Candy Perfume Girl
by Demex
Summary: Rachel, Quinn. Faberry-ness since the beginning! Rachel and Quinn kiss at Puck's party -where else if not there?- and realise they actually HAVE feelings for each other. EPIC. AND written in SPANISH. Sorry English readers and lovers of Faberry. :/
1. Physical Attraction

He estado viendo que hay muy pocos fics de nuestra querida pareja, Faberry, en español, lo que es una injusticia enorme, así que me dediqué a traerles este humilde trabajo a ustedes. Todavía no lo terminé de escribir, por lo que está "In-Progress". Son 31 capítulos en total -OH, SI, NENA- y bueno, pasemos a las formalidades.

**Título:** Candy Perfume Girl (1/31)  
**Autor:** Belu_Pelu  
**Rating:** PG-13 (T acá)  
**Length:** ~3800  
**Spoilers:** Toda la primera temporada para estar seguros.  
**Summary:** Quinn y Rachel se dan un beso en la fiesta de Puck y se dan cuenta de que sienten cosas por la otra.  
**Nota del Autor:** Un-Betaed, así que todos los posibles errores, son míos. Sepan disculpar.  
**Nota del Autor #2:** La historia va a estar dividida en "Estaciones". Si, ya sé, suena raro; pero es que "Lirbos" o "Tratados" -como en el "Lazarillo de Tormes", puaj- es muy aburrido; "Estaciones" es más cool. Y bueno, cada "Estación" va a estar dividida en capítulos convencionales.  
**Nota del Autor #3:** EL título de la historia es sacado de la canción "Candy Perfume Girl" de Madonna, del CD "Ray of Light". Cada capítulo va a ser nombrado con el nombre de una canción -en la que me inspiré para escribirlo ;)- y voy a indicar entre paréntesis () quién es el interprete de ésta, o al menos de la versión que yo escuché durante el desarrollo.  
**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Glee. It's Ryan Murphy's Master Piece.  
**  
Estación 1:**"I Feel Love"

Capítulo 1: "_Physical Attraction_"

De lo que siempre se ha caracterizado Noah Puckerman, es de querer divertirse y, como siempre, tenía una excusa para hacer una fiesta en su casa; y esta ocasión, la excusa: las Regionales.

- Pero, Puck, no sé si lo recuerdas -dijo Quinn-, perdimos.

- Lo sé, pero nos merecemos una fiesta después del gran esfuerzo que hicimos - dijo Puck. Quinn rió.

Hacía ya unas semanas que Quinn había tenido a Beth, y no había tenido la oportunidad de tenerla entre sus brazos más de dos segundos luego del parto, que ya las enfermeras se la habían llevado a la sala de adopción. Pese a la ausencia de ese pequeño ser, su estómago ahora estaba plano, con sus abdominales levemente marcados, pues se había puesto a trabajar en ellos tan pronto como salió del hospital.

Con la bebé, se fueron también sus humores tan cambiantes -aunque a veces aparecían secuelas- y los constantes e imparables llantos sin sentido. Quinn había vuelto a ser la misma: la Coach Silvester la había aceptado nuevamente en el equipo, y ya se había instaurado nuevamente como la Perra a Cargo de la secundaria William McKinley.

- Así que recuerden: hoy, gran fiesta, en mi casa. A las 11 -dijo, sentado en la fila de atrás, casi al final de la clase. El Sr Schuester estaba buscando unas partituras para practicar una última canción.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer en tu casa, Puck? - preguntó Artie desde abajo.

- Vamos a tener toneladas y toneladas de diversión - respondió, levantando su ceja derecha seductoramente, mirando a Santana.

En el salón de música se encontraban todos. En la fila de adelante se estaban Artie, Tina a su izquierda, Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel y Finn; en la de atrás se encontraban Mike Chang, que estaba sentado detrás de Artie, Matt a su lado -como acostumbraban-, Quinn, Puck, Brittany y Santana, que se encontraban conectadas por sus meñiques.

Al escuchar hablar sobre la fiesta, Finn codeó levemente a Rachel; ella lo miró. Sus miradas hablaban, y por ende no necesitaban decirse nada: Finn tenía una mirada divertida, mientras que Rachel lo miraba suplicante, como diciendo "No, por favor, no me obligues a hacerlo".

. . . .

- ¿Y si vamos a la fiesta de Puck? - preguntó Finn mientras llevaba a Rachel a su casa, luego del ensayo con el resto del club Glee.

- No, Finn. A pesar de que hayamos terminado el año bien, ellos siguen detestándome y definitivamente no les va a gustar que me haga presente, pues para ellos yo soy el antónimo de diversión - respondió Rachel.

- Él había tenido un punto al decidir hacer la fiesta, a pesar de que seguramente era sólo una excusa -dijo sonriendo, mirando hacia el camino-. Nos lo merecemos, Rach.

- Por favor, Finn. No tengo ganas de ir, no me voy a divertir. Después de todo, lo único que van a hacer es jugar a juegos tontos y beber alcohol -respondió.

El auto se detuvo, pues ya estaba en la casa de los Berry.

- Por favor -dijo sonriendo con cara de cachorro, Finn, y le besó la mejilla izquierda a Rachel-. Por favor.

- Está bien -sonrió ella luego de un momento, bajando la mirada y luego levantándola para ver a Finn a la cara-. Está bien, iremos.

. . . .

'_Vamos a lo de Puck?_' le escribió Santana a Quinn su perfil en Facebook.

Quinn vio el mensaje e inició sesión con su cuenta de MSN. Santana estaba conectada.

'_No lo sé, quizás nos aburramos_' escribió Quinn.

'_Podríamos... _Relajarnos_ un poco_' tipeó Santana.

'_La última vez que combiné alcohol y relax con Puckerman, las cosas no salieron muy bien_'.

'_Vamos, Q, va a ser divertido_' escribió Brittany que estaba unida a la conversación. Ella siempre estaba donde Santana estaba. Era como si sus cuerpos estuvieran siempre moviéndose a la par del otro. Como si una especie de fuerza invisible, o de atracción física -científicamente hablando- las provocara a actuar así. Quinn nunca lo entendió muy bien. Simplemente nunca le había sucedido con nadie; ni con Finn ni con Puck.

'_Okay, vamos. Pero si es muy aburrido, me largo de inmediato_' respondió Quinn.

'_Me gustan los patos_' escribió Brittany con una carita feliz al final de la oración. Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la conversación; se levantó de la silla de en frente del monitor de la computadora y se tiró sobre su cama.

Se preguntó por qué no se comportaba así con los chicos con quienes había estado, y llegó a la breve conclusión de que simplemente porque la aburrían; no podían mantenerla entretenida, ni presentaban un desafío para ella. Si bien Finn era un buen chico, una buena persona -y dejando de lado, un poco estúpido a veces-, Quinn sólo salía con él por la imagen que emitían: ella era la cabeza de las porristas -sin mencionar Cristiana y presidenta del Club del Celibato- y el orden natural de las cosas demandaba que saliera con el quarterback del equipo de la escuela; además, dejando algunas cosas de lado, Finn se acercaba bastante a la idea de novio perfecto: era considerado con ella, la llevaba a su casa, le abría la puerta, le daba su chaqueta cuando hacía frío y le compraba helados; pero por sobre todo, hacía todo lo que ella le dijera. Puck, por su parte, era misterioso y atractivo, con su cuerpo sumamente trabajado y su peinado mohicano sexy; pero incluso así, Quinn sólo había estado con él una vez, y estaba borracha. Puck no podría ser un buen novio, pues no le ofrecía lo que ella quería. Necesitaba constancia y fidelidad, cosas por las que Noah Puckerman no se caracterizaba _en absoluto_.

Supuso que nunca había sentido éso que, al parecer, Santana y Brittany sentían, pues ninguno de ellos presentaba para ella algo importante, algo indispensable, algo irremplazable.

No creía en el amor: para ella ese sentimiento era una vil mentira que cuando se era niña se le hacía creer que existía una especie de hombre perfecto, llamado Príncipe Azul, que las rescataría de las garras dl malvado dragón. Pero no era nada parecido a aquel sueño que tenía, que le hicieron creer; el príncipe simplemente te dejaba embarazada, se casaba con tu mejor amiga, y te dejaba como aperitivo para el dragón.

No sentía nada por ellos, pero se molestaba cuando alguien se atrevía a coquetear con ellos. En especial esa Rachel Berry. Ellos eran de _su_ propiedad, y quien no respetara éso, haría que Quinn se asegurara de recordarle quién era la Perra a Cargo.

De cualquier manera, ya no tendría que preocuparse por cómo se comportaba -o como se comportaban los demás- con respecto a ellos, pues habían roto con Finn, y no tenía ninguna intención de salir con Puck; después de todo, Puck siempre sería Puck y no cambiaría por nadie, ni siquiera por ella a quien, según él, amaba. No cambió cuando se enteró del embarazo y no cambiaría ahora; por lo menos hasta que madurara.

Quinn se sentía mal por no sentir nada por ellos, pero al menos tenía la ventaja de no estar dependiente emocionalmente. Pero a veces se sentía un perra vacía y fría.

. . . .

- Pá ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -dijo Rachel entrando al estudio de Evan, uno de sus padres. En el escritorio había una cantidad enorme de papeles, y dibujos de disecciones del cuerpo humano. Seguramente estaba estudiando para hacer alguna cirugía, repasando los procedimientos, sólo para ser cauteloso.

- Si, cariño ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó volteándose para ver a su hija, quitándose sus anteojos de descanso.

- Hoy hay una fiesta -se aclaró la garganta- en lo de Noah.

Su padre frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Noah _Puckerman_? -preguntó Evan. Rachel asintió, pero antes de que él pudiera decirle que no iría, ella se le adelantó.

- Voy a ir con Finn -al decir ésto Evan se tranquilizó un poco, pero siguió tenso-, y van a estar Mercedes y Tina. Todos los del club Glee -su padre apoyó su brazo en el respaldo de la silla.

- Está bien. Pero confío en que no harás nada que no quieras, o que sea malo. Haz que te respeten, pues si tú no lo haces, nadie lo hará por ti ¿Entendido? - dijo. Rachel sonrió y se sonrojó levemente, pues sonaba como si su padre se creyera que ella pensaba tener relaciones con Finn, cosa que ella no había pensado en lo más mínimo; a decir verdad, nunca lo había pensado, después de que Jesse lo intentara una vez, le resultaba incómodo pensar en ello.

- Gracias, papi -dijo Rachel y le dió un besito en la mejilla-. Voy a ayudar a papá a preparar la cena.

- Okay. Nos vemos después -dijo mientras su hija subía las escaleras que conectaban la habitación con el living, en el piso superior.

. . . .

Los padres de Rachel ya se habían ido, pues tenían el turno nocturno en el hospital, dejándola sola en la casa sólo con la petición de que se cuidara y no volviera tan tarde después de la fiesta. Ella se encontraba recostada sobre su estómago, en su cama, leyendo "Sueño de una Noche de Verano" de William Shakespeare, y escuchando un poco de música para ambientar. Pudo ver una luz asomarse por la ventana, lo que indicaba que muy probablemente un auto se estacionaba en frente de su casa. El sonido del claxon y su celular sonando al son de _Express Yourself_ le reafirmaron su hipótesis de que se trataba de Finn.

. . . .

En la casa de Quinn todo estaba en silencio, pues sus padres ya se habían ido a dormir y hacía ya un tiempo que habían terminado de cenar. El vibrar de su celular, recostado a su derecha en la cama, le avisó que Santana se encontraba estacionada afuera de su casa, con el auto encendido, esperando a que ella bajara para poder ir a lo de Puck.

- Ahora bajo -dijo atendiendo la llamada y enseguida cortó.

Agarró sus llaves y su celular y los guardó dentro de su pequeña cartera. Se puso de pié y caminó hasta la puerta, para luego voltearse y ver una última vez su habitación; una vez que apagó la luz, ella ya estaba caminando por el pasillo hacia las escaleras que la llevaba, atravesando el living, a la puerta de entrada.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? -preguntó Quinn mientras cerraba la puerta del asiento trasero del auto. Delante estaban Santana y Brittany, como es usual; que compartieron una mirada cómplice al escuchar la pregunta, y Brittany sonrió. Sólo éso bastaba para que ella quisiera retractarse de haber hecho la pregunta-. ¿Saben qué? No importa. Sólo, vamos.

. . . .

Deberían de ser alrededor de las doce de la noche, y en la casa de Puck ya estaban Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Tina y Mike Chang. Un noc en la puerta lo lleva al anfitrión a correr hacia ella, y abrirla.

- Bienvenidos a la fiesta de Puck. Bebidas y diversión garantizadas, si no, les devolvemos el dinero -dijo al recibir a Finna y a -una medio malhumorada- Rachel.

- Hola -saludó Finn y entró junto con Rachel, por quien todos se dieron vuelta y gruñeron un poco, pues no quería tener que soportarla también fuera de la escuela; ella simplemente hizo un esfuerzo por no irse corriendo a su casa, pues no estaba de humor como para soportar los comentarios dichos y omitidos sobre su presencia en la fiesta.

- ¿Qué hacen, chicos? -preguntó Rachel acercándose a Mercedes y a los demás.

- Jugamos al Rock Band -respondió Artie concentrado mirando la pantalla del televisor de 42' de los Puckerman, con una pequeña guitarra; moviéndose mientras tocaba las teclas.

- ¡Genial! ¿Puedo jugar? - preguntó Finn.

- Si, toma. Juega tú. Yo soy muy mala para la batería -dijo Tina, pasándole los palillos.

- Gracias -dijo sonriente Finn. Su expresión era la de un niño con juguete nuevo.

- Hagámoslo bien -dijo Puck, que venía con una guitarra negra que se veía aún más pequeña que la de Artie, en comparación a su cuerpo, ya que el cuerpo de Puck es más grande en masa muscular que el de Abrams; y la conectó a la consola. Seleccionó una canción de Kiss y el juego comenzó.

Estaban a la mitad de la canción cuando el timbre sonó.

- ¿Alguien puede ir a atender? -preguntó Puck, casi gritando inconscientemente, de seguro por la excitación de estar tocando el solo.

- Yo voy - dijo Rachel parándose del sillón en el que se encontraba sentada.

Atravesó el living rápidamente, y por medio del hall alcanzó la puerta principal. Puso su mano sobre el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

- Benveni... -dijo per no alcanzó a terminar de decir "Bienvenidos", que Quinn Fabray la había empujado fuera del camino; y junto con ella, Brittany, que le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Rachel, y Santana se dirigieron a la dirección de la que provenía la música.

- Hola, Rachel -dijo y atravesó el mismo camino por el que se dirigían las otras dos porristas.

- Por favor, hagamos algo divertido -dijo Quinn apagando la consola y poniéndose en frente del televisor. Puck estaba a punto de saltarle a la yugular, pero en cuanto se dió cuenta de que se trataba de Quinn, simplemente se sacó la guitarra y se sentó en el sofá individual.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer, entonces? -preguntó Finn algo irritado. Puck desvaneció del living y rápidamente apareció con una botella de cerveza vacía en su mano izquierda, juguetonamente.

- Juguemos a la botellita -dijo y Mercedes y Kurt dejaron salir un quejido-. Vamos, no sean cobardes. Vamos a divertirnos.

Todos se sentaron en un círculo, de izquierda a derecha: Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Artie, Tina, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Matt y Puck; en ese orden. Noah fue quien giró la botella.

. . . .

- ¡No, no se vale, ustedes son novios! -dijo Puck mientras Tina y Artie se separaban.

- Lo siento, pero la botella lo ha indicado así -dijo Finn; Puck lo miró molesto.

- Pasemos a lo siguiente -dijo Kurt. Estaba ansioso por que le tocara con Finn, y no podía ocultarlo.

Matt Rutherford giró la botella, que dio una, dos, tres, cuatro vueltas y se detuvo. Quinn levantó ambas cejas sorprendida porque la botella apuntaba en su dirección y levantó luego su mirada hacia Puck, que la miraba levantando sus labios libidinosamente.

Quinn giró la botella en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Mientras ésta giraba, no pensó en nada, pues no quería besarse con nadie. Aunque una persona en particular se le aparecía en su mente como aquella a quien _definitivamente_ no quería besar. Cuando la botella se detuvo, todos quedaron en silencio.

- ¡No se vale! -dijo Finn agarrando la botella con intenciones de hacerla girar nuevamente-. Que lo haga de nuevo.

- Lo siento, pero la botella lo ha indicado así -dijo Puck, deteniéndolo y haciéndole burla; mientras pensaba en su cabeza que si bien estaba desilusionado porque no le había tocado a él besarse con Quinn, la idea de que ésta se besara con Rachel Berry le era bastante estimulante.

- Creo que mejor voy a pasar -dijo Rachel, nerviosa y apretando fuertemente la mano de Finn. Él la miró sin saber que decir ni hacer.

- Lo siento, Berry. Pero reglas son reglas -dijo Puck-. Por fin un poco de acción.

- ¡Puck! -le pegó Mercedes en el brazo.

- ¡AU! ¡¿Qué? -dijo él pasando su mano sobre donde había recibido el golpe.

- No seas tan cerdo -le dijo.

- ¿Me están jodiendo? -dijo Quinn finalmente.

- TÚ eras quien quería hacer algo divertido -le dijo Puck-. Así que ahora pega tus labios con los de Berry así podemos seguir jugando.

Quinn lo miró desafiante, entrecerrando sus ojos.

- Bien -dijo de mala gana, Rachel la miró aterrada-, pero no lo voy a hacer en frente de todos. Lo haremos en el closet que está al lado de la escalera.

Puck lo pensó por un momento.

- Bien -dijo resentido. Rachel estaba pálida-, vamos.

. . . .

Estaban a oscuras en aquel lugar pues Puck las había prácticamente empujado dentro y había cerrado la puerta detrás de ellas. La respiración de Rachel se escuchaba fuerte y entrecortada, evidenciando su nerviosismo ante la situación.

- No quiero hacer ésto -dijo con voz entrecortada, casi susurrando para que los de afuera no escucharan. Su falta de discurso evidenciaba aún más lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

Al parecer Quinn lo estaba prestando atención y a juzgar por los ruidos que escuchaba cerca de ella, la porrista estaba buscando algo que no podía ver debido a la oscuridad en la que estaban sumergidas.

- ¿Dónde está? -dijo, y segundo después se prendió de la nada la luz, aquella pequeña lamparilla que colgaba, por un cable, del techo-. Ah, ahí.

Ahora ambas podían mirar a la otra.

- No quiero hacerlo -dijo otra vez.

- No tenemos que hacerlo, Berry. Sólo tenemos que estar dos minutos más aquí y luego fingiremos e inventaremos algo -dijo Quinn cruzándose de brazos y pareciendo más interesada en observar las uñas de su mano izquierda.

- Sí lo tienen que hacer -dijo Puck desde el otro lado de la puerta-. Si no, no podrán salir.

Quinn hizo un intento por abrir la puerta, pero lo hizo en vano, pues Puck la había cerrado con llave.

- ¡Puckerman! -dijo dejando salir un gruñido.

- Lo siento, Quinn. Esas son las reglas. Ahora menos charla y más lecha de lenguas -dijo, _siempre delicado_,pensó Quinn.

- Dos palabras: me vengaré -dijo la porrista.

- De verdad no quiero hacerlo. Sabía que no tendría que haber escuchado a Finn en primer lugar, y simplemente quedarme en mi casa; y en segunda instancia no debería haberle seguido la corriente a Noah para jugar a la botellita. Debería haberme quedado en mi casa, debería haberme quedado en mi casa -dijo, pero Quinn la paró bruscamente.

- Ya cállate, Berry -dijo, y la agarró fuertemente por el sweater azul con rombos blancos, tironeándola hacia adelante, en su dirección; y apoyó sus labios delicadamente sobre los de Rachel, que notó, eran carnosos y acolchonados.

Por su parte, Rachel estaba tensa, con las manos apretadas en un puño fuertemente, manifestando su nerviosismo y lo incómoda que estaba; con sus brazos estirados a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Y de repente, cedió ante una enérgica y dominante Quinn.

La adrenalina corría a través de sus venas hirviendo la sangre y su piel ante el contacto que estaba teniendo. Pudo sentir que Quinn hacía un -sorprendente- intento por agregar su lengua al juego; y Rachel -sorprendentemente para ella- la dejó. El gusto que sentía era una mezcla entre frambuesa y cerza; seguramente por la crema de cacao de Quinn y su brillo labial.

Rachel no podía mover ni un solo músculo. Todo su cuerpo había cedido y ahora se encontraba concentrado en el beso con Quinn.

El ruido de las llaves girando en la cerradura volvió a Quinn a la realidad y rompió el beso automáticamente, separando a Rachel de ella mientras soltaba su sweater azul.

- Muy bien, chicas -dijo Puck introduciendo su cabeza dentro del armario con la intención de ver una última escena entre Quinn y Rachel, pero se desilusionó al ver que ya había terminado. Abrió la puerta totalmente, dejándolas salir-. Ya pueden salir.

Quinn fue la primera en salir, casi corriendo por encima de Puck, y dándole a éste una mirada asesina, asegurándole que se las pagaría luego. Rachel salió luego de unos segundos siendo seguida por la mirada de un libidinoso Puck, que se mordía el labio inferior en forma seductora.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo, Berry? -preguntó. Rachel lo miró tratando de formular una respuesta, pero no parecía obtener nada de su cerebro, que al parecer se había quedado dormido o estaba en shock después de haber sufrido un cortocircuito al entrar en contacto, del tipo físico, con Quinn Fabray, la Perra a Cargo y cabeza de las Cheerio reinstituida.

. . . .

Luego de que volvieron, todos estaban haciendo otra cosa, pero Puck los obligó a que volvieran al juego. Giraron la botella y salieron Artie, otra vez, y Brittany. Éste no pudo evitar dar un brinco de alegría en su silla, cosa que provocó que Tina lo mirara fulminante y Santana agarró la botella, y la apuntó hacia ella. Nadie la cuestionó, porque todos sabían de lo que era capaz López.

- Lo siento, Ruedas, pero ni lo pienses -dijo amenazadoramente. Artie tuvo miedo por su vida y no dijo nada. Puck quiso entrar en el armario, con ellas, pero Santana lo alejó. Estuvieron dentro diez minutos y ya todos se habían aburrido, incluido Noah, que se había ido a jugar nuevamente al Rock Band con Artie cinco minutos después de que entraran a cumplir con lo que había "dictado" la botella.

Quinn y los demás miraban aburridos cómo jugaban, y Rachel y Finn estaban en la cocina, cuchicheando y riéndose por lo bajo. Se los podía escuchar desde el living.

La líder de las porristas se levantó para ir en busca de un jugo de frutas para sacarse el gusto -y el olor- a alcohol de la boca y en cuanto entró a la cocina tuvo una sensación que mezclaba vergüenza con repulsión y otro sentimiento que no pudo reconocer en el momento; Finn y Rachel se estaban besando. Rachel apoyada en el borde de la mesada, con sus brazos enroscados en el cuello de finn, en puntas de pié; mientras que él estaba arqueado hacia adelante para que Berry pudiera alcanzarlo, y tenía sus manos soldadas a las cadera de ella.

- ¡Asco! -dijo Quinn. Finn y Rachel detuvieron el beso, sorprendidos por la interrupción. Finn miraba con cara de que le hubieran arrancado el cerebro y tenía un hilo de baba que le caía por las comisuras de la boca. Sus besos siempre se caracterizaron por ser mojados, aburridos y torpes. Quinn recordaba bien como besaba.

Finn era como un pequeño cachorro a quien hay que enseñarle todo, mientras que Puck sabía lo que hacía y su cuerpo trabajado era sexy y perfecto para apoyar las manos sobre sus pectorales durante alguna sesión de besos; por éso Puck era más interesante que es Finn, más atractivo; pero Hudson era un buen novio, razón por la cual Quinn se había quedado con él en primer lugar, pero ahora que ya no estaban juntos, no veía por qué preocuparse en pensar aquellas cosas. Pero, si bien no extrañaba que él estuviera con ella, extrañaba como la trataba. Como si valiera la pena estar con ella, como si ella fuera importante, de alguna manera.

Rachel, a su vez, cuando su beso se vió interrumpido por Quinn, tenía las mejillas rojas por la adrenalina del momento, supuso Quinn, y se separó de él, avergonzada.

Quinn simplemente se fue al living otra vez.


	2. Beautiful Stranger

Lo mismo se aplica para este capítulo.

**Length:** ~4900

* * *

Capítulo 2: "_Beautiful Stranger_" (Madonna)

Era lunes y recién se encontraban en el tercer período de la mañana; estaban en la clase de Biología con el bizarro señor Stapleton.

- Oigan todos, van a realizar un informe sobre diferentes temas que les voy a dar. El trabajo va a ser en grupos -dijo y todos festejaron-, pero los voy a elegir yo pues si no siempre son los mismos con los mismos. Ahora, vamos a hacer las cosas bien.

En cuanto el señor Stapleton dijo que estaría eligiendo quién estaría con quién la mayoría había bajado los brazos y puesto cara neutral. Hacer tarea no era divertido, pero al menos hacerlo con amigos lo hacía un poco más ligero; y el profesor Stapleton les estaba sacando ese único pro de hacer trabajos en grupo.

El profesor observó la clase, con los ojos brillantes pues en su mente ideaba las parejas más incompatibles del aula y vería cual era el resultado de la unión de dos seres totalmente distintos, casi como su propio experimento.

Quinn estaba sentada sola en el último asiento de la fila izquierda, delante de ella estaban Santana y Brittany sentadas juntas, como siempre.

- Muy bien, veamos... -dijo mientras balanceaba su mirada entre los estudiantes. - Bingley con Karofsky.

- ¡Ah! Profesor, él es un nerd -gritó Karofsky desde su lugar. Richard Bingley no quería saber nada con el grupo pues Karofsky y sus amigos eran quienes se encargaban de tirarlo al basurero todos los días, a la misma hora.

- No te vendría nada mal, Karofsky, aumentar tus notas -respondió el señor Stapleton mientras pensaba en la siguiente pareja, y sonrió. - Brittany y Santana, por supuesto.

Bingley se volteó para verlas, abriendo la boca, listo para quejarse.

- Ni se te ocurra, cuatro ojos -dijo amenazadoramente inclinándose sobre su banco y levantando su dedo índice. Bingley simplemente volteó de manera rápida y no se volvió a hablar del tema.

Después de unas cuantas parejas, Stapleton volvió a sonreír. Quinn había observado una cierta regularidad con la que el profesor sonreía, y al ver que la observaba a ella, temió que iba a suceder algo que no le iba a gustar.

- Y Fabray con... -sus ojos buscaron a alguien que ya no estuviera emparejado con otro y la vió, ahí sentada en la primera fila, mirando hacia afuera, distraída; era el blanco perfecto. El señor Stapleton no se dió cuenta, pero estaba disfrutando demasiado poner a personas que no se hablan- Rachel Berry.

Rachel volteó su mirada hacia Stapleton y preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucede señor Stapleton?

- Harás el informe con Quinn Fabray -lanzó la bomba tan deprisa que la morocha no la vio venir y quedó estupefacta, callada por dos segundos.

- Oh -dijo. Satisfecho con lo que había hecho, el profesor apoyó su peso en su escritorio y dijo:

- Bueno, reúnanse con su pareja y yo pasaré diciéndoles cuál será su tema -dijo y se volteó para buscar su libreta de anotaciones. Los alumnos comenzaron a moverse, protestando por la injusticia de que Santana y Brittany estuvieran juntas, pues siempre lo estaban; pero sólo bastaba una mirada de la latina para que guardaran silencio. Quinn se quedó en su lugar, por lo que Rachel supuso que debería moverse ella; y así lo hizo, tímidamente y en parte sin ganas, con su carpeta entre los brazos. Se sentó sin decir nada, en el banco vacío a la izquierda de Quinn. Delante de ellas seguían sentadas Brittany y Santana.

- Fabray, Berry, su tema será -dijo el señor Stapleton mirando su libreta, con una lapicera en su mano- la reproducción celular.

- Okay -dijo Rachel asintiendo. El señor Stapleton la miró a ella y luego a Quinn, quien asintió sólo una vez y luego volvió a su conversación con Santana y Brittany.

Ellas siguieron con su conversación, mientras Rachel había ya ido a buscar libros a la biblioteca y comenzaba a responder las preguntas del cuestionario.

- Ya que no hemos trabajado lo suficiente, nos juntaremos todos los mediodías después de almorzar para poder terminarlo a tiempo para el jueves -le dijo Rachel a Quinn, una vez terminada la clase, interceptando a la rubia en su salida del aula de clases.

- Okay - dijo en respuesta la porrista.

- Empezando desde hoy -terminó Rachel.

- ¿¡Hoy!

- Si -dijo, todavía cortándole el peso- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes alguna otra cosa _más_ importante que hacer?

- Si -mintió. De cualquier manera, Rachel se dió cuenta. "_Maldito inconsciente, ¿ahora me vienes a traicionar_?", pensó Quinn-. Bueno, no.

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la biblioteca en cuanto termines de almorzar -dijo Rachel apartándose del camino. Quinn comenzó a avanzar y desapareció al final del pasillo.

. . . .

Quinn salió del pasillo y se adentró en la biblioteca al empujar ambas puertas hacia adentro. Estaba poco iluminado, casi ilegalmente mal iluminado, pero la luz del sol entraba por las ventanas, dando suficiente luz a aquellos que leían. Atravesó unas cuantas estanterías hasta llegar al centro de la biblioteca donde estaban las mesas.

Rachel, como siempre, ya estaba en la biblioteca, sentada en la mesa con dos pilas de libros recostados sobre la mesa, frente a ella; y ahora estaba concentrada en la lectura de una de ellos; cuando Quinn llegó con sus pertenencias entre sus brazos. Se sentó en la silla de enfrente de Berry y dejó caer su carpeta, resonando el ruido por toda la biblioteca. Rachel levantó su mirada lentamente, casi sin separarla del libro, mientras la pedía que hiciera silencio con un simple "Shh".

- Lo siento -dijo Quinn poniendo los ojos en blanco. Rachel la observó y dijo:

- A mi me entusiasma tanto como a tí, o menos, que el señor Stapleton nos haya puesto juntas, pero sería maduro de parte de ambas que simplemente nos limitemos a trabajar para terminar el trabajo de la manera más rápida e indolora posible; siempre sin descuidar la calidad del trabajo, del que depende _nuestra_ nota -y volvió su mirada al libro, para después anotar algunas cosas en su carpeta.

La luz de la tarde entraba por la ventana, detrás de Rachel, iluminando las estanterías a su alrededor y dándole una sombra misteriosa a sus rasgos faciales, haciéndola parecer... _Brillante_, con el efecto de los rayos del sol pegándole a su espalda. Quinn observó esa imagen por unos segundos y luego agarró uno de los libros de la pila derecha, pues era donde había más cantidad.

- Esos ya los leí -dijo Rachel, todavía concentrada en escribir. "_Por supuesto_", pensó Quinn. En cuanto terminó de escribir dejó caer su lapicera sobre su carpeta y le alcanzó un libro de la pila izquierda-. Toma éste.

. . . .

El martes hicieron lo mismo: se juntaron en la biblioteca, durante el almuerzo e hicieron la tarea en silencio, mientras que Quinn miraba de vez en cuando a Rachel y volvía a lo que hacía.

. . . .

El miércoles no se reunieron pues era el cumpleaños de Michael, uno de los padres de Rachel, así que tuvieron que posponer su encuentro hasta después de la escuela.

- Tengo entrenamiento -dijo Quinn mientras que caminaba a su casillero escoltada por Rachel.

- Bueno, me quedo a esperarte -respondió-, así puedo seguir adelantando el trabajo.

- Como quieras -dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia el gimnasio. Rachel sólo la siguió, tarareando, con los libros entre sus brazos.

Entraron al gimnasio, y en él estaba la Coach Silvester, con el megáfono en sus manos y había ya varias porristas estirando. Quinn se fue con ellas y Rachel se dirigió a las gradas, sentándose en un espacio entre los niveles de más abajo. Se colocó los auriculares y abrió su carpeta para ver a dónde se había quedado.

- ¿Qué hace man-hands aquí? -preguntó una de las porristas a Quinn mientras ella se disponía a comenzar a estirarse.

- Me condenaron a trabajar con ella, en la clase del señor Stapleton; y me está esperando porque después del colegio vamos a terminar el trabajo a su casa -le contó susurrando, ya que si la Coach las escuchaba no sería bueno.

- Puaj -dijo.

- Lo sé -respondió Quinn.

- ¡MENOS CHARLA, MÁS ESTIRAMIENTO! -gritaba Sue Silvester. Quinn sólo guardó silencio mientras seguía con su serie de estiramientos de los isquiotibiales y miró hacia las gradas donde estaba Rachel concentrada en adelantar su trabajo. Sus músculos comenzaban a entrar en calor a medida que seguía estirando.

. . . .

Rachel no escuchaba nada a su alrededor porque en sus oídos resonaba "_The Climb_" de Miley Cyrus. Levantó su mirada para observar lo que sucedía en la práctica, y las porristas se encontraban formando una pirámide, estando Quinn en la punta de ésta, como toda líder. En cierta forma, la pirámide era una comparación con la vida de Quinn Fabray en la secundaria William McKinley, el último eslabón en la cadena alimenticia; la más fuerte, la más capaz, la más apta.

Más adelante, en una de las coreografías que practicaban, Quinn hacía unos movimientos con el cuerpo, ondulares, que eran súper sensuales; al menos para Rachel lo eran así. Quinn lo hacía bien, no, perfecto; siempre se había caracterizado por ser buena bailarina; y se notaba cuando se dejaba llevar por la corriente en el club Glee.

Rachel se quedó mirando a Quinn un rato más mientras seguía la coreografía y bailaba cerca de sus compañeros animadores. Una especie de calor surgió dentro de Rachel inesperadamente y aumentó más mientras Quinn bajaba su mano por el pecho de uno de los bailarines, junto con una porrista sujetándola por la cadera; contra quien la rubia se apoyaba por la espalda, con su brazo libre tirado hacia atrás, descansando por su mano en el cuello de la chica contra la que estaba apoyada.

"_¡Por Dios! Parece que estuvieran teniendo un trío en el medio del gimnasio_" pensó Rachel, cuya temperatura interna subía a cada segundo que pasaba. Admiró aquella imagen con el ceño fruncido.

. . . .

- Rachel -dijo Quinn parada frente a ella, con su bolso donde estaban su muda de ropa, el jabón, su desodorante y el kit de maquillaje adentro; colgado en su hombro izquierdo. Rachel no levantó su mirada. La porrista vio los cables que caían desde las orejas de la cantante y entendió por qué no le prestaba atención, por lo que se aclaró la garganta:- ¡Rachel!

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó exaltada Rachel, casi dejando caer unos libros que estaban a su costado por el espacio entre grada y grada. Se sacó los auriculares-. Lo siento, estaba escuchando música.

- Me tengo que bañar, ¿Esperas aquí o me quieres acompañar? -preguntó seria, pero por un momento la frase resonó en la cabeza de Quinn con un significado totalmente diferente y pervertido. Frente a eso, la porrista trató de hacerla sonar inocente y sacarle el significado que sin querer le había dado; cuando comenzó a balbucear:- Quiero decir...

- Ya sé que quieres decir -rió Rachel, pues entendía por qué Quinn se había puesto algo incómoda-. Te acompaño y me quedaré en los vestidores.

Rachel juntó sus libros y saltó de las gradas, pues se encontraba en un espacio en uno de los niveles de más abajo, provocando que su ilegalmente _corta_ pollera se levantara sin querer.

"_Oh, Dios_", pensó Quinn de la nada frente a lo que había sucedido, pues sus ojos se desviaron, recorriendo las bronceadas y suaves -aparentemente- piernas de Rachel hasta poder ver, sin querer, sus pantis; y se volteó para caminar hacia las duchas. Rachel la siguió tarareando nuevamente.

Dentro había vapor que salía desde la entrada a las duchas al fondo de los vestidores a la izquierda. El lugar estaba adornado con unas cuantas filas de casilleros rojos que combinaban con las banquetas largas que tenían los asientos del mismo color.

Había más ropa sobre las banquetas, por lo que Rachel supuso que las otras porristas se encontraban todavía bañándose. Se fue a unas bancas detrás de una fila de casilleros que mantenían oculta su presencia. Quinn observó aquello y se le revolvió el estómago por un momento, al entender la razón por la que Berry se comportaba así.

Se quitó la ropa tranquila, pues Rachel no podía verla y, después de la morocha, ella era la única en el lugar. Mientras enrollaba el toallón en su cuerpo, pensó en el comportamiento de Rachel.

"_Se está_ _escondiendo_" pensó, "_Está evitando ser molestada por las porristas_".

Y todo era por culpa de Quinn, en gran parte -si no en su totalidad-.

- ¿Qué estás pensando, Fabray? -se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras fruncía el entrecejo algo confundida y malhumorada por el hecho de tener pensamientos confusos.

. . . .

Rachel seguía trabajando en el informe, para reducir el tiempo que ella y Quinn Fabray tuvieran que compartir en _su_ casa. Ya lo hacía inconscientemente, el hecho de querer tener a Quinn lejos. Por suerte, pensó ella, no la había tratado mal, como si no fuera un ser humano. En realidad, no la había tratado mal _en absoluto_.

Al ver sombras pasearse cerca de ella se quedó en silencio y pausó la reproducción de la música en su iPod, intentando no moverse ni hacer ruido para no llamar su atención y luego arrepentirse de haberlo hecho.

- ¿Vieron hoy a Berry en la práctica? -escuchó Rachel que decían.

- Quinn me contó que estaba con ella -no puedo evitar sonreír por el gesto que había tenido la rubia en contarle a alguna compañera sobre aquello-, y que estaba condenada a trabajar en un informe con ella.

Una especie de desilusión invadió el pecho de Rachel al escuchar que Quinn se refería al hecho de que trabajaban juntas como "la condena". En cuanto escuchó más ruido cerca de ella, respiró tranquila.

- Rachel, ya puedes venir -dijo Quinn de la nada-. Ya no hay nadie.

Rachel se levantó extrañada por que Quinn se había referido a ella por su primer nombre, sin ningún insulto siguiéndolo; y no por su apellido, como solía hacerlo. La voz de la porrista sonaba cálida y hacía a la morocha sentirse cómoda.

Se asomó lentamente, temiendo ver cosas que no quería ver -o _sí_- y avergonzarse a ella misma y también a Quinn.

Rachel se sentó en la banca, a la derecha del bolso rojo del que Quinn estaba buscando su muda de ropa; sólo la miró buscar entre sus pertenencias mientras ella tenía apoyados los libros sobre su regazo.

Quinn se quitó su toalla, quedando totalmente desnuda a la vista de Rachel, que volteó la mirada avergonzada. Al parecer la porrista estaba cómoda con su cuerpo, o éso hacía evidenciar al despojarse sin dudarlo, ni pensarlo, del toallón que cubría su busto, su gloria y sus abdominales; para secarse su cabello dorado ceniza.

- Tranquila, Berry -dijo Quinn dejando salir una risita mientras se ponía sus pantis-. No me digas que ésto te incomoda.

Rachel se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Nunca viste el cuerpo desnudo de otra mujer? -le preguntaba mientras se ponía su brassier. Rachel abrió la boca para hablar, levantando su mano izquierda lentamente, con el dedo índice estirado-. Además del tuyo, quiero decir.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco. Rachel bajó el brazo de inmediato.

- Ya puedes mirar, si quieres -dijo Quinn mientras se terminaba de subir el pantalón y comenzaba a abotonárselo.

Rachel miró otra vez, pero un leve sonrojar apareció en su rostro al ver que a Quinn le faltaba ponerse la remera así que volvió su mirada hacia el frente.

Quinn observó como Rachel bajaba su mirada de su rostro a sus abdominales, acariciándola con su mirar a medida que recorría cada milímetro de su pecho. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, la porrista pudo observar antes de que la morocha desviara rápidamente la mirada de su cuerpo hacia el frente.

Se sintió incómoda ante el repentino calor que arribó en su cuerpo y se puso rápido la remera y un abrigo sobre ella; a pesar de que su temperatura había comenzado a aumentar. Necesitaba tomar aire y entrar en contacto con el fresco exterior. Cerró su bolso y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta junto con Rachel; al abrirla se encontró con Santana y Brittany.

- ¿Qué hace Treasure Trail aquí? -dijo la latina mirando a Rachel con una ceja levantada.

- Está conmigo -dijo Quinn mientras molesta se abría camino por el costado de la otra morocha.

- ¿Contigo? -preguntó Santana. Rachel logró escaparse de las garras de la porrista y alcanzó a Quinn que avanzaba, por el pasillo iluminado por la luz del exterior, hacia la puerta principal.

- Si -dijo abriendo la puerta-. Nos vemos.

- Adiós -saludó alegre Brittany, agarrando por el hombro a Santana.

Fueron en el pequeño auto ecológico de Rachel hacia su casa. El camino fue silencioso y un poco incómodo, pues no había tema de conversación y el silencio las llevaba a pensar; y ambas estaban pensando en algo que no querían pensar.

Llegaron y bajaron del auto en cuanto Rachel apagó el auto y caminaron; Berry liderando y Quinn la seguía. Abrió la puerta con un movimiento de llaves rápido y permitió entrar a la porrista al lugar en el que Rachel se sentía bien y segura de sí misma -dejando de lado el escenario, que era en donde se sentía realizada, poderosa y única-.

Dentro era cálido y emanaba a familiaridad, a amor. Rachel siguió hasta las escaleras.

- Ponte cómoda -le dijo a Quinn. No hacía manera de que dejara que la porrista entrara a su habitación. Ese era su único refugio del mundo, donde nadie la juzgaba y donde podía pensar y dejarse sentir el amor, la tristeza, el dolor.

Dejó su mochila sobre la silla de su escritorio. Su habitación todavía iluminaba por la luz del exterior que entraba sobre la ventana del escritorio, estaba en orden, como siempre. Con su cama con la cabecera en contra de la pared, opuesta a la ventana, con mesitas de luz a ambos lados. La puerta del baño, sami abierta, mostraba que no había nadie dentro. Su máquina elíptica en un rincón a la izquierda del baño y la puerta de entrada a su cuarto en la pared opuesta al baño.

Todo estaba en silencio y Rachel se sentó a los pies de su cama, con las manos en sus rodillas.

"_Bueno, Rachel, tienes como menos de dos minutos para pensar antes de que Quinn se vuelva loca y comience a romper todo escaleras abajo hasta que te dignes a bajar. Primero ¡¿Qué fue éso? ¿Qué fue éso que pensaste no sólo una vez, sino __dos__ veces en el día? Primero en la práctica de porristas y otra en el vestuario de mujeres. No tengo problemas con que tengas fantasías -de cualquier tipo- con quien sea, pero que sea Quinn Fabray es un gran problema para nosotras y podría provocar el final de nuestra existencia en el mundo como lo conocemos provocado por más que unos pocos slushie facials durante la semana. No, Rachel. No lo hagas. Eres mucho más inteligente y fuerte como para sentir esas... __Cosas__, por la Perra a Cargo de la secundaria._"

- Berry ¿Dónde estás? -preguntó Quinn desde el pasillo. Al parecer Rachel estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no escuchó los pasos de Quinn subir la escalera, acercarse a su puerta y abrirla.

"_No lo arruines_", pensó y luego vió el rostro de la rubia asomarse, admirando todo a su alrededor, hasta que se encontró con sus ojos marrones. "_No lo arruines Rachel_", se repitió.

- Aquí estoy -dijo la morocha volviendo en sí.

- ¿Vamos a seguir con el trabajo? -preguntó Quinn abriendo la puerta aún más, con su mano derecha todavía en el picaporte y apoyada con su lado izquierdo en el marco de la puerta.

- Si, perdón -dijo levantándose de los pies de la cama-. Vamos.

No permitió que Quinn entrara en su habitación simulando que tenía prisa para salir y chocándola "sin querer" delicadamente, provocando que se moviera hacia atrás e internándola en el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

- Dios, Berry. Si no querías que entre a tu habitación podrías habérmelo dicho -dijo mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

- Cierto. Lo siento -dijo medio en serio, medio sin pretender lo que decía-. Vamos a trabajar.

. . . .

Pasaron las horas y la noche comenzó a aparecer. Quinn y Rachel todavía no habían terminado el trabajo para el señor Stapleton, así que la porrista tuvo que quedarse a comer en lo de los Berry.

- Maldita sea -dijo por lo bajo, pero al parecer lo suficientemente alto como para que Rachel la escuchara y la mirara con sus ojos entrecerrado-, mi celular se ha quedado sin batería.

- Toma, utiliza éste -dijo Rachel alcanzándole el teléfono fijo, con su base. Un ruido en la cocina hizo que la morocha reaccionara. Oh, ahí están mis padres; los ayudaré a preparar las cosas.

- Gracias -dijo Quinn apoyándose el tubo en su oreja izquierda y comenzando a marcar-. Hola, ¿Má?... Sí, soy Quinn. Mira, me tendré que quedar un rato más en lo de los Berry, probablemente a cenar, porque tenemos que terminar este trabajo para mañana -le contó a su madre. Rachel salía de la cocina para decirle que ya estaba la comida-. Si, Má. Yo también te amo. Adiós.

Rachel sonrió al escucharla tan cálidamente hablando, y Quinn cortó, sin notar que la morocha la había estado observando y escuchando por los dos últimos segundos.

- Ya está la comida, Quinn. Espero que te guste la comida china.

- Si, está bien -dijo y sonrió a Rachel que caminaba de vuelta hacia la cocina.

. . . .

Comenzaron a comer y fue Evan quien comenzó la conversación.

- ¿Cómo les fue e la escuela hoy, chicas? -Rachel sonrió.

- Hoy fue un día bastante interesante. El almuerzo con ustedes estuvo magnífico y sabía que Papá no se había dado cuenta de que le habíamos preparado una sorpresa.

"_Sorpresa_", pensó Quinn por un momento. "_¡AH, cierto!_".

- Feliz cumple, señor Berry -dijo Quinn a Michael. Se había olvidado por completo de lo que le había dicho Rachel más temprano ese día, explicándole que ésa era la razón por la que no podrían trabajar juntas en el almuerzo.

- Muchísimas gracias, Quinn. Eres muy amable -dijo sonriente de manera amable. Rachel volteó para sonreírle también a la rubia, que la miró por el rabillo del ojo y se sonrojó levemente y la porrista miró hacia abajo para evitar que se notara.

. . . .

- Bueno, creo que es hora de que terminemos el trabajo -dijo Rachel cuando todos habían terminado de comer, levantando su plato y el de Quinn; que se levantó con su vaso en la mano y lo dejó en la mesada.

- No se preocupen por los platos, los lavo yo luego -dijo Rachel, levantando los platos de sus padres-. Vayan a descansar.

- ¿Estás segura? -preguntó Evan mientras su hija lo abrazaba por el cuello, desde atrás y le daba un pequeño beso en le mejilla.

- Segurísima.

- Está bien -dijo Michael.

- Feliz cumple, Papi -le dijo ahora abrazándolo a él.

- Gracias, hijita. ¿No es como la enésima vez que me lo dices?

- Nunca se es suficiente con unas pocas demostraciones de amor. Me gusta mantenerlos actualizados. Nunca es suficiente cuando se trata de mostrarte cuánto te amo -dijo Rachel sonriente. Sus padres le dieron cada uno un abrazo y un beso en la coronilla y saludaron a Quinn.

- Esperamos verte pronto, Quinn. Fue un gusto conocerte -dijeron los padres.

- Lo mismo digo -respondió Quinn. Sonrió y no le costó. No fingió sonreír. Todo salía tan natural.

Los padres de Rachel subieron por las escaleras hacia su habitación dejándolas solas.

- Bueno, terminemos el trabajo así puedes irte a descansar.

- Así puedo irme, querrás decir -dijo en tono sarcástico. Rachel la miró desilusionada.

- No, no es éso lo que quise decir -trató de enmendar Rachel.

- Está bien, Berry. A pesar de que no nos llevemos perfectamente, y que haya habido un trabajo del señor Stapleton de por medio, me gustó estar aquí -dijo sinceramente. Cruzó sus brazos, acariciándose los antebrazos como si tuviera frío; mientras miraba a su alrededor-. Algo aquí se siente tan cálido.

- Puedo abrir la ventana, si quieres.

- No es a éso a lo que me refiero, Berry. Sólo escucha -dijo. No podía evitar ser un poco brusca, pero trató de tranquilizarse. Era sólo que a veces Rachel lograba sacarla de quicio, y bastante rápido-. Algo en tu casa es tan familiar, y es cómodo estar aquí. Es... _Lindo_.

Rachel sonrió tímidamente, mirando el suelo y luego mirándola a Quinn.

Ahora entendía por qué Finn amaba tanto a la cantante. Nunca lo había hecho pues nunca se había interesado en conocer esta parte de Rachel, tan distinta de la Rachel que se veía mucho en la escuela.

Por un momento ambas estuvieron cómodas con la compañía de la otra y Rachel se preguntó si aquello volvería a pasar nuevamente, pero no lo creyó muy posible. Por lo menos no en la escuela. Quinn simplemente no quería pensar en lo que vendría después, lo que pasaría el día siguiente, cuando probablemente todo volviera a la realidad, a como era antes de que ellas tuvieran que trabajar juntas.

Caminaron hacia el sillón. Faltaban unas pocas preguntas que respondieron más rápido de lo que creían.

- Bueno, voy a lavar los platos -dijo Rachel levantándose y dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio-. Cuando termine, te llevo a tu casa.

- No, está bien. Puedo caminar. No está tan lejos.

- No, Quinn. No puedo permitirme dejarte hacer éso. Sólo espera un rato, y luego que llevaré rápido a tu casa, si es que tienes prisa -dijo Rachel caminando hacia la cocina.

Quinn se quedó pensado sola y sintió correcto ayudar a Rachel a lavar los platos. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde estaba la morocha, que ya había comenzado a lavar un vaso y luego lo puso al costado para que se seque. La porrista lo agarró y comenzó a secarlo con una franela. Rachel la miró, pero la rubia simplemente siguió mirando el vaso; la cantante siguió con lo que hacía, sonriente.

Rachel le alcanzó otro vaso a Quinn y sus dedos se tocaron sin querer.

"_Contrólate y no seas estúpida_", pensó Quinn, "_Compórtate como un ser humano_". A Rachel no pareció importarle mucho, pues seguía lavando como si nada.

- ¿Cómo estás, con Finn? -preguntó Quinn, mirando las gotas caer del vaso que se encontraba secando. Rachel la miró, pero la porrista no le devolvió la mirada.

- Bien... -se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, como dudando en decir o no lo que estaba pensado- ¿Todavía te gusta?

Quinn rió y la miró.

- No, en absoluto.

- Igual siento que podríamos estar mejor, pero simplemente necesito tiempo para mí misma, para reconectarme con mi yo interior nuevamente. Necesito pensarme como un individuo y no como parte de una pareja. No todavía. Quiero descansar -hizo una pausa-. Quiero divertirme un poco.

Quinn dejó salir un respiro forzado, mezclado con una risita.

- Nunca creí que te escucharía decir éso, Berry -Rachel rió con ella mientras sus miradas se conectaban.

- Se nota que no me conoces, Quinn -dijo sonriendo y volviendo su mirada al plato que estaba fregando.

- Después de hoy, eres una desconocida para mí -Rachel paró bruscamente de lavar-. Quiero decir, porque conocí a una parte de ti que nunca había conocido.

- Rachel Berry, encantada de conocerte -dijo estirando su brazo izquierdo, con su mano llena de espuma, en forma de saludo hacia Quinn, quien rió tímidamente.

- Igualmente -dijo sonriendo.

En ese momento, la imagen que podría tener la una de la otra, cambió para siempre. Se convirtieron en dos desconocidas, dos extrañas, que coincidían en lugar y movimiento.

Quinn sabía que si no hubiera sido por el señor Stapleton y su estúpido informe de reproducción celular, nunca lo habría hecho, nunca se hubiera interesado en conocer a Rachel Berry, la persona _más fastidiosa_ de toda William McKinley.

. . . .

Rachel y Quinn caminaron hacia el auto de dos puertas de la pequeña Berry. Entraron cada una en el lado correspondiente y manejaron hacia la casa de las Fabray. Ninguna habló oyes estaban cansadas. Quinn a punto de quedarse dormida en el asiento del copiloto, cabeceando de vez en cuando y tratando de disimular que sus ojos se cerraban sin que ella tuviera control sobre ellos; tuvo que obligarse a mantenerlos abierto sacudiendo su cabeza al ver que Rachel se estaba acercando a su casa y comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad.

Luego de un silencio incómodo mientras la porrista se desabrochaba el cinturón, dijo:

- Gracias... Por todo -dijo bajando, pero metió su cabeza una vez abajo, dentro del auto, inclinándose hacia adentro-. Maneja con cuidado.

- Lo haré, Quinn. Muchas gracias -dijo sonriendo-. Duerme bien.

- Igualmente - dijo y cerró la puerta.

Y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su casa, se dió cuenta de algo: estaba teniendo dudas acerca de cómo era Rachel Berry.

Y quizás, sólo quizás, todavía no era muy tarde para empezar a desear verdaderamente conocer aquella extraña tan interesante y llena de misterios que representaba, para ella, Rachel Berry.


	3. Best of You

Lo mismo se aplica para este capítulo.

**Length:** ~3800

* * *

Capítulo 3: "_Best of You_" (Foo Fighters)

Rachel caminaba hacia su casillero, repasando en su mente el horario del día para saber qué libros tenía que sacar de acuerdo con la materia del primer período de la mañana de jueves.

- Hola, Rachel -dijo Finn apareciendo desde la derecha de la morocha. Ella lo miró y él se agachó torpemente, como siempre característico de él, y le besó la mejilla; alejándose sonriente. Rachel simplemente le sonrió de manera fugaz y volvió a lo que hacía. Finn no dijo nada, pero le pareció extraña la reacción de la cantante. Sin embargo, se animó a preguntarle:- ¿Estás bien?

- Perfecta -dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba su casillero-. Vamos, que si no llegaremos tarde a la clase de Ecología.

- Adoro cuando haces éso -dijo Finn, sonriente, mientras Rachel enredaba su brazo con el de él y los conducía al aula del señor Robbins. Rachel guardó silencio, y Finn comenzó a preocuparse todavía más por la falta de discurso de ella.

. . . .

- ¿Vamos a hablar de ésto alguna vez? -dijo al salir de la clase, ya en un rincón no tan concurrido del pasillo, en comparación a los demás que estaban llenos de adolescentes por todas partes-. Porque estoy cansado de no saber lo que sucede contigo, ni con nosotros.

- Finn, no hay un _nosotros_. Sólo somos_ tú _y _yo_; dos personas totalmente distintas. No somos una unidad -dijo Rachel algo fastidiada, pues Finn había estado tratando de llamarle la atención durante todo el período pasado-. Pensé que entendías. Pensé que esperarías.

- Estoy cansado de esperar Rachel. Nunca hay respuesta de tu parte. Nada parece avanzar.

- Entonces no esperes más, Finn. Nadie te está obligando -dijo y apoyó su dedo índice, marcando círculos sobre su sien.

- Sabes que éso no es justo, Rachel -dijo pateando alguna basurilla invisible en el suelo.

- Mira, Finn... Lo siento, pero necesito tiempo. Y tú estás perdiendo el tuyo al estar conmigo -dijo mirándolo a los ojos, algo compasiva -. Y que tú estés conmigo constantemente, hostigándome porque no quieres esperar más, no me deja concentrar en lo que quiero. Necesito...

- Estar sola -adivinó Finn con voz triste, mirando al suelo-, lo sé. Sólo... Sólo dime cuando estés lista. Estaré esperando.

Con éso dicho, el quarterback se perdió entre el mar de gente. El timbre sonó y Rachel se maldijo a sí misma en su interior por haber perdido tanto tiempo, pues debería ir rápido a su casillero para buscar el libro de Biología.

Pensar en tener clases de Biología le daba vueltas el estómago, notó mientras se encaminaba hacia su casillero. El girar de éste aumentaba a medida que se acercaba al curso, y una vez dentro, tuvo que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta por dos segundos.

- ¿Está bien, señorita Berry? -preguntó el señor Stapleton desde su escritorio, mirando algo preocupado a Rachel.

- Si, señor Stapleton. Sólo me estaba sintiendo un poco mareada, pero ahora me encuentro mejor -dijo irguiéndose. Sus ojos recorrieron el aula en busca de su asiento de siempre, pero vio a este espécimen de humano, si es que se podía llamar a Jacob Ben Israel así. Rachel entrecerró los ojos mientras veía como el chico con afro le dedicaba una mirada "seductora". Ése era el único lugar libre.

Ése y el que estaba junto a Quinn Fabray.

La morocha caminó dubitativamente hacia el último banco de la fila izquierda. Quinn la miró por dos segundos y Rachel pudo jurar que el labio de la rubia se había arqueado para sonreír, pero tan pronto como sus ojos avellana se cruzaron con los de la cantante, miró al frente, con esa mirada fría y tornada azul, como el profundo océano.

- Hola -dijo susurrando. Su estómago todavía giraba y lo hizo aún más en cuanto escuchó que Quinn respondía a su saludo con un simple "Hola" en el mismo volumen que ella lo había hecho.

El resto de la clase pasó a velocidad normal. El señor Stapleton pidió los trabajos, que Rachel entregó primera que todos. Luego, durante la explicación de un tema nuevo, la morocha tomaba notas y anotaba lo que el profesor anotaba en el pizarrón; Quinn, simplemente se quejaba en voz baja de que no quería hacer nada. La cantante no podía evitar que una risita se le escapara cada vez que la porrista maldecía cuando el profesor empezaba a hablar de un tema nuevo.

- Bueno, tómense estos últimos diez minutos para hacer lo que quieran -dijo e instantáneamente todos cerraron sus libros y se pusieron a charlar. Rachel terminó de hacer unas anotaciones en su carpeta y la cerró lentamente. Simplemente se limitó a observar la interacción entre las tres porristas. Las miraba como si estuviera viendo el Discovery Channel y entendiera el comportamiento tan básico y a la vez tan común en la jungla que era la secundaria William McKinley. Era de esperarse que, como toda adolescente, las tres hablaran sobre cosas como chicos, rumores, y por sobre todo sobre las coreografías que eran impuestas por la entrenadora SIlvester. Sin embargo, Quinn no hablaba mucho. "_Raro_", pensó Rachel.

Santana se dió cuenta de que las observaba, y como era de esperarse, su respuesta fue agresiva:

- ¿Qué estás mirando, Berry? -Rachel se limitó a quedarse en silencio y miró al frente. Sin embargo, pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo que Quinn miraba fijamente a Santana, y ésta la miraba entre confundida y fastidiada; y dirigiéndose en un volúmen un poco más bajo le hizo saber a la capitana de las porristas que no entendía su reacción:- ¡¿Qué?

. . . .

Rachel caminó hacia la biblioteca, en busca de partituras, como siempre. Se armó con una gran cantidad de libros con textos de los musicales de Broadway de los últimos cincuenta años, cortesía de Bryan Ryan; y se fue a una de las mesas del fondo, escondida en un rincón no concurrido, pues a nadie le gustaba estar en la sección de libros sobre enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

Se quedó boquiabierta cuando apreció la imagen de Quinn dormida sobre un libro. La rubia al parecer no había notado la presencia de la cantante, pues seguía recostada como si nada. Rachel sonrió, y se sentó a su izquierda, apoyando delicadamente sobre la mesa los libros que había logrado cargar con sus finos pero fuertes brazos, para evitar despertarla y tomo el que se encontraba en la cima, poniéndolo frente a ella y abriéndolo. Sus ojos se desviaron al libro abierto sobre el que dormía la porrista y se sorprendió al ver que estaba detenida sobre la sección de leones albinos; lo que aumentó la ternura que le daba esa situación. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

Los leones albinos eran muy como Quinn, pensó Rachel. Con la fuerza característica de los leones convencionales, pero tan indefensos en el mundo exterior que se ven obligados a construir paredes a su alrededor, escondiendo su verdadero ser dentro de ellas. Escondiéndose de todo el peligro; y, con el tiempo, uno tiende a acostumbrarse a lo seguro y ya no quiere salir pues teme a lo que pueda pasar, a lo desconocido. Tiene miedo a salir herido.

Y, en parte, todos tenemos ese miedo.

Rachel pasó sus ojos por sobre las partituras, pensando en la metáfora del león albino y se le ocurrió la canción perfecta para cantar, si bien tenía un plan B por si no se le ocurría otra; y el timbre sonó. Juntó sus libros silenciosamente y los fue a dejar a donde los había encontrado. Volvió a ver si Quinn ya se había levantado, pero la porrista seguía ahí como si el sonido del timbre no hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharse a lo largo de toda la escuela, incluida la biblioteca.

La cantante se acercó y lentamente apoyó su mano en la espalda de la rubia, moviéndola un poco de abajo a arriba para despertarla.

- Quinn. Quinn... Ya es hora de ir a clases -decía pero la porrista no se inmutó. Rachel se puso del lado derecho de la porrista, pues su rostro estaba recostado mirando en aquella dirección; y volvió a repetir el proceso, apoyando su mano sobre la espalda de la rubia y diciendo:- Vamos, Quinn. Despierta.

Y sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de la morocha comenzaron a admirar los rasgos tan dulces y delicados de Quinn. Sus tiernos ojos cerrados, la pequeña sombra emitida por la elevación de sus pómulos; su nariz algo angular; y sus labios rosas y finos tan llamativos. Dejó salir un suspiro que mesclaba cansancio y tristeza y besó la frente de la rubia, cariñosamente, como hacían sus padres cuando ella era pequeña, para levantarla cuando se encontraba atrapada en alguna horrible pesadilla.

- Vamos, Quinn. Ya es hora de ir a clases -dijo, casi susurrando, y de a poco, los ojos de la porrista frente a ella comenzaron a abrirse. Se levantó lentamente mirando a Rachel, y luego, casi como si acabara de volver a la realidad (que, en parte, así era) miró el libro abierto frente a ella, y lo cerró rápidamente, ocultándolo debajo de la mesa, sobre su regazo. La cantante sonrió-. Muy tarde. Ya lo vi.

Quinn simplemente siguió mirando hacia abajo, y se levantó.

- No le digas a nadie ¿Ok? -dijo entre un susurro y una súplica. Rachel pasó de estar en cuclillas a pararse y siguió a la porrista.

- No es un crimen que te gusten los leones albinos. En realidad, creo que son bastante adorables, y tiernos. Tendría que haberme pensado antes que, siendo de Leo, te gustarían los leones -Quinn rió: tenía razón-. Pero, todavía no entiendo por qué te gustan los albinos ¿Qué los hace diferente de los "normales"?

- No sé... -respondió mirando la tapa del libro, entre sus manos-. Es como que son fuertes, e indefensos a la vez; pues no pueden vivir en la intemperie por el color de su pelaje, que no les permite camuflarse en la sabana -hizo una pausa mientras se acercaban a la salida de la biblioteca-. Me siento... Reflejada, de alguna manera.

- Te entiendo. Son imponentes, valientes, líderes naturales, solitarios... Misteriosos, interesantes, atractivos -sus palabras atraparon por sorpresa a la misma Rachel; y no sólo a ella, sino también a Quinn. Ambas se quedaron congeladas ahora fuera de la biblioteca, en el pasillo ya vacío; mirando incómodamente hacia cualquier otro lado menos a los ojos de la otra. El silencio embarazoso evidenciaba la tensión entre ellas. Quinn tragó saliva y dijo:

- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

- Inglés.

- Ah... Yo tengo Trigonometría -dijo balanceando su peso de un pie al otro.

- ¿Quieres que caminemos juntas? Puesto que nuestras aulas están en la misma dirección.

- Bueno -dijo luego de un momento de silencio, y así, comenzaron a caminar por el corredor, en dirección contraria a la puerta de entrada. No hablaron, y Rachel fue la primera en despedirse, pues su curso estaba antes. Quinn se limitó a asentir y siguió luego de mirarla por dos segundos más.

Aquel era el último período de la mañana, antes del almuerzo y, por un momento, Rachel pensó que quizás, sólo _quizás_, ése sería un buen día.

Mientras seguía su camino, Quinn pensó lo mismo.

. . . .

- Hola, Rachel -dijo sonriendo tímidamente Finn a la morocha, que se encontraba de su casillero guardando sus libros. Hudson sintió que esa era un escena muy parecida a la que había sucedido en la mañana, pero esperaba que tuviera un final diferente- ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?

Rachel miró rápidamente a su alrededor y al volver sus ojos hacia Finn, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y su mirada resplandecía.

- Está bien -dijo poniendo su último libro y cerrando delicadamente su casillero para luego pasar a darle un abrazo al quarterback, quien estaba sorprendido por el gesto, pero se alegró.

- Genial -dijo sintiéndose, y sonriendo, totalmente realizado. Tocó con su codo el brazo de Rachel, en señal de que podía enrollar su brazo con el de él. Ella sonrió y así lo hizo. Juntos, atravesaron el pasillo hacia la cafetería y se sentaron en una de las mesas cerca de la entrada.

Rachel reía educadamente como respuesta a los chistes de Finn, pero aparte de éso, no hablaba mucho. Y no _mucho_ en términos de Rachel Berry -que implicaría mucho más de lo que una persona normal podría imaginarse-, sino _mucho_ en términos "normales", que implicaba que no estaba hablando en absoluto.

. . . .

Los días pasaron y Rachel y Finn eran inseparables, casi como Brittany y Santana; lo que molestaba a Quinn más de lo que ella creía. Nunca se dio cuenta de que cada vez que nombraban a Hudson su mano se cerraba firmando un puño y le daban ganas de romper cualquier cosa que se encontrara cerca de ella.

- Definitivamente están de vuelta -dijo Kurt, apoyando su cabeza en su mano, mientras por su codo se apoyaba en el piano, en el cuarto del coro. Todos observaban la interacción entre Finn y Rachel; cómo él hablaba y ella reía. Y Quinn no podía evitar querer golpear tan fuerte las teclas del piano, que se encontraba tocando Brad, como para romperlas y que produjeran un ruido horrendo.

- No necesitas ni decirlo. Finn sigue a Rachel a todos lados como un pequeño cachorro. Es tan evidente -dijo Mercedes.

- Me contaron que en la fiesta de Puck, lo hicieron -dijo Artie. Quinn fijó sus ojos en él. Ella los había visto besarse, y la mera idea de siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que ello haya sucedido, enfermaba a Quinn mientras sentía un leve pinchazo en el pecho; provocaba que cualquier gana de hablar, de comer, o de moverse, desapareciera instantáneamente de su cuerpo. ¿Qué sucedía con ella?

Quinn se movió de las cercanía del piano y se sentó en el último banco de la fila de atrás, en el lado contrario al que se encontraban los tortolitos.

- Es desagradable. Están uno encima del otro dijo santana.

- Si -se limitó a decir Quinn, cuyos ojos irradiaban una luz verde por los celos, y roja por la ira. Sus brazos temblaban pues quería arrancarle la cabeza a Hudson, y tomar su lugar; acariciando las mejillas de Rachel, tocando su hermoso cabello, besando sus labios...

Y sus pensamientos no se detuvieron allí. Quería que todos se fueran para poder acariciar los muslos de la morocha, y subir sus manos por debajo de su pollera, y besarlos. Levantar su remera y pasar sus dedos por sobre el abdomen de Rachel, y besarlo delicadamente, saboreando cada centímetro de la cantante.

"_¡¿QUÉ?_", pensó Quinn, extrañada por la naturaleza de sus pensamientos. "_¿De DÓNDE carajo salieron esos pensamientos? Por DIOS..._"

Desvió su mirada de Rachel y Finn para prestarle atención al señor Schuester, dejando que su voz la distrajera y le evitase pensar.

- ¡Consíganse una habitación! -gritó Santana molesta. El señor S se aclaró la voz.

- Bueno, chicos. Éstos últimos días los he notado bastante... Pensativos. Así que creo que lo mejor sería que cantaran ustedes sobre aquello que los molesta. Encuentren una canción que explique lo que sienten o por lo que están pasando -dijo el señor Schue, siempre juntando sus manos enérgicamente. El trabajo que les había asignado, había logrado captar la atención de Quinn. Era justo lo que necesitaba: utilizar la música como forma de escape. Como solía hacer para llenar el silencio en las noches oscuras, cuando se sentía sola y perdida.

Miró nuevamente a Rachel, que hablaba enérgicamente con Finn. Por lo que podía escuchar, hablaba sobre las ideas de canciones que podía practicar para el día siguiente, pues gracias a que hacía unas horas, había ido a la biblioteca en busca de iluminación musical. "Qué raro", pensó sarcásticamente; y como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, los ojos de la morocha se desviaron de Finn a Quinn, haciéndole dudar a ésta si de verdad lo había pensado o si en realidad había manifestado su comentario en voz alta.

. . . .

Rachel Berry no era cualquier persona, al menos no para Finn, y ella no pasaba desapercibida a los ojos del quarterback. A veces le alegraba tanto verla que le daban ganas de gritar hasta que la voz y sus pulmones no le dieran más.

Sin embargo, Rachel había estado extraña con el pasar de los días; Finn podía notarlo, y si él podía, implicaba que algo importante estaba sucediendo, pero cada vez que intentaba saber cómo estaba la morocha, ella lo evadía y cambiaba de tema, o discutían y tomaban caminos separados. SImpre era igual, y siempre volvía a estar juntos al final del día. Ya casi era rutinario y a Finn no le gustaba discutir con Rachel; no le gustaba sentirla lejos aunque esté a su lado. La morocha era un mundo totalmente ajeno al de Finn; y él quería encontrar la forma de que ella volviera a como era antes. Aquella pequeña parlanchina sin filtro que él tanto adoraba y que lo amaba como cuando cantaron "_No Air_" hace ya mucho tiempo; y le hablaba, por sobre todas las cosas; le era honesta.

Por un momento se le cruzó por la cabeza que quizás era culpa suya que Rachel se comportara de esa manera, Finn no era tonto, sabía que algo debería de estar sucediendo, pero pensó que era por falta de algo, algo que no le podía dar a Rachel y que ella necesitaba; y luego de dejarla en su casa después de la reunión del club Glee, decidió en pensar qué iba a hacer para ganarse a la cantante de nuevo; algo tenía que hacer, después de todo, Rachel valía la pena la pelea y él no era de los que se rendían tan fácilmente.

. . . .

Quinn estaba tratando de encontrar una canción que reflejara perfectamente -o al menos se acercara a ese nivel- lo que estaba atravesando, para la clase del día siguiente con New Directions; y no pudo evitar que la cólera característica de ella hiciera erupción dentro de su cuerpo como un volcán al recordar sucesos ocurridos a lo largo de toda la mañana.

Uno de los que recordaba tan perfecta y nítidamente, como si estuviera pasando todo de vuelta frente a ella, era aquella escena, mientras se dirigía a la cafetería para almorzar y vio otra de las tantas interacciones entre Berry y Finn. Pudo ver como la morocha le sonreía a su ex novio y lo abrazaba efusivamente. Ella simplemente se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos ante la imagen y seguir camino hasta la cafetería, flanqueada siempre por Brittany y Santana.

O en el almuerzo, que cada vez que miraba hacia la parejita, Rachel estaba manteniendo contacto físico con Finn, si bien del mínimo -porque ni siquiera se estaban besando (por Dios, qué asco)- seguía siendo un contacto de la misma naturaleza.

Aunque también recordaba aquel momento en la biblioteca, cuando Rachel se acercó para despertarla.

. . . .

Quinn estaba cansada pues la noche anterior no había podido conciliar bien el sueño, y luego de una de las horas aburridas de la mañana, se dirigió a la biblioteca rápidamente y se escondió en el rincón de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, pues sabía que nadie se pasaría por allí.

Tuvo un sueño raro, bastante raro, en el que ella era una princesa encerrada en una torre, a merced de un enorme y horrible dragón escupe fuego con aliento a azufre que la hacía temblar por su vida. Y a lo lejos, desde la pequeña ventana de la torre, pudo ver que un caballero de armadura plateada y capa azul venía en su dirección, montado en un hermoso caballo blanco, con las crines también de blanco. Nunca se sintió más feliz en su vida, pues por fin alguien venía en su rescate. Pero algo la asustó y la sacó de aquel encanto en el que había caído al ver a su salvador acercarse a donde ella estaba, el rugir del dragón y el ruido del fuego salir por su boca. Quinn se escondió en un rincón, poniéndose en posición fetal, y cerró los ojos tan fuerte como pudo, deseando despertar y salir del sueño. Era un sueño ¿No? Y escuchó más ruidos, y no solo el fuego o los rugidos del dragón, sino también el relinchar del caballo y el sonido de la espada de su amparador.

De repente, todo se sumió en el silencio, pero Quinn no quería abrir los ojos, e incluso intentó mover los pies como en "_El Mago de Oz_" para volver a la vida real, pero no funcionó, seguía allí. Todavía sentía la humedad de aquel cuarto en la cima de la torre de un castillo abandonado. De a poco, escuchó pasos que se acercaban cada vez más a ella y su pecho se hinchaba. Los pasos se detuvieron, y ella sabía que alguien se había detenido justo detrás de la puerta que la separaba de la libertad. Segundo después, seguido por el ruido de la puerta de madera que se caía al suelo, escuchó los pasos, ahora deteniéndose a su lado.

- Quinn, despierta -decía la voz y le dio un beso en la frente, haciéndola estremecer. Lo que le pareció extraño, es que su salvador tenía un tono de voz demasiado agudo para ser hombre. Siempre se imaginó que su príncipe tendría un tono mucho más grueso.

De a poco levantó la mirada, y se sorprendió al ver que su salvador era en realidad su salvadora -¡¿QUÉ?-. Y no era cualquier persona, era Rachel, Rachel Berry. Con su hermoso cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros de metal y su capa azul Francia.

Y luego, con su hermosa sonrisa, la volvió a la realidad.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba de vuelta en la biblioteca, dormida sobre el libro que había comenzado a leer nuevamente -siempre le gustaba de vez en cuando sentarse a ver imágenes sobre los hermosos leones blancos-. Miró al rededor y sus ojos se fijaron en Rachel, que estaba a su lado. Podía sentir una de las manos de la morocha apoyada en su espalda y moviéndose delicadamente, sólo un poco, de abajo para arriba.

. . . .

En una de las tantas clases de Psicología que tenían en la escuela, una vez logró escuchar que los sueños son una expresión del inconsciente, de cosas que no nos atrevemos a pensar ni a decir. Todo lo que reprimimos, va a parar allí y, relacionando todo éso con lo que había sentido a lo largo del día al ver a Berry y a _Finn_ juntos, Quinn llegó a la realización de que probablemente estaba en un aprieto.

Y tenía que salir de allí de inmediato.


	4. Patience

Lo mismo se aplica para este capítulo.

**Length:** ~3800

* * *

Capítulo 4: "_Patience_" (Guns N' Roses)

Viernes a la mañana y ya se había vuelto una rutina para Finn encontrar a Rachel durante los primeros minutos del día buscando sus libros para la asignatura del primer período.

- Rachel -dijo una vez que la alcanzó-, últimamente has estado actuando muy extraño -la morocha abrió los labios para hablar pero el muchacho se le acercó aún más, invadiendo su burbuja de espacio personal, y le tapó la boca delicadamente con su mano derecha, prosiguiendo-: y creo que es por mi culpa. Así que, de ahora en más, me voy a empeñar en ser un mejor hombre. Por tí, Rachel.

Y dicho éso, removió su mano del rostro de Rachel, que lo miraba confundida; haciendo un intento por hablar, abriendo la boca y emitiendo algunos sonidos, pero nada parecía venirle a la mente. Finn siguió al notar el silencio de su amada:

- Quiero ser un mejor hombre, porque tú te lo mereces, Rachel. Éso y mi amor son lo mejor que te puedo dar. Tú haces que quiera sacar lo mejor de mí -hizo un silencio, reflexionando, mirando a la nada- ¿Éso sonó muy cursi?

Rachel rió.

- Si, un poco. Pero está bien -dijo dándole un abrazo. Sin embargo, a pesar de la sonrisa que tenía pegada en su cara, sentía algo extraño en el pecho, y no era amor, ella lo sabría. A pesar de que estaba conmovida por el valor que había tenido Finn al decirle todas esas cosas, su sentimiento no pasaba de la conmoción, y hasta la ternura; pero había otro sentimiento. ¿Culpa quizás? ¿Por qué culpa?

Rachel no lo sabía, y éso la angustiaba más todavía. "_Maldita incertidumbre_" pensó.

- Por favor, dame una razón -escucharon que alguien venía diciendo desde atrás de ellos, acercándose. Quinn pasó a su lado, y Rachel pudo ver como la porrista le dedicaba una mirada de no más de dos segundos de duración para luego moverla hacia arriba, hacia Finn, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada y salía de la escuela. Detrás de la rubia venía Puck, que decía suplicante pero algo malhumorado-: ¡Quinn!

Rachel y Finn se quedan perplejos ante aquella situación, pero éste no le presta mucha atención, y aquella rompe el abrazo con él.

- ¿Qué les habrá pasado? -preguntó extrañada la morocha, todavía mirando hacia la puerta de entrada. Finn se interpuso en la dirección de su mirada, y con su mejor sonrisa dijo:

- No importa. Sólo importamos tú y yo -dijo. Rachel subió su mirada hasta los ojos de Finn, posó sus manos sobre sus pectorales, y lo movió para que quedara apoyado en el casillero, dándole un beso casto.

- Finn, siento la urgencia y el deber de comunicarte que lo que acabas de decir sí fue, en efecto, muy cursi, y de la cursilería de la no tan cara, por no decir, sin gusto; pues seguramente le habrás robado el parlamento a algún actor de Hollywood de los '50 -y al ver cambiar el rostro de Finn, sonrió levemente-, pero aprecio el gesto. Sin embargo

- Si, lo sé, Rachel. Necesitas tiempo -dijo, sonriendo. Gesto que a la morocha le pareció extraño. Pues siempre que ella decía que necesitaba tiempo para ella, terminaban discutiendo y separándose. Observó su horario de clases una vez más, en la puerta de su casillero, mientras desviaba la mirada cada dos segundos hacia la puerta de entrada.

Puck entró luego de un rato. Finn se encontraba todavía apoyado en contra de uno de los casilleros al lado del de Rachel, mientras ella cerraba el suyo. Rachel miró al muchacho con el peinado mohicano. Finn desvió su mirada de Rachel hacia el objeto que ella miraba. Luego de ver que Puck desaparecía en el pasillo, la morocha siguió mirando, de vez en cuando, para ver si Quinn volvía, pero no lo hizo.

. . . .

En el segundo período de clases, Rachel se excusó para ir al baño, y cuando entró, pudo observar que Quinn estaba mirándose en el espejo, con sus manos apoyadas a cada lado del lavabo, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

- ¿Quinn, estás bien? -preguntó y la porrista desvió su mirada rápidamente, parando su silencioso llanto en seco, hacia el reflejo de la morocha en el espejo. Automáticamente se retiró y se encerró en uno de los baños que no estaban clausurados. Rachel se acercó a éste, apoyando su oído contra la puerta- ¿Estás bien?

- Vete, Berry.

- Pero ¿Estás bien.

- VETE. YA.

- Está bien -dijo, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Lo siento -dijo en voz baja Quinn, desde el baño. Rachel pudo escucharla.

- Está bien -dijo en respuesta, con su tono de voz calmo. Se escuchó el ruido de la traba del baño, y la morocha pudo ver salir a una porrista cabizbaja. Quinn levantó la mirada y vio a la cantante todavía con la mano en el picaporte, mirándola.

La escena era un poco incómoda; ambas estaban en silencio, observándose. Esperando que la otra hiciera algo.

Quinn dió un paso al frente. Rachel la miró, chocándose contra la puerta levemente al reflejo que tenía de recibir maltratos de parte las porristas. La rubia, sin embargo, dió más pasos hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la cantante, y la miró. Pudo ver como ella también la observaba. La cabeza de las Cheerios reinstituida se encorvó sólo un poco y posó sus labios sobre la mejilla de Rachel quien, pudo observar, cerró los ojos.

Quinn sostuvo el rostro de la cantante con ambas manos y delicadamente le dió un beso en la frente como ella habría hecho el día anterior, en la biblioteca, salvándola de las garras del dragón y devolviéndole su libertad; fuera del sueño. La rubia se hundió en los ojos de la morocha, mezclando avellana con chocolate. Pude sentir la respiración de la pequeña cantante, lenta, relajada y cómo dejaba caer su peso contra la puerta, mientras la cerraba. Mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Rachel, Quinn se relamió los labios.

Rachel, como siempre que quiere algo, lo tomó por si misma; se hizo un poco para adelante, sellando sus labios con los de Quinn-

El beso fue corto, pero se volvieron a unir un poco más bruscamente, Quinn todavía sosteniendo el rostro de la morocha entre sus manos; y de repente sintió como alguien empujaba la puerta desde el otro lado. Alguien quería entrar.

Rachel y Quinn se separaron inmediatamente y comenzaron a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

- Si. Me tengo que ir. Adiós -dijo la rubia y marchó fuera del baño Rachel sonrió torpemente a la señorita Pillsbury que acababa de entrar al baño y no entendía lo que sucedía; y se fue poco después que la porrista.

. . . .

Rachel volvió al aula. Estaban en la hora de Inglés, con la señorita Worthington, por lo que tenía tiempo para ella sola, pues no compartía la clase con nadie. Su respiración estaba todavía entrecortada, y se notaba que estaba ansiosa. Según lo que le decía su cuerpo, pudo llegar rápidamente a la conclusión de que quería más. Quería volver a hacerlo. "_Seamos sinceros_", pensó Rachel, "_éso fue divertido. Excitante_".

El timbre sonó y Rachel escuchó que la llamaban desde la puerta. Desvió sus ojos de la hoja de papel, en la que estaba escribiendo, y vio que Finn la llamaba.

"_Cierto_", se maldijo Rachel. El haber estado con Quinn hacía menos de cinco minutos le había hecho olvidar todo, incluso el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Finn por ganar su corazón nuevamente.

¿Qué iba a hacer con respecto a lo que pasó en el baño con Quinn? Nada. Absolutamente nada. No tenía por qué hacerlo ¿o no? Fue sólo un beso. Las chicas a su edad lo hacen todo el tiempo; besarse con otras chicas que les parecen lindas, y querer repetirlo, y que sus manos recorrieran el cuerpo de la otra, y tironearle un poco del pelo. ¿No?

- Demonios -dijo Rachel, mientras se levantaba para ir con el quarterback. El día iba a ser bastante largo, al parecer.

No quería que el beso significara algo, pero lo hacía, y éso le molestaba. Aunque le molestaba más el hecho de que no podía controlarse. Lo que sucedió le demostró que una nunca puede estar cien por ciento segura de las cosas. ¿Un par de besos de lengua con la porrista la podían volver así de loca? Por favor...

- Demoños -repitió Rachel, en voz baja, casi sin intenciones de decirlo; y se maldijo de vuelta, porque Finn pudo escucharla.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rach? -dijo abrazándola por el hombro y pegándola contra él.

- Nada -mintió; se le notaba en el rostro, pero al parecer Finn no lo había notado porque comenzó a hablar sobre el trabajo que les había asignado el señor S para el club Glee.

"Bien" pensó Rachel, "con ésto me voy a poder distraer hasta llegar a casa y pensar a solas. Rachel, tienes que soportar hasta después el club Glee. Tú puedes hacerlo."

Se adentraron con Finn en el pasillo, escoltando éste a Rachel hasta su casillero; que lo miró y él le sonrió. La morocha vio que Quinn pasaba a su lado, caminando en dirección contraria y la observó por dos segundos, miradas conectándose. Incluso aunque el mar de gente se abría como el mar rojo a cada paso que daba la rubia, ésta pasó cerca de ella, y sus brazos se tocaron.

. . . .

La siguiente hora era la de Español, con el señor Schuester, por lo que la mayoría de los del club Glee estaban allí. Finn y Rachel estaban sentados juntos, ella del lado del pasillo y él junto a la ventana.

El señor Schue les estaba explicando las conjugaciones de los verbos regulares en pasado; escribiendo las declinaciones en el pizarrón, de espaldas a la calle, como siempre. Rachel sintió como el brazo de Finn rozaba el suyo sobre la mesa y vio que le daba un papel. Subió su mirada al rostro del mariscal de campo, que sonreía.

Rachel lo abrió y miró lo que decía, revolviéndosele el estómago, y no porque hubiera mariposas revoloteando en él -porque no las había-, sino por lo que estaba escrito en él:

"Eres hermosa, y me importas. Te amo."

La morocha se quedó mirando aquel papel, fingiendo que todavía lo leía cuando en realidad ya no era así, pero no sabía cómo mirar a Finn porque se encontraba pensando en el encuentro anterior con Quinn. Tenía culpa. Tenía mucha culpa, pero no quería pensar en ello; tenía que aguantar.

Trató de untar toda la fuerza que su capacidad como actriz le daban para sonreír, y levantó la mirada a los ojos de Finn, iluminado por el sol que entraba por la ventana a su izquierda, cuyos ojos brillaban de alegría y el amor se veía en ellos había tanta verdad en el, tanta pureza, y éso sólo la hacía sentir peor.

- Bueno, chicos -dijo el señor S desde su escritorio-, como nos queda mucho tiempo, les voy a pedir que escriband una carta. Puede estar dirigida a algún amigo, a alguien que conozcan o a alguien inventado. Sé que es mucho pedir, para ser viernes, pero sólo tiene que tener cien palabras. Nada más.

Se escucharon quejas desde el fondo del saló y una de las voces era de Santana, pudo adivinar Rachel. Si no fuera por el hecho de que se sentía culpable de corresponderle cada vez menos el amor a Finn, podría decir que extrañaría aquellos momentos con los Gleeks, o al menos algunos de esos gestos. El club Glee los había unido a todos en el último año; bueno, quizás no tanto, pero los había hecho crecer como grupo y Rachel había aprendido a aceptar -e incluso a querer- a cada uno de sus compañeros por como eran: con sus defectos, pero también con sus virtudes. Muchas veces era lindo estar juntos, pasando el tiempo compartiendo el mismo lugar, el mismo sentimiento, la misma risa, la misma sonrisa cómplice. Eran como hermanos, que se peleaban de vez en cuando, pero que siempre estaban para el otro. Bueno, la comparación no es tan acertada ni se acercaba a la imagen real del club Glee, pensó Rachel, pero podía ver en ellos amigos -si no establecidos ya- potenciales, en alguna medida.

Por un instante, la calidad del momento que apreciaba Rachel le hizo olvidarse del problema. ¿Por qué el día estaba pasando tan lento? Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba _tiempo_ para pensar, y en hora de clases, o en los recreos, o en el almuerzo, no había tiempo suficiente para realizar una introspección y sacar conclusiones racionales en base a lo que estaba sucediendo dentro suyo.

Rachel observó su hoja en blanco, con su lapicera rosa en la mano.

"_Querido_" escribió y miró fuera de la ventana, más allá de la mirada de Finn, con esa sonrisa tan brillante pegada en la cara, tan verdadera; "_Quinnel,_". Se ruborizó ante la idea de que probablemente el señor Schuester se diera cuenta de la obviedad; pero prosiguió con su escribir.

"_Lo que hemos hecho no puede volver a repetirse -a pesar de que no puedo negar mi agrado ante lo sucedido- porque simplemente... No podemos. La tentación nos está probando, pero debemos permanecer firmes y luchar contra ella. Yo necesito tiempo_" siempre necesitaba tiempo, pensó "_para mí misma, para volver a conocerme_."

"_De verdad me hubiera gustado que ésto sucediera en otro momento_", e hizo una pausa, en busca de inspiración.

"_Tengo miedo. No sé de qué, pero es así, y tampoco puedo negarlo. Tengo que mantenerme fiel a mí misma y darme tiempo_", otra vez esa palabra, "_para pensar las cosas. Hay cosas que me retienen de hacer lo que quiero, y no quiero que nuestro encuentro me confunda más de lo que ya lo ha hecho._

"_Quiero concentrarme en saber qué está pasando dentro de mí y qué es lo que quiero verdaderamente_.

"_Simplemente... Tuya,_

"_Rachel*_"

Y luego de haberlo escrito, lo miró una vez más, leyéndolo mientras los recuerdos se metían en su mente. Finn diciéndole que la amaba, justo antes de su presentación en la Regionales; peleando por ella cuando Jesse se interpuso; esperándola y estando siempre a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas; y Quinn tenía que interponerse. Quinn, que no había hecho nunca nada por ella. Nada. Nada bueno había provocado la porrista en ella y no entendía por qué no podía sentirse de la manera que se sentía con la HBIC, con Finn. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser reciproco el sentimiento que tenía Finn con ella? Todo sería tan fácil.

"_La vida no es fácil_", pensó Rachel. "_Si no, no valdría la pena._"

La voz del señor Schuester sacó a la cantante de su ensimismamiento al pedir los trabajos. Pasó a su lado y ella le entregó su escrito.

- Gracias -dijo gentilmente.

- De nada -respondió Rachel en la misma manera.

El timbre una vez más volvió a sonar y ruidos de sillas moviéndose hacia atrás, el creciente murmullo de los estudiantes y la voz del señor Schue, comenzaron a escucharse.

El día pasó más lento de lo que Rachel hubiera querido, y cada vez que pasaba cerca de Quinn, sus cuerpos se rozaban, largando chispas ante el contacto.

En el almuerzo se sentaron con los demás miembros del coro, por lo que Rachel se alegró de no tener que ser atacada por los tratos de Finn.

Odiaba pensar así, pero la sofocaba en niveles impensables.

Quinn no estaba con ellos, sino que se encontraba con Santana y Brittany, en una mesa cerca del centro de la cafetería, con sus uniformes de porrista siempre arreglados, al igual que sus colas de caballo. Rachel pudo observar, siempre que se volteaba "disimuladamente" sobre su hombro, que hablaban normalmente, pero que Quinn a veces levantaba la mirada en la dirección de la morena, encontrándose con los ojos expectantes de ésta, y luego desviándose rápidamente para seguir hablando con sus amigas porristas, como si nada hubiera pasado.

. . . .

La tarde pasó un poco más rápido, para alivio de la cantante. No compartió clases ni con Finn ni con Quinn, lo que le dio un poco de tiempo para pensar sólo algunas cosas superficiales entre actividad y actividad.

. . . .

Cuatro de la tarde en punto y los pasillos de la secundaria William McKinley se llenaban de adolescentes y profesores para vaciarse tras las puertas de entrada sólo unos minutos después. Todos menos los del club Glee salían ansiosamente, después de todo, ya era viernes. Por fin empezaba el fin de semana.

Rachel estaba aliviada, pues desde que Finn le había dicho que quería ser un mejor hombre por ella, no la había dejado sola ni un momento; pero ahora lo estaba, y comenzaba a disfrutarlo de sobremanera. Kurt, Mercedes y Tina se dirigían al cuarto del coro; la pequeña diva les sonrió mientras guardaba sus libros.

- Berry -dijo Quinn de la nada, agarrando del brazo a Rachel y tirándola pasillo abajo, en dirección al baño de mujeres-, tenemos que hablar.

Rachel notó el tono dominante, mandón y brusco de siempre de la porrista, mientras ésta se dirigía a ella y agarraba fuerte y firmemente de su brazo; y tuvo miedo de que lo que sucediera no fuera placentero en absoluto. O sea, era Quinn Fabray. Y ella era Rachel Berry. Puras matemáticas.

Entraron al baño, dejando que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellas. Quinn bajó su mano hasta la muñeca de la morocha y caminaba agachándose para mirar debajo de la puerta de cada baño; sin soltarla.

- Nadie se tiene que enterar de lo que pasó -dijo ahora parándose y mirando a Rachel de frente.

- En efecto, nadie necesita saberlo -sentenció la cantante. Hubo un silencio y Quinn prosiguió:

- En ese caso... -y tiró del brazo de Rachel, acercándola a ella y besándola hambrientamente; abrazándola por la cadera, tratando de pegar su cuerpo con el de la diva, quien le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, sosteniéndole el rostro con ambas manos.

La sangre que corría por las venas de Rachel hervía por el contacto que mantenía, y junto con la adrenalina que hacía vibrar su cuerpo de la excitación, se encontraba en un éxtasis. Quinn la hizo girar sobre sus pies y caminar hacia atrás, hasta encontrarse con la pared. La morocha dejó salir un pequeño quejido mientras se seguían quejando, pero la porrista siguió con lo suyo, dejando sus manos caer desde la cadera de la morena hasta la parte alta de sus muslos, tocando la piel bronceada, y subiéndolas, recorriendo el mismo camino pero por debajo de la pollera hasta el trasero de la cantante; apretándolo ligeramente, y acercando aún más sus caderas. El beso se profundizó con rapidez y Rachel podía sentir cómo sus músculos entraban en calor en contacto con Quinn.

Finalmente, se separaron, en busca de aire.

- Tenemos que ir al cuarto del coro -dijo Rachel, luego de tanto silencio, tratando de recuperar aire y volver a su pulso normal.

- Okay -dijo Quinn, pero se quedó en silencio, permaneciendo en la misma posición, mirando a Rachel y Rachel mirándola a ella. Sus labios se unieron nuevamente, en un beso brusco y apasionado, sus lenguas luchando y buscando un último contacto, tratando de aprovechar cada segundo. Rachel sostuvo a la porrista de la remera -marcando arrugas en ella con sus manos cerradas como puños cerca del cuello-, y con un quejido, se separó.

- Vamos -dijo, acomodándose la pollera y su remera blanca con lunares negros-. Estamos llegando ya bastante tarde a la clase.

Ambas se miraron en el espejo, arreglándose el maquillaje y el peinado. La cantante tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para pelear la urgencia -y casi la necesidad- de satar sobre la porrista a su lado, y besarla hasta el fin de los tiempos. Se acercó a la puerta, y la abrió sosteniéndola por dos segundos para dejar salir a la rubia, que se arreglaba el crucifijo en su cuello.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el saló del coro, y al entrar, las voces se acallaron; ahora todas las miradas sobre ellas. Rachel suspiró y sonrió disculpándose:

- Lo siento por la tardanza, señor Schuester -lo miró. El señor S estaba parado en frente del grupo, dejando notar que muy probablemente ya habían empezado la clase. Quinn simplemente se fue a sentar con Santana y Brittany y, viendo que se había quedado parada como una estatua, sin decir nada, Rachel hizo lo mismo, y se sentó al lado de Finn.

- Bueno, señor Schue, ahora que estamos todos, Puck y yo queremos pasar a tocar una canción -dijo el mariscal.

"_¿Puck y Finn?_" pensó Rachel, "_Casi no se hablan desde lo sucedido con Quinn antes de las vacaciones de verano._"

- Muy bien, Finn. Hágannos el honor -dijo el señor S dándoles lugar a los chicos. Puck se sentó al lado de Hudson en la banqueta de la izquierda, con su guitarra en mano.

_Shed a tear 'cause I'm missing you__  
__I´m still alright to smile__  
__girl, I think about you every day now__  
__was a time when I wasn´t sure__  
__but you set my mind at ease__  
__there is no doubt you´re in my heart now_

Cantó Finn, mirando a Rachel, quien tuvo que contener la respiración para evitar que un grito de sorpresa saliera de su boca. "_Maldita sea, Finn_" pensó. ¿Por qué lo tenía que hacer tan difícil?

"_Maldita sea_"

_Sit here on the stairs__  
__'cause I´d rather be alone__  
__if I can´t have you right now, I´ll wait dear__  
__sometimes, I get so tense__  
__but I can´t speed up the time_

Juntos, Puck y Finn cantaron el estribillo. Rachel pudo observar que aquél cantaba en dirección a Quinn. La morocha volteó su mirada hacia la rubia, que miraba perpleja el espectáculo y luego posó su mirada sobre la cantante por dos segundos, todavía denotando confusión en sus ojos.

Finalmente, la canción llegaba a su auge, Finn cantando la parte principal y Puck haciendo los coros. A Rachel se le ponía la piel de gallina.

_I ain´t got time for the game__  
__´cause I need you (patience, yeah)__  
__yeah, yeah well I need you__  
__oh, I need you (take some patience)__  
__whoa, I need (just a little patience is all we need)__  
__ooh, this ti- me..._

En ése mismo instante, una vez que Puck tocó el último acorde, dejándolo resonar, llenando el silencio en la habitación, Rachel recordó una cosa que Quinn –y en parte el pequeño espectáculo que habían montado los dos futbolistas- le había hecho olvidar por unos segundos: tenía cosas _muy_ importantes en las que pensar.


	5. Why do You Love Me

Perdón por la tardanza, es que estuve a full -y todavía lo estoy- con las evaluaciones y los trabajos prácticos y las monografías... Lo de siempre. Esto de estar a dos semanas de terminar el ciclo lectivo me tiene las bolas llenas. Ya quiero que llegue viernes a la tarde así veo "Grilled Cheesus". Gracias a todos lo que leen y dejan reviews. Reviewing is Loving.

Las mismas reglas se aplican para este capítulo.

**Length**: ~4500

* * *

Capítulo 5: "_Why do you Love me_" (Garbage)

Quinn estaba recostada sobre su cama, la oscuridad de la noche contrastada con la luz de la calle que entraba por la ventana, y el silencio que invadía sus oídos, llenaban cada rincón de su ser. No podía dormir, al parecer, pues a pesar de que estaba sumamente cansada y sus ojos se cerraban, no parecía poder conciliar el sueño. Algo le molestaba.

Un pensamiento fugaz que se le apareció en la mente le hizo apretar sus piernas juntas, cerrándolas con fuerza, y se acostó sobre su costado derecho. Intentó cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida, pero la imagen aparecía cada vez que lo hacía: Rachel y ella, en el armario de la casa de los Puckerman. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Puck no hubiera interrumpido la escena?

"_Demonios_" pensó cerrando los ojos una vez más, pero está vez, gracias a Dios -agradeció Quinn- se quedó dormida en medio del silencio, la oscuridad, la confusión y una extraña sensación en su pecho.

. . . .

Ya comenzaba a amanecer y la luz del viernes empezaba a hacerse presente. Quinn pudo escuchar que alguien tocaba la puesta de su habitación con unos golpecitos débiles, delicados.

- Quinnie, ya es hora de levantarse -dijo Judy, su madre. Quinn se sentó, estiró sus brazos como un gato, y le sonrió.

- Gracias, mami.

Se levantó de la cama y se desvistió una vez en el baño. Se metió en la ducha y se le erizaron los vellos en cuanto entró en contacto con las primeras gotas de agua que estaban frías. Alejó su cuerpo hasta sentir que el líquido comenzaba a tomar temperatura.

Mientras se ponía shampoo en la mano para colocárselo en el pelo, pensaba acerca de su sueño y el beso que compartió con la cantante. Se sentía rara cada vez que lo hacía; pero en cuanto sintió que su entrepierna comenzaba a humedecerse con fluidos propios de su cuerpo, se golpeó el muslo derecho con su mano cerrada en un puño fuertemente. Se suponía que no debería pensar en ello: ella era una chica, era católica, ya le había dado suficientes problemas a su madre con el embarazo -además, no quería ser echada por segunda vez-, era nuevamente la cabeza de las porristas; pero, _por sobre todo_, era Quinn Fabray. Tenía una reputación que mantener.

Todo lo pensó en silencio, dejando que el agua cayera, recorriendo su cuerpo, al suelo. No quería decir nada en voz alta, pues sabía que una vez que lo hiciera, no habría marcha atrás. Las palabras tienen una fuerza oculta que va más allá de lo que nosotros creemos; e, incluso aunque se las lleva el viento, pueden herir y dejar marca, Quinn sabía de éso. Incluso las palabras que mienten tienen una pizca de verdad, y Quinn estaba cansada de tener que enfrentar la realidad. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Está bien, ella fue quien causó su malpasar, pero éso que sentía al pensar en Rachel... ¿**QUE**? ¿Pensar en Rachel? No, ella no estaba pensando en Rachel, en _Berry_. No estaba pensando en nadie. Sólo era una adolescente normal, tomando una ducha normal para después prepararse para ir a su escuela normal.

Después de tanto caos en su vida; de haber quedado embarazada fruto de su infidelidad hacia Finn con Puck, haber tenido un tour por diferentes lugares donde dormir luego de que la echaran de su casa y haber dado en adopción a Beth que cuando pensaba en ello, se sentía terrible-; Quinn sólo quería un poco de paz. Quería disfrutar de sus últimos dos años que le quedaban en la secundaria, sin riesgo de ponerse en situaciones en las que esté en una posición vulnerable; y ser nuevamente la HBIC le daba esa ventaja, nunca más la agarrarían desprevenida, nunca más se burlarían de ella. Actuaba fríamente, y a veces también manipuladoramente, y así era como quería que la vieran. Quería que le temieran.

Luego de dejar caer un poco de lluvia fría sobre su cuerpo, haciéndolo tiritar, Quinn salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse.

. . . .

Su madre la dejó en la escuela y ella bajó del auto despidiéndose con un simple "adiós", internándose en el mundo de gente que se juntaba para formar un embudo en la entrada principal. Sin embargo, con sólo aclararse la garganta, la gente comenzó a correrse de su camino, mirándola con miedo en los ojos, y ella sonrió, sintiéndose poderosa y realizada por causar éso en los demás.

Caminó hasta su casillero, y simplemente se apoyó allí a esperar a que vinieran Santana y Brittany para hablar de la coreografía que tenían que practicar, y burlarse de algún nerd cualquiera que eventualmente pasara por allí.

- Qué onda, _sweet momma_ -dijo Puck acercándose a ella por su costado derecho. La tomó por sorpresa, pero ella se las manejó para disimularlo bastante bien. El jugador de football pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de la porrista y le dio un bezo en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó hostilmente mientras intentaba alejar el enorme cuerpo de Puck de el suyo.

- Estaba tratando de ser amable -dijo algo molesto.

- ¿Tirándote prácticamente encima mío? -dijo luego de lograr sacárselo de encima -. De cualquier forma, ¿por qué querrías ser amable?

- Porque me gustas.

- Ah, no. ¿Vas a empezar de vuelta con éso, Puck?

- No se elije el amor.

- No me vengas a hablar de amor -dijo Quinn-. Tú no sabes lo que es amar a otra persona a excepción de tí mismo.

- No entiendo qué es lo que te molesta de que me sienta atraído hacia tí.

- Puck, me dejaste embarazada. Me mentiste al decir que te habías encargado de la protección. Me dijiste que dejara de engordar porque no te gustaban las gordas -dijo enojada. Puck miró a un costado, frustrado-. Y la única razón por la que querías que criáramos a Beth juntos era porque te querías probar a tí mismo que eras mejor que tu padre. Pero ¿sabes qué? -sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente, la HBIC estaba a punto de salir, y nadie la iba a detener-: no lo eres. Lo único que haces es acostarse con cualquier cosa que utilice pollera, y emborracharte, tratando de hacerle creer a los demás que eres un chico malo.

Puck la miró herido y enojado.

- ¿Éso es por lo que no te gusto? Antes te parecía atractivo.

- ¿Y?

- Entonces debe de haber otra razón, pues soy el chico más atractivo de la escuela.

- ¿Estás escuchando lo que dices? ¿Piensas siquiera antes de hablar?

- ¿Cuál es la razón por la que no te gusto?

- No hay otra razón, Puck. Simplemente es así, me disgusta tu forma de ser. Todo lo que representas.

- No tienes que mentirme ¿Sabes?

- Ay, Puck, ya basta -dijo Quinn comenzando a caminar sin rumbo alguno; pero al parecer, sus pies la llevaban en dirección a la entrada.

- Por favor, dame un razón -dijo Puck, siguiéndola unos pies más atrás. La porrista no se detuvo, ni miró atrás. Puck la llamó, aún más frustrado-: ¡Quinn!

Pero la rubia siguió su camino, aunque casi se detuvo en seco al ver a Rachel abrazando a Finn. Pasó al lado de ellos, y su mirada se cruzó con la de la morocha, pero luego miró al quarterback, que movía sus ojos de Puck hacia ella; rastros de una amplia sonrisa se veían en su rostro, que ahora se encontraba serio, mirando la situación. Se dirigió a la puerta principal y salió del edificio.

. . . .

- Puck, ni siquiera empezamos el primer período y ya estás molestándome. Tu y yo nunca seremos una pareja -dijo Quinn volteándose a ver al jugador de football americano, que se detuvo frente a ella. Ya casi no pasaba nadie cerca de ellos, en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

- Dame una sola razón -decía levantando su dedo índice-. Una sola.

- Basta, Puck -dijo Quinn apretando su cabeza entre sus manos, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo-. Basta.

- Te gusta alguien, ¿no? -dijo. Quinn se apoyó contra la pared detrás de ella, todavía con su cabeza entre sus manos.

-¡No! -respondió mirando ahora a Puck, cansada. Él la estaba haciendo enojar, y cuando se enojaba, no podía controlarse.

- ¿Quién te gusta, Quinn? ¿Quién te gusta? -repetía Puck. La cabeza de Quinn giraba. Estaba a punto de tener una verborragia y le preocupaba que si el chico con el mohawk ya crecido la presionaba lo suficiente, diría algo que iba a lamentar- ¿Quién te gusta?

- Nadie -dijo tratando de permanecer calma.

- ¿Quién te gusta?

- Ya te he dicho que nadie.

- ¡¿Quién te gusta?

- ¡Berry! ¡¿OKAY? ¡RACHEL BERRY! -gritó Quinn parándose derecha furiosamente y caminando hacia Puck, pero en cuanto su respuesta hizo eco en su cabeza, le dieron nauseas-. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Ohdiosohdios, oh, DIOS -miró nerviosa a Puck que la miraba, perplejo y boquiabierto-. No. No. Quise decir que me gustaba -y miró alrededor, buscando que alguien apareciera- Jacob Ben Israel... Si. Él.

Jacob venía asomándose por el estacionamiento, en dirección a la entrada y en cuanto escuchó a la rubia nombrarlo, la miró, arqueando su ceja y moviendo sus labios "seductoramente". La porrista lo observó con desagrado.

- ¡Vete de aquí, perdedor! No lo dijo en serio -Quinn miraba al suelo, y caminó hacia atrás nuevamente, para apoyar su espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada-. Por un momento pensé que seguías teniendo sentimientos por Finn, pero ¿por _Rachel_? Eres increíble.

Y se fue, dejándola sola.

. . . .

Quinn se quedó sentada allí, mirando al suelo, contemplando la nada. Su estómago daba vueltas y tenía el corazón en la mano, pues lo había dicho. **Lo había dicho**. Comenzó a preguntarse, plantearse quizás, la posibilidad de que le haya atraído la morocha desde incluso _antes_ del beso y éso la hizo sentir peor.

El tiempo pasó, pero no le importó: tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. O quizás no. Simplemente no tenía ganas de levantarse y volver a la normalidad, fingiendo que no había sucedido nada cuando era todo lo contrario, de hecho. Ahora que lo había dicho, todo se hacía más real.

Con sus dedos pulgar e índice sostuvo el pequeño crucifijo dorado que colgaba de su cuello y lo miró. Extrañaba cuando era pequeña. Cuando nada importaba y con poco se era feliz. Todo era amor y en ese tiempo se sentía completa. Su vida era perfecta, y todo sucedía con tanta facilidad. Con el pasar de los años, pudo notar que todo se complicaba de a poco. Que al crecer, la gente comenzaba a preocuparse por cosas que en la infancia no tenían sentido. El prejuicio...

Pero ella era Quinn Fabray. Ella era fuerte, podía contra todo. No se iba a dejar vencer, no iba a caer. Podía hacerlo. Nadie se mete con ella. Respiró hondo y contó hasta a diez, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, sintió como toda la fuerza que creía que había desaparecido durante su momento de debilidad y enojo con Puck, volvía.

- Ya está -dijo mientras se ayudaba con un brazo apoyado en el suelo para levantarse. Paso a paso se fue acercando a la puerta de entrada.

El pasillo ya estaba vacío, pero no le importaba que la encontraran sin un pase para estar fuera en horario de clases. Inventaría alguna excusa.

. . . .

Caminó, dirigiéndose a su casillero, y en el camino vio a Rachel, en el salón de clases. Si no se equivocaba, estaban en la hora de Inglés, con la apestosa señora Worthington. Había escuchado que en otra escuela se habían quejado por su olor a sudor. Pero éso no era lo que importaba. Lo que importaba era que estaba Rachel, con su hermoso cabello negro brillante cayendo sobre sus hombros, concentrada en mirar hacia afuera más que en prestar atención a la clase. La porrista había pedido salir del aula pues estaba aburrida, pero al ver que su auto convencimiento de que estaba bien y de que podía controlar lo que sentía estaba basado en simples ideas irracionales, apresuró su paso hasta el baño, sintiéndose mareada, confundida y con ganas de llorar. Pero no podía permitirse llorar en público. Nunca.

- ¿Hay alguien aquí? -preguntó dentro del silencio del baño. Puso el tono más amenazador que pudo-: Si hay alguien aquí más vale que salgan porque si no me voy a encargar de convertir sus miserables vidas en un infierno.

Una chica, que no logró reconocer, salió del baño del fondo, con los ojos intrigados y llenos de miedo en cuanto vio de que se trataba de la HBIC. Quinn la miró con fuego en sus ojos, y la pelirroja salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar. Esperó unos segundos, a ver si alguien salía, y caminó mirando por debajo de las puertas: nadie, sólo quedaba ella. Se dirigió al espejo y observó su reflejo, tratando de descifrarse a sí misma. Su mirada de seguridad no estaba más. ¿Qué le sucedía? No entendía lo que pasaba en su interior, esa turbulencia que sentía al pensar en Rachel o al verla la desconcertaba. Nunca había sentido algo así.

Quinn no era de esas personas que se concentraba en entender lo que sucedía dentro suyo simplemente, como típico integrante de su familia, escondía la suciedad bajo la alfombra, posponiendo su introspección. Creía que el sentimentalismo, eran para débiles y lo único que provocaba era dolor, confusión y lo complicaba todo. Algo que aprendió de su padre fue a ser fría y a cerrarse tanto que a veces le costaba darse cuenta de lo que sucedía en su interior. Sin embargo, a pesar de la pared de plomo que había logrado construir al rededor de su corazón con el pasar de los años, Rachel lograba desarmarla, y dejarla completamente indefensa.

No fue sino hasta después de preguntarse por qué era Rachel quien la volvía loca en vez de Finn o incluso de Puck; que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se miró una vez más al espejo, observando cómo las lágrimas caían lentamente, siguiendo un mismo recorrido cada vez; sus mejillas coloradas y calientes. Tampoco pudo escuchar que la puerta del baño se había abierto y que alguien se asomaba sino hasta que una voz la estrepitó fuera de sus pensamientos y confusión y le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Desvió su mirada de su triste reflejo al de -le sorprendió ver- Rachel, en la puerta, que la miraba directo a los ojos a través de su reflejo en el espejo. El pánico y la vergüenza provocaron que caminara hacia el baño más cercano a ella y se escondió.

"_Perfecto_" pensó sarcásticamente Quinn mientras su estómago se revolvía, "_Siempre a tiempo, Rachel._"

La morocha le preguntó varias veces si se encontraba bien -claramente no lo estaba, pues Quinn no era una chica de llorar, y menos aún en lugares púbicos, donde se veía expuesta a situaciones como aquella que se encontraba viviendo en ese momento, en las que alguien, para suerte suya, la encontraba en ese estado tan vulnerable y humillante- y ella se limitó a responderle agresivamente que se fuera, hasta que le gritó que se largara. "De acuerdo" dijo la cantante, limitándose a obedecer, y el débil y suave tono de su voz le hizo a la porrista sentirse mal por haberla tratado de esa manera -no sólo en ese momento, sino durante los últimos cinco años- y en voz baja se disculpó. Rachel sólo respondió que estaba bien, y la rubia sacó la traba del baño, dejándose ver, cabizbaja.

Miró a la morocha, que la miraba, ambas en silencio. Su mente estaba en blanco, pero su estómago seguía traicionándola, haciéndole recordar que no tenía control sobre sí misma, y que probablemente nunca lo había tenido aunque -estúpidamente- lo haya creído así. Su corazón latía tan fuerte y tan rápido que la sofocaba. Dio un paso al frente, su cabeza latía al son de su corazón bombeando sangre. Rachel se movió hacia atrás, con algo de temor en sus ojos. Rápidamente la alcanzó con dos zancadas y la miró a los ojos, sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.

Quiso besarla, en la boca, pero en el último instante se retracto y le plantó un beso en la mejilla izquierda, muy peligrosamente cerca de la comisura de los labios de la morocha; y luego la besó en la frente, pensando en el sueño del día anterior, tan puro e inocente, pero que a la vez escondía un deseo ferviente que crecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

Cuando por fin pudo juntar el valor para besar a Rachel en los labios, su cuerpo vibró y su estómago dio más vueltas que nunca, sin embargo, su corazón ya no la sofocaba. La besó con pasión, y Rachel le devolvió el beso.

. . . .

Luego de aquel suceso, Quinn se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, pues a pesar de como se encontraba hasta hacía unos segundos, en donde no parecía reconocerse en el espejo, no había dejado de ser como era todos los días: quería algo, y lo obtuvo. Después de todo, esa parte de Quinn Fabray que era la única parte que el resto de la gente conocía, aquella que era la Perra a Cargo y la cabeza de las Cheerios, no había desaparecido, incluso aunque Rachel estaba ahí. Al parecer, Berry no era tanto su kriptonita como ella creía. Sonrió mientras caminaba pasillo abajo hasta su salón.

A pesar de lo satisfecha que se sentía consigo misma, su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto tuvo una especie de epifanía al tocar sus labios, todavía con el calor de los de Rachel sobre ellos, y con el sabor a frambuesa latente: quería más.

. . . .

La interrupción de la señorita Pillsbury fue algo vergonzosa, por no decir absolutamente vergonzosa, y cada vez que lo recordaba, se preguntaba por qué había actuado tan estúpidamente, balbuceando cosas sin sentido y dejándose en ridículo ella misma en frente de ambas: la señorita Pillsbury y _Rachel_. Le avergonzaba recordarlo, por lo que trataba de no hacerlo.

. . . .

El día pasó a una velocidad normal para Quinn, casi como si fuera un día regular, común y corriente.

- Santana, necesito un favor -dijo Quinn, con la latina a su derecha.

- Dispara.

- Consígueme el celular de Finn.

- ¿Para qué lo quieres? -preguntó extrañada, con tono cortante.

- Sólo consíguemelo, ¿Okay? -dijo mirando a Santana, amenazadoramente.

- Como sea -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

. . . .

Un chico de primer año se acercó a Quinn en el recreo, después del cuarto período, temeroso le dió el celular de Hudson. La porrista lo agarró y bruscamente le dijo:

- Lárgate.

Se volteó y abrió su casillero metiendo el celular y buscando un número de la lista de contactos. Presionó "_mandar_" y un mensaje llegó a su propio celular. Lo abrió y apretó el botón de menú, y luego "_aceptar_".

"_¿Agregar a 'Rach' a la Lista de Contactos?_" y volvió a presionar "aceptar".

. . . .

- ¿Se puede saber para qué quería el celular de Frankenstein? -le preguntó Santana en el almuerzo.

- Lo necesitaba para mandar un mensaje.

- ¿A quién?

- A no-es-de-tu-incumbencia.

- Podrías haberme pedido el celular a mí -dijo Brittany mientras comía una manzana. Quinn sonrió débilmente.

- Lo sé -y sus ojos se desviaron hacia unas mesas en horizontal a su izquierda. Allí estaban los Gleeks, Rachel y Finn dándole, junto con Tina y Artie, la espalda a las porristas. Quinn la miraba hambrientamente a la morocha y quiso golpearse a sí misma cuando ésta se dio vuelta y la observó. Sus miradas se cruzaron y la rubia sostuvo el contacto visual por un momento, relamiéndose los labios. Segundos después, siguió hablando con Santana y Brittany, todavía con la imagen de Rachel y ella, en el baño.

. . . .

Todavía durante el almuerzo, Quinn se adentró en el pasillo desierto y se acercó a un casillero.

"_37, 4, 22_" pensó mientras ponía la combinación. El casillero se abrió y metió el celular de Finn dentro, cerrándolo y se fue.

. . . .

La primer materia después del almuerzo era matemática, materia favorita de la porrista. En las evaluaciones solía equivocarse a propósito, para no quedar como una nerd.

Estaban viendo Trigonometría, pero la rubia no prestaba atención porque hacía mucho que ya había entendido el tema y porque no dejaba de pensar en el beso con Berry. No podía evitar desviar su mirada hacia fuera de la ventana y que la imagen invadiera su mente y tuviera una sensación graciosa en el estómago.

"_¿Cuánto falta para el club Glee?_" se preguntó mientras miraba la hora en su celular. "_Demonios_". Faltaban dos horas y contando.

En la clase Quinn estaba sola, pues a Santana y a Brittany les gustaba el profesor de Sociología y ambas clases estaban en el mismo horario.

La porrista no quería pensar mucho en lo que significaba que quisiera volver a besar a la cantante; pero las imágenes eran tan estimulantes que tenía que apretar sus piernas juntas para evitar que la ola de excitación no la abrumara y se manifestara en unas pantis mojadas.

. . . .

El timbre sonó y Quinn salió disparada del curso, pasando por su casillero y directo al baño. Había pensado en mandarle un mensaje a Rachel para que la encontrara allí, pero cuando la vio sola, en el pasillo, camino a su punto de destino, se armó de valor y terminó cualquier duda, temor e inseguridad que se pudiera encontrar dentro de ella.

- Berry -dijo, pero casi no le permitió a la cantante cerrar su casillero, que la agarró del brazo y se la llevó consigo, sin mirarla.

Se encargó de verificar que nadie más, excepto ellas, estuviera en el baño, mientras tiraba de la muñeca de Rachel.

. . . .

Se besaron de vuelta, pero esta vez fue mucho más rápido y brusco, más hambriento, pues al parecer Quinn no era la única que deseaba repetir lo sucedido a la mañana. Puso a Rachel contra la pared, recorriendo s cuerpo con sus manos, tratando de memorizar cada centímetro del cuerpo de la morocha; mientras ésta mantenía sus manos en el rostro.

Se separaron en busca de aire y Rachel, todavía con su respiración entrecortada, le dijo que tenían que ir al club Glee, que ya estaban llegando tarde; pero Quinn no podía parar, no podía. Quería saborear a la cantante por el resto de su vida: su piel suave, sus labios gentiles, su lengua que tenía un sabor exquisito y ese olor a perfume que expedía, tan tenue pero que hacía a Quinn sonreír, avisándole que la cantante se encontraba cerca de ella.

Se unió de vuelta en un último beso con la morocha, profundizándolo rápidamente y dejando salir un pequeño gemido que dejaba notar su alto nivel de excitación. Le sorprendió cuando Rachel la agarró por el cuello de su uniforme y, con un quejido casi audible, la separó de sí.

- Vamos -dijo mientras se relamía los labios. Se arreglaron frente al espejo y sonrió para sus adentros por la amabilidad de Rachel de sostenerle la puerta al salir, pero una especie de remordimiento se manifestó en ella mientras se arreglaba su colgante y sostenía el pequeño crucifijo entre sus dedos.

. . . .

Caminó en silencio detrás de Rachel hasta la puerta del coro. Adentro, todos guardaron silencio, mirándolas, y Quinn creyó que las miraban de aquella manera porque había entrado juntas. La miró a la morocha y se fue a sentar junto con las otras dos porristas. Le incomodaba que la miraran así.

- ¿Dónde estabas? -le preguntó Santana girándose hacia ella desde la fila de sillas de abajo.

- En ninguna parte -dijo y movió su mirada hacia el señor Schue, que prosiguió. Santana la miró un rato más y luego se volteó al frente.

No le podía decir. No se lo podía decir a nadie y Puck había sido sólo un torpe desliz. Tenía que evitar que se notara su obvia -y declarada para sí misma y para el chico del peinado mohicano- atracción hacia la cantante. Tampoco _quería_ que le gustara la cantante; todo sería mucho más fácil así: nadie la miraría raro o se alejaría de ella en el almuerzo, humillándola. Nadie le temería, y no quería perder el temor de la gente, no quería que sucediera lo mismo que había sucedido cuando quedó embarazada de Beth. Nadie la iba a hacer caer. Nadie. El temor de perder su reputación, y de ser echada de su casa, amortiguaban, apaciguaban -quería creer ella- ese deseo carnal que tenía hacía Rachel Berry.

La interrupción de Finn al señor Schuester la distrajo de sus pensamientos, la concentró en lo que sucedía y la devolvió a la realidad cuando junto con Puck pasaron al frente y cantaron una canción de los Guns 'N Roses que le gustaba mucho a Quinn. Los miró, sorprendida. Más sorprendida aún cuando vio que Puck cantaba mirándola a ella, más que el hecho de que ambos, Finn y Puckerman, estuvieran trabajando juntos.

. . . .

Al finalizar la clase con el club Glee, Quinn quiso volver a arrancarle la cabeza a Finn, que se iba con Rachel, hablándole cariñosamente y abrazándola por el hombro. Quiso seguirlos, pero Puck se le cruzó en el camino.

- ¿Qué quieres, Puck? -preguntó molesta la porrista, mientras intentaba seguir los paso de Rachel y el quarterback.

- Quinn, espera -dijo Puck agarrándola por los hombros y poniéndola frente a él, obligándola a levantar la mirada. Una vez que la rubia subió sus ojos para ver los suyos, Puck prosiguió-: Yo... Te apoyo, ¿ok? -la porrista lo miró confundida. Puck nunca fue bueno para las palabras y más le costaba hablar de cómo se sentía. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo-. Probablemente nunca te voy a tener. Yo... Te amo, mucho; y sé que no te voy a tener por lo menos hasta que te deje de gustar Rachel.

- Y dejes de ser un inmaduro -interrumpió Quinn.

- Y te quería decir -dijo algo molesto- que voy a estar siempre ahí para tí. Te tengo que dejar ser.

Quinn sonrió, puck la soltó.

- Sabes, me gusta cuando te comportar como un ser humano.

- Hago lo que puedo -dijo Puck sonriendo.

Quinn lo abrazó y él le devolvió el abrazo.

- Gracias -dijo la porrista. Estaba aliviada porque ahora tenía a alguien con quien contar, alguien a quien acudir, alguien con quien hablar, alguien con quien pudiera ser ella misma, sin tener que estar fingiendo todo el tiempo.

Mientras pensaba en ello, Rachel vino a su mente, y una especie de calidez invadió todo su cuerpo, haciéndola sonreír inocentemente. Con la imagen de la morocha sonriéndole, abrazándola y besándole la mejilla, Quinn se olvidó por un momento de lo que dirían los demás, de la posibilidad de que su madre la echara por última vez de su casa, de lo que piense -y le pudiese hacer- Dios; y dejó que aquella calidez que pensar en la cantante le daba, la llenara, sellando cada vacío en su interior, sanando cada herida y olvidando todo dolor.


	6. Use Somebody

Bueno, gente, perdón por la tardanza, es que me ha costado un huevo y la mitad del otro -perdón por la expresión- escribir este capítulo, no sé por qué. No me gusta mucho este capitulo, tengo que ser sincera, pues porque no salió fácilmente, no "fluyó" digamos. Así que bueno, nada. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Gracias a los que escriben reviews y lo que no, también (:

Vamos a lo formal.

Las mismas reglas que los anteriores.

**Length**: ~3800

* * *

Capítulo 6: "_Use Somebody_" (Kings of Leon)

Los primeros rayos de luz del sol entraban por la ventana, frente a la cama, y el sonido de la alarma del celular entraba por los oídos de Rachel, avisándole que era hora de levantarse. Se sentó, mirando a su alrededor y dejó salir un quejido, recordando el sueño que había acabado hacía unos segundos.

"_Estúpido inconsciente_", pensó mientras se levantaba y se disponía a empezar su rutina de todos los días, aunque fuera sábado y no estuviera obligada a hacerlo. Pero, ya saben, ella es Rachel Berry.

Prendió su iPod que seguía conectado a su base desde la noche anterior y subió el volumen, pues sus padres no se encontraban en casa y no volverían hasta que su guardia terminara, dentro de unas horas, justo para el momento de almorzar. Se cambió su pijama y se puso una musculosa gris, unos shorts apretados y sus zapatillas de ejercicio para comenzar con sus rondas en la máquina elíptica.

Una hora de ejercicio, otra dedicada a un buen baño reparador, un buen desayuno y Rachel estaba lista y radiante para enfrentar el día.

. . . .

"_Hora de despertarse_", pensó Quinn cuando ya no podía soportar estar tirada sobre su cama sin hacer nada. Miró el reloj en su celular: "_11:30_".

Se sentó en su cama, se talló los ojos, luego se estiró se predispuso a ponerse a pensar qué iba a ser de su vida cuando un mensaje llegó a su celular, haciéndolo vibrar y provocando que hiciera ruido al estar sobre la cama de la porrista.

"_Juntémonos_", decía. Era de Puck, no necesitaba ni mirar el remitente.

"_¿Dónde?_". No tenía nada para hacer, y, según podía ver por su ventana, hacía un hermoso día afuera. No tenía nada que perder.

"_En el parque?_"

"_Ok. Nos vemos en una hora_" respondió Quinn.

"_Una hora?_"

"_Si. Tengo que bañarme y prepararme_"

"_Chicas..._". Quinn rió de sólo imaginarse el rostro de Puck diciendo aquello. Cerró el celular y procedió a tomar un baño.

. . . .

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó Quinn mientras se encontraban sentados en una banca, ella en el asiento y Puck en el respaldo, con su cara de chico rudo; luego de que se habían quedado en silencio y largo y aburrido rato.

- Nada. Ése es el punto -respondió Puck, mirando a las chicas que pasaban frente a ellos.

- ¿Es lo único que vamos a hacer?

- Si.

- ¿No te parece un poco aburrida la idea?

- No (? -Quinn guardó silencio, mirando hacia el frente. Puck se rindió y pensó en un tema, pero nada se le vino más a la mente que-: ¿Qué te parece esa chica de ahí?

Quinn se volteó, mirando hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de Puck, como preguntándole "_¿De qué me estás hablando?_".

- Vamos, dime. No te hará daño -dijo sonriendo.

Unos metros frente a ellos, una rubia paseaba su perro. Quinn la miró. Estaba vestida para hacer ejercicio, con los auriculares puestos en sus oídos y el sol brillando en su piel más de lo normal pues tenía una leve capa de sudor que la cubría. A pesar de ser atractiva, no le llamaba la atención.

- No sé -respondió- No me llama la atención.

Puck levantó sus labios de forma sexy y le apuntó a otra. Ninguna le gustaba a Quinn, y éso le hizo preguntarse por qué le gustaba Rachel, pues todas las chicas que el chico a su lado le había señalado tenía atributos físicos mucho mejores que los de la cantante: nariz más pequeña, ojos claros, busto más grande... Pero nada le llamaba la atención. ¿Qué tenía Rachel que las demás no tenían? ¿Que la hacía diferente? Todas la aburrían.

No estaba segura de si le parecían atractivas si quiera, pues la única chica que le gustaba, atraía, era Rachel. Y si sólo le gustaba la morena, pues entonces, hasta donde ella sabía, era heterosexual.

- La verdad que nunca pensé que serías gay -dijo Puck. Quinn le pegó en la pierna, estaba hablando muy fuerte- ¡AY!

- No soy gay -dijo cortante-. Pero, igualmente, si lo fuera, nunca te hubieras dado cuenta, pues, bueno, porque tú eres... Tú -dijo riendo, mirando juguetonamente a Puck, que también sonrió.

- Entonces... -dijo mientras bajaba su mirada 35° hacia el suelo, con su mano sosteniendo su barbilla, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo para pensar- si no eres gay... Entonces eres gay -Quinn se volteó a mirarlo, confundida. ¿A caso no era contradictorio ser y no ser?- por Rachel.

Analizó lo que Puck le dijo, abriendo su boca de vez en cuando para hablar, pero no se lo ocurría nada, así que se cruzó de brazos.

- Te atrapé -rió. Quizás tenía razón. Quizás ella era gay por Rachel nada más. Sólo con ella. Pero ¿Por _qué_? De vuelta esa pregunta. ¿Por qué Rachel y no otra chica? ¿Qué demonios tenía _ella_ que tanto le atraía?

- Puede ser -dijo molesta.

- Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.

- No quiero hablar de ésto. No aquí, ni ahora tampoco -Puck guardó silencio. Era lo mejor que podía hacer, pensó él.

Una suave les movió el pelo mientras el sol les daba en la coronilla. Quinn se quedó mirando hacia adelante, en silencio, hacia la nada, pensante. De a poco se abstrajo del mundo, hasta que Puck la volvió a la realidad al poner su gran mano sobre el pequeño hombro femenino de Quinn.

- Mira, es Berry -dijo y Quinn levantó rápido su mirada hacia donde estaba mirando el jugador de fútbol a su derecha.

Así era, Rachel caminaba varios metros frente a ambos, por la vereda, fuera del parque. Iba mirando para ambos lados, lo que les hizo saber que iba a cruzar la calle.

- Vamos a ver a donde va -dijo Puck entusiasmado, moviendo el hombro de Quinn.

- No, no -dijo ella tratando de parar la ola de ansiedad que corría por sus venas- No, Puck. De ninguna manera.

- Vamos -dijo y se propulso hacia adelante de un salto para caer en suelo, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se dirigía Rachel.

- Puck, ¡Puck!, vuelve aquí -dijo, pero no volvió. Se levantó y comenzó a seguirlo- Maldita sea, Noah Puckerman.

Quinn movió sus pies, un paso detrás del otro y se encontró, junto con Puck en la puerta del supermercado.

- Supongo que Berry tiene que hacer las compras.

- Aburrido -dijo Quinn volviéndose sobre sus pasos y volteándose a ver a Puck- Te dije que no había que seguirla, no va a hacer nada interesante.

- Oh, vamos, Quinn. Yo sé que la quieres seguir -dijo Puck, levantando una ceja insinuante. La porrista puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, y guardó silencio mientras lo miraba.

- Ok, pero sólo un rato, y luego nos vamos -dijo Y Puck sonrió mientras entraba y le sostenía la puerta.

- Ésto va a ser divertido -dijo.

Caminaron entre las góndolas pero no encontraron a Rachel.

- Bueno. Tú ve por aquí, y yo voy por allá -dijo.

- No, Puck, no nos separemos -dijo, pero ya Puck se había ido corriendo. Quinn se volteó poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzando los brazos, y se quedó congelada cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de una morocha unos metros más allá, en la zona de verdulería, y se quedaron clavados en ella, confundidos.

"_Oh, Dios, ¿qué hago? ¿Corro o me quedo? ¿Corro o me quedo?_" pensó. Eligió correr y se fue. Corrió y corrió hasta estar unas góndolas lejos de la verdulería y se paró. Por Dios, si Rachel se había dado cuenta de que era ella, habría quedado totalmente en ridículo. "_Ojalá no se haya dado cuenta_".

- ¿Quinn? ¿Eres tú? -la porrista se paró en seco, su corazón se detuvo por un segundo y no quiso voltearse a ver quién era que la llamaba. Fingió que estaba mirando unas cosas en la góndola, tratando de darle la espalda y tapándose un poco el rostro con su mano izquierda. Escuchó pasos que se acercaban a ella y, disimuladamente, trató de alejarse de la cantante. A pesar de que no quería que la descubriera, y estaba nerviosa por ello, no pudo evitar parecerle graciosa la situación. Mientras pensaba en ello no se dió cuenta y Rachel la atrapó, pues se puso frente a ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Compras -dijo, como si fuera obvio.

- Oh, éso puedo verlo -dijo desviando su mirada hacia el producto que tenía Quinn en su mano, la porrista hizo lo mismo y se dió cuenta en ese momento de que estaba sosteniendo una caja de profilácticos saber frutilla.

- Oh, Dios -dijo volviendo la caja a su lugar-. Oh, Dios, no es lo que crees.

Rachel rió y miró a Quinn a los ojos. "_Oh, Dios, contrólate Fabray_", se dijo a sí misma la porrista, pero la mirada de la cantante era tan sexy; le daban ganas de tirársele encima, en medio del supermercado, en ese mismo momento. No pudo evitar morderse levemente el labio inferior.

Rachel desvió sus ojos nuevamente, pero esta vez hacia los labios de la porrista frente a ella.

"_Rachel Barbra Berry, más te vale que te controles y te comportes como un ser humano, no dejes que tu animal del sexo interno tome posesión de tu cuerpo. No. Aquí no. Trágate tus ganas. Además, tienes que seguir comprando las verduras que te faltan porque Pá y Papá están por llegar y tienes que terminar de preparar la comida_".

Mientras ambas estaban inmersas en sus propios pensamientos, no podían dejar de mirarse, y no se dieron cuenta de que, como el metal y el imán, sus cuerpos se atraían con mucha fuerza.

Quinn pudo ver que Puck se asomó al pasillo, pero en cuanto las vió, sonrió y fingiéndo que no las había visto, se fue.

- Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir -dijo Quinn, aunque no quería hacerlo. Quería quedarse ahí, con Rachel. Quería besarla. Lo deseaba fuertemente. Hizo unos pasos hacia atrás, dándole la espalda a Rachel y pensó, "_¿Sabes qué? Mejor quédate un rato. No te haría nada mal_"; y se volteó para verla-. Mejor me quedo contigo un rato, total, no tengo nada más para hacer.

Rachel sonrió ampliamente. Caminaron juntas, y aunque estaban en silencio, sus miradas se cruzaban y sonreían estúpidamente. Quinn la acompañó mientras ella compraba verduras, y condimentos para preparar la comida para sus padres y para ella. Terminaron de juntar todo lo que tenía que juntar, ahora la porrista con la canasta de las comprar en la mano, pues se había ofrecido a llevarla e, incluso aunque Rachel se negó, la agarró y la llevó. Ella era fuerte, podía soportarlo. Después de todo, era una Cheerio ¿no? Llegaron a la caja y pagaron.

- Gracias por ayudarme, Quinn, fue muy amable de tu parte -dijo, tratando de quitarle las bolsas, bastante pesadas, a la porrista, que se negó a dárselas. Rachel la miró confundida.

- No puedes llevar ésto tú sola, Berry. Déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa que, supongo, no está lejos. ¿No? -dijo Quinn. Rachel tragó saliva. Ésa escena se le hacía muy familiar: Quinn yendo a su casa.

Caminaron en silencio y rápidamente llegaron hasta la casa de los Berry. Rachel metió su mano en su pequeño bolso y abrió la puerta. Quinn entró con ella y levantando las bolsas un poco, preguntó:

- ¿Ésto dónde lo dejo?

- Aquí -dijo Rachel mientras entraba a la cocina y le señalaba la mesada. La porrista se acercó y dejó las bolsas donde la cantante le había indicado.

- ¿Qué estás preparando?

- Filetes -dijo Rachel arrugando la nariz- para mis padres, y una tarta de acelga para mí.

- Ahora si, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya -dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel, que se volteó a mirarla en cuanto la escuchó decir éso.

- Puedes quedarte a comer, si quieres -dijo. Quinn se quedó en silencio, mirando a la morena frente a ella, y ésta mirándola. Miradas intensas se intercambiaron y antes de que ninguna pudiera detenerse, sus labios estaban pegados.

"_Por fin_" pensó Quinn mientras sentía los labios de Rachel sobre los suyos.

"_Oh, Dios_" pensó Rachel.

Alguien aclarándose la garganta cerca de ellas hizo que se separaran inmediatamente. Quinn miró aterrada a aquel señor, lentes con marco grueso y, que parecía bastante agotado.

- Hola, Papá -dijo Rachel aclarando también su garganta para alejar el temblor de su voz. Evan la miró algo enojado, Quinn estaba aterrada.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya -dijo sin saber que más hacer. Quería salir corriendo de ahí. En primer lugar no tendría que haber escuchado a Puck.

- Sería lo mejor -dijo Evan. Mientras que Quinn caminaba hacia la entrada, se volteó a ver a Rachel, que levantó la mano tímidamente, en forma de saludo. Ella sonrió. Se asustó en cuanto vió la cara de enojado de Evan, y su sonrisa se borró.

- Adiós, señor Berry.

- Hasta luego... -dijo haciendo una pausa pues no sabía el nombre de la porrista.

- Quinn -dijeron Rachel y ella al unísono.

- Fabray -terminó la cantante.

- Oh, ok. Hasta luego, señorita Fabray.

Y con éso, Quinn salió de la casa de los Berry cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Caminó en dirección a su casa.

- Puck, se que estás por aquí, ya puedes salir -dijo y de los arbustos se escuchó ruido, y una risa se escuchó.

- Fue lo más sexy y gracioso que vi en mi vida -dijo-. Y nunca creí que éso sería posible.

- Cállate -dijo riendo mientras le pegaba en el brazo cuando Puck la alcanzó.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta al parque, Quinn comenzó a pensar que era lindo estar con Rachel, a pesar de que casi no habían tenido contacto físico -exceptuando ése último encuentro incómodo con el Sr Berry- y que tampoco habían hablado. Era lindo compartir un tiempo con ella. Quizás... Quizás deberían compartir más tiempo juntas.

. . . .

Mientras Rachel veía alejarse a Quinn de su casa, imágenes del sueño que había tenido se volvían claras en su mente.

. . . .

Al subir a su habitación escuchó el vibrar de su celular dentro del cajón del velador. Se acercó intrigado por recibir un mensaje a aquella hora. No era tan temprano, está bien, pero creyó que la gente común simplemente dormía hasta tarde.

"_Necesito verte_" decía el mensaje y Rachel se fijo quien era el emisor, pero era un número desconocido.

"_¿Quién eres?_" preguntó sencillamente. Cerró su celular y al instante vibró en su mano. "Tiene 1 nuevo mensaje" decía la pantalla externa. Lo volvió a abrir.

"_Q_" decía. Rachel se congeló en el acto, sentada sobre su cama.

"_¿Quinn?_" escribió y presionó "aceptar".

"_Que no te quepa duda, Berry_" recibió. Si, era Quinn, pensó la morocha, Una sonrisa torpe apareció en su rostro y por un minuto se fijó como se encontraba vestida. Paro en ella, pues no le interesaba lo que pensaron los demás. Pero Quinn ya lo había hecho una vez, a través de Kurt, para alejarla de Finn; había hecho que Rachel quisiera verse distinta para agradar a la vista. Y ahora lo hacía de nuevo.

"_¿En dónde?_" preguntó.

"_En tu casa_" que el mensaje y Rachel se asustó un poco, pues en cuanto llegó el mensaje a su celular y lo leyó, alguien fuera de su casa tocó la puerta. La cantante se asomó a su ventana, apoyando sus manos sobre su escribió para impulsar su cuerpo hacia delante. Una cabellera rubia le hizo dar vuelta el estómago, y las mariposas se volvieron locas. Los nervios, a igual que la porrista esperando fuera de su casa, la atraparon por sorpresa. Caminó hacia su baño y se miró en el espejo, arreglándose el cabello y luego se hundió en el reflejo de sus ojos.

Salió de su habitación y se internó en las escaleras bajando directo hacia la puerta de entrada, suspirando para tratar de calmar su pulso, que comenzaba a sofocarla; abrió la puerta y vió como ojos verdes se volvían hacia ella. Quinn también estaba nerviosa, y Rachel podía darse cuenta.

- Hola, Quinn -dijo Rachel sonriendo cálidamente. En los últimos días no había podido evitar hacer éso cada vez que pensaba en Quinn o la veía, o la escuchaba cantar o la observaba bailar.

- Hola -dijo Quinn. Tono raro el que empleó. No era cortante, ni agresivo, ni denigrante, ni irónico, no. Era suave, y éso volvía más locas a las mariposas en el estómago de la morocha.

- ¿Quieres pasar? -preguntó y la rubia asintió entrando al ver que la morocha se hacía a un lado y la invitaba a pasar. La porrista no se movió mucho más y se apoyó en la pared, al costado de la puerta y a la derecha de Rachel una vez adentro. La cantante cerró la puerta y se miraron intensamente. Ninguna pensaba en nada, estaban hipnotizadas por la otra. Sin embargo, nadie se movía-. Em... ¿Vamos al living?

- Claro -dijo Quinn, todavía absorbida por la mirada de Rachel, asintió de manera algo frenética. Rachel caminó delante de ella, guiándola hasta el living. Quinn se sentó al lado de la morocha en el sillón que estaba frente al televisor.

- ¿A qué has venid... -quiso preguntó Rachel, pero tenía a Quinn abalanzándose sobre ella, besándola con ansias, y se olvidó de lo que le iba a preguntar. La morocha se acomodó, apoyando su espalda en el apoyabrazos del sillón, abriendo sus piernas y flanqueando con ellas el cuerpo de Quinn, que ahora, gracias a la posición que había tomado, se podía pegar más a ella. Metió sus manos por debajo del sweater y de la remera de la morocha, tocando piel tersa y suave, ordené por sobre todo. Acarició los costados del torso con cada mano, queriendo fundirse con la cantante debajo de ella. Dios, quería besarla por siempre, ella sabía tan rico.

Subió su mano derecha, por el abdomen de Rachel y se detuvo, tanto de besarla como de subir su mano, como pidiéndole permiso a la morocha para lo que venía después. La cantante levantó sus brazos, que se encontraban fundidos en la cadera de Quinn, y agarró el rostro de la porrista con ambas manos; pero esta vez, el beso que más lento; podían tomarse un rato para... Conocerse, pensó Rachel. La rubia besaba tan profundamente que la morocha no podía evitar gemir de placer, y menos aún cuando la rubia posó su mano sobre su busto izquierdo. Luego la rubia bajó sus manos sobre su vientre y luego sus muslos; con un leve sonrojo en el rostro, miró a Rachel mientras doblaba de a poco hacia arriba la pollera de la morocha. Apoyó sus manos, que hervían en la piel de Rachel, sobre la cara externa de los muslos, acariciándolos con los pulgares, haciendo círculos y comenzó a darle besos en la mejilla, en la mandíbula, en el cuello, yendo cada vez más abajo, lentamente, saboreando cada centímetro de su piel. Se detuvo en la clavícula, pues el sweater de Rachel le estorbaba, así que lo subió, junto con la remera, y siguió besándole el vientre que estaba tan cálido. Siguió su camino hacia abajo, casi llegando al centro donde Rachel comenzaba a sentir un malestar que necesitaba ser eliminado en ese mismo momento. Sin embargo, pudo observar la expresión en el rostro de Quinn, que se volvía más colorado, y comprendía por qué estaba así ella tampoco sabía que tendrían que hacer -literalmente- en el siguiente nivel. Sin acomodarse la ropa, y sonriendo, enrollo a Quinn e sus brazos, e irguió su espalda, para pegarse con el torso de la rubia, y la besó, pero de manera casta e inocente. Se miraron intensamente, el negro de los ojos se iba-no del todo- dejando que verde y marrón se encontraran nuevamente.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Quinn tenía ojos del tiempo, por lo que el color de ellos cambiaba según su estado sentimental. Avellana, si estaba neutral; marrón claro, casi oscuro, cuando estaba triste y verde claro cuando estaba feliz. Una especie de alegría invadió su ser, y tuvo ganas de decirle que la amaba, pero se detuvo, pues sería que era demasiado pronto para ello, al fin y al cabo, no la conocía todavía a Quinn del todo, además de que habían muchas cosas sobre ella que le encantaría descubrir; y no quería espantarla.

Por sobre todo no quería espantarla y alejarla de ella.

A esa altura, Rachel no quería besar otros labios que no fueran los de la porrista.

Lo que no sabía, era que Quinn deseaba lo mismo.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? -preguntó sonriente Rachel, su mirada a 35° hacia arriba para admirar los ojos de la rubia, que sonrió.

- Podría quedarme así. Estoy bastante cómoda -la sonrisa de la cantante se amplió aún más. Esa había sido -si no la primera- una de las primeras veces que la trataba bien. Rachel la abrazó fuerte, su cabeza apoyada a la altura de la clavícula, y Quinn lo hizo por el cuello-. Me gusta estar así.

- A mí también -dijo Rachel separando su cabeza del pecho de la porrista-. Bésame otra vez, Quinn.

Y como pidió la cantante, así hizo Quinn, que seguía abrazada a su cuello. Esta vez, el beso no fue ni hambriento, ni ansioso; fue calmo y profundo, pero más que el resultado de una fuerza de atracción, era una demostración de amor. Un pacto si decir, una promesa de algo grande. Había tantas esperanzas.

Las lenguas se acariciaban, se mimaban, no luchaban. Rachel subía y bajaba sus manos, en los costados del torso de Quinn. Pero algo rompió el silencio e hizo que la morocha sonriera durante el beso: el estruendoso ruido que emanaba el estómago de Quinn, diciéndole a ambas que tenía hambre.

- Vamos a darle algo de comer a tu estómago -dijo Rachel mientras le daba pequeños besos inocentes en los labios a la porrista. Quinn rió, para ocultar que estaba un poco avergonzada en parte, pero también porque de verdad le gustaba estar así con Rachel. Se preguntó cuánto más podría durar aquello. Dejó de pensar en ello en cuanto se levantó para dejar que la morena la llevara hasta la cocina.

Mientras que ella le preparaba algo de comer, Quinn la abrazó por el costado y le dijo al oído:

- Te amo, Rachel, y creo que te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi. Te amo.

Rachel sonrió, miró a Quinn, y la abrazó; separándose sólo un poco para poder darle un beso.

Y así, el sueño terminó, y ella se levantó, con el sabor de los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos, el olor a su perfume todavía en el aire, y el calor de sus brazos rodeándola.


	7. So Happy I Could Die

¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Si, señoras y señores, em digné a exprimirme el jugo cerebral y terminar el capítulo 7. Oh, si. Por fin. Las cosas se van a poner... _Interesantes_ desde éste capítulo en adelante. No les quiero adelantar nada porque si no, la cago. Bueno, como prometí, sexytimes! Son las ocho de la mañana del día domingo -feliz día, mami - y no dormí en toda la noche porque me quedé boludeando en internet, escuchando al Glee Cast Y escribiendo este chapter. Ojalá que les guste, ahora termino de descargar "Duest" -quizás lo veo- y me voy a dormir, que después tengo que estudiar D:

Formalidades de siempre. Las mismas reglas se aplican para este capítulo.

**Length**: ~4700. Oopsy, me fui al carajo. (:

* * *

Capítulo 7: "_Again Again_"

El otoño ya se hacía presente y octubre llegaba finalmente a su fin. Éso para todos los precoces adolescentes de la secundaria McKinley significaba Halloween, y para los miembros del club Glee, _fiesta_ de Halloween en la casa de Puck.

- Bueno, como todos saben, como el encargado de llevar a cabo las fiestas, este viernes va a haber una gran fiesta de Halloween en mi casa -dijo Puck cuando todos estaban sentados en el salón de coro, antes de que el señor Schue se hiciera presente. Una serie de murmullos de aprobación y una ola de conversaciones comenzó a oírse en el cuarto.

Quinn miró a Rachel desde atrás, en la fila alta de sillas, que se había volteado sólo un poco para verla. Un brillo en ambos pares de ojos y una sonrisa formándose en los labios de la cantante fue lo único que la rubia necesitó para decidir que _definitivamente_ iría a esa fiesta.

. . . .

- ¿Vamos a ir a la fiesta de Puck? -preguntó Brittany mientras buscaban sus libros para el día siguiente, y poder irse finalmente a sus casas. Que fuera recién lunes, le daba la ventaja a Quinn, y al resto del grupo, pues podían decidir cómo iban a disfrazarse, con tiempo.

- Totalmente ¿No, Q? -Santana desvió su mirada desde Brittany hacia la rubia más baja.

- Em... Si -dijo Quinn tratando de que su entusiasmo por la idea se notara, mientras pasaba Rachel cerca de ellas.

- Adiós, Quinn -escuchó que le decían desde atrás. Se volteó para ver a Rachel caminar junto con Finn hacia la puerta de entrada. La porrista sonrió levemente, asintiendo sólo una vez, y la cantante, junto con el quarterback, salieron del edificio.

- ¿Qué fue éso? -preguntó Santana, algo disgustada.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Sabes de qué hablo. Man-Hands saludándote y todo éso.

- No fue nada.

- Lo que sea -dijo y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que Finn y Rachel habían recorrido hacía unos minutos atrás, con Brittany siguiéndola de ceca, como siempre.

- Adiós, Quinn. Nos vemos mañana -saludó la rubia más alta mientras se alejaba. Fabray cerró su casillero y se dirigió hacia afuera caminando sobre los pasos de las otras dos Cheerios.

- Adiós.

Mientras caminaba hacia su auto, intentó imaginarse cómo se vestiría Rachel; le intrigaba mucho saberlo. Se aguantó las ganas de mandarle un mensaje preguntándole y pensó que era mejor controlarse, pues podía preguntárselo el día siguiente; en algún momento deberían de encontrarse.

Durante su viaje de vuelta a su casa, trató de pensar en su propio disfraz, pero nada se le ocurrió.

. . . .

Viernes a la tarde, por fin; los días habían trascurrido aburridamente para Quinn pero por lo menos el fin de la semana había llegado, y éso significaba que la fiesta de Halloween estaba más cerca que nunca.

- Señor Schuester, me gustaría que me dejara pasar al frente a presentar un número que he preparado especialmente para hoy -dijo Rachel estirando las arrugas de su pollera, sobre su regazo, mientras se encontraba sentada en la fila de abajo junto con Finn.

- Muy bien, Rachel. Pasa adelante -dijo el señor Schue que pasó a tomar el lugar en el asiento de la morocha.

Rachel se aclaró la garganta y la música se hizo presente.

- Eh, eh. Yeah, yeah -comenzó a cantar, moviéndose lentamente, sexymente. No miraba a nadie, pero sonreía y se tocaba el pecho despeinándoselo. Cuando comenzó el primer verso, sus ojos se levantaron para mirar al público espectáculo.

_I love that lavender blond,_

_the way she moves, the way she walks._

_I touch myself can't get enough_

Rachel sonreía ampliamente.

- Oh, mi Dios -dijo en un susurro Kurt, tapándose la boca. Todos en el salón del coro, _absolutamente_ todos, se encontraban boquiabiertos ante lo que había terminado de cantar la cantante.

_And in the silence of the night_

_through all the tears and all the lies_

_I touch myself and it's alright_

La morocha caminaba de aquí para allá, tocándose de manera insinuante, no burda ni grotesca. Quinn no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, con los ojos abiertos como platos y las manos sudorosas cerradas en puños sobre su regazo; con las piernas apretadas pues su excitación intentaba abrirse paso.

_Happy in the club_

_with a bottle of red wine_

_stars in our eyes_

_'cause we're having a good time_

_eh, eh, eh, eh_

_so happy I could die_

Y por primera vez, durante la presentación, Rachel posó sus ojos sobre Quinn, sonriendo seductoramente y mirando al suelo y de nuevo a la porrista, de manera misteriosa.

_Be your best friend, yeah, I'll love you forever_

_Up in the cloud we'll be higher than ever_

_So happy I could die, and it's alright_

La piel de la rubia gritaba por que la cantante la tocara, sus labios que la besase y no podría controlar sus ansias por tener un minuto a solas con ella.

Cantó el último verso, y la canción terminó. Aplausos dubitativos se escucharon -pues no sabían si hacer éso, o reírse, o llorar, o salir corriendo de allí- mientras Rachel sonreía ampliamente -como si hubiera pasado de la Rachel sexy a la Rachel de siempre,; que era sexy de cualquier manera, pensó Quinn, pero bueno- y el señor Schue le devolvía su lugar y sin muchas palabras le agradeció por haber compartido la canción con el grupo.

. . . .

- Por Dios, _el_ show que montó Berry hoy -dijo Puck. Estaban con Quinn en su cuarto, él tirado en su cama con su cabeza recostada en sus brazos detrás de ella; y ella apoyada en el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera. La porrista sonrió ante la mención del suceso de hacía unas horas.

- Si -dijo.

- Yo no me hubiera controlado y le hubiera saltado encima y se lo hubiera hecho ahí mismo, en el frente de todos -Quinn rió-. ¿Te mojaste?

Quinn se atragantó y se volteó a mirarlo. No debería impresionarle las preguntas _tan_ delicadas que hacía el jugador de fútbol, pero esta era _bastante_ incómoda. Se quedó en silencio, perpleja.

- Oh, no. Sucia Quinn. No conocía este lado oscuro tuyo -dijo Puck sentándose y levantando sus cejas.

- Yo no dije nada .dijo divertida, levantando sus manos en forma de rendición.

- No hacía falta -dijo Puck-. Inundaste todo el salón -guardó silencio durante un rato, todavía mirando a Quinn, que seguí concentrada mirando hacia fuera de la ventana, ansiosa-. ¿La besaste alguna vez, después de esa vez en el clóset? -Quinn guardó silencio, evidenciando su respuesta. Puck se sorprendió-. Veo que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo, ganadora.

- Es extraño, no me puedo controlar... Soy como un _chico_; Dios... cuando ella está cerca mío pierdo todo control sobre mí misma. Es embarazoso a veces -admitió.

- En parte, eres como un chico -dijo Puck. Quinn se dió vuelta y la lanzó una mirada como diciéndole "_¿Eres un idiota?_"

- Puck, hay algo en la zona pectoral que indica que soy bastante mujer; sin mencionar la falta de una manija en la ingle -respondió y volvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Y que me guste... Rachel, para tu información, no me convierte en un chico.

- Como sea.

Como era de esperarse, Quinn seguí sin saber cómo se iba a disfrazar; y comenzó a observar el cuarto de Puck en busca de alguna idea que la iluminara; y ahí lo vió, colgando en la puerta del clóset, dentro de una bolsa transparente de tintorería. Caminó hacia la vestimenta, mientras Puck la miraba sin comprender lo que hacía; y la sacó del envoltorio, preguntando mientras lo hacía:

- ¿Puedo utilizarlo? -Puck guardó silencio y luego asintió lentamente.

- Bueno, puedes usarlo, pero si se llega a manchar, o se arruina, tú me comprarás uno nuevo -Quinn sonrió, y Puck hizo lo mismo-. Te dije que tenías algo de chico.

. . . .

- Bienvenidos. Ya conocen el camino. Bebidas y comida en la cocina -dijo Puck, disfrazado de Rambo, con la peluca de largo cabello negro ondulado; al primer grupo de gente. Quinn lo pudo escuchar desde el living, donde se encontraba, senada en el brazo del sillón de tres cuerpos, frente al televisor.

- Hola, Quinn -escuchó que le dijo Tina que no vino disfrazada porque, según ella, siempre está disfrazada para expresar quién es, y su propia identidad; y le respondió con un saludo. Con ella vinieron Artie -que estaba disfrazado de Chris Angel, el famoso "ilusionista"-, Matt -que estaba disfrazado de Linterna Verde- y Mike -que estaba disfrazado de Bruce Lee-, que la miraban un poco anonadados por la vestimenta que llevaba puesta la porrista.

- Las hombreras te hacen ver más grande -dijo Mike amistosamente. Era cierto, en efecto la hacían ver más grande, pero eran bastante pesadas y a veces se trababa cuando tenía que pasar por el umbral de las puertas; lo había confirmado cuando quiso ir al baño, escaleras arriba. Puck se rió de ella. Además, le daba calor, razón por la cual se hacía sacado el casco en parte, porque también le marcaba el pelo y la despeinaba.

La fiesta fue muy parecida a la anterior; los chicos se acomodaron al rededor de la televisión para jugar con la consola; y Puck desapareció cuando Brittany y Santana -que habían venido disfrazadas como "Cosa 1" y "Cosa 2"- se fueron a quién sabe qué lugar de la casa; pero volvió sólo unos minutos después, frustrado podía ver Quinn, y rió.

- Deberías dejar de tener sexo con Santana, y buscarte otra -le dijo Quinn mientras se encontraban detrás del sillón, parados observando cómo jugaban los demás. Era demasiado divertido ver a Kurt -disfrazado de Robin- intentando seguir el ritmo de la canción mientras tocaba la batería; había que admitirlo, era pésimo. Y éso era lo que hacía la situación tan divertida-. Ella y Brittany se han vuelto un poco... Exclusivas.

- Soy un tiburón del sexo, Quinn, si no-

- Si, ya lo sé. Si no te mueves, te mueres. Pero no estoy diciendo que no lo hagas con nadie, que sería lo mejor, sino que te busques otra chica, preferiblemente no yo... U otro chico -rió Quinn ante la idea. Puck la miró, perplejo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Un toque en la puerta principal hizo que Quinn diera un pequeño salto en su lugar.

- Veo que estás bastante ansiosa por que venga Berry -dijo Puck mirándola y dirigiéndose a la puerta. La abrió y la miró, buscando algo en su bolsillo, y escuchó que dijo algo como "Muchas gracias" y recibió un montón de cajas de pizzas. Mirando a Quinn dijo divertido y fingiendo arrepentimiento-: Lo siento -y luego dijo en voz alta para que todos en la casa lo escucharan-: ¡Llegaron las pizzas!

Quinn se quedó pegada a la ventana, mirando nerviosamente a una esquina y a la otra, a ver si Rachel se dignaba a ir. Sabía que iba a ir, la mirada que le había dirigido más temprano en el club Glee le había confirmado que iría. ¿O no habría sido sólo su mente jugándole juegos? Maldita sea, ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar a ver qué sucedía, y era algo que odiaba, pues no tenía mucha paciencia para ese tipo de cosas. Puck se acercó y le dió una pizza, mientras en la otra mano sostenía una que estaba comiendo.

- No sé por qué estoy tan ansiosa. Probablemente no pase nada, porque seguramente no va a venir... Pero si llegara a venir, lo va a hacer con Finn.

- ¿Y éso qué tiene? Yo lo puedo distraer -Quinn lo miró, ahora apoyada al lado del marco de la ventana, dándole un pequeño mordisco a su porción de pizza; un brillo particular había aparecido en sus ojos ante la idea.

- No creo que éso esté bien -se reprimió la porrista-. Nada de ésto está bien. Ella está con Finn y yo, por sobre todas las cosas, soy Católica; a Dios no le gusta ésto, y ya hice bastante quedándome embarazada, como para tener que enmendar bastante para salvarme de no irme al infierno.

- Mira, Quinn, a veces tienes que dejar de pensar un rato sobre si lo que estás haciendo está mal, y dejarte llevar un rato y hacer lo que te gusta -le dijo Puck-. Excepto matar a alguien, obvio.

Quinn rió, pero su risa se convirtió en un grito ahogado y se cubrió la boca con su mano libre. El corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente y su estómago empezó a darle vueltas, sus pupilas se le dilataron y empezó a reírse como estúpida.

- Llegó ¿No? -le preguntó Puck y ella asintió-. Ve a atenderlos entonces.

El corazón le latió aún más, sofocándola; el chico del mohicano la agarró por los hombros.

- Tranquila. Respira y ve -dijo lanzándola en dirección a la puerta. Quinn respiró profundo mientras sus piernas la dirigían hacia destino. Cerró los ojos.

"_Tranquila, Fabray, lo tienes_", pensó. Apoyó su mano en el picaporte en cuanto escuchó que tocaban nuevamente. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Finn vestido como Arnold Shwarzeneger –o como sea que se escriba- en Terminator, y Rachel vestida como Marilyn Monroe con el típico vestido blanco -que siempre se le levantaba cuando pasaba por una fuga de aire- y la peluca rubia corta.

- ¿Quinn? -preguntó Rachel.

- ¡Genial, pizzas! -dijo Finn que pasó directo a la casa de Puck, dejándolas solas a Rachel y a Quinn.

- ¿Es de Puck? -preguntó la morocha, viendo el número "20" escrito en el pecho de la remera. Quinn no podía responder rápidamente pues no la había visto desde lo que había sucedido en el club Glee, y el recuerdo de Rachel bailando sexymente y cantando una canción sobre _una rubia_ era difícil de sacar de su mente. En cuanto vio la sonrisa de Rachel se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mucho tiempo en silencio mirándola. Se corrió hacia su izquierda, abriéndole paso y cerró la puerta. Antes de irse al living, Rachel agradeció el gesto de Quinn por dejarla pasar, y procedió a alejarse de ahí. La porrista, por su parte, apoyó su frente en la puerta, contó hasta diez para tranquilizarse y dejó salir un pequeño suspiro. "_Deja de ponerte tan nerviosa_", pensó. ¿A dónde se había ido toda su confianza?. Rachel la desarmaba, la descontrolaba, y Quinn no lo podía evitar; algo en la morocha hacía que toda su confianza se desmoronara y que dudara y se equivocara, muchas veces haciendo el ridículo.

Caminó hacia la sala y se encontró con la misma imagen que la última vez que habían tenido una fiesta en lo de los Puckerman: Artie, Mercedes -vestida de Tina Turner-, Finn y Puck jugando al Rock Band; mientras Kurt, Mike, Matt Tina y Rachel los miraban y Santana y Brittany se encontraban perdidas en algún rincón de la propiedad, donde nadie las podía ver. Miró a Rachel -se veía extraña con la peluca rubia, pensó- por un segundo y sus miradas se encontraron cuando la cantante desvió su mirada del televisor a la rubia. Le sonrió, cosa que hizo derretir el corazón de Quinn, y con su mano le pegó unas palmaditas al brazo del sillón individual. Quinn le sonrió, sólo un poco, pero negó con la cabeza y Rachel la miró intensamente; con una sonrisa todavía en su rostro se paró, y caminó en dirección a la porrista vestida de jugador de fútbol.

- Hola -dijo parándose a su lado, mientras Quinn se apoyaba en el marco izquierdo de la arcada.

- Hola -respondió.

- Te queda bien el equipo.

- Gracias -dijo sonriendo coquetamente Quinn, pero todavía sin mirar a Rachel.

- ¿Lo pensaste con tiempo o lo elegiste a último momento? -Quinn se quedó en silencio, Rachel rió-. Me parecía.

- Bueno -dijo Puck una vez que terminaron de tocar la canción-. Ya que estamos todos, es hora de comenzar con lo bueno. Vamos a jugar al Twister.

- Por qué será que siempre se te ocurren ese tipo de ideas a ti, Puck -dijo Kurt irónicamente. Puck parecía bastante estimulado por la idea de los cuerpos de todos tocándose involuntariamente, como si fuera una orgía.

- Vamos, chicos. Va a ser divertido. Además, enfrentémoslo, es demasiado aburrido ver a los chicos jugar todo el tiempo a ésa cosa.

- Se llama_ Guitar Hero _-dijo Puck, con su peluca de Rambo todavía puesta y esa musculosa de color verde que marcaba todos sus músculos.

- Si, y seguro quieres que juguemos al Twister porque estás celosa de que no puedes jugar.

- Mercedes ¿En serio? -dijo Quinn.

- Lo siento, no sé por qué tuve ganas de decir un comentario odioso.

- Debe estar en su período -le susurró Artie a Mike y a Matt que rieron. Mercedes y Tina lo miraron de manera fulminante.

- Te escuché -dijo Jones.

- Juguemos un rato. Si nos aburrimos, podemos dejar de hacerlo y probar otra cosa -dijo razonablemente Quinn. No entendía por qué estaba hablando tan tranquila y no había dejado que su temperamento la llevara a apuñalar a Mercedes por su comentario estúpido, pero algo en el ambiente la mantenía tranquila. Extraño, muy extraño. Puck sonrió.

. . . .

- Oh, no. ¿Por qué me tenía que tocar el único círculo rojo que justo resulta estar debajo del trasero de Hudson? -se quejó Puck.

- Lo siento, Puck, pero tu quisiste jugar al Twister -dijo Quinn.

- Ni se te ocurra hablarme -dijo ofendido Puck, pero Quinn entendió a que se refería; pues no tenía derecho a burlarse de él al encontrarse ella en tan favorable posición. Un brazo en un círculo verde, otro en el amarillo y Rachel estaba justo debajo de ella, con los rostros enfrentados, de vez en cuando cruzando miradas, pero Quinn las desviaba casi de inmediato, no sólo porque sabía que no se podría controlar y se lo haría ahí mismo; si no porque no quería que los demás notaran la forma en la que se miraban. Quiso poder aplicar el consejo que le había dado Puck, pero no lo hizo, después de todo Puck es Puck, y tiene una reputación detrás suyo que no lo respalda mucho; aunque tenía razón.

. . . .

Luego de una partida de Twister que se acabó bastante rápido, los chicos volvieron a lo que estaban; algunos habían tomado un poco de más, como Kurt, y cantaban muy fuerte mientras que los mismos de siempre tocaban alguna canción en el Guitar Hero. Quinn subió al baño, pues había aprendido algunos tips de Santana y Brittany sobre cómo evitar emborracharse -tomar mucha agua, comer, no tomar combinaciones e _ir al baño_-, y vió que la puerta estaba cerrada. Tocó y preguntó si había alguien. De adentro una voz chillona le respondió, la porrista sonrió.

- Oh, apúrate, Berry -gruñó apoyando su espalda contra la pared, a la izquierda de la puerta del baño. Miró el uniforme en el que se encontraba, recordando que aquella tarde se lo había puesto y tenía olor a Puck, razón por la cual le había echado un poco de desodorante de mujer, que olía más rico. Caminó hacia la habitación de Puck, que estaba en diagonal a la izquierda del cuarto del baño, y se miró en el gran espejo que tenía Puck para mirarse a sí mismo cada vez que pudiera; y observó su propia imagen reflejada, sorprendiéndose al pensar en lo atractiva que se veía dentro del traje. Se veía fuerte, dominante.

Mientras se admiraba, por el reflejo del espejo vió a Rachel que estaba con su vestido blanco sin manga y escote en "u", con su peluca rubia de Marilyn Monroe; que la miraba divertida -un poco asombrada, tal vez- por la imagen de una cómoda Quinn Fabray observándose al espejo, bajo el equipo rojo de la secundaria William McKinley. Los pequeños y flacos brazos de la porrista sobresaliendo bajo las grandes hombreras irradiaban dureza y a la vez calidez, creando un extraño atractivo que Rachel no podía resistir.

Quinn se sobresaltó un poco, pues no había notado la presencia de Rachel hasta ese momento. Se volteó y caminó hacia la cantante despacio y se detuvo cuando su rostro quedó a centímetros del de la morena. Ella la miró, pero no mostraba tener miedo ante la mirada intimidante de la porrista, sino que se mostraba divertida.

- No viste nada, Berry ¿Ok?

- Claro -dijo sonriendo mientras Quinn le apuntaba amenazadoramente con su dedo índice izquierdo.

"_Hazlo. Ahora o nunca. Hazlo_"

Quinn tragó saliva. Antes no había sido tan complicado, simplemente lo hacía y listo; pero algo en el ambiente le decía que esta vez sería diferente a las veces en la escuela.

- Tengo que admitir que el equipo de Puck que queda bien, bastante. Es una combinación entre lo masculino y dominante, y lo femenino que aportas. Lo delicado y elegante -dijo Rachel, que se apoyaba con su hombro izquierdo en el marco de la puerta, interceptando el paso de Quinn al baño.

"Hazlo. De inmediato. Quizás no tengas otra oportunidad.

¡Quinn Fabray, hazlo!"

¿Por qué era tan complicado? En ese momento no se comprendió a sí misma. Deseaba tanto a Rachel, y quería besarla tanto, pero había algo que no se lo permitía; y fue cuando se dio cuenta, quizás un poco tarde, que tenía miedo de que las encontraran, que las descubrieran, como había sucedido con Puck -gracias a ese pequeño desliz-, y no quería que éso sucediera, en absoluto; no podía perder su reputación, no ahora que la había conseguido de vuelta, después de tanto sufrimiento.

Quinn remojó sus labios mientras seguía los rasgos de Rachel con la mirada. Inclinó su cabeza hacia su izquierda y se arqueó un poco hacia adelante.

"Hazlo."

Se acercó de a poco, dubitativamente, y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha a Rachel, que cerró sus ojos. Su respiración se escuchaba pausada, tranquila.

"Ya no hay más vuelta atrás, Fabray. Ahora o nunca."

Sintió como Rachel apoyaba ambas manos sobre su pecho y cuando separó su rostro, la miró.

"Ahora, ahora, ahora, ahora."

- Me quieres besar ¿No? -preguntó la morocha al observar a una Quinn dubitativa y pensante; podía sentir las palabras de Rachel convertirse en una leve brisa que tocaba sus labios; mientras los ojos de la morena, ahora negros, se hundían en los suyos. Quinn se quedó en silencio y sus manos temblorosas se posaron en las caderas de Rachel, que sonrió ante el gesto-. Entonces hazlo. No te reprimas.

Quinn tragó saliva nuevamente, mientras Rachel la empujaba suavemente unos pasos hacia atrás, dentro de la habitación, y cerraba la puerta, apoyando su espalda en ésta; y Quinn se remojó los labios una última vez. Vió a Berry cerrar los ojos y ella los cerró mientras se acercaba y su respiración se hacía más profunda.

Sus labios se sellaron y Rachel tironeó por la remera de lycra de Quinn para acercarla más a ella. En cuanto entraron en contacto Quinn se volvió loca, y sabía que no iba a poder parar; era adicta a Rachel, y cada vez que se tocaban, chispas saltaban por doquier, su química era muy poderosa y Quinn no podía resistirla mucho más.

Mientras Rachel le lamía el labio inferior la empujó despacio hacia la cama de Puck, cayendo ante el primer contacto con los pies de la litera. Quinn estaba debajo, y mientras se besaban, le sacó la peluca a Rachel; le gustaba más Rachel con su pelo sexy, negro, y largo, y sexy. La cantante sonrió ante el gesto, mientras la porrista la sostenía por el cabello para hacer más profundo el beso. De vuelta apareció ese dolor entre sus piernas que aparecía cada vez que pensaba en Rachel, o veía a Rachel o besaba a Rachel; ése dolor que nunca cesaba.

La morena se concentró en mover sus manos por debajo de la remera del uniforme, sobre los costados del abdomen de la porrista, que estaban tibios al contacto; y Quinn movió inconscientemente sus caderas hacia arriba, provocando que Rachel gimiera en su boca ante el contacto, pues se encontraba entre las piernas abiertas de la rubia, que la tenían atrapada, y sus centros -_casi_ el centro de Rachel- se tocaban a penas, se rozaban. En ese momento la porrista se dió cuenta de lo que necesitaba para que el dolor desapareciera y continuó moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba, chocándose contra el cuerpo de Rachel, que gemía, y la hacía gemir a ella. Dios, tenía tanto calor que quería quitarse toda la ropa; el beso se estaba volviendo muy... El ambiente se estaba calentando.

- Oh, si. Por Dios, sigan -dijo una voz que hizo a Quinn parar en seco y por poco empujar a Racel hasta el otro lado de la habitación. La morena se despegó de la rubia para poder ver a un Puck que estaba apoyado en contra de la puerta cerrada, mirándolas intensamente.

- Hace cuánto que estás ahí -demandó Quinn con su voz ronca, pues... Bueno, pues porque hasta hacía dos segundos estaba concentrada en _tocar_ a Rachel. Lo dijo fuerte, en parte por la frustración que le había dado que Puck las interrumpiera, y porque le cuando la atrapaban indefensa se ponía siempre a la ofensiva.

- Acabo de entrar -dijo-. Pueden seguir si quieren.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

- Vete de aquí, Puck -dijo sentándose mientras apartaba a Rachel de encima suyo.

- Agradezcan que entré yo, porque pudo haber sido cualquiera. Además, _Finnocencia_ debe estar buscando a Berry en este mismo instante -dijo Puck mientras abría la puerta y se iba-. Yo que ustedes me apuro.

Cuando Puck cerró la puerta, Quinn pudo dejarse sentir toda la vergüenza que pudiera ser posible. Dios, las habían visto tocándose, Dios. Ella estaba haciendo movimientos sugestivos, mientras que gemía. Dios, que embarazoso. Sin embargo, a pesar de que todo había sido bastante embarazoso, al menos había logrado liberar un poco del malestar que sentía. Otra vez se vio expulsada de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un par de piernas que se acomodaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo y unos brazos que rodeaban su cadera por detrás, mientras unos labios comenzaban a besarle el cuello, y con sus vellos erizándose al sentir el caliente aliento de quien la abrazaba, dijo:

- Igualmente, ya nos tendríamos que ir.

- Quiero quedarme -dijo Rachel, la porrista rió.

- Tu _novio_ está abajo, buscándote.

- No es mi novio -Quinn se sorprendió. ¿Cómo que no era su novio? ¿A caso no eran Rachel y Finn el uno para el otro? ¿No eran ellos la pareja perfecta?- Desde lo que sucedió con Jesse me he tomado un tiempo para pensar, aunque Finn haya estado molestándome todo el tiempo sobre lo mucho que tardaba en pensar... Y luego sucedió nuestro primer beso, y me confundió más. Admito que pensaba que debería quedarme con Finn, pues el me amaba como era y quizás no tendría otra oportunidad como ésa. Quizás tenía que conformarme con éso, y no desear más.

- Éso no suena como la Berry que conozco -dijo Quinn. Y era cierto, la Rachel que ella conocía se caracterizaba por obtener lo que quería, aunque tuviera que hacer hasta lo impensado para conseguirlo (no nos olvidemos su intento por volverse musicalmente promiscua con el video musical de "Run, Joey, Run").

Rachel se quedó en silencio, había dejado de besar el cuello de Quinn y había comenzado a pararse, buscando su peluca.

- Sí, creo que sería mejor que bajáramos. Tú ve primero -dijo. Ahora que lo pensaba, tendría mucho que pensar luego, pues se estaba dando cuenta de que Quinn comenzaba a ser un tema recurrente en su vida, y comenzaba a armarse camino hacia su frágil corazón. ¿Podría elegir a Quinn por sobre la seguridad y estabilidad de estar con Finn? ¿Podrían sobrevivir a las adversidades?

Mirando fuera de la ventana, única fuente de luz de la habitación, sonrió pensando que tal vez debía darle una oportunidad a aquella rubia que la volvía tan loca. Después de todo, había soñado con ella ¿No? Éso debía ser algún indicio que Dios le mandaba para indicarle que Quinn era, en efecto, su propio príncipe azul. Las historias con finales felices siempre tiene que tener un camino difícil que atravesar, para que el final sea incluso aún mucho mejor. Su camino difícil ya lo habían atravesado, o al menos ella, al recibir todos esos abusos de parte de Quinn. Quizás todo éso había valido la pena, quizás...

Quizás.


	8. Again Again

¿Vieron que el capítulo anterior **también** se llama "_Again Again_"? Bueno, fue una equivocación mía, el anterior se llama "_So Happy I could Die_" que también de es de Lady Gaga -tienen que escuchar esa canción, POR DIOS-. Éste capítulo se llama "_Again Again_", como pueden ver xD Por fin lo terminé de escribir, Dios, creí que no lo terminaba más. Perdón por la tardanza (:

Ya quiero ver el capitulo de Halloween de Glee.

Ahora si, pasemos a las formalidades.

Lo mismo de siempre se aplica para este capítulo.

**Length**: ~4300

* * *

Capítulo 8: "_Again Again_" (Lady Gaga)

El lunes comenzó de manera interesante para Rachel. Su rutina había sido la misma de siempre: hizo ejercicio a una hora inconcebible para cualquier adolescente normal; tomó su baño reparador y desayunó con sus amorosos padres. Sin embargo, se sintió diferente; desde el momento en que se despertó, sonreía sin saber por qué y tenía la sensación de que ese día sería espectacular. Si, espectacular; y _éso_ la ponía de muy buen humor.

Llegó a la escuela y estacionó su pequeño auto en el estacionamiento. Apagó el motor y agarró unos libros que había dejado sobre el asiento del acompañante y bajó del vehículo cerrando la puerta con llave antes de caminar hacia la entrada donde la gente se acumulaba y formaba un embudo al intentar entrar todos a la vez al colegio. Rachel pasaba entre la multitud. Todos la empujaban y la apretaban contra otras personas como si fuera invisible. Por un momento creyó que se iba a ahogar en ese mar de gente, cuando sintió un brazo tomarla por la cadera y sacarla del montón; y cuando se encontró como por arte de magia en su casillero y vio que Quinn pasaba por su lado sonriéndole coquetamente mientras seguía su camino, Rachel supo que su sexto sentido había tenido razón. Sabía que Quinn la había rescatado cuando sintió su perfume entrar en su ser y hacerla sonreír. Sin embargo, en cuanto salieron del grupo, la morena sintió como el calor de la porrista se despegaba casi de manera instantánea.

Se volteó y luego de poner su combinación, abrió el casillero y procedió a hacer un intercambio de libros para la hora siguiente.

- Hola, Rachel -dijo Finn que apareció de la nada y le besó la mejilla derecha tiernamente. La morena recibió el beso de buena manera, pero debía establecer límites, pues si no lo hacía, por su condición de hombre, Finn creería que estaba pasando algo que no era así.

- Finn -dijo Rachel cerrando su casillero, dejando salir un suspiro-, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó algo molesto.

- Tú sabes que no somos novios ¿No?

- Pero pensé que si -dijo desilusionado mirando intensamente a la cantante frente a él.

- No, Finn. Una canción no arregla las cosas. Yo tengo mucho que pensar, y ahora más que nunca -dijo pensando en una cierta rubia ceniza.

- ¿Ahora qué pasó? ¿Qué hice mal?

- No hiciste nada mal, Finn -dijo Rachel dejando salir un nuevo suspiro-. Estoy confundida y necesito analizar las cosas. No quiero salir herida ¿Ok? Necesito estar preparada mentalmente para volverme a relacionar a un nivel sentimental con alguien.

- Yo nunca sería capaz de herirte.

- Ya lo hiciste una vez, no sé si te acuerdas ¿Qué, o quién, me garantiza que no lo harás de nuevo? -Finn guardó silencio.

- Ya verás -dijo Finn, y se fue.

Rachel se preguntó por qué era que Finn no la podía esperar, o dejarla en paz. Definitivamente la impaciencia era un punto en contra importante que debía tener en cuenta si es que pensaba en quedarse con Finn.

. . . .

Más tarde ese mismo día, durante el almuerzo, Rachel se encerró en el sector de la biblioteca en el que se había encontrado con la bella durmiente de Quinn y comenzó a redactar una serie de puntos -_pros y contras_- sobre la porrista y el mariscal de campo; sólo para estar segura de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

. . . .

Primer período después del almuerzo y Rachel tenía la clase de Español. Caminó hacia el salón luego de buscar sus libros, y se sentó en el primer banco de la izquierda mientras sus compañeros entraron uno por uno y el señor Schuester entraba junto con el sonido del timbre.

- Buenos días a todos -dijo mientras dejaba su bolso sobre su asiento y colgaba su abrigo en el respaldo-. Hoy, para comenzar bien la semana, vamos a escuchar música en español.

La mayoría del club Glee se entusiasmó ante la idea; sería una buena forma de ampliar su horizonte musical. Rachel se volteó a ver a una cierta rubia -no, no Brittany- que se encontraba tres bancos atrás en la fila de la derecha. Quinn, que estaba mirando a su hoja apoyada sobre su escritorio, elevó su mirada a Rachel y le sonrió cálidamente.

Su sonrisa; ése era un punto a favor de Quinn. Esa sonrisa que hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera y que otra más grande se dibujara en su rostro y se contrajera su corazón de alegría.

. . . .

En el club Glee estaban practicando más coreografías para una canción que les había propuesto el señor Schue; y Rachel, como siempre, era la voz líder. Durante la canción, la cantante observó dos cosas: los ojos de Quinn eran hermosos y siempre brillaban cuando sus miradas se cruzaban -mientras que los de Finn no le decían nada; nunca lo hicieron- y la porrista bailaba bastante bien -y Finn... Bueno..._Finn_-.

Además, un pro de Finn era que su voz contrastaba con la de ella; mientras que la rubia necesitaba un poco de entrenamiento vocal, el cual Rachel estaría totalmente contenta en darle. ¿Éso lo convertía en un pro o en un contra? Era una contradicción.

. . . .

Durante los días siguientes, Finn seguía tratando de ganarse el amor de la morocha haciendo cosas que él creía que eran consideradas y desinteresadas; lo cual no era así, pues en realidad tenía intenciones detrás de aquellas actitudes y siempre terminaban discutiendo debido a la impaciencia -otra vez- del quarterback.

- Finn, tú nunca has estado conmigo cuando te necesitaba. Nunca me apoyaste, ni me apoyas, en mis decisiones, ni en mis acciones; simplemente te interesa más lo que piensan los otros de ti que lo mucho que te aprecio yo. Para ti éso no es suficiente, y si éso no lo es, no sé qué lo será. Yo no he sido más que incondicional contigo, a pesar de mis... Inseguridades. Lo mínimo que espero a cambio es lo mismo de ti.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan complicada y dramática? Ya te dije que te amo -si trató de que fuera un cumplido, le había salido al contrario.

- Entonces dilo en serio. Estoy cansada de discutir todo el tiempo contigo, no es lindo. No eres amable, y lo único por lo que empezamos a discutir es porque no tienes la paciencia suficiente para esperarme; y ya te dije, no hace mucho, que si no quieres hacerlo, me dejes en paz.

- No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo -dijo Finn y volvió a irse. "_Después dicen que _yo_ soy dramática_", pensó Rachel; simplemente estaba cansada de Hudson y su continuo mariconeo que lograba sacarla de sus casillas. Siempre era lo mismo, se enojaba con ella pero luego estaba besándole los pies, pidiéndole perdón.

Rachel lo perdonaba, pues no era culpa de él; simplemente era un adolescente que creía estar enamorado, y ella no le correspondía su amor. El amor no correspondido es el peor tipo de amor que una persona puede experimentar en su vida; ella lo sabía.

. . . .

Los encuentros en el baño -y a veces en la biblioteca- con Quinn eran siempre excitantes. La porrista era delicada; aunque a veces se dejaba llevar un poco por la situación y agregaba algo de agresividad al asunto. Pero siempre sabía qué hacer para mantener la excitación de Rachel siempre al máximo, siempre al borde; sabía dónde tocar, dónde pellizcar, dónde besar, dónde acariciar. En definitiva, conocía el territorio.

Sin embargo, seguía pensando en lo que los demás dijeran u omitieran sobre su persona, pudo averiguar cuando Rachel quiso sostener su mano en el pasillo, durante el recreo unas semanas después de la fiesta de Halloween, pasado el día de Acción de Gracias; y Quinn se la sacó rápidamente.

Rachel pudo notar que Quinn a veces no podía controlar su temperamento, siempre demostrando que tanta charla la sacaba de quicio; pero Rachel hablando mucho sacaba de quicio a todos, así que a la morocha no le pareció importante.

. . . .

Un día, en plena sesión de besos en el baño más lejano de la puerta -lugar de encuentro regular del dúo dinámico-, Rachel decidió probar a la rubia e interrumpió el beso en seco y balbuceó:

- Me tengo que ir -dijo sin aire-, tengo que hacer tarea.

- ¿Tarea, Berry? ¿_Ahora_? -dijo seria Quinn; la morocha simplemente asintió aunque deseaba fervientemente volver a lo que estaban, pero tenía quun objetivo que cumplir. La porrsita suspiró recuperando su respiración normal, y se separó lentamente-. Ok.

- ¿Ok? -preguntó confundida Rachel, pensó que la rubia iba a ser más complicada de detener. Sonrió; Quinn había pasado la prueba, aunque la porrista ni lo supiera. Como recompensa, antes de irse del baño, le dió un beso en la mejilla derecha a su amante en su secreto que se estaba mirando en el espejo, y la vio sonreir en respuesta.

. . . .

"_Rach ¿Lecciones de canto?_" fue el mensaje que recibió la cantante a su celular en medio de la clase de Inglés.

"_¿Quinn?_"

"_Si, señor_"

"_Ahora voy_" escribió y se levantó dispuesta a pedirle a la señorita Worthington si la dejaba salir, siendo la respuesta afirmativa; y Rachel se dirigió primero a su casillero, para dejar sus libros, pues sabía que no iban a específicamente cantar cuando se encontrara con la porrista; y se fue directo al baño.

Era increible la fuerza con la que su cuerpo era atraído al cuerpo de Quinn; la porrista era delicada, por demás atractiva -punto que es obvio-; y besa _tan_ bien. No como Finn, cuyos besos eran descuidados y húmedos. La rubia tenía una técnica que lehacía tembral las piernas. La profundidad con que la besaba era tanta que no podía ocultar su excitación, ni podía evitar gemir en la boca de Quinn.

La porrista posicionó sus manos en la cadera de la cantante, subiéndolas y bajándolas a los costados de su abdomen y; mientras la pequeña Diva sostenía a la rubia ceniza por la nuca, para intentar profundizar aún más el beso, y con su mano presionó delicadamente el pecho derecho de Quinn, que gimió.

- Mmm... Rachel.

Al obtener respuesta positiva a su accionar, lo siguió haciendo. Quinn liberó una de sus manos y bajó la tapa del inodoro sentándose sobre él y haciendo que Rachle se sentara sobre ella, con su centro apoyado en sus muslos. El dolor familiar en la entrepierna de la porrista se hizo presente otra vez.

- Rachel -dijo besando la mandíbula de la morocha y bajando al cuello; la cantante posó sus manos en la cadera de Quinn-. Quiero hacerlo, Rachel.

La cantante le agarró el rostro a la porrista y la besó con pasió y se las arregló para decir.

- Yo también -y antes de que Quinn pudiera hacer algo dijo-: pero aquí no. Sólo nos podemos besar aquí, y creo que para acostarme contigo, hay una condición que debes cumplir.

- ¿Cuál? -dijo Quinn interesada.

- Tenemos que tener una cita. No quiero que creas que soy una chica fácil -Quinn rió coquetamente y besó de manera casta e inocente a Rachel en los labios, tratando de calmar su animal dentro y enfriarse los ánimos.

Iba a necesitar un baño de agua fría.

. . . .

- ¿Cómo obtuviste mi número? No recuerdo habertelo dado... -dijo Rachel mientras se encontraban sentadas dentro del auto de Quinn, en una colina a las afuera de Lima, donde se podía ver toda la ciudad, a punto de atardecer. Quinn sonrió mientras agarraba una papa frita de la caja apoyada a su lado.

- Se lo robé a Finn -dijo-, literalmente.

- Con razón -rió Rachel recordando-. Finn me dijo hace un tiempo que se le había perdido su celular, que lo tenía en su bolsillo y luego no lo tenía; y mágicamente apareció en su casillero, sin que él recordara haberlo dejado. Pensé que siendo tan... Despistado, simplemente se había olvidado.

- Conociéndolo, es súmamente posible -Rachel bajó la mirada a su hamburguesa vegetariana y sonrio, luego mirando a Quinn a su izquierda cuyos rasgos estaban pintados con los colores del cielo ahora rojizo.

- Ésto es lindo -dijo haciendo referencia a la cita-. Es tranquilo y cómodo.

- Y no tenemos que hacer fila en Bredstix ni aguantarnos al personal.

- Éso lo hace mejor -dijo Rachel, todavía mirando a Quinn, que se volteó a verla, y se miraron intensamente. En silencio, ambas se inclinaron hacia la otra y se besaron de manera dulce mientras el sol se ocultraba tras el horizonte ahora azul.

- ¿Quieres ir al asiento de atrás? -preguntó Quinn mientras la besaba en el cuello.

- No, Quinn -la porrista subió sus labios y los reconectó con los de la cantante.

- Vamos a mi casa.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si-. Ahí estaba el otro punto a favor para la porrsita: era considerada. Quinn le sonrió y prendió el motor para luego de retroceder marcha atrás se dirigió a la casa de los Berry.

. . . .

Antes de que Rachel se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Quinn la estaba dirigiendo a su cama -mientras Rachel caminaba haca atrás- y la besaba profunda y lentamente, con sus manos en la cadera de la cantante. Llegaron hasta el borde de la cama y Rachel se sentó mientras posaba sus manos por la espalda de la porrista, pegándola a sí misma y paró el beso para adentrarse más en la cama, haciéndole señas a Quinn para que se acercara a ella. La rubia se arrodilló en los pies de la cama y avanzó hacia el torso de la Diva que estaba sentada con los pies estirados. Se sentó sobre los muslos de Rachel y sobre sus propios talones y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo mientras la morocha le sacaba el pequeño abrigo que tenía sobre su vestido amarillo que la hacía ver tan adorable.

Pero incluso aunque la morocha estaba debajo, seguía siendo quien estaba al mando de la situación. Eso era sexy, pensó Quinn mientras Rachel seguía besándola y tironeaba de la cintura del vestido sólo un poco, haciéndo que se levantara, apoyándose en sus rodillas y dejando que la morocha hiciera su trabajo sacándole el vestido. Rachel se relamió los labios en cuanto logró ver la piel de la parte alta de los muslos de la porrista asomarse a medida que removía la prenda de la porrista; admirando su ropa interior blanca, sus abdominales, sus pechos.

- Eres hermosa -le dijo Rachel ahora mirándola a los ojos. Quinn se sonrojó un poco y sonrió, sentándose nuevamente sobre sus talones y besando a su amante mientras ésta le desabrochaba el corpiño. La porrista comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa blaca y luego se la quitó, sorprendiéndose al tocar un ceno completamente desnudo mientras paseaba sus manos por el pecho de la cantante, que arqueba su espalda ante el contacto. Sin embargo, cuando fue a trabajar con el resto de la ropa interior, debajo de la pollera, se sorprendió aún más y detuvo el beso mientras arqueaba ambas cejas.

- Berry, no tienes puesta ropa interior -dijo dejando escapar una risita. Rachel, que se encontraba recostada hasta hacía unos segundos mientras dejaba que Quinn le quietara lo que le quedaba de ropa, se apoyó en sus codos, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Como sabía en _qué_ iba a terminar esta cita, pensé que lo mejor, y más cómodo, sería que no utilizara nada debajo de mi vestimenta. Pensé que sería sexy -dijo algo apenada y se dejó caer nuevamente, con la mirada hacia el techo. Quinn sonrió y besó los labios de Rachel lentamente, demostrándole que apreciaba -y _mucho_- el gesto.

- Definitivamente es sexy -dijo mientras que comenzaba a besar la mandíbula de la morocha y seguía bajando hasta sus pechos.

- Mejor -dijo Rachel, cuyo pecho comenzaba a hincharse a medida que aumentaba su excitación. Quinn siguió bajando sus besos y se detuvo en el estómago de Rachel, besándolo por cada rincón. Quería saborear toda la anatomía de Berry, y quería tomarse su tiempo para hacerlo; pero la entrepierna le dolía y no sabía si iba a poder aguantar más el orgasmo que atentaba con explotar fuera de su organismo al mirar a Rachel debajo suyo, disfrutando de sus caricias y sus besos, gimiendo de excitación.

Bajó sus besos hasta encontrarse con los muslos de la cantante, que besó de a poco, dejando que el olor de Rachel entrara y llenara todo su ser, haciendo vibrar todo su cuerpo. Levantó su mirada para mirar a la cantante, que la miraba con los ojos negros de lujuria, y sonrió. Besó los abdominales de la morena nuevamente, mientras acariciaba la parte interna de las piernas con sus manos muy cerca de donde la necesitaba y con sus labios capturó uno de los pezones que estaba duro.

- Quinn... -gimió Rachel arqueando su espalda hacia arriba. Y antes de que siquiera pudiera prepararse, sintió cómo dos dedos se introducían en su cuerpo, y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia, presionando con fuerza mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire y cerraba los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupada Quinn.

- Mmm... -dijo como si estuviera saboreando algo y abrió los ojos para sonreirle debilmente a la porriste encima suyo, el placer era demasiado como para poder controlar lo que hacía-, si. Perfecto.

Quinn sonrió, pero intentó hacerlo más lento; no quería que le doliera a Rachel. Le sorprendió ver que la morena agarró su muñeca, y la miró, con el color casi esfumado de sus ojos ahora negros.

- No pares, está bien -dijo. Quinn arqueó su ceja característica y sonrió. A sus dedos les agregó el pulgar con el que hacía circulos sobre el clítoris de Rachel, quien hundía sus dedos más y más en los hombros de la rubia. La porrista capturó los labios de la morena debajo de ella en un hambriendo beso que la cantante devolvió con mucho gusto e igual energía, después de todo, y a pesar de que no podia controlarse bien debido a la vibración de su cuerpo por el placer que le estaba brindando la porrista; Rachel Berry _nunca_ se queda atrás.

Quinn siguió hundiéndo sus dedos dentro de la cantante hasta que pudo sentir cómo los músculos se contraían al rededor de ellos y supo que Rachel estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Con su mano libre agarró uno de los pezones de Rachel y jugó con él con sus dédos índice y pulgar mientras mantenía el beso lo más que pudo. Cuando la Diva cortó el beso y dejó salir un suspiro mezclado con un gemido mientras arqueaba su cuerpo hasta más no poder por última vez y luego dejándose caer en la cama, Quinn supo que había cumplido su objetivo.

Rachel casi no podía sentir las piernas y se quedó descansando sobre su espalda mirando al techo y con una sonrisa en su boca intentando recuperar su respiración normal. Siempre le fue estresante la idea de su _primera vez_, pero con Quinn todo sucedió tan fácil; se sintió tan bien. Rachel había tenido razón desde el principio, al estar tan familiarizada con el terreno, Quinn sabía exáctamente dónde tocar, y éso le encantaba.

Volteó su rostro para ver a Quinn a su derecha que la miraba sonriente. Rachel sonrió y arqueó una ceja.

- Ahora es mi turno.

Y esa noche Quinn pudo probar, nuevamente, que Rachel Berry _nunca_ se queda atrás.

. . . .

Era un día culaquiera en la semana, Rachel estaba caminando hacia su casillero para lo de siempre, y una mano la agarró por el brazo tironeándola fuera del pasillo y dentro de un aula de clases vacía. Unos labios sobre los suyos la agarraron por sorpresa pero en cuanto pudo identificar el perfume característico de Quinn, dejó caer sus libros al suelo y profundizó el beso agarrándo a la porrista por la nuca.

- Buenos días -dijo Quinn en el beso.

- Creo que éso me lo has dicho, al menos, cuatro veces en el día de hoy, Quinn -dijo riendo Rachel. La porrista rió con ella mientras le besaba el cuello y con una de sus manos (la que no estaba aferrada a la cintura) masajeaba suavemente el pecho izquierdo.

- Lo siento, siempre me olvido qué hora o día es cuando estoy contigo -suspiró en el cuello de la morocha, haciendola vibrar.

Y el día iría más o menos igual, pero a Rachel le lastimaba cuando salían del aula de clases, después de una sesión de besos apasionados cuando Quinn simplemente se separaba de ella de manera instantánea en cuanto entraban en lugares con mucha gente, terminando cualquier contacto que haya estado manteniendo con ella sin siquiera mirarla; dejándola sola, en el medio de la gente. Sin embargo, le divertía la idea de hacer cosas a escondidas, como si estuviera trabajando en cuebierto y Quinn fuera alguna espía rusa a la que debía seducir para salvar a la Nación.

Si, excusa estúpida; pero por lo menos éso mantenía su mente alejada de la triste realidad.

A veces se preguntaba si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para terminar las cosas con Quinn por su propio bien, pues habían veces que era una perra con ella en frente de los demás, y Rachel sospechaba que estaba asustada de lo que pudieran pensar los demás de ella, la cabeza de las Cheerios; y la respuesta era siempre la misma "Si, seguro" pero, en cuanto esa respuesta se hacía presente una pregunta más difícil se manifestaba en su interior. ¿Podría aguantar un día sin besar los labios de la porrista, sin sentir los brazos de Quinn rodearla dandole esa seguridad que a veces tanto le falta, sin sentirse tan llena, tan plena como cuando está con la rubia?

De _éso_ sí que no estaba segura.

. . . .

Quinn salió del aula exáctamente tres minutos antes de que empezara el receso como lo había hecho los últimos dos días durante absolutamente todos los períodos. Caminó hacia el baño para pasar el tiempo y el timbre resonó por los pasillos vacíos provocando que éstos se comenzaran a llenar de pasos saliendo de todos los rincones de la secundaria McKinley. Ése era el momento de actuar. Salió del baño con paso seguro mientras los montones de gente se abrían a su paso como el Mar Rojo y se metió en el primer aula que encontró. Justo a tiempo, como siempre, la cantante pasó por en frente de la puerta del salón y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenía contra la pared de la oscura y vacía habitación.

- ¡¿Quinn? -dijo sorprendida Rachel.

- ¿Mh-Hm? -preguntó la porrista mientras besaba a la morena con todas sus ganas. Rachel la separó sólo un poco.

- ¿De nuevo?

- Si -respondió divertida, mirándola a los ojos.

- Tenemos que dejar de hacerlo por mucho que yo quiera lo contrario, porque nos van a encontrar y vamos a estar en grandes problemas si éso sucede -Quinn la miró seria, sin decir nada y arqueó su ceja derecha. Rachel rió y acercó a la rubia, abrazándola por el cuello. La porrista rió con ella mientras se besaban.

El beso se volvió más caliente y el timbre volvió a sonar para detenerlas en seco.

- Hora de irnos -dijo la Diva sonriéndo.

- Si -dijo Quinn dándole un beso casto en la boca a Rachel y la agarró de la mano mientras miraba por la ventana de la puerta si había alguien en el pasillo. En efecto, no había nadie, así que le sonrió a la morocha y salieron caminando hasta el casillero de ésta de la mano, y se sintió bien.

Quinn sonrió para sus adentros. Se sentía tan bien poder caminar con Rachel de la mano sin tener que preocuparse.

. . . .

Desde el beso con Quinn, las cosas en el pequeño mundo de Rachel cambiaron. La rubia se había metido de la nada en él y si bien se sentía totalmente correcto y natural estar con ella, había complicado un poco las cosas pues, antes de aquella fiesta en lo de Puck, ella había comenzado a pensar que lo mejor sería quedarse con Finn, quien siempre había estado allí -aunque en realidad nunca haya sido así-; y cuando había por fin comenzado a decidirse por Finn, la porrista apareció y derrumbó todo su mundo.

El tiempo mientras estaba con Quinn parecía ralentizarse, pero cuando ya era hora de tomar caminos separados, parecía como si hubiera estado solamente unos pocos segundos juntas.

Rachel siempre se había caracterizado por se muy... _Pasional_ en relacion a todos los aspectos de la vida, ella estaba bastante consciente de ello, pero con Quinn todo iba más allá. A veces no se podía entender a sí misma, lo que era raro, porque una cosa que conocía muy bien, era a sí misma. A veces se encontraba deseando mucho besar esos labios tan sabrosos de la rubia, y escucharla gemir en el proceso; todas las veces a punto de hacerlo, en medio de la gente, pero lograba controlarse luego de darse una patada mental.

Con Finn -_Dios_, por qué siempre tenía que aparecer Finn en el tema- nunca le había sucedido éso, y comenzó a preguntarse si Quinn era la _indicada_; si en realidad la porrista era su príncipe azul vestido bajo el uniforme carmesí de las Cheerios.

Sonrió, porque estaba muy, muy enamorada de Quinn Fabray, cabeza de las Cheerios, peera a cargo y su amante.

_**Su**_ amante.


	9. You Really Gotta Hold On Me

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, queridos lectores. La verdad que me costó un poco escribir este capítulo, otra vez. Creo que he estado con poca inspiración, pero no se preocupen, no los voy a abandonar (:

Mil, mil disculpas, de verdad. No quería hacerlos esperar tanto y creo que por éso lo subo hoy, porque lo terminé de escribir hace dos segundos, literalmente, así que seguramente van a haber errores que debí haber pasado por alto justamente por éso. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**Nota de Autor**: Perdón, pérdón. No me odien. Y ahora no me refiero a la tardanza, sino a lo que van a leer.

Formalidades. Las reglas de los capítulos anteriores se aplican también a éste. Glee no me pertencese, bla bla bla.

**Length**: ~4700.

* * *

Capítulo 9: "_You Really Gotta Hold On Me_" (She & Him)

La luz de la mañana se colaba por entre las cortinas rosas de la habitación de Rachel, iluminando tenuemente todo a su alrededor y una sensación cálida inundaba todo el lugar. La morocha miró el reloj sobre su mesa de luz a la derecha; ya eran las nueve y media de la mañana del sábado. Un movimiento muy cerca de ella, sobre la cama, le llamó la atención y se volteó para ver de quien se trataba. Ahora entendía el por qué de aquella calidez que se sentía al rededor de ella. Una rubia yacía a su lado con su cabello atractiva y desinteresadamente desordenado, y recordó que la misma rubia había escalado hasta su ventana -dandole gracias al entrenamiento _intensivo_ impartido por Sue Silvester- una vez que Evan y Michael estaban dormidos; después de todo, a su padre todavía no le entusiasmaba la idea de que Quinn se quedara a dormir con _su_ hija después de haberlas encontrado aquella vez que él y Michael volvían temprano del trabajo. Estuvo a punto de padecer un ataque de nervios; suerte que Michael estuvo ahí para salvar a Rachel de la ira ciega que estaba a punto de caer sobre sí misma. Ella, por su parte, seguía castigada, pero con Quinn se las seguían arreglando para encontrarse. La porrista era _muy_ creativa en ese sentido, pudo observar Rachel, y al parecer tenía una pasión por lo excitante del exibicionismo; siempre tomándola en lugares poco apropiados y exponiendo a ambas a una constante posiblidad de ser encontradas haciéndolo. Debajo de las gradas, segundos antes de comenzar un partido entre los Titanes de McKinley y los Leones de Carmel; en la biblioteca durante el receso; sobre el escritorio de la oficina de la entrenadora Silvester durante el almuerzo; en la cocina de su casa esa vez de la intromisión de sus padres, momento más embarazoso de su vida y uno que probablemente no iba a olvidar en mucho tiempo, si no jamás.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? -preguntó la rubia. Rachel no se había dado cuenta de que la porrista se había despertado si no hasta ese momento, pues se encontraba pensado en sus encuentros anteriores. La morena se acercó a Quinn y le beso la zona del cuello que tenía expuesta, provocando que se estremeciera un poco ante el contacto.

- En éso.

- _Oh_ -respondió Quinn, que sabía que Rachel no hacía referencia al beso en sí, sino a lo que éste significaba, y levantó su ceja característica-. Ven aquí, entonces.

Rachel sonrió y se puso sobre la porrista con sus rodillas apoyadas a los costados del cuerpo de Quinn, su centro posicionado en el abdómen de su amande debajo de ella y mientras posaba sus manos sobre las mejillas algo rosadas de Fabray, le dió un beso. La lengua de Quinn pedía permiso para entrar y Rachel la dejó de manera voluntaria mientras dejaba salir un gemido que sólo ellas dos pudieron escuchar.

- No hay que hacer ruido, mis padres todavía están aquí -dijo Rachel. Quinn se rió por lo bajo mientras bajaba y subía sus manos por los costados del torso de la cantante, que todavía estaba desnudo por las actividades nocturnas que habían tenido.

- No eres de mí de la que te tienes que preocupar -dijo y Rachel se sonrojó sólo un poco mientras sonreía en el beso. Con sus manos recorría los costados del torso de Quinn debajo suyo, saboreando el contacto entre su lengua y la de la rubia que subió su mano por el estómago bronceado hasta alcanzar el pecho izquierdo de la morocha y lo apretó ligeramete, provocando cosas maravillosas en el cuerpo de Rachel, que dejó salir un suspiro mezclado con un gemido.

- Rachel, hija ¿Estás despierta? -Rachel abrió los ojos y junto con Quinn miraron hacia la puerta de la habitación mientras la morena tomaba un respiro cortante.

- Em... -Balbuceó-. Si, pero estoy desnuda -y saltó a fuera de la cama, ordenándole a Quinn que se escondiera en el baño mientras ella buscaba su ropa tirada en el suelo-. Pensaba irme a bañar -dijo mientras se ponía una remera-. Puedes pasar.

- ¿Quieres desayunar primero y luego te vas a bañar? -preguntó Michael asomando su cabeza por la abertura de la puerta.

- Okay -sonrió Rachel.

- ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

- Lo de siempre.

- Muy bien -dijo y comenzó a cerra la puerta para irse, pero se detuvo en seco y volvió a a somar la cabeza-. Sería mejor que Quinn se fuera porque a tu padre no le va a gustar mucho enterarse de ésto.

Quinn, que estaba dentro del baño escuchando toda la conversación, se quedó congelada, con su oreja pegada a la puerta. Rachel no sabía que hacer, su padre las había descubierto, pero estaba agradecida de que haya sido Michael y no Evan. Evan se hubiera enojado mucho y hubiera hecho escándalo donde no era necesario hacerlo.

- Buen día, Quinn -dijo por lo bajo Michael.

- Buen día, Señor Berry -dijo por lo bajo Quinn abriendo la puerta del baño y asomando su rostro, después de todo estaba desnuda todavía.

- Tienen veinte minutos -dijo y se fue. Rachel se volteó a ver a la porrista con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta.

- Dios mío, éso fue aterrador.

- Tuve mucho miedo -dijo Quinn.

- Muy, _muy_ aterrador.

- _Muy_ aterrador -dijo Quinn acerándose a Rachel que al ver el cuerpo de la porrista se olvidó por un segundo de lo cerca que habían estado de meterse nuevamente en problemas; inconcientemente posando sus manos en las caderas de su amante que la abrazó por el cuello-. Tenemos veinte minutos todavía.

- Quinn...

- ¿Qué? -preguntó divertida-. Tenía que intentarlo.

- Eres una adicta al sexo.

- Soy una adicta a tanerlo contigo -dijo sonriendo y acercó su rostro para besarla una vez más antes de vestirse y salir por la ventana de la hija de los Berry y bajar por el árbol para volver a su casa. Seguramente se volverían ver en cuanto los padres de Rachel se fueran.

. . . .

La semana comenzaba nuevamente, el otoño ya estaba avanzado y los días -teniendo en cuenta la latitud en la que se encontraba Lima- eran más fríos, más cortos. Sin embargo, para Rachel no eran tan fríos pues tenía a una rubia que la besaba con ganas y calentaba todo su cuerpo de tal manera que no necesitaba más que su característico sweater de lana con dibujos de animales para sobrebivir el día otoñal de noviembre.

. . . .

- Podría hacer ésto todo el día -dijo Quinn mientras se besaban.

- Si -respondió Rachel mientras sentía como el calor iba cubriendo todo su cuerpo y se intencificaba en su zona pélvica.

- Odio tener clases - continuó Quinn-. Evitan que haga ésto todo el día.

- ¿No es cierto? -sonrió Rachel.

Quinn se separó y miró a Rachel que la miraba algo sonrojada debido al calor del momento.

- Me gusta estar contigo, Berry -sonrió la rubi. Rachel sonrió aún más por la tremenda aclaración de parte de la porrista, y sus ojos se iluminaron con esperanza. Quizás ésto si tenía un futuro; quizás, quizás, quizás.

- Y definitivamente a mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, Quinn Fabray.

La porrista se acomodó en el asiento del pasajero y con una última mirada a la cantante dijo:

- Ya es hora de que vayamos a la escuela. Estoy segura que no querrás romper tu record de llegadas a tiempo.

- En absoluto -sonrió Rachel todavía fascinada por lo que le había dicho la rubia sentada a su derecha segundos antes.

Sin embargo, la duda siempre estaba ahí; susurrándole al oído que no se confiara.

. . . .

Otra vez, para pena de Rachel, Quinn se apegó a su rutina de todos los días. Se besaba con ella a escondidas, incluso animándose a veces a decirle pequeños cuplidos al estilo Fabray; pero en cuento salían de donde sean que se encontraban escondidas de la vista de cualquier ser humano, se despegaba instantáneamente, fingiendo que lo único que había entre ellas era una superficial amistad resultante del tiempo compartido en el club Glee.

. . . .

Lo bueno de estar con Quinn era que no se sentía sola y a veces sentía que alguien se interesaba por ella, además de sus padres, y éso la hacía sentir especial, de alguna manera. Por un momento creyó que ese vacío que sentía en el pecho cuando la porrista se alejaba de ella o no hacía nada por evitar los slushies que eran arrojados a su cara, era sólo producto de su dramatismo y su tendencia a exagerar las cosas -admitámoslo, sigue siendo una adolescente después de todo, y exagerar es algo que los adolescentes hacen siempre-; pero el creer éso no alejaba el dolor que sentía. A veces deseaba no sentir dolor y conformarse con lo poco que había entre ella y la porrista, pero simplemente no podía, ella no era de las que se quedaban con lo segundo mejor, no. Ella quería tener siempre la mejor. Siempre.

Con quienes solía abrazarla, o sostener la mirada por un poco más de tiempo del apropiado, era con Santana y Brittany, y ni siquiera se molestaba en decirle a la latina que dejara de referirse a ella con sucios sobrenombres.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era muy interesante observar la relación que tenían Santana y Brittany; eran tan distintas. Brittany era dulce y nunca había segundas intenciones en lo que hacía o decía; era, en alguna medida, pura; tan distinta de la latina; pero incluso con ello, seguían estando juntas, sin importar qué; inlcuso aunque a veces se pelearan por cosas estúpidas. Sin embargo, había algo en la manera en la que se comportaban, la manera en la que giraba una alrededor de la otra, la forma en la que se sonreían. Santana se tranquilizaba cuando Brittany estaba con ella, se calmaba.

Cuando estaban en frente de los demás, Quinn se limitaba a hablarle y a tratarla bien. Rachel quería creer que su relación estaba básicamente basada en el sexo, pero Quinn era tan amable con ella cuando estaban solas; le hacía creer que había algo más.

De cualquier manera, nadie decía nada, ninguna negaba ni afirmaba nada. Simplemente no hablaban de ello. Y cada vez que lo pensaba -que solía suceder cuando estaba sola (y éso es _mucho_ tiempo) mientras estaba en la escuela- su corazón se le achicharraba y su estómago se contraía. ¿Por qué no podía Rachel dignarse a tener una relación sana por una vez en su vida? Dios mío. Puck era atractivo y su reputación de chico malo encajaba perfectamente con ella; pero todo era pura imágen, pues las cosas entre ellos dos no funcionaban para nada bien; lo suyo no podía ser. Finn; oh, Finn; si habrá estado loca por ese chico. Creyó que era amor, de verdad lo creía así, pero, otra vez, se dejó llevar por las apariencias. Lo que le gustaba de estar con Finn era que el QB era la prueba viviente de que cuando ella se proponía algo y marcaba un blanco como objetivo, lo obtenía. Sólo se necesitaba perseverancia y concentración; éso era todo. Ah, y estar siempre preparada para lo peor.

Y por último estaba Jesse, Jesse St. James de la secundaria Carmel. Él había sido porsiblemente lo más cercano a una buena relación con, incluso, posibilidades de un futuro. Ambos era talentosos, ambos eran teatrales, dramáticos, pasionales en todo lo que hacían. Lo suyo hubiera sido perfecto si no la hubiera abandonado por el club Glee de Carmel High y némesis de New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline; ni hubiera asesinado a esos pobres patitos bebés al estrellar los huevos contra ella en una lluvia de humillación, dolor y corazones rotos que se a cabo en el estacionamiento de McKinley.

Está bien, en parte se lo merecía porque lo había utilizado en su proyecto por volverse musicalmente promiscua y así ganar reputación para escalar puestos en la Glista; pero su intención nunca había sido romperle el corazón a Jesse. Nunca.

Todavía pensaba en él, de vez en cuando, pero la presencia de la porrista le hacía olvidar, siempre, cualquier problema o frustración que se encontrara presente en su mente. Quinn la llenaba, la completaba. Pero como siempre, Rachel necesitaba más, necesitaba saber qué eran y qué esperaban obtener de lo que sea que tenían. Necesitaba saberlo para poder lograr salvar a su corazón; para estar preparada. Siempre estar preparada.

Le entristecía pensar así de Quinn pero, admitámoslo, la porrista no había demostrado en lo más mínimo ser una persona de fiar; Rachel _debería_ sospechar. Un poco le extrañaba el nuevo comportamiento que había tomado Quinn Fabray hacia ella. Pero comsiempre, sólo podía esperar lo mejor y estar preparada para lo peor.

Y mientras se encontraba sentada en el aula, durante el último período de la mañana antes del almuerzo, pensó en su relación con Quinn. Le molestaba el hecho de que no podía hablar con nadie sobre éso, que iba a tener que soportar la carga ella sola. No podía hablar con Finn por razones obvias; ni tampoco con las porristas, pues porque más allá de Glee no había nada que las uniera; Mercedes y Tina tampoco eran una opción... Dios, las ides se le acababan y todas incluían miembros del club Glee. ¿Tan patética era? Las únicas personas a las que podía llegar a recurrir pertenecían al coro y ni siquiera la soportaban.

Necesitaba descargarse, así que en cuanto terminó de comer su almuerzo sentada en la misma mesa que el resto de sus compañeros de canto, silenciosamente atravesó los pasillos hasta la oficina de la consultora, la señorita Pillsbury.

- Hola, Rachel ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? -preguntó amablmente con su voz particular en cuanto vió a la cantante entrar por la puerta de vidrio a su oficina dejando al ruido del extarior escabullirse por la abertura hacia adentro y luego desaparecer en cuanto la cerró detrás de sí, quedándose parada detrás de una silla, incomoda en silencio. Emma la miró con compasión y esbozó una sonrisa mientras estiraba su brazo derecho hacia adelante, señalando la silla en frente del escritorio, delante de la morena-. Puedes tomar asiento, si quieres.

- Oh, si. Cierto -dijo y procedió a tomar asiento.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? -retomó. Rachel dudó por unos segundos sobre la razón por la que se encontraba sentada allí, pero necesitaba hablar sobre lo que sucedía con ella, procesarlo.

- Em... Es algo complicado -empezó.

- Está bien, Rachel, estoy aquí para escucharte todo el tiempo que sea necesario -e hizo una pausa-. Hasta las dos, porque hoy tengo una cita con el dentista para examinar la situación de mi dentadura -y sonrió-.

- Ah.. Okay.

- Y quedan veinte minutos -dijo mirando su reloj en la pared derecha. Rachel se sentó recta, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y se aclaró la garganta.

- Estoy en una relación con alguien... O algo así. No sé -dijo frustrada porque no podía encontrar las palabras para explicarse. Emma la miró atenta-. No es Finn.

- Está bien -sonrió amable.

- Ni Quinn tampoco.

- Bueno -dijo algo extrañada por la mensión de Rachel sobre la porrista lider. Rachel guardó silencio por unos segundos.

- Bueno, si. Es Quinn.

- Okay, éso no me lo veía venir -dijo juntando manos y apoyándolas sobre su regazo. La morena no podía estar más incómoda.

- Oh, mi Dios. Creo que lo mejor sería que me fuera -dijo levantándose rápidamente, aterrada.

- No. Está bien, está bien -Rachel volteó a mirarla-. Vamos simplemente a calmarnos.

Rachel se sentó nuevamente.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? -preguntó luego de dejar salir un suspiro, mirando a Rachel con su sonrisa comprensiva.

- Hemos estado saliendo durante unas cuantas semanas ya; nada oficial. Fueron encuentros altamente llenos de pasión carnal y desenfrenada -Emma cerró los ojos fuertemente y estiró sus brazos al frente, volteando su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

- Mucha información.

- Lo siento -se disculpó Rachel, sonriendo tímidamente, y se acomodó un mechón rebelde dtrás de la oreja-. Es sólo que ha comenzado a convertirse en una persona importante para mí, y temo que me rompa el corazón.

- ¿Y quién dice que te lo va a romper?

- Nadie, pero no es necesario que alguien lo haga. Las acciones dicen más que las palabras. Todos los que he amado en el último año lo han hecho. Finn, Jesse, mi madre...

Emma se quedó en silencio, reflexionando lo que Rachel le había dicho.

- Uno siempre tiene dos opciones, y sé que las has analizado bien -Rachel asintió-. Y, sé que puede sonar cursi, pero lo mejor en estos casos es seguir tu corazón. Haz lo que se sienta bien, lo que te haga sentir bien. Si estando con Quinn sientes que tu mundo se detiene y que tu corazón se hace pequeño por la alegría; si hay al menos una pizca de ser en tu interior que te dice ella siente lo mismo, si _de verdad_ hay algo en Quinn que te susurra que tus sentimientos son correspondidos; no lo dudes ni por un segundo, porque ese tipos de cosas no suceden muchas veces en la vida.

- Tengo miedo de que mis sentimientos sean muy grandes que nadie los corresponder -admitió Rachel, cabizbaja, mirando sus manos entrelazadas sobre su falda.

- El amor nunca es fácil, creeme, lo he vivido. Hay que tener paciencia y, por sobre todo, hay que cuidarlo, porque es muy fragil -dijo Emma y de la nada una alarma sonó. La señorita Pillsbury sacó su celular del cajón a su lado y la detuvo-. Bueno, espero que te haya servido de algo esta charla; ya es hora de que me vaya.

- Gracias, señorita Pillsbury -dijo Rachel mientras Emma se colocaba su colorido abrigo.

- No es nada. Después de todo, sólo estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo -sonrió mientras se acercana a la puerta y la abría-. Si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que termine el almuerzo, si es necesario. Nos vemos después, Rachel.

- Hasta luego.

Emma Pillsbury se fue y Rachel se quedó sentada en silencio, tratando de captar lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior; tratando de descifrasre a sí misma en un intento por encontrar una solución a aquella situación en la que se encontraba.

Si bien ella y Quinn se encontraban más cerca que nunca antes, sabía que nunca la iba a tener completamente, nunca la iba a poder besar en público, o abrazarla. Simplemente la rubia cambiaba al entrar al colegio; se cerraba, se convertía en otra persona.

Con el tiempo que habían logrado pasar juntas fuera de la escuela, Rachel había comenzado a conocer a una Quinn distinta a la normal; mucho más dulce y considerada; diferente a la fría y despiadada Quinn Fabray con la que se había enfrentado desde la preparatoria.

- Rachel ¿Qué haces aquí?

La morena se dió vuelta en su asiento, para ver de quién se trataba, y observó que era Quinn quien había hy que estaba cerrando la puerta detrás de sí al entrar. De mucho no servía, pensó la rubia porrista, pues desde afuera se veía de igual manera; pero al menos, pensó, lo que se dijera, quedaría dentro de la habitación.

- Charlaba con la señorita Pillsbury, pero se tenía que ir al dentista.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si -sonrió Rachel. Quinn miró hacia afuera de la oficina, através del vidrio, y luego se puso de cuclillas frente a la morena, dejando sus rostros al mismo nivel.

- Me alegro -susurró y le dió un beso corto en la boca-. Ya comenzaba a preocuparme.

Ésa era la Quinn que ella adoraba.

- Pruébalo -dijo la morena sonriendo de manera cómplica.

- No me tienes, Berry, que casi parece que retando -dijo Quinn parándose y poniéndo sus manos sobre sus caderas, sonriéndo al igual que Rachel.

- Quizás éso es lo que estoy haciendo -dijo parándose y quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia de la rubia frente a ella. Apoyó un brazo en un hombro de Quinn, ejándolo estirado, y con su otro brazo hizo lo mismo; y sin abrazarla, la miró intensamente.

- De acuerdo -dijo y posó sus labios sobre los de la morocha, besándola lentamente, saboreando cada segundo. La lengua de Rachel la invitaba a jugar.

. . . .

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué es ésto? -le dijo Santana a Quinn antes de empezar la práctica de las Cheerios.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando? -dijo Quinn, respondiena la agresividad de la latina con el mismo tono. Además, no sabía a lo que se esaba refiriendo.

- Tu y ManHands ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos? -Quinn tragó saliva.

- Nada.

- Ah ¿Si? ¿Y ésto qué es? -dijo mostrándole la pantalla de su celular. En cuanto los ojos de la rubia aterrizaron sobre la imágen, Quinn le arrebató rápidamente el aparato de las manos a la latina, y la eliminó.

- ¿De dónde sacaste ésto?

- Está por toda la internet. Jacob Ben Israel y su blog.

Quinn guardó silencio. Ese Jacob y su jewfro la iban a pagar, muy caro, pero ahora tenía que encontrar la forma de arreglar el escándalo en el que se veía envuelta junto con Rachel.

- ¿Entonces? -preguntó la latina. Quinn de ninguna manera iba a hablar con Santana sobre ello, sobre Rachel y ella; definitivamente no lo iba a hacer, así que hizo lo que mejor le sale: mentir.

- Ella me besó.

. . . .

Rachel se encontraba en su casa, estaba sentada delante de su computadora abriendo su cuenta en MySpace para ver si alguien le había dejado algún comentario en sus videos, y observó que tenía diez mensajes en su casilla. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrió. Quizás se trataba de algún busca talentos que había intentado comunicarse con ella para decirle que estaban buscando a alguien con habilidades vocales y que se habían topado con su MySpace y querían contratrarla.

Abrió el primer mensaje, que había recibido hacía unas horas.

"_Lesbiana. Qué asco_" decía. Rachel se quedó petrificada frente al monitor. Respiró profundo y pensó que seguramente era alguien que la quería molestar. Intentó no prestarle atención, pero se alarmó en cuanto vió que los otros mensajes decían cosas parecidas. La insultaban.

Por un momento sintió como si tuviera ganas de vomitar, los nervios matándola y taladrándole la cabeza mientras pensaba por qué carajo le habían enviado esos mensajes. Se levantó y se fue al baño. Luego de que pasaron los minutos mientras ella se encontraba sentada sobre la tapa baja del inodoro, la sensación volvía a aparecer cada vez que ese momento humillante y doloroso aparecía en su mente. Se sentía deprimida y con ganas de llorar todo el tiempo, pero no tenía que dejar que le afectara. No. Si lo hacía, éso la destruiría. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que cerrar los ojos, respirar y contar hasta diez. Olvidar sería lo mejor. Pero no olvidarlo todo, sólo la sensación que le daba ganas de vomitar. No podía permitirse sentirla otra vez, y lo que sea que haya hecho, se prometió a si misma que no lo iba a volver a hacer. Su celular vibró y ella lo abrió. Tenía un mensaje nuevo. Lo abrió y leyó el mensaje. "_Lesbiana de mierda_", otra vez esa sensación. Quizo mirar el remitente, pero era un número desconocido.

. . . .

El día siguiente no lo empezó bien, simplemente no quería ir a la escuela, pero tenía que hacerlo. En cuanto entró, la gente la miraba y se reía. Le gritaban cosas horribles y ella no podía hacer nada. Temió por su vida en cuanto vió que el equipo de jockey y las porristas se acercaban a ella.

- Hazlo -escuchaba que gritaban. Santana dio un paso adelante del grupo y miraba a alguien que estaba entre la multitud, detrás de los muchachos del equipo de jockey-. Si lo que me has dicho es verdad, entonces no te importará hacerlo. Ven aquí y haslo entonces.

Rachel observó todo. El grupo la tenía rodeada y la insultaban, pero pudo ver que Santana sostenía un vaso, y no cualquiera. Un vaso de la bebida que más odiaba. Y que estuvieran gritandole cosas horribles tampoco le evitó ver que una rubia salía de la multitud, con los ojos brillosos de rabia mientras miraba a la latina. Por fin, Quinn la iba a defender.

Cuando sintió los pedazos de hielo caer por su rostro y mojar su ropa se dió cuenta de que lo contrario. Quinn le había arrebatado la bebida de las manos a Sanata y sin dudarlo se lo tiró a Rachel.

. . . .

La morena salió disparada del lugar, luchando por que la dejaran pasar los estúpidos que la rodeaban y le gritaban insultos. No podía dejar que la vieran quebrar. Nunca.

Corrió por los pasillos con los ojos llorosos, pasando a un Finn que la miró con confusión pero no hizo mucho más por ayudarla, y se metió en el primer baño que encontró. Se encerró en uno de los cubículos y lloró desconsoladamente.

Era horrible lo que estaba sucediendo y se sentía horrible. Sus manos temblaban y por un momento pasó de la desesperación y vulnerabilidad a un enojo y rabia absolutos. No sabía si consigo misma o con esa idiota, pero así fue.

Se sentía horrible, culpable. La forma en la que la trató provocó que ella se sintiera así y que deseara que las cosas fueran diferents, que hubieran sido diferentes. Que ella fuera diferente, normal, como todos los demás.

. . . .

De a poco, el recordar las palabras, sus palabras, ya no le molestaba, pero podía recordar el miedo que sentía. El miedo a sentir ese retorcijón en el estómago y ésa sensación en el pecho que le decía que algo no andaba bien, que algo estaba mal y que algo horrible iba a suceder.

Estaba enojada, tan enojada. No podía ser que haya caído de nuevo. Se había prometido a sí misma tantas otra noches, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en su habitación oscura en el medio de la noche; que éso no le volvería a pasar.

Estúpida. ¿Quién se creía Quinn que era? No era nadie. No era nadie para venir a hacerle todas esas cosas y hacerla sentir como la cosa más terrible y malvada del mundo; sin mencionar la mierda más mierda de todas las mierdas. No podía darle la ventaja, el beneficio, el _placer_ de que lo que le hacía dicho le afectara en algo su comportamiento, su forma de ser o el orgullo que sentía por ser quien era. No era nadie. Nadie. Y ella, ella era fuerte. Siempre lo fue, aunque siempre le hayan dicho lo contrario. Podía manejarlo.

Sólo... Sólo quería olvidarlo y seguir adelante.

Estaba de verdad enojada.

Pero, a pesar de lo demás, aunque trataba de razonar todo, como hace uno cuando está asustado, el dolor no se iba. Al parecer, sólo el tiempo podía tranquilizar sus ánimos. Sus ánimos y ese estúpido malestar en su estómago.

- ¿Rachel? -dijo alguien que entraba al baño. Su voz denotaba nerviosismo y Rachel sabía que se trataba de Quinn-. Sé que estás aquí. Sal por favor.

Rachel guardó silencio. Sentía como la bilis le molestaba el duodeno y su corazón latía nervioso. ¿Cómo podía una persona con la que había compartido tantos momentos herirla y hacerla sentir de ésa manera?

Pero como siempre, debía tragarse todo el dolor y mostrarse intacta, caminar con la fen alto y sonreir a pesar de todo. Nada que no hubiera hecho antes.

Destrabó la puerta y se dirigió al espejo. Las lágrimas se habían endurecido y se habían mezaclado con la gaseosa en su rostro. Abrió el agua caliente y se mojó la cara, luego agarró papel higiénico del dispenser y prosiguió a retirar la pegajosa bebida. No miró a Quinn en todo el interín, por lo que la porrista se acercó preocupada y apoyó su mano en el hombro de la morena que lo retiró violentamente y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. La porrista intentó hablar, pero Rachel la detuvo.

- Ni si quiera se te ocurra hablarme -dijo tratando de contener su rabia y esa sensación en el estómago que le daba ganas de vomitar-. No quiero que te me acerques. No quiero que ni me mires.

- Rachel...

- Te odio.


	10. Crazy for You

Muchísimas disculpas a todos los que han estado esperando por el siguiente capítulo. De verdad, no me odien. Por favor. Perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo. Estuve muy bloqueada últimamente, no sé que me está pasando. Pero no tengan miedo, no los voy a dejar nunca -o al menos hasta que termine la historia-. Como pueden ver, en el capítulo anterior terminó la primer "estación" y acá comienza la otra. Van a notar un cambio en el 'humor' de la historia, rápidamente. Pero bueno, vale la pena. Uno tiene que perder lo que tiene para saber cuánto vale de verdad; éso es lo único que les puedo decir.

No me odien.

Y perdón nuevamente. **_PERDÓN ARCIA, OK?_** Ahí está.

Formalidachis.

Las reglas se aplican para este capítulo tambien.

**Length**: ~3700

* * *

Estación II: "True Blue"

Capítulo 10: "_Crazy for You_" (Madonna)

A veces Quinn deseaba poder cerrar su enorme bocota. O ni siquiera abrirla; mantenerla cerrada. Su estúpido orgullo, sin embargo, la obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería. Estaba tan arrepentida de haber dicho y hecho esas cosas... Ninguna de ellas estaban pensadas para lastimar a Rachel; simplemente no había pensado, en ningún momento. Tenía miedo, y siempre que tiene miedo hace cosas estúpidas.

Se sintió tan mal al mirar a los ojos a Rachel, segundos después de haberla bañado en un slushie de color azul. Pudo observar la tristeza en los ojos de la morena antes de que esta se fuera corriendo, alejándose de ella en una ida que no parecía que fuera a tener retorno. Pero a pesar de ello, a pesar del temor de la posibilidad de perder a Berry, tenía que seguir con el show para que Santana dejara de molestarla; y endureció su rostro. No sonrió; pues ya no le causaba placer herir a la morena y sabía que a Santana sí. Sin embargo, giró su mirada hacia la latina, con fuego en sus ojos, y le dijo.

- ¿Estás contenta ahora? -y Santana sonrió, asintiendo, satisfecha con lo que había logrado.

. . . .

Durante todo el día Quinn no logró agarrar a Rachel sola, pues parecía que esta desaparecía en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. Tampoco respondía sus mensajes, y eso la sacaba un poco de juicio. Cuando se cruzaban en el pasillo, Rachel doblaba siempre en la esquina anterior a Quinn y la rubia no la volvía a ver más.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraban, Rachel desvíaba la mirada. Tenía algunas manchas de la bebida que seguramente se le gotearon en su muda de ropa pues su pelo se había mojado, pudo observar la porrista, a pesar de que la morena era muy habilidosa a la hora de escaparse de ella.

. . . .

Fue luego del ensayo con el club Glee cuando Quinn pudo finalmente hablar con la morena; y la había atrapado nada más que porque eran las únicas en el pasillo y Rachel no podía disimular su escapada. Sin embargo, fingió que no había visto a la rubia y seguía de largo, mirando al suelo. Quinn se interpuso.

- Rachel, me has estado evitando todo el día -dijo sosteniéndo a la morena por el brazo.

- Que una persona te evite, Quinn -y levantó su mirada hacia los ojos de la rubia para hacer énfasis en lo que estaba diciendo-, muy probablemente significa que no quiere estar contigo. No sé si te has dado cuenta. Ahora, si me permites, me gustaría seguir mi camino -dijo trantado de zafarse de las manos de la porrista.

- De éso no es de lo que estoy hablando -dijo soltándola. No quería lastimarla.

- Sabes muy bien por qué lo estoy haciendo -dijo casi susurrando. El ambiente se sentía tenso, muy tenso. El silencio a su alrededor hacía que el eco de sus voces se amplificara. No era tiempo de hacer una escena e incluso aunque siendo Rachel Berry se caracteriza por éso, esa vez se abstuvo.

- Rachel, ni siquiera me haz dejado disculparme ni explicarte lo que sucedió.

- Se perfectamente lo que sucedió, Quinn. Quiero decir, yo estaba allí ¿Recuerdas? Además ¿disculparte por qué? Si hiciste lo que necesitabas pasa sobrevivir. Tu reputación por sobre lo que sea que teníamos -dijo cruzando sus brazos-. De cualquier manera ya no importa. Simplemente dejame seguir adelante -haciendo referencia tanto a que la dejara seguir su camino como que simplemente se olvidara de ella y la dejara seguir su vida. Quinn sabía que Rachel tenía razón sobre lo de su reputación-. Ya no me molesta que seas egoísta.

- ¿Egoísta? -dijo herida Quinn. "_Oh, no. Oh, no_", pensó la rubia. Estaba sintiéndo aquel tirón en el estómago que sentía cuando la ira subía de a poco por sus venas. Como un animal indefenso, se ponía a la defensiva cada vez que percibía hostilidad de parte de quien séa.

- Si. Mientes y manipulas a la gente siempre para obtener cosas a cambio, siempre pensando en tí misma, siempre pensando qué ganas tu con todo ésto. Por éso la entrenadora Silvester te dejó volver; porque eres como ella. Eres tan fría y calculadora como ella.

- Disculpa -_oh, no. Muy tarde_-, pero ¿_tú_ me estás hablando a _mí_ sobre egoísmo? Cómo te atreves -dijo poniéndose en su posición de ataque característicam con las manos apoyadas en su cadera-. Si aquí hay alguien egoísta, esa eres tú -_oh, Dios, no. Detente_-. Todo el tiempo quieres llamar la atención; todo el tiempo tienes que se la mejor y no te importa pisotear a todos los demás a tu alrededor. Eres simplemente una niña mimada que siempre tiene que obtener lo que quiere y que recurriría a cualquier recurso para obenerlo. Quiero decir -_no, Quinn, DETENTE_-, todo el embrollo de "_Run, Joey, Run_", con Puck, Finn y Jesse, fue probablemente lo más egoísta que has podido haber hecho. Y sólo para ganar mala reputación. Así que no me hables de egoístas.

"_Bien, Fabray, excelente_"; ese tono sarcástico resonaba en la mente de la porrista.

- ¿Ya terminaste? -preguntó Rachel fastidiada ya de la pelea y herida por el comentario de Quinn. Simplemente quería terminar la discusión e irse.

- Por ahora -dijo Quinn poniéndo su rostro duro de nuevo.

En cuanto escuchó los pasos desaparecer pasillo abajo y el sonido de la puerta de entrada detras suyo abrirse y luego cerrarse, se arrepintió de haber abierto su enorme bocota otra vez y dejar que su frágil temperameno la controlara y tomara los estribos de la situación.

- Dios... -suspiró todavía mirando hacia la puerta y luego dió un giro de 180 grados hacia el estacionamiento para irse a su casa.

. . . .

Esa noche Rachel volvió a llorar. Lloró todo el día a decir verdad. Y no simplemente desde que había puesto un pie dentro de la seguridad de su casa, sintiendo todavía lo pegoteada que estaba por culpa del slushie que le habían tirado al comienzo del día -que _Quinn_ le había tirado al comienzo del día, cuando ella creía que la iba a salvar de las garras de Lopez y del mundo entero-; sino que lo hizo mientras manejaba hacia su casa y también mientras se bañaba, mezclando sus lágrimas con las gotas de lluvia dentro de la ducha.

No podía creerlo. Había vuelto a caer. Había confiado en la persona menos indicada; aquella que nunca demostró que valía la pena. Sin embargo, se dejó llevar, a costas de esa vocecilla molesta en su cabeza que le decía que hiciera lo contrario, por su estúpido sentimiento de culpa, o lo que sea; ése que no le deja, no le _permite_, tratar mal a las personas, incluso aunque esa persona la haya tratado mal desde que estaban en la preparatoria.

Estúpida Rachel. Estúpida.

Se sentó en los pies de su cama, algunas lágrimas cayendo todavía mientras se secaba cuidadosa y religiosamente su largo cabello negro. El silencio reinaba en toda la casa a excepción de algún que otro sollozo que se escapaba, entrecortando su respiración.

Se levantó para dejar su toallón secarse en el baño y se detuvo frente al espejo, volteándose a observar su reflejo en él. Sus ojos pequeños e hinchados de color rojo como todo el resto de su rostro, que brillaba donde las lágrimas habían recorrido su camino por sus mejillas.

No, no. Ésa no era la imágen que ella quería proyectar. _No_. Se miró una vez más, y mientras se lavaba el rostro se obligó a dejar de llorar como una pequeña niña y ganar su cordura nuevamente. Levantó su mirada hacia si reflejo otra vez, esta vez más tranquila; los sollozos ya no eran tan frecuentes. Se miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió. Había cosas peores en la vida, así que simplemente, como hacía siempre, dejó el dolor a un lado para volverse inmune. Salió del baño a hacer alguna tarea y no volvió a llorar.

. . . .

El día siguiente fue un poco más brillante a pesar de que la gente se seguía riendo de ella e insultándola. Ella respiraba profundamente y sonreía, causando que la gente fuera cansándose de molestarla y no recibir respuesta positiva de parte de ella, que implicaría cosas como que se fuera corriendo, o que su rostro se llenara de tristeza, o simplemente se largara a llorar; pero no, ya no les permitiría que le hagan daño.

Se encontraba acomodando unos libros en su casillero y analizando el horario que tenía pegado en la puerta de su casillero cuando Finn se acercó a hablarle. Al parecer ya no le daba vergüenza estar con ella.

- Hola, Rachel ¿Estás bien? -preguntó. Ella no respondió y se limitó a cerrar la puerta de su casillero, pudiendo entonces ver el rostro de quien le hablaba que denotaba un poco de preocupación. Rachel apoyó su costado izquierdo contra la fila de casilleros y lo miró compasivamente. La ironía de la situación desapareció cuando la actitud que pensaba tener hacia Finn se vió suavizada por la mirada que él tenía en su rostro.

- Perfecta -respondió. El tóno irónico no se había ido, igualmente.

- Ayer vi lo que sucedió con Quinn y Santana, y quería ver si estabas bien.

- Si. Nada que un buen baño reparador y un buen jabón para lavar la ropa no puedan solucionar -sonrió Rachel.

- Sabes que no estoy hablando de la ropa, ¿verdad?

- Si, Finn, lo sé. Y ya te dije que estoy bien -otra vez esa falsa sonrisa. Con ella engañaba a todos, y sabía que Finn siempre caía. El QB sonrió tontamente feliz.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la siguiente clase? Ya sabes, ya que tenemos juntos.

- Okay -dijo Rachel enrollando su brazo con el de Finn, que sonrió más ampliamente todavía.

. . . .

Por suerte no se cruzó mucho con Quinn, más que nada porque trabajó duro en evitarla, y en el único momento en el que tuvieron que compartir un aula de clases fue en la hora del señor Stapleton, para Biología.

Ah, y en el club Glee, por supuesto, pero éso era de verdad inevitable. A no ser que una de las dos muriera, y por su bien, Rachel prefería que Quinn fuera quien tuviera que pegar los ojos.

- Rachel ¿Tienes algo para compartir con la clase? -preguntó el señor Schuester en cuanto se quedaron todos en silencio.

- Si, en efecto, señor Schuester, así es -dijo Rachel levantándose de su asiento y caminado en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Schue y, girándose sobre sus talones, enfrentó a la audiencia.

- Cuando estés lista, entonces -dijo William y se ubicó en donde se encontraba sentada Rachel anteriormente.

- Genial -dijo apoyando sus partituras sobre el piano para que Brad pudiera ver las notas-. Medio tono más arriba, por favor, Brad.

. . . .

Como siempre, no se le escapaba ni una nota y no dudaba en alcanzar los tonos más altos. Estaba totalmente segura de lo que estaba haciendo, y necesitaba descargarse. La música siempre ha sido su forma de catársis y, estando en el club Glee, ése era probablemente el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

Y al llegar al coro, simplemente dejó caer sus ojos sobre la persona a la que en verdad estaba dedicada la canción.

_I'm crazy for you_

_touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_it's all brand new_

_you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you._

Quinn tragó saliva de manera trabajosa mientras escuchaba y veía a Rachel cantarle el coro. No, no estaba equivocada; Rachel la estaba mirando abiertamente y sin vergüenza a _ella_, a nadie más. No sabía que estaba intentando decirle la morena, a pesar de que la letra era clara, pero no entendía que se suponía que tenía que hacer.

Y luego, con una repetición más del coro, la canción terminó y con éso, la presentación de Rachel.

- Excelente, Rachel -_como siempre_. El señor Schuester se paró, dejando que la morena, sonriente, caminara hacia su asiento y se sentara-. Muy bien hecho.

- Gracias, señor Schue -respondió Rachel mientras se sentaba y escuchaba los vagos aplausos de sus amigos. Sin embargo, no se volteó a ver a Quinn.

. . . .

- ¿Vamos a comer un helado? -preguntó Finn en cuanto salieron de la escuela. Rachel observó a su alrededor, levantó la mirada al cielo. Bueno, era uno de los últimos días de sol, así que debería aprobecharlo, y aceptó la oferta.

- Está bien -sonrió.

. . . .

- Qué linda canción la que has cantado hoy en el club Glee -dijo mientras comían un helado, sacándo a la morena de sus pensamientos. Rachel, como siempre, había pedido un helado de sabor frambuesa y arándano. Finn, por su parte, había pedido chocolate granizado y chocolate almendrado.

- Gracias. Me ha servido como modo de catársis -dijo mirando a Finn y, por su mirada perdida, supuso que nisiquiera sabía que significaba la palabra "catalizador". Mejor, así se ahorraba la explicación de por qué le había servido de ese modo.

- Genial -dijo como respuesta el mariscal y Rachel pudo ver como se acercaba amenazadoramente. De manera gentil, la morena corrió un poco el rostro hacia la izquierda, dejándo que Finn la besara en su mejilla derecha. Y cuando se separó de ella, él simplemente le sonrió. Ella hizo lo mismo.

. . . .

La practica de las Cheerios había sido extenuante como siempre y cuando por fin la entrenadora Silvester las liberó, Quinn lo único que quería era tomarse un baño e irse a su casa a dormir. Sue había sido particularmente más exigente con ella desde su vuelta luego de lo del embarazo. Supuso Quinn que lo hacía como forma de castigo por no haber podido mantener sus piernas cerradas.

- ¿No te pareció extraña la actitud de Berry de hoy, Britt? -preguntó Santana mientras se bañaban. Obviamente había hecho la pregunta en voz alta para que Quinn la escuchara.

- No ¿Por qué? -oyó que la rubia respondía.

- Ey, Q, ¿A tí no te pareció extraño cómo se comportó RuPaul? -vociferó Santana desde el otro lado de las duchas.

- No vi nada fuera de lo normal -dijo molesta Quinn.

- Casi puedo jurar que te estaba cantando a tí.

- A mi también me pareció que Rachel estaba cantandole a Quinn -dijo contenta Brittany.

- Seguramente se lo estaba cantando a Finn, como siempre -respondió Quin, pero la duda comenzó a molestarle en su interior; después de todo, al final no había sido producto de su imaginación que Rachel le estuviera cantando a _ella_, pues Santana y Brittany también habían observado algo raro en el comportamiento de Rachel.

. . . .

Cuando se terminó de bañar y por fin había acabado de vestirse, Quinn comenzó a caminar pasillo abajo hacia el estacionamiento, algo complacida por el hecho de que ya podía ir a su casa a dormir un rato, pero de repente el recuerdo la golpeó: tenía que ir a ayudar a Puck con la tarea de Español.

Quién lo hubiera dicho, Puck se preocupaba por sus notas. Igualmente no sospechaba que el chico del mohicano estuviera pensando en alguna otra cosa porque a- ella le pegaría una piña en la cara si intentaba algo y él lo sabía y b- Puck le había contado que su madre le había pedido que por favor este año le fuera bien en la escuela.

- Me pidió que lo hicera por ella. Y yo la quiero mucho... Y ella se esfuerza mucho por darnos a mí y a Emily una casa decente, comida y educación. Es una gran mujer, ¿sabes? -dijo Puck mientras caminaban fuera de la hora del señor Schuester-. Así que quiero hacer ésto por ella. Quiero que esté orgullosa de mí.

Quinn sonrió ante lo dulce que era Puck en cuanto a su familia. Era un buen chico.

Metió la llave dentro de la cerradura de la puerta del auto y se metió dentro, dejando su bolso en el asiento de pasajero y prendiendo el vehículo para dirigirse a lo de los Puckerman.

. . . .

- ¿Sabes qué? -preguntó Puck mientras que intentaba hacer unos ejercicios de Español sentado en su cama. Quinn estaba sentada en el piso, apoyada contra la pared debajo de la ventana.

- ¿Um?

- Hoy vi a Berry con Finn. Comiendo helados.

- ¿Ah, si? -no estaba muy interesada en escuchar hablar de Finn con Rachel, pero estaba atenta a lo que le contaba Puck mientras ella misma hacía su tarea de Español.

- SI. Y Finn le dió un beso.

Quinn dejó de escribir pero no levantó su mirada. Se quedó quieta repitiendo lo que él le había dicho.

- Está bien. Lo que tenía que Berry era pura y exclusivamente físico. A pesar de que era divertido, ya terminó, así que tengo que dejar de pensar en ella y seguir adelante.

- Suena como si estuviera tratando de convencer a tí misma -dijo Puck. Quinn se le quedó mirando. No podía ser que Puck le estuviera diciendo cosas así de serias. Y, sin embargo, pareciera ser el mismo Puck de siempre, calmado y relajado.

- Cállate -dijo Quinn, algo molesta, volviéndo a su tarea. Puck rió.

. . . .

El recreo había comenzado y Rachel fue a buscar sus libros para la próxima clase a su casillero cuando se encontró con Emma que iba caminando en sentido contrario al que ella iba.

- Oh, hola, Rachel -dijo cuando casi se choca con la morena pues no estaba prestando atención por donde caminaba.

- Buen día, señorita Pillsbury.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- SI se refiere a nuestra última charla, entonces no muy bien -respondió y Emma se detuvo para mirarla, preocupada- Cuéntame que ha sucedio mientras te acompaño.

- Okay -dijo, mientras se acercaban al casillero, donde Rachel comenzó a guardar y sacar libros-. Nada que no haya esperado, en realidad -dijo suspirando-. Simplemente, siempre estuvo más interesada en su reputación que en lo nuestro, que era puramente carla, después de todo. No había bases en las que pudieramos fundar nuestro romance... No teníamos nada en común, en absoluto. Nada que nos uniése. Lo nuestro no podía ser. Ni puede, tampoco.

- Oh -dijo apretando sus labios en línea recta-. Qué lástima. Creía que ibas a poder lograr algo. Quiero decir, tu eres una chica que siempre logra lo que se propone.

- Si, es cierto -dijo y desvió sus ojos para ver a una Quinn Fabray que cruzaba un pasillo, a metro de ellas-, pero simplemente, Quinn Fabray es imposible. Y si no estaba comprometida, o lista, para tener una relación conmigo, entonces no valía la pena la pelea.

- Pero bueno, veo que te has recuperado bien -dijo sonriente Emma. Rachel sonrió y asintió. El timbre tocó, por lo que ya deberían terminar la conversación-. Bueno, supongo que no querrás llegar tarde a clase.

- Nos vemos, señorita Pillsbury -dijo la morena dirigiéndose a su salón.

- Que tengas un buen día, Rachel.

. . . .

- Berry.

- Quinn -dijo Rachel volteándose a ver de quien se trataba; no muy sorprendida de ver que era la porrista quien le dirigía la palabra. No hizo mucho esfuerzo en disimular la molestia de tener que intercambiar palabras con ella en el tono de su voz. Sabía que tarde o temprano la porrista se iba a acercar a ella después de haber cantado _esa_ canción, y aunque esperaba que fuera más tarde que temprano, estaba lista para poner algunos puntos en claro.

- Esa canción... Que cantaste ayer en el club Glee -dijo Quinn, algo de duda haciendose evidente en su voz- ¿Era para mí?

- En efecto si, Quinn, era para tí.

- ¿Y de verdad piensas éso?

- Si -respondió Rachel no entusiasmada por el repentino brillo en los ojos de la rubia que se acercó hacia ella y le acarició la mejilla derecha. Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto, disfrutando el rose por dos segundos y dejando salir un quejido para luego correr la mano de la porrista fuera de su alcance. No la iba a dejar tocarla. No después de lo que le hizo.

- ¿Todavía estás enojada? -preguntó algo molesta Quinn porque Rachel le había corrido la mano bruscamente.

- ¿Y tú que crees? ¿Que quería volver contigo porque me sentía miserable por no haberte besado en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas? No, lo siento. No dependo de tí -dijo Rachel enojada, sin importarle lo debil que había sonado la voz de la rubia frente a ella. Por fin estaba pudiendo liberar toda esa ira que tenía guardada por haber recibido ese tipo de tratos. Quinn la miró desepcionada, Rachel lo pudo notar.

- Entonces ya no hay nada entre... Nosotras -dijo la porrista frente a ella, masajeándose la nuca y desviando la mirada.

- No, nada. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tenías que arruinarlo todo ¿No, Quinn? Simplemente no podías soportar la idea de sentir cosas por mí; seamos sinceras, sentir _algo_ en absoluto en realación a mi persona. Teníamos algo especial, Quinn; fuera lo que fuera, era especial. Por un momento -dijo Rachel, su voz quebrándose, traicionándola, y las lágrimas agalopándose y amenazándola con salir si no se apuraba en decir lo que quería decir. Una expresión de dolor se cruzó por el rostro de Quinn pero desapareció casi al instante-, sólo por un momento, creí que eras una de las mejores cosas que me podía haber pasado después de un desastrozo último año de ser herida emocionalmente de manera constante. Pero, simplemente, ahora no tengo idea de lo que significas para mí -terminó mientras veía que se aproximaba Finn, siendo ésa su seña de que la discusión acababa allí y dándola ya por terminada, se fue junto con Hudson y atravesaron el marco de la entrada principal, dejando a Quinn en el medio del pasillo repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras de la morena en su cabeza mientras endurecía una vez más su rostro.

. . . .

Estúpida Rachel de nuevo. No tendría que haberle dicho que a Quinn que era probablemente una de las personas más importantes que tenía, que _tuvo_, en realidad. Malditos tiempos verbales, a veces se volvían tan complicados.

Pero dejando de lado ese altercado, Rachel todavía tenía que pensar en su catársis para el resto de la semana; así que decidió, como hace siempre, comenzar una árdua investigación a lo largo de la mayor parte de la Internet, en busca de partituras para canciones inspiracionales y que pudieran cumplir las espectaciones de la cantante.

Entre su busqueda encontró una canción que se adecuaba perfetamente a la situación que estaba atravesando en el momento. Presionó el botón "imprimir" y esperó a que la partitura se imprimiera.

El nombre de la canción: "_Believe_", de Cher.

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo


	11. Wonderful

Bueno, gente, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. **_Se viene lo bueno_**. No en este capítulo, específicamente, pero, **SE VIENE**.

Formalidaddes: Glee no me pertenece, ni niguno de sus personajes. Las mismas reglas se aplican a ste capítulo.

Lenght: ~3300

* * *

Capítulo 11: "_Wonderful_" (Lady Gaga)

Hay muchas cosas de las que se caracteriza Rachel Berry y una de ellas es utilizar cada ocación que tiene para cantar sobre lo que sucede. Simplemente le entusiasma la idea de poder expresarse mediante la música porque es algo que la relaja. Después de una buena presentación donde expone sus sentimientos, sus pesares, al mundo -o por lo menos al club Glee- se siente ampliamente realizada.

Esa semana en el club Glee iba a ser un buen método de catársis, otra vez; y Rachel sonrió con esa idea en la mente mientras atravesaba los pasillos de McKinley para ir a su casillero.

Como siempre, a penas comenzaba su intercambio de libros, Finn estaba rondando en sus cercanías.

- Hola, Finn.

- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? -preguntó sorprendido el quarterback cuyo rostro estaba siendo cubierto por la puerta del casillero y debido a éso se movió a la izquierda de Rachel, y así poder verla mejor-. ¿Eres adivina o algo así?

- No, Finn -dijo Rachel mirándolo divertida-. Llámalo sexto sentido femenino.

- Genial -respondió Finn asintiéndo asombrado. Rachel cerró la pequeña abertura y girándo, apoyó su espalda contra la fila de los compartimientos. Mientras lo hacía, vió a Quinn pasar frente a ellos, sin siquiera notarlos, hasta su casillero más adelante, donde estaba Noah esperándola. La morena pudo observar que el intercambio de sonrisas entre la porrista y el jugador de fútbol eran casi amables, genuinas, _cálidas_, como si se hubieran acercado con el paso de los días, sentimentalmente hablando; lo que no estaría mal, pues Quinn había dado a luz hacía sólo unos pocos meses a la hija bastarda de Noah; pero la idea le molestaba un poco.

- Rachel -dijo Finn moviéndo su mano frente al rostro de la morena-. ¿Estás viva?

- Si, Finn ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó volviéndo su mirada al rostro del QB.

- Te estaba preguntando qué clase tenías ahora.

- Ah, si. Sociología -Finn arrugó la nariz ante la mención de esa materia-. Lo sé, a mi tampoco me gusta.

. . . .

- ¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo, algún día, a Breadstix? -le preguntó repentinamente Finn a Rachel mientras que caminaban fuera de la escuela.

- No sé, Finn, tengo que pensarlo -dijo Rachel torciendo un poco la boca.

- Vamos, sé que esa canción que cantaste la otra vez, la de Madonna, era para mí -dijo sonriéndo coquetamente mientras tocaba con el codo levemente el costado izquierdo de la caja torácica de Rachel.

- No, Finn. No era para tí.

- Pero pensé que esa canción la habías cantado para mí -dijo confundido.

- Claramente te has confundido -sentenció Rachel. Finn se quedó callado, así que Rachel dejó de caminar y se puso frente a él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos-. Mira, Finn, creo que has confundido mis intenciones. Y creo que deberíamos distanciarnos un poco... No quiero que me malinterpretes, me gusta estar contigo, de verdad.

- Pero no tanto -dijo amargado Finn. Rachel lo miró compasivamente.

- No te pongas mal, Finn. Todo va a estar bien. Sólo tienes que aprender a acostumbrarte a la idea de que seamos amigos.

- Lo sé, pero es difícil hacerlo.

- Todo estará bien, ya verás -dijo Rachel sonriéndo ampliamente.

La verdad que necesitaba, más que un novio, un amigo en que confiar; y Finn parecía una buena alternativa, un buen postor para ocupar ese puesto. Nunca había tenido uno, un amigo de verdad, y creía que ya era el momento. Estaba emocionada, pues una amistad significa un mundo de aventuras, pero en cuanto le propuso la idea a Finn, el mariscal simplemente pareció molesto, en parte, y desepcionado.

- Finn, no es _enteramente_ tu culpa que no funcionemos como pareja. También es mi culpa -Finn la observó, espectante-, quiero decir, muchas veces tienes que esforzarte _mucho_ para cumplir con mis espectativas, y éso debe ser de verdad _agotador_. Y... No me gusta ser así de egoísta contigo, es evidente que es agotador tener que estar haciendo un esfuerzo todo el tiempo y yo... Yo no voy a cambiar, o al menos no en mucho tiempo.

- Entiendo -dijo sonriendo Finn. No, no entendía, y Rachel lo sabía. Sabía que Finn lo estaba diciendo sólo para hacerla sentir mejor y, en parte, éso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿No? Era un comienzo.

- Gracias, Finn, eres un buen amigo -dijo Rachel abrazándolo plenamente por la cadera, apoyándo su cabeza en su gran pecho.

- Si... -dijo Finn enrollándola en sus largos brazos. Era cuestión de que se acostumbrara. Sólo debía darle tiempo.

. . . .

_Querido diario,_

_hoy es jueves, 25 de noviembre -bueno, en realidad ya no, porque es tarde en la madrugada del viernes; pero da lo mismo en este instante; no es relevante-, y hemos tenido nuestro almuerzo de acción de Gracias, como es característico de todos los cuartos jueves de noviembre; y algo que no me pareció para nada lindo -ni relacionado con la acción de dar gracias en absoluto- del día fue el hecho de que mientras estábamos yendo a comprar un pavo vegano -que esta relleno de ricas verduras- un par de personas, al parecer muy fuera de su juicio, se aproximaron a mis padres y comenzaron a gritarles cosas ofensivas por el hecho de que son gays. ¿Cuál es la necesidad? Quiero decir, que ellos sean gays no es problema de nadie, y claramente no estaban molestando a nadie por estar agarrados de las manos mientras caminaban. De hecho, yo me siento muy orgullosa de mis padres, porque se atreven a agarrarse de las manos en público y la verdad me molesta demasiado que los demás se sigan acercando a decirles que lo que hacen es asqueroso o que va en contra de Dios, en un intento por que cambien su orientación -como si fuera algo que ellos _eligieron_-, por que dejen de ser lo que son, que nieguen su identidad, que se nieguen a sí mismos._

_Y lo que probablemente más me molestó de todo, fue el hecho de que fundamentaban el hecho de que yo no tendría que estar con ellos porque me iban a pervertir y me iban a convertir en "otra más". ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta gente? Su argumento tiene falencias y errores por todas partes. Quiero decir, ambos son hijos de matrimonios "convencionales", y son gays; entonces, ¿por qué creen que definitivamente dos personas del mismo sexo sólamente pueden obtener como resultado de su amor, o "perverción" como lo denomina ellos, hijos homosexuales?_

_No entiendo a esta gente._

Apretó el botón de la lapicera luego de terminar de escribir una nueva entrada en su diario y lo cerró delicadamente, guardándolo dentro del tercer cajón de su cómoda, donde lo guardaba siempre, y volvió a su cama, tapándose con las sábanas, y se acomodó hasta encontrar una posición confortable.

. . . .

- Cuidado, chicas, no vaya a ser que Berry les quiera saltar encima -dijo Quinn mientras pasaba al lado de ella. El grupo de Cheerios se alejó lo más que pudieron de la morena y la miraron, rebajándola y arrugando la nariz mientras decían "_qué asco_". Rachel se aferró a sus cuadernos y siguió caminando, pero el estómago le estaba dando vueltas de nuevo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rachel? -preguntó Finn, que observó extrañado a la cabizbaja cantante. Al parecer no había escuchado lo que Quinn le había dicho.

- Nada, simplemente vamonos -dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente.

- Rachel, estoy aquí para escucharte. Eso es lo que los... Amigos, hacen -dijo Finn poniéndose frente a ella y deteniéndola, con sus grandes manos apoyadas sobre los costados de sus pequeños brazos.

- No pasa nada, Finn -mintió mientras sonreía cálidamente al quarterback. A veces le molestaba engañarlo de esa manera-, estoy bien.

- Okay -asintió sonriente, y se agachó un poco, para intentar igualar la altura del nivel de los ojos de Rachel-. ¿Una sonrisa, por favor?

Rachel rió, desviando la mirada y lugo volvió a mirar a Finn, asintiéndo, y sonrió.

- Ahí está mejor -dijo mientras envolvía con su brazo izquierdo a la morena y caminaban hacia el salón de clases-. ¿Qué tenemos ahora?

- Español, con el señor Schue -respondió la morena ahora un poco más relajada.

. . . .

- Estoy tan ansioso de que las Seccionales son en una semana que me pone nervioso -dijo Finn mientras almorzaban con el resto del club Glee, a excepción de la Impurísima Trinidad.

- Ya quiero saber cuál va a ser la selección de canciones de éste año -dijo Tina.

- A mí me gustaría saber qué escuelas van a participar -dijo Mercedes.

- Escuché que hay una escuela de chicos que va a participar -mencionó Kurt.

- Se debe tratar de la Academia Dalton -dijo Rachel.

- Qué aburrido debe ser ir a una escuela donde son todos varones -dijo Artie.

- Oh, si. Qué aburrido -le susurró Kurt a Mercedes y rieron juntos.

- Yo no sé que haría sin ver chicas en _todo_ el día -dijo Finn aterrado, tratando de imaginarse como sería.

- Moriría -dijo Puck.

- No sean exagerados -rió Rachel.

- Tu no sabes lo que es vivir sin chicas. A tí te gustan los hombres, Rachel -dijo Artie. Puck rió por lo bajó y Rachel lo miró confundida. Cuando Noah notó la mirada de la morena sobre él, se levantó, aclarando su garganta.

- Voy a ver si puedo robarle a alguien dinero para comprarme algo.

"_Qué raro_", pensó Rachel. "_No. No puede saber_". No, de seguro no. Seguramente escuchó lo que hablaban las porristas de ella. Pero igualmente nadie podía confirmar que fuera verdad, pues era simplemente un rumor que había inventado Quinn Fabray, quien la odiaba y por ende, no podía ser una fuente creíble. Sólo ella podía confirmarlo o negarlo.

Mientras que Puck le quitaba a uno de los de primer año su dinero, Rachel vió que Quinn se le acercaba a hablar. Los observó hasta que la porrista movió su mirada del jugador de fútbol frente a sí misma, hacia ella, y volvió a su conversación con los demás miembros del club Glee.

- ¿Dónde están Artie y Finn? -preguntó confundida Rachel.

- Se fueron en cuanto Kurt comenzó a balbucear algo sobre chicos en calzoncillos apretados paseandose por todo el lugar -respondió Tina.

. . . .

Por fin. El timbre que marcaba que las clases habían terminado sonó, y Rachel se levantó contenta de su asiento, saludándo amablemente al profesor que se encontraba borrando el pizarrón y se dirigió a su casillero. Esperar no era algo que le gustara hcaer _en absoluto_, pero aguardar por que llegara la hora de la reunión con los demás Gleeks valía la pena.

Cerró la puerta de su casillero y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón del coro, donde, antes de entrar, vio que Quinn estaba llegando, y sus miradas se cruzaron. Rachel la mantuvo, dos segundos, mirándola seria. Quinn la miró de la misma manera, decidiéndola más a cantar la canción, dándole ganas renovadas, incentivándola.

- Señor Schue, me gustaría hacer una presentación el día de hoy -dijo Rachel acercándose al profesor.

- Muy bien, Rachel. Adelante -dijo y agarró una silla, sentándose a espaldas de Brad. Rachel esperó a que todos su compañeros se acomodaran y la miraran, esperando, y le ordenó a la banda que comenzara.

_No matter how hard I try_

_You keep pushing me aside_

_And I can't break through_

_There's no talking to you_

Cantó mientras que movía su dedo índice de un lado al otro, haciendo enfasis en el '_no_'.

_It's so sad that you're leaving_

_It takes time to believe it_

Dijo apoyando sus manos en su pecho.

_But after all is said and done_

_You're gonna be the lonely one, oh_

Dijo señalando al frente, desafiante.

_Do you believe in life after love_

Comenzó a cantar el coro mientras levantaba un pocos sus manos y corría su rostro hacia el costado, para concentrarse en alcanzar los tonos altos.

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough now,_

Estrelló su pie contra el suelo fuertemente.

_Do you believe in life after love_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough now_

Volvió a la posición en la que había comenzado a cantar, con sus brazos colgando a sus costados, mirando al club frente a ella.

_What am I supposed to do_

_Sit around and wait for you_

_Well I can't do that_

_And there's no turning back_

_I need time to move on_

_I need love to feel strong_

Dijo, de vuelta, poniéndo sus manos en su pecho y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

_'Cause I've got time to think it through_

_And maybe I'm too good for you, oh_

Y en cuanto el coro comenzó nuevamente, levantó sus brazos, imitando la posición que había tomado la primer vez, cerrando sus ojos en señal de que intentaba llegar al tono.

_Do you believe in life after love_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough, now_

_Do you believe in life after love_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough, now_

Caminó en dirección hacia Quinn, que estaba en la fila más alta de sillas, en cuanto comenzó cantar el puente de la canción, mirándola desafiante.

_Well I know that I'll get through this_

_'Cause I know that I am strong_

_And I don't need you anymore_

Dijo mirándola, arqueándose hacia delante.

_No, I don't need you anymore_

_Oh, I don't need you anymore_

_No, I don't need you anymore_

Y caminando, volvió hacia su lugar original.

_Do you believe in life after love_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough, no_

_Do you believe in life after love_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough, no_

_Do you believe in life after love_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough, no_

_Do you believe in life after love_

_I can feel something inside me say_

_I really don't think you're strong enough, no_

Y así terminó la canción; respirando fuertemente.

. . . .

Eran ya las cinco de la tarde, lo que implicaba que la reunión con el club Glee había terminado, y que empezaba el fin de semana. Sin embargo, Quinn tenía que salirse con la suya una vez más, y arruinar una vez más el día de Rachel -a pesar de que ya lo había hecho unas cuantas veces ese mismo día-, así que mientras salían chocó con el hombro a Rachel, haciendo que colicionara levemente contra la fila roja de casilleros.

- Pordrías ser un poquitito más amable, ¿Sabes? No hace falta que te comportes de esta manera -dijo Rachel mientras se arreglaba la pollera.

- ¿O qué, ManHands? -dijo Quinn, de repente _muy_ cerca de Rachel-. ¿Le vas a decir a todos que yo fui la que te besó y no al revés? Nadie te creerá.

- No -dijo Rachel alejándo a Quinn con sus manos mientras ésta simplemente observaba el proceso, sin resistirse al contacto con la morena-, no le voy a decir a nadie. No soy como tú. Para mí fue importante lo que sucedió entre nosotras; no fue una broma, ni tampoco sólo por diversión. O sea, al principio lo fue, pero para mí se tornó en algo más. Si, fui una idiota al creer las cosas que me dijiste, pues obviamente eran mentiras -dijo Rachel y decidió terminar su discurso-; y no, Quinn, no le voy a decir a nadie. Tú acertadamente has dicho que nadie me creerá. Además de que nadie me escucharía, en realidad.

- Me voy de aquí, fenómeno -dijo Quinn, dándole una última mirada y se fue, dejando a Rachel suspirando, sola.

Cada vez que Quinn le decía esas cosas, el tono en que se las decía, le revolvía el estómago; y siempre necesitaba respirar profundo y tranquilizarse para evitar tener una crisis y llorar hasta morir. Levantó su rostro, la luz de afuera volviéndo el pasillo algo oscuro, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta; estaba cansada.

. . . .

Cuando se fue a dormir la sensación volvió nuevamente; esa que hace su estómago retorcerse. Quizás Quinn tenía razón con lo de que era un fenómeno pues, después de todo, la seguía queriendo; seguía queriendo abrazarla, besarla... Todavía. Era de verdad un fenómeno.

Quizás los demás; la familia de su padre Evan y todas aquellas personas que se acercaban a decirles barbaridades sin sentido, tenían razón en decir que dos hombres homosexuales sólo podrían criar hijos homosexuales.

Pero ella quería tan fervientemente demostrarles lo contrario... Demostrarles que estaban equivocados y que ella era perfectamente normal -dejando de lado esa parte de ella que todavía quería tocar a la rubia-. Por éso tenía que hacer algo...

_Finn_.

Si. Finn era su escapatoria. Con él les demostraría a los demás que era todo lo contrario; y una vez que se fuera de Lima ya nada importaría. Ella se convertiría en una estrella y nunca más la molestarían. Se tragarían sus palabras. Les probaría lo equivocados que estaban _todos_.

Al parecer Quinn no la quería más -lo que le hacía fruncir el ceño de dolor-, pues si no, no la hubiera humillado en frente de todos. No la hubiera herido ni la seguiría hostigando; y todas las mentiras, todas las cosas lindas que le había dicho y lo bella que la había hecho sentir, la predispusieron aún más a probar su punto.

Si la quería fuera de su vida, entonces lo iba a obtener.

La mataba la idea de que todavía le quedaba un año más en ese maldito lugar; y sabía que iba a necesitar _mucha_ energía para lograr aguantar un año más de lo mismo.

Incluso aunque sabía que Quinn se había alejado de ella porque tenía miedo de lo que pensaran los demás, no pensaba en absoluto sentarse a esperar a que la rubia se decidiera. Igualmente, ya no importaba.

Ya no. Ya no debería importar.

Pero si, un poco lo hacía. Todavía le dolía el hecho de que Quinn se atreviera a herirla después de las cosas que habían pasado; después de decirle que le gustaba estar con ella. Después de que ella le entregara su virginidad, que si bien no era que estaba tan arraigada a ésta, el hecho de que se la haya dado a Quinn y a nadie más, tenía que significar algo. _Algo_. Dolía mucho. Dolía de verdad, y Rachel no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Si, con el tiempo el dolor se iría, pero simplemente deseaba poder adelantarse hasta que por fin desaparezca, porque en ese momento el dolor era insoportable. ¿Por qué se dejó llevar por la emoción de estar con Quinn? ¿Por qué Quinn tenía que seguir con todo éso? Pudieron haberlo terminado a tiempo. Pudo haberse salido a tiempo y evitarse todo el dolor. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué seguía pensado en Quinn? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que la porrista la trase mal y que no quisiera estar más con ella? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto querer estar lejos de la porrista? No era muy inteligente de su parte sentir sentimientos tan fuertes por una persona que disfruta haciéndola sufrir, que cree que es insoportable. ¿Por qué siempre tenía esta loca idea de que las personas podían mejorar? Las personas nunca cambian.

Quinn era la prueba. No después de la bebé, no después de que la sacaran de las Cheerios, no después de quedarse sola y que sólo tuviera al club Glee, no después de estar con Rachel. No, Quinn Fabray iba a ser siempre la misma.

Cerró sus ojos, mientras las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas, mojando su almohada, y cantó por lo bajo.

_Smile, though your heart is ackeing._

_Smile even though it's breaking._

_When there are clouds in the sky,_

_you'll get by_.

Y se quedó dormida.


	12. Take a Bow

Bueno, perdón por haber tardado un rato en actualizar. En realidad estos dos últimos capítulos que posreé los tenía hechos hace tiempo ya, pero necesitaba tiempo para escribir el capítulo que le sigue a éste. No me odien. Cada vez nos acercamos más a los tiempos felices! Y a Navidad -tanto en la historia como en la vida real. Incluso creo que voy a postear el capítulo de Navidad el 25 (NO TENGO VIDA), antes o después, pero muy cerca de esa fecha-. Hablando de éso -aunque no está relacionado para nada con Glee, bueno, si quizás un poco-, me voy a ahcer otro tatuaje! Si! Cerca de Navidad también ;) Y lo otro: me voy a mandar a hacer una campera de las **_Cheerios_**. Si, como leyeron. Esas camperas estan muy buenas y se ven bastante abrigaditas, así que quiero una. Ya me puse a hablar con una empresa de Buenos Aires que hace camperas de egresados, a ver que onda. Ya la quiero tener Ojalá antes de empezar la facu, si Dios quiere.

¡Bueno! Pasemos a las **formalidades**: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación propia de 'Troll' Murphy.

**Lenght**: ~3300

* * *

Capítulo 12: "_Take a Bow_" (Madonna)

La semana comenzaba de nuevo y Rachel estaba un poco más cansada de lo normal; lástima que todavía faltaban varios meses para que terminara el año, pensó. Se sentó en su cama, observando a su alrededor, reconociendo su propio cuarto, y estiró sus brazos hacia adelante, ahuyentando las malas vibras de los lunes a la mañana. Otra semana comenzaba, lo que implicaba más ensayos con el club Glee y ya menos de seis días para las Seccionales. Estaba nerviosa, no lo iba a negar, pero todo era fruto de su ansiedad por ver qué tan buenos eran los demás colegios; y mientras imaginaba el nivel de sus contrincantes, se preguntó si Vocal Adrenaline iría a competir... Ver a Jesse después de lo que sucedió entre ellos iba a ser raro e incómodo; y en parte éso también la ponía nerviosa.

. . . .

- Finn, tengo que contarte algo -dijo Rachel mientras acompañaba al QB a servirse comida en la cafetería-, ahora que somos amigos, podemos hablar de este tipo de cosas.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo algo en mi cara? -preguntó tocándose su rostro con las manos- ¿Se me rompió el pantalón? -preguntó, esta vez fijándose en la parte de atrás de su prenda, tratando de asegurarse que no fuera así, haciéndolo de manera tal que nadie se diera cuenta de que _en realidad_ lo estaba haciendo.

- No, Finn -dijo Rachel-. Estoy haciendo referencia a las cosas relacionadas con las dudas e inseguridades. _Mis_ dudas e inseguridades.

- Ah... -dijo volviendo a lo que estaba- ¿Pero ese tipo de cosas no se charlan entre chicas?

- Si, así es por lo general; pero como tú eres mi único amigo oficial, vamos a tener que charlarlo.

- ¿Y no tienes alguna amiga _no oficial_ con la que hablar sobre éso?

- _No_.

- ¿Que hay de... Mercedes? -preguntó mientras buscaba a alguien entre la multitud.

- No.

- ¿Y Tina?

- Finn. Nadie me quiere en el club Glee.

- Éso no es cierto.

-Si, lo es. Pero no me molesta. Si me odian por mantenerme fiel a mí misma, a mis principios y a lo que creo correcto; entonces no hay nada que hablar. Yo no voy a cabiar por nadie y menos por alguien que no se interesa en mí como, efectivamente, ellos. Los amigos van y vienen -Finn la miró algo indignado-, no te ofendas, y la única presencia constante en mi vida va a ser la mía; y siempre lo fue. Sólo en mi me puedo apoyar. Sólo en mí puedo confiar.

- Bueno, está bien. _Entendí_ ¿De qué quieres hablar? -dijo mientras caminaban hacia una mesa apartada de la del club Glee. Rachel sonrió.

- Jesse.

- Oh, no. Éso sí es charla de chicas -dijo Finn cambiando de dirección y comenzando a caminar en dirección a sus compañeros de coro.

- No, escucha -dijo deteniéndolo-. Estoy nerviosa. La posible presencia de St James en las Seccionales me inquieta un poco. De ahí la relación con mis dudas e inquietudes.

- Ah. ¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto? -preguntó mientras ponía su bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentaba.

- Finn ¿Hablas en serio? No te hagas el psicologo conmigo -rió Rachel.

- Lo siento es que siempre quise decirlo -rió.

- Tonto -le golpeó despacio una palmada en el antebrazo mientras reían juntos.

. . . .

- Supongo que hoy también tienes algo para enseñarnos, Rachel, ¿No?

- Efectivamente, señor Schue -dijo Rachel parándose al frente de la clase. Algunos refunfuñaron en voz baja pues estaban cansados de Rachel y sus canciones de corazones rotos ¿A quién demonios se las estaba cantando, igualmente?- Ahí tienes la partitura, Brad. Ésta canción se llama "_No Floods_", es de la señorita Steffani Germanotta, y-

- ¿_Quién_? -preguntó Puck de la nada.

- _Lady Gaga_ -respondió Kurt indignado con el chico del mohicano. Sin embargo, no se movió, quedándose sentado en su lugar con las piernas cruzadas y susbrazos tambien, con sus codos apoyados en su muslo, en posición pensante; pues estaba atento a lo que iba a cantar Rachel.

- Y, como estaba diciendo, es una canción que trata sobre gente que subestima gente.

- A tí, querrás decir -interrumpió Artie. Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

- Me gustaría que me dejaran de interrumpir -dijo Rachel mirando al señor Shue, molesta, en busca de ayuda.

- Chicos, escuchen lo que Rachel tiene para decir.

- Y que no importa cuánto sean subestimados, no van a parar. Nadie los va a parar -terminó, haciéndo señas para que comenzara la música.

. . . .

- Muy bien, chicos, creo que ya es hora de que les diga cuáles serán las canciones que estaran interpretando en las Seccionales este sábado -dijo el señor Schue entusiasmado mientras buscaba en su malentín, provocando algunos festejos en la tribuna-. Rachel y Finn harán un dueto de la canción "_(I've had )The __Time of my Life_" -anunció y Rachel aplaudió ansiosamente, sonriéndose con Finn. Los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco y se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que el profesor continuara-. Y Santana hará "_Valerie_" -dijo, terminando de leer la lista. Brittany automáticamente saltó a abrazarla y los demás la felicitaron-. ¡Felicitaciones, Santana! Éste es tu primer solo.

Rachel se volteó a mirarla y luego se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba la latina, que se le quedó mirando.

- A pesar de que me hubiera gustado personalmente interpretar esa canción como solista porque, bueno, simplemente mi voz es mej... -se detuvo al ver la mirada que le estaba lanzano Finn, desde el otro lado del salón-. Sólo... Felicitaciones, Santana. Te lo merces -dijo y extendió su mano en su dirección para saludarla. Santana la observó desconfiada y quizás algo aturdida por el gesto que estaba teniendo la dica con ella.

- Quién lo hubiera dicho. Berry no está haciendo berrinches porque no le tocó un solo -dijo asintiéndo y le respondió el saludo. Rachel se fue a sentar y Finn le sonrió dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro derecho.

- Bien hecho. Hiciste lo correcto -le susurró. Rachel sólo sonrió.

. . . .

- ¿Sabes que estuve pensado, Finn?

- ¿Qué? -preguntó mientras sacaba unos libros para estudiar para la evaluación del día siguiente, preparándose para irse a su casa.

- Creo que voy a aceptar tu oferta de salir a cenar contigo.

- ¿En serio? -sonrió sorprendido.

- Si -asintió, también sonriendo.

- ¿Como una cita?

- Puede ser… -dijo, fingiendo que pensaba. Finn pareció un poco decepcionado-. Si, tonto.

- ¡Genial! -dijo aún más contento-. No te voy a decepcionar.

- ¿El miércoles te parece bien? -preguntó Rachel.

- Perfecto -sonrió Finn.

- Bueno. De cualquier manera, tenemos tiempo para arreglar bien los detalles -dijo.

- Absolutamente.

- ¿Vamos? -preguntó adelantándose hacia la puerta.

- Si.

. . . .

- ¡Pá, Papi, ya me voy! -dijo Rachel desde su habitación al escuchar la bocina del auto de Finn afuera. Evan espió por la ventana de la cocina para ver de quién se trataba.

- Ése no es el auto de Quinn -dijo un poco extrañado.

- No, es de Finn.

- ¿Finn, el _Finn_ del año pasado? ¿El quarterback por el que estabas loca? -preguntó aún más extrañado.

- Si -dijo bajando las escaleras, arreglándose su atuendo.

- ¿Es una cita? -preguntó Evan.

- Si -respondió y dió una vuelta mientras preguntaba-: ¿Cómo me veo?

- Hermosa, como siempre -dijo Evan dándole un beso en la frente. Rachel sonrió.

- ¿Y que sucedió con Quinn?- preguntó Michael apoyado en la mesada.

- Nada. Simplemente nos distanciamos -dijo Rachel con su rostro inexpresivo.

- Entonces, está todo bien, ¿No?

- Como siempre -sonrió y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno-. Los amo.

- No vuelvas tarde -le dijo Evan mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta.

- No se preocupen. Vuelvo en un rato. Los quiero -dijo y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Evan y Michael se asomaron a la ventana de la cocina otra vez, observando a su hija caminar hacia el auto rojo y la luz del interior de éste prenderse mientras ella entraba, iluminando el rostro de la cita de su hija, que saludó con la mano en dirección a los dos hombres.

- Hola, señores Berry -se escuchó que dijo desde adentro.

- Cuidadito con las manos -gritó Evan.

- ¡Papá! -gritó Rachel.

- Que tengan una buena velada -dijo Michael mientras reía.

- Gracias. Los amo -dijo Rachel una última vez y el auto se alejó.

. . . .

- Papá tiende a ser _muy_ protector a veces. Pero sólo lo hace porque quiere lo mejor para mí.

- ¿Cuál es cuál? -preguntó Finn. Ya sabes, porque me confundo.

- Si -rió Rachel-. Papá es Evan, el de los anteojos; ten cuidado con él porque cuando le caes mal... No le quieres caer mal -Finn tragó fuertemente-. Y Papi es Michael, el de color.

- Ok. Papá, malo. Papi, bueno. Lo tengo -Rachel rió.

- Exácto.

. . . .

- Qué suerte que tuvimos de conseguir mesa en Breadstix -dijo Rachel mientras caminaban de vuelta al auto.

- Si, y más siendo miércoles.

- En realidad, creo que todos los días es difícil encontrar mesas libres en Breadstix. Quiero decir, están obligados a darte cantidades infinitas de palitos.

- Totalmente -dijo riendo Finn mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura del auto y le abría la puerta a Rachel.

- Muy amable -respondió Rachel e intentó moverse para entrar en el auto pero Finn estaba en el medio-. Finn, estás en... -y el quarterback la detuvo con un beso-. _Oh_.

- Ahora, si. Puedes pasar -dijo sonriente y esperó hasta que la cantante estuviera dentro para cerrar la puerta y caminar rápidamente hacia su lado.

Se sintió raro. El beso con Finn. No fue como antes. Igualmente no lo podía pensar mucho porque en dos segundos ya estaba dentro del auto con ella.

- Estoy muy cansada -dijo Rachel-. Y encima mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

- Pero al menos es jueves. Cada vez más cerca del fin de semana -dijo Finn-. SIguiente estación: la casa de los Berry.

. . . .

- Muy bien, aquí estamos -dijo Finn frenando.

- La pasé bien... -de _vuelta_, Finn la interrumpió con un beso. Si iba a hacer éso _todo_ el tiempo, Rachel iba a reconsiderar la idea de dejarlo hacerlo.

- Yo también -sonrió.

- Bueno, creo que ya me voy porque es bastante tarde.

- Nos vemos mañana -dijo mientras se bajaba la morena-. Aquí está Rachel, señores Berry, sana y salva.

- Como corresponde -se escuchó que decía Evan, de vuelta desde la ventana de la cocina.

- Adiós, Finn -escuchó Rachel que decía Michael mientras ella cerraba la puerta de entrada detrás de sí.

- ¿Estuvieron toda la noche ahí? -preguntó divertida apoyandose en la barra que separaba el pasillo de entrada con la cocina.

- Tu padre, sí -dijo Machel.

- No – dijo Evan y se volteó a ver a su marido, indignado, Rachel rió de vuelta.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la noche, querida? -preguntó Michael mientras Rachel se servía agua, todavía con su abrigo puesto.

- Interesante -dijo antes de tomar un sorbo.

- ¿Algo que necesitemos saber? -preguntó nuevamente Michael. Rachel sabía que Evan se estaba mordiendo la legua para no bañarla en preguntas.

- Papá, tuve una _excelente_ noche. Y, si, nos besamos, pero fue algo inocente.

- Es es mi niña -dijo Evan arbazándola.

- Evan, déjala, que ya debe estar cansada.

- En efecto -dijo mientras todavía era abrazada por su padre. Evan la soltó y ella se sacó el abrigo mientras se iba a su habitación-. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana, querida.

Misión cumplida. Ahora tenía su novio trofeo.

_Rachel_: 1.

_Personas que la subestiman y que creen que es una perdedora_: 0

. . . .

- Bueno, chicos. Hoy: fiesta en mi casa -dijo Puck estirándose, casi al final de la reunión del club Glee.

- ¿Cuál es la ocasión esta vez, Puck?

- Hoy es su cumpleaños -respondió Rachel, y sonriéndo dijo-: Yo ya lo saludé más temprano.

- ¡Oh, mi Dios, Puck! ¿En serio? -preguntó Mercedes.

- Si, así es.

- Siento haberme olvidado de tu cumpleaños -dijo sinceramente Kurt.

- Nah, está bien. Me pueden felicitar cuando vayan a mi casa. Hoy a la noche.

- Recuerden de no irse a dormir muy tarde, chicos -dijo el señor Schuester-. Mañana son las Seccionales y tienen que estar al cien porciento.

- No se preocupe Señor Schuester -dijo Rachel sonriendo.

- No es de tí de quien tengo que preocuparme, Rachel. Es de los demás -dijo mirando al grupo-. Por favor, niños, háganme ese favor.

- Si, señor Schue -dijeron en forma de coro.

. . . .

La fiesta en la casa de Puck fue agadable. Hubo menos juegos y más charla y risas. Muchas de las conversaciones relacionadas con lo que les esperaba a todos el día siguiente.

- ¿Y qué se siente tenere diecisiete años, Puck? -preguntó Finn con Rachel sentada en su regazo, abrazada de su cuello.

- Igual -rió Puck, encongiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Nada sabio que compratir con nosotros los jovenes? -preguntó Artie. Puck pareció pensarlo.

- No -dijo finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros. Los demás rieron.

- Ya vengo, Finn. Voy al baño -dijo Rachel tratando de levantarse, pero el QB la tenía abrazada por la cadera. Lo miró y Finn le volvió a dar otro beso.

. . . .

Rachel se estaba mirando en el espejo mientras se lavaba las manos en el baño de Noah. Se acomodó un poco el pelo y cuando abrió la puerta, Quinn estaba frente a ella.

- Permiso, fenómeno -dijo malhumorada.

- Podrías tratarme mejor. Ya te lo dije.

- Ahora no, ManHands -dijo perdiéndo la paciéncia.

- ¿Por qué me estás haciendo ésto?

- Por que estoy enojada -dijo roja de ira Quinn.

- ¿Enojada por qué? -Rachel deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que le dijera que porque la amaba, pero Quinn simplemente se quedó callada, como siempre. Muy cobarde para hablar-. Yo debería ser la enojada. Yo tengo _todo_ el derecho de estar enojada contigo por lo mal que me has tratado. Quinn, yo no hice nada para merecerme que me trates de esta manera. _Nada_. Tú fuiste quien se creyó que siempre iba a estar contigo, sin importar las consecuencias, pues porque yo era quien tenía la suerte de estar contigo y no al revés, porque soy una _perdedora_, pero no. Yo no he sido más que amable contigo -dijo acercándose a la rubia, rompiendo su burbuja de espacio personal-. Después de que yo te dejara _tocarme_ -y la empujó despacio con ambas manos contra la pared. Las mejillas rosadas de Quinn ya no estaban así por la íra, secretamente su morbo estaba disfrutando la situación: Rachel siendo tan agresiva-. ¿Te gusta ésto, Quinn? ¿Te gusta tener mi cuerpo pegado contra el tuyo?

Quinn agarró el restro de Rachel en un intento por besarla, pero ésta se resistió y se despegó.

- Quiero tocarte.

- No, Quinn. No te vas a salir con la tuya esta vez.

- _Necesito_ tocarte -dijo acercándose amenazadoramente a Rachel, que se quedó quieta en el medio del baño.

Y como la fuerza de la naturaleza, que sus cuerpos se pegaran fue inevitable; al igual que sus bocas uniédose en una acalorado beso en busca de la satisfacción de su sed y hambre acumulados. Rachel no pudo evitar gemir, pues Quinn la estaba apretando contra la pared mientras metía su lengua en su boca, aprobechando la situación, y tenía su muslo pegado a su entrepierna, con una de sus manos buscando ansiosamente uno de sus pechos, acariciando suavemente su abdomen en el proceso. Quinn la besó lo más profundo que podía, sitiendo como su crecía su exitación y notando la propia de Rachel haciéndose presente por el contacto entre su múslo y la zona sensible de la morena.

- Rachel ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Finn desde afuera del baño, provocando que las dos separaran sus rostros bruscamente, Rachel mirando hacia la puerta aterrada. Alejó a Quinn de sí misma, quien intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero levantándo su dedo índice le dijo:

- No me toques.

- Cariño, ¿Estás ahí? -volvió a preguntar Finn desde afuera. La morena se acomodó rápido la vestimenta-. ¿Estás bien?

- Si, Finn.

- ¿Cariño? -preguntó incrédula Quinn-. Entonces es cierto.

- Si. Volvimos -dijo Rachel y abrió la puerta rápidamente, saliendo del baño sin mirar a la porrista.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Finn mientras Rachel cerraba la puerta de manera veloz detrás de sí, evitando lo más posible que él viera hacia adentro. Que él viera _quién_ estaba adentro.

- Si, Finn. Es la tercera vez que me lo preguntas -rió mientras enrollaba su brazo con el de él y comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras.

- La tercera es la vencida ¿No? -dijo siguiéndola.

- Si, así es -hizo una pausa, y antes de bajar le dijo-: Finn, creo que sería mejor que nos fueramos. Mañana es el gran día, y quiero estar preparada. Tenemos que ganar.

- Es cierto -dijo Finn sonriéndo y asintiéndo-. Me pone nervioso ¿Sabes?

- Si, a mí también -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a bajar las escaleras-. Vamos.

. . . .

- Chicos, nosotros nos vamos porque mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano -dijo Finn mientras buscaba su abrigo y el de Rachel.

- Cierto, mañana tenemos las Seccionales -dijo Artie.

- Si -dijo contenta Mercedes aplaudiento.

Considerando que sería una buena idea, el resto del club Glee comenzó a despedirse y a pedir aventones. Rachel los hubiera llevado a todos con gusto, pero no entraban más de dos personas en su pequeño auto ecológico.

. . . .

- Estoy tan nervioso que creo que voy a vomitar -dijo Finn mientras salían de la casa de Puck. Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

- No exageres tanto, Quinn -rió Rachel mientras caminaba.

- _Finn_ -dijo el chico aclarándose la garganta.

- ¿Qué?

- Soy Finn.

- Si, ya lo sé -rió algo confundida. ¿A qué quería llegar?

- Y me dijiste _Quinn_.

- Ah... -¿En serio le había dicho _Quinn_?-. Perdón. No sé en qué estaba pensando -respondió Rachel. No se había dado cuenta de que había nombrado a la rubia. Pequeño desliz.

- No importa -sonrió Finn, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Qué suerte que tenía de que el mariscal nunca estaba muy atento a lo que sucedía.

. . . .

- Muy bien, te he traído sano y salvo -dijo Rachel en cuanto se detuvo frente a la casa de los Hudson y los Hummel-. Bueno -dijo Finn desabrochándose el cinturón. Se inclinó hacia Rachel y le dió un beso en la boca; que si bien era sólo "labios sobre labios", lo dejó durar un poco más. Rachel simplemente se quedó quieta. _Cierto_, eran novios-. No vemos mañana. Duerme bien.

- Igualmente -dijo mientras el QB se bajaba del auto-. Saluda a Carol, Kurt y Burt de mi parte.

- Okay. Nos vemos -dijo cerrándo la puerta y agachándose para saludar con la mano a Rachel. Ella le devolvió el saludo y él desapareció detrás de la puerta de entrada de su casa.

. . . .

Rachel ese sábado se levantó más ansiosa que de costumbre sospechando que sucedía lo mismo con el resto de sus compañeros. No estaba nerviosa, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a que la atención recayera sobre ella, y es en el único lugar en el que se siente bien. En el escenario, dejando su alma al cantar y recibiendo el aplauso del público. Éso es paz.

Éso es felicidad.

- ¿Están listos chicos? -preguntó el sñor Schue tras bambalinas. Los chicos asintieron-. Perfecto, es su turno. Vayan a volar cabezas.

- Esa no es una linda imagen -dijo Artie mientras avanzaban al escenario.

- Nos va a ir bien -le dijo Finn a Rachel.

- Lo sé -respondió sonriendo.


	13. Let Love Down

Bueno, gente, aquí está el próximo capítulo. No podía espera a subirlo, jajajaja xD Pero, como ya es jueves a la madrugada, lo postié. Además me estaba muriendo por subirlo, estaba revisándolo y dije, 'al carajo, lo subo ahora'. Así que bueno, nada. Me tengo que poner a trabajar en el capítulo de la semana que viene, pero ya quiero que empecemos con la siguiente estación! Va a estar tan bueno! No puedo dejar de pensar en el primer capítulo de la estación que viene, que es el capítulo 18, por lo que falta cada vez menos :)

Bueno... Me voy yendo. Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando reviews. Me encantan las reviews, me ponen de buen humor y me hacen saber que la gente sigue interesada en leer ésto. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Gracias por los que están desde la primera vez -o desde las primeras veces- que posteé, y muchísimas gracias también a los que se sumaron no hace mucho. Me encanta! Los adoro 3

**Formalidades**: los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy. Las mismas reglas se aplican a este capítulo.

**Length**: ~4700 -carajo-

* * *

Capítulo 13: "_Let Love Down_" (Lady Gaga)

La semana empezaba y era el primer lunes desde que New Directions había logrado ganar las Seccionales por segunda vez consecutiva lo que implicaba que el objetivo #1 de Rachel del año había sido complido. Vocal Adrenaline no se presentó, y no lo iba a hacer en realidad, porque era el club Glee de otra ciudad. Rachel se había olvidado de éso, pero el señor Schuester le aclaró que no se encontrarían con ellos hasta las Regionales, como había sucedido el año pasado; implicando que no vería a Jesse al menos por un tiempo. "_Qué suerte_", pensó Rachel un poco aliviada.

Dejando de lado el alivio de no ver a Jesse, se encontraba el _estado_ en el que habían logrado ganar las Seccionales. Lo habían hecho por muy poco, pues los Warblers de la Academia Dalton fueron bastante buenos con su presentación de "_Hey Soul Sister_". Igualmente, Rachel supuso que no habían ganado por la falta de la riqueza tonal que un par de voces femeninas le podrían aportar a su coro, cosa que no sucedería pues, después de todo, la Academia Dalton era exclusiva para varones, como había mencionado Kurt anteriormente. Pero estuvieron _muy_ bien, lo que significaba que el año siguiente iban a tener que estar más preparados. Rachel hizo una nota mental sobre eso.

El día comenzó mejor al menos, más alegre. Seguramente los pajaros cantaban por donde ella pasaba y la luz del sol se hacía más fuerte –a pesar de que estaban a unas pocas semanas de que comenzara el invierno- por el hecho de que habían ganado; pero Rachel verdaderamente creía que iba a ser un buen día. Sentía como si las frustraciones hubieran desaparecido, como si se hubieran desvanecido, sintiéndose así más ligera; como si alguien –seguramente Quesús- le hubiera sacado un poco del peso que sentía sobre sus hombros al dejarles ganar la competencia.

Iba a ser un gran día, un gran...

- Perdedora -dijo Karofsky mientras Rachel sentía como su rostro y su pecho se congelaban ante el contacto con la bebida pegajosa. Llevó sus manos a sus ojos y retiró el jugo para poder abrirlos y ver a su agresor, sin embargo, David ya no estaba frente a ella; pero no importaba, porque ese día no tenía ganas de discutir con necios. Estaba de _muy_ buen humor como para dejar que un slushie le arruinara el día. Caminó hasta su casillero en la misma condición en la que se encontraba y sacó la muda de ropa que había comenzado a llevar todos los días. Después de su pelea con Quinn, la gente había comenzado a tirarle slushies más seguido; y tenía la _leve_ sensación de que una cierta rubia estaba detrás de todo, obviamente. Quinn a veces podía ser _muy_ rencoroza; Rachel había llegado a esa conclusión unos días después de haberla conocido en quinto año, hacía ya unos seis años atrás; así que estaba bastante acotumbrada a que la rubia la tratara así. Lo único que le molestaba esta vez, es que lo hacía porque era una inmadura, simplemente no podía comportarse como un adulto y _hablar_ de una vez.

Pero ya basta de pensar en Quinn; Rachel tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Cosas mejores, como dirigirse al baño a limpiarse el rostro y el cabello cubiertos de gaseosa de arándano y a cambiarse de ropa.

. . . .

- ¿Ya te han tirado un slushie? -preguntó Finn mirándole el pelo y torciéndo su boca.

- Si. Han decidido empezar temprano, al parecer -respondió Rachel mirándose en su pequeño espejo en la puerta de su casillero, intentando arreglarse lo más posible el cabello y verse al menos _decente_.

- No me gusta que te hagan éso -dijo Finn mirando a la gente pasar frente a ellos mientras se encontraba con su espalda apoyada en el casillero siguiente al de Rachel, quien pensó, "_Pero no haces nada para evitarlo_".

Quinn y Finn tenían éso en común. A los dos les importaba mucho la popularidad. Y más después de haber probado lo que se sentía ser un perdedor. Quinn cuando Sue se enteró de su embarazo y Finn cuando la nueva entrenadora del equipo de fútbol, Shannon Beiste, lo hechara después de un malentendido. Igualmente ambos habían recuperado sus puestos anteriormente perdidos y volvían a preocuparse por lo mismo, olvidándose rápidamente de lo que se sentía estar al final de la cadena alimenticia.

O quizás no olvidándose del todo y por éso tenían tanto miedo de perder su popularidad; pero incluso así, no hacían nada por cambiar la manera en la que se trataba a los demás integrantes del club Glee. Simpre tan egoístas, tan centrados en ellos mismos, en su propia existencia. Rachel sabía que también solía ser algo ególatra algunas veces, pero si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de cambiar la forma de pensar de todas las personas en el colegio, demostrándoles que era bueno tratarse civilizadamente entre ellos, en vez de bañar diariamente con gaseosas de diferentes sabores a aquellos menos afortunados -a la hora de hablar de jerarquía social en la secundaria William McKinley-; lo hubiera hecho, sin dudarlo.

. . . .

- Puck, tengo que admitir que tu fiesta de cumpleaños estuvo divertida -dijo Finn mientras almorzaban. Sus compañeros asintieron, secundando su afirmación-. _Diferente_... Pero definitivamente entretenida.

- Gracias -dijo asintiéndo en dirección a Finn mientras se comía una papa frita y movía su ceja derecha.

- Es cierto, yo la he pasado muy bien -dijo Kurt.

- Fue como si hubiera habido una especie de conexión entre todos -comentó Mercedes.

- Como si de verdad hubieramos disfrutado de estar en compañía de los demás -dijo Tina y Mercedes asintió en acuerdo.

- Incluso Berry estuvo soportable -dijo Puck.

- Muy cierto -dijo Artie asintiéndo.

- _Estoy aquí_, chicos. Puedo escucharlos hablar -dijo Rachel al lado de Finn en la mesa-. Pero muchas gracias por el cumplido. Tengo que admitir que yo también disfruté estar con ustedes. Me gustó sentirme incluida en su grupo -terminó. Algunos la miraron compasivamente, apenados por el hecho de que Rachel no se sentía perteneciente.

Sin embargo, ella estaba muy ocupada como para darse cuenta de las miradas apenadas que estaban siendo dirigidas hacia su persona pues estaba pensando acerca de la fiesta. Pero no _exáctamente_ de la fiesta sino en lo que sucedió _antes_ de que Finn y ella se fueran: Quinn la había besado; y se había olvidado por un rato ese _asunto_ hasta que trajeron el tópico de la fiesta a la charla y el recuerdo se le vino a la mente tan rápido como el aletéo de un colibrí. Sí, _así_ de rápido. Por suerte había aparecido Finn para detenerla, porque si no, no hubiera sido capaz de controlarse a sí misma. Nunca se podía controlar con Quinn. Siempre quería más, siempre quería tocarla, besarla; mantener alguna especie de contacto físico con ella. Lo necesitaba. Éso no pasaba con Finn, pobre. No le gustaba utilizarlo, pero se consolaba pensando que en realidad todos ganaban: ella le cerraba la boca a los estúpidos de mente cerrada y él era feliz. Todos ganaban.

Y de vez en cuando dejaba que Finn la abrazara, o le diera besos en la mejilla. Incluso a veces le gustaba coquetear con él, pero siempre en frente de Quinn. Le divertía hacerlo en frente de la rubia. No sabía si era porque la quería poner celosa o porque le quería resfregar por la cara lo que se estaba perdiendo luego de haberla humillado en frente de todos. Igualmente, Quinn parecía no notarlo, pero siempre recibía algún slushie después de coquetear o besar a Finn.

Bastante sospechoso.

De cualquier manera, le gustaba pensar en la idea de Quinn poniéndose celosa. Al menos así no sería ella la única pasandola mal. Pero a veces la porrista actuaba como si ella no estuviera allí, como si no existiera; la ignoraba, y algo que a Rachel no le gustaba era ser _ignorada_. Tampoco era que le _encantaba_ recibir insultos de parte de la rubia... Demonios. Todo era muy confuso y eso la frustraba un poco; por lo que simplemente dejaba de molestarse en pensar en ello y volvía a la realidad.

- Tendríamos que planear una reunion del club Glee para Navidad -dijo Kurt-. Quizás antes de Noche Buena.

- Éso sería estupendo -dijo Finn emocionado, codeando levemente a la morena, que lo miró rápidamente, sacudida fuera de sus pensamientos, y sonrió sin saber a qué.

- Yo pongo la casa -dijo Puck.

- ¿No te dice nada tu madre por realizar tantas fiestas en tu casa? -preguntó Artie.

- No. Le gusta que tenga buenos amigos -Rachel sonrió ante la mención de las palabras 'buenos' y 'amigos' utilizadas para referirse a los integrantes del club Glee-. Además, yo me encago de ordenar todo después. Es mi tarea como hombre de la casa.

- Tengo una idea mejor -dijo Rachel sonriente-. Hagamos la fiesta en mi casa. Si va a ser como la última fiesta, mis padres no van a tener problema. Así, de paso, dejamos descanzar un poco a tu madre, Noah.

Los chicos del club se miraron entre ellos, asintiendo.

- Okay -dijo Kurt y Rachel no pudo evitar sonreir ampliamente. Esa iba a ser la primera vez que hacía una fiesta en su casa. Maldita sea, la primera vez que llevaba verdaderos amigos a su casa.

Quinn no contaba. Porque se acostaba con ella... O algo así. Pero el _punto_ era que no valía.

- Perfecto, entonces -respondió la morena.

. . . .

- Pá, papi. Les tengo una noticia -dijo entusiasmada Rachel mientras bajaba las escaleras desde su habitación al escuchar que sus padres habían regresado de trabajar.

- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? -preguntó Michael mientras ella abrazaba a Evan y luego procedía a hacer lo mismo con él.

- El club Glee va a venir a pasar la tarde aquí -dijo prácticamente saltando.

- ¿Cuando? -preguntó Michael enternecido por lo adorable que era su hija.

- La tarde antes de Navidad.

- ¿Antes de Noche Buena dices? -preguntó Evan.

- Si -sonrió Rachel-. Pero no se preocupen. Va a ser una reunión tranquila. Probablemente nos atrincheremos en el living a charlar. Estamos comenzadndo a disfrutar de la compañía de los demás.

- Estupendo -dijo Michael y guardó silencio por un momento, pensativo, ganándose la atención de una confundida Rachel.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó la morena.

- ¿Quinn no va al club Glee contigo? -preguntó tocándose la barbilla, las cejas demarcando el hecho de que estaba algo confundido.

- Si -respondó dejando caer sus cejas, ahora ella confundida.

- ¿Y éso no significa que también va a venir?

- Pues... -_Cierto_. Se había olvidado por un momento de la rubia en la emoción de ser la anfitriona de una congregación de gente en su propia casa por primerísima vez-. Si. Pero no creo que venga. Como ya le he dicho en ocasiones anteriores, nos hemos distanciado.

- ¿Y a qué se debe éso? -preguntó Evan, ya sin poder evitar que la curiosidad ganara lo mejor de él.

- Digamos que teníamos algunas diferencias... Irreconciliables. Y además de éso, están _mis_ inseguridades y _sus_ miedos; y, bueno, decidimos que lo mejor sería distanciarnos -minitó Rachel. Aunque no del todo. Sacando la parte de que '_habían decidido alejarse_', todo era verdad; pero con mucho menos drama y lágrimas. Y besos en baños de casas ajenas. Evan la miró con ojo crítico, seguramente sospechaba que había algo más. Michael apoyó su mano en el hombro de su marido para confortarlo.

- Pero tú estás bien -dijo el hombre negro.

- Si -asintió sonriente Rachel.

- Perfecto ¿Ya pensaste en qué van a comer?

- Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías -respondó moviéndo sus cejas maliciosamente de arriba a abajo.

. . . .

- ¿Qué te dijeron tus padres al final, sobre la fiesta de Noche Buena del club Glee? -preguntó Finn mientras caminaban hacia el salón del coro.

- Como lo suponía, aceptaron -dijo sonriente Rachel.

- Excelente, va a ser divertido -asintió Finn.

- ¿Te gusta mi nuevo sweater? -preguntó Rachel mientras ingresaban al salón, tirando un poco del dobladillo de éste para que la imágen que tenía estampada se pudiera ver bien. Era un caballito.

- Em, si -dijo dudoso Finn, intentando sonar lo más convencido que podía. Sonrió levemente-. ¿Por qué te lo regalaron?

- Porque estamos festejando _Hanukkah_, Finn. El miércoles pasado te dije que comenzábamos a festejarlo y que por éso no me podías ir a buscar más temprano para nuestra cita pues se supone que se prenden las velas durante el anochecer -pudo ver, mientras se sentaba, que Finn comenzaba a canzarse un poco de la conversación, y respirando profunda y lentamente, decidió terminarla-. Pero mañana es el último día porque la octava y última vela es prendida.

- ¿La octava? Siempre creí que eran siete velas -dijo pensante Finn. Rachel sonrió, por lo menos _parecía_ que le había prestado atención mientras le hablaba.

- Según la historia, el alto sacerdote judío, el Kohen Gadol, encontró milagrosamente una pequeña cantidad de aceite de oliva puro que se suponía que tenía que durar un día, pero en cambio duró ocho. Por éso es que hay ocho velas... En realidad nueve, porque hay una más, que es la que suele estar en el medio, y es prendida todos los días; suele ser llamada _shamesh_, que significa algo como _asistente_, pues con ella puedes prender las demás velas.

- Wow, eres como una enciclopedia judía -dijo Puck desde atrás. Rachel se volteó a verlo, Quinn estaba sentada al lado de él.

- Tu también deberías saberlo, Puck. Después de todo también eres judío.

- _Se_ de lo que hablas, pero no lo se _tan_ detalladamente como tú. Me sé lo básico -respondió apoyado contra el respaldo de su silla encogiéndose de hombros. El señor Schuester entró y saludó a la clase.

- La verdad que tengo que felicitarlos por el espectáculo que han brindado en las Seccionales, chicos. Ya sé que se los dije cuando salimos, pero estoy orgulloso de ustedes. Muy orgulloso. Si bien no hemos avanzado en comparación al año pasado, pues también ganamos las Seccionales ese año; _este_ año hubo una diferencia; como si todos hubieran estado cómodos con los demás, y sobre todo con ustedes mismos. Se sintió como si ya no fueran un grupo de individuos sino una masa homogénea, todos juntos. Unidos -dijo entrelazando sus dedos frente a él, simulando una red. Rachel sonrió, y no fue la única; el resto del club Glee también lo hizo e intercambiaron miradas entre todos. Era cierto. Habían recorrido un largo camino desde el año anterior, y después de casi perder al señor Schue y por lo tanto lo único que tenían que los hacía sentir bien consigo mismos al final del día, querer ser ellos mismos sin importar lo que los demás digan; un lazo comenzó a contruirse entre todos-. Bueno –dijo juntando sus manos entusiásticamente, como es característico de él-, siguiendo con la clase. Rachel ¿Tienes algo para compartir con nosotros?

- Si -contestó poniéndose de pie con entusiasmo-. Voy a continuar con mi tributo a la señorita Germanotta pues, al parecer, tiene la capacidad para describir exáctamente como me siento, y no puedo evitar sentirme inspirada cuando escucho sus canciónes. Así que hoy voy a cantar una canción que escucho mucho últimamente, dejando de lado mi selección de musicales que escucho todos los días.

Rachel se había pasado las últimas semanas cantando canciones sobre corazones rotos y nadie entendía bien por qué -tampoco era que estaban muy interesados en averiguarlo-, pero definitivamente les molestaba; ya estaban cansados porque se estaba volviendo _muy _repetitivo.

_I can't remember when he looked at me and cried_

_Said something broke inside of you_

_Were my best friend_

_Whatever come our way_

_You know I'm your girl till the end_

_When I finally go away_

_I know you'll look for me one day_

_When you let love down_

_Oh, you let love down_

Cantó Rachel y de repente Quinn se levantó, y sin siquera saber lo que hacía, se puso a cantar. La confusión en sus ojos desapareció en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron clavadas, mirandose intensamente, ninguna cortando contacto visual.

_I don't have to remind you_

_But you know that I'm around_

Luego Rachel volvió a cantar, mirando de manera firme a la rubia, sin saber que estaba sucediendo en realidad; pero no se puso a pensar en éso, simplemente puso su corazón en la canción y dejó que sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder.

_When you let love down_

_Oh you let me down_

_Get a little love down_

_Let it down, oh, oh_

Quinn comenzó a cantar el siguiente verso, tomándo por sorpresa a Rachel, quien pensaba comenzar a cantarlo.

_I can't remember when_

_You put your hands on mine_

_But couldn't play in time when we_

_Were not together_

_Just sing a little song_

_Blueberry kisses forever_

Rachel retomó el siguiente verso en cuanto Quinn dejó de cantar, confundida por el hecho del enfasis que había puesto la rubia en la frase '_blueberry kisses forever_'. Sin embargo, ésa era _su_ canción y se suponía que _ella_ debería estarla cantando, no la porrista.

_When I finally go away_

_I know you'll look for me one day _

_Oh, yeah, it's so sad_

Esta vez, el coro lo cantaron juntas; nunca cortando el intenso contacto visual que estaban teniendo. Los demás en la habitación habían desaparecido, estaban sólo ellas dos y ya ni siquiera escuchaban a la banda tocar. Sólo ellas.

_When you let love down_

_Oh, you let love down_

_I don't have to remind you_

_But you know that I'm around_

_When you let love down_

_Oh you let me down_

_Get a little love down_

_Let it down, oh, oh_

_Ohhh, ohhh_

_Don't let me down_

_Ohh, don't let me down_

_Ohhh, ohh_

La banda dejó de tocar y dejandolas sólo a ellas seguir la canción.

_When you let love down_

_Oh, you let love down_

_I don't have to remind you_

_But you know that I'm around_

_When you let love down_

_Oh you let me down_

_Get a little love down_

_Let it down oh, oh_

Ambas mantuvieron la última nota hasta que los pulmones no resistieron más y se contemplaron, sus pechos ascendiendo y descendiendo mientras intentaban recuperar su respiración normal, confundidas. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido?

El resto del club Glee, junto con el señor Schue, se quedaron en silencio observando al par, hasta que William se puso de pie y aplaudió ampliamente, haciendo que Rachel y Quinn rompieran contacto visual para volver a la realidad y observar que ya no sólo el profesor les estaba aplaudiendo, sino todo el resto del grupo, quienes lucían miradas de consufusión, pero sus sonrisas decían algo que el par en el frente de la clase no comprendía porque no habían prestado atención a nada más que a la interacción que habían tenido durante la performance.

- ¡Guau! Éso fue impresionante, chicas -dijo acercándose y poniéndose entre ellas, acercándolas hacia él mientras las abrazaba por el hombro y les daba una apretón para reafirmar el hecho de que había sido impresionante su presentación-. No sabían que eran capaces de cantar juntas con tanta pasión -Rachel miraba para un costado, todavía confundida por lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido, igualmente? Quinn tenía clavada su mirada al suelo; Schuester movía su mirada entre ambas jóvenes, algo confundido pues parecían inmersas en sus propios mundos-. Si hubiera sabido que ustedes dos podían cantar con esa fuerza, no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en ponerlas a ustedes también para cantar en las Seccionales. Pero, bueno, ahora son nuestra arma secreta para las Regionales -dijo liberándolas y juntando sus manos energéticamente-. Ya pueden tomar asiento.

El club Glee aplaudió una vez más, sorprendidos ante el cambio radical que tuvo la aburrida presentación de Rachel. ¿_Qué_ estaba sucediendo y _qué_ se habían perdido ellos que no entendían el porque de lo rara que se había tornado la presentación? Santana miró de manera sospechosa a las muchachas mientras éstas se separaban del señor Schue, extrañanda. Definitivamente algo no encajaba, pero todavía no podía decir bien _qué_ era.

- ¡Guay, Rachel! Éso ha sido estupendo -dijo Finn en cuanto la morena se sentó a su lado-. De verdad deberías cantar más seguido con Quinn. Sus voces se mezclan de una manera distinta a las nuestras, creo que incluso trabajan mucho mejor –Rachel rió para sus adentros ante la ironía del asunto, si supiera de lo que estaba hablando-. Incluso podríamos tener una oportunidad de vencer a Vocal Adrenaline en las Regionales.

Rachel oía lo que él le estaba diciendo pero sin escuchar lo que decía, simplemente estaba muy atrapada en su mente, pensando qué demonios había pasado sólo hacía unos minutos; intentando entender la naturaleza de lo sucedido. Volteó a ver a Quinn, que tenía los ojos clavados en el frente de la clase, y luego de unos segundos se acomodó con su vista al frente.

. . . .

- Por fin es viernes -dijo Finn mientras almorzaban.

- Si -dijo Kurt dejando salir un suspiro-. Necesito descanzar un poco. No empezamos hace mucho y ya quiero que llegen las vacaciones de Navidad.

- Hablando de éso, ¿Te dejaron hacer la fiesta en tu casa? -le preguntó Puck a Rachel. Rachel asintió-. ¿Puedo llevar mi guitarra?

- Por supuesto -sonrió-. No necesitas preguntar.

- Ya sé, pero es tu casa.

- Si, puedes, Noah. Incluso podríamos improvisar algo todos juntos, si se da la ocasión -dijo Rachel.

- Podría ser divertido -dijo Kurt tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

- Podría recomendar juntarnos a organizar la fiesta -dijo y algunos miraron para otro lado-, pero quiero que sea lo más espontáneo posible. Me aterra la idea, pero siempre que intento organizar algo ustedes se aburren, así que vamos a hacer lo que ustedes quieran. Por supuesto, que esté dentro de los límites de lo que mis padres creen correcto y que no atente contra la salud y seguridad de ninguno de nosotros, ni de ellos.

Kurt la miró mientras ella hablaba mirando a su plato, sintiendo algo en su pecho que probablemente nunca había sentido por la morena antes: simpatía. Pudo notar que ella sólo estaba intentando agradarles, a su manera, cambiando algunas cosas pequeñas; después de todo, para recibir hay que dar. Además, no era que iba a cambiar completamente, pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, y Kurt apreciaba éso.

- Podríamos juntarnos nosotros dos -dijo y Rachel levantó la mirada rápidamente, no creyendo lo que sus oídos había escuchado-. Si. Tu y yo somos bastante capaces solos, así que juntos lograremos exitosamente organizar una reunión lo suficientemente entretenida para todos los gustos.

- Totalmente -dijo sentándose derecha en su silla y sonriendo ampliamente hacia Kurt que estaba sentado en diagonal suyo.

. . . .

Entusiasmada por trabajar con Kurt en la fiesta, Rachel se fue hasta su casillero a buscar su cuaderno de anotaciones. Estaba contententa pues la interacción con él podía llevar al florecimiento de una bella amistad. Ella y Kurt eran buenos por su cuenta, pero juntos podían llegar a hacer cosas increíbles; tanto potencial junto. Estaba de verdad ilusionada, pues Kurt sería su primer amigo; Finn no contaba porque los últimos meses se la ha pasado detrás de ella mariconeando como un pequeño cachorro porque ella no lo ama y él si -después de que él le haya dicho que no eran novios y de ella encontrara el amor en los brazos de un tal Jesse St James-.

- Fenómeno -Rachel se volteó a ver quien le hablaba, pues estaba perdida en su mundo mientras buscaba su pequeño cuaderno.

Era Quinn.

La morena dejó caer sus hombros y suspiró agotadoramente.

- Quinn, ya está. Estoy cansada -dijo mirándola a los ojos-. Estoy cansada de discutir todo el tiempo contigo y estar constantemente revolviendo una bolsa de sentimienos confusos que lo único que hacen es estresarme. Yo ya no voy a quedarme callada a soportar tus agresiones, pero ya me has cansado. Si me quieres lejos, bien, me alejaré; pero deja de buscarme pelea cada vez que tienes la oportunidad. No es divertido.

- ¿Y quién dijo que iba a ser divertido para ti? –respondió mientras atentaba a irse.

- Deja de descargarte conmigo porque no fue mi culpa que se acabara todo; así que dejame en paz.

- No teníamos nada, RuPaul. Deja de decir que teníamos algo, por Dios -dijo molesta Quinn, volteándose brúscamente sobre sus pies para mirarla.

- Entonces simplemente dejame en paz -dijo algo nerviosa.

- Te crees superior a mí, pero no lo eres. Si estuvieras en _mi_ posición harías lo mismo que yo y no dudarías ni un segundo; éso te lo puedo asegurar.

- No, no lo haría -dijo llanamente.

- Éso sólo lo dices porque nunca has experimentado lo que se siente tener poder; mirar a alguien de cierta manera y que te tema; y que puedas hacer lo que quieras sin que nadie te diga nada; ser tan poderosa. Tu no tienes ni idea.

- Quizás no sepa que es lo que se siente ser popular; pero si no te llena, si note sientes realizada después de hostigar a los demás y de hacer, según tú, lo que 'quieras', ese _poder_ del que tanto hablas no significa nada porque al final del día siempre quieres más -Quinn se quedó en silencio con el ceño fruncido-. Y no intentes excusar tu comportamiento. Deja de buscar excusas. Ambas sabemos cuál es la razón por la que te comportas así.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y cuál es? Ya que sabes tanto. Dímelo -espetó Quinn acercándose enojada mientras entrecerraba los ojos de ira.

- Tienes sentimientos por mí y no lo quieres admitir porque tienes miedo de lo que los demás puedan decir.

- ¿Ah si?

- Si -respondió Rachel desafiante. Quinn guardó silencio unos segundos, sin apartar la mirada, y tragó trabajosamente. Rachel observó como la lengua de la rubia se asomaba a penas, remojándose el labio inferior e instantáneamente quizo alejarse pero al hacer un paso atrás se encontró con su casillero-. No, Quinn.

Muy tarde. La porrista la aprisionó, aprobechando que el pasillo estaba vacío, y la besó bruscamente.

- Detente -dijo Rachel firmemente; pero la porrista no la escuchó y siguió besándola, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos hambrientas-. Por favor, detente -Quinn no escuchó-. No me hagas ésto -dijo quebrándosele la voz.

Quinn se detuvo en seco esta vez observando el rostro de la morena a escasos centímetros del suyo, sus ojos marrones plenamente abiertos mirándola. Temor y confusión se podían observar claramente en esos ojos; y sintió que ella también debía de verse así. Rachel lo notó. Quinn se despegó de ella y comenzó a caminar, alejándose, y la morena simplemente se dejó caer y le dijo en voz baja:

- No me utilices más.

La rubia pudo escucharla perfectamente a través del silencioso pasillo y mientras se alejaba dejó salir un pequeño grito ahogado de ira pegándole con la palma abierta a uno de los casilleros por los que pasaba. Rachel lo escuchó desde donde estaba, dejando caer unas lágrimas y estremeciéndose ante el acto violento.

. . . .

Casi caía de nuevo. Estaba a punto de dejar que la porrista se saliera con la suya. Estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por esa parte de su ser que todavía la extrañaba y que deseaba fervientemente tener contacto con ella.

Cuando Quinn se fue y ella se quedó sola, se dejó llevar y lloró un poco, pues estaba cansada de pelear con ella, de extrañarla, de desear que todo volviera a como era antes de que sucediera lo del slushie, de pelearse consigo misma, de fingir que le gustaba ser la novia de Finn, de _utilizar_ a Finn. Simplemente quería cerrar los ojos y que su deseo se cumpliera; que todo fuera mejor.

Pero el destino le tenía preparado algo distinto.

. . . .

Estaba sentada en su banco durante la hora de la señorita Worthington cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Necesito retirar a la señorita Rachel Berry.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué?

- Asunto familiar. Es urgente -dijo Emma. Rachel automáticamente juntó sus cosas y siguió a la peliroja pasillo abajo.


	14. Brown Eyes

Sorpresa! Tenía plneado postear este capítulo recién el jueves, como hago todas las semanas, y así darme tiempo para poder escribir los demás capítulos, pero dije 'al carajo' y dejé que mi espíritu navideño tomara posesión de mí. Así que bueno, esta semana no van a recibir un capítulo, van a recibir **_dos_**. Uno hoy y otro el jueves, como corresponde. Ya nos acercamos a la felicidad. Ya casi, ya casi! 3

Bueno, todavía no ví los últimos dos capítulos que salieron en USA -Special Education y A Very Glee Chrismas- porque mi Internet se está haciendo el loco, pero me enteré de que hay Faberry! Oh, si. Cómo me emocioné! Y cuando vi GIFs sobre éso! DIOS, ME DESMAYÉ. Fue muy zarpado. Ya quiero ver el capítulo de San Valentín :D Lea vestida de jugador de fútbol americano es un sueño hecho realidad.

Ojalá Dianna se hubiera vestido así también -si es que no lo hizo-, pero bueno... Además, Lea tienen puesta la remera del número 1, lo que significa que probablemente tome posición como QB -porque según Wkipedia, los QB son aquellos que tienen los numeros bajos en las camisas; como Finn, que es el 5, o Sam, que es el 6; ambos son QBs-. Entonces, según el Orden Natural de las cosas, el Quarterback se supone que tiene que salir con la porrista lider... ¿Entienden lo que digo?

_**EXÁCTO**_.

Rachel QB. Quinn HBIC.

**Formalidades**: los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Todas las reglas se aplican a este capítulo. Bla, bla, bla.

**Length**: ~3800

* * *

Capítulo 14: "_Brown Eyes_" (Lady Gaga)

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? -le preguntó Quinn a Puck, extrañada porque él estuviera antes que ella esparándola en su casillero.

_Esperándola_. En _su_ casillero.

- Tuve ganas de venir a verte -dijo sonriendo Puck. Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y lo empujó un poco por el brazo.

- Idiota -rió.

- ¿Qué? -dijo Puck fingiendo inocencia y riendo.

- Déja de hacerte el galán que conmigo no funciona -Puck rió.

- Éso ya lo tengo claro -respondió insinuante.

- Cállate -dijo seria Quinn y dejó caer sus cejas en frustración mientras negaba con la cabeza-. No podemos hablar de _éso_. No _quiero_ hablar sobre éso.

- Como desées.

Quinn estaba sacando unos cuadernos, y cuando miró a su derecha para ver a Puck, pudo ver a Rachel caminando junto con Finn. Entrecerró los ojos y Puck se volteó a ver hacia donde estaba mirando.

- Con que no quieres hablar de éso -dijo volviendo su mirada a la porrista en cuanto se dió cuenta de lo que ésta estaba mirando con tanto odio.

- No estoy hablando.

- Pero no necesitas hacerlo. Se te nota -la campana sonó.

- ¿Qué se nota? -preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su salón.

- Que estás celosa -dijo Puck y se fue.

- Yo no soy una celosa -dijo Quinn, pero Puck ya no estaba.

. . . .

Quinn no sabía a que se refería Puckerman con todo éso de que era una celosa, pues ella _definitivamente_ no lo era. Ella no...

Oh, no. No, _**no**_.

Definitivamente, no.

Ése _**no**_ era Finn tirándosele encima a Berry. No, seguramente sus ojos debían de estar funcionando mal.

Si, era. "_Oh_" rió Quinn amargadamente, "_vamos a ver __qué__ tan divertido es éso después de que enfríe un poco las cosas_"

- Necesito que hagas algo -le dijo Quinn a una de las porristas de uno de los años inferiores.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó algo temerosa. Incluso las demás porristas le temían. Perfecto, justo donde la quería.

- Toma este slushie y tíraselo a Berry -dijo pasándole bruscamente el vaso-. Tíraselo y vete.

Como estaba diciendo; no, ella no estaba celosa. No sabía qué demonios le hacía creer a Puck que estaba celosa.

. . . .

- ¿Qué hiciste ayer para el día de Acción de Gracias? -preguntó Puck durante el almuerzo del viernes. Quinn estaba por salir de la cafeteria, pero él la interceptó. Fingió que estaba ofendida sólo para molestarlo un poco.

- ¿Sigues enojada por lo que te dije hoy a la mañana? –Quinn evitó mirar al jugador de fútbol, como ignorándolo -. Ambos sabemos que éso es verdad.

- Éso _no_ es verdad –dijo Quinn ahora mirándolo. Puck sonrió.

- ¡Ja! Te gané. Logré que me miraras –dijo riendo. Quinn se mordió el labio para no reírse y desvió su mirada del jugador de fútbol hacia _atrás_ de él, en dirección a la mesa en la que estaban sentados los del club Glee. Rachel estaba sentada ahí. Y estaba mirándola.

- Sigo enojada –dijo Quinn, mientras seguía mirando a Rachel, que volteó su mirada en cuanto ella habló. Puck se puso serio.

- ¿En serio?

- No –dijo sonriéndo-. Pero no me gusta que me refrieguen la victoria en la cara. Odio que lo hagan. Me pone de mal humor.

- ¿Qué cosa no te pone de mal humor, Fabray?

- Ja, ja, ja –dijo sarcásticamente Quinn.

- Ah, ya se –dijo Puck subiendo y bajando sus cejas-. Berry.

- Te dije que no podíamos hablar de eso en voz alta, y menos –dijo Quinn bajando el volumen de su voz, casi susurrandole entre dientes con odio al chico frente a ella- en el _medio_ de la cafetería.

- Relajate un poco, Quinn. Nadie nos está escuchando. No seas paranoica.

- No hay que tentar al diablo –dijo mientras lo esquivaba y salía del comedor lanzándole una mirada a la mesa del club Glee.

. . . .

Durante uno de los recreos de la mañana, Quinn se cruzó con Rachel en el pasillo; quiso morderse la lengua, pero tenía que tener algún tipo de interacción. Rachel vió que ella se acercaba; y ella pudo ver que la morena _sabía_ de antemano que nada bueno iba a pasar.

- Cuidado, chicas, no vaya a ser que Berry les quiera saltar encima -dijo mientras miraba directamente a la victima a los ojos. Una de las porristas dijo en voz alta "_Qué asco_" y a Quinn no le gustó nada. Ella _si_ se podía burlar de Rachel, pues porque lo hacía por impulso, o lo que sea; pero sólo _ella_, nadie más. Ya se iba a encargar de ellas en el entrenamiento, pensó, mientras se volteaba a ver a Rachel caminar cabizbaja; tragó trabajósamente por aquella triste imágen, pero su pecho se hinchó de ira en cuanto vió que Finn se acercaba y la abrazaba.

. . . .

Mientras caminaba al salón de coro, Quinn vió que Rachel estaba entrando. Sus miradas se cruzaron y su corazón se derritió por dentro ante el contacto, pero la morena la miró de manera fría. En cuanto sintió cómo su corazón se achicharraba por aquel trato -totalmente pasivo, comparado con cómo ella trataba a Rachel-, endureció su rostro y la morena desapareció detrás del humbral de la puerta.

- Señor Schuester, me gustaría hacer una presentación -escuchó Quinn que decía mientras ella entraba y se sentaba en su lugar, junto a Puck.

. . . .

Que cantara esa canción y que encima la señalara a ella, porque no había nadie más detrás de ella, y se acercara a cantarle -si bien estaba Artie entre medio- no le había gustado para nada. La morena ya la estaba superando, y ella se sentía una incompetente por no poder hacer lo mismo. Quería olvidarla, pero había algo que no la dejaba.

Otra vez, no pudo evitar se agresiva con Rachel aunque ésta no se lo mereciera. Mientras salían del club Glee, chocó a la morena con su hombro y prosiguió a seguir caminando hacia la puerta de entrada.

- Podrías ser un poquitio más amable -escuchó la pequeña voz de Rachel desde detrás suyo. Ella se volteó y caminó en su dirección.

- ¿O qué, ManHands? -escupió mientras se acercaba aún más a la morena- ¿Le vas a decir a todos que _yo_ fui la que te besó y no al revés? Nadie te creerá.

Rachel le respondió que no lo haría, como siempre. Pero no porque no lo quisiera hacer, porque podría haberlo hecho pues Quinn no se merecía su compasión; sino porque para ella no había sido un juego lo que tuvieron.

- Tu acertadamente has dicho que nadie me creerá. Además de que nadie me escucharía, en realidad -terminó Rachel. Quinn no sabía que decir, así que hizo lo de siempre.

- Me voy de aquí, fenómeno -dijo y pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de Rachle y cómo su boca se torcía un poco. En cuanto se volteó para irse, cerró los ojos exalando silenciosamente por la nariz. Tenía ganas de patearse a sí misma, pero todavía no; no en la escuela; _no_ en frente de Rachel.

. . . .

Algo raro que había sucedido el lunes durante el almuerzo, fue que Rachel no se sentó con Mercedes y los demás miembros del club Glee; se sentó en otra mesa. Pero éso no era lo que podría haberle molestado a Quinn, sino el hecho de que estaba sentada con Finn. Ellos dos solos. En una mesa. Solos. Ellos dos. Solos. Finn y Rachel.

Finn y Rachel.

Ella estaba almorzanco con Santana y Brittany, como todos los días de las últimas semanas que habían pasado, pero no pudo evitar mirar con ira hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados ellos dos. Solos.

. . . .

Otra cosa que fue rara del lunes, fue la actitud que había tenido Rachel con Santana, luego de que ella cantara una canción bastante _particular_ de Lady Gaga y el señor Schue anunciara que ella y Finn cantarían "_The Time of my Life_" y Lopez cantaría "_Valerie_" como solo para las Seccionales. No enloqueció ni hizo un gran escándalo; al contrario, se levantó y felicitó a Santana. La _felicitó_.

Finn la felicitó a _ella_ en cuanto volvió a su asiento, y ella _sonrió_. Maldita sea, estaban actuando muy sospechosamente.

. . . .

Era ya martes a la noche y Quinn estaba conduciendo después de haber salido de hacer la tarea de historia en lo de Puck. A pesar de la hora y de su cansancio, no tenía ganas de volver a su casa todavía; así que siguió manejando por la ciudad, y sin darse cuenta se encontró estacionando en el mismísimo lugar en el que ella y Rachel habían tenido su primera cita. El cielo ya estaba oscuro y desde aquella colina se podía ver como las luces de la ciudad brillaban por todos lados. Se sorprendió ante el sollozo repentino que se le había escapado y golpeó el botón de la radio para apagarla.

- Estupidas canciones lentas -dijo mientras se masajeaba el rostro para tranquilizarse. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo a lo largo de sus esculpidas facciones y mientras las veía caer sobre su ropa se demandó en voz alta-: Deja de llorar, Fabray -e intentó secarse las mejillas en vano, pues seguía llorando-. Llorar no sirve de nada. No puedes hacer nada llorando.

No había caso; las lágrimas no paraban de caer. Golpeó el volante con ambas manos mientras gruñía de rabia y frustración y lloró desconsoladamente, tapándose los ojos para no ver la imágen borrosa frente a ella.

. . . .

- Puck, ven aquí -dijo Quinn con voz seria en cuanto se terminó la segunda clase de la mañana y quedaban sólo ellos dos. Él estaba a punto de irse, pero se volteó y caminó hacia Quinn algo preocupado.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Voy a hacer ésto _sólo_ una vez -dijo, mirándolo seria. Se quedaron en silencio y ella se acercó lentamente a él, enrollando sus brazos al rededor de su tronco, un poco más arriba de su cadera, y dejnado que su cabeza se apoyara en los pectorales del chico del mohicano-. Feliz cumpleaños.

Puck sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

- Gracias -dijo, y unos segundos después ella se despegó.

- No esperes que ésto suceda otra vez. Al menos no en un año; _y_ si tienes suerte.

- Ni siquiera lo esperaba _ahora_ -rió-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Puck, no lo hagas más raro de lo que ya es. No hagas que me arrepienta.

- Ok. Era sólo curiosidad.

- La curiosidad mató al gato, dice el dicho -Puck rió-. Puck -dijo tratando de ganar la atención del jugador de fútbol una última vez-. Tu... Eres mi amigo. Valoro tu amistad y eres el único con el que puedo ser yo misma. Tú no me juzgas. Aprecio éso, ok. Te aprecio a tí.

- Gracias -dijo sonriendo satisfecho mientras salían del aula.

- Tarado -dijo pegándole en el antebrazo. Puck se toco en la zona golpeada y puso cara de dolor. Quinn rió.

. . . .

- Antes de que termine la clase, señor Schue -dijo Rachel luego de que Puck anunciara su fiesta de cumpleaños; minutos antes de las cinco-, me gustaría pasar al frente.

- Si, pasa, Rachel -dijo el señor Schue haciéndose a un costado y sentándose al lado de Finn, donde había estado sentada la morena hasta hacía unos segundos. Rachel había repartido un par de partituras a cada integrante del club Glee, incluída Quinn, para que pudieran ayudarla en los coros.

- Muchas veces -comenzó-, hay momentos en los que no encuentro las palabras para expresar lo que está sucediendo adentro mío, aunque no lo crean. Simplemente siento cosas que no puedo expresar porque son tan grandes que llegan a abrumarme. Pero a veces no necesito decirlas, porque puedo hacer algo mejor: las puedo cantar. Y creo que esta canción dice todo lo que necesito decir y que nunca puedo encontrar la forma de explicar.

_Take a bow, the night is over;_

Comenzó a cantar Rachel, mirando al suelo.

_this masquerade is getting older._

_Lights are low, the curtains down,_

_there's no one here._

_(There's no one here, _

_there's no one in the crowd)_

_Say your lines, but do you feel them?_

_Do you mean what you say_

_when there's no one around?_

_What you knew, what you mean._

_One lonely star._

_(One lonely star, you don't know who you are)._

_I've always been in love with you_

_Dijo ahora levantando la mirada hacia Quinn._

_(Always with you)_

_I guess you've always known it's true_

_(You know it's true)_

_You took my love for granted._

_Why? Oh, why?_

_The show is over say goodbye._

_Say goodbye._

Dijo mirando hacia un costado.

_Make them laugh. It comes so easy_

_when you get to the part_

_where you're breaking my heart._

_Hide behind your smile._

_All the world loves a clown._

_Wish you well, I cannot stay._

_You deserve an award for the role that you play._

_No more masquerade._

_You're one lonely star._

_(You lonely star, you don't know who you are)_

Y el estribillo comenzó nuevamente, los demás integrantes, menos Quinn que no podía evitar mover sus ojos de Rachel a la partitura y viceversa; acompañando en los coros:

_I've always been in love with you_

_(Always with you)_

_I guess you've always known it's true_

_(You know it's true)_

_You took my love for granted_

_Why? Oh, why?_

_The show is over, say goodbye._

_I've always been in love with you_

_(Allways with you)_

_I guess you've always known it's true_

_(You know it's true)_

_You took my love for granted_

_Why? Oh, Why?_

_The show is over, say goobye._

_Say goodbye._

_Say goodbye._

_All the world is stay,_

_and everyone has left for,_

_but how was I to know which way the story goes._

Rachel posó su mirada sobre Quinn, otra vez:

_How was I to know you'd break_

_(You'd break)_

_You'd breake._

_(You'd break)_

_You'd breake my heart._

_I've always been in love with you_

_(I've always been in love with you)_

_Guess you've always known._

_You took my love for granted._

_Why? Oh, why?_

_The show is over, say goodbye_

_I've always been in love with you_

_(Always with you)_

_I guess you've always known it's true_

_(You know it's true)_

_You took my love for granted. _

_Why? Oh, why?_

_The show is over, say goodbye._

_Say goodbye._

_Say goodbye_.

La banda mantuvo la útlima nota.

_Say goodbye_.

- ¡Bien hecho, Rachel! -dijo el señor Schuester con sus ojos bien abiertos, aplaudiendo mientras los demás del club Glee hacían lo mismo.

- Gracias, señor Schue -dijo mirando al suelo.

- Bueno -dijo mirando al reloj-, creo que éso es todo por la clase de hoy. Recuerden descansar un poco, chicos. Mañanas son las seccionales -dijo entusiasmado. Los demás sonrieron y aplaudieron un poco.

. . . .

- Vamos, Quinn. No sé qué es lo que te ha estado pasando; pero lo que sea que sucece, te molesta un poco; no soy tonto. Ven a la fiesta a despejarte un rato. Prometo no emborracharte -dijo sonriendo.

Quinn no le había contado a nadie sobre la súbita separación entre ella y Rachel; ni siquiera a Puck, quien era probablemente el único que sabía la verdad. Simplemente Quinn no era de ese tipo de pesonas que hablaban de sus sentimientos -cortesía de vivir toda su joven vida con Russel Fabray-, y Puck tampoco lo era. En éso se parecían. Eran simplemente dos incomprendidos que estaban cerrados emocionalmente hasta nuevo aviso.

- Okay -respondió sentándose a los pies de la cama-. Supongo que me hará bien pasar un buen rato.

- Gracias -dijo.

- Ah, cierto –dijo mirando hacia la ventana-. ¿Puck?

- ¿Si? -dijo agarrándo su guitarra que estaba apoyada contra la pared, a su lado.

- Feliz cumpleaños -sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla derecha.

- Más al costado, cariño -dijo Puck. Quinn, riendo, le pegó una palmada en el hombro mientras se reclinaba hacia su posición anterior, sentada sobre la cama.

- ¡Puck! -el chico del mohicano, mientras comenzaba a tocar unos acordes por lo bajo, rió.

- Tenía que intentarlo -dijo y al escuchar esas palabras, Quinn recordó el último encuentro con Rachel, en la habitación de la morena, luego de que las atrapara Michael aquella mañana. Sus ojos se entristecieron y la porrista endureción su rostro. Al parecer ya lo hacía con regularidad en el último tiempo que había pasado. Puck la miró.

- Bueno -dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación de Puck-, nos vemos después. Me voy a casa a descansar un rato.

- Nos vemos -saludó Puck mientras se reclinaba en su cama, apoyándose contra el respaldo mientras tocaba la guitarra.

. . . .

- Ma, me voy a lo de Puck. Vuelvo más tarde -dijo Quinn mientras agarraba las llaves de su auto.

- Bueno, Quinnie. Pero recuerda no venir muy tarde porque mañana tienes las Seccionales y nos tenemos que levantar temprano -dijo Judy desde la cocina. Quinn sonrió. Su madre de verdad estaba intentando que su relación funcionara. Quería enmendar lo que había hecho al dejar que Russel echara a su hija menor de la casa como si fuera una bolsa de basura.

. . . .

Uno podría decir que Quinn se enojaba cuando los veía a Finn y a Rachel juntos; pero en cuento vió la manera en la que se comportaban en la casa de Puck, tocándose descaradamente en frente de todos, estaba furiosa. Tan furiosa que se mantuvo en silencio, lejos de todos, pues tenía miedo de no poder controlar su temperamento -que sabía que era más fuerte que ella-, y cometer actos que luego iba a tener que explicar y de los que probablemente se iba arrepentir.

Rachel al parecer la estaba pasando tan bien, y ella simplemente estaba enojada. Muy enojada. Pero no iba a hacer nada al respecto en parte, muy en parte, porque no quería arruinarle la fiesta a Puck; el día tenía que ser sobre él y no sobre lo mucho que necesitaba arrancarle la cabeza a Finn Hudson por estar tocando a Rachel Berry. Cada vez que lo veía abrazar a la diva, o que ésta lo mirara intensamente durante un tiempo problongado a los ojos, le daban ganas de vomitar y quería salir corriendo del lugar.

. . . .

En un momento, Rachel desapareció. Por suerte Finn estaba todavía visible, por lo que supuso que no estaba haciendo cosas, como la última vez que los vió en la casa de Puck. Hacía ya bastante tiempo. Aquel día que se dieron su primer beso. Que no contaba, en realidad, porque lo había hecho por obligación. Sin embargo, esa no fue la última vez. Aquel beso desencadenó algo que Quinn nunca creyó que podría pasar entre _ella_ y _Rachel_.

Recorrió toda la planta baja de la casa de los Puckerman, y Rachel no estaba. Cuando volvió al living, donde estaban todos, Rachel seguía sin aparecer, y Finn seguía sentado al lado de Mercedes; todos hablando con Puck, quien era el centro de atención.

Subió las escaleras y vió luz debajo de la puerta del baño. Tragó saliva en cuanto escuchó el sonido del agua correry luego detenerse. Paso hacia la peurta y antes de que Quinn siquiera pudiera pensar en qué carajo iba a decir, Rachel la estaba mirando confundida.

Estúpida. Qué carajo estaba pensando cuando empezó a buscar a Rachel.

- Permiso, fenómeno -dijo. Su lengua _siempre_ más rápida que su mente.

- Podrías tratarme mejor. Ya te lo dije -dijo mirándola a los ojos

- Ahora no, ManHands -dijo tratando de controlar su temperamento y no gritarle que por qué carajo estaba con Finn; y entró al baño, dejando a Rachel en la puerta.

- ¿Por qué me estás haciendo ésto? -preguntó, volteándose a ver a la rubia.

- Por que estoy enojada -dijo roja de ira Quinn, todavía de espaldas a Rachel.

- ¿Enojada por qué? -preguntó. Pudo sentir que se había acercado a ella unos pasos. No la podría ver porque todavía seguía de espalda hacia ella. "_Porque estás con Finn y no conmigo. Porque te quiero para mí sola_", pensó. Quería decírselo, quería gritárselo; y cuando se volteó a verla y creyó que lo iba a hacer, observó cómo Rachel se le acercaba después de cerrar la puerta, dejando a ambas adentro-. Después de que yo te dejara _tocarme_ -y vió cómo levantaba sus brazos y apretaba sus manos contra su pecho, empujándola hacia atrás. Hacía tanto que quería que Rachel la tocara así. Lo había extrañado tanto y ni siquiera era que la morena estaba hacíando _gran_ cosa; simplemente la estaba empujando contra la pared-. ¿Te gusta ésto, Quinn? ¿Te gusta tener mi cuerpo pegado contra el tuyo?

Quiso besarla, pero Rachel se alejó automáticamente.

- _Necesito_ tocarte -dijo rogando. Rachel se quedó quieta esta vez, dejando que se acercara. _Dios_, lo necesitaba tanto. _Tanto_, _tanto_. La besó con hambre, y si bien Rachel dejó salir un quejido, no se alejó. La llvó contra la pared y estratégica e inconscientemente colocó su muslo en la entrepierna de la morena, que dejó salir un gemido y Quinn aprobechó para explorar su boca con su lengua. Con sus manos recorría su estómago por debajo de la remera mientras Rachel la sostenía por la cadera y la pegaba contra ella lo más que podía, arrugando los bordes de los costados de la remera de Quinn mientras cerraba sus manos formando puños. Necesitaba sentirla. Oh, Dios. Hacía tanto que no la tocaba.

- ¿Rachel? -escuchó Quinn que preguntaban del otro lado de la puerta, apratando su rostro del de Rachel, que miraba hacia donde provenía la voz y alejó la alejó.

- _No_ me toques -dijo en cuanto vió que intentaba acercarse.

En cuanto Rachel le dijo que ella y Finn había vuelto, después de que Finn la llamara "_Cariño_"; Quinn quizo pegarse una piña en la cara. _Por supuesto_ que habían vuelto. SI Finn había estado alzadísimo con ella hacía ya varios meses, casi un año; y Rachel siempre lo amó. Pero qué estúpida, cómo no lo había pensado.

La morena cerró la puerta detrás de ella rápidamente y Quinn escuchó que las voces se alejaban, pero no les prestó atención y se dejó caer al suelo con su espalda apoyada contra la pared en la que había estado apoyada la morena hacía un momento.

Ahora nunca la recuperaría.

. . . .

Cuando bajó del baño en el piso superior, Quinn vio que ya casi no quedaba nadie. Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de hablar, así que se encerró en la cocina hasta que Puck entró y le dijo que ya se habían ido todos.

- Okay -dijo de mala manera Quinn. No tenía ganas de hablar. Simplemente quería morirse por idiota.

- No tires tu ira contra mí porque yo no hice nada para merecerlo -dijo Puck sentándose a su lado en la mesa de la cocina. Quinn simplemente se quedó en silencio. Él tenía razón-. Vamos, sé que quieres hablar. Sé que no somos buenos para éso; pero al parecer te has estado guardando algo durante mucho tiempo ya, y, al parecer, soy la única persona con la que puedes hablar. Porque yo no te juzgo ¿Recuerdas? Así que, escúpelo.

Quinn lo miró, extrañada por el modo en el que Puck se había comportado en el último tiempo transcurrido. Estaba distinto. Si bien seguía haciendo los mismos comentarios sexistas y tratando a las mujeres como objetos sexuales; algo en él había cambiado. Estaba siendo tan amable. La hacía sentir como si fuera su soporte, como si puediera apoyarse en él y saber que no la iba a dejar caer.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti, Puck -dijo sonriendo, casi a punto de llorar.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó empujándola un poco hacia el costado con su hombro mientras sonreía.

- Parece que los años te hacen bien, porque has madurado. Un poco -ambos rieron-. Pero no quiero hablar todavía. Sólo me voy a poner triste y a comenzar a llorar. Ahora sólo quiero irme a casa a dormir porque mañana va a ser un _gran_ día.

- Estoy ansioso -dijo Puck.

- Yo también -sonrió Quinn.


	15. Wish You Were Here

Bueno, acá está el otro capítulo que les prometí. Lo terminé y no tenía muchas ganas de revisarlo. Seguramente van a haber errores, así que perdón por éso. Cada vez más cerca de que vuelvan los happy days! Exáctamente**_ dos_** capítulos. Ah, otra cosa. Probablemente me voy a exigir a mi misma a subir capítulos más rápido, lo que implica que va a terminar más temprano la historia. O sea, siguen siendo 31 capítulos, pero bueno, a la velocidad que voy, ya que empezamos en Septiembre, tardaría tres meses más -que fue lo que tardé en hacer la mitad de la historia- y no da. Yo empiezo la facu y sé que no voy a tener tiempo para escribir Faberry -maldita sea- y encima tengo que hacer unos trabajos prácticos para **poder** entrar al curso de ingreso que empieza el 31 de enero. Así que lo mejor sería que lo terminara lo antes posible. Aunque no creo que lo haga -porque me gusta trabajar bajo presión, pero en realidad es porque soy una boluda, perdón por la palabra-. A veces me siento un poco tarada, porque hay un montonazo de gente en **Livejournal** que escribe todos los días -incluso gente acá. Anécdota: Estoy leyendo un fic en inglés de Rachel y Quinn, futurísta, que se llama '_Beautiful When You Don't Try_' que está muy bueno. Y la mina que lo escribe es una genia porque postea absolutamente **todos** los días. Y es re linda la historia. A veces es un poco densa, pero está buenísima. Está por llegar al capítulo 100, si es que todavía no lo hizo-; y bueno, como decía, yo tengo que andar pensando y pensando que carajo voy a escribir. Tengor que practicar...

Perdón por el testamento que escribí :/

**Formalidades!** Los personajes de Glee y Glee no me pertenecen. Son de Troll Murphy. Las mismas reglas se aplican para este capítulo.

**Lenght**: ~4600

* * *

Capítulo 15: "_Wish You Were Here_"

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Rachel mientras seguía rápidamente a la señorita Pillsbury pasillo abajo-. Oh, no. Mis padres murieron, ¿No? Oh, no. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡No!

Emma puso los ojos en blanco antes de voltearse a ver a la morena. No tendría por qué sorprenderse de que ésta mantuviera su teatralidad incluso en momentos tan serios como ése; pero lo hizo.

- No, Rachel. Ninguno de tus padres está muerto -dijo y Rachel dejó salir un exagerado suspiro de alivio, mirándola luego confundida. De cualquier manera, ella no era quien tenía que decírselo-. Creo que sería mejor que ellos te lo explicaran.

- ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó la morena verdaderamente preocupada en cuanto pudo ver a sus padres en la oficina de Emma y abrazó a Michael. Evan le acarició la espalda para reconfortarla.

- Gracias, señorita Pillsbury -dijo Evan y Emma asintió.

- Vamos a casa, cariño. Te contaremos en el camino -dijo Michael mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta de entrada.

. . . .

La familia Berry bajó silenciosamente del Prius y entraron a su casa de la misma manera. A esa altura, Rachel estaba bastante preocupada por la seriedad que parecían tener sus padres; era inquietante y la necesidad de saber qué estaba pasando la mataba.

- ¿Qué sucedió? -volvió a preguntar.

- Tu primo Ethan murió -Rachel se quedó petrificada. ¿De qué podría haber muerto, siendo tan jóven?-. Chloe y Mark lo encontraron tirado en el suelo.

- Sobredosis -dijo Evan mientras Michael intentaba componerse-. Estaba tomando su medicina para la arritmia que padecía, y al parecer tomó de más. Fue un descuido.

Rachel se quedó en silencio. Ethan era un chico tan lleno de vida, tan alegre. Le gustaba ver siempre lo positivo de las cosas e intentaba hacer sonreir a las personas cuando éstas estaban mal. Era tan bueno. No podía entender, _concebir_, en su mente el hecho de que una persona muriera a tan temprana edad. Él era sólo dos años mayor que ella y era del mismo signo de Quinn -aunque ambos eran totalmente diferentes-, recordó.

¿Qué tenía que ver la porrista en éso? Rachel se molestó; siempre encontraba algo que relacionar con Quinn.

- Y te sacamos de la escuela porque nos tenemos que ir -continuó Evan al ver a su hija en silencio.

- ¿A dónde? -preguntó observando sus manos apoyadas sobre su falda, jugando con sus dedos levemente.

- A Cleveland a ayudar a Chloe y Mark con el funeral. Nos necesitan. Mi _hermana_ me necesita -dijo Michael.

- Ok -dijo Rachel levantándose de donde estaba sentada y comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación a prepara su maleta- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos vamos?

- Hasta el sábado -respondió Evan mirándola subir.

- ¿En cuánto nos vamos? -preguntó desde su habitación mientras comenzaba a empacar.

- En una hora y media. Así llegaremos a la noche.

Mientras empacaba sus pertenencias, Rachel no podía dejar de pensar en por _qué_ Evan había muerto. Si bien le habían dicho la _causa_ de su muerte, Rachel intentaba ir _más_ allá, necesitaba saber por qué él, de toda la gente; _él_; que no era más que bondadoso y se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás a su alrededor. Era tan amable y considerado, tan lleno de vida. Y pasar de esa imágen que tenía de él al hecho de que ya no estaba más, que su alma se había desvanecido de la faz de la tierra, solo; era totalmente shockeante.

El viaje hasta Cleveland también fue silencioso. Recibió un mensaje de Finn preguntándole dónde estaba; '_En la ruta. Emergencia familiar. No tengo ganas de hablar, lo siento_' fue su respuesta. Simplemente permaneció en silencio, sentada contra la puerta, mirando hacia afuera; viendo desaparecer los edificios y los árboles comenzar a crecer a medida que se alejaban de la ciudad y la luz del día comenzaba a desvanecerse dejando que las tenues luces del costado de la carretera la reemplazaran iluminándoles el camino hasta Cleveland.

. . . .

- Hola, Mickey -dijo Chloe en cuanto abrió la puerta. Su voz sonaba nazal. Lo abrazó fuertemente y luego abrazó a Evan. Cuando se separó de él, vió a la pequeña morena mirandola tímidamente-. Rachel...

- Tía Chloe... -dijo con la voz temblorosa. Se abrazaron fuertemente, quizás tratando de aferrarse a lo que les hacía acordar a Ethan. A Rachel se le cayeron unas lágrimas que su tía removió rápidamente.

- Tranquila. Ya está -dijo sonriendo un poco. Rachel asintió y entraron a la casa. Ethan había heredado esa cualidad de sonreir incluso en el más adverso de los momentos de su madre, se hacía evidente. Mark los saludó con la misma efusividad que Chloe. Debía de ser horrible perder un hijo.

Durante la cena por poco hablaron. No había tensión en el silencio, pues todos se encontraban pensando, encerrados en sus propios mundos; pero simplemente la tristeza era casi palpable. Todo estaba tan gris.

Rachel se excusó para irse a su habitación en cuanto empezaron a hablar del velorio. Subió las escaleras y en vez de doblar en la última puerta a la izquierda, donde habían improvisado su habitación; lo hizo a la derecha y bajó lentamente el picaporte abriendo la puerta despacio y entrando en la habitación azul. Todo en el lugar estaba como si Ethan hubiera estado allí hasta hacía unos segundos antes de que ella abriera la puerta. Su guitarra estaba sobre la cama, su laptop abierta sobre su escritorio, apagada; un vaso de jugo de naranja -su favorito- sobre la mesa de noche y ropa amontonada en un rincón. En una de las paredes había un poster de Colt McCoy, el QB de los Browns, el equipo de fútbol americano de Cleveland de la NFL, observando a alguno de sus compañeros, con la pelota en la mano, listo para hacer un pase. Le gustaba el fútbol americano.

Rachel intentó no tocar nada mientras avanzaba hasta la ventana para no borrar la esencia de Ethan, que todavía quedaba, en el proceso. Corrió un poco las blancas cortinas y se sentó en el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera al cielo azul.

- Ethan solía sentarse ahí cuando estaba frustrado -escuchó que le decían y se volteó a ver quien era. A pesar de que la luz estaba apagada, y la que se escurría por la ventana no ayudaba mucho, sabía que era su tía quien le estaba hablando.

- ¿Ah, si? -dijo llevando sus rodillas a su pecho, con su espalda apoyada en el marco vertical. Chloe se acercó y se sentó en el espacio que le había dejado Rachel, mirando hacia la habitación. El silencio se hizo presente de inmediato pero, otra vez, no era incómodo, era reflexivo.

- ¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar a él? -preguntó Chloe en voz baja, como intentando preservar la poca inocencia que quedaba, mirando al suelo delante de ellas.

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo -dijo Rachel abrazando fuertemente sus piernas, apretándolas contra su pecho.

. . . .

La noche anterior, luego de hablar con su tía, Rachel no tardó mucho en dormirse; el viaje la había cansado y la ola de emociones había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo en agotarla. Además, se había levantado temprano el día anterior para ir a la escuela.

El día empezó temprano, pues sus padres y sus tíos tenían que ir a la mañana a visitar las distintas casas de sepelios porque a la tarde estarían cerradas. Rachel no quería ir pues no le gustaba, le daba delor en el estómago. Era increíble que se encontraran en esta situación, buscando para comprar un ataúd y preparar el funeral de su primo. Su primo que hacía dos días seguía respirando, como ella lo hacía en ese momento.

Tomó su desayuno tranquila y en silencio, siempre en silencio; pues se levantó un poco más tarde que los adultos y si bien comenzó a desayunar con ellos, se fueron antes de que ella terminara. Miró hacia fuera, mientras estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina. El día estaba gris y húmedo, como si hubiera llovido durante la noche. Luego recorrió su alrededor con la mirada. Necesitaba salir a tomar un poco de aire, todo le hacía recordar a Ethan.

Lavó los utencilios y se dirigió al baño a higienizarse. En su habitación se vistió y se abrigó, afuera hacía frío. Agarró su iPod y conectó sus auriculares mientras bajaba la escalera hacia la puerta principal. Sus tíos le habían dejado una llave extra con la que cerró la puerta detrás de sí, entrando en contacto con el frío de la mañana que se sentía más porque estaba vistiendo un vestido. Observó en todas direcciones, intentando resolver hacia dónde se iba a dirigir y optó por caminar hacia a la izquierda, siempre derecho.

La música la mantenía entretenida y con su mente en blanco. Se estaba poniendo muy triste acerca de todo; muy triste. Ethan no hubiera querido éso. Le hubiera pedido que sonriera y que no se preocupara. Pero él no estaba más para decirle éso, para darle unas palmaditas en el hombro, asegurándole que iba a estar todo bien.

De alguna manera mientras estaba caminando se encontró con un parque. Se acercó y se sentó en una de las bancas, a ver la gente pasar, las nubes moverse con el viento y los perros caminar cerca de ella. Abrió la boca para cantar por lo bajo la canción que estaba escuchando y recién en ese momento se dió cuenta de que estuvo en silencio durante todo el tiempo que estuvo despierta. Rió, pues sus compañeros del club Glee nunca le creerían.

Mientras cantaba al son de la canción se atrapó a si misma pensando en Quinn. Cerró suboca automáticamente y torció sus labios en una mueca que demostraba molestia. ¿Era que no podía dejar de pensar en ella? ¿De verdad su vida era _tan_ aburrida como para no poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Quinn Fabray? ¿Incluso aunque estaba en otra cuidad donde estaba porque sus padres iban a ayudar a sus tíos a prepara el _funeral_ de su primo? Cerró los ojos por un momento. tratando de serenarse un poco pues le molestaba mucho lo patético de su situación. Tenía que olvidar, pero su mente la traicionaba. No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que la vió.

. . . .

Mientras estaba recostada en su cama pensando en lo que había sucedido, no pudo evitar pensar en Quinn. Si, estaba cansada de pelear con ella, pero la extrañaba _tanto_. La necesitaba, no sexualmente. Necesitaba que estuviera en ese mismo moento recostada a su lado, abrazándola fuerte y asegurándole que el dolor ya iba a pasar y que todo iba a estar bien.

. . . .

La mayor parte del tiempo que estuvieron en Cleveland, Rachel la pasó sola, pues sus padres se mantenían ocupados ayudando a Chloe y Mark con el funeral; después de todo, sería el sábado, ya en menos de siete días, y tenían que hablar con la empresa que fuera a encargarse del sepelio y otras cosas en las que Rachel no quería pensar. Así que en su tiempo a solas se dedico a poensar. En todo. En lo que había pasado en el último tiempo; en el rumbo que tomó su vida; en Ethan; en su muerte; en lo que significa la vida y en lo suertudos que somos por seguir viviendo. En lo importante que esapreciar el hoy y dejar de preocuparse por cosas que ya pasaron y no se pueden deshacer o que ni siquiera sabemos si vana a pasar. Pensó en lo que sinificaba felicidad y qué cosas producían que ella se sinitiera feliz. Cantar la hacía feliz; tener amigos la hacía feliz; tener unos padres maravillosos. _Quinn_ la hacía feliz; y éso la entristecía, porque cuando la rubia estaba con ella todo estaba mejor, por un rato, hasta que se iba.

Lo que la entristecía más era que Quinn no quería más que contacto físico con ella, al parecer. Maldita sea ¿Por qué no podía ser más como ella? Así todo sería más fácil. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente disfrutar un rato, sin atarse emocionalmente? Así nadie saldría herido. Pero no, tenía que comenzar a _gustarle_ Quinn. ¿Por qué era tan complicada?

Decidió que si no podía estar con Quinn iba a estar con Finn e iba a hacerlo _feliz_. Quizás así, luego de que dejara pasar el tiempo, lograría reencontrar ese viejo amor que sentía por él.

Respiró profundo mientras se acostaba sobre su costado izquierdo y abrazaba su manta. Lo más probable era que no correspondía que ella y Quinn estuvieran juntas, y probablemente por éso era que no lo estaban; pero le dolía. La necesitaba tanto. Sólo quería volver el tiempo atrás.

. . . .

La semana pasó _tan_ lentamente que parecía que hubieran pasado meses hasta que llegó el viernes. El humor de todos había vuelto un poco en algún momento cercano al jueevs; pero estando ahora a horas del entierro de Ethan, simplemente se habían acercado bastante a donde habían estado hacía uyna semána atrás.

Al menos ahora hablaban un poco.

- Así que estás en el club Glee de tu escuela, ¿Eh? -preguntó Mark mientras cenaban. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro; siempre que hablaba del coro lo hacía.

- Si -dijo asintiendo.

- ¿Y te gusta alguien de ahí? -preguntó Chloe sonriendo cálidamente, como siempre. Rachel dudó y tragó trabajósamente; sin embargo, su respuesta fue casi automática.

- No -dejando de lado a Quinn...

- ¿Y Finn? -preguntó Michael algo confundido.

- Ah, si. Él me gusta -dijo acomodándose en su asiento. Siempre se olvidaba de Finn. Evan entrecerró los ojos pero permaneció en silencio. Rachel no se dio cuenta del gesto porque su mirada se movió hacia su tía, que preguntó:

- ¿Finn?

- Si. Él es el novio de Rachel. Es el quarterback del equipo de su escuela y además canta con ella en el club Glee -comentó Michael orgulloso de su hija, apoyando su mano gran sobre la de ella, que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Sorprendente combinación. Fútbol y canto -dijo Mark asintiendo.

- Si. Somos co-capitanes del coro -comentó mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo para bajar el nudo que se había formado allí.

. . . .

Durante la noche no pudo dormir. En cambio, se quedó acostada, tapada hasta el cuello y mirando hacia el techo a oscuras. Sólo escuchaba el sonido de su respiración.

Quinn era en lo único que podía pensar. La noche era siempre un momento de debilidad porque no tenía con quien hablar, lo que causaba que se tuviera que quedar en silencio y _por lo tanto_ escuchar sus pensamientos.

Quinn, siempre Quinn.

Había como una pequeña lucha en su interior. Gran parte de su ser la seguía queriendo y otra parte la hacía sentir culpable por aquel fuerte sentimiento y se sentía como una estúpida por seguir queriendo a alguien que claramente nunca la quizo y que nunca se interesó por ella. Se sentía una estúpida por llorar por alguien así, pero éso era simplemente lo único que podía hacer. Quinn siempre sería Quinn.

¿Por qué era tan raro lo que sentía? Y tan _complicado_ por sobre todas las cosas. Sólo quería querer a alguien que la quisiera tanto como ella quería a Quinn. ¿Era éso _de verdad_ imposible?

Como noches atrás, sólo deseaba que la rubia estuviera recostada a su lado y la abrazara lo más fuerte que fuera posible. Sentir su cálida espiración acariciarla y el sonido de su voz recordarle que todo iba a mejorar y que nunca la iba a dejar. Pero, como noches atrás, éso no sucedió y se volvió a dormir sola, con el pecho que le dolía y sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

. . . .

La mañana del sábado empezó fría nuevaente. Rachel estaba preparando su maleta pues ése era el último día que se quedaban; ya que después del funeral tenían que irse porque sus padres tenían una cirugía muy importante, que había sido agendada _meses_ atrás, a primera hora de la mañana y que no podía posponerse; y escuchó que alguien tocaba tímidamente la puerta.

- Pasa -dijo mientras seguía acomodando su ropa en la maleta sobre la cama, de espaldas a la puerta. Unos brazos se enrollaron en su cadera y sintió un mentó apoyarse en su hombro izquierdo. Automáticamente Rachel movió su cabeza para ver a quién la abrazaba y vió que se trataba de su padre Michael-. Hola.

- Feliz cumpleaños -dijo Michael y Rachel cayó en la cuenta de que si, afirmativamente, era su cumpleaños. Lo había olvidado por completo. Se había olvidado completamente de su propio cumpleaños. En ese momento se sintió perdida, como sin saber en dónde estaba ubicada ni hacia dónde era que se dirigía. Se volteó rápidamente y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su padre dejándose abrazar mientras él le daba un beso en la coronilla.

- Gracias, papi.

- De nada, hijita.

. . . .

El funeral comenzó a las diez de la mañana. Cuando entró al lugar donde se desarrollaría el ritual observó que había gente sentada en ambas filas de las bancas de madera. Al final del camino se encontraba abierto el cajó donde yacía el cuerpo ya sin vida de Ethan. Rachel no se quería acercar a verlo, no podía. Si lo hacía, todo se volvería real, de alguna manera. Lo que le habían dicho tomaría forma y nunca más se podría quietar la imagen de su cabeza. Le daba náuseas. Se sentó junto con sus padres y sus tíos en la primer banca de la fila izquierda. En cuanto todos se querdarn en silencio, su tía Chlore en unvestido de color negro sin mangas y un pequeño zaco sobre éste, se levantó y caminó en dirección al féretro; pero no miró adentro. Se volteó a enfrentar a la audiencia presente y, juntando sus manos a la altura de su diafragma, tomó un largo respiro para tranquilizarse, tratando de calmarse un poco para poder decir lo que necesitaba decir.

- Muchas gracias por acompañarnos a despedir a Ethan -comenzó, quebrándosele la voz por un momento; su dolor resonando a lo largo del salón-. Quería pasar a decir unas palabras en su honor, pero no se me ocurre nada. No existen palabras para describir lo maravillosos que era mi hijo, _nuestro_ hijo -dijo mirando a Mark que se paró y sostuvo su mano mientras se quedaba parado a su lado, garantizándole que estaría allí, dándole fuerzar para seguir, a pesar de que a él le dolía tanto como a ella-. Estaba, _estoy_, tan orgullosa de él; era tódo lo que un padre puede pedir. Y, si bien estoy muy triste porque hoy no esté con nosotros y siento que alguien me arrancó algo, se robó una parte de mí; yo pienso que está en un lugar mejor; un lugar donde no hay dolor ni odio, sólo amor. Y sé que él saer que lo estraño, muchísimo, desde donde sea que esté. Extraño cuando se levantaba en las mañanas para desayunar y me daba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla; o cuando lo veía sonreir esa sonrisa tan llena de alegría, de vida, que tenía; o cuando se quedaba dormido en el sofá, frente al televisor, después de ver una película, y se veía tan pacífico, y yo me acercaba a taparlo con una frazada y acariciaba su mejilla, dándole luego un beso de buenas noches. Voy a extrañar todos esos pequeños momentos que quizás para muchos no significan algo importante, pero para mí fueron hermosos. Mientras no olvide _esos_ momentos, Ethan no se va a ir; siempre va a estar aquí, conmigo; abrazándome durante las mañanas, sonriéndome aquella sonrisa y quedándose dormido en el sofá.

Rachel no pudo evitar llorar. Podía sentir lo que Chloe sentía -aunque internamente sabía que en realidad no se acercaba en nada a lo que su tía _de verdad_ estaba sintiendo-; ese vacío adentro que la llenaba de angustia y que la hacía llorar. Éso que la hacía sentir que no podía seguir, que no valía la pena.

Michael sostuvo su mano, como Mark lo hacía con su tía, mientras ella se limpiaba sus mejillas.

. . . .

El funeral no duró mucho más que una hora y sus padres se quedaron un rato más para acompañar a Chloe y Mark; y luego partieron a la casa a subir el equipaje al auto.

- Llámennos si hay algún problema -le dijo Michael a su hermana mientras se abrazaban antes de irse.

- No estamos tan lejos -dijo Evan mientras saludaba a Mark y Rachel saludaba a su tía.

- Adiós, tía.

- Adiós, Rach -dijo Chloe abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejillas-. Feliz cumpleaños.

- Gracias -dijo mientras se pasaba a saludar a Mark.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Osita Rach. Nos vemos luego -le dijo. Rachel rió un poco ante el sobrenombre que hacía mucho que no le decía. Desde que ella e Ethan eran pequeños.

- Gracias, tío.

- Nos vemos -dijo Evan mientras se subían al auto.

- No duden en llamar, en serio -dijo Michael mientras subía.

El auto s emovió marcha atrás mientras Rachel veía a su tío abrazar a Chloe mientras ésta se apoyaba en su hombro, con sus brazos cruzados fuerte a la altura de su pecho. Su padre tocó vocina para despedirse una última vez y el vehículo comenzó a alejarse y empezar a dirigirse en dirección a Lima.

. . . .

Durante el funeral se cruzaron con los padres de Michael y Chloe, quienes no le dirigieron la palabra ni a ella ni a ninguno de sus padres; somo si no estuvieran allí. Éso le hizo recordar la razón por la que tenía que permanecer con Finn, al menos hasta que se tuviera que ir a la universidad. Al menos hasta que se fuera de Lima.

. . . .

Llegaron a Lima justo a tiempo para cenar, pero como nadie tenía ganas de cocinar, decidieron comer afuera.

- Pa, papi. Necesito que pasemos por un lugar más, antes de ir a casa -dijo mientras corría su plato en dirección al centro de la mesa.

- ¿A dónde, querida?

- A un local de tatuajes -sus padres se atragantaron con la comida.

- ¿_Qué_ estás pensando, Rachel Barbra Berry? -dijo Evan aclarando su garganta, tratando de hacer que la comida bajara a su estómago.

- Eres muy jóven para hacerte un tatuaje.

- Papá, papi -dijo Rachel mirando a Michael y a Evan a los ojos-.; nunca le he pedido nada sobre lo que no sepa las consecuencias que pueda acarrear. Estoy muy consciente de que soy menor de edad, pero con el permiso y la presencia de ambos padres, es totalmente legal que me haga uno; y, enfrentémoslo, por mucho que no me guste, no voy a crecer mucho más, por lo que no corro peligro de que se me estire la piel y el tatuaje se me corra y termine en cualquier otra parte _menos_ en la que me lo tatué al principio.

- ¿Y qué te piensas tatuar? -preguntó Michale, siempre el más accecible de los dos, ganándose una mirada de Evan.

- Dos palabras.

- ¿Cuáles? -reguntó Evan-. Por favor, que no sean '_Te amo_', por favor. Tu y Finn son muy jóvenes como para que tú te dibujes algo que va a quedar para siempre en tu piel. Probablemente en menos de dos semanas rompas con él, porque la verdad es que se nota que no te gusta _tanto_.

Rachel y Michael se quedaron en silencio; el último mirando de du hija a su marido y viceversa. Rachel pensando en cómo había hecho su padre para darse cuenta. La había atrapado.

- No. Éso sería muy estúpido e inmaduro de mi parte. Cómo puede ser que, conociéndome, padre, no sepas que yo no sería capaz de semejante cosa -dijo Rachel tratando de ocultar el hecho de que su padre la había descubierto y de no admitirlo mientras hablaba-. Me quiero tatuar '_I Believe_'.

- ¿Dónde?

- Aquí -dijo señalando al interior de su muñeca derecha. Michael se quedó mirando, con el seño fruncido. '_¡Si!_' sonrió Rachel para sus adentros, su padre lo estaba _considerando_.

- Bueno -respondió Evan y Rachel prácticamente saltó por encima de la mesa para abrazarlo, provocando que se le desacomodaran los ateojos.

- Gracias, pá -Michael miró a su hija abrazar a su marido y sonrió.

- Considéralo tu regalo de cumpleaños -Rachel besó su mejilla izquierda y luego lo soltó, dejando que se acomodara sus gafas.

- Gracias a ti también, papi -dijo y abrazó a Michael.

. . . .

Luego de que Rachel viera al tatuador esterilizar la punta con la que la iba a tatuar, tres veces más, le pareció que ya era suficiente y el hombre le indicó que se acomodara en la silla en una posición confortable mientras él hundía la aguja de la máquina en la tinta negra; haciendo ruido mientras probaba que todo estuviera en orden.

- Bueno -dijo sosteniendo con su mano vestida en un guante de látex el brazo de Rachel-. Respira profundo.

- Ok -dijo y por alguna razón respiró desesperadamente.

- ¿Tu primera vez? -rió el tatuador.

- Evidentemente -respondió.

- Bueno, no te voy a decir que no va a doler, por que sí, lo va a hacer. Pero no va a doler _tanto_ como tu crees, aunque, teniendo en cuenta de que la zona que has elegido -dijo tocando el interior de su muñeca- es un _poco_ más sensible que el resto, vas a sentir un poco más.

Rachel asintió.

- ¿Lista? -preguntó y Rachel volvió a asentir, bajando su mirada a su muñeca mientras el tatuador bajaba su punta hasta el objetivo.

El ruido que emitía la máquina era parecido al de las maquinas de afeitar de sus padres, y cuando entraba en contacto con su piel, vibraba un poco. Mientras tatuaba el principio de la palabra no dolió, pero cuando se acercó al centro de su muñeca, por encima de los tendones de la mano, quizo sacar su brazo de inmediato, pero se contuvo. Tenía que hacerlo de una vez y rápido, así el dolor desaparecería. Ethan estaba pálido. Michael sonreía.

- Mira lo valiente que es nuestra hija, Ethan. Está por tener su primer tatuaje -dijo. Rachel le sonrió, tratándo de olvidarse del dolor que le estaba causando la aguja.

Una vez que se alejó del centro de su muñeca, ya no dolió. Y cuando terminó, Rachel observó la obra; satisfecha con el resultado.

- ¿Te gusta? -preguntó el muchacho mientras dejaba a un lado la máquina y procedía a sacarse los guantes.

- Si. Muchas gracias -dijo sonriendo.

- De nada -dijo mientras se paraba e iba a la caja registradora-. Son... Quince dólares.

- Ok -dijo Michael sacando su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

- ¿A ver? -dijo Evan, y Rachel le mostró su tatuaje que había sido envuelto en un papel transparente.

- Tienes que lavarlo con un jabón blanco, y con delicadeza -le indicó el tatuador desde donde estaba-. Lávalo cuidadosamente y en una semana o dos ya estará listo. No puedes tomar sol hasta dentro de un mes; pero en esta época del año, creo que éso no será problema.

- No -sonrió Rachel mientras se ponía su abrigo, costándole un poco ponerse su manga derecha debido a que le daba un poco de impresión mover su muñeca. Michael la ayudó.

- Muchísimas gracias. Hasta luego -dijo Evan mientras salía.

- Gracias a ustedes. Adiós -respondió y ellos cerraban la puerta detras suyo al salir del local.


	16. My Heart

Siguiendo con el espítiru navideño, voy a continuar subiendo dos capítulos por semana, lo que significa una cosa: _**YA SE VIENEN LOS HAPPY DAYS!**_ Vamos, carajo! Ya era hora. Es mi parte favorita de la historia. Y tengo la sensación de que el primer capítulo de la siguiente estación va a ser muy largo. Tengo demasiadas cosas planeadas para **ese** capítulo. En el siguiente capítulo se termina esta estación -que se llama 'True Blue', por si no se acuerdan-. Bueno nada. No hay mucho para contarles. Me hice el tatuaje al final y si Dios quiere me compran una guitarra acústica 3 Em... Hay una peli que está muy buena pero se ve bastante bizarra -y cuando digo _bastante_, digo **_BASTANTE_**- que se llama 'Black Swan' (Cisne Negro) y están Natalie Portman -la de '_V de Vendetta_'- y Mila Kunis -de '_That's 70's Show_' o '_Max Payne_'- en la que hay un sexy time que te moris. POSTA. Pero les juro que me da miedo ir a verla... Es muy bizarra. Y si la voy a ver, me parece que voy a ser como esas gente que es de esas de una en un millón que van al cine solas.

Y, nada...

**Formalidades**: Glee y sus personajes son de Ryan Murphy. Si fueran míos, Faberry sería pareja cannon, igual que Brittana. Y Kurt estaría con Sam.

**Length**: ~4400

* * *

Capítulo 16: "_My Heart_" (Paramore)

Lunes a la hora de entrada. Quinn caminó con la frente en alto, como siempre, pero ese día una pequeña sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro. Haber ganado las seccionales era un triunfo; la hacía sentir realizada. Si bien era muy buena siendo la Porrista Líder y todo éso, el club Glee fue la primer cosa que comenzó a hacer porque ella quería -si bien lo hacía para mantener un ojo sobre Finn y ayudar a la Coach Silvester; terminó gustándole y disfrutándolo-; y no porque sentía la presión de hacerlo, como con el Club del Celibato.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro tan rápido como apareció. El día había comenzado bastante bien, pero fue cuestión de segundos para que Rachel apareciera en su horizonte visual. Siempre se veía tan bella, y esa mañana parecía estar más deslumbrante que de costumbre -cosa que no le costó admitir muy rápidamente-, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmada en su rostro. Odiaba cuando Dios le refregaba en la cara lo estúpida que era por seguir detrás de la morena. Le enojaba que le refregaran las cosas en la cara, incluso aunque fuera el Señor. No tenía por qué divertirse tanto con Quinn y su estúpida atracción hacia Rachel Berry.

Lo que la hizo enfurecer fue que Karofsky con su paso torpe de jugador de fútbol americano se aproximó a Rachel y la bañó en un slushie. Dejó salir aire por la nariz de manera audible, denotando su molestia y caminó en dirección al estúpido jugador para enseñarle una lección de una vez por todas, pisando fuertemente a cada pasó.

De repente se detuvo en seco. Recordando la realidad en la que estaba viviendo. Una realidad en la que ella y Rachel ya no se hablaban más y ella se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible una vez más a la morocha. Observó a Karofsky gritarle algo a Rachel y reír junto con sus compañeros y se fue. Rachel se quedó parada en el medio del pasillo, mientras la gente pasaba de largo, sin siquiera preguntarle si estaba bien; mientras ella simplemente se removía la bebida congelada de los ojos. La vió agitar la cabeza y sonreír nuevamente.

¿Cómo era posible que fuera capaz de éso? De sacudir el dolor fuera de su sistema y sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado. Quinn hubiera llorado durante una semana.

Y, otra vez, Rachel demostró ser más fuerte que ella.

Quinn simplemente siguió caminando, pasando de lado a la morena y dirigiéndose hasta su casillero.

. . . .

Quinn estaba sentada en su cama haciendo la tarea de Trigonometría y se detuvo por un momento, mirando hacia la ventana. Haber visto a Rachel y a Finn besarse fue asqueroso, primero que todo; pero además le había hecho sentir algo... Algo _raro_. Sus cejas cayeron en frustración y torció la boca; casi como si una mueca de dolor se hubiera dibujado en su rostro.

Dejó caer su lápiz sobre su libro de cálculos y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

No podía pensar sobre Rachel de esa manera; no _podía_ quererla tener de la manera que siempre rondaba en su mente cada vez que dicha morena daba un giro durante alguno de los ensayos en el club Glee y su pequeña falda revelaba lo que estaba oculto debajo. No podía. Ella era cristiana, maldita sea; y estaba yendo en contra de la naturaleza y en contra de lo que sus padres le enseñaron que estaba bien.

Estaba terminantemente prohibido.

Y tampoco quería crear problemas _otra_ vez. Después de lo de Beth -que seguía molestándole y doliéndole de vez en cuando-, no quería que la volvieran a echar de su casa. Si bien Judy estaba demostrando que había cambiado, Quinn sentía si su madre se enteraba de sus sucios e impuros pensamientos todo terminaría en lo mismo que el embarazo: ella con una bolsa de ropa en la calle durante un día lluvioso.

Sin embargo, y contra toda razón, la intensidad de la imagen de Rachel en su cabeza no se veía afectada en lo más mínimo. Era como si se hubiera vuelto adicta a ella. La deseaba; y después delo que pasó en la casa de Puck sólo logró darse cuenta de que la deseaba aún más de lo que creía.

Llevó sus dedos a sus cienes, masajeándolas, tratando así de disminuir la tensión y frustración que le causaba lo contradictorio de sus pensamientos.

En momentos como ése, simplemente deseaba haber mirado hacia afuera de la oficina de Emma una vez más antes de besar a Rachel. Así todo sería como si nada hubiera sucedido -porque ella no habría abierto su bocota y no hubiera sido forzada por Santana a lanzarle ese estúpido slushie a Rachel, en primer lugar-.

- Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida -gruñó Quinn golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano izquierda. Dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados, mirando hacia el infinito y endureciendo su rostro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas amenazando con caer en cualquier momento, respirando cortantemente y llenando sus pulmones de aire, como si le hubieran robado el aliento o se hubiera olvidado de respirar.

Seguramente era la segunda opción, después de todo, había demostrado ya que era una estúpida. Quizás lo era _tanto_ que se olvidó de inhalar.

Corrió su libro bruscamente, dejándolo caer en el suelo, haciendo resonar el estruendo a lo largo del silencio de la casa. Una lágrima se le cayó y sus cejas bajaron en frustración mientras se acostaba violentamente sobre su costado derecho, de espaldas a la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quinnie, estás bien? -preguntó Judy abriendo la puerta súbitamente, su tono denotando la preocupación.

- Si, ma. Se me cayó el libro de matemática. No te preocupes -dijo tratando de que no se notara lo nasal que sonaba su voz. Judy dudó por un segundo, pudo entender Quinn por el delay entre el silencio y la puerta cerrándose.

. . . .

Luego de terminar el martes de manera deprimente, en verdad, el miércoles Quinn lo comenzó de mal humor. No tenía ganas de hablar y cuando la gente le preguntaba si estaba bien, se ponía peor. Quería estar sola, y en silencio. Claramente éso era imposible en McKinley; ya que a pesar de que había logrado librarse de Santana con sólo mirarla, Puck estaba empeñado en preguntarle que qué carajo le pasaba; haciéndola enojar cada vez más.

Sumado a éso, las escenitas aleatorias e intermitentes de Finchel la hacían querer golpearse la cabeza contra su casillero. Lo único que quería era que el maldito día terminara para poder irse a su casa a morirse de depresión o asfixiada por olvidarse de respirar.

No tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. Le molestaba todo lo que le decían y no abrió la boca en todo el día, manteniendo su ceño _levemente_ fruncido y su mirada perdida en algún lugar del infinito; su mente en blanco. Caminaba por los pasillos como si fuera un zombie, con su mandíbula apretada tan fuertemente que sabía que el día siguiente le iba a doler.

. . . .

El timbre; por _fin_. Quinn dejó salir un respiro de alivio mientras cerraba los ojos. Lo había logrado. Había logrado atravesar el día sin matar a alguien durante el proceso.

Atravesó los pasillos de la escuela sosteniendo fuertemente sus libros contra su pecho mientras los demás prácticamente corrían en la dirección contraria, hacia la puerta principal. Llegó a su casillero y pacientemente giró la perilla y lo abrió, colocando lo que tenía dentro y cerrándolo mientras respiraba profundamente con los ojos cerrados otra vez.

Sólo un poco más y listo. Sólo un _poco_ más.

. . . .

Estaba un poco más tranquila, pero seguía en silencio, sentada junto a Puck, que había cesado su intento de que hable luego de que ella lo mirara, con su rostro duro sin pestañar y luego se fuera, sin más; sus miradas hablaron y por primera vez en su vida, Puck hizo caso a lo que le decían. Lo mejor sería que no la presionara.

Rachel entró con Finn al salón del coro, hablando sobre su sweater, o al menos eso parecía. Quinn no quiso escuchar la conversación, simplemente se quedó mirando hacia el frente intensamente hasta que todo alrededor de su foco de atención se volvió borroso. Si tenía suerte, quizás no iba a ser tan mala la práctica con el club.

Lástima que al escuchar la voz de Puck, su concentración se fue a la miseria. Lo vio interactuar con Rachel sobre Hanukkah. Su mirada y la de la morena se cruzaron, por breves instantes; pero, con un pestañeo, Quinn volvió su mirada al frente, exhalando otra vez.

Rachel pasó a cantar una canción; como siempre. Quinn la observó moverse en el frente, pero sólo con la mirada, sus ojos levemente entrecerrados, con el ceño fruncido; seguía sin tener ganas de nada.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, se paró y caminó sin control de los movimientos de su propio cuerpo hacia el frente, junto con Rachel. Sus labios se movieron sin que ella lo comandara y cantó con la morena, que parecía estar tan confundida como ella, mirándola en silencio, dejando caer sus cejas, evidenciando la confusión en su interior.

La morena volvió a cantar y luego cantaron juntas; su armonización palpable en el aire, pesado por la tensión, y la frustración, y la confusión. Vibrando a través del silencio sepulcral a su alrededor a excepción de los instrumentos al son de las partituras. Como había sucedido al principio de la clase, todo al rededor del foco de atención de Quinn se volvió borroso. Rachel era su foco.

Caminaban al rededor sin dejar de mirarse, manteniendo un contacto visual intenso; nunca parándose muy cerca de la otra, por las dudas.

- ¡Guau! -dijo el señor Schue. Fue lo primero que escuchó Quinn instantáneamente después de cantar; y lo primero a lo que reaccionó en todo el día. Era como si hubiera estado bajo un hechizo hasta ese momento, como si hubiera estado dormida y recién cuando el señor Schue se aproximó a ella y Rachel, abrazándolas por el hombro, fue que se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¿Qué sucedió?

Levantó la mirada, algo temerosa, y observó los rostros de los demás integrantes del club, sentados frente a ella en busca de respuestas. Kurt estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta, pero casi sonriendo, con sus cejas levantadas a más no poder; al igual que Mercedes, que mantenía su boca tapada con su mano; Puck la miraba moviendo sus cejas y levantando los labios insinuante; Finn sonreía; Santana tenía los ojos entrecerrados; Brittany estaba perdida en un universo alterno; Artie tenía el ceño fruncido; u la Fuerza Asiática permanecía neutral.

Un apretón en su hombro la sorprendió. Era el señor Schue que les dijo que ya se podían ir a sentar. Miró al lado de Rachel y sus miradas se cruzaron otra vez. Se fue a sentar.

Una vez al lado de Puck, miró a Rachel, que estaba de espaldas a ella, hablando con Finn; y luego volvió a mirar al señor Schue, dándose una reprimenda a sí misma internamente.

. . . .

"_No pienses en éso, no pienses en éso, no pienses en éso_" se decía a sí misma mientras entraba a su casa. Lo único que traería sería más confusión; y ya tenía suficiente con la dosis diaria a la que se veía expuesta durante la semana.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela, Quinnie? -preguntó Judy apareciendo con dos tazas humeantes de té en cada mano; alcanzándole una a Quinn, que dejó su mochila al lado del sofá y se sentó para tomar un sorbo, calentando todo su ser y calmando su temperamento.

- Estuvo bien. Lo de siempre. Tarea y club Glee.

- Me encantó su actuación en las Seccionales -dijo Judy, ganándose una tímida sonrisa de la rubia joven. La primera del día, seguramente.

- Si, tuvimos suerte.

- Finn y esa chica... Berry... ¡_Rachel_! Ahí está. No me acordaba el nombre -dijo sonriendo mientras aplaudía por haberse acordado del nombre de la morena-. Cantaron muy bien. Tienen muy buena química -comentó y la sonrisa en el rostro de Quinn se borró mientras tomaba otro sorbo de té. Se quedaron en silencio y Judy preguntó-: ¿Y cómo te está yendo en la escuela?

- Bien. Pero me gustaría que tuviéramos las vacaciones de Navidad _ya_. Estoy cansada y necesito despejar mi cabeza.

El desgaste iba más allá de lo físico. Era como si las hormonas del embarazo hubieran tomado posesión de ella; y claramente ya no estaba más embarazada, lo que lo hacía imposible. Pero con los cambios de humor, parecía que sí lo estuviera. En menos de cinco meses su mundo se había dado vuelta y derrumbado gracias al devastador terremoto Rachel Berry de grado 12 en la escala de Richter, que no hizo más que empeorar las cosas.

Si Rachel fuera varón todo sería distinto. Podrían _llegar_ a tener algo. Incluso llegar a disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Pero el hecho de que Rachel no fuera hombre -y por descarte, fuera mujer- era suficiente razón para no poder estar con ella.

. . . .

El viernes había llegado y Quinn se encontraba sentada en el comedor, junto con Santana y Brittany, como siempre; pero se fue en cuanto comenzaron a toquetearse. Podría irse a la biblioteca, allí nadie la encontraría y podría estar tranquila un rato hasta después del almuerzo. Matemática, Historia, club Glee y sería una muchacha libre hasta el siguiente lunes. De igual manera, la idea de empezar otra vez lo mismo no le molestaba pues la siguiente semana no duraría mucho debido al descanso de Navidad, que comenzaba el jueves a la tarde.

Recorrió los pasillos que hacían parecer que la biblioteca era un pequeño laberinto, atravesando las estanterías hasta llegar a la sección de animales; su sección favorita, y se acercó a un estante en particular, donde se encontraba aquel libro que había estado leyendo hasta antes de quedarse dormida, aquel día que soñó con Rachel rescatándola de las garras del malvado dragón y se levantó en los brazos de ésta prácticamente, para su satisfacción interna e inconsciente hasta ese momento.

Recorrió las páginas del libro, sentada en un rincón poco concurrido del lugar y leyó las palabras que ya se había memorizado de tanto leerlas. "_Leones albinos, una especie exótica y en extinción_" era el título del capítulo.

. . . .

Miró su reloj en el celular, ya había pasado bastante tiempo y debería volver al comedor para que nadie sospechara que se había ido nada más que para leer un libro sobre leones.

Se levantó de su asiento y dejó el libro cuidadosamente donde lo había encontrado y se fue de la biblioteca, atravesando los pasillos y escuchó ruido cerca, no deteniéndose pues quería llegar rápido a la cafetería. En cuanto dobló en la siguiente esquina a la derecha la vio. Era Rachel hurgando en su casillero. No detuvo su caminar. Siguió y sin darse cuenta un "_Fenómeno_" se le escapó de la boca. La morena se volteó algo molesta y comenzó a decirle que ya estaba cansada de que la maltratara y le buscara pelea. Que lo único por lo que lo hacía era porque era una inmadura y no quería aceptar el hecho de que tenía sentimientos por Rachel pero que era muy cobarde como para admitirlo por miedo a lo que dijera la gente.

Quinn, obviamente, no se quedó callada; nunca lo hacía. Pero algo en lo último que había dicho la morena encajaba. Había golpeado un punto débil de la porrista y Quinn se había quedado en silencio, con su ceño fruncido en confusión, en medio de una lucha interna. Vio los ojos de Rachel dirigirse a su boca en cuanto ella se relamió los labios que se habían secado.

- No -le dijo, y pudo sentir como sus pupilas se dilataban, haciendo desaparecer lo avellana de sus ojos. Miró rápidamente a sus costados, Rachel no había cerrado la puerta de su casillero y sola se había acorralado contra la fila de lockers. Quinn se adelantó bruscamente y cerró el espacio entre ellas, apretando su cuerpo contra el de Rachel, aprisionándola, evitando que se pudiera ir. La besó con necesidad, y la morena le pedía que parara.

Se lo pidió una vez, y otra más; y sólo a la tercera, cuando su voz pareció quebrarse, Quinn se separó, mirando profundamente a sus ojos chocolate, intentando encontrar algo, pero lo único que vio fue su miedo y confusión reflejados en el brillo de sus ojos. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, alejándose de Rachel y gruñó mientras golpeaba uno de los casilleros en su camino a la cafetería.

- No me utilices más -fue lo último que Quinn le escuchó decir.

. . . .

Después del almuerzo no se cruzó con Rachel pues sus cursos estaban en lados opuestos. La tarde pasó rápido, para entusiasmo de Quinn; ya faltaba poco para que se fuera a su casa. En el recreo entre las horas de Matemática e Historia no vió a la morena, otra vez. No la estaba buscando, pero su cuerpo denotaba que quería verla. Estaba distraída y Puck tenía que llamarle la atención cada vez que le hablaba porque la rubia parecía no escuchar, con la mirada perdida en algún corredor; buscando a Rachel en su campo visual. No apareció. Pero al menos la vería en la práctica del club Glee, éso era un hecho.

. . . .

La última clase del día terminó a las tres de la tarde. Quinn caminó hasta su casillero con un poco de miedo y ansiedad por ver qué haría Rachel con respecto a su último encuentro; aunque probablemente no haría nada, como siempre; pero uno nunca sabe con Rachel Berry.

Entró al salón y no la vió. Supuso que vendría en cualquier momento, mientras se sentaba, pero cuando el señor Schue entró por la puerta -tarde, como siempre- y Rachel todavía no estaba sentada al lado de Finn, comenzó a cuestionarse si la morena iría a venir.

Luego de hablar un poco al inició de la clase, el señor Schue se interrumpió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que algo faltaba, algo estaba fuera de lugar. Rachel. Rachel no estaba.

- ¿Y Rachel, Finn? ¿Sabes por qué no está aquí? Ella nunca se pierde una clase. Es más, siempre es la primera en entrar al salón -preguntó preocupado el señor Schuester.

- No sé dónde está -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está? ¿A caso no tendrías que saber ese tipo de cosas? Ella es tu novia -preguntó Mercedes desde atrás, al lado de Quinn, que se acomodó en su asiento ante la mención del estado civil de Rachel.

- Si, pero es que no me dijo -y movió su mirada de Mercedes a William, que lo seguía mirando preocupado-. Está de viaje por una emergencia familiar. Pero no me dijo más que éso; no tenía ganas de hablar.

- ¿En serio? ¿Estamos hablando de RuPaul? -preguntó Santana desde la fila de atrás, con sus brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido en confusión. Finn puso los ojos en blanco, igual que Quinn.

- Para que Rachel no quiera hablar, debe haber pasado algo grave -dijo Artie y los demás asintieron. Quinn se quedó pensando, rogando internamente que no fuera nada relacionado con lo que había pasado durante el almuerzo.

- Estoy un poco preocupado -dijo Finn.

. . . .

En cuanto cerró detrás de sí la puerta de su propia habitación, Quinn se dejó caer sobre su cama; el silencio invadiéndolo todo.

"_Haz algo para distraerte_", pensó. Tenía que hacer, en efecto, algo que la mantuviera entretenida porque si no se iba a volver loca. Se quedó tirada boca abajo, sin pensar ni hacer nada; mirando hacia el infinito e intentando encontrar la voluntad para hacer algo, cualquier cosa.

- _I'm crazy for you_ -comenzó a cantar por lo bajo. No había pensado en hacerlo, simplemente lo hizo; y siguió-: _Touch me once and you'll know it's true. __I never wanted anyone like this. It's all brand new. __You'll feel it in my kiss_.

Y mirando más hacia abajo, a su mano izquierda, estirada con sus dedos apenas moviéndose, terminó.

_I'm crazy for you_.

Y se quedó dormida.

. . . .

- ¿Quinn? -escuchó que decía una dulce voz, sacándola de su descansar. La porrista abrió los ojos despacio y pestañeó lentamente para alejar la niebla que cubría su mirada y aclarar la imagen frente a ella. Un rostro moreno se encontraba mirándola con preocupación.

- ¿Rachel? -preguntó todavía dormida. La morena frente a ella sonrió y se acercó. Una respiración cálida se sintió en su frente por unos segundos mientras unos suaves labios plantaban un beso allí.

- Si -dijo una vez que se alejó para que Quinn la pudiera ver mejor.

De repente, toda la energía que parecía exiliada del cuerpo de la porrista, volvió. Se sentó rápidamente mientras en respuesta la morena se levantaba, pues se encontraba en cuclillas hasta hacía unos segundos, y Quinn la atrapó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

- Rachel... Oh, Rachel. Te extraño tanto. Lo siento mucho, no quise hacerlo. No quise hacerte daño -dijo mientras la morena posaba sus brazos alrededor de su cadera.

- Está bien, Quinn. Cálmate -le susurró. Sin darse cuenta, la rubia había comenzado a llorar.

- No quiero que te alejes de mí. Me duele mucho. Lo siento. Necesito estar contigo. Lo siento de verdad.

- Está bien, tranquila -dijo Rachel tratando de separarse, pero la porrista la sostenía fuerte; no quería separarse de ella-. Tranquila, Quinn, no me voy a ninguna parte.

- Lo siento -dijo, liberándola.

- ¿Ves? -dijo mientras le sacaba una lágrima de la mejilla izquierda con el dedo pulgar-. Sigo aquí. No me fui a ninguna parte.

Quinn la besó desesperadamente; hacía tanto que no sentía el calor de Rachel. La morena sonrió en el beso, todavía acariciándole la mejilla a la rubia.

- Quédate conmigo, Rachel. No me dejes -dijo Quinn; y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar nuevamente. Ya no le importaba su orgullo, sólamente quería a Berry con ella. Berry la hacía sentir bien.

- No me voy a ir nunca, Quinn -dijo mirándola con los ojos brillosos-. Ahora vuelve a dormir.

- Okay -dijo, asintiendo levemente. Tenía un presentimiento raro-. Pero quédate conmigo.

Rachel sonrió y se acurrucó detrás de Quinn, abrazándola fuertemente por la cadera y pegándola hacia sí. La porrista posó su mano derecha sobre la mano de Rachel que estaba presionada a la altura del estómago de la porrista, y entrelazó sus dedos.

. . . .

En cuanto se volvió a levantar, Rachel ya no estaba; y se levantó desesperada, con el corazón latiéndole rapidísimo. Su habitación estaba fría y la luz del crepúsculo ya casi desaparecida tornaba todo en el lugar de una gama de color azul oscuro.

- ¿Rachel? -preguntó, su voz quebrándose, mientras se sentaba en medio de su cama; su rostro cubierto por lágrimas secas. Buscó a la morena por toda la casa, pero lo único que encontró fue a su madre cocinando tranquilamente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Quinnie querida? -preguntó mientras batía algo en la olla y se volteaba a ver a su hija.

. . . .

Estaba escuchando una estación donde pasaban canciones tranquilas, agradables para lo tarde que era; y éso, sumado al tenue sonido de la lluvia en el exterior la hacía sentir algo nostálgica, sentía un vacío en su interior, como si le faltara algo. Se sentía con ganas de llorar, pero no podía entender por _qué_.

No esperaba no ver a Rachel sino hasta después del club Glee, como sucedía siempre los viernes a la tarde, y la pérdida repentina de la posibilidad de disfrutar verla cantar la sorprendió. No. Lo que le sorprendía era el hecho de que no ver a la morena modificara su humor. Se suponía que para esa altura, después de haber comenzado a tratar a Rachel como en un principio, Quinn debería de haber superado sus ganas de estar con ella.

Pensó en lo que había sucedido en el último tiempo. El dueto inesperado con Rachel. Quinn se estaba confundiendo. ¿Quería o no quería olvidarse de ella? Porque su cabeza le estaba jugando juegos que no hacía más que frustrarla.

Y en ese momento fue cuando la realización la golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza.

Extrañaba a Rachel. Y _mucho_, al parecer.

Sentada en el medio de su cama con libros al rededor, observó su habitación a su alrededor. Lo hizo silenciosamente mientras respiraba de manera pausada y profunda. Luego bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y pensó en su situación. Estaba sola y probablemente la única persona con la que había disfrutado estar era Rachel.

Estaba sola con su estúpido uniforme de las Cheerios. Éso era lo único que tenía y, si bien le daba poder, era imposible que aquel uniforme por alguna fuerza divina tomara vida y la abrazara y besara, recordándole cuán hermosa era, haciéndola sentir bella. Y aunque fuera posible, nunca lo podría hacer como lo hacía Rachel.

Dios, ya comenzaba a delirar. Seguramente de tanto estudiar, sí; seguro era éso. Ese estúpido examen de Biología la estaba estresando y de vuelta pensó en lo lindo que sería que la morena estuviera con ella, para tranquilizarla. Pero Rachel no estaba ahí.

Y todo era su culpa.

Si, otra vez estaba pensando en Rachel y, otra vez, su corazón se hacía pequeño ante tremendo sentimiento que el recuerdo de la morena invocaba en ella; y, otra vez, sentía ese inmenso vacío en su pecho que la dejaba sin aliento.; y otra vez su cara re enrojecía, sus ojos hirviendo de dolor y derritiéndose en forma de lágrimas que rodaban bajo sus rosadas mejillas y explotaban sobre sus manos y su libro.

En ése instante, en ese pequeño instante en que vaciló, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, y la verdad la dejó boquiabierta, obligándola a respirar de manera cortante porque se había quedado sin aliento, mareándose.

No deseaba olvidarla; quería tenerla con ella; quería mucho estar con la morena y se dio cuenta de que su modo de "olvidarse" de ella sólo provocó que Rachel se alejara más y más.

Y con la música y la lluvia afuera, y los libros a su alrededor, se recostó mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo, sin emitir ruido alguno, y, a medida que se dejaba caer en el sueño, pensaba en Rachel.

Y sí. Su corazón pertenecía a aquella morena de ojos cafés que ella había alejado tan egoístamente.

Entre medio del silencio de la residencia Fabray, dentro del cuarto de la hija menor, sólo una palabra apenas audible se logró escuchar.

- _Rachel_.

Estaba perdida.


	17. Wish You Were Here LG

Bueno, como podrán ver, este capítulo también se llama "WYWH", pero la letra es totalmente diferente al primer "WYWH" que posteé -que era de Pink Floyd-. Segunda semana consecutiva en la que posteo dos capítulos por semana. Voy a seguir haciendo lo mismo. Y los voy a postear martes y jueves. Siempre a la madrugada. En este capítulo se termina el drama, la angustia, el sufrimiento. Éste va a ser el último en el que tengamos a los dos personajes principales hechos unos emos enormes. El capítulo que sigue -Happy Days are Here Again!- es el capítulo de Navidad y de Año Nuevo. Ya lo empecé a escribir, no se preocupen. Y va a ser **bastante** largo, me parece. Así que quizás lo suba en dos partes. No sé. Depende. Diganme si quieren que lo suba _**completo**_ o _**separado**_ en dos partes. Pero bueno, no les quiero adelantar nada, y me muero por subirlo, pero lo tengo que terminar. Así que será hasta el próximo martes, recién. Demasiado tiempo D:

Y nada. La verdad que estoy muy agradecida de que haya gente que lee ésto, porque en realidad creo que si no hubiera sido por ustedes y el incentivo que me dan, no hubiera seguido la historia. Soy de esa gente que empieza algo re emocionado, y al final lo deja a medias por falta de incentivo. Pero ésto es un doble reto. Un reto para que lo termine por ustedes, y un reto porque termine de hacer algo que me propongo. Así que bueno, muchísimas, _**muchísimas**___gracias a___**todos**_. Espero que pasen una buena Navidad y la semana que viene será.

Ah, amo que me comenten. :P Asi que los que no se animan a postear, opsteen. Y no importa si son 'testamentos'; me gusta saber lo que la gente piensa de ésto.

**Formalidades**: Glee no me pertenece; sus personajes tampoco. Todo es de Ryan Murphy.

**Length**: ~4000

* * *

Capítulo 17: "_Wish You Were Here_" (Lady Gaga)

Después de haber terminado la semana anterior de manera bastante depresiva, a Quinn le había costado dormirse la noche anterior porque estaba ansiosa. Pero ya no importaba si le había costado tanto dormirse o lo cansada que estaba, porque seguramente vería a Rachel; después de que ésta desapareciera el viernes a la tarde. Quinn pensaba que la morena se tomaría sólo el fin de semana para desvanecerse de manera misteriosa de la faz de Lima, y que ahora que el domingo había por fin terminado y había dado paso a la mañana del lunes, la vería en su casillero, como si en realidad nunca se hubiera ido.

. . . .

- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Puck mientras ella abría su casillero.

- Si -respondió mientras sonreía, buscando sus libros-, ¿por qué?

- Por éso -dijo señalando aquella sonrisa que se había plasmado en su rostro-. La semana pasada estabas toda gruñona y hoy... _Brillas_. ¿Estás en tu período? ¿Tuviste sexo? ¿Estas embarazada? -preguntó y Quinn subió su ceja característica, deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo en el acto. Puck subió ambas cejas-. Oh, _claro_. No te pudiste haber embarazado porque tuviste sexo con Berry, ¿No?

Quinn bajó las cejas y sacudió la cabeza. En cualquier otro día, podría haberle arrancado la cabeza por el comentario, pero ese lunes era diferente.

- Primero; deja de hablar tan alto, creo que te escuchó Figgins y está en el otro lado de la escuela. Segundo; no. No tuve sexo con _nadie_, para tu información -dijo apoyando su espalda en su casillero y mirando la puerta de entrada. Ya iba a llegar.

En cualquier momento.

. . . .

No vio a Rachel en el primer recreo, pero supuso que porque la morena debería de estar evitándola. De cualquier manera, no la iba a poder evitar en la hora de Español, que era la siguiente despues del recreo.

- Buen día, chicos -dijo el señor Schue mientras entraba al salón y colocaba su bolso sobre el escritorio-. Perdón por la tardanza. Empecemos.

Rachel, como en el club Glee el viernes pasado, no apareció incluso después de que William cerrara la puerta para comenzar con la clase.

- Finn ¿Has oído alguna noticia acerca de Rachel? -le preguntó Schuester en voz baja luego de haber dado unas ejercitaciones.

- No. No se ni donde está, ni cuando piensa volver, ni qué sucedió -dijo algro frustrado, imitando el volúmen de voz del profesor. Igualmente Quinn pudo escuchar todo.

Bueno, entonces ella no se estaba perdiendo de nada.

. . . .

- Quinn -dijo el señor Schuester, haciéndole señas para que se acercara mientras sus compañeros del club Glee se iban del salón del coro al final de la clase.

- ¿Qué sucede, señor Schue? -preguntó mientras caminaba hacia él.

- ¿Tu sabes algo de Rachel? -la pregunta la dejó congelada y con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

- ¿Y qué le hace creer que _yo_ se algo de ella? -el señor Schue miró las partituras que sobresalían de su bolso sobre el piano.

- No sé... Pensé que se hablaban, después de la tremenda presentación del mirécoles pasado, pensé que pasaban tiempo juntas -Quinn negó con la cabeza-. ¿Entonces no sabes nada?

- No -suspiró Quinn mientras negaba con la cabeza una vez más-. Se tanto como usted.

- Entonces no es mucho -rió tímidamente- Pero bueno; hay otra cosa sobre la que te quiero hablar -Quinn dejó caer sus cejas-. Es acerca de tu participación en el club Glee. Quiro que cantes más solos, que te involucres más. Quiero que los demás conozcan tu voz. Que la reconozcan.

Quinn asintió lentamente.

- Ok.

- Y me gustaría que prepararas una canción para mañana.

- ¿Para mañana? -preguntó asustada, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

- Lo sé, es muy poco tiempo, pero a veces necesitamos que alguien nos de un pequeño empujón para hacer cosas que por nosotros mismos no podríamos hacer.

- No sé... Tengo muchas cosas que hacer -se excusó Quinn. No era tan buena como Rachel, Mercedes, Satana o Kurt. Su voz estaba bien para hacer los coros, pensaba, pero no para solos, o presentaciones donde ella fuera la voz líder.

- Se que la vida puede ser difícil, Quinn. Sé que has pasado malos momentos, pero no tengas miedo. Aquí nadie te va a juzgar. A veces tienes que dejar de pensar. Escúchate a tí misma. Encuentra en tu interior lo que de verdad quieres. Tienes que dejar de pensar porque a veces tienes que hacer cosas que parecen no tener sentido e, incluso aunque cometas erroes, de ellos también puedes aprender. No existe un libro que nos diga qué cosas tenemos que hacer y qué cosas no. No hay una sola persona que sepa que está haciendo, nadie tiene idea de lo que está haciendo, en realidad, pero sólo están viviendo sus vidas. Así que, vive la tuya, Quinn. Pero vívela de la manera que _tú_ quieras -Quinn se quedó en silencio. El señor Schuester sonrió y apoyó una compasiva mano sobre su hombro-. Lo harás bien, ya verás. Además, es sólo un ensayo.

- Bueno -dijo asintiendo y sonriendo tímidamente.

. . . .

- Muy bien, Quinn ¿Quieres pasar? -preguntó el señor Schuester al principio de la clase del martes. Quinn respiró profundamente y pasó al frente. Una vez allí observó a la audiencia. Rachel no estaba, otra vez.

- Em... No soy muy buena para las presentaciones -dijo la porrista, sintiendo sus orejas quemar-. La canción se llama "_Wonderful_" y es de Lady Gaga.

- _Otra_ más -dijo Puck, cruzándose de brazos.

- Cállate, Puck -dijo Quinn instantáneamente mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco y se ganaba así unas risitas de sus compañeros. Éso la tranquilizó un poco.

Cuando comenzó a cantar, su mirada se perdió en algún lugar de la pared del fondo.

_If I fell in love with you,_

_would you understand me, dear?_

_Love is weird._

_I called you a Valentine_

_Struggled just to stay inside the lines_

_I lose my mind._

_I really cant' believe,_

_I lost myself, again._

_Looking for something crazy,_

_beautiful nothing,_

_now I'm talking in circles again._

- ¡Muy bien, Quinn! Te dije que podías hacerlo -la felicitó Schuester dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

- Gracias, señor Schue -dijo y el profesor la liberó para que se pudiera ir a sentar.

- Podría acostumbrarme a oirte cantar más seguido, Quinn -dijo Kurt-. No _tan_ seguido, pero con más regularidad.

- Totalmente. Hermana, estuviste genial -dijo Mercedes invitando a Quinn a chocar puños, provocando que la rubia riera tímidamente mientras lo hacía.

- Sabía que lo tenías -dijo Puck-. Tienes más talento del que crees.

- Gracias, Puck -dijo Quinn acomodándose en su lugar, mirando hacia Finn. Le hubiera gustado que Rachel la viera. El lunes, la clase del profesor Stapleton había sido bastante solitaria. Quinn estuvo callada, mirando hacia fuera de la ventana en el lado contrario del salón mientras escuchaba a Brittany y a Santana hablar.

. . . .

La semana pasó dolorosamente lenta. Tendría que estar bien, pero no, nada estaba bien. Rachel se había ido por una emergencia y no había oído nada de ella desde el viernes que desapareció. Y encima de todo, había tenido ese estúpido sueño en el que Rachel la perdonaba por ser una idiota. Antes de que la morena se fuera, había comenzado a pasar más tiempo con Finn -ahora oficialmente su novio-, como antes. Todo en su vida parecía volver a la normalidad a los ojos de la rubia, mientras que ésta se sentía mal por lo que había hecho. Pero, incluso a pesar de éso, la rubia nunca pidió disculpas, ni cesó de hostigarla o dejó de fingir que estaba enojada. A ese punto, Quinn pensó, ya no había más vuelta atrás. Simplemente Rachel ya no parecía interesada en ella, ni en nada que estuviera relacionado con ella; y éso le dolía.

Extrañaba abrazarla, más que nada. Ese contacto físico con el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Rachel cuando la sentía al rededor de su cuerpo, haciéndole entender que todo estaría bien; y con cada día que pasaba sin verla, la extrañaba cada vez más.

Con el tiempo, comenzó a hundirse en una ola de depresión y a llorar por las noches cuando su madre dormía. Llorar exfoliaba un poco lo mal que se sentía; pero como siempre, en cuanto daba un paso dentro del perímetro de la secundaria, comenzaba el show otra vez.

Esa noche, como en las últimas que habían pasado, Qunn se encontraba llorando, tratando de controlar sus sollozos para no levantar a Judy. El pecho le dolía pero no entendía por qué exáctamente y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba pasando se quedó congelada y sin habla. Siguió llorando, su llanto ahora lastimero e inconsolable debido a aquella realidad, y sólo podría ser curado sólo por la persona que lo causaba y Quinn ciertamente sabía que ya no sucedería.

Estaba enamorada de Rachel Berry.

. . . .

- Puck - llamó Quinn en voz baja durante la hora del señor Richardson, de Historia-. Me gustaría que me ayudaras en una canción para mañana.

- ¿Ah, si? -Quinn asintió-. ¿Cuál es?

- Es una de Paramore.

- ¿Nombre? Así busco la partitura en internet.

- _My Heart_. Pero la versión acústica.

- Ok.

. . . .

Segunda hora del jueves a la mañana: Español, con el señor Schue. Ningún rastro de Rachel.

- Bueno, chicos. Para distendernos un poco, vamos a trabajar en poemas -se escucharon algunos gruñidos en el fondo-. Vamos, inténtenlo. Es divertido y sirve como forma para expresarnos.

El señor Schuester se sentó en su asiento luego de escribir "_Exprecense!_" en el pizarrón.

Quinn miró su hoja, intentando de alguna manera hacer que las palabras aparecieran mágicamente, pero no funcionaba. Apoyó su lapicera; le parecía algo estúpido escribir poemas.

Miró fuera de la ventana y luego a Puck, que le estaba costando tanto como a ella escribir. Cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes tratando de pensar.

. . . .

¿Quién quiere pasar a leer? -preguntó el señor Schuester parándose media hora después de haber dado la consigna-. ¿Puck? -el jugador de fútbol se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza-. ¿Quinn?

La porrista tragó trabajosamente y sacó la hoja de su carpeta, caminando hacia el frente y parándose al lado del señor Schue. Se aclaró la garganta y antes de leer observó los rostros frente a ella.

_Muchas veces es difícil decir lo que siento,_

_porque me da vegüenza hacerlo, en serio;_

_pero a veces me grito a mi misma que lo haga,_

_que hacerlo es mejor que nada;_

_pero te veo ahí,_

_a veces tan lejos de mí;_

_y creo que no soy lo suficientemente valiente._

_Soy una cobrade_.

- No está terminado, igualmente- dijo Quinn en cuando termino de leer. Su balbucear evidenciaba su nerviosismo.

- Pero es muy bueno, Quinn -dijo el señor Schue-. Hubo unos pequeños, _mínimos_, errores en cuanto a la conjugación; pero se entendió lo que querías decir y me gustó. Comprendiste cuál era el punto de la asignatura. Muy bien, Quinn -dijo, dándole una palmada y señalándole su asiento-. Ahora puedes sentarte. ¿Ven, chicos? De éso es de lo que trata escribir. Ya sean poemas, en este caso, poesías o canciones; mediente ellos pueden dejar sus sentimientos, sus emociones, aflorar, conectarse con ellos y dejar que vuelen, sacarlos de su sistema. Es una forma de liberación muy satisfactoria. Les permite poner en palabras lo que pasa dentro suyo. Ponerle un nombre a lo que sucede; y éso hace todo más fácil. Nos saca un peso de encima -la campana sonó, señalando el final de la clase-. Bueno, recuerden que la semana que viene seguimos con este tema, así que vengan con algunos poemas escritos. ¡Nos vemos!

Quinn juntó sus cosas y cuando se acercaba a la puerta, William le habló.

- Muy bien, Quinn. Trata de llevar esa pasión al Club Glee esta tarde -sonrió.

- No se preocupe, señor Schue.

. . . .

-Creo que Quinn hoy también tiene algo para mostrarnos, ¿no? -la porrista asintió.

- Si, y voy a necesitar la ayuda de Puck -dijo y el chico se levantó con su guitarra, sentándose en la banqueta a la izquierda de ella; que asintió para que comenzara.

La emoción fluyó durante la canción pues se encontraba inspirada por el hecho de que hacía casi una semana -seis días, exáctamentente- no veía a Rachel.

- ¡Excelente! -dijo Schuester aplaudiendo-. Muy bien, chicos. Me siento muy orgulloso. Si siguen así, las Regionales van a ser nuestras.

- Gracias, señor S -dijo Puck-. Igualmente, Quinn fue la de la mente maestra.

El señor Schuester le regaló una sonrisa a Quinn, felicitándola.

. . . .

- Quinn.

- ¿Si, Puck? -preguntó mientras caminaba hacia su puerta para irse.

- ¿Me vas a ayudar a estudiar para la evaluación del señor Richardson?

- Si, Puck. Te prometí que lo iba a hacer -sonrió mientras asentía.

- La evaluación es mañana -Quinn se detuvo y sus cejas se bajaron en confusion-. Te olvidaste.

- Demonios. _Completamente_. Pero no te preocupes. Voy a ir a tu casa.

- Ok.

. . . .

- ¿Qué sucede, Quinn? -la porrista se quedó en silencio y pensó si quería hablar de _éso_ con Puck.

- Rachel -dijo tristemente.

- ¿De éso se trataba todo? ¿Por éso te has estado comportando de esa manera, caminando como si ya nada valiera la pena? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? -preguntó Puck algo entretenido porque Quinn actuara así por Berry.

- Porque nosotros no hablamos de esas cosas ¿Recuerdas?

- Si, pero pudiste haber mencionado _algo_. Yo hubiera tratado de escucharte.

- Es aburrido hablar de éso -dijo moviendo su mano izquierda y volviendo a su libro de Historia.

- Si -dijo Puck quitándole el libro de las manos y poniéndolo a un costado-, pero claramente necesitas hacerlo porque no puedes con la carga tu sola.

- ¿Por qué estás comportandote como un adulto ultimamente? -preguntó algo molesta Quinn. Ese era su modo de defensa, de autopreservación, hablando y oredenándole que sea hiriente con él.

- Ya te dije, porque me inspiras.

- No me mientras, Puck. Éso es pura basura -dijo aún más molesta, mirándola a los ojos. Él guardó silencio y se puso a jugar con sus dedos.

- Me encontré con mi padre -Quinn se quedó congelada ante la mención de Puckerman padre. La únca idea que tenía la rubia sobre aquel hombre era que estaba en una especie de banda de rock y los había abandonado para seguir su sueño-. Si. Iba a buscar a mi madre al trabajo y el maldito estaba pidiéndole dinero; y ella estaba _a punto_ de dárselo. Estaba destruido y parecía que no se había bañado en un tiempo. Me acerqué a ella y lo miré, sin comprender lo que sucedía. Intentó darme un _abrazo_, pero yo lo alejé. Me miró como si le hubiera quitado un juguete y le dije que no se acercara nunca más a mi madre -Quinn lo miró, intentando leer lo que sucedía en el interior de Puck, debajo de ese caparazón de hierro tras el que se escondía-. No quiero ser como él -y la miró a ella-. No _quiero_ ser como él.

- Ya sé -dijo Quinn levemente torciendo su boca en una sonrisa y acariciando la espalda alta del jugador de football.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Berry, que te tiene así? -preguntó mientras Quinn seguía reconfortándolo.

- Nos peleamos.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Hace bastante ya.

- ¿Fue por lo que dicen del beso?

- Veo que se enteraron todos -dijo Quinn poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Si, pero dicen que Rachel te besó a ti y que a tí no te gustó.

- Si, éso es lo que le dije _yo_ a Santana. Pero en realidad no fue así. _Yo_ le di el beso a Rachel en la oficina de la señorita Pillsbury y el _estúpido_ de Jacob Ben Israel nos sacó una foto y la subió a su blog. Cuando estaba en el cuarto de lockers de las chicas, Santana comenzó a hacerme preguntas y me acobardé. Se suponía que lo mío con Rachel tenía que ser _secreto_. No tendría que haber sucedido pero, una vez que pasó, no podría parar. No podía detenerme -dijo y se detuvo para dejar salir un suspiro-. Y después Santana me dijo que le lanzara un slushie a Rachel, si es que era verdad lo que le había dicho y que no me importaría hacerlo entonces; y cuando le quise explicar a Rachel, me dijo que me odiaba y me quise morir. Me entristecí y después me enojé, como siempre; y me estuve desquitando con ella hasta el viernes antes de que se fuera. Creí que así podría olvidarla, y cada vez que la veía y me quedaba sin aliento, me entristecía más; y cuando Finn se acercaba y ella lo besaba, me entristecía aún más y me _enfurecía_; porque parecía que ella ya se estaba olvidando de mí, y yo seguía como una estúpida detrás de ella. Éso me hería y sólo alimentaba mi ira -hizo una pausa y siguió descargándose. Lo necesitaba-. Y no sé qué tengo que hacer. Qué tengo que hacer para ganarme a Rachel de nuevo. No me va a perdonar esta vez. Y estoy asustada. Porque la necesito tanto y lo único que hice fue empujarla y empujarla y empujarla _más_ lejos de mí. Soy tan estúpida. La perdí sólo por el miedo al rechazo, sin siquiera saber que es peor no tenerla a ella. La quiero conmigo, no con _Finn_. Sé que soy mucho mejor que él, pero, al mismo tiempo, sé que soy peor. Porque la traté mal sólo porque no la podía tener; porque estaba enojada. Siempre por las resones incorrectas. Soy tan egoísta, Voy a terminar sola. Voy a morir sola -dijo llorando desesperadamente, sus sollozos incontrolables.

- Quinn -la llamó Puck, pero ella no lo miró-. Quinn, mírame.

- No, déjame. Soy una estúpida -dijo, tratando de quitarse los brazos de Puck de los costados de los suyos.

- No, Quinn. Mírame -dijo, pero no lo miró, otra vez. Puck levantó el rostro de la rubia y apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella. No estaba buscando nada más, sólo quería tranquilizarla-. No te rindas tan pronto ¿Ok? Inténtalo. Prométeme que lo vas a intentar. El '_no_' ya lo tienes. Pero no quiero que después camines por la vida preguntándote '_¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho algo para ganarme a Berry otra vez?_'. '_¿Habría tenido buen sexo?_' No, conmigo sería mucho mejor -Quinn rió, secándose las lágrimas-. Lo que quiero decirte decirte es que peleés. Tu eres Quinn Fabray, máldita sea. Tú obtienes lo que quieres, cuando lo quieres y bajo tus propios términos y condiciones.

- Si, pero no Rachel quiere más a esa Quinn.

- Tienes que abrirte con ella -Quinn lo miró con intriga-. Tienes que ser esa Quinn que escondes en la escuela. Esa que llora como una bebé y que es amable. Y adorable, a veces.

Quinn pusó los ojos en blanco.

- Me da miedo.

- ¿Qué te da miedo?

- Que me lastime. Sé que me lo merezco, pero tengo miedo.

- Pero no te cieres por éso. Porque si bien te sirve para evitar herirte y sentir lo malo; te cierras a sentir lo bueno, también. Y esa barrera no te deja disfrutar de los buenos sentimientos.

- ¿Crees que Rachel me quiera de vuelta? -preguntó jugando con su dedos.

- Si Berry estuvo contigo en un principio, debe haber sido por algo. Y si se enojó contigo por lo del slushie debe ser porque la lastimaste. Lo que debe implicar que le importabas.

Quinn se quedó en silencio.

- Estoy impresionada. De verdad estás cambiando. El viejo Puck me hubiera dicho que me la bancara por idiota y que tuviera sexo con él para sentirme mejor.

- Podemos hacer éso también, si quieres.

- Ja, ja, ja -dijo poniendo lo ojos en blanco-. ¿Sabes qué? Ya se que tengo que hacer para demostrarle a Rachel que valgo la pena el intento.

- ¿Y qué es éso?

- Ya vas a ver.

. . . .

- ¿Entrenadora Silvester? -preguntó Quinn luego de golpear tímidamente la puerta de su oficina, asomándose un poco. Era viernes a la tarde, luego del club Glee y Quinn fue a hablar con ella cuando ya casi no quedaba nadie en la escuela, sabía que iba a estar porque siempre estaba a esas horas. Sue le sonrió mientras se sacaba los lentes y señaló con su mano abierta el asiento frente a su escritorio.

- Hola, Q. Pasa -dijo y esperó a que la porrista se sentara. Demonios, esa niña le hacía acordar tanto a ella cuando era más jóven-. ¿Qué sucede?

- Em... -dijo, temiendo que Sue la asesinara con lo que iba a decir. Pero no podía arrepentirse. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía miedo, pero lo tenía que hacer-. Vengo a dejar mi uniforme.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó confundida Sue dejando caer sus cejas.

- Porque quiero renunciar a mi puesto de porrista. _Voy_ a renunciar -el ceño de Sue se frunció más y dejó salir un pequeño gruñido.

- Q, pensé que había sido clara la primer vez, el año pasado. Lá única forma por la que puedes dejar de ser una Cheerio es siendo _expulsada_ o saliendo por esa puerta dentro de una bolsa negra y siendo llevada directamente a la morgue del Hospital más cercano. Claramente no te eché, porque eres una capitana excelente; ni tampoco estás muerta, así que no entiendo tu pobre razonamiento.

- No lo tiene que entender -cortó Quinn-. Sólo tiene que aceptarlo y comenzar a buscar una reemplazante.

Dejó su uniforme sobre el escritorio de la entrenadora Silvester, envuelto en una bolsa de plástico transparente, como la primera vez que se lo dieron; y se fue.

. . . .

Quinn estaba haciendo su tarea para la clase del lunes del señor Schue. Al principio comenzó a escribir poemas porque _tenía_ que hacerlo; pero comenzó a gustarle. Le servía para quitarse las frustraciones de adentro y poder observar qué es lo que pasaba en su mente. Durante lo largo del sábado estuvo peleando consigo misma. Según la página de MySpace de Rachel, ese día era su cumpleaños; y Quinn quería mandarle un mensaje -porque no le gustaba hablar por teléfono-, pero no encontraba la valentía para apretar "_enviar_", ni las palabras para escribir, cuando en realidad, era muy fácil; tenía que desearle un feliz cumpleaños y nada más. Pero tenía miedo de que le respondiera algo malo o, peor, que no le respondiera nada.

Se quedó sentada en la silla de su escritorio en su habitación, mirando la pantalla de su celular. Afuera ya era de noche y había comenzado a nevar. La nieve arrivaba temprano a Lima ese año.

. . . .

Rachel se levantó el domingo a la mañana; la luz molestándole los ojos. Un ruido proveniente de su mesa de luz provocó que su brazo se estirara y sacara su celular del cajón. Estaba bastante cansada, pues la noche anterior habían llegado desde Cleveland y necesitaba descansar un poco después de una semana emocional.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la obligaron a llevar su mirada al hombre negro y alto que asomaba su cabeza por la abertura.

- ¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó Michael.

- SI, pasa -dijo y su padre se acercó y se sentó a un costado de su cama, acariándole la frente y la mejilla mientras Rachel permanecía recostada, mirándolo.

- Perdónanos porque hayas tenido que pasar tu cumpleaños sentada en el asiento trasero del auto.

-Está bien, papi. No fue culpa de ustedes. Uno nunca sabe lo que el destino le tiene preparado; y tampoco podemos controlarlo a nuestro antojo. Las cosas pasan por una razón. Éso es lo que he podido aprender con el paso de esta última semana -dijo Rachel.

- ¿Y éso? -preguntó Miachel en cuanto el celular hizo ruido.

- Es mi celular. Tengo un mensaje, a juzgar por el sonido -dijo y lo abrió. Sus cejas cayeron.

- ¿De quién es?

_Feliz cumpleaños, Rach_

_**De**__: Quinn_

_**Enviado**__: 23:58_

_18/12/2010_


	18. Close to You Pt I

Bueno, niños y niñas, _Happy days are Her Again_!. Por fin, maldita sea. De cualquier manera, ésta es la primer parte del capítulo 18. Si, se me hizo demasiado largo. Esta primer parte ocupa una semana entera hasta el viernes de navidad. La segunda parte ocupa la fiesta del club Glee de Navidad en la casa de los Berry y Año Nuevo. Por fin, Dios. Se me hizo demasiado largo. No porque no pudiera escribir, sino porque estaba escribiendo demasiado. Más de 30 páginas y no terminé todavía. Igualmente me falta poquitito para terminarlo. Quise hacerlo happy-happy, pero bueno, no siempre puede ser todo happy, sino es re irreal, digamos. Pero es lindo. Me gustó. Algo que les quería decir, es que se que es aburrido leer las canciones -a mí personalmente me parecía aburrido cuando tenía que leer las letras de alguna canción en un fic de Faberry porque simplemente quería llegar a la _acción_- pero las letras son esenciales; porque a través de ellas los personajes hablan y comunican las cosas que no pueden decir porque no les sale. Así que nada... Leanlo(?)

El capítulo que viene va a haber Faberry juice, no se preocupen. Esta parte es el principio nada más.

Bienvenidos a la tercer estación de este viaje Faberry, que es en realidad una montaña rusa de emociones. Gracias por compartir el trajecto conmigo. Ustedes lo hacen más divertido. Espero que hayan pasado una linda Navidad, y nada, nos encontramos de vuelta el jueves para la segunda parte. :)

**Formalidades**: Glee y sus personajes son de Ryan Murphy.

**Length**: ~4800 (~12000 en total)

* * *

Estación III: "_Sweet Darlin'_"

Capítulo 18: "_Close to You_"

Lunes a la mañana y el despertador le anunció a Quinn que ya era hora de levantarse y comenzar a prepararse. Se estiró debajo de las mantas que mantenían su cuerpo caliente. Espió hacia fuera desde donde estaba y, según lo poco que podía ver, la noche anterior había estado nevando. Sonrió un poquito. Definitvamente la navidad estaba muy cerca.

Luego de cinco minutos, su alarma volvió a a sonar y la detuvo, ahora levantándose y acariciándose sus brazos para mantener el poco calor que quedaba en su cuerpo. Golpearon la puerta. Era su madre, a juzgar por el simple hecho de que ahora vivían solo ellas dos en la gran residencia Fabray.

- Quinnie, cariño. Es hora de... Ah, ya estás despierta -dijo sonriéndole a su hija. Quinn asintió, también sonriendo, pero de manera leve-. Ponte algo, que está congelando, y baja a desayunar, querida.

- Okay, ma -dijo y se puso de pie para ponerse algún pantalón de jogging o algo para cubrir sus piernas casi desnudas -a excepción del pequeño short que tenía puesto en el momento- del frio hostil. Cuando abrió la puerta del armario le pareció extraño no ver su uniforme de las Cheerios colgando y recordó por qué ya no estaba más allí. El viernes a la tarde, luego del club Glee, cuando ya casi no quedaba nadie, fue a ver a Sue, que, sabía, siempre estaba a esa hora; y renunció a su cargo de capitana de porristas.

Utilizar el uniforme de las porristas le hacía el día más fácil pues no tenía que perder tiempo en buscar que ropa ponerse. Pero bueno, se iba a tener que acostumbrar. Decidió ponerse un jean ajustado, una remera azul manga corta con líneas negras horizontales y, encima de éso, una chaqueta color crema gruesa. Debido a que estaba todavía nevando afuera, se puso unos guantes de lana -porque el volante de su auto debería de estar congeladísimo- y un gorro de lana blanco.

. . . .

Llegó a su casillero, donde estaba Puck apoyado -ya se había vuelto una rutina para él-, y en cuanto la vió, la sujetó por el brazo y la arrastró detrás de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Puck, qué pasa? -preguntaba mientras lo seguía pasos atrás.

- Hay algo que necesitas ver. Y, por favor, no te desmayes -dijo aumentando así la confusión en la ex porrista-. Mira.

- ¿Qué...? -dijo y se detuvo en seco. Agarró a Puck y lo tironeó por la manga de su campera a la vuelta del corredor, ocultándose-. Oh, mi Dios. Oh, mi Dios. _Oh, mi Dios_.

- No te hiperventiles, por favor -dijo mientras Quinn daba pequeños saltos en su lugar, tironeando así el brazo de él y sonriendo como una estúpida-. ¿Contenta?

- Si, si, si -dijo asintiendo, exultante de alegría.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No sé -dijo, todavía saltando-. Pero estoy nerviosa.

- Éso puedo notarlo -dijo sonriéndole y desvió su mirada hacia algún objeto posicionado detrás de Quinn, que no dejaba de saltar. Se aclaró la garganta y Quinn se volteó, sin soltar su brazo. Finn y Rachel pasaban a su lado. Quinn no dejó de sonreír, pero apretó más su mano alrededor del brazo de Puck.

Quinn apoyó su espalda contra el casillero en cuanto se alejó la pareja. Suspiró. Incluso aunque le molestaba que estuviera con Finn, estaba feliz de volver a ver a Rachel después de _tanto_ tiempo.

- Te adoro -dijo Quinn en cuanto Rachel desapareció de la vista.

- ¿A mí? -Quinn asintió y lo miró, apoyando su cabeza contra la roja fila de casilleros.

- Gracias. Podrías haberme hecho esperar, o dejarme que me diera cuenta sola; pero no lo hiciste. Así que, gracias.

- Para éso son los amigos -dijo y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. En cuanto había llegado al colegio, Puck la arrastró para ver que Rachel había vuelto, por lo que no había podido recoger los libros que necesitaba para la primer hora, así que tenían que ir por ellos y correr al aula de clases.

- Me gusta tu look de hoy -comentó Quinn. Puck vestía una chaqueta negra que combinaba con el gorro de lana negro que cubría su Mohicano.

- Quería traer la campera del equipo de football, pero hace mucho frío, y no abriga tanto como aparenta.

. . . .

Durante la hora de Trigonometría, Quinn no podía evitar estar algo _ansiosa_. La siguiente hora era la del señor Schue, lo que significaba que Rachel y ella se iban a cruzar. No podía evitar acomodarse constantemente en su lugar y sonreír. Tenía ganas de gritar de alegría, pero tendría que contenerse. Lo único que quería era que teminara la clase para poder salir volando por la puerta y correr hacia el aula de Español.

¡Oh! Encima tenían clase con el señor Stapleton _y_ club Glee. _Dios_, ése iba a ser un buen día. Estaba tan de buen humor.

- Quinn ¿Puedes pasar a hacer el primer problema, por favor? -preguntó la señorita Fields. Demonios, no había hecho ningún ejercicio. Tenía que enfocarse. Tenía que enfocarse. Pero pensar en Rachel la hacía sonreír, y la distraía _muy_ facilmente.

. . . .

- Buenos, chicos -dijo el señor Schuester mientras dejaba su bolso-. Vamos a seg... ¿Rachel? ¡Rachel! Hace mucho que no te veo ¿Está todo bien?

- SI, señor Schue. Perfecta -dijo. Era la primera vez que Quinn escuchaba su voz desde hacía diez días y su corazón bailaba de alegría. Sin embargo, había algo raro en su tono de voz. No era el mismo de siempre; ese chillón y rebozante de... Vida. Éste era más grave, más oscuro. Quinn no encontraba la forma de identificar aquel tono con el que la morena estaba hablando, pero era diferente. Si. William sonrió pero por la expresión en su rostro Quinn pudo ver que él sabía que _algo_ pasaba, al igual que ella.

- Okay. Continuando con la clase -dijo juntando su manos enérgicamente-. ¿Quién quiere pasar a leer algún poema de los que tendrían que haber escrito para la clase de hoy? -movió su vista sobre la clase. Ningún voluntario-. A ver... ¿Quinn? Tú que has estado excelente la semana pasada, ven. Pasa.

Quinn tragó trabajosamente y su corazón temblaba a mil revoluciones por segundo. Esa vez estaba más nerviosa porque Rachel estaba presente, sentada en el primer banco, a diferencia del juves pasado. Negó con la cabeza, su mirada rogándole al señor Schue que eligiera a otro.

- Vamos, Quinn. No seas tímida. La semana pasada estuviste genial.

La ex Cheerio, sin más remedio, abrió su mochila y sacó un pequeño cuaderno que había comprado para escribir allí. Era simple; tapa dura, hojas cuadriculadas -sus favoritas-; nada extravagante. Recorrió unas pocas hojas y caminó al frente. Esta vez, el señor Schuester se apoyó en su escritorio, dejando a Quinn indefensa frente a todos. Sin embargo, pudo ver, Rachel no la estaba mirando. En vez de éso, miraba hacua su carpeta, sobre su mesa, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, con su brazo apoyado por el codo el su escritorio.

_Muchas son las veces_

_que intento decirme, _

_que la tirsteza y el amor_

_son sólo un chiste._

_Pero vivo en una dicotomía constante,_

_pensando en hacer algo_

_para luego retractarme._

_Todo el tiempo._

_¿Lo hago, o no lo hago?_

_¿Lo hago?_

_¿No lo hago?_

_No sé que es lo que siento por ti._

_Si no te amo, o quizás sí._

_Pero me haces sentir bien._

_Me haces sentir bien._

_Y al final del día_

_éso es todo lo que importa._

_Que me hagas sonreír,_

_que me hagas feliz._

_No quiero dejarte,_

_pero ya es tiempo._

_Es necesario._

_No nos pertenecemos._

_Muchísimas son las veces._

_Vivo en una dicotomía constante._

_Todo el tiempo._

_No sé lo que siento._

_Y al final del día._

_No quiero dejarte._

Mientras Quinn leía su poema, Rachel quedó impresionada, pues si bien podría haber utilizado un vocabulario mucho más estético, no sabía que la porrista escribía; y tenía la _leve_ sensación de que el poema hablaba de ella. Raro; pues no se habían hablado durante las útlimas semanas, más allá de las constantes y raras confrontaciones que tuvieron, y creyó que ella simplemente había seguido adelante.

Pero quizás era sólo su imaginación.

- Te dije que no me ibas a decepcionar. Excelente. Profundo. Otra vez captaste la idea. Muy bien, Quinn. Puedes tomar asiento -la rubia asintió y caminó silenciosamente hasta su banco.

. . . .

Durante el almuerzo, Quinn se sentó en la mesa del club Glee, junto con Puck, pero Rachel y Finn se sentaron en una mesa separada. La rubia suspiró algo apenada y se apoyó en el hombro de Puck, que la miró y sonriendo un poco, la abrazó por el hombro.

- No estés triste. Ya vas a ver que todo va a salir bien -le dijo en voz baja, sintiendo como la cabeza de la rubia se movía contra su hombro, asintiendo.

- ¿Y, Quinn? -preguntó Kurt-. ¿Por qué no estás con tu uniforme de las Cheerios? Pensé que la entrenadora Silvester las obligaba a venir con él puesto aunque hiciera quinientos grados bajo cero.

Quinn rió y se acomodó.

- Renuncié -dijo y algunos se ahogaron en su comida-. El viernes, después del club Glee.

- Con razón te veías rara -rió Puck.

- No puede ser que te hayas dado cuenta recién, Puck -dijo Mercedes.

- Estuvo caminando por todo el colegio con esos pantalones apretados. ¡Au! -Tina le pegó a Artie en el antebrazo.

- Que le quedan _muy_ bien, por cierto -fijo Kurt guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole coquetamente a Quinn, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿La entrenadora de dió el mismo discurso de que o te hechan o...?

- ¿O te mueres? Si -rió-. Pero tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

- ¿Como cuáles? -preguntó Kurt interesado, bebiendo su malteada.

- Mis prioridades.

. . . .

El almuerzo terminó y los pasillos se volvieron a llenar. Adolescentes recorriendo el colegio en busca de libros y en dirección a sus aulas. Quinn ya no estaba de tan buen humor como en un primer momento. Aquel gesto que había tenido Rachel de sentarse en otra mesa la desanimó. Podía jurar que no se quiso sentar con los demás porque estaba _ella_.

Mientras pensaba en éso, entró al salón del señor Stapleton.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Fabray -saludó el profesor.

- Buenas tardes -respondió observado a su alrededor. No se iba a sentar con Santana y Brittany porque no era más porrista, ni tampoco quería estar con ellas; más que nada con Santana. Rachel estaba sentada del lado contrario, contra la ventana. Apresuró su paso para que nadie le quitara el lugar, y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.

- _Oh_. Miren quién volvió -dijo el señor Stapleton a punto de empezar la clase en cuanto divisó a la morena-. Bienvenida de vuelta, señorita Berry.

- Gracias -dijo. Le habían dicho lo mismo durante toda la mañana, pero trató de que no se notara que ta le estab cansando. Probablemente en lo que restaba de la semana sería lo mismo. De cualquier manera, Rachel ese día no estaba en el mejor de los humores. La primera vez que vió a Quinn en todo el día, después de más de una semana de no verla, se veía simplemente... _Adorable_; con su gorro de lana y sus guantes todavía puestos; y esa sonrisa hermosa plasmada en su bello rostro, con sus mejillas rosadas por el frío del exterior, pensó. Pero estaba agarrada del brazo de Noah. Éso la predispuso a estar un poco malhumorada.

- Bueno, quiero comunicarle que el jueves de la semana pasada tuvimos una pequeña evaluación, pero como la señorita Pillsbury se encargó de hacernos llegar la noticia a todos los profesores de que usted había partido en un viaje de emergencia y que iba a estar ausente hasta nuevo aviso, teníamos que tomarle la prueba luego de que volviera. Así que, ahora que está notificada, este jueves tiene que rendir -Rachel asintió-. ¿Quién quiere darle una mano a la señorita Berry para prepararse para el examen? -Nadie levantó la mano. Ésa era su oportunidad, pensó Quinn. Levantó la mano, y por el rabillo de su ojos pudo ver como la morena la miraba sin disimular su sorpresa. Se volteó a mirarla y la cantante no mantuvo mucho el contacto pues desvió la mirada segundos después de que sus ojos se encontraran con los de la rubia-. Bueno, señorita Fabray, confío en que usted podrá ayudarla.

. . . .

- Quinn -la llamaron. Se volteó. Era Rachel. Sonrió-. No sé por qué lo hiciste -dijo molesta, pero su tono de voz era normal, y su volumen también; quizás un poco más bajo del que Rachel Berry normalmente utilizaría. Quinn dejó caer sus cejas-. Pero no deberías haberlo hecho. Sabes _muy_ bien que puedo estudiar sola. No necesito tu ayuda.

- Lo sé, pero quise ofrecerme como voluntaria.

- ¿Para molestarme _más_? -preguntó cortante.

- No -respondió planamente, agitando su cabeza y encongiéndose de hombros.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué?

- Para estar contigo -respondió en tono de obviedad.

Rachel se quedó callada, mirándola a los ojos severamente. Sus cejas arqueadas formando ángulos perfectos de noventa grados con respecto a la línea de sus ojos; y volteándose, se fue. ¿_Ahora_ quería estar con ella?

Quinn suspiró nuevamente. Iba a ser difícil. Pero se merecía que Rachel no quisiera estar con ella. Ella misma provocó esa reacción.

Caminó hacia la biblioteca; tenía una idea.

. . . .

Cuando estaba a punto de pedirle al señor Schue si la dejaba hacer una presentación, Finn se le adelantó.

- Señor Schue, me gustaría pasar a cantar una canción -dijo sonriente. El señor Schuester le indicó para que pasara.

Mientras Finn cantaba "_Now and Forever_", Quinn miraba horrorizada como el quarterback se acercaba a Rachel y acariciaba su mejilla y la miraba, haciéndose el lindo con ella. Tenía ganas de levantarse y romperle la cara, pero tenía que calmarse. Ya se había comportado bastante como una inmadura. Era hora de demostrar que había cambiado.

"_Maldito, Finn_", pensó Quinn. Le había robado la idea. Le estaba cantando a Rachel y, para colmo, la canción que había elegido era una muy buena elección. Pero en cuanto terminó, Quinn se puso de pié, decidida, y miró al señor Schuester.

- Yo también tengo una canción para cantar -William asintió y le sonrió. Estaba contento de que la rubia participara más. Quinn, por su parte, estaba nerviosa pues era la primera vez que cantaba en frente de Rachel. Pero no importaba. Lo que importaba era que la escuchara. Nada más.

_It won't be easy, you'll think strange._

_When I try to explain how I feel._

_That I still need your love, after all that I've done._

_You won't believe me,_

_all you will see is a girl you once knew,_

_although she's dressed up to the nines_

_at sixes and sevens with you._

_I had to let it happen,_

_I had to change._

_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel,_

_looking out of the window,_

_staying out of the sun._

_So I chose freedom,_

_running around, trying everything new._

_But nothing impressed me at all._

_I never spected it, too._

_Don't cry for me Argentina,_

_the truth is I never left you._

_All through my wild days,_

_my mad excistence,_

_I kept my promise, don't keep your distance._

_An as for fortune,_

_and as for fame,_

_I naver invited them in,_

_though it seemed to the world, _

_they were all I desired._

_They are ilusions,_

_they're not the solutions they promised to be,_

_the answer was here all the time._

_I love you and hope you love me._

_Don't cry for me Argentina._

_Don't cry for me Argentina._

_The truth is I never left you,_

_all trough my wild days,_

_my mad excistence._

_I kept my promise,_

_don't keep your distance._

_Have I said to much?_

_Thre's nothing more I can think of to say to you._

_But all you have to do is_

_look at me to know that every word is true._

Necesitaba hacerle saber que no quería molestarla. Que le importaba y que había cambiado. Igualmente, sabía que éso no era suficiente para que Rachel le sonriera, se parara y le dijera que la había extrañado y le pidiera un beso y todo volviera a ser bueno otra vez.

Por suerte Rachel la miró mientras cantaba. Por lo menos parecía estar escuchando lo que Quinn intenaba decirle.

- ¿Por qué estabas cantando sobre Argentina? -preguntó Finn confundido en cuanto Quinn terminó de cantar. Schuester rió y se paró al lado de la ex porrista.

- No, Finn. En realidad, QUinn no estaba cantando sobre Argentina exáctamente. Más bien estaba utilizando la letra para exprear lo que siente, ¿No? -preguntó mirando a la rubia a su lado, que asintió-. Si cambias "Argentina" porque el nombre de alguien, puedes darte cuenta de que es una canción que habla sobre el más puro de los amores; y de arrepentimiento y también sobre promesas.

- Ah... -dijo Finn. Rachel se acomodó en su asiento, pensante, y luego se pasó casi de inmediato. Los ojos de Quinn se iluminaron en cuanto la vieron caminar hacia ella para luego desilusionarse cuando miró al señor Schue, a su lado, para dirigirle la palabra. Ella se fue a sentar en silencio al lado de Puck.

- Yo también voy a cantar una canción de Madonna, como hizo Quinn -la rubia sonrió. La había escuchado, al menos-. Pero esta es un poco más personal. Se llama "_To Have and not to Hold_".

. . . .

La reunión con el club Glee había terminado y no hizo más que confundir a Rachel. Había llegado del viaje predispuesta a hacer feliz a Finn y dejar de lado su egoísmo por una vez en la vida, creyendo que Quinn ya la había superado, y tratando de hacer lo mismo por su parte; pero no, la porrista tenía que salir con la idea de voluntariarse para ayudarla a estudiar para el exámen de Biología porque "quería pasar tiempo con ella"; y encima, le vanta "_Don't Cry For me Argentina_" durante la hora de coro. Además de que seguía teniendo la leve sensaciónde que el poema que había leído en Español hablaba, de alguna manera, sobre ella

No podía dejar que Quinn interrumpiera de vuelta sus planes. Ya se lo había permitido una vez, y no terminó bien. "_Mienteme una vez, tonto de tí; mienteme dos veces, qué estúpida que soy_", decía el dicho, o algo así. No podía confiar en Quinn otra vez, si bien quería creer que había cambiado mágicamente en el transcurso de la semana que ella estuvo fuera de Lima y que estaba decidida a tener algo serio pero, algo en su interior, le decía que Quinn Fabray _siempre_ iba a ser Quinn Fabray. Y Finn; ella estaba con Finn. No se tenía que olvidar de él.

Pero había algo en la porrista que le susurraba una especie de arrepentimiento.

. . . .

Quinn había terminado de almorzar y pudo ver que Rachel no estaba por ningún lado en la cafetería; lo que era evidente porque ella estaba sentada al lado de Puck, _justo_ en frente de Finn en la mesa del club Glee. La rubia se paró, dejó su bandeja, y caminó por los pasillos hasta la bublioteca sentándose en una de las mesas que estaba más escondida de la puerta. Guardó silencio por unos segundos.

- Estuvimos en _esta_ misma situación hace unas cuantas semanas ¿Recuerdas? Parece que hubieran sido años -dijo susurrando. Intentando romper la gruesa capa de hielo que se erguía entre ella y Rachel, que estaba en silencio leyendo un libro de Biología para la evaluación que tendría a la tarde-. Lo que quiero decir, en realidad, es que es bueno tenerte de regreso.

Rachel se quedó congelada, intentando disimular la sorpresa de haber escuchado aquellas palabras salir de la boca de la porrista y de no levantar la mirada simplemente para verificar que _en realidad_ se tratara de Quinn y no de una gemela malvada, o en realidad benévola en ese caso. Pero, a decir verdad, no había podído concentrarse en su lectura desde que vió con su vista periférica que la rubia se había sentado frente a ella. Como la primera vez que el destino -el señor Stapleton, en realidad- unió sus caminos mediante un trabajo práctico sobre la reproducción celular.

- ¿Qué hacer aquí? -preguntó cortante, sin quietar sus ojos del libro.

- Ayudarte a estudiar.

- Lo hice bastante bien sola, muchas gracias.

- También vengo a estar contigo. Lo cual era la razón ulterior para que quisiea ayudarte a estudiar. ¿Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de ésto? -dijo Quinn, fingiendo confusión.

- Y yo pensé que habías captado mi caminada luego de birndarte una mirada de "aléjate". Pero parece que me equivoqué -dijo Rachel sonando más venenosa de lo que quiso, y el silencio que invocaron sus palabras y los ojos tristes de Quinn sobre ella sólo hicieron que se sintiera peor. Pero no se iba a retractar. No después de todo lo que le hizo.

Quinn se levantó, sin romper el silencio, y se fue. Desde donde estaba sentada Rachel, escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

. . . .

Antes de que comenzara el almuerzo del viernes y todos se pudieran ir a sus casa porque comenzaba el receso de invierno, Quinn se excusó de su clase para ir al baño. O, al principio fue para eso, aunque no tuviera en sí ganas de ir al baño.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien -además de Puck-. Necesitaba el consejo de alguien mayor, con más sabiduría. Supuso que por éso era que se encontraba sentada en la oficina de Emma Pillsbury. Ella le podría dar algunas respuéstas.

- Soy hiriente y rencoroza. De verdad no creo que me vaya a perdonar en absoluto. No debería, igualmente. Yo misma no me perdonaría -dijo y Emma la observó pensante. Siempre se había quedado con la versión que Rachel había compartido del asunto hacía bastantes semanas; pero había partes que no comprendía de lo que Quinn le decía. Hablaba de que Rachel la perdonara por _algo_, y supuso que ese algo era todas las cosas malas que le había hecho el año anterior.

- Si he llegado a conocer _una_ cosa acerca de Rachel Berry, después de todo estos años que ella ha estado periodicamente sentándose en la mismísima silla en la que tú estás sentada ahora, es que es una joven muy indulgente. Ella tiene una necesida de perdonar a todos, incluso cuando no se lo merecen -Quinn se acomodó ligeramente en su asiento mientras escuchaba a la señorita Pillsbury hablar-. Ella te va a perdonar, eventualmente. Pero cuando lo haga, tú tendrás que mostrarle que verdaderamente mereces su perdón, y tendrás que dejar de despreciarla. QUda en tí demostrarle que _en verdad_ vales la pena.

Quinn asintió lentamente, perdida en pensamientos. El timbre sonó, anunciando el comienzo de las vacaciones de invierno.

- Gracias, señorita Pillsbury -dijo Quinn levantándose.

- Espero que te haya servido de algo -Quinn asintió otra vez, riendo débilmente-. Que tengas felices fiestas.

- Igualmente. Adiós -dijo y se fue.

. . . .

- Ey, Quinn -dijo Puck, alcanzándola en la puerta de entrada.

- Hola, Puck ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Qué pasó que te desapareciste del aula?

- Iba al baño, pero me desvié a lo de la señorita Pillsbury. Necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas. Nada de lo que preocuparse -dijo regalándole una sonrisa mientras se ponía su gorro de lana blanco. Había comenzado a nevar de nuevo.

- ¿Vas a ir a lo de Berry? -preguntó mientras se acercaban al auto de la ex Cheerio.

- No -dijo, más peguntando que afirmando en realidad-. ¿Qué sucede hoy en lo de Rachel?

- La fiesta de navidad del club Glee -dijo-. Hablamos de éso hace como dos semanas ya.

- Ah, no tenía ni idea -dijo Quinn algo apenada-. No creo que quiera que vaya. Y de verdad no me quiero cruzar con Evan. Ese hombre da miedo y me va a matar cuando me vea. -Puck rió-. En serio, ese hombre es inquietante.

- Yo te protejo -rió otra vez-. Pero ven, es reunión del _club Glee_. Lo que te incluye a tí también. Y si no, vienes conmigo y asunto arreglado.

Quinn se quedó pensando por un momento, con la mano apoyada en la manija de la puerta.

- Vamos, va a ser divertido -dijo Puck, cruzando sus brazos y apoyándolos sobre el techo del auto rojo de Quinn, descansando su mentón sobre ellos-. La época de navidad es una época de milagros.

Quinn levantó la mirada, no pudiendo creer lo que había dicho Puck -pero en parte sabía que él estaba hablando por hablar, pues era Judío-. El movimiento insinuante de sus cejas le dijo que si, efectivamente lo había dicho, pero haciendo referencia a algo totalemente sexual, como siempre. Puso los ojos en blanco ante la capacidad que el chico tenía de relacionar todo con algo sexual.

- No sé por qué me sorprende -dijo agitando su cabeza y levantando sus brazos para dejarlos caer rápidamente.

- ¿Entonces, vas?

- Si. Estoy segura de que no me va a querer allí, igualmente; pero estoy aún más segura de que me va a dejar entrar incluso aunque me odia porque es una excelente anfitriona -dijo Quinn suspirando mientras se metía en el auto-. Y una excelente persona.

Puck tocó la ventanilla para que Quinn sacara el seguro de la puerta del acompañante, así él podía entrar. Estaba congelando afuera.

- Bueno. Te paso a buscar para llevarte -dijo Puck mientras Quinn conducía hasta su casa.

-¿Como a qué hora es?

- Y... Después de almorzar. Después tenemos que separarnos porque hay gente que festeja Noche Buena -dijo, e hizo una pausa-. ¡AH! éso. El sábado abre la pista de patinaje, así que tenemos que ir.

- Ok. Le aviso a mamá, así va con nosotros. No quiero dejarla sola en la casa el día de Navidad.

- Bueno. Yo no tengo ningún problema con que Judy venga -sonrió Puck. Quinn lo miró.

- Estúpido -dijo riendo y le pegó con su mano derecha.

- ¡Au! -rió Puck.

. . . .

Quinn estaba terminado de lavar los platos mientras Judy pensaba en qué preparar para la noche, cuando una bocina sonó fuera.

- Puck llegó -anunció la rubia más jóven.

- ¿Sabes qué? -dijo Judy volteando su mirada del libro y mirando a su hija-. Podrías invitarlo a él y a su familia a pasar Noche Buena con nosotras.

- Ellos son Judíos -respondió secándose las manos con un repasador.

- Bueno, pero el Espíritu Navideño va más allá de la Religión. La Navidad es una época de runión y donde uno pasa su tiempo con las personas que aprecia y ama.

- Sabes que Puck y yo _no_ estamos saliendo ¿No?

- ¿Ah, no? -preguntó confundida Judy.

- No -rió Quinn sacudiendo su cabeza.

- ¿Y quién te gusta, entonces?

- ¿Por qué estás _tan_ segura de que me gusta alguien? -preguntó bromeando Quinn.

- Por cómo te has portado en este último tiempo. La semana pasada no fue tu _mejor_ momento -Quinn torció los labios-. Pero este lunes, cuando volviste, parecías súmamente feliz. Así que supongo que _alguien_ te gusta.

La bocina sonó otra vez.

- Me tengo que ir -rió Quinn poniendo el repasador en su lugar y corriendo escaleras arriba.

- ¿Me vas a decir quién es el afortunado? -escuchó que su madre preguntaba desde el principio de las escaleras.

- Otro día -dijoj sonriendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se terminaba de poner la campera y le dijo al caminar hacia la puerta-: ¡Deseame suerte!

- ¡Suerte, hijita! Y recuerda avistarle a ese chico Puck que venga a cenar

- Bueno -dijo y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Charlar con su madre la había puesto de mejor humor, después de que nada saliera como ella esperaba y se halla desilusionado. Afuera en la calle estaba detenida la furgoneta negra de Puck, esperándola. Quinn entró y él aceleró hasta lo de Rachel.

. . . .

Puck llamó a la puerta y Quinn tragó trabajosamente. Su corazón latía muy fuertemente y su estómago le molestaba.

- Mejor me voy -dijo, pero Puck la detuvo.

- No, tú te quedas conmigo.

- ¡No, hija, quédate ahí, yo atiendo! -escucharon desde adentro. Quinn se quedó congelada, gritándole a sus pies que comenzaran a correr bien lejos de allí y la puerta se abrió-. Hola, mi nombre es... ¿Quinn? -dijo aquel hombre alto, dejando caer sus cejas-. Hola.


	19. Close to You Pt II

Bueno, aquí está la segunda parte de este primer capítulo de la tercera estación. Me moría por subirlo. Dios. Se viene lo bueno (?). Pero, bueno, ya les advertí que va a haber un poco de drama esparcido por aquí y por allá para darle más realismo a la historia. El capítulo 19 ya lo terminé de escribir, y lo voy a postear el martes que viene, como vengo haciendo hasta ahora. El 20 lo subo el jueves y así hasta que terminemos; que ya no falta mucho. Estamos casi en el capítulo 20 y son 31 capítulos en total… Qué raro es decir que estamos cerca de terminar. Es un poco triste, que se yo. No me mal interpreten. Es como llegué a tomarle cariño a esta historia, y es como que va a ser raro no escribirla más una vez que la termine. Tengo pensados dos fics más, bah, en realidad son meras ideas, que ni siquiera se si voy a hacer en realidad. Pero seguro que me paso por las comunidades _**gleefics**_ o _**gleebigbang **_de livejournal a ver si se me ocurren ideas.

Supongo que lo siguiente que escriba –si es que vuelvo a escribir, reitero- sean one-shots más que nada. Para mantenerme en movimiento y para mantener afilada mi capacidad escritora. Digamos que estoy buscando desafiarme a mí misma.

Perdón por escribir tanto como introducción; mejor la corto. Espero que pasen un feliz año nuevo y que el año que viene lo empiecen mejor que éste y que la pasen aún mejor.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y haciéndome llegar el entusiasmo que tienen. De verdad, me hace bien ver que les gusta. Los dejo que sigan con el capítulo, que esta parte es bastante larga –pero tiene un semi Faberry juice-.

**Formalidades**: Glee y sus personajes son de Ryan Murphy. Lo único que me pertenece, son los errores que seguramente van a encontrar.

**Length**: ~8000

* * *

Capítulo 18: "_Close to You_" (The Carpenters)

Parte II

Puck llamó a la puerta y Quinn tragó trabajosamente. Su corazón latía muy fuertemente y su estómago le molestaba.

- Mejor me voy -dijo, pero Puck la detuvo.

- No, tú te quedas conmigo.

- ¡No, hija, quédate ahí, yo atiendo! -escucharon desde adentro. Quinn se quedó congelada, gritándole a sus pies que comenzaran a correr bien lejos de allí y la puerta se abrió-. Hola, mi nombre es... ¿Quinn? -dijo aquel hombre alto, dejando caer sus cejas-. Hola.

- Hola, señor Berry -dijo Quinn a punto de desmayarse. Puck la seguía teniendo agarrada para que no pudiera escaparse.

- Pasen -dijo abriendo la puerta y estirando su brazo en dirección a Puck-. Mi nombre es Michael.

- Puck -dijo él, asintiendo. Quinn iba caminando detrás de él, aprovechando que su gran espalda la cubría por completo-. Hola a todos, llegó la fiesta.

- Hola -respondieron todos en el living. Al parecer, estaban todos. Quinn se asomó muy lentamente y de manera tímida levantó su mano derecha en forma de saludo mientras sonreía un poco. Incluso Brittany y Santana estaban. Éso era raro.

- Traje mi guitarra -le dijo Puck a Rachel, haciendo su hombro izquierdo para adelante para que se viera bien la correa de la funda del instrumento.

- Bien -dijo Rachel sonriendo y se acercó, pidiéndosela para tenerla y así él podía sacarse su abrigo-. Déjame sostenerla.

- Gracias -dijo mientras se despojaba de su chaqueta y se volteó a mirar a Quinn a su derecha, para ver si estaba viva y de paso para señalarle que hiciera lo mismo que él.

- Tu campera, Quinn -dijo haciéndole señas.

- Ah, si -dijo. No había caído hasta ese momento. Se sacó su gorro y su chaqueta y miró a Rachel-. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- No, está bien -dijo y agarró las pertenencias y las llevó a su cuarto en donde estaban los abrigos de los demás y volvió a bajar las escaleras. ¿Qué hacía Quinn ahí? Estaba totalmente segura que la porrista no se aparecería en su living pues estaban peleadas. Pero al parecer estaba equivocada. Cuando volvió al living se sentó en donde estaba antes, entre Mercedes y Finn que estaba sentado en el brazo del sillón.

- Rachel ¿Cómo no le ofreciste una silla a los nuevos invitados? -preguntó Michael.

- No, señor Berry. Estamos bien así -dijo Quinn dándose vuelta. Ella y Puck mientras la morena se fue a dejar las camperas, se habían sentado en el piso.

- Ya te dije que me puedes decir, Michael, Quinn -dijo sonriendo. Ella asintió.

- Además, sentarse en el piso es cool -dijo Puck. El hombre les sonrió.

- Okay -dijo, y se fue.

- ¿Por qué pareciera que él y tú se conocieran de antes? -preguntó Santana con los ojos entrecerrados. Quinn se quedó en silencio y su mirada se encontró con la de Rachel, que la observaba expectante. Ese era un momento clave.

- Porque solía venir aquí hasta hace un tiempo -respondió y observó que Finn miraba a Rachel confundido y que la morena se acomodaba en su asiento, mirando su regazo.

- ¿Ah, sí? -preguntó la latina mirando intensamente a la ex porrista.

- Así es -asintió, manteniendo contacto visual con Santana. Retándola a que hiciera algo más.

- En fin -interrumpió Kurt devolviéndole la respiración a Quinn, que no se dio cuenta si no hasta ese momento que había dejado de respirar-, ya que Puck trajo su guitarra, podríamos cantar algo... Qué se yo, relacionado con la ocasión.

- No, por favor. Una canción navideña más y voy a vomitar -dijo Finn y todos voltearon a verlo mientras Puck se reía y Quinn le pegó una piña en el antebrazo por la rudeza.

- ¡Au! -dijo y Rachel se volteó a observarlos. Quinn le sonreía y él a ella, y pasó su brazo de manera ágil por encima de sus pequeños hombros para enrollarla contra su pecho en un pequeño medio abrazo que no duró más de dos segundos. Rachel entrecerró los ojos. ¿_Qué_ se había perdido en el tiempo que no estuvo?

Michael les trajo bebidas y Quinn se voluntarió para ayudarlo a traer vasos.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Quinn? Tanto tiempo -le preguntó Michael en la cocina. Ella le sonrió amablemente.

- Han habido días mejores -dijo balanceando su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

- Te entiendo. Rachel ha estado así -Quinn lo observó, algo intrigada. Quería preguntarle que le había pasado a su hija, pero simplemente sentía que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de la morena, así que se contuvo.

- ¿De qué hablan tanto ustedes dos? -preguntó Rachel, apareciéndose de la nada misma, observando a ambos, Michael y Quinn.

- Nada hija -sonrió su padre-. Cosas de grandes.

- Estás consciente de que ella es sólo cuatro meses más grande que yo, ¿No?

- Cuatro meses son cuatro meses, cariño -dijo Quinn mientras agarraba los vasos que tenía Rachel en la mano y le sonreía coquetamente. La morena se quedó anonadada. Quinn acababa de bromear amablemente con ella, y no en base a ella.

¿_Qué_ se había perdido durante su ausencia?

. . . .

- Quinn, dentro de un rato nos tenemos que ir -anunció Puck desde el living mientras ella ayudaba a Michael a lavar los vasos que habían utilizado-. Recuerda que tengo que pasar a buscar a mi madre y a Emily para llevarlas a tu casa.

- Demonios, _cierto_ -dijo Quinn en voz baja, Michael rió. Tenía que hacer algo antes de irse. No había podido interactuar mucho con Rachel pues porque la morena parecía molesta cada vez que lo intentaba-. ¿Puedo usar el baño?

- Ve tranquila, sabes dónde queda -dijo sonriendo-. Yo me encargo de ésto.

Quinn subió las escaleras y caminó hacia la habitación cuya puerta tenía una estrella dorada gigante que decía "Rachel". Hacía tanto que no la veía. Cuando puso un pie dentro del territorio más privado y personal de la diva, dejó que el olor a Rachel invadiera todo su ser. Probablemente ésa sería la última vez que pusiera un pie en ese lugar.

Bien, ya había logrado entrar a la habitación sin ser descubierta; entonces sólo tenía que buscar un lugar donde poner la carta. Tenía que ser un lugar donde no estuviera muy a la vista y alguien lo encontrara, pero que tampoco estuviera sumamente oculto como para que ni Rachel lo pudiera encontrar. Tenía que ser perfecto.

- La mesa de luz -dijo en voz baja y se acercó al mueble rodeando la cama de Rachel y abrió el cajón.

- ¿Qué se supone que piensas hacer? -Quinn dió un salto y temió voltearse a ver quién era. Miró hacia la puerta lentamente donde estaba Rachel mirándola. Demonios, la descubrió. La rubia se quedó en su lugar, sin saber que decir-. Te pregunté que qué se supone que pensabas hacer.

Quinn suspiró e irguiéndose caminó hacia ella. Estiró su mano y le entregó la carta, que Rachel intentó abrir pero, poniendo su mano sobre la de la morena y obligándola delicadamente a que la cerrara, la miró.

- Por favor, no la leas todavía. Al menos hasta que me vaya -dijo y, sin soltar la mano de Rachel, se dió vuelta para agarrar su campera y la de Puck junto con sus gorros de lana-. Estoy intentando ser mejor.

- Intenta más, entonces -respondió y Quinn la miró triste y asintió lentamente mientras que suspiraba otra vez y soltó su mano para salir de la habitación. En cuanto llegó al living Puck la vió y a juzgar porque él le preguntó si se encontraba bien, se notaba que su humor había cambiado. Como respuesta ella simplemente agitó la cabeza negativamente.

- Ey, Mercedes ¿Quieres que te llevemos? -preguntó Quinn.

- No, chica -sonrió-. Me voy con Kurt.

- Ok. Que tengan una buena Navidad -saludó Quinn. Rachel bajaba de las escaleras mientras ella y Puck caminaban hacia la puerta después de saludar a Michael y a un Evan que surgía del estudio del piso de abajo.

Rachel miró disimuladamente por la ventana del living mientras Puck y Quinn caminaban hacia la furgoneta. Él la abrazaba por el hombro mientras ella simplemente lo abrazaba por la cadera y dejaba caer su cabeza sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué sucedió? -le preguntó Puck mientras le abría la puerta del acompañante.

- No me va a perdonar -respondió mientras entraba al auto y cerraba la puerta. Puck se volteó a ver la casa de los Berrys y observó que la cortina del living se cerraba rápidamente.

- No te creas, eh -dijo sonriendo para sí mismo y entró al vehículo.

. . . .

- Bueno, creo que es nuestro deber actualizarte sobre los últimos eventos relevantes -dijo Kurt en cuanto Rachel volvió a sentarse en el sillón individual. Quedaban sólo ellos dos, pues Santana y Brittany había sido las primeras en irse; Finn les había dado un aventón a Artie, Tina, Mike y Matt; y Quinn y Puck acababan de irse-. He conocido a una hermosa persona que tiene potencial para convertirse en un individuo de mi interés personal -Rachel sonrió-. Si, su nombre es Blaine y va a la Academia Dalton.

- ¿Estás hablando del _líder_ de los Warbler, _Blaine_?

- Si -dijo- pero voy a intentar no cometer el mismo error que tú y St James.

Rachel desvió la mirada, llevándola al suelo. Kurt se arrepintió de haber dicho éso y apoyó su mano en la rodilla de la morena, captando su atención.

- Perdón, Rachel. No quise decir éso.

- Está bien -respondió suavemente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Pero, mira el lado positivo, Quinn ya no es más porrista -dijo y Rachel lo miró confundida-. Así que ya no puede hacerte más la vida imposible.

- ¿Quinn renunció a su puesto de líder de porristas? -preguntó anonadada Rachel.

- ¿No te habías dado cuenta? -preguntó Mercedes. Rachel sacudió su cabeza.

- No utilizó el uniforme en toda la semana -dijo Kurt. Era cierto; una vez que lo pensó, no había visto a la porrista (_ex_ porrista, en realidad) con la armadura carmesí de las Cheerios paseándose por los pasillos de McKinley. Qué raro que no se haya dado cuenta, a pesar de que le había parecido adorable que la rubia estuviera vestida con aquel gorro de lana que llevaba puesto el lunes. No puede ser que no haya relacionado las cosas-. ¿Puedes creerlo? -dijo Kurt, hablando animosamente.

- ¿Cuándo renunció?

- El viernes pasado.

- ¿Y saben por qué?

- No dijo por qué, en realidad. Pero hablo de... ¿Cómo fue la palabra que utilizó? -preguntó Mercedes mirando a Kurt a su izquierda.

- Prioridades. Ésa fue la palabra que utilizó.

- Y la semana pasada comenzó a cantar solos en el club Glee. Tendrías que haberla escuchado -comentó Mercedes.

- Definitivamente algo cambió en ella. No sé exactamente qué, pero está un poco más... Relajada, no sé -comentó Kurt-. Y tampoco se junta más con Santana y Brittany; lo que parece molestarle a la latina.

- Si, ahora está más tiempo con Puck -agregó Mercedes.

- No estarán saliendo ¿No? -preguntó Kurt con los ojos abiertos de par en par y su boca en forma de 'O', apoyando su mano en el antebrazo de Mercedes.

- No tengo idea -dijo ella pensado y tapándose la boca.

- ¿Tú qué crees, Rachel? -le preguntó Kurt. Ella bajó sus cejas. A juzgar por el comportamiento de ese día entre Puck y Quinn, se notaba que estaban más cercanos que antes de que ella se fuera. Pero no estaba segura.

- Estuvieron un poco _cariñosos_ hoy -respondió.

- Éso es exactamente lo que yo digo -dijo asintiendo y moviendo su mano derecha.

. . . .

- Hija. Rachel. Levántate -escuchó Rachel que le decía alguno de sus padres mientras la zarandeaba para que reaccionara. Se talló los ojos mientras dejaba salir un quejido, y los miró-. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Rachel miró el gran paquete que le estaban dando y lo abrió.

- ¿Patines de hielo?

- Si -dijo Michael emocionado, rebotando en la cama-. Hoy abre la pista de patinaje.

- Ésto va a ser divertido -dijo Evan, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta abierta de la habitación de Rachel y observaba a su marido y a su hija interactuar.

. . . .

- Tendríamos que haber esperado, y veniamos mañana -dijo Quinn-. Hoy como es la apertura, va a venir toda Lima y va a estar lleno.

- Lo divertido de venir a la apertura es que te encuentras con chicas bonitas -dijo Puck moviendo sus cejas mientras miraba a Quinn. Ella le pegó un codazo en las costillas y él se encogió un poco, respondiendo sin aire-: Au, definitivamente _ése_ dolió.

- Vamos, chicos -dijo Judy apareciéndose con tres pares de patines-. Treinta y nueve para tí, Quinnie.

- Gracias -dijo agarrando el par de patines azul que le entregaba su madre y sentándose en la banca para colocárselos.

- Cuarenta y dos para tí, Noah -dijo entregándole su par correspondiente.

- Gracias, señora Fabray.

- Llámame Judy -dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija.

- Está bien, Judy -dijo y Quinn puso los ojos en blanco. Puck rió por lo bajo.

- Parece que el día va a estar lindo hoy, si tenemos suerte -comentó la rubia mayor mientras se ponía su par de patines. Quinn miró hacia el cielo. El sol estaba en el centro, brillando fuertemente; probablemente era cierto.

. . . .

- Bueno, creo que voy a descansar un poco -dijo Rachel. Ya había llenado la dosis diaria de golpes en el trasero después de haberse caído reiteradas veces en el hielo, provocando que ambos, Michael y Evan, se rieran de ella.

Trató de patinar sin caerse hasta llegar al local que conectaba el mundo exterior con la pista de patinaje a cielo abierto. Entró y se dirigió al mostrador para pedir sus zapatos.

- Aquí está su calzado, señorita -dijo el señor que atendía.

- Muchísimas gracias -dijo Rachel mientras los agarraba y se dirigía a una banca. Devolvió los patines y se dirigió al piso superior, donde podría conseguir alguna bebida o algo para comer. Si tenía suerte, encontraría algo que no estuviera hecho de partes animales.

Caminó a través de las góndolas hasta que la chocaron violentamente y cayó al piso. Éso dolió.

- Oh, Dios mío. Perdón, fue mi culpa -dijo su agresor, que de repente se quedó en silencio. Rachel levantó la mirada, a ver de quien se trataba. Tenían que estar jodiendo-. ¿Rachel?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Quinn? –preguntó algo molesta.

- Oh, Dios. Éste es el momento -dijo Puck y metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su campera. Quinn y Rachel lo miraron y de repente él estaba parado a su lado, pareciendo mucho más alto de lo que era pues ellas estaban sentadas en el piso todavía, y estiró su brazo encima de ellas. Al mirar hacia arriba se dieron cuenta de lo que hablaba Puck. Quinn puso los ojos en blanco. Rachel se pasó la mano por el rostro y dijo:

- Tienes que estar bromeando.

- Están debajo del muérdago -dijo Puck, sosteniendo la planta de plástico-, tienes que hacerlo Berry. Además, _sé _que lo quieres.

- Estoy con Finn, por si no lo recuerdas -respondió mirándolo. Puck movió su muérdago otra vez, haciéndole entender que no iba a obtener un 'no' por respuesta.

- De cualquier manera -dijo Quinn sin ganas de pararse, haber patinado le sacó energías; además, quería disfrutar el tiempo extra que estaba teniendo con Rachel, que tampoco parecía querer levantarse-, ¿Por qué demonios traes un muérdago en el bolsillo de tu campera?

- Es una excusa para besarme con chicas lindas.

- Lógico -dijo Quinn agitando su cabeza.

- Bueno, ¿Qué están esperando? -dijo Puck-. Ya pueden besarse.

- Puck, Rachel dijo que tiene novio -dijo Quinn, Rachel la miró y luego miró a Puck; y de nuevo a Quinn, que la miró. Rachel se impulsó para pasar de estar sentada a estar apoyada en sus rodillas y se hizo para adelante, acercándose a la rubia frente a ella, cuya mirada no podía distinguir entre preocupación y satisfacción. Ahora Quinn estaba un poco reclinada hacia atrás, con sus manos apoyadas a los costados para mantener su peso y Rachel apoyó sus manos en el espacio que la posición de la rubia le brindaba. Respiró profundo, porque sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, y se adelantó, posando sus labios delicadamente sobre los de Quinn. Había extrañado tanto éso durante el tiempo que estuvo lejos. Era el primer beso que _ella_ le daba a la ex porrista, y no al revés, desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Se suponía que tenía que ser un beso inocente, pero como sucedía siempre, no tenía control de lo que hacía. Se apretó más contra la rubia y le pidió permiso con su lengua para que la dejara entrar, acariciando con ella el labio inferior de la rubia, que no pudo evitar dejar salir un pequeño gemido.

- Te dije que Finnie no iba a durar mucho -escucharon ambas chicas que decían desde atrás. Efectivamente, observó Rachel una vez que se separó de Quinn, que no había sido Puck el que había hablado, pues él estaba mirando hacia donde ella no podía ver. Cuando su cuerpo se desvinculó del de la rubia, se volteó para ver que estaban no solo su padre Michael, sino también Evan, que miraba a su marido con cara de autosuficiencia. Al parecer, él había hablado.

La porrista se paró, aclarándose la garganta y Rachel la miró desde el piso, observando el gesto de ésta de brindarle ayuda para levantarse.

- Hola, señores Berry -dijo Quinn mientras que ayudaba a Rachel a ponerse de pie. Puck escondió automáticamente el muérdago en donde lo había tenido guardado al principio.

- Veo que nos volvemos a ver -dijo Michael. Evan volvió a su expresión seria de siempre-. ¿Qué andaban haciendo aquí? Además de... Lo obvio.

Rachel estaba en silencio.

- Vinimos con mi madre a patinar, porque hoy era la apertura -dijo Quinn.

- En realidad íbamos a venir ella y yo, pero Quinn no quería dejar sola a su madre en su casa en la mañana de Navidad.

- Muy bien hecho -dijo Evan, sonriendo un poco.

- Bueno -dijo Quinn, y lentamente movió su mano y la cerró alrededor de la muñeca derecha de Rachel, que estaba a su lado, y la soltó-, nosotros nos vamos, porque mamá debe estar buscándonos. Un placer volverlos a ver; a todos.

- De éso estoy seguro -dijo Michael. Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

- Nos vemos -dijo Puck asintiendo a Michael y a Evan y se volteó para darle una última mirada a Rachel, levantando sus cejas, insinuante. Rachel volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

. . . .

- A pesar de que fue una estupidez de tu parte intentarlo, _de verdad_ -dijo Quinn mientras que bajaban las escaleras-; no puedo creer que en realidad haya funcionado.

- De nada.

- Por alguna de esas casualidades de la vida ¿Trajiste tu guitarra?

- Siempre. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cantamos una canción antes de irnos? -Puck sonrió.

- ¿Cuál?

- _Close Your Eyes_ de Kelly.

- ¿Clarkson? -Quinn asintió.

- Ok -dijo, dándole el número al señor del guardarropa-. ¿Dónde?

- En la entrada.

- Vamos a montar un pequeño espectáculo, entonces.

Puck empezó a tocar la guitarra y la gente comenzó a juntarse a su alrededor.

_No, I don't mind waiting here._

_I know you're coming even _

_thought the others left I hear_

_But I'm not one to give up_

_we said forever_

_so I'm standing here_

_I'm standing here_

_No, I don't mind_

_you will never leave me behind_

_if you brake_

_I brake, too_

_When you're lonely I'll hold on to you_

_see you closening, but I won't give up now._

_I'm gonna fight for you tonight,_

_so close your eyes._

Rachel escuchó ruido venir del piso de abajo y se acercó a la ventana del piso superior. Había una congregación de gente cerca de la puerta, pero no podía ver alrededor de _qué_ estaba acumulada la muchedumbre, así que bajó a ver, de curiosa que era, como siempre.

- ¿Qué están viendo? -le preguntó a un señor que estaba delante suyo.

- A un par de chicos cantando una canción -dijo y Rachel preparó su oído para escuchar aquel par del que hablaba aquel señor.

_When you're lonely, I'll hold on to you._

_See you closening, but I won't give up now._

_I'm gonna fight for you tonight,_

_close your eyes._

La voz era inconfundible y, a juzgar por la guitarra que acompañaba la voz, se trataba de Quinn y Puck, el dúo dinámico.

- ¿Rachel? -una voz femenina la llamó desde atrás. Se volteó a ver quién era. Se trataba de una señora rubia, rasgos femeninos que le daban cierta gracia a su rostro blanco como la porcelana.

- Buen día, señora Fabray -saludó Rachel a la madre de Quinn.

- Oh, llámame Judy, por favor -le devolvió el apretón de manos-. ¿Has visto a Quinn y a su amigo Noah? No los he podido encontrar por ninguna parte.

- Están en el medio de este montón de gente -respondió la morena señalando con un movimiento de su cabeza-. Terminaron de montar un pequeño show, por lo que escuché. Su hija tiene una excelente voz, señora Fabray; pero de seguro usted ya lo sabe –Judy sonrió y luego dejó que una expresión de seriedad se dibujara en su rostro.

- Rachel ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -le inquirió Judy.

- Si -sonrió.

- Tú que compartes tiempo en la escuela con Quinnie, ¿Sabes quién le podría gustar? -Rachel se quedó congelada ante la pregunta-, porque le he preguntado, pero siempre encuentra otra cosa para hacer. ¿Es alguien malo? ¿Es más grande? ¿Se trata, acaso, de un profesor?

- La verdad que no tengo idea, señora Fabray -respondió algo incómoda.

- Judy -le corrigió.

- _Judy_ -repitió Rachel-. Pero creo que Quinn se lo tendría que decir. Sería lo correcto que ella se lo dijera.

- Okay -respondió-. Pero entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparme, ¿No?

- Me parece que no -sonrió Rachel.

- Bueno. Gracias por ser sincera conmigo, Rachel.

- No hay de qué, señora Fabray.

- Judy.

- Judy.

. . . .

Bueno, por lo menos la duda que tenía en cuanto al estado civil de Quinn había sido aclarada. Ella y Puck no estaban saliendo. Éso era algo bueno. No, en realidad no era algo bueno, porque a Rachel igualmente no tendría que interesarle éso, pues estaba con Finn. Con Finn. A quien había decidido hacer feliz de una vez por todas.

- Hola ¿Rachel? -dijo Finn desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola, Finn. ¿Qué sucede?

- Me preguntaba si querías venir a cenar con nosotros.

- Y con "nosotros" te refieres a tí, Kurt, Burt y Carol, ¿No? -preguntó la diva.

- Si -le respondió. Rachel de verdad no tenía ganas de ir porque estaba cansada después del largo día en la pista de patinaje. Tenía ganas de tirarse en su cama y dormir todo el día. Pero se sentía culpable, sentía que le debía algo a Finn. Lo había traicionado. Y si bien se había sentido genial al besar a Quinn después de hacía tanto tiempo, en ese momento se sentía como una perra sucia inmunda traicionera. Quizás fue un error haberse dejado llevar por Puck y su estúpido muérdago. Era de verdad una estúpida idea, pensó Rachel. Pero más estúpida había sido ella por seguirle la corriente. Hubiera preferido no encontrarse con Quinn, porque así podría seguir enojada. Ahora sólo estaba confundida y en una posición de debilidad, pues la porrista la tenía donde la quería ya que sabía que ella la seguía deseando. Ya no se podía hacer la difícil. No tendría que haber hecho nada. Se tendría que haber controlado.

- Me encantaría -respondió después de dejar salir un suspiro, alejando el celular de su boca para que no se escuchara.

- Genial. ¿Te paso a buscar?

- Perfecto.

No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a lidiar con el asunto, pero por lo menos estaban de vacaciones, lo que implicaba que no se verían con Quinn hasta que empezaran de nuevo las clases.

. . . .

- Rachel, hija; tengo que decirte algo pero tengo miedo de cómo lo vayas a tomar -dijo Michael mientras que ponían la mesa para cenar el lunes por la noche.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó, no muy interesada pues hasta hacía unos minutos, ella había estado en su habitación pensando sobre qué iba a hacer de su vida. Se sentía bien cada vez que cerraba los ojos y reproducía en su mente la escena en el segundo piso de la pista de patinaje, la respiración de Quinn contra la suya, a tan escasos centímetros, la volvía loca; el calor que irradiaba la rubia la incendiaba y sólo éso necesitaba para perder el control. Pero, a la vez, se sentía mal por Finn. Se sentía mal y estaba decepcionada de sí misma. No lo tenía que hacer por ella, lo tenía que hacer por sus padres. Ellos ya tenían bastante con que la gente los hostigara por ser gay -que en un pueblo conservador como era Lima, solía ocurrir en muy reiteradas ocasiones-; de verdad, ya era bastante. Pero ahora, que tuvieran que cargar en sus hombros con el peso de que encima su hija es _bastante_ gay por una porrista, así validando las teorías de que parejas homosexuales sólo pueden criar hijos que terminarían siendo homosexuales era _ya_ demasiado. Dios.

- Puede ser que haya metido un poco la pata -dijo, mirando a Evan y luego a su hija, que guardó silencio, medio perdida en lo suyo-. Invité a Judy y a Quinn a cenar para vísperas de Año Nuevo.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó Rachel, de repente expulsada de todo lo que estaba pensando hasta el momento. Éso aceleraba las cosas un poco.

- Puede que haya invitado a las Fabray a cenar a casa para Año Nuevo.

- ¿Puede _que_? -dijo Rachel realizando el aprieto en el que estaba metida.

- Fue sin querer -dijo Michael, suplicante-. Me crucé con Judy en el supermercado y nos pusimos a hablar sobre lo que hicimos para Navidad y le pregunté qué iba a hacer para Año Nuevo y me respondió que probablemente serían Quinn y ella en la casa nada más, y yo le dije que no era bueno que pasaran las fiestas solas y que en cambio vinieran a pasarlas con nosotros. Pero no fue sino hasta _después_ de que le ofrecí venir, que de verdad me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

A esa altura ya no se podía volver nada atrás; así que Rachel rezaba porque se pudiera controlar la próxima vez que ella y Quinn estuvieran a solas.

. . . .

- Quinnie, a que no sabes con quién me crucé mientras estaba en el supermercado -dijo Judy mientras dejaba las llaves del auto sobre el mueble del teléfono.

- ¿Con quién? -preguntó la ex porrista desde la cocina. Estaba comenzando a calentar la comida para cenar.

- Con Michael.

- ¿Qué Michael? Creo que conozco a unos cuantos.

- Michael Berry -Quinn detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se volteó lentamente a ver a su madre-. Sí.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Vamos a ir a cenar a su casa para Año Nuevo -le comentó entusiasmada.

- Ya veo -dijo pensante la joven rubia, apoyándose contra el borde de la mesada y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Está todo bien? -preguntó algo preocupada Judy, sentándose en la silla de la mesa de la cocina- Si quieres, no vamos.

- No, má, está bien -sonrió mientras miraba la olla sobre la cocina; el agua ya estaba hirviendo.

- ¿Hay algún problema entre tú y Rachel? -preguntó posicionándose a la derecha de Quinn, que se había volteado para verter los fideos dentro de la olla para que se cocinasen.

- Puede ser -dijo Quinn-. Pero nada que ambas no podamos tratar maduramente y dejar de lado para poder pasar una buena velada.

- ¿Es grave? -preguntó Judy. Quinn la miró.

- Digamos que no he sido la mejor de las personas con ella. Pero estoy de verdad arrepentida, y estoy tratando de enmendar éso -explicó mientras revolvía.

- Ok -respondió y comenzó a poner la mesa para cenar.

. . . .

Si quería hacerlo bien, tenía que comenzar por aceptarse a sí misma. Aceptar el hecho de que le gustaba alguien de su mismo sexo. Algo que iba totalmente en contra de lo que sus padres siempre le enseñaron; desde que era muy pequeña. Una vez que aceptara su realidad, estaría más cómoda consigo misma. Pero, para poder aceptarse, necesitaba un soporte; necesitaba tener un lugar en el que pudiera ser ella misma sin miedo a ser juzgada o sin la necesidad de tener que estar justificándose todo el tiempo. Para aceptarse, tenía que abrirse. Y el primer paso era decírselo a Judy. Iba a necesitar su apoyo y su amor incondicional si las cosas no salían bien. Además, no le gustaba omitirle información, porque sentía como si le estuviera mintiendo, todo el tiempo. Y, en su interior, sabía que su madre sospechaba que ella no le estaba diciendo todo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, no podía evitar que la ansiedad se apoderara de su sistema. Pero tenía que tranquilizarse, tenía que prepararse mentalmente para la situación y para lo que pudiera llegar a pasar.

- Ma. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar -dijo Quinn sentándose en una silla de la mesa de la cocina. Judy estaba preparándose una taza de café y asintió.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó sonriéndole.

- La otra vez dijiste que sabías que alguien me gustaba -Judy asintió-. Bueno, es cierto. Me gusta alguien.

- ¿Va a tu escuela? -preguntó contenta.

- Sí.

- ¿Es del equipo de football?

- No -dijo negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Del club Glee, acaso?

- Em... -dijo, torciendo su cabeza a un costado, cuestionándose por ese nanosegundo que tuvo antes de responder, si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo y si estaba segura de que quería hacerlo y de que iba a atenerse a las consecuencias que podría acarrear lo que iba a decir-. Sí.

- ¿Y quién es el afortunado? -preguntó emocionada, mirándola mientras revolvía el café que estaba en la taza, entre sus manos, con una cucharita. La rubia menor se quedó en silencio. Su corazón latía tan rápido que la cabeza comenzó a dolerle ligeramente y a abrumarla. Tenía ganas de vomitar por lo nerviosa que estaba, y jugaba con sus dedos para tratar de disminuir la ansiedad que la atacaba. ¿Estaba de verdad lista para decir en voz alta algo que, a decir verdad, temía admitir? Su madre le sonreía-. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Vamos, cuéntame.

- Rachel -dijo cabizbaja en voz muy baja, casi como si fuera un susurro; lo que la hizo dudar si en realidad lo había dicho en voz alta y, en vez de éso, lo había pensado.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Mitchel? -preguntó su madre acercándose sobre la mesa-. Habla más claro, Quinnie.

La ex porrista siguió jugando con sus dedos. Tenía ganas de gritárselo; no porque estuviera enojada con ella ni nada por el estilo, sino porque _necesitaba_ hacerlo; sacarse ese peso de encima. Judy le preguntó otra vez.

- Rachel -anunció insegura, con un nudo en la garganta y sin levantar su rostro. Manteniendo esa posición, intentó mirar a su madre, que se había quedado quieta, mirando su taza de café. Ya estaba. Lo había hecho. Ahora era cuestión de ver qué sucedía.

- ¿Y ella lo sabe? -preguntó, y sin dejar responder a Quinn, prosiguió-: ¿Es, acaso, por éso que habían problemas entre ustedes?

Quinn se acomodó en su asiento.

- Si, lo sabe. Pero no es éso por lo que está enojada, exactamente. O sea, está relacionado con éso, pero no. Ella no se enojaría por una cosa así -su madre no la miraba, lo que la hacía poner incómoda y tenía ganas de no haber dicho nada, pero tenía que seguir-. Ella y yo tuvimos... Algo, en un pasado no muy lejano. Pero alguien se enteró y yo me asusté... E hice cosas estúpidas. Por las _cuales_ Rachel está enojada conmigo. Tiene todo el derecho de estarlo y yo estoy intentando arreglar lo que rompí y mostrarle que me importa. Y que he cambiado.

- Pero ¿Cambiaste? -fue lo único que salió de los labios de su madre. Ella la miró y torció sus labios, balanceando su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

- Em... _Creo_... Estoy trabajando en lo que siento, estoy haciendo algo acerca de mis sentimientos. Ése es un cambio. Antes, no hubiera hecho nada en absoluto. Hubiera combatido lo que sentía y me hubiera descargado con ella para que todo desapareciera. Muy infantil, lo sé. Pero ya no soy la misma. Sé que he cambiado. Quiero decir, estoy hablando sobre lo que siento y lo que pienso acerca de todo ésto. Algo totalmente ajeno a mi vieja yo, que reprimía todo y lo escondía debajo de la alfombra.

- Entonces -dijo subiendo su mirada para observar a su hija acomodarse en su silla, frente a ella-, ¿eres gay?

- No sé lo que soy. Todavía me falta averiguarlo. Pero lo que sí sé, es que quiero a Rachel. Ella me hace bien. Y cuando no está conmigo, me siento... No sé... _Vacía_. Y tengo miedo de que, después de que haya hecho todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance, no quiera volver conmigo. Y es por éso que necesito cambiar por mí misma y no por ella. Necesito cambiar porque quiero y porque tengo la voluntad para hacerlo; siento que ya es hora -dijo haciendo una pausa y suspiró-. En este corto período de tiempo que pasó, he llegado a entender que está bien abrirte con las personas que quieres. Está bien hacerles saber que te importan, y que los quieres y que aprecias que estén contigo. Esa es la razón por la que me encuentro aquí hablando de ésto contigo. Quiero que sepas todo. Esa es _mí_ forma de decirte que te amo y que estoy agradecida por tenerte en mi vida.

- Quinnie... -dijo su madre y se levantó de su silla, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la rubia menor y la enrolló en sus brazos-. Yo también te amo.

- Tenía miedo de que no me quisieras más -dijo, escapándosele las lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo no te voy a quererte más? Eres mi hija -dijo abrazándola más fuerte todavía-. Y yo te voy a querer siempre. Sin importar nada.

- Gracias, mami.

- No tienes por qué agradecerme. Es así. Y siempre será así.

Quinn sonrió, todavía llorando, y dejó salir un suspiro, aliviada de que todo haya salido bien. Sabía que su madre era diferente a Russell. Y también sabía que, si bien su madre la amaba incondicionalmente, le iba a costar acostumbrarse al nuevo lado que había conocido de ella. Porque, como iba en contra de lo que su padre le enseñó, también iba en contra de lo que ella creía. Iba a ser duro, pero agradecía que su madre permaneciera a su lado.

. . . .

- ¿A qué hora se supone que tienen que llegar? -dijo Rachel mirando por la ventana del living.

- Dentro de un rato -le dijo Evan desde la cocina. Ese día él se encargaba de preparar la cena puesto que Michael lo había hecho para Navidad.

Rachel estaba ansiosa. Muy ansiosa, a decir verdad. Quinn estaría cenando con ellos por primera vez desde que "rompieron" por decirlo de alguna manera. En su mano tenía la carta que la rubia le había dado el día de la juntada del club Glee en su casa. No había escrito mucho más que "_Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo. Espero que la pases bien. Te extrañé. Q_". Pero era más de lo que la fría Quinn, la Perra a Cargo de la secundaria McKinley, hubiera hecho.

En cuanto vio el auto rojo de Quinn estacionarse en la vereda de enfrente, Rachel no pudo evitar salir corriendo como una niña en la dirección contraria a la puerta, directo a su habitación. Como escondiéndose. No tenía ni idea de por qué lo estaba haciendo pero se dejó llevar por el impulso de huir.

- Hola, Judy, Quinn. Por favor, pasen -escuchó Rachel que su padre Michael decía desde abajo de las escaleras-. Quinn, Rachel está en su habitación, si quieres ir a saludarla -dijo y Rachel no pudo escuchar una respuesta. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue su padre hablar de vuelta-: Oh, no seas tonta. No eres una molestia.

Escuchó pasos que subían las escaleras y miró expectante su puerta, que no se abrió. Permaneció unos cuantos minutos sentada en su cama, como había estado desde que subió corriendo las escaleras, observando la puerta que no se abría. Estaba segura que había escuchado los pasos acercarse.

Se levantó y lentamente caminó hacia su puerta y la abrió despacio. No había nadie, así que dió un paso fuera y miró por el pasillo. Ahí estaba Quinn, sentada con su espalda apoyada contra la pared. Sabía que no se había equivocado. Efectiva y obviamente, la ex porrista había subido las escaleras, pero, en vez de ir a su habitación, como había escuchado a su padre decirle, se quedó sentada fuera de ella.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? -le preguntó, y Quinn se quedó sentada, mirándola.

- No sabía qué hacer. No quería entrar a tu habitación sin tu permiso. Y tampoco quería invadirla al tocar y abrir para preguntarte si podía ingresar.

- Ah -dijo y entró de nuevo en su habitación y se sentó en su cama. Quinn se quedó afuera, sentada como había estado hasta que ella le habló. La morena se quedó mirando hacia el umbral de su puerta abierta, esperando a que pasara algo; pero nada pasó. La rubia no se asomó a ver ni intentó entrar. Rachel se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, pero se sentó con su espalda contra la pared, apoyándola contra ella, como hacía Quinn del otro lado, en el pasillo-. ¿Qué hiciste mientras yo no estuve?

Quinn saltó en su lugar sobresaltada. Rachel la había agarrado por sorpresa al romper aquel silencio. Dejó su cabeza descansar contra la pared en la que estaba apoyada.

- Hablé. Pensé. Y lloré. En muy resumidas palabras.

- Cuéntame más -ordenó Rachel, atenta a lo que decía la rubia del otro lado de la pared.

- Hablé sobre cómo me sentía acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo. De lo que sucedió. Y de lo que podría llegar a suceder en el futuro. Pensé sobre todo éso y sobre cosas en las que, al igual que las que mencioné recién, nunca había pensado antes. Seriamente. Y lloré para descargar las frustraciones. He llegado a darme cuenta de que llorar hace bien.

- ¿Por qué lloraste? -preguntó Rachel jugando con sus dedos sobre su regazo.

- Porque soy una estúpida -dijo y Rachel miró a su derecha, hacia la puerta abierta, algo sorprendida por escucharla decir éso. Obviamente, Quinn no la veía; pero igual-. Porque siempre me doy cuenta tarde de todo, siempre cerrada a todo razonamiento diferente y concentrada en lo que yo creo que está sucediendo. Siempre creyendo estar un paso adelante, pero resulta que no me doy ni cuenta de lo que de verdad sucede a mi alrededor. Porque yo sola provoqué todo, pero siempre encuentro la manera de echarle la culpa a alguien más. Por lo egoísta que soy. Por lo cobarde que soy -Rachel la escuchaba hablar, todavía mirando hacia la puerta y de vez en cuanto observando el papel que tenía en sus manos-. Pero estoy intentando cambiar éso.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y por qué? -preguntó, algo escéptica la morena. Era de esperarse, pensó Quinn.

- Porque lo necesito. Porque es tiempo de cambiar.

Silencio.

- Ya puedes entrar -escuchó que le dijo la morena, y tragó nerviosa. Se paró y entró en la habitación observando a su alrededor, pero sin encontrar a Rachel ¿Dónde estaba?-. Aquí abajo.

La ex porrista miró hacia donde provenía la voz. En efecto, la morena estaba sentada contra la pared, como ella había estado hasta hacía unos segundos, afuera, en el pasillo. Se sentó a su lado, mientras Rachel la miraba hacerlo.

- No quiero besarte -continuó, mirándola, el tono de su voz denotando su frustración ante aquella afirmación; y luego bajó la mirada a sus dedos jugar sobre su regazo-. Y aunque quisiera, no _puedo_ hacerlo.

- Lo sé -dijo apenada Quinn, cabizbaja-. Estás con Finn. Lo entiendo.

Rachel apoyó su costado derecho contra el izquierdo de Quinn, llamando la atención de la rubia, que la miró; y posó sus labios sobre los suaves de la ex porrista.

- Pero me lo haces tan difícil -respondió y se posicionó sobre las piernas de Quinn, reconectando sus labios nuevamente. La rubia por su parte apoyó sus manos en la cadera de Rachel que tenía sus manos en su cuello y estaba ocupada redescubriendo su boca con su cálida lengua. No estaban haciendo más que darse un beso, pero era tan _erótico_. Llevó sus manos al trasero de la morena encima suyo y lo apretó ligeramente, provocando que se levantara un poco y pegara, así, su torso con el suyo; dejando escapar un gemido que se perdió en la garganta de la ex porrista. Rachel separó sus labios por dos segundos y le dijo-: Cierra la puerta.

Quinn estiró su brazo derecho mientras la seguía besando, separándolo del cuerpo de la morena, e intentó alcanzar la puerta, pero no lo logró. Demonios, estaba muy lejos como para siquiera _llegar_ tocarla.

- No la alcanzo -dijo separando sus labios por segundos nada más. Rachel agitó su cabeza mientras la volvía a besar.

- No importa -dijo y bajó una de sus manos del cuello de la ex Cheerio, pasando por la clavícula, hasta su pecho derecho y lo apretó delicadamente. Quinn gimió y separando sus labios dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción, mientras capturaba su labio inferior con los dientes y cerraba los ojos

- Oh, _Dios_.

- Déjame besarte otra vez, Quinn -dijo Rachel y la porrista debajo de ella abrió los ojos para mirarla. Hacía mucho que no se miraban así. Era como si Quinn estuviera viendo directo a su alma. Rachel sonrió y Quinn sintió como su corazón se rompía de alegría. Hacía tanto que la morena no le sonreía de verdad. Maldita sea, que le _sonreía_. La porrista se pegó de vuelta contra ella y la besó, delicadamente. Y poco a poco el calor comenzó a volver a sus cuerpos, que hervían en contacto con el otro. Rachel movió su cadera hacia abajo, golpeando su centro contra la pelvis de Quinn, provocando otro gemido de la rubia y emitiendo uno ella misma, sintiéndose humedecer más con cada segundo que se prolongaba aquella conexión que estaban manteniendo.

- No -dijo la rubia de repente, sosteniendo a Rachel por la cadera y separándola; provocando que la mirara a los ojos-. No te merezco. No me merezco ésto.

- Quinn... -fue lo único que pudo decir. La lujuria desapareciendo de sus ojos, permitiendo que las pupilas de la rubia se contrajeran y revelaran el color avellana de sus ojos que había desaparecido durante su momento de pasión.

- Perdón. Por todo. Estoy de verdad arrepentida.

- No digas que lo sientes. Con éso no arreglas nada, pues no hace desaparecer el dolor y la frustración que me hiciste sentir. Así que no sirve de nada que te disculpes.

- Lo sé. Por éso no te merezco -respondió y suspiró, haciendo que Rachel quedara sentara a su lado, como habían estado en un primer momento; se puso de pié y se fue de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

. . . .

- Gracias por no matarse -le dijo Michael a Rachel al entrar a su habitación. La morena estaba ahora acostada en su cama, mirando al techo-. ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No. Estoy pensando -le respondió levantando la cabeza para sonreírle a su padre.

- Bueno. Ahora necesito que dejes de pensar y muevas tu trasero hasta la cocina para ayudar a poner la mesa.

- Ok -dijo levantándose y sonriendo.

- Quizás pasemos una linda velada, después de todo -dijo Michael, volteándose a ver a su hija que caminaba detrás de él por el pasillo.

- Seguro -dijo, y torció sus labios en cuanto Michael le sacó sus ojos de encima.

- Hola, Judy -dijo Rachel en cuanto se encontró con la mujer. Quinn se preguntó a sí misma por qué Rachel trataba de 'Judy' a su madre. Que la morena tuteara a su madre significaba que se habían cruzado en algún momento y Rachel seguramente la había llamado de manera cortez, como siempre, 'señora Fabray' y su madre le debe haber dicho que la llamara por su nombre; lo que significaba que se había perdido de algo.

- ¡Rachel! -saludó su madre-. Tanto tiempo.

- Rachel, hija ¿Va a venir Finn? -preguntó Evan mientras terminaba de darle los últimos toques a las pizzas que había preparado. Quinn gesticuló una mueca _casi_ visible de dolor. Judy pudo verla y se volteó a ver cuál sería la respuesta de la joven Berry.

- No. Ésta es la primer víspera de Año Nuevo de los Hummel y los Hudson juntos, así que no podía venir -respondió desde el comedor mientras ponía los cubiertos. Quinn estaba ayudando a poner los vasos-. Nos vamos a juntar mañana.

- ¿Te viene a buscar él o te llevas tu auto? -preguntó Michael.

- Me llevo el auto.

- Como siempre -respondió Evan en un susurro.

- Quinn -la llamó Judy-. ¿A caso Finn no era tu novio?

Su hija rió.

- Si, pero decidimos intercambiarlo con Rachel -rió otra vez. Michael y Evan rieron con ella- Bueno, en realidad yo no gané nada, pero bueno...

- No hay mal que por bien no venga -rió Michael. Rachel lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos y él le sonrió juguetón. Se aproximaron todos a la mesa del comedor y sentándose, Evan apoyó las pizzas sobre ésta, y se sentó en la punta de la mesa, en el lado contrario a la chimenea. Michael se sentó a su derecha, con Rachel al lado; y Judy se sentó a su izquierda, con Quinn a su lado, frente a Rachel.

- Bueno. Buen provecho. Disfruten -dijo Evan agarrando una revanada él mismo.

- Buen provecho -dijeron los demás y procedieron a hacer lo mismo.

Quinn escuchó en silencio la conversación entre su madre y los padres de Rachel. Aportando algo de vez en cuando y riéndose durante los comentarios divertidos. Rachel, por su parte, hacía lo mismo; pero nunca hablaban entre ellas. Sin embargo, no podía evitar mirarla al hablar; cómo sus labios se movian al formar cada palabra y cómo su rostro se iluminaba cada vez que la hacían sonreír. Cómo se mordía su labio inferior cada vez que Michael bromeaba a costas de ella y cómo sus cejas se arqueaban cuando un reto le era presentado. Cada cosa que Rachel hacía la fascinaba e hipnotizaba. No podía evitarlo. Era tan hermosa. Todo. Su voz, su ser, su cuerpo. ¿Era posible que existiera una persona así de bella? Dios. Era bastante obvio que la amaba cada vez más. Y su amor crecía con cada día que pasaba. Y en ese entonces la tenía sentada frente a ella, a menos de un metro de distancia, hablando tranquila y pacíficamente. Éso la hacía feliz.

Suspiró.

- Quinnie, cariño -le dijo Judy sacándola de su estado anterior y arrastrándola de vuelta al mundo real, donde las expectativas son mejores que lo que en realidad sucede-. Evan aquí te estaba preguntando si te gusta la comida.

Quinn la miró. Al parecer era obvio que no estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que los hombres hablaban porque ella estaba muy ocupada en babosear toda la mesa mientras miraba a su hija. Judy se dió cuenta y estaba tratando de salvarla.

- Riquísimo, señor Berry -sonrió-. De verdad.

- Muchísimas gracias -sonrió satisfecho Evan. Michael la miraba divertido. ¿Tan obvia había sido?

Por la sonrisa compasiva que le dió su madre y la mirada de Rachel fija en su plato, sí; afirmativamente había sido _más_ que obvia.

. . . .

- Bueno, mientras que las niñas se encargan de lavar los platos, nosotros los grandes vamos a divertirnos un rato -dijo Michael caminando hacia el living con una botella de vino y una copa en una mano y dos copas más en la otra. Rachel puso los ojos en blanco pero se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Quinn caminó detrás de ella, en silencio.

Ella se ubicó para lavar los platos y Quinn se quedó en su derecha para secar los trastos que ella le pasara.

- Dejá vu -dijo Quinn sonriendo. Rachel la miró-. Bueno. En realidad no es un dejá vu porque no _siento_ que lo viví, lo viví en realidad. ¿Recuerdas?

- Si -dijo volviendo su mirada al vaso que estaba lavando. El día al que se refería Quinn era aquél en el que se tuvieron que juntar para hacer el trabajo de Biología, y sus dedos se tocaron sin querer y Rachel, dentro de sí, aunque la rubia no se haya dado cuenta, sintió que algo se movió. Algo se sintió diferente-. Lo recuerdo.

- Parece un recuerdo tan lejano -suspiró Quinn.

- Si -dijo, todavía mirando hacia el vaso y se lo pasó a la rubia a su lado. Quinn se quedó en silencio. No quería molestarla. Y Rachel no hablaba porque no sabía que decir, porque no sentía que tenía que decir algo, en realidad.

. . . .

Durante la noche no pasó mucho más que ellas dos en el living, mirando a sus padres reírse un poco por el efecto del vino. Era gracioso escuchar las ocurrencias que salían de la boca de Evan, lo que sorprendió a Quinn, pues no conocía aquel lado del serio de los Berry.

- Quinn, te estás durmiendo -dijo Rachel en voz baja. Quinn negó con la cabeza, pero sus ojos se estaban cerrando y estaba cabeceando para los lados. Rachel rió un poco-. Si, Fabray, te estás quedando dormida. Ven.

Quinn la siguió escaleras arriba. Lo único que quería era tirarse en una cama y dormir. Tenía mucho sueño. Rachel abrió la puerta de su habitación y dejó que entrara. La porrista la miró, como pidiéndole permiso, ella asintió sonriendo.

- Acuéstate ahí y ponte cómoda -dijo y la rubia se dejó caer boca abajo sobre el medio de la cómoda cama de Rachel.

- Rachel -dijo, con su boca contra el colchón, y apoyó el costado izquierdo de su cabeza para hablar más claramente. La morena estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta para irse.

- ¿Qué sucede, Quinn? -preguntó, todavía sosteniendo el picaporte entre sus dedos.

- ¿Sería mucha molestia si te pidiera que me abrazaras? -preguntó, sin esperanzas de que sucediera algo en absoluto, pero no tenía nada que perder. Quinn no escuchó que le dijera nada y en respuesta escuchó el click del cerrar de la puerta. Dejó salir un triste y largo suspiro que se cortó en cuanto sintió que el colchón se hundía en algún lugar cercano a sí misma.

- ¿Cucharita? -preguntó Rachel a su lado. Quinn sonrió débilmente. Tenía sueño, pero éso no le iba a impedir disfrutar de lo que estaba sucediendo. Asintió. Escuchó que Rachel golpeaba levemente el colchón, indicándole que se hiciera más para arriba-. Acomódate por favor.

Quinn se movió de manera lenta y sin ganas.

- ¿Grande o chiquita?

- Chiquita -respondió Quinn y luego de que se terminó de acomodar la morena pasó su brazo derecho sobre su cadera, haciendo de la cuchara grande y apretándose contra la espalda de la rubia delante suyo.

- ¿Así está bien? -preguntó en voz baja.

- Perfecto -respondió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano derecha de Rachel apoyada sobre su cadera posesivamente-. Feliz año nuevo, Rachel. Ojalá que éste sea mucho mejor que el anterior.

- Ojalá -sonrió, apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro derecho de la rubia y pudo ver que ya había cerrado los ojos. Era tan adorable. Se veía tan indefensa. No pudo evitar darle un beso en su mejilla expuesta-. Feliz año para ti también.


	20. Promise to Try

Bueno, sigamos con la historia. Espero que hayan pasado un buen Año Nuevo, yo admito que el mío estuvo mejor de lo que creí que iba a ser. Bueno! Estuve escribiendo bastante, así que quizás, el hecho de que yo tenga que empezar el curso de ingreso para la facu no me va a complicar mucho las cosas. Ya estoy por empezar a escribir el capítulo 23, por lo que estoy a sólo ocho capítulos de terminar. Si Dios quiere, los termino antes de que me llegue el materioal que tengo que llevar hecho para empzar, y todos contentos :) Igualmente voy a seguir subiend Martes y Jueves como vengo haciendo durante este último tiempo.

SE VIENE EL FABERRY JUICE! OH, SI. No en este capítulo, pero ya se **_VIENE_**.

**Formalidades**: Glee y sus personajes son de Ryan Murphy, pero los errores y las situaciones en las uqe se ven envueltos dichos personajes salieron de mi cabecita. Los errores también son míos, lastimosamente.

**Length**: ~4600

* * *

Capítulo 19: "_Promise to Try_" (Madonna)

Las vacaciones de invierno habían llegado a su fin y ya era hora de comenzar las clases de nuevo, por mucho que Quinn no tuviera muchas ganas de levantarse temprano. Las mañanas de invierno eran perfectas para quedarse a dormir hasta tarde, anclada a su cálida y cómoda cama y tapada hasta la nuca. Pero bueno, no siempre se puede tener lo que se quiere así que Quinn se levantó por más que no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Sin embargo, sonreía, porque vería a Rachel, después de no haberla visto desde la cena de Año Nuevo.

Se fue a bañar, por suerte la cálida agua caliente acariciando su piel congelada la relajaba, pero en cuanto cerró la lluvia y abrió la cortina para salir, el frio se coló por su piel hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Dios, ese invierno estaba de verdad frío. Se enrolló el toeallón al rededor de su torso y se apresuró en volver a su habitación, el viento que provocaba su corrida golpeaba bruscamente contra sus brazos y sus piernas y congelaba su cuerpo aún más. Le gustaría estar con la morena porque ella sabría qué hacer para que entrara en calor.

Sucia, Quinn. Sucia.

Sonrió para sí misma, poniendo los ojos en blanco y, como si Rachel hubiera estado ahí, su cuerpo comenzó poco a poco a calentarse. Igualmente, le hubiera gustado que la diva hubiera estado ahí para calentarla. Para ser honesta, y sin dobles sentidos ni nada pervertido o por el estilo, le hubiera gustado que estuviera ahí para abrazarla un rato. Como la noche de Año Nuevo. Se sentó a los pies de su cama y admitó un rato sus alrededores y suspiró. Tenía que hacer algo. Necesitaba a Rachel en su vida nuevamente porque le hacía bien. _Muy_ bien, a decir verdad.

. . . .

- Buen día -sonrió Judy al ver a su hija aparecer en la cocina. Quinn le sonrió-. Comienzan las clases de nuevo.

- Si -dijo dejando salir un quejido mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina. Judy le puso su tasa de té caliente en frente. Ella le sonrió mientras la sostenía entre sus manos y tomaba un sorbo.

- Al final no me contaste que pasó cuando se fueron con Rachel a su habitación -dijo Judy sentándose frente a ella.

- O claramente no lo recuerdas porque tomaste demasiado -rió Quinn. Judy se sorprendió ante la posibilidad. ¿Podría ser? Quinn no la había dejado manejar esa noche. Suspiró-. No sucedió nada. Nos besamos, antes de comer. Pero... La detuve antes de que pasaran cosas de las que sabía que se iba a arrepentir. Quiero decir, ella obviamente sigue con Finn -suspiró de nuevo-. Y después de que ustedes comenzaran a tomar, me llevó a su habitación porque me estaba quedando dormida sentada en el sillón. Le pedí si no le molestaría abrazarme hasta que me quedara dormida. Y así lo hizo.

- Entonces fue una noche bastante productiva -sonrió su madre-. Cuando entramos con Michael a buscarte, Rachel seguía allí. Y estaba despierta.

- ¿En serio? Pensé que se había quedado dormida.

- No -sonrió, agitando su cabeza.

- Pero di un paso adelante y dos atrás -torció sus labios.

- Ella sigue enojada conmigo. Y tiene toda la razón del mundo. Es sólo que... A veces me gustaría poder volver el tiempo atrás y tener un poco más de... Valentía. Si pudiera viajara al pasado y decirle a mi estúpida y superficial yo de ese tiempo que deje de importarle lo que dicen los demás y simplemente se concentre en ella, en Rachel, no estaríamos en esta situación. Ella no estaría con Finn. Y yo estaría con ella.

- Tienes que dejar de pensar tanto en el pasado, hija. Concentrate en el hoy, porque es un presente que Dios nos regala y nos bendice con él. E, incluso aunque sientas que no podrías estar peor, piensa en las cosas buenas que tienes, y no te preocupes por las cosas sobre las que no tienes control alguno. Concentrate en vivir el ahora y en disfrutarlo, por sobre todo.

- Gracias por no hecharme de la casa -dijo Quinn mientras bajaba la taza sobre la mesa.

- Nunca haría éso. Tengo mis creencias, si; pero también creo en tí. Todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme a ello, y creo que va a ser un poco chocante verte a tí con alguna otra chica, haciendo cosas que estoy acostumbrada a ver a un hombre y una mujer hacer. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, supongo. Pero nunca dudes de que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, sin importar nada.

- De verdad lo aprecio. Estoy agradecida de que seas mi madre -dijo y Judy no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Quinn se levantó y la abrazó-. Te amo, mami.

Su vieja yo no le hubiera dicho nada de éso a su madre, pero simplemente estaba siguiendo su propio consejo: haciéndole saber a los que amaba que eran importantes para ella. Tenía que aprender a abrirse y a entender que no debía avergonzarse de expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta. Que estaba bien hacerlo y que era sano hacerlo. Ese tipo de cosas no se tienen que esconder ni pelear ni reprimir. Es importante hacerle saber éso a los que queremos. Ahora entendía.

Por éso tenía que seguir intentando hacérselo saber a Rachel.

. . . .

Estacionó en el estacionamiento de McKinley y se internó en los pasillos del edificio de la escuela. Puck estaba en su casillero, como siempre. Hablando con alguna de las porristas, como siempre; entreteniéndose hasta que ella llegara.

Sin embargo, su atención se dirigió hacia un Karofsky que se dirigía con un slushie en mano hacia donde estaba Rachel, mirando el horario en su casillero. Oh, no. No lo iba a permitir otra vez. Apresuró su paso para alcanzarlo. Ya lo había dejado pasar un vez; pero esa vez no lo iba a permitir.

- Ni se te ocurra -dijo acercándosele y apuntándolo con su dedo índice levantado. Karofsky la observó confundido, con el vaso todavía levantado-. Ni se te _ocurra_ volver a tirarle un vaso de Slushie otra vez en tu maldita vida.

- Okay -respondió, su rostro neutral. Quinn dejó caer sus cejas en confusión. ¿Tan fácil se lo había dejado?

- ¿Gracias? -dijo sorprendida de que en verdad haya sido tan fácil convencer a David Karofsky, jugador del equipo de fútbol del colegio, de que dejara en paz a Rachel Berry, integrante del club Glee y, para todos excepto ella y _quizás_ sus compañeros en el coro, último eslabón de la cadena alimenticia de la secundaria McKinley.

- No me agradezcas todavía -dijo David-. Si no quieres que se lo tire a ella, está bien. Pero ya compré este granizado y no es el sabor que me gusta, así que a alguien se lo tengo que tirar.

- Oh... -dijo y sintió como el hielo golpeaba su rostro, como si mil agujas estuvieran atravesando su piel; el granizado del slushie colándose por el cuello de su remera.

- Te lo buscaste -dijo Karofsky mientras se iba.

- Si, si. Lo sé -dijo Quinn sacándose el hielo de los ojos y comenzó a camnira hacia el baño, pero no sin antes tirarle una mirada a Rachel, que la miraba boquiabierta.

Por lo menos había logrado causar una buena impresión. Lástima que le había costado la linda ropa que llevaba puesta.

Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser bañada en granizado hubiera tratado de no ponerse su remera favorita. Pero supuso que Rachel lo valía.

No, no lo supuso. Lo _sabía_. Y un slushie no la iba a sacar de su buen humor. Éso ya no tenía efectos sobre ella.

. . . .

- Quinn. Te das cuenta de que tienes la ropa manchada, ¿No? Con azul -le dijo Puck durante la hora de Español. Quinn asintió.

- Slushie -fue lo único que respondió mientras compiaba la tabla de conjugaciones que había copiado el señor Schue en el pizarrón.

- ¿Quién te lo tiró? -preguntó enojado-. Lo voy a encontrar y le voy a romper la cara. DIme su nombre.

- No, Puck. No importa. Déjalo así -dijo ella. No estaba en una asignatura en la que tuvieran algo de privacidad para hablar sobre el asunto y, además, no se sentía con ganas de hablarlo. Tampoco tenía ganas de hacer del asunto un problema más grande del que en realidad era.

. . . .

Tres de la tarde: reunión del club Glee.

- Señor Schue. Tengo otra pesentación para hacer -dijo Quinn en cuanto Schuerter entró. Asintió y la rubia caminó hacia el frente-. Me gustaría haber elegido una canción en la que cantáramos todos juntos, porque es divertido cantar con ustedes -sonrió-. Pero hay canciones que necesito cantar sola, porque son personales -sus compañeros le sonrieron compasivamente-. Esta canción es de Madonna. Lo sé, ya los debí haber cansado, pero bueno, justo se dió la coincidencia de que la canción que encontré era de ella. Pero bueno. Vamos al punto. Esta canción se llama "_Promise to Try_". Y está dedicada a Rachel -dijo y algunos en el frente dejaron caer sus cejas. Santana entrecerró los ojos y Brittany sonrió. Finn también sonrió, un poco, pero parecía confundido. El señor Schue, a su derecha, la miraba sonriente-. Porque, como todos saben y han podido ver, la he utilizado durante el último año y medio como una bolsa de golpear. Descargando mis frustraciones en contra de ella y divirtiéndome a costas de su malestar. Rachel -dijo tratando de captar su atención, pero la morena simplemente no parecía querer hacerlo-. Esta canción es para tí. Sé que no significa nada. Pero es una forma de decirte que lo siento de verdad.

. . . .

- Estoy orgulloso de tí, Quinn. Más allá de que has empezado a abrirte con nosotros para dejarnos acostumbrarnos a tu voz, has aprendido a dejar las cosas del pasado en el pasado y a pedir perdón, que no lo hace cualquiera.

- Y más una con su orgullo -dijo Puck desde el fondo, provocando una risa general. Quinn le sonrió burlonamente y puso los ojos en blanco. Rachel la observó desde su asiento. Conocía la canción que Quinn oficialmente le había cantado a ella (conocía la discografía completa hasta la fecha de la señora Ciccone, a decir verdad), y hubiera llorado de no haber sido porque estaba en el medio de una reunión del club Glee. Suspiró. Era hora de aclarar algunas cosas. Pero no tenía ganas de hablar sobre ellas.

Por éso, al final de la clase, se acercó al señor Schue y le pidió que la dejara pasar a cantar. Él como siempre, asintió y gesticuló para que pasara al frente. No se presentó y les hizo unas señas a los integrantes de la banda, indicándoles las notas de la canción.

_Your heart is not open, so I must go_

_The spell has been broken, I loved you so._

_Freedom comes when you learn to let go._

_Creation comes when you learn to say no._

_You were my lesson, I had to learn._

_I was your fortress you had to burn_

_Pain is a warning that something's wrong_

_I pray to God that it won't be long_

_There's nothing left to try,_

_there's no plce left to hide._

_There's no greater power_

_then the power of good-bye_

_You're heart is not open,_

_so I must go_

_The spell has been broken_

_I loved you so_

_You were my lesson I had to learn_

_I was your fortress._

_There's nothing left to try,_

_there's no place left to hide._

_There's no greater power,_

_than the power of good-bye._

_There's nothing left to lose._

_There's no more heart to bruise,_

_there's no greater power_

_than the power of good-bye._

_Learn to say good-bye_

_I yearn to say good-bye._

Rachel no lo dijo en voz alta, pero Quinn sabía que esa canción era una respuesta a la anterior que ella había cantado. En parte había dado respuesta a la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza.

¿Por _qué_ parecía que Rachel la estaba evitando?

En realidad no le respondió toda la respuesta si no que le confirmó que sí, en efecto, la estaba evitando. ¿Por qué? Quinn no habría podido decir. Pero tenía la leve sensación de que se trataba por lo que había sucedido durante las vacaciones de invierno.

. . . .

- ¿Por qué me nombraste? -le preguntó sorpresivamente Rachel a Quinn luego de la reunión del club Glee. La rubia se volteó a verla-. Alguien podría haber sospechado.

- La verdad, éso ya no me importa. Y respeto el hecho de que quieras mantener tu relación con Finn. Exactamente por éso fue que no dije nada relacionado con los hechos sucedidos en las vacaciones de invierno, porque me diste a entender que estás arrepentida. Estar arrepentida como yo lo estoy por haberte hecho todo lo que te hice -Rachel intentó interrumpirla-. No, déjama hablar, por favor. Nunca me ha gustado pasar a cantar frente a ustedes porque simplemente no sentía que fuera lo suficientemente buena como las suyas. Pero esto no se trata de mi voz. Es acerca de hacerte saber lo que siento por tí y que no me voy a rendir porque se que, un poco me sigues queriendo. Y voy a probarte que valgo la pena, a pesar de todas las estupideces que hice -dijo. Rachel sonrió por dentro. "_Buena recuperada, Fabray_", pensó-. Como tú hiciste durante las últimas semanas antes de irte, yo también lo voy a hacer. Incluso aunque mi voz no llega a ser tan buena como la tuya y no logro lucirme, no me importa. Mis prioridades ahora son otras. Te quiero a tí.

Quinn se fue, cerrando su casillero, y caminó con la frente en alto hasta que se aseguró de que Rachel no la podía ver más. En cuanto se cercioró de aquello, se susurró a sí misma, tapándose la boca.

- Oh, Dios -respiró, casi quedándose sin aire-. Ya está. Ya se lo dijiste.

. . . .

Las días que siguieron fueron más o menos lo mismo. Quinn caminaba por el pasillo del colegio y de repente estaba bañada en slushie, y se veía obligada a desviarse al baño de mujeres a limpiarse lo más posible. No le molestaba, en realidad. Siempre se repetía a sí misma que se lo merecía y que éso no era nada comparado a lo que Rachel pasaba cuando _ella_ se encargaba de hacerle su vida miserable. Puck sólo se enojaba más, porque ella no quería decirle quién era su agresor, así el le podía romper la cara, como bien había dicho. Hasta que un día, lo presenció.

Quinn iba caminando tranquila. No había recibido ni un solo slushie y creyó que quizás ya se habían cansado. Pero no. Al contrario. Pudo ver a Karofsky desde el fondo del pasillo venir junto con Azimio. Sabía lo que iba a suceder, así que se preparó mentalmente para recibirlo. Cerró los ojos ante aquella sensación de agujas atravesando su piel. Pero esta vez le habían tirado más de un vaso. Al parecer habían vertido un embace de un litro entero sobre ella. Pudo escuchar a Puck acercarse desde kilómetros, pues venía gritando.

- Muy maduro, Karofsky. Muy maduro -dijo Quinn mientras se sacaba el hielo del rostro. Puck se acerca a ellos e intenta golpear a David, pero ella lo detuvo.

- ¿Por qué me detienes? Déjame romperles la cara, así no se te acercarán más -dijo rojo de ira.

- No, Puck. Me lo merezco. Yo he provocado este tipo de cosas antes, y ahora sólo las estoy pagando -pudo tranquilizarlo y Karofsky y Azimio se fueron riendo y festejando.

- Quinn. No sé qué es lo que intentas hacer, pero no puedes dejar que te traten así -dijo. Luego de que sus agresores se hayan ido ella comenzó su caminata al baño para limpiarse. Sabía que Puck no iba a entrar ahí, además. Seguía teniendo una reputación que mantener. Y en parte lo intimidaba un poco entrar al baño de mujeres, pero no quería admitirlo. Según él, cosas _raras_ sucedían ahí adentro -y no del tipo de cosas raras que le gustaban a él-.

. . . .

Rachel estaba en su casillero, observando el horario pegado en la puerta para organizar los libros que tenía que llevar, cuando escuchó que la llamaban.

- Tu -era Puck que pasaba caminando por atrás de ella y le hacía señas para que lo siguiera.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Rachel caminando detrás de él, que se detuvo delante de la puerta del baño de mujeres, Ella lo miró sin comprender qué se suponía que estaban haciendo allí.

- Entra ahí y haz algo -dijo Puck empujándola levemente para que entrara al baño. Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

En cuanto entró, se dió cuenta qué era por lo que estaba tan serio el chico del mohicano. O mejor dicho, por _quién_ era que estaba tan serio. Dentro estaba Quinn, tratando de quitarse lo más posible de hielo y de colorante del rostro. La ropa ya era un caso perdido.

- Deberías traerte mudas de ropa. Así te puedes cambiar después de que te hacen un facial con un slushie -fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Quinn se volteó a verla mientras se pasaba papel madera contra la mejilla. Al parecer algo sorprendida de verla.

- Gracias -sonrió, pero podía ver que Rachel estaba algo incómoda al interactuar con ella-. Lo voy a tener muy en cuenta; puesto que es bastante razonable y lógico.

- Después de un tiempo, te acostumbra y te adaptas -comentó-. No dejes que te afecte.

- En realidad, lo único que me molesta de todo ésto, es el hecho de que me arruinan mi ropa favorita. Pero, dejando eso de lado, no me siento mal en absoluto. Me lo merezco, yo misma me lo busqué y ahora estoy pagando lo que hice -Rachel la miró sacarse el resto de la bebida del rostro.

- Bueno. Creo que me voy -dijo. Ahora que había visto que la rubia se encontraba bien, ya podía irse. Quinn la miró mientras abría la puerta para salir del baño.

- Adiós -respondió, pero la puerta ya se había cerrado.

- ¿Y? -preguntó Noah, que estaba apoyado contra la pared de enfrente-. ¿Qué sucedió?

- Nada, Noah. Ella está bien. No necesitaba mi ayuda, en realidad. Lo está manejando mucho mejor que yo.

- Espero que no se le haya ocurrido hacer alguna estupidez -dijo Noah dejando salir un suspiro y apoyándose nuevamente en la pared. Delante de ellos pasó Santana, que entró al baño. Puck y Rachel se miraron aterrados. Que Quinn y Santana estuvieran juntas en un mismo cuarto, sin gente entre medio, era peligroso. No había que tentar a la suerte.

- Santana -dijo Rachel, agarrándola del brazo y evitando que la latina entrara al baño.

- ¿Qué quieres, RuPaul?

- No estábamos preguntando, aquí con Noah -empezó Rachel, mirando al chico a su lado; no se le ocurría nada.

- Si nos querías ayudar con la tarea de Historia -dijo Puck. Rachel lo miró arrugando la nariz, gritándole internamente lo ingenuo que había sido al preguntarle éso. Santana lo miró con una expresión parecida.

- Puck, ni siquiera voy a Historia -dijo, y liberando su brazo de las manos de Rachel, entró al baño-. Mira a quien tenemos aquí. La desaparecida.

Quinn volteó a ver quién era, pero ya tenía una idea.

- Hola, Santana -dijo, volviendo su mirada al espejo y continuando con el ritual.

- ¿Por qué estás actuando como una perra? -preguntó cortante, cruzándose de brazos. Típica posición de ataque de la latina.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Quinn sin muchas ganas de discutir.

- Ya no estás con Britt ni conmigo. Ni siquiera nos diriges la palabra. Actúas como si no existiéramos.

- Éso no se llama "actuar como una perra". Actuar como perra es lo que hace tú todo el tiempo; haciendo sentir mal a la gente sólo para sentirte mejor contigo misma. Lo que yo hago, en cambio, se llama "distanciarse".

- ¿Por qué te fuiste de las Cheerios?

- Porque siento que ya es tiempo de reordenar mis prioridades; y estar en las Cheerios ya no es importante.

- ¿Y Berry si? Primero recibir un slushie por ella y después la canción. Es bastante obvio.

- ¿Sabes qué? Si, Rachel es mi nueva prioridad. Y voy a recibir todos los slushies que sean necesarios para demostrárselo -dijo y para darle énfasis a lo que había dicho, tiró bruscamente el papel que había utilizado para limpiarse el rostro, al cesto de basura y se excusó del baño, dejándola a la latina sola y pensante.

. . . .

A fuera del baño se encontraban todavía Rachel y Puck, preguntándose si ya se habían matado las porristas. Pero en cuanto salió Quinn disparada del baño, Rachel le pegó una leve palmada en el antebrazo al chico y le gesticuló con la cabeza que la siguiera. Ella, por su parte, no podía hacer nada. Sería mejor que dejara a Noah encargarse de la rubia.

. . . .

No le extrañó para nada que Rachel le haya hablado porque Puck la había obligado. Después de todo, todo lo que sucedió entre ellas fue gracias a ese beso en la casa de Puck. Todo lo que sucedió, sucedió a expensas de Puck. Él siempre sabía algo. Lo que lo hacía, más o menos, su confidente y cómplice, por sobre todo. Era como la única conexión entre ella y Rachel. De alguna manera, Puck siempre estaba involucrado en lo que sucedía entre ellas. El muérdago y el slushie fueron los dos últimos eventos en los que él tuvo algo que ver con la interacción entre ella y la morena.

Como Rachel le había dicho hacía ya tres días, Quinn comenzó a llevar una muda de ropa sin que Judy sospechara mucho. Le decía que era para después de la práctica con las Cheerios. Una muda de ropa para después de bañarse.

Los slushie facials se prolongaron al menos por dos semanas más. Dos semanas más en las que Quinn tenía que andar deteniendo a Puck para que no matara a Karofsky y dos semanas más de ropa arruinada. Pero, mágicamente, un día cesaron. David y Azimio ya no se le acercaban más. Incluso, cada vez que ella pasaba cerca de donde ellos estaban, parecía como si una especia de acción de repulsión fuera provocada sobre sus cuerpos, pues inmediatamente se alejaban de donde ella estaba.

Supuso que Puck había hecho algo después de alguna de las prácticas de football, y no pensó más en éso.

. . . .

Las cosas con Rachel habían sido complicadas. Pues habían vuelto a donde habían estado desde que ella volvió. Rachel parecía siempre molesta cuando ella intentaba acercarse a hablarle; pero no iba a dejar de hacerlo sólo porque la morena lo pedía así. Después de todo, le había prometido a Puck que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Pero a veces se cuestionaba si de verdad valía la pena. Es decir, Rachel se veía bastante bien con Finn; y éso es más de lo que ella nunca pudo hacer. La vida de Rachel era más simple sin ella en su vida. Y más sin ella intentando hacerle sus días miserables. La vida de la morena era perfecta ahora que ya no le tiraban slushies. Quinn supuso que lo mejor sería dejarlo así. La noche que pensó acerca de la posibilidad de dejar de pelear, de dejar de intentar ganársela de vuelta, lloró. Lloró mucho. Pero tenía que dejarla ser, tenía que dejarla volar. Rachel estaba claramente mejor sin ella; y ella, si la amaba, tenía que desear que la morena sea feliz, sin importar si alcanzaba la felicidad con ella o sin ella. Tendría que estar contenta que la vida de la diva estaba mejorando de una vez por todas. Tendría que conformarse con éso, en vez de entrometerse en su vida, y hacer que la bese y la abrace. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en cómo debería sentirse Rachel acerca de lo que ella estaba haciendo. Y fue ahí que se dió cuenta de que no había cambiado tanto como ella creía. Seguía siendo igual de egoísta. Durante las últimas semanas sólo estuvo pensando en ella misma. En nadie más. Quizás todo había sido producto de su imaginación y en realidad Rachel ya la había superado y de verdad ya no la quería más; y que probablemente sólo se confundió durante sus momentos de proximidad pues porque antes, cuando estaban solas, solían hacer éso todo el tiempo; pero, una vez que vio a Finn, debió haberse sentido horrible y se debe haber arrepentido al instante. Sentía que ella sólo la confundía y hacía su vida más difícil. Así que decidió que ya era hora de aprender a saber cuándo había que darse por vencida. La sabiduría recae también en saber cuándo es inteligente retirarse.

Tenía miedo, sí; porque no sabía cómo iba a hacer sin Rachel. Pero ya no importaba lo que ella quisiera, sino lo que fuera mejor para la diva. Lo único que podía esperar era que Dios le regalara paciencia para dejar que el tiempo sane su herida. Sólo podía esperar.

. . . .

Los días fueron pasando mientras el invierno avanzaba. Quinn dejó de cantar en el club Glee, más que nada porque no sentía ganas de cantar solos, lo que captó la atención del señor Schue.

- No, señor Schuester, no tengo problemas con mi voz. Gracias a usted pude comprender que cada uno resalta en diferentes formas. Pero, simplemente, no me siento con ganas como para cantar solos. Pero no se preocupe. Cuando sienta que necesito cantar un solo, usted sabe, para expresarme, no tenga dudas de que lo voy a hacer -William sonrió compasivamente.

- Ok, Quinn. Tenía miedo de que ya no te sintieras perteneciente -dijo dejando salir un suspiro de alivio. Quinn le sonrió.

- No se preocupe. Sólo estoy un poco cansada -respondió. Y, en parte, lo estaba.

Cada vez que Finn y Rachel pasaban cerca de ella, miraba al lado contrario. De verdad se le hacía muy difícil salirse del camino de la felicidad de la diva porque los celos la atacaban enseguida. Los celos, y Puck que comenzaba a conspirar ideas para raptar a Rachel y llevarla a otro lugar para que ella y Quinn estuvieran solas y de alguna manera conseguir borrarle la memoria a Finn para que se olvidara de que estaba saliendo con Berry.

Dios, a veces se cuestionaba si Puck estaba hablando seriamente acerca de ese tipo de ideas. Porque pareciera que de verdad pensara hacerlo.

Lo que se vivía repitiendo para no sentirse tan mal al ver a Rachel sonreírle a Finn era aquella frase que ya se había vuelto un mantra para ella. "Me lo merezco, me lo merezco".

Pero, maldita sea, la necesitaba tanto.

. . . .

Deberían de ser las cuatro de la mañana del lunes. Se tenía que levantar temprano para ir a la escuela, pero algo la levantó en el medio de la noche. Necesitaba a Rachel y tenía que hacerle saber lo que sentía. Las formas anteriores no funcionaron, así que decidió utilizar un método bastante viejo -pero no tan viejo como el de hablar- y prendió la luz de su habitación; abrió el cajón de su escritorio, y sacó una hoja blanca y una lapicera.

Si no se lo podía decir -en parte porque a Rachel le molestaba hablar con ella, al parecer- se lo iba a escribir.


	21. Yellow

Bueno, acá está el siguiente capítulo. Ya se viene el Faberry JuiceTM en el capítulo que viene! Oh, si. Ya era hora. Encima me estuve _entrenando_ para que éste smooth estuviera mucho mejor que la primer escena de _íntima_ entre Faberry y así les gustara a todas. Se lo mostré a mi hermano y le gustó –pero es hombre (?)-. Bueno, nada. Ya cada vez estamos más cerca de terminar esta historia. Se vienen más partes graciosas, algo de drama, más Faberry JuiceTM, por _todo_ el Faberry JuiceTM que no tuvo esta historia –POSTA- y más.

Ok, los dejo para que sigan leyendo. De vuelta, gracias a todos por comentar y leer. Me encanta que comenten y me mande PMs.

**Formalidades**: Glee y sus personajes son de Ryan Murphy. Los errores, por otro lado, son míos. :B

**Lengh**t: 5700

Capítulo 20: "_Yellow_"

Mientras se encontraba parada en el medio del salón, trataba de encontrar una forma en que las palabras salieran de manera correcta, pero no lo lograba. Su mente estaba en blanco y, a pesar de que abría su boca para hablar, no conseguía emitir ni un solo sonido.

En frente de Quinn estaba _ella_, con su hermoso cabello negro, ondulado y reluciente, que caía, descansando, sobre sus hombros. El tipo de mirada con que la observaba no era reconocible al instante; en sus ojos observaba duda mezclada con preocupación. Era una mirada algo típica de Rachel Berry porque, si bien decía muchas cosas, a la vez no decía nada.

El estómago le daba mil vueltas y tenía ganas de salir corriendo y que Rachel se olvidara de que ella la había llamado durante el receso al salón del club Glee para hablar de algo _importante_.

Habían pasado ya cuatro semanas desde las vacaciones de invierno y Quinn y Rachel apenas habían interactuado, poniendo a la rubia más y más nerviosa. No entendía bien por qué.

La ex porrista miraba hacia todas partes, esquivando la mirada severa de Rachel. No la podía mirar a los ojos, no podía mantener contacto visual. En parte por como la miraba la morena frente a ella, y también porque se había prometido que la iba a dejar en paz. De igual manera, esa iba a ser la última vez que se interpusiera en su camino, pues luego de entregarle lo que le tenía que dar, pensaba seguir su propio consejo y dejarla ser feliz.

Nunca estuvo tan nerviosa. Ni siquiera cuando tuvo que leer su poema frente a ella o cantar frente a ella, o esa vez que el señor Stapleton le sacó el poema que estaba escribiendo y lo leyera en voz alta, provocando que más de uno se riera y Rachel mirara hacia otro lado.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Quinn? -preguntó luego de un rato del más incómodo silencio. Ella titubeó por unos segundos pero decidió mandar todo al demonio y sacó un papel de su bolsillo, evidenciando que había sido arrugado millones de veces por sus temblorosas manos.

Había estado pensando mucho en aquel momento durante las semanas que pasaron, analizando qué podría pasar y muchas veces tiró aquel papel lejos de su vista después de haberlo escrito; pero se había decidido. Tenía que hacer algo para que aquel dolor que le molestaba por las noches, cuando se encontraba sola y tenía tiempo de pensar, desapareciera.

Recordó lo que había sucedido durante el tiempo antes de que sucediera lo de su primer beso con ella en la casa de Puck. Nunca le había caído bien Rachel, por algo se había encargado de torturarla sin descanso durante los últimos años desde que tenían once; pero algo había cambiado y ella nunca se había puesto a ver qué había sido. No sabía si había sido acerca de ella, o de Rachel, pero ya no la veía de la misma manera. Al menos, no como antes. No podía dejar de pensar en ella cuando no estaba cerca y cuando se encontraban en el mismo lugar no podía evitar sentir una sensación graciosa y extraña en el estómago que al principio confundía con síntomas post-embarazo.

Miró al blanco gastado del papel, marcado por sus huellas digitales por doquier y la miró a Rachel.

- Toma -dijo con la voz temblorosa mientras estiraba su brazo con el papel en su dirección. Ella la miraba todavía algo confundida.

En cuanto lo tomó, Quinn desapareció de su vista.

. . . .

Durante la tarde, Quinn no sabía si dirigirse al club Glee y quedarse como una cobarde escondida en el baño de mujeres a esperar a que la Tierra la tragara, o que muriera trágicamente de un ataque al corazón. De verdad no quería ir, pero tenía que hacerlo. Además, quería verla, supuso. Quizás si cantaba un poco, el nerviosismo se le iría.

El señor Schuester les había asignado una tarea en la que prepararan una canción que hablara sobre el amor, o sobre cómo se sentían al estar enamorados -puesto que estaban a dos semanas del Día de San Valentín-; y Quinn, definitivamente, se sentía nerviosa pensando en aquel complejo sentimiento.

Para distraerse un poco y lograr, de paso, abstraerse de la realidad por un momento; se dirigió a la biblioteca y se internó en el pasillo de música, en busca de partituras.

. . . .

- Muy bien, chicos. ¿Quién quiere pasar primero? -preguntó el señor Schue juntando sus manos de la misma manera vigorosa de siempre. Sabía que Rachel lo iba a hacer de inmediato, y Mercedes y Santana parecían pensar en hacer lo mismo que la diva; pero Quinn necesitaba cantar primero porque _de verdad_ necesitaba sacarse la angustia del pecho pues le oprimía en su interior. Levantó su mano inmediatamente, provocando que el señor Schue se iluminara al sonreír; contento porque se voluntariara por primera vez en ya mucho tiempo, supuso Quinn. Le hizo señas para que pasara-: Muy bien, Quinn. Ven aquí.

Mientras avanzaba hacia el frente, junto al piano, pudo sentir como Rachel la seguía con la mirada; pero ella simplemente mantuvo sus ojos pegados al suelo.

- Esta canción se llama "_The Scientist_" -comenzó a decir Quinn mientras le entregaba unas partituras a Brad y se posicionaba de vuelta en frente del pizarrón- y es la canción que se acerca a lo que siento en este momento; en relación al amor y todo éso.

Tenía miedo, por supuesto. Lo podía sentir en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente mientras la música comenzaba a aflorar del piano. Cerró sus ojos, estirando sus brazos hacia abajo y abriendo sus manos, haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar que la presión se fuera; y se concentró en sólo escuchar las notas que sonaban. No volvió a abrir los ojos pues Rachel estaba _justo_ en frente de ella.

Su voz temblaba sólo un poco cuando comenzó a cantar, pero trató de tranquilizarse y llegar a las notas correctas. No lo quería hacer, pero abrió los ojos. Miró a Rachel por un momento, que la observaba algo preocupada -a juzgar por sus cejas levemente bajas-, otra vez. Sus ojos brillaban, pero no la miró por mucho más tiempo y desvió su mirada hacia la pared del fondo.

En cuanto la canción terminó, el señor Schuester fue el primero en aplaudir.

- ¡Muy bien, Quinn! Éso estuvo genial -dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Ella se limitó a sonreírle y se dirigió a su asiento-. Extrañamos tu voz.

Mercedes, a su izquierda, se le acercó y la zarandeó levemente por su hombro.

- Bien hecho, chica -le dijo sonriendo.

- Gracias -dijo tímidamente. En realidad mucho no le importaba lo que le dijeran los demás; no era pro despreciarlos ni nada por el estilo, pero sólo quería escuchar lo que Rachel tuviera para decirle. Pero, obviamente, no le iba a decir nada, como había hecho en las últimas semanas que pasaron.

Quinn recordó que cuando todo había empezado entre ella y Rachel, no podía lograr imaginarse cómo sería ella fuera de la escuela. Incluso, a veces tenía fantasías de que la morena la invitaba a su casa a hacer tarea de Biología y que la llevaba a su habitación para besarse en la cama. En _su_ cama; pero en ese tiempo no quería admitirlo y menos aún quería pensarlo. Sin embargo, solía imaginárselo en cualquier lugar, siempre intentando ocultar el leve sonrojo que aparecía sobre sus mejillas al estar pensando aquella _barbaridad _en medio de la gente; pero no podía evitar sonreír ante la idea y morderse el labio.

Cuando era pequeña y las cosas no salían bien y se sentía mal, tendía a hacer ese tipo de cosas; aislarse de la realidad y pensar en cosas que la hacían sentir bien, que la hacían olvidar de que todo estaba mal.

. . . .

Luego de que cantaran Mercedes y Santana, el siguiente fue Kurt, cosa que le extrañó a Quinn. Y por la mirada del señor Schue, a él también le había extrañado que Rachel no hubiera saltado automáticamente de su asiendo después de que ella se sentara para ser la siguiente en cantar. La diva simplemente se quedó sentada en su silla durante todo el resto de la clase, simplemente observando a quienes pasaron. No habló en ningún momento y su posición denotaba lo rígida y tensa que se sentía. Éso ponía nerviosa a Quinn; pensar que muy probablemente la morena estaba así por lo que había sucedido a la mañana _y_ durante la práctica del club Glee.

. . . .

La clase terminó y Quinn se levantó para irse a su casillero y agarrar algunas cosas que necesitaba antes de tener que partir a su casa.

. . . .

Al día siguiente el señor Schuester les comunicó que harían un pequeño viaje al parque en unas semanas más adelante; probablemente a finales de marzo, cuando comenzara la primavera.

- Hay dos razones por las que vamos a hacer este viaje. La primera; nos vamos a reconectar con nuestra raíz, la Madre Tierra -dijo. Kurt no quería tener que ver con nada de éso, pues no quería tener que lidiar con los molestos mosquitos y demás insectos horrendos-. Y la segunda, para que se unan otra vez, como un grupo, una fuerza imparable, para prepararnos mentalmente para las Regionales que están a la vuelta de la esquina.

Quinn, por su parte, estaba un poco entusiasmada. Le vendría bien un buen recuerdo de todos ellos pasándola bien, cantando al aire libre. Le haría bien un poco de diversión sana pues su humor la estaba hundiendo de vuelta. Pero ella sabía que lo que más le iba a hacer bien del viaje, era el hecho de que Rachel fuera. No podía esperar a que pasaran rápido los días; y parecía que faltara una eternidad, todavía estaba en _febrero_.

Maldita sea.

. . . .

La salida del sol le anunció a Quinn que ya era de mañana. Ella todavía se encontraba en su cama y su alarma comenzó a sonar. Estiró sus brazos, aun medio dormida; se tocó el estómago plano, extrañando por un momento sentir el bulto que cubría a Beth.

A veces solía pasarle éso; pensar en ella, pues había llegado a encariñarse. Creía que porque se había acostumbrado a estar así y le parecía extraño no estarlo. Pero ahora ya no le pasaba con tanta regularidad como cuando recién habían empezado el año escolar. Sin embargo, solía sucederle.

Era lunes, y tendría que estar un poco de mal humor por aquel hecho. Pero no, tenía una sonrisa plantada en su rostro que evidenciaba el hecho de que no era un lunes como cualquier otro. No. Era día de San Valentín y, si bien estaba sola, tenía una idea. El club Glee iba a hacer una presentación durante la fiesta del sábado, para festejar aquel día festivo, y Quinn le había preguntado al señor Schue si podía cantar un solo. Obviamente, el señor Schue, entusiasmado con la idea de que ella comenzara a participar de nuevo, le dijo que sí; y de inmediato le comunicó a Puck que iba a necesitar su ayuda nuevamente.

Las mañanas solían ser un poco silenciosas y de vez en cuando se alternaban con mañanas en las que ella y Judy se la pasaban hablando. Pero por alguna razón, Quinn se sentía muy sola; a pesar de que tenía a su madre y a Puck que siempre estaban con ella -incluso Puck comenzó a ir más seguido a cenar a la casa de las Fabray y Quinn hacía lo mismo, yendo de vez en cuando a ver películas con Puck y Emily, la Puckerman menor-.

Lo que solía ponerla de buen humor a veces era, al final de un día de tarea y más tarea, ir al club Glee; que si bien ya no participaba tanto como antes; podía ver a la diva en todo su esplendor. Se sentía acompañada y escuchada en algún punto, a pesar de que a veces Rachel no dejara de hablar. Pero ya no le molestaba escucharla departir a mil kilómetros por hora. Le gustaba escuchar el sonido de su voz.

Muchas veces, cuando se iba a dormir y su habitación oscura se iluminaba por la tormenta que sucedía afuera, le gustaba pensar que Rachel estaba acostada justo detrás de ella, abrazándola y protegiéndola de todo. Ese pensamiento era tan cálido y familiar, que solía llorar un poco, en silencio, hasta quedarse dormida.

. . . .

Era el segundo período de la mañana del lunes y Quinn se encontraba en la hora de Español con el señor Schue que se hallaba hablando de algo a lo que ella no parecía poder prestarle atención. Okay, a pesar de apreciarlo un montón y todo éso, no le divertía estar en horario de clases.

La ex porrista se encontraba mirando a su hoja en blanco, con su lapicera en mano y su cabeza descansando sobre su mano izquierda, cuyo brazo se apoyaba sobre la mesa por el codo y, de alguna manera, desde muy adentro de sus entrañas, aparecieron unas extrañas ganas de querer escribir su nombre junto al de Rachel; pero enseguida borró la idea de su mente por parecerle por demás estúpida e infantil. Se rió de sí misma, divertida por el estado en el que se encontraba. ¿Cuantos años tenía? ¿Diez? No, definitivamente no; pero Rachel tenía la capacidad para que ella actuara así.

Miró al pizarrón nuevamente, William al frente estaba borrando algo que había escrito, dando la espalda a la clase. Desvió su mirada hacia el primer banco de la segunda fila. Allí se encontraba Rachel, mirando hacia su carpeta con la cabeza baja, también apoyada sobre su mano, como Quinn, moviendo sus pies al son de una canción que tarareaba por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Quinn, que se encontraba cuatro asientos más atrás, en la tercera fila, la escuchara.

Se fijó nuevamente en su hermoso cabello negro oscuro y brillante, como se ve el cielo por las noches desde su ventana, o desde aquella colina a la que iban con Rachel; siempre tan perfectamente cuidado, con las ondulaciones que enmarcaban su hermoso rostro y que, a los ojos de la ex Cheerio, parecían _súper_ atractivas. Le encantaba.

Por un momento se le cruzó por la cabeza qué pensaría su ausente padre si supiera acerca de los pensamientos que se le solían pasar por la cabeza al mirar a Rachel Berry. De seguro la quemaría como a una bruja; y con más ganas aún, después del incidente que la involucraba junto con un cierto Noah Puckerman y un embarazo no buscado.

El timbre sonó en medio del silencio y la sacó de sus pensamientos. Cerró su carpeta y rápidamente agarró su bolso.

- Muy bien, chicos -dijo el señor Schuester ordenando su escritorio-. La clase ha terminado. Por favor, la próxima semana finjan _al menos_ estar vivos.

- Adiós, señor Schue -saludó riéndose por el comentario mientras salía del aula-. Nos vemos después.

- Adiós, Quinn -respondió levantando la mirada distraído. Seguramente estaba concentrado en preparar lo del campamento. Tratando de prepararse para todo.

Después de haber caminado como dos metros al salir del aula de clases, se volteó para ver salir a Rachel. Trató de disimular que lo estaba haciendo por esa razón y en cuanto estuvo fuera de su rango de visión, la miró mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a la que ella se encontraba; hacia su casillero, seguramente.

En cuanto la morena llegó a destino y se volteó para abrir la puerta del locker, Quinn se dio vuelta para que no se notara que en realidad la estaba mirando, y comenzó a caminar hacia su propio casillero.

Recordó que al principio de todo, luego de que se dieran el beso por jugar a la botellita, no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué era que la volvía loca Rachel. Le parecía insoportable pero había algo en ella de lo que no se cansaba nunca. Dejando de lado lo egocéntrica que tendía a ser alguna -muchas- veces, Rachel siempre fue buena con ella, aún después de todo lo que ella le había hecho durante el año anterior. Después del infierno en que había convertido su vida. Rachel era buena, amable y considerada a _veces_.

Mientras que sacaba unos libros de su casillero se dio cuenta de que siempre había estado enamorada de Rachel, sino que no quería admitirlo. Inconscientemente borraba cualquier pista que le dijera que de verdad sus sentimientos hacia Rachel eran mucho más fuertes que una pequeña atracción después de haberse besado con ella. Tenía miedo, seguramente, y por éso no lo quería admitir aquella barbaridad. ¿Qué pensarían de ella? Éso era lo que siempre se preguntaba. Lo que solía preguntarse.

Pero, incluso aunque peleara lo que sentía, Rachel siempre lograba hacerle sentir algo que la llenaba de júbilo. La hacía sonreír, y no cualquiera lo lograba. No después de que la echaran de su casa y tuviera que caminar por la vida, y por los pasillos de la escuela, con la prueba viviente e imborrable de aquella noche que hubiera preferido que no hubiera sucedido. Ese _pequeño_ desliz.

. . . .

Por fin había llegado la tarde y estaba en hora libre, así que decidió adelantarse un poco a los demás e ir al club Glee con treinta minutos de anticipación, caminando satisfecha de que el día por fin haya terminado.

Los pasillos de la secundaria William McKinley estaban cubiertos de guirnaldas de color rojo, y grandes corazones de cartulina por todos lados. Y en el pasillo que dirigía hacia la puerta principal estaba el gran cartel que anunciaba la fiesta del sábado para festejar San Valentín.

Al entrar,observó que el aula estaba vacía y oscura. Estiró su brazo hacia su izquierda y presionó el interruptor que prendió inmediatamente las luces, iluminando las sillas apiladas a un costado, la batería que tocaba Finn cada vez que podía, el blanco pizarrón y el negro y brillante piano que se encontraba cerrado. Quinn se sentó en el asiento de éste y lo abrió para comenzar a tocar algo por lo bajo.

Nadie lo sabía, pero cuando era más chica sus padres solían mandarla a lecciones de piano.

Pensó en alguna canción. Una que no fuera vieja porque le aburrían -a pesar de que tenían buenos arpegios y eran complicadas. Un reto para ella- así que se le vino "_Love Takes Over_" que tenía un buen arpegio de base y era bastante fácil de tocar. La interpretó tocando un arreglo simple, sólo los tonos bajos y de a una nota por vez, siempre manteniendo el compás.

Cerró los ojos por un momento. No le parecía estúpido hacer éso, ni tampoco le dio vergüenza porque, bueno, se encontraba sola en la habitación. Cantó, una y otra vez; siempre repitiendo el estribillo de la canción. Aumentó el volumen de su voz sólo un poco para poder alcanzar mejor las notas más agudas.

Quinn recordó, mientras seguía tocando los acordes, que el jueves de la semana anterior ella y Rachel habían tenido una discusión. Ya no recordaban en sí por _qué_ había sido, pero se acordaba lo último que había sucedido.

- Lo siento -dijo Quinn, cabizbaja. Siempre que se ponían a discutir sobre temas controversiales durante la hora de clases, la ex porrista solía _apasionarse_ un poco con sus puntos de vista; y sin querer, había comenzado a acalorarse un poco la pelea entre ella y Rachel que, obviamente, compartía un visión distina del tema en discusión. Pese a éso, Quinn se acercó a la morena luego de que terminara la clase, y se disculpó. Rachel la miró severamente, pero luego dejó caer sus hombros mientras que suspiraba.

- No estoy más enojada -dijo.

- No entiendo.

- No estoy más enojada, contigo. Me he portado bastante cortante en relación a tu persona y no me gusta. No me gusta estar enojada, porque luego de un rato se me pasa, pero como soy muy orgullosa no me disculpo; odio tener que pedir disculpas.

- Te entiendo -sonrió débilmente Quinn. De verdad la entendía. Era por éso que ella y Rachel chocaban tanto antes. Porque sus personalidades son ambas fuertes y con hambre de liderazgo.

- Pero Finn _sigue_ siendo mi novio; y éso impide que las cosas entre nosotras puedan fluir como ambas desearíamos. Una parte de mí -una parte muy grande a decir verdad, pero Rachel no lo quería decir- te sigue queriendo, como podrás haberte dado cuenta durante las vacaciones; y temo que si estamos juntas mucho tiempo, me confunda. Creo que en parte es por éso que he actuado de manera agresiva contigo.

Quinn sonrió, contenta porque Rachel ya no estuviera más enojada con ella; pero en parte triste, porque sabía que nunca la iba a tener. Su sonrisa se debilitó un poco, y miró hacia el suelo.

- Gracias -dijo, mirando sus pies en el suelo. Rachel estiró su mano y le acarició el brazo, provocando que los ojos de la rubia delante suyo se movieran, conectándose con su mirada. Le sonrió compasivamente. Deseaba poder abrazarla; pero sabía que una vez que lo hiciera, no la iba a querer soltar. Se miraron por largo tiempo, Rachel manteniendo el contacto físico.

Que ella estuviera con Finn iba más allá de si le gustaba o no; más allá de si quería estar con él o no. Que ella estuviera con él era importante. No lo hacía por ella sino por sus padres, que la amaron como si fuera su propia hija, aún aunque no lo fuera en realidad.

El timbre sonó y Rachel mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos más, sin querer irse.

- Me tengo que ir -dijo sonriendo y mirando como su mano se separaba del brazo de Quinn, que suspiró-. Adiós.

- Nos vemos.

. . . .

Y de repente, mientras se encontraba concentrada en no tocar mal y cantar bien, una voz sumamente familiar apareció de la nada misma y comenzó a acompañarla. Era _Rachel_, nadie más.

En cuanto se sentó al lado suyo se puso un poco nerviosa, desconcentrándola así de su objetivo de tocar bien y provocando que le errara a algunas notas; causando que se avergonzara y aumentando aún más su nivel de nerviosismo hasta que se puso roja.

Esa era la primera vez que ella y Rachel estaban solas en una misma habitación desde hacía ya seis semanas, pues el día de la discusión, el señor Stapleton seguía presente en el salón, así que no contó.

- Tranquila -le dijo amablemente. Quinn sonrió en sus adentros en cuanto sintió que la morena a su lado apoyaba una mano en su espalda baja, moviéndola de arriba a abajo, tratando de quitarle los nervios; y, si bien no había logrado concentrarse del todo nuevamente, pese al contacto físico -que, aunque fuera del mínimo, era el primero que tenían en casi dos meses; el del jueves pasado no contaba porque Quinn se sentía triste- que estaba teniendo con Rachel, trató de no volver a errarle a las notas.

En cuanto escuchó pasos entrando al salón, dejó de tocar. Se volteó delicadamente para ver que se trataba de Kurt y Mercedes, que las miraban algo extrañados. Probablemente porque se trataba de Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry. Sentadas juntas. Con la mano de Berry en la espalda baja de Fabray. Si. Seguramente era por éso.

- Hola -las saludaron. Quinn se limitó a responder el saludo y luego observó cómo Rachel se levantaba con unas partituras en su mano.

- Bueno, chicos; ésto es lo que vamos a cantar -dijo mientras les entregaba las hojas a Kurt y Mercedes; alcanzándole otro par a Brittany y Santana que habían llegado hacía unos momentos después que los otros dos. Quinn, por su parte, la miró fascinada por sus movimientos tan agraciados, su forma de hablar y su modo de comportarse. No lo podía evitar; y mientras la miraba con cara de perro mojado, desvió dos segundos sus ojos para encontrarse con un Kurt que la miraba divertido, sonriéndole.

. . . .

- Al principio no creí lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, pero en realidad era muy obvio -le decía Kurt a Quinn en el pasillo, luego de la clase del club Glee-, si lo piensas por un segundo. Pero admito que me agarró un poco por sorpresa. Era mi obligación haberme enterado antes, como único gay declarado del colegio pero, sinceramente, creo que no lo hice pues porque no les prestaba atención a ninguna de ustedes dos -Quinn lo miraba un poco confundida, avergonzada y desconcertada porque pensaba que lo que pasaba por su mente al ver a la morena y ese apretujón que sentía en su pecho al mirarla no era _físicamente_ evidentes-. No tengas miedo, Quinn. No le voy a decir a nadie acerca de ésto -prosiguió Kurt, apoyando su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de la ex porrista parada frente a él-. Era lógico que te gustara Rachel. Es física pura. Los opuestos se atraen -dijo en tono de obviedad, bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. Hizo una pausa al observar la expresión que tenía la rubia en el rostro, denotando que estaba algo preocupada por el hecho de que era bastante evidente. No le molestaba tanto el hecho de que se enteraran los demás, sino el hecho de que sea tan _obvia. _Sin embargo, Kurt parecía entenderlo como que ella tenía miedo de que los demás _supieran_, y prosiguió con su discurso-. Quinn, el amor no tiene barreras; no le interesa cuáles son tus valores, ni tu ideología, ni la religión que profesas ni nada; no le importa nada en absoluto. Es incontrolable, una fuerza imparable y, por sobre todo, inevitable. Uno no elije a quien amar, simplemente sucede -le sonrió-. Yo entiendo por lo que estás pasando... Más o menos. Y, después de todo, eres tú quien decide estar mal por ello o disfrutar cada momento. El amor puede ser lo más cruel del mundo, pero también el mejor sentimiento que cualquier ser humano pueda experimentar.

- Ella sabe que me gusta. Y hemos tenido... Algo.

- Apa -dijo Kurt sonriendo y lenvantando sus mejillas, sin embargo, no se veía tan desagradable como cuando Puck lo hacía-. Rachel tenia bien escondido éso, eh. ¿Cuándo?

- Hace unos meses ya. ¿Recuerdas cuando sucedió lo del juego de la botellita en casa de Puck?

- Éso fue como en septiembre del año pasado.

- Si, hace bastante -_demonios_ ¿Hacía tanto había pasado éso?-. Y bueno, comenzamos a tener encuentro físicos intermitentes.

- Oh, ésto se pone jugoso -dijo Kurt juntando sus manos emocionado. Quinn sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Pero tuvimos una pelea.

- ¿Fue por lo del beso ese del que hablaban las porristas?

- _Dios_. ¿Toda la escuela lo sabe? -Kurt asintió. Quinn suspiró-. Y Rachel estaba enojada conmigo, pero el jueves me dijo que no estaba _más_ enojada conmigo pero que no podíamos estar juntas.

- Porque está con Finn -dijo Kurt.

- Exacto.

- ¿Y por qué no le corta? -preguntó, molesto porque la respuesta era simple. Si Rachel seguía sintiendo cosas por Quinn, lo mejor sería que _estuviera_ con Quinn en vez de con Finn.

- No sé. Creo que la hace feliz -dijo pensando-. No sé, de verdad. Pero le escribí una carta.

- Éso es _tan_ de primaria -le dijo y Quinn rió un poco avergonzada-. ¿Y qué sucedió?

- Me fui corriendo, prácticamente; rezando por que la Tierra me tragara -Kurt rió y volvió a poner su cara de compasión, seguramente porque sentía algo de empatía con ella.

- ¿Te volvió a hablar?

- Excepto por el jueves de la semana pasada... Y hoy. No.

- ¿Y cuándo le diste la casa? -dijo, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- El lunes -respondió y Kurt reprimió una risa.

- Bueno, piénsalo así: pudo haber sido peor. Mucho peor -asintió. Quinn, igualmente, hubiera preferido que después de entregarle la carta y que Rachel la leyera, pasaran cosas mágicas, como que la morena la abrazara y le dijera que la amaba y que iba a cortar con Finn; o que le cantara una canción de perdón y después la besara; pero nada de éso sucedió, obviamente; y probablemente nunca pasaría, razón por la cual solía sentirse vacía y con un nudo en la garganta por las ganas de llorar que tenía cuando pensaba en la diva-._ Además_, las vi hoy, cuando llegamos con Mercedes, en el piano. Seguramente estabas en el séptimo cielo y más arriba aún.

Quinn se puso colorada, mientras sonreía, pensando en cómo se sentía la mano de Rachel subiendo y bajando por su espalda; aunque la morena ni siquiera lo haya querido hacer con el mismo sentido que ella le había dado en ese momento. Sonrió otra vez, para evitar que se notara que estaba pensando en éso.

- ¿Qué hago? -preguntó resignada.

- Esperar lo mejor -dijo Kurt-. Pero yo te acompañaré en tu dolor.

- Gracias, Kurt -le dijo-. Nunca lo había dicho, ni pensado antes pero, eres una buena persona.

- Lo sé -dijo sonriendo con suficiencia, luego le giño el ojo, haciéndole entender que estaba bromeando. Sólo un poco.

. . . .

El sábado llegó y New Directions se encontraba detrás del telón, esperando a que el director Figgins hiciera la presentación.

Interpretaron el primer número, que era una canción en conjunto; y luego era el turno de Quinn y Puck, que la acompañaba en la guitarra. El resto del club Glee festejaba y les aplaudía desde el frente de la audiencia. La rubia se sentó en una banqueta que les habían puesto a ella y a Puck, que se sentó a tu derecha.

- Em... Hola a todos. Gracias por asistir a la fiesta de San Valentín -dijo Quinn, algo nerviosa. Pero acostumbrándose rápidamente a ser el foco de atención-. Con Puck vamos a interpretar la canción de Madonna, "_One More Time_". Ojalá les guste.

Los integrantes del club Glee aplaudieron y festejaron otra vez. Rachel estaba parada, observando al par en el frente, mientras Finn tenía enrollados sus brazos mientras estaba parado desde atrás suyo, alrededor de su cuello.

Terminaron su presentación y se pararon. Quinn sostuvo la mano derecha de Puck mientras saludaban, sonriendo cómplices.

Salieron del escenario y fueron recibidos por los demás integrantes del coro, que los felicitaban. Kurt le dio un abrazo a Quinn y le sonrió. Luego de que cantaran, pusieron la música típica de las fiestas de San Valentín. _Lentos_. Solían ser sus partes favoritas, pero ahora que veía a Finchel bailar en el medio de la pista de baile, no le gustaban más.

- Te acompaño a dejar tu guitarra -dijo Quinn-. De paso salgo a tomar un poco de aire. Creo que me está sofocando un poco este ambiente tan... _Sofocante_.

Caminaron por los pasillos del colegio que estaban vacíos, sus pasos resonando al rededor. Atravesaron el umbral de la puerta principal y caminaron hacia la furgoneta de Puck, donde dejaron la guitarra.

. . . .

- ManHands, tenemos que hablar -dijo Santana acercándose a Rachel en cuanto Finn desapareció para ir a buscar ponche para él y ella. Como siempre, escoltada por Brittany.

- ¿Qué sucede, Santana? -preguntó Rachel algo molesta por la agresividad de la latina.

- ¿Por qué estás con Frankenteen?

- Porque me invitó.

- No, quiero decir -dijo molesta- porque _estás_ con él, como pareja.

- Porque sí -dijo en tono de obviedad. No entendía a dónde intentaba llegar la latina con todos los cuestionamientos. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

- Es súper obvio que el único que está pasándola bien en la relación es Finnocencia. Pero ¿Sabes qué? Él no se lo merece porque se acostó _conmigo_ -Rachel dejó caer sus cejas en frustración. ¿Por qué Finn no le había dicho nada de éso? Y, más importante, ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer Santana al decírselo?

- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo ésto ahora?

- No sé -dijo molesta, cruzándose de brazos-. Pero lo que sí sé, es que Hudson te ha estado mintiendo y no se merece tenerte.

- De verdad no entiendo por qué estás _tú_ diciéndome _ésto_ y porqué de repente te importa lo que suceda _conmigo_ -dijo, ahora ella cruzándose de brazos.

- Tú y Finn no van juntos.

- Mira, Santana. Gracias por preocuparte... _Creo_ -la latina puso los ojos en blanco-; pero Finn me ama y éso es más de lo que puedo pedir de alguien. Me encantaría que me ame alguien que yo ame, pero éso simplemente no es fácil.

- Y por 'alguien' te refieres a Q, ¿No? -dijo Santana. Rachel la miró desconfiada.

- _Quizás_.

- _Quizás_ ustedes se crean que no son obvias. Pero lo _son_ y _bastante_.

- Bueno, Santana -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Sí, es Quinn.

- Pero entonces no entiendo cuál es la parte 'complicada' del asunto. Creo que te malinterpreté, porque no hay _nada_ difícil en absoluto si se gustan las dos -Rachel la quiso interrumpir, pero Santana la detuvo levantando su mano derecha y agitando su cabeza-. Eres tan complicada, RuPaul. De verdad no te entiendo.

- San no lo quiere decir -dijo Brittany por primer vez participando en la conversación desde que ésta había comenzado-, pero le importa Quinn y la pone de mal humor verla que no la está pasando bien.

Santana puso los ojos en blanco, con los brazos cruzados de nuevo.

- Lo que me pone de mal humor es escucharla _mariconear_ todo el día al verte a tí pasar con Finnessa de la mano por todo el colegio. Me molesta escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes en cuanto ustedes dos entran al salón del club Glee.

Rachel pensó rápidamente sobre lo que le había dicho la latina y sonrió.

- Gracias por esta charla, Santana y Brittany -dijo mirando a la rubia, que sonrió, y luego siguió hablando con la latina-. A pesar de que fuiste un poco de _más_ ofensiva en dirección hacia mi persona -Santana puso los ojos en blanco, todavía cruzada de brazos-, ésto fue... _Dulce_ de tu parte.

- Si, si -dijo la latina moviendo sus manos y alejándose de la morena justo cuando Finn se acercaba con dos vasos en su mano.


	22. Enjoy the Silence

Perdón por no haberlo subido antes (perdón, Rannia, si es que te quedaste hasta tarde, de verdad). Internet está en mi contra. No anduvo hasta ahora. Perdón, perdón, perdón. De verdad.

_**FABERRY JUICE**_**.** Feliz cumpleaños, y Navidad y Día del Niño y Año Nuevo y Hannukah (todo junto).

(?)

Dios bendiga el Faberry Juice.

**Formalidades**: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y compañía. Lo mío son los errores.

**Length**: ~6200

* * *

Capítulo 21: "_Enjoy the Silence_"

La alarma sonó en medio de todo el silencio de la mañana, pero Quinn ya estaba despierta desde antes, permaneciendo todavía recostada sobre su cama debido a su repentina falta de sueño. Estiró su brazo derecho y la apagó. Mientras que caminaba del dormitorio a la ducha, apareció ese sentimiento extraño y gracioso en su estómago al pensar que por fin había llegado _el_ día. Dios, y había tardado _tanto_ en llegar.

Simplemente sonrió ante ese simple hecho.

. . . .

Luego de bañarse, optó por ponerse aquel vestido blanco que solía ayudarle a ocultar -y después de un tiempo a disimular- un poco su estómago crecido durante el desarrollo del embarazo; pero ahora ya no había nada que esconder excepto sus levemente marcados abdominales en los que se había puesto a trabajar prácticamente después de que la enfermera se llevara a Beth; y, sobre él, se puso aquel cárdigan de color amarillo pastel. Su vestimenta era simple y cómoda, perfecta para ir al campo, supuso.

Su mochila para campamentos estaba preparada en un rincón -gracias a Judy había logrado terminar de organizarla antes de la medianoche del día anterior- y su bolsa de dormir estaba justo al lado. Los agarró, junto con su campera, y bajó a la cocina, donde estaba su madre con sus sándwiches preparados.

- Gracias -dijo Quinn mientras metía el taper dentro de la mochila-. Tendríamos que ir yendo porque el señor Schue dijo que teníamos que tratar de llegar temprano.

- Buenísimo -dijo su madre y se puso su campera mientras agarraba las llaves del auto de la mesa del teléfono.

. . . .

Ocho en punto Judy estaba estacionando frente a la secundaria William McKinley para dejar a Quinn.

- Adiós, ma -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Recuerda. Mañana a las siete de la tarde volvemos. El colectivo nos va a dejar aquí. Así que aquí es donde me tienes que venir a retirar.

Allí estaba Puck, con un abrigo gris y una bufanda alrededor de su cuello; Santana y Brittany, que estaban cruzadas de brazos porque tenían frío, supuso. Mercedes, que sostenía un espejo, estaba parada en frente de Kurt, que se estaba mirando en él. Cerca de la puerta del autobús estaban el señor Schuester y la señorita Pillsbury, hablando y observando el comportamiento de todos. Artie y Tina llegaron sólo un momento después que Quinn.

Estaban todos, excepto Finn y _Rachel_.

- Cuando estemos todos, partiremos -dijo el señor Schue, que estaba vestido con un gorro de lana gris que combinaba con los guantes que tenía puestos.

Ya se veía en el horizonte que el sol estaba comenzando a salir.

. . . .

Pasaron diez minutos que parecieron una eternidad, y por un momento Quinn se puso triste ante la idea de que quizás Rachel no fuera al viaje con ellos. Si ella no iba, la rubia no se divertiría; al _contrario_, la pasaría mal y amargada, preguntándose por qué no habría ido.

Y como si Dios hubiera escuchado sus estúpidas plegarias, llegó un auto rojo, y del asiento del copiloto emergió Rachel. Y detrás de ella, _Finn_.

- Sabía que íbamos a llegar tarde. Te advertí de los pros y los contras de quedarte despierto toda la noche mirando football con el señor Hummel, en vez de irte a dormir temprano, y de cómo ésto provocaría que llegáramos tarde; mientras hablábamos por teléfono -decía Rachel caminando de manera rápida en dirección al colectivo. Se acercó al señor Schue, que la miraba con cara de confusión, y a la señorita Pillsbury, cuya reacción parecía la misma que alguien que está a punto de ser víctima de un robo, la misma cara de terror; pues cuando Rachel se enoja, es como un volcán en erupción; nadie la podía parar-. Perdonen la tardanza, señor Schue, señorita Pillsbury. Es que algunos no parecen entender que es mejor irse a dormir temprano cuando se supone que al otro día deben madrugar. No solamente para tener la energía necesaria para el día siguiente, sino también -y volteó a mirar a Finn- para no llegar tarde a donde se supone que se debe llegar a tiempo.

- Ya dije que lo sentía -dijo Finn algo molesto y desviando su mirada al suelo.

- Bueno, entonces, ahora que estamos todos, ya nos podemos ir -dijo el señor Schue. De a uno, los integrantes del club Glee fueron subiendo mientras Rachel y Finn se quedaron discutiendo fuera del colectivo unos segundos más-. Finn, Rachel; vamos que se nos hace tarde.

- ¿Tarde para ir a dónde? -preguntó Puck sentado al lado de Quinn. El señor Schuester lo miró desde el asiento del conductor.

- Para nuestro fin de semana al aire libre -dijo mientras Finn y Rachel subían al autobús.

La señorita Pillsbury se sentó junto a él, en el asiento del copiloto. En los primeros dos asientos de ambas filas no había nadie. Quinn estaba sentada junto con Puck, contra la ventana, en el segundo asiendo de la fila de la derecha. Detrás de ellos se encontraban Artie y Tina; a la derecha del Dúo Dinámico se sentaron Mercedes y Kurt, que estaba mandándole mensajes a alguien en su celular. Detrás de ellos se sentaron Mike Chan y Matt Rutherford, que hablaban animadamente sobre el partido de football entre los Colts y los Jets de la noche anterior. Detrás de ellos dos se encontraban Santana y Brittany, que hablaban con Puck que, con el permiso de Quinn, se había ido a coquetear un rato. Atrás de Tina y Artie se sentó Finn y, mientras Quinn veía a Rachel y sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, él la llamó para que se sentara con él.

- Aquí, Rachel -decía con su mano derecha en alto, moviéndola para captar la atención de la morena. Ella siguió de largo el asiento de Quinn, que estaba vacío, y se fue a sentar con él. La ex porrista, por su parte, después de que Finn le arrancara las esperanzas de que Rachel se sentara con ella, apoyó su cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana y el autobús comenzó a avanzar.

- Aquí vamos -dijo el señor Schuester y todos comenzaron a aplaudir y festejar. El viaje empezaba con mucha energía.

Minutos después de haber partido, Kurt y Mercedes se pusieron a cantar "Proud Mary", recordando viejos momentos del año anterior, cuando practicaban para su primer torneo Local -las Seccionales, en las que ganaron contra el colegio de sordos y el de las delincuentes juveniles-. Se les unieron Mike y Matt, junto con Tina y Artie y en el estribillo cantaron Finn y Rachel -que cantaba a todo pulmón y Quinn la podía escuchar desde donde estaba sentada, incluso por sobre la voz de Mercedes, lo que le causó gracia y la hizo sonreír-. Todos seguían el compás de la canción con las palmas e incluso la señorita Pillsbury y el señor Schue cantaban delante, sonriendo.

Ahora que estaba Rachel, Quinn podía darse el lujo de divertirse un rato.

. . . .

Media hora después todos estaban dormidos a excepción del señor Schuester y Emma. Quinn estaba casi dormida, pues sus ojos se cerraban de vez en cuando. Puck se había quedado dormido en el asiento del fondo. Cómodo pues lo tenía para él solo.

La ex Cheerio miró fuera de la ventana y observó que el sol ya comenzaba a subir, tornando el cielo de azul a celeste claro. Se sacó su abrigo, porque ya comenzaba a hacer calor, y lo utilizó como almohada entre su cabeza y el vidrio de la ventana para cómodamente quedarse dormida.

. . . .

Se adentraron en una carretera de tierra en medio de los árboles altos y verdes como sólo podían estarlo en primavera. El autobús se detuvo en un lugar donde el señor Schuester creía que era más fácil estacionar el gran vehículo. La mayoría ya se había despertado al sentir el cambio entre la autopista y la carretera de tierra, mirando ansiosos hacia afuera.

- Bueno, chicos. Ya llegamos -dijo el señor Schue poniendo el freno de mano. Todos se desviaron desvelándose y comenzaron a pararse.

Como cuando estaban en la primaria, se separaron bajo el autobús, cada uno por su lado. Quinn se fue sola y se ubicó debajo de la copa de un árbol, mirando hacia el horizonte celeste, con mesetas verdes iluminadas por los rayos dorados del sol que las bañaba y las hacía brillar con su luz.

- ¿Me puedo sentar aquí? -escuchó que le decía sacándola de sus pensamientos. Desvió su mirada para observar que Rachel, que brillaba pareciendo aún más hermosa de lo que era, estaba parada a su izquierda.

- Si -dijo fingiendo volver la mirada hacia su derecha sólo para sonreír ante lo que acababa de suceder.

Ella se sentó, pero lo hizo tan cerca de la ex Cheerio que pudo sentir su mano apoyándose sobre su meñique izquierdo al sentarse. La miró instantáneamente y ella sólo le sonrió como le encantaba que hiciera y no pudo evitar mirar sus carnosos, y seguramente jugosos, labios.

- ¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó. Quinn observó cómo se movieron sus labios mientras modulaban cada palabra. Rachel se cruzó de piernas y apoyó ambas manos sobre su regazo.

- Bien -respondió tímidamente-. ¿Y tú?

- Ahora estoy perfecta. Hoy va a ser un _gran_ día -le dijo sonriente. Quinn se quedó callada, pues no sabía sobre qué hablar y los nervios comenzaron a aparecer. Pudo sentir como apoyaba su mano derecha sobre la izquierda suya y la sujetaba. Miró su mano y levantó la mirada hacia ella, que había hecho lo mismo y hundía sus hermosos ojos marrones en los avellana de la ex Cheerio-. Te extrañé.

El corazón de la rubia se detuvo por unos segundos. No tenía ni idea de qué se suponía que tenía que hacer pues le había aclarado que respetaba su decisión de mantenerse fiel al QB. Rachel se le acercaba poco a poco, lentamente. Quinn remojó sus labios y cerró sus ojos mientras ella seguía acercándosele y comenzaba a sentir su respiración cerca, cada vez más cerca. Respiró profundo mientras sentía el calor de la respiración de la morena, y en cuanto estuvo a punto de tocar sus labios con los suyos, respiró una última vez.

Y de la nada, la Tierra tembló y todo se volvió negro, como si le hubieran tapado los ojos con un vendaje.

. . . .

Luego de éso, lo siguiente que Quinn escuchó fue el silencio, y de a poco el sonido volvió.

Abrió los ojos fuertemente y descubrió que se encontraba todavía en el autobús. Las ventanas estaban empañadas y goteando por el calor del interior. Todo estaba en silencio y el vehículo seguía en movimiento. Miró hacia adelante y el señor Schue y Emma se encontraban todavía allí, hablando calladamente.

Se sentía cálidamente cómoda y pudo observar que tenía un abrigo que le cubría del cuello hasta la cadera. No era su campera, pues todavía la tenía como almohada. Además, su hombro derecho le molestaba un poco y creyó que se debía a la posición que había elegido para dormir, pero se sorprendió al sentir una respiración cerca de su cuello. Movió su cabeza levemente y pudo ver que una cabellera negra se encontraba descansando contra su hombro. Acercó su nariz hacia la mata negra y dejó que la esencia a Rachel llenara todo su cuerpo. Era su abrigo el que cubría ambos cuerpos.

Debajo podía sentir el calor que ambas emanaban y su brazo apoyado contra el suyo. La observó tan pacífica e indefensa, y no pudo evitar darle un beso en la coronilla, pues no existía una imagen más enternecedora de Rachel que aquella; durmiendo tranquilamente sobre el hombro de la rubia.

Miró hacia afuera a través de la ventana. En ese momento no había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar sino ahí.

. . . .

Se le pasó por la mente preguntarse por qué era que Rachel estaba con ella, pero en realidad no le importaban en lo más mínimo. A caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes, decía su madre.

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana y ya se comenzaba a sentir el calor en el ambiente. Sintió como Rachel se movía debajo del abrigo, a su lado, entonces desvió su mirada hacia la ventana -pues la había estado viendo dormir todo el tiempo-, pensando que se iba a levantar. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que levantó su rostro para mirarla y volvió a acomodarse en su hombro nuevamente, pegándose más contra el cuerpo de la rubia.

. . . .

El sol brillaba fuertemente, bañando con sus rayos todo a su alrededor. El señor Schuester comenzó a disminuir la velocidad para detenerse a un costado del camino de tierra en el que hacía un tiempo se habían internado.

- Bueno, aquí estamos -le comunicó a Emma, levantándose de su asiento. Comenzó a aplaudir mientras atravesaba el pasillo del autobús-. Vamos, chicos, hora de levantarse y bajar a disfrutar del día. Ya llegamos.

La señorita Pillsbury lo ayudo a levantar a los demás, pasando de asiento en asiento y tocándoles el hombro gentilmente con la mano en la que tenía un guantecito de lana, diciéndoles mientras le sonreía, que se levantaran.

Dentro del autobús los asientos comenzaron a tomar vida y brazos comenzaban a salir a sus costados y hacia arriba a medida que quienes se encontraban sentados se estiraban para sacarse el sueño de encima.

- Vamos, chicas -les dijo la señorita Pillsbury a Quinn y a Rachel. La primera se encontraba con su cabeza todavía apoyada contra el vidrio de la ventana y sintió como la morena se estiraba debajo del abrigo, rozando su pierna, y dejaba salir un pequeño ruido que la enterneció a la rubia a su lado. Levantó despacio su cabeza y se volvió a estirar. Se retiró completamente el abrigo de encima de ella y gentilmente lo retiro de encima de Quinn cuando vió que ella también se encontraba despierta; y la miró. La ex Cheerio la observó por el rabillo de su ojo mientras se ponía de vuelta su abrigo. No la dejó de mirar durante todo el proceso en el que se puso su campera, así que supuso que esperara que la mirara para que la pudiera saludar, así que se volteó a verla.

- Hola -dijo casi sonriendo.

- Hola -dijo Rachel con su voz seca, producto de haber dormido hasta hacía unos segundos-. ¿Dormiste incómoda? Porque si es así, aprendí a hacer unos masajes muy efectivos.

Al parecer la morena ya se había despabilado porque ya había comenzado a hablar como siempre, con ese tono de autoconfianza y conocimiento. Quinn sonrió, otra cosa no podía hacer pues no se le ocurría qué responder, a pesar de que fuera una respuesta de "si" o "no". Casi pudo sentir la mirada de Kurt clavada sobre ella desde el asiento de al lado. Puck pasó caminando a su lado, junto con Santana y Brittany, y movió sus cejas de manera insinuante. La rubia rió y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Si, un poco me duele -dijo tocándose el esternocleidomastoideo con la mano derecha, masajeándolo y fingiendo que le dolía, aunque, en realidad, un poco le molestaba.

- Bueno, pues vamos a un lugar cómo, así puedo trabajar bien -dijo y Quinn se adelantó sólo para ocultar el sonrojo que había aparecido en sus blancas mejillas al imaginarse al instante besando a Rachel, a escondidas en los árboles, corriendo el riesgo constante de que las vean.

En cuanto se bajó del autobús, dejó que la morena marcara el rumbo.

La llevó a un árbol un poco alejado del grupo. Era grande y viejo, con sus raíces enormes que sobresalían por sobre el suelo. El verde claro del pasto iluminado por los dorados rayos del sol se tornaba oscuro al contacto con la sombra de la copa del árbol.

- ¿Aquí está bien? -le preguntó y Quinn asintió. Llevaba una canasta de mano y de ella sacó una manta que puso sobre el suelo. Se sentó mirando hacia el Este, con las piernas estiradas hacia el frente, el árbol a su derecha. Rachel se sentó detrás suyo, dejándole ver a la rubia como sus piernas se estiraban a cada lado de su cuerpo, provocando una especie de nerviosismo invadiera su ser. Estaba ansiosa.

Deseó que pusiera sus brazos alrededor de su cadera y se pegara a su espalda, apoyando su barbilla sobre su hombro izquierdo y que se quedaran así, sin hablar, sólo admirando el paisaje y que el tiempo se detuviera a su alrededor, y que todo fuera así para siempre.

Los pulgares de Rachel hundiéndose entre sus omóplatos la sacaron de aquella utopía. Cerró los ojos y dejó que los demás sentidos se encargaran de percibir lo que sucedía entre los dedos de Rachel y su espalda. El olor del perfume de la morena llenaba cada vacío existente en su ser y, nuevamente, los dedos que se hundían de arriba abajo en su espalda, calentando la piel debajo de ellos hasta el punto de ebullición.

De repente, mientras la morena seguía trabajando con sus dedos en el punto perfecto de la espalda de Quinn, la rubia sintió como sus labios se apoyaban contra el costado de su cuello, provocando que se hiciera para atrás, apoyándose contra el pecho de Rachel, que al escuchar que Quinn suspiraba siguió haciendo lo mismo mientras acariciaba los brazos blancos como la porcelana de la rubia apoyada contra ella.

- Rachel -dijo suspirando. La ex porrista sintió como la morena sonreía contra su piel y seguía besándole el cuello.

- Rachel -escucharon que llamaban desde más atrás. La morena se separó y se volteó a ver de quién se trataba y al sentir cómo sus manos se separaban de su cuerpo, Quinn volvía al mundo real, a la triste realidad de no tener su amor y ser una persona afligida, vacía y solitaria.

Quinn se volteó para ver quién había osado interrumpir ese momento. _Por supuesto_, era Finn. La llamaba desde unos árboles más cerca del grupo, con una de sus manos levantada en el aire, moviéndola para que Rachel fuera con él, por supuesto. Rachel dejó salir un quejido.

- Me tengo que ir -dijo, besándole por última vez la unión entre el cuello y su hombro derecho.

- Okay -dijo Quinn y Rachel se fue con Finn.

Se quedó mirando hacia adelante, sentada tal cual se había quedado hasta que Rachel se fue, sin pensar en nada; simplemente se quedó así, tratando de retener el calor que la morena le había dado; pero la sensación de sus dedos y sus labios en contacto con su cuerpo, y sus piernas flanqueando su torso, ya se estaba yendo, haciendo parecer que todo había sido simplemente producto de su imaginación; que en realidad nada había sido real y que ella seguía soñando, sin poderse despertar.

- Oh, por Dios -dijo una voz en un tono agudo que le encrespó la piel. Se volteó para ver a Kurt con su cara de sorprendido, como si estuviera escuchando un chisme de lo más jugoso. Quinn sonrió, porque sabía a qué se refería con la expresión. Puck estaba a su lado. Al parecer habían venido corriendo luego de que la morena se fuera-. OH, POR ¡DIOS!

- ¿Qué? -rió haciendo que no sabía de lo que hablaban. Él mantenía la misma expresión.

- LO VI TODO. ERA COMO SI ESTUVIERAN REVOLCÁNDOSE, PRÁCTICAMENTE -decía exaltado mientras ella reía por lo que decía.

- ¿Él sabe? -preguntó Puck riendo, apuntando con su pulgar a Kurt.

- Claramente; son demasiado obvias como para no darse cuenta -rió Kurt. Quinn sólo pudo seguir riendo ante el asombro que expresaba su rostro. Hummel la sujetó por los hombros mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella, sacudiéndola levemente.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acaba de ocurrir? -le preguntaba mientras todavía seguía sacudiéndola con delicadeza.

Si, estaba totalmente consciente de cada una de las cosas que había sucedido y no podía estar más contenta. Todavía alucinaba con los labios carnosos de Rachel contra su cuello y su respiración golpeando suavemente. Quería más. Y a veces, _mucho_ más.

- ¿A veces no te sucede que quieres tirártele encima y que no te suelte más? -le preguntó Kurt ahora soltándola.

- Recién me pasó -dijo-. ¿Es que no puedo controlar mis propios pensamientos?

- Alégrate que puedes controlar tus impulsos más básicos. Tus pensamientos _no tan inocentes_ son lo de menos -Puck rió.

- En éso tiene razón -dijo el chico del Mohicano-. Veo que te has estado divirtiendo más que yo.

Quinn rió y puso los ojos en blanco. Kurt rió.

- Chicos, vengan -dijo el señor Schue-. Vamos a almorzar y luego a cantar un rato.

. . . .

Ya era bastante de noche. Ya habían comido hace bastante, así que Quinn supuso que debería de ser como la una de la madrugada. Ya no quedaban muchos. Santana y Brittany ya se habían encerrado en su tienda, Finn se fue a dormir a la suya porque estaba muy cansado después de haberse levantado temprano y haber tenido que cargar toda la leña, Matt y Mike también y Artie estaba aburrido. Quedaban sólo Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt, Puck y Quinn.

- Bueno, chicos. Yo me voy a dormir porque ya es bastante tarde. Que tengan buenas noches -dijo el señor Schue. La señorita Pillsbury y él compartían la tienda, y Emma ya se había ido a dormir hacía un rato largo.

- Igualmente, señor Schue -respondieron los chicos.

- No se vayan a dormir muy tarde -dijo mientras que los demás asentían y se fue a su tienda.

- Ey, Quinn. Cantemos esa canción que tocamos la otra vez -dijo Puck.

- No sé, Puck -dijo intercambiando miradas con el jugador de football que estaba del otro lado de la fogata.

- Vamos, Fabray. Ven aquí -dijo y la porrista se levantó sin muchas ganas. Mercedes le cedió su lugar, que estaba a la izquierda de Puck.

Él comenzó a tocar un acorde, lentamente, mientras escuchaba el chasquear de las chispas de la higuera. La luz ya se había ido hacía mucho y el fuego era su única fuente de luz. Sin embargo, lo hacía ver todo tan cálido a su alrededor.

_Hello, beautiful_

_How's it been_

_Hear it's wonderful in California._

_I've been missing you,_

_it's true._

_But tonight,_

_I'm gonna fly._

_Yeah, tonight_

_I'm gonna fly._

_'Cause I could go across the world_

_see everything and never be satisfied_

_if I couldn't see those eyes._

_Hello, beautiful_

_it's been a long time_

_Since my phone's rung_

_you've been on that line_

_I've been missing you_

_It's true_

_But, tonight_

_I'm gonna fly._

_Yeah, tonight_

_I'm gonna fly._

_'Cause I could go across the world,_

_see everything and never be satisfied_

_if I couldn't see those eyes._

- Qué bonita canción -dijo Tina.

- Gracias -dijo Puck, creído. Quinn le sonrió y lo empujó un poco con su hombro derecho.

- Nunca creí que iba a ver el día en que Noah Puckerman tocara una canción de los Jonas Brothers.

- Admito que al principio no quería saber nada con la canción -contó Puck- pero esta niña -dijo empujando a Quinn con su hombro derecho- estaba empeñada en que la aprendiera.

Quinn sonrió tímidamente, mirando hacia el fuego. Miró a Rachel, que estaba en diagonal suya, que miraba al fuego, pensante.

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir -dijo Quinn, mirando a Puck. El asintió y se levantó. Los demás comenzaron a irse a sus tiendas y el Dúo Dinámico caminó hacia la suya. Entraron y el chico del mohicano cerró el cierre.

- Nunca me ha gustado dormir en el campo porque los malditos mosquitos no dejan de molestar -dijo Puck mientras guardaba su guitarra en la funda. Quinn rió.

- ¿Quinn? -se escuchó una vocecilla fuera de la carpa. Ella y Puck estaban a punto de preparase para irse a dormir-. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Si -dijo la rubia sin pensarlo. Era Rachel, lo sabía. Se escuchó el abrir del cierre. La morena se adentró, algo incómoda, pues observó que Quinn se había quitado el abrigo y Noah estaba sin remera. La rubia se aclaró la garganta muy como disimuladamente y lo miró. Él la miró durante unos minutos hasta que captó la idea y se volvió a poner la remera y las zapatillas.

- Bueno. Creo que me voy a ver a Santana y Brittany. Más te vale que me la devuelvas viva, Berry -dijo Puck moviendo sus cejas insinuantemente y se fue. Desde afuera se pudo escuchar que Quinn y Rachel gritaban "Puck" y "Noah" al mismo tiempo mientras el caminaba hacia la tienda de las porristas, guiado por el fuego que ya casi se estaba apagando.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Quinn sentándose como indiecito y acomodando la falda de su vestido para no revelar nada que no fuera necesario.

- Quería preguntarse si todo lo que has escrito aquí -dijo sacando la carta que Quinn le habría dado hace un mes ya, del bolsillo de su pantalón de jean- es cierto.

- En efecto -respondió.

- ¿Alguna vez me quisiste, Quinn? Quiero decir, durante el tiempo que estuvimos -preguntó algo herida.

- Sí.

- ¿Y por qué hiciste lo que hiciste?

- Porque estaba enojada y era una estúpida egoísta que no era lo suficientemente madura como para enfrentarse a esa situación.

- Quiero entenderte. De verdad lo quiero -dijo Rachel-. Pero a veces haces y dices cosas que difieren totalmente y no sé si juzgarte en base a tus palabras o a tus acciones.

Quinn suspiró, sosteniendo las manos de la morena y mirándola a los ojos.

- Nunca me gustó pensar mucho en las cosas complicadas porque solía creer que éso sólo las hacía más complejas de lo que en realidad eran. Pero tú me enseñaste que en realidad sólo las hacen más entendibles y simples. O sea, tu analizas todos los puntos de vista habidos y por haber sobre las situaciones en las que te encuentras y, en base a éso, planeas tus movimientos. Yo, en cambio, creía que pensar mucho acerca de las cosas era una pérdida de tiempo porque para reflexionar sobre algo implica, a nivel inconsciente, quedarme en quieta en donde estoy y observar a mí alrededor; pero yo necesito estar en constante movimiento, porque si siento que no lo estoy, voy a morir; desaparecer, desvanecerme. No sé, quizás eran simples excusas. Quiero decir, ambas sabemos que soy muy buena para encontrar excusas. Pero, incluso aunque no me gustaba pensar mucho, me importaba demasiado lo que la gente podía reaccionar a mi comportamiento o acciones. Creo que es una capacidad que heredé del legado Fabray -Rachel rió un poco, acariciando la mano de Quinn con su pulgar-. Mi padre no enseño, a mi hermana y a mí, que la gente esperaba ciertas cosas de nosotras; y que estábamos destinadas a cumplir un rol; que en nuestro caso era el de las pequeñas esposas trofeo de un rico hombre cristiano, que hacen lo que sus maridos les dicen que hagan; como mi madre antes de separarse de él. Pero me di cuenta, mucho tiempo después, de que no quería éso; de que quería tener mi propia voz.

- Algo me dice que has estado pensando acerca de éso -sonrió Rachel-. No sé si es tu cara de concentración o el hecho de que estás hablando seriamente.

- Antes de Navidad tuve una charla con la señorita Pillsbury y ella me dijo que dejara de escuchar lo que los demás tenían para decir de mí y, en cambio, escuchara lo que _yo_ tenía para decir, o quería decir, o lo que sea.

- Estoy más que segura que la señorita Pillsbury no utilizó exactamente esas palabras -dijo Rachel acercándosele. Quinn puso los ojos en blanco juguetonamente.

- No, no lo hizo -sonrió mientras acomodaba un pelo rebelde detrás de la oreja de Rachel-. Y Puck y yo hablamos de... Sentimientos -Rachel dejó caer sus cejas en frustración mientras acariciaba el antebrazo de la ex porrista-. Sí, lo sé, es raro. Pero bueno, él ha cambiado. Quiero decir, sigue siendo Noah Puckerman, con bromas sexistas y todo; pero cambió. Y si él pudo cambiar, yo también puedo.

- Cambiaste -dijo Rachel mirandola a los ojos. Luego de unos segundo desvió su mirada hacia los labios de Quinn y se acercó para probarlos.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer ésto? -preguntó deteniéndola-. No quiero que lo hagas porque te confunde que yo esté cerca.

- No estoy confundida. Quiero hacerlo.

- Pero después te vas a arrepentir -dijo Quinn apenada. Rachel movió las manos de Quinn, que evitaban que se acercara, hasta su cadera y enrolló sus brazos al rededor del cuello de la rubia, mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Intentó acercarse de vuelta y lo logró. Sus labios entraron en contacto con los de la rubia y sintió como su cuerpo entraba en calor.

- No vamos a necesitar ésto -dijo bajando sus manos hasta el cierre trasero del vestido de Quinn, abriéndolo lentamente. La rubia le sonrió y levantó sus brazos para que Rachel pudiera sacarle el vestido por la cabeza, tiritando un poco ante el contacto con el frio ambiente.

Rachel se sacó su abrigo y Quinn se encargó de quitarle la remera blanca que tenía puesta. Suspiró placenteramente ante la vista, la morena arqueó sus cejas.

- Siempre me gustó verte con tu corpiño negro puesto -dijo acercándose a besarla otra vez y dejando que sus manos trabajaran para sacárselo-. Pero siempre me gustó más cuando estaba tirado en el piso.

Quinn se movió para adelante, provocando que la morena se recostara sobre las bolsas de dormir, su sudor frío pegándose contra la superficie de neoprene. Rachel subió sus manos hasta la espalda de la rubia y desabrochó el corpiño rosa que tenía puesto observándola dejarlo caer por sus brazos. La morena se levantó sus manos y las posó sobre los pecho de la chica arriba suyo, masajeándolos levemente y provocando que Quinn dejara salir un suspiro, haciendo que ella se relamiera sus labios y se levantara para tomar uno de los pezones de la rubia en su boca, jugando con el otro con su mano izquierda. La ex porrista inconscientemente movió su cadera, chocándola contra la de Rachel, que la levantó en respuesta, imitando el ritmo en que ésta estaba imponiendo.

- Rachel -susurró Quinn, el placer evidenciándose en el tono aterciopelado de su voz. La morena reconectó sus labios con los de la rubia mientras ésta se encargaba de desabrocharle los botones del pantalón de jean. Rachel levantó su cadera para facilitarle a la ex Cheerio la tarea de sacárselos, junto con sus panties, y Quinn comenzó a darle besos en la mandíbula y de ahí a su cuello, pasando por el valle de sus dones y deteniéndose en sus hermosos y perfectos pechos; mimando a cada uno por igual, su lengua jugando con sus pezones, haciendo a Rachel arquearse hacia ella y entrelazar sus dedos con su cabello para mantenerla en esa zona. Quinn sonrió y la miró, tenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y su boca ligeramente abierta. Se veía _tan_ sexy.

Comenzó a bajar nuevamente, deteniéndose sólo unos segundos para saborear los abdominales de la morena debajo suyo y luego siguió más al sur. Rachel seguía con sus dedos enredados en el pelo de la rubia, ahora admirándola hacer su trabajo. Quinn observó otra vez a la Diva desde donde estaba, en sus ojos podía ver que quería más, que _necesitaba_ que hiciera lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer. Con una última mirada bajó su cabeza hacia la pelvis de Rachel y dejó un beso allí para luego concentrase en el clítoris de la morena que estaba totalmente salido de la capucha en la que estaba cubierto antes, jugando con él mientras intercalaba entre succionar, acariciar con la lengua y morder levemente. Las caderas de la Diva ya se movían erráticamente, dándole a entender que necesitaba _más_.

No una de defraudar, Quinn bajó un poco más, admirando su trabajo al ver la humedad de Rachel cayendo por su entrepierna. Besó la parte interna del muslo derecho de la diva y hundió su lengua dentro de la morena, que se arqueó aún más.

- Quinn -dijo en voz baja. La rubia, mientras que seguía penetrándola y sintiendo como las paredes del interior de Rachel se cerraban alrededor de su lengua, subió la mano que no estaba ocupada en acariciar el muslo izquierdo de la morena, hasta uno de los pechos, para masajearlo. Sabía que a Rachel le gustaba que ella hiciera éso. La morena logró formar una oración que tuviera sentido-: Quinn, ven aquí.

Contenta, la rubia recibió el beso que Rachel le estaba dando, reemplazando su lengua por dos dedos que entraban y salían de manera frenética. Las caderas de la morena, que se saboreaba a sí misma al dejar la lengua de Quinn entrar en su boca, se movían, intentando imitar el ritmo de los dedos de la rubia hundiéndose profundamente dentro de ella.

- Más, Quinn. Más -logró decir y la rubia, que estaba concentrada en dejar pequeños chupones en el cuello de la morena debajo suyo, aumentó la velocidad, agregando su dedo pulgar para hacer presión sobre el más que atento clítoris de Rachel. Mientras que seguía penetrando a la diva, sintió como las paredes interiores se iban ajustando cada vez más a sus dedos, lo que significaba que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

- Acaba para mí -dijo Quinn en el oído de Rachel, provocando que el cuerpo de la morena se pusiera rígido y luego se relajara, quedando recostado inmóvil en el suelo. Besó lentamente el cuello de la diva y subió para ser recibida con la lengua de Rachel en su boca, agradeciendo el trabajo que había hecho.

- Espera a que me recupere, porque después te toca a tí -dijo mirándola a los ojos. Éso sólo logró excitarla más de lo que estaba después de haber visto como el cuerpo de Rachel reaccionaba a sus toques; vibrando debajo de ella. Mientras que se besaban Quinn pudo sentir como dos dedos se hundían en su humedad, provocando que un gemido saliera de su boca y se perdiera en el fondo de la garganta de Rachel, que comenzaba a penetrar con más fuerza, su palma chocando contra el clítoris de Quinn que se movía al ritmo del hundimiento de sus dedos.

Y, para sorpresa de la ex porrista, Rachel agregó un tercer dedo, estirando las paredes del sexo de Quinn y haciendo que ésta rompiera el beso para apoyar su frente contra su hombro.

- Más fuerte, Rachel -dijo y la morena obedeció, aumentando la velocidad y disminuyendo la diferencia de tiempo entre cada penetración, volviéndose a mojar con sólo ver que Quinn estaba cada vez más cerca de llegar al clímax, cada vez más cerca del borde del éxtasis. Y, aunque creyó que no era posible, aumentó aún más la fuerza de cada intrusión de sus dedos dentro del cuerpo de Quinn. Sabía que a la rubia le gustaba que lo hiciera fuerte, muy fuerte. Las paredes de la rubia se ajustaron a los dedos de Rachel y la morena sintió como el calor de la humedad de la chica sobre ella los rodeaba. Dejó que Quinn descansara sobre su cuerpo mientras ella se lamía los dedos para limpiarlos, saboreando el gusto de la rubia que yacía casi inconsciente sobre ella.

Pasaron unos minutos en lo que lo único que se escuchaba era su respiración y la lenta respiración de Quinn mientras ella acariciaba su espalda, esperando a que volviera en sí.

- Sabes, Quinn ¿Nos tendríamos que tapar, porque corremos riesgo de sufrir una especie de hipotermia su no lo hacemos. Nuestros cuerpos habrán estado prendidos fuegos hasta hace un rato, pero ahora están perdiendo calor -dijo, sonriendo cuando la rubia dejó salir un quejido.

- ¿No nos podemos dormir así? -preguntó, haciendo que Rachel riera un poco.

- Por mí está bien, pero no es la posición más cómoda para dormir. Mañana a la mañana te vas a arrepentir -dijo, todavía acariciando la espalda de Quinn.

- Okay -dijo levantando su rostro, y dándole un beso a Rachel-. Pero tus masajes son bastante buenos.

- Gracias -dijo y Quinn la volvió a besar, más lentamente, recorriendo su torso con las manos y envolviendo los pechos de Rachel con ellas-. ¿Estás segura que estás lista para otra ronda?

- Contigo, siempre -dijo sonriendo malévolamente. Rachel, mientras se besaban, movió sus manos desde la espalda de Quinn hasta su trasero, apretándolo ligeramente y acercándola lo más que pudiera a su cuerpo, tratando de volverse una sola con la rubia encima suyo-. Nunca me canso de tí.

- Yo tampoco -dijo Rachel, moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba mientras Quinn jugaba con su clítoris entre sus dedos.


	23. Green Eyes

Les aseguro que Internet está en contra mío. Perdón por la tardanza. De verdad quise pegarle una piña al módem. Voy a tratar de que no vuelva a pasar.

Bueno, siguiente capítulo. Alerta de _**FABERRY JUICE**_. Oh, sí. Yo sé que a todos les gusta el Faberry Juice –incluyéndome a mí misma, obviamente-. Ah, y hay _**dirty talk**_, así que… Nada. Dirty talk. Hay gente a la que le gusta y otra a la que no. A mí sólo me gusta cuando se trata del asuntillo… Pero sólo cuando se está dentro de las paredes de la habitación –o fuera, en este caso del Faberry-.

Espero que les guste y que la espera haya valido la pensa (?). Gracias por los comentarios y el amor.

**Formalidades**: Glee y los personajes son de RMurphy & Co. Los errores son míos.

**Length**: ~4700.

* * *

Capítulo 22: "_Green Eyes_"

El frío y la luz de la mañana atravesando el fino material con el que estaba hecha la carpa hicieron su trabajo en despertar a Quinn, que se estiró tratando de sacarse de encima la modorra que tenía.

Miró a su derecha y Rachel no estaba allí. Se levantó súbitamente, sosteniendo la bolsa de dormir contra su pecho porque seguía desnuda debido a las _actividades_ de la noche anterior en las que se vieron inmersas ella y la morena en cuestión, que había desaparecido misteriosamente de su lado.

Observó a su alrededor una vez más y luego suspiró, buscando su ropa interior. Quizás Rachel sí se había arrepentido después de todo.

- ¡Noah! -escuchó que gritaron desde fuera y observó una gran sombra proyectarse sobre la tienda. Quinn detuvo todo movimiento para concentrarse en cubrirse su torso _todavía_ desnudo-. No entres.

- Sólo me voy a fijar si ya se levantó -dijo aquella gran sombra que, obviamente, pertenecía a Puck.

- No -dijo la voz. Quinn aguzó sus sentidos. Era Rachel; a juzgar por la voz chillona que en ese momento se encontraba hablando en voz baja con Puck, y por la diferencia de altura entre su sombra y la del chico del Mohicano.

- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó. Rachel se quedó callada, preocupando más a Quinn. ¿Y si de _verdad_ se había arrepentido y no lo quería decir nada a nadie? Puck rió-. Dime que por lo menos es capaz de caminar.

Rachel rió.

- Caminar; seguro que sí. Ahora, si hablamos de una capacidad _normal_ de caminar... Bueno, _éso_ no puedo garantizarlo -Quinn se tapó la boca para evitar que su risa fuera escuchada. Estaba sorprendida que Rachel no le haya pegado a Puck por la rudeza y, en cambio, haya hecho una broma tan _atrevida_-. Ahora, vete. Yo me encargo.

Quinn se acostó para fingir que seguía durmiendo en cuanto escuchó el ruido del cierre al subir. Cerró los ojos y escuchó como Rachel ingresaba a la carpa y de nuevo el ruido del cierre. Abrió un ojo ligeramente y vio que la morena estaba de espaldas hacia ella, cerrando la tienda; así que fingió que bostezaba, como recién levantándose, y estiró sus brazos, provocando que la bolsa se corriera, revelando su cuerpo.

- Quinn, ya es hora de... _Oh_ -dijo al ver a la ex porrista todavía estirándose, mojándose con el solo hecho de ver su torso, todavía _desnudo_, contorsionarse mientras dejaba salir un pequeño gemido para desvelarse. La rubia sonrió ante el efecto que lograba tener sobre Rachel; que metió su mano en el bolsillo de su campera y estiró su brazo hacia Quinn-. Mastica y traga. Rápido.

Quinn se sentó y observó lo que la morena le estaba dando, procediendo a hacer lo que se le había dicho; un poco confundida por el tono tajante con el que se había dirigido a ella la Diva.

Menta.

No tardó mucho en disolver aquel dulce con sus enzimas y lo tragó rápidamente.

- ¿Listo? -preguntó la morena, mirándola expectante. Quinn asintió-. Genial.

De manera, instantánea, luego de que la porrista terminara de gesticular que, en efecto, había hecho como se le indicó; Rachel se le tiró encima y la besó bruscamente -para _éso_ era el caramelo entonces, pensó Quinn-, masajeando uno de sus pechos con sus manos congeladas y provocando que ella tomara una bocanada de aire, de manera cortante, dándole así la oportunidad a la morena sobre ella de introducir su lengua en su boca.

- Qué suerte que todavía no te has vestido -dijo Rachel entre besos-. Así se me hace mucho más fácil y _rápido_.

Quinn gimió ante la idea de Rachel tomándola ahí mismo nuevamente, después de haberla hecho tener tres orgasmos durante la noche anterior. Posicionó sus manos en la espalda, que lastimosamente estaba cubierta de ropa inservible en ése momento, de la morena y las fue moviendo lentamente hasta llegar a su trasero, apretándolo ligeramente mientras dejaba salir un pequeño quejido.

- ¿Por qué tenías que elegir venir con pantalones? -se lamentó en voz alta. Maldita sea que le quedaban bien; pero simplemente eran un obstáculo cuando ella estaba caliente y tenía ganas de tener sexo con Rachel. Las polleras desvergonzadamente cortas que la morena era conocida por utilizar garantizaban un acceso fácil y rápido.

Guió sus manos hasta el frente de la cadera de Rachel, intentando desabrocharle el pantalón a ciegas, pero una mano la detuvo.

- No, no -dijo sacudiendo la cabeza-. Tú puedes divertirte luego. Ahora déjame hacerte acabar y disfruta -terminó mientras le besaba el cuello y bajaba sus manos de sus pechos que habían sido bastante mimados, pasando por su abdomen, provocando que se contrajera ante el contacto y abriendo las piernas de la rubia debajo y separando los labios inferiores en la entrepierna para jugar un rato con su clítoris.

Si bien de esa forma Rachel liberaba un poco la presión que se había juntado _allá abajo_, Quinn quería _más_; así que dejó salir un pequeño quejido.

- Tranquila. Ya voy –dijo la morena sonriendo divertida y la besó otra vez. Su lengua introduciéndose profundamente en su boca, justo como ella la necesitaba en _otra_ zona.

Rachel rió otra vez porque estaba muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y de lo que producía en la rubia.

Besó todo el camino desde la boca de Quinn, pasando por su cuello donde succionó sobre su pulso, bajando para lamer el hueco entre las clavículas, dejando entra el olor a sudor y a Quinn mezclados mientras besaba el valle de sus pechos y rápidamente pasaba a jugar con uno de sus pezones, bien atentos, con su lengua; pasando su dedo medio por la entrada de Quinn, pero nunca dejándolo entrar -aunque por lo mojada que estaba la rubia, no hubiera sido muy complicado hacerlo. Hubiera sido_ bastante_ fácil, en realidad-. La ex Cheerio, que tenía su mano sujeta al sedoso cabello de Rachel, tiraba delicadamente de él. La morena le dió un beso a su abdomen y bajó en dirección sur para encontrarse con los labios hinchados y rojos de necesidad del sexo de Quinn. Sonrió, dándole una mirada al rostro de la rubia, observando sus gestos, y llevó la punta de su lengua hacia la fuente de toda la humedad, dándole sólo _una_ probadita.

La ex porrista se arqueó en cuanto la lengua de Rachel entró en contacto con ella y la morena, sin poderse aguantar más, comenzó a penetrarla con un ritmo estable mientras con sus manos masajeaba los pechos de Quinn, de vez en cuando pellizcando suavemente los pezones.

En cuanto las caderas de la rubia comenzaron a moverse de manera errática en un intento por aumentar el contacto con los toques de Rachel, la morena bajó sus manos hasta la cadera de Quinn, sosteniéndola firmemente con ambas manos a cada lado y sincronizando sus movimientos con los de su lengua entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de la chica debajo suyo, sintiendo cómo las paredes se apretaban alrededor de ella. Liberó una de sus manos para concentrarse en el manojo de nervios que era su clítoris mientras intentaba llegar lo más profundo que fuera posible con su lengua, golpeando en reiteradas ocasiones el punto G de Quinn que vibraba de placer, tan cerca del clímax.

- ¿Chicas? -era Puck fuera de la tienda. Quinn intentó cubrirse pero Rachel la detuvo mientras aumentaba la velocidad de cada penetración, provocando que la rubia hiciera su cabeza para atrás, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

- Noah. _No_ es momento -logró formular, siempre cuidando de no ralentizar el ritmo, y de repente la espalada de Quinn se arqueó, alejándose del suelo. Rachel siguió sacando y metiendo su lengua un poco más, hasta que el oleaje de placer provocado por el orgasmo que ella indujo, cesara. Se relamió los labios y comenzó a lamer toda la miel que sus tratos lograron incitar, cuidando de limpiar todo el enchastre del que había sido autora. Sonriendo malévolamente, subió sus labios con los de Quinn, dejando que la rubia se probara a sí misma al dejar que Rachel introdujera su lengua en su boca-. Vístete; que ya deben de haber comenzado a comer sin nosotras.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó apoyándose sobre sus codos. Rachel le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y le sonrió.

- Debe ser la una -dijo y Quinn automáticamente comenzó a buscar su ropa interior. Rachel la observó en silencio y jugando con sus dedos le dijo-: No me arrepentí.

- Lo sé -sonrió Quinn.

- Pero Finn no puede enterarse de ésto -dijo temerosa.

- Lo sé -respondió Quinn sin mirarla, torciendo levemente sus labios mientras se vestía.

- Si no quieres hacer ésto otra vez, yo lo voy a entender. Es completamente razonable de tu parte si no quieres volver a entablarte en una relación sexual conmigo después de que te haya comunicado que no he terminado con mi actual pareja -dijo mirando hacia abajo.

- Rachel -dijo la rubia, llamando su atención-. Si quieres estar conmigo sin romper con Finn, está bien.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó confundida. Quinn asintió.

- ¿A tí te gustó lo que hicimos ayer a la mañana y también hace dos segundos? -Rachel asintió inmediatamente. No tenía ninguna duda de éso. Pero no podía creer que Quinn le estuviera diciendo que no le molestara el hecho de que siguiera con Finn. Como si fuera un juguete sexual y nada más. Pero para ella, la ex Cheerio era mucho más que éso. E, incluso aunque estuviera con Finn, ella siempre sería su primera prioridad. Tal cual como ella sentía que para la rubia, ella era la primera prioridad-. Bueno; entonces éso es todo lo que necesito saber. Yo sólo quiero que estés bien. Si es necesario que yo haga ésto, está bien; porque sé que _tú_ estás bien. Además, me lo merezco. Merezco ser la _otra_ y no la única después de haber sido tan perra contigo durante el pasado tiempo.

- No. Quinn. Éso no es lo que quiero decir -dijo Rachel mientras posaba sus manos sobre las mejillas de la rubia, que sonrió y le dió un beso en los labios.

- Lo sé. No te preocupes por mí. Yo estoy bien -y de verdad lo estaba. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser la vida si al menos sabía que Rachel la seguía queriendo y estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su fidelidad hacia Finn por estar con ella?-. Si éso es lo que deseas, está bien por mí.

- Pero, Quinn... Siento que no es justo para tí -dijo Rachel preocupada.

- Mira -dijo, envolviendo las manos de la morena con las suyas-. Cuando tú estás, yo estoy hecha toda sonrisas y estoy feliz; pero en cuanto te vas, es como si te llevaras una parte de mí contigo. Cuando no estás más, soy una amargada y me pongo de malhumor; como si el hecho de no tenerte cerca me devolviera a la realidad y que enfrentarme con ella me predispusiera a estar de esa manera -mencionó mientras que acariciaba el dorso de su mano con sus pulgares-. Mis ganas, mi voluntad, de hacer cosas se van; pero cuando finalmente estoy entre tus brazos, todo el poder y la fuerza vuelven a mí... Y siento como si nada fuera inalcanzable ni imposible; como si pudiera hacer lo que quisiera mientras te tenga a ti a mi lado.

. . . .

- Chicas ¿Qué sucedió que tardaron tanto? -preguntó de manera inocente el señor Schue mientras gesticulaba para que se acercaran a comer con los demás. Puck movió sus cejas característicamente y Quinn entrecerró los ojos, sin saber que responder.

- Nunca creí que lo iba a decir -dijo Rachel abriendo su taper de ensalada; ni en _sueños_ iba a comer carne-, pero Quinn tiene el sueño _bastante _pesado. En algunos instantes de verdad consideré gritarle o arrojarle un vaso de agua fría en la cara como opciones válidas y totalmente razonables para despertarla; porque, _Dios_, no se levantaba más.

Como siempre, en cuanto Rachel continuó hablando y hablando sobre lo mucho que le había costado levantar a la rubia -los cuatro; ella, Quinn, Kurt y Puck, rieron internamente, porque sabían que no era verdad-, nadie se interesó en escucharla y no pensaron más en el asunto. Rachel sonrió satisfecha mientras se sentaba al lado de Finn, mirando a la rubia que le sonreía desde el otro lado de la ronda, al lado de Puck.

. . . .

- ¿Quién quiere jugar football? -preguntó Puck mirando a los chicos en la ronda, luego de comer. Los hombres se miraron entre ellos.

- Señor Schue, venga a jugar con nosotros -lo invitó Finn.

- Veamos qué sucede -dijo William sonriendo.

- Aquí tengo la pelota -dijo Mike volviendo de su carpa. Los chicos se levantaron y comenzaron a gritarse mientras corrían, pidiéndose la pelota entre ellos. Las chicas, _y Kurt_, los observaron por un momento, sentadas en ronda todavía y luego se pusieron a hablar entre ellas. Quinn se levantó y se fue. Rachel la vio pero la rubia no le devolvió la mirada mientras se internaba en el bosque. Sin embargo, la morena pudo ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la ex Cheerio y casi de inmediato se levantó y comenzó a caminar detrás de ella.

Iban en silencio, riendo para sí mismas porque era como si estuvieran jugando al cazador y la presa. Quinn se volteó para ver a Rachel caminando a unos metros atrás de ella, que la miró, y sonriéndole, comenzó a correr, riendo jovialmente.

- ¿Quinn? -preguntó Rachel, sin entender qué era lo que estaba haciendo la rubia, que sólo rió más mientras se alejaba más y más. Arqueando una de sus cejas al estilo Quinn, entendió qué era lo que se tramaba y comenzó a correr detrás de ella.

La rubia corría, ya sin reír porque comenzaba a quedarse sin aire, con la adrenalina a flor de piel, sintiendo que la morena la podría encontrar en cualquier momento. No quería mirar atrás, porque sabía que si veía que Rachel estaba cerca, iba a gritar, más que nada por la excitación -en el sentido más inocente posible- del momento. Reía en voz baja mientras corría y de repente, escuchó un ruido seco mientras veía como lentamente iba cayendo al suelo, sintiendo el peso de un cuerpo sobre su costado izquierdo -estando su costado derecho apoyado contra el suelo- y escuchó una risa malévola. Miró al autor de su caída observarla con las pupilas dilatadas.

- Te agarré -dijo Rachel riendo, con sus brazos todavía enredados en la cadera de Quinn. Intentó levantarse para ayudarla a ponerse de pié pero la rubia la agarró e intercambió posiciones, quedando ella arriba y relamiéndose los labios mientras llevaba un par de brazos bronceados hacia arriba de su cabeza, dejándola completamente sumisa y bajo _su_ control; algo que Rachel sabía que a la rubia le _encantaba_.

Quinn la miró a los ojos sonriendo malévolamente como ella había estado haciendo hasta hacía un momento atrás, arqueando su ceja característica.

- Ahora es mi turno de divertirme –dijo, al fin besando los labios de Rachel, que dejó salir un gemido en cuanto escuchó la voz de Quinn tan rebosante de lujuria-, y no puedes irte a ninguna parte.

Rachel levantó sus caderas para conseguir algo de fricción con el centro de la ex porrista sobre ella. Era lo único que podía hacer además de responderle el beso, pues sus manos estaban siendo sujetadas fuertemente para que no se pudieran mover de su lugar. Quinn reciprocó el movimiento, chocando su centro con el de Rachel, como si estuviera montándola, aliviando el creciente dolor entre sus piernas mucho más rápido que la morena debajo suyo debido a que tenía puesto un vestido, y lo único que separaba su cadera de la de Rachel era la fina tela de sus panties; mientras que para la Diva no iba a ser tan fácil pues el jean de su pantalón volvía _casi_ insensible su zona baja.

Mientras la seguía besando, Quinn rápidamente abrió el cierre del abrigo de Rachel, sintiendo el calor de su torso emanar con el simple acto, y sonrió para sí misma mientras levantaba la remera de la morena.

- Oh. Gracias, Dios -dijo en un suspiro, mirando al cielo y volviendo sus ojos al torso de Rachel, que sonrió entretenida por el gesto de la rubia de agradecer a una deidad por el hecho de que ella no llevara _ningún_ corpiño puesto. Quinn se inclinó otra vez, capturando uno de los sabrosos pezones de la morena mientras que masajeaba el pecho que no estaba siendo atendido por sus cuidados orales. La Diva se arqueó hacia arriba, le encantaba que Quinn hiciera eso; era tan erótico y sexy e íntimo. Lo único que provocara era que se mojara aún más de lo que se encontraba y estaba prácticamente segura de que a esa altura la ex porrista podía sentir su humedad a través de la tela del jean.

La ex Cheerio llevó sus manos a la espalda de Rachel aprovechando que ésta se arqueaba hacia su toque; la Diva hizo un intento por mover sus manos para tocar a la chica sobre ella, pero Quinn negó con la cabeza, haciendo que volviera sus manos a donde estaban.

- Eres tan sabrosa -dijo con el pezón del otro pecho en su boca, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer un poco sus cejas en signo satisfacción, aumentando el latir de la entrepierna de Rachel.

- Quinn -dijo chocando de vuelta su cadera contra el centro de la rubia que dejó salir un gemido de aprobación-. Necesito más.

- ¿Qué cosa necesitas? -preguntó mientras que seguía concentrada en sus pechos.

- Tú sabes -dijo Rachel.

- No, no sé -dijo, pero sabía _muy_ bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo la morena. Sólo quería escucharla decirlo.

Rachel se quedó en silencio. Le incomodaba el hecho de tener que decir en voz alta las cosas que quería que Quinn le hiciera; pero al ver que la rubia simplemente no hacía nada por liberar la presión en su entrepierna, se tragó su modestia.

- Quiero que me cojas -dijo. Oh, si, sonaba bastante fuera de lugar, incluso aunque lo había dicho en voz baja casi porque seguía dándole vergüenza. Para Quinn fue totalmente extraño escucharla expresarse de esa manera pues hablar así no era propio de Rachel Berry; era totalmente ajeno a su persona. Pero quería escucharla de vuelta, porque, fuera extraño o no, la excitaba más escucharla decir esas cosas.

- ¿Cómo lo quieres?

- Duro -dijo. Quinn gimió, mojándose cada vez más.

- ¿Cuán duro?

- Quiero sentir que me partes a la mitad -dijo y se sorprendió de sí misma. De todas las veces que habían tenido sexo (que habían sido _bastantes_, a decir verdad, en el _corto_ tiempo que estuvieron juntas, antes de "romper". Dios, ahora entendía por qué su padre Evan quería establecer un política de puertas abiertas) ésa era la primera vez que hablaban de manera vulgar; pero lo que decía era exactamente lo que quería.

Escuchar a Rachel decir éso fue suficiente como para que Quinn acabara ahí mismo, sin que siquiera la toque. Sólo su voz, tan llena de necesidad, hubiera sido suficiente. Se levantó, dejando a una Rachel confundida, y le extendió su mano para ayudarla a parar.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó la morena acomodándose la remera. ¿Habrá sido demasiado lo que le había dicho? ¿Se había pasado de la raya? Quinn comenzó a caminar, todavía sosteniendo su mano, pero Rachel no entendía.

- Si pienso hacer lo que me pediste, tenemos que encontrar un lugar más... Escondido -dijo Quinn caminando rápidamente, desesperada por encontrar el lugar perfecto para hacer acabar a Rachel. Caminaron a través del bosque y encontraron un árbol caído, de ésos que tienen el tronco grueso y que evidencia que son, en efecto, árboles viejos. _Perfecto_, éso serviría como escudo por si se atrevían a buscarlas. Éso les daría tiempo para recomponerse si escuchaban que alguien se acercaba.

En cuanto Rachel estuvo de vuelta con su espalda en el suelo, Quinn no pudo soportarlo más y decidió dejarse de juegos e ir directo a la acción. Con la ayuda de una bastante voluntariosa morena, logró desabrocharle el pantalón y bajarlo.

- Oh, mi Dios. Creo que te amo -dijo Quinn en cuanto vio que Rachel _tampoco_ llevaba panties puestas. Para la rubia fue un comentario como cualquier otro, salido del calor del momento, pero la morena por un momento dejó de respirar frente a tremenda afirmación

- Quinn, ven aquí -dijo y capturó los labios de la chica sobre ella en un apasionado y ruidoso beso-. Oh, _si_ -gimió en cuanto sintió dos dedos meterse dentro suyo, moviendo su pelvis entusiásticamente en un ritmo sincronizado para hacer más profunda cada penetración proporcionada por Quinn.

- ¿Te gusta? -le preguntó al oído, y antes de que pudiera contestar, la rubia aumentó la fuerza de cada entrada, provocando que Rachel se arqueara otra vez, mordiendo su labio inferior y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

- Si, _Quinn_ -gimió mientras que su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de los dedos de la ex porrista entrando y saliendo. Pero necesitaba más, _más_-. Más fuerte. Más profundo.

La ex Cheerio, alentada por las plegarias de Rachel, agarró una bronceada pierna y la puso sobre su hombro, dándole un ángulo de entrada mucho mejor; y removió sus dedos, dejando que rápidamente dos fueran reemplazados por tres, penetrándola más fuerte, estirando los músculos de sus paredes internas y asegurándose de pegar potentemente con su palma al clítoris de la morena; ayudándose con el movimiento de sus propias caderas para hacer que cada penetración sea más profunda, más dura, mientras acariciaba con su otra mano el muslo de la pierna levantada.

Confiando en la flexibilidad de la morena, se hizo hacia delante, poniendo la rodilla en contacto con el pecho de Rachel, que se arqueó aún más, elevando un poco su otra pierna y abriéndose ante la rubia hasta más no poder. Gimió. Quinn estaba llegando _tan_ profundo.

- Quiero que digas mi nombre cuando te haga acabar -le dijo la rubia. Esa posición era tan sensual; tener a Quinn mirándola profundamente a los ojos, sentir su respiración golpear su rostro mientras le hablaba de esa manera y seguía golpeando _aquel_ punto dentro suyo; oh, _Dios_, la estaba volviendo loca. Podía sentir el tirón en el estómago, ése que le indicaba que estaba cerca, _tan_ cerca de acabar.

- Bésame, Quinn -dijo, y la rubia, empujándose con las puntas de sus pies, intentando siempre mantener el ritmo y la profundidad que había logrado alcanzar, acercó su rostro al de Rachel, que rápidamente metió su lengua dentro de su boca, besándola tan profundamente como ella estaba llegando con sus dedos en su interior. Con dos movimientos más de su cadera para ayudarse a llegar lo más lejos posible, sintió como la morena debajo templaba y como su cuerpo se relajaba, rindiéndose ante ella, que con un respiro dijo su nombre otra vez-: _Quinn_.

La rubia dejó delicadamente que la pierna que todavía estaba apoyada en su hombro, descansara en el suelo mientras los residuos del orgasmo cesaban de provocar descargas en el pequeño cuerpo de Rachel.

- Te amo -le dijo Rachel a Quinn mientras que la rubia le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente. En cuanto abrió los ojos para observar la reacción de la chica a su lado, vio que el negro de sus ojos ya se había ido, pero el color avellana no había vuelto; no, en su lugar, había aparecido aquel color verde agua con líneas marrón claro. La rubia la miró sonriéndole cálidamente mientras continuaba tocando su rostro y de repente observó como las cejas esculpidas de Quinn caían y sus labios se torcían un poco. Rachel observó como la chica a su lado se recostaba con su espalda en el suelo, mirando hacia arriba, ya no mirándola a ella-. ¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien?

Se levantó apoyándose en su codo derecho, preocupada, tratando de mirar a los ojos a la rubia, que continuaba con las cejas caídas, sus ojos todavía verdes que, pudo ver, estaban húmedos; y de repente observó como una lágrima caía por el costado del rostro de Quinn.

- Quinn ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó aún más preocupada. La rubia no la miraba y observó que tragaba lentamente.

- No sabes cuántas veces he soñado con escucharte decirme éso -dijo, mientras más lágrimas caían-. Hubo un momento en el que creí que te había perdido; que había perdido la oportunidad de escuchar esas palabras salir de tus labios y que estuvieran dirigidas a mí. Habían días en los que estaba tan triste que lloraba hasta dormirme e imaginaba que tú estabas conmigo, abrazándome y susurrándome que todo iba a estar mejor.

- Quinn -dijo Rachel, su voz quebrándose al ver lo indefensa que se encontraba la rubia en ese momento, lo frágil que se hallaba. Bajó su cabeza y posó sus labios sobre los de Quinn, sus lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas.

- Perdón, Rachel -decía llorando Quinn entre un beso y el siguiente-. Lo siento _tanto_.

- Tranquila, Quinn -le dijo acostándose y gesticulándole para que se acercara. Quinn se acurrucó al costado de Rachel, abrazándola por la cadera y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la morena, que enrolló su brazo por su cuello, subiendo y bajando su mano sobre su brazo, mientras ella seguía llorando y pidiendo disculpas-. Todo va a estar bien.

. . . .

Quinn se había quedado dormida y Rachel no quería levantarla. Se había quedado durante unos cuantos minutos mirando hacia el cielo, reconfortando a la bella durmiente pegada a su lado mientras que pensaba en lo que la rubia le había dicho hacía un rato ya. Nunca se había puesto a pensar que quizás la estaba pasando tan mal como ella; pero quizás nunca lo hizo porque no parecía. Pero se había olvidado de lo buena que era Quinn para ocultar lo que sentía, y se sintió un poco mal por haberla tratado mal cuando volvió de Cleveland. Nunca se había preguntado qué estaría pasando por la mente de la, en ese tiempo, porrista.

Sonrió.

Al final, Santana tenía razón. Quién hubiera creído que hacerle caso a la latina hubiera llevado a tan buenos resultados.

. . . .

- Quinn -escuchó que la llamaban delicadamente, mientras una mano entraba en contacto con su mejilla y la acariciaba lentamente-. Quinn, despierta -la rubia abrió lentamente los ojos y se dio cuenta de que todavía seguía acostada con Rachel, en la misma posición en la que se acordaba que había estado hasta antes de cerrar sus ojos-. Quinn, ya nos empezaron a buscar. Ya debe ser cerca de la hora de irnos.

Quinn asintió pero no se movió, lo que provocó que Rachel riera un poco.

- Estoy sin pantalones todavía -dijo.

- Oh -dijo Quinn levantándose para que Rachel pudiera vestir la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Claro, se había olvidado de ese _pequeño_ detalle.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? -preguntó, mirándola cariñosamente mientras se abrochaba los botones del jean.

- Ahora que me levanté y _estabas_ a mi lado, estoy bien -dijo sonriendo. En parte haciendo referencia a las tantas veces que se ha levantado sola en su habitación, deseando que la morena estuviera con ella; y también en el hecho de que se levantara asustada aquella mañana, pensando que Rachel en verdad se había arrepentido de haber estado con ella.

Rachel le sonrió y se acercó para sostener su rostro entre sus cálidas manos, mirándola tiernamente, besándola de manera casta.

- Vamos -dijo parándose y dándole una mano a la rubia para que se pusiera de pie-. Van a sospechar.

. . . .

- ¡Chicas! ¿Dónde han estado? Las estábamos buscando -preguntó el señor Schue acercándose a ellas rápidamente y fijándose si tenían alguna herida.

- Estamos bien, señor Schue -rió Rachel.

- Fuimos a caminar por el bosque; era el momento perfecto para que nos conociéramos -dijo Quinn-. Nunca me tomé la molestia de conocerla porque siempre me mantuve ocupada tratándola mal.

Schue sonrió.

- Bueno. Ya es hora de que comencemos a cargar todo en el autobús para volver a la civilización -dijo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el conjunto de bolsas de dormir, mochilas y carpas ya desarmadas con los demás integrantes del club Glee, el señor Schue y la señorita Pillsbury.


	24. When I Look at You

Bueno, querida audiencia de verdad, de verdad, lamento decirles que la historia se va a tomar un receso; al menos hasta que me asiente bien allá en Córdoba y empiece el curso de ingreso. De cualquier manera no prometo nada, lo que me hace enojar de verdad. No sólo porque tengo toneladas de tarea que hacer para el curso de ingreso sino porque sé que de una manera u otra los estoy defraudando. Se cuánto odian tener que esperar a que se actualice la historia, siendo yo misma una fan ferviente de fics acerca de Faberry; pero necesito tomarme un descanso -incluso aunque no me guste, porque la verdad cada vez que pienso que tengo que tomarme un tiempo, me siento mal- así puedo terminar toda la tarea y nada... Les juro que ayer casi me agarra un colapso nervioso. Tengo que hacer tantas cosas y me voy la semana que viene. Dios. Tengo miedo de no terminar a tiempo. Así que intenté tomar un descanso de unos minutos para poder subirles el capítulo que ya tenía escrito desde hace bastante. Ayer me acordé de suerte que tenía que subir un capítulo nuevo.

Acá hay un pre-Faberry Juice y una parte graciosa durante ese p-FJ.

De verdad les pido perdón por tener que ausentarme. Maldita sea, y estábamos _**tan**_ cerca de terminar.

Igualmente no se preocupen porque tengo unas cuantas ideas y sorpresar para el capítulo 24. Así que supongo que la semana que viene comienzo a escribir de nuevo, antes de que empiece definitivamente las clases.

La próxima vez que suba algo, va a ser en directo, desde Córdoba capital.

Gracias por entender -igualmente me sigo sintiendo mal por tener que dejarlos con las ganas de saber más. De verdad me molesta- y bueno, nos vereoms en la próxima edición. Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 23: "_When I Look at You_"

La mañana del lunes lo empezó bastante refrescantemente. El olor a primavera se sentía en el aire y Quinn no sabía si se sentía así debido al efecto de la "estación del amor" sobre ella o porque durante el fin de semana que acababa de terminar tuvo una ronda de sexo de reconciliación con Rachel en reiteradas oportunidades -y posiciones-.

Pero no sólo éso, sino que la morena le había dicho que la amaba luego de la _cópula carnal en el bosque_ -como Rachel comenzó a llamarla-; y ella había llorado con la morena, sintiéndose más liviana; sintiéndose como nueva, a decir verdad.

. . . .

La ex HBIC se internó en los pasillos de McKinley High, caminado sonriente y la vislubró entre la multitud, arreglándose su cabello detrás de la oreja derecha y sonriendo. El sólo verla la hizo sentir cálida por dentro.

En cuanto se acercó más a la morena vio que había una considerablemente grande figura frente a ella. Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y agitó la cabeza, tirándole una mirada de furia a la espalda de Finn Hudson.

_Si las miradas fueran cuchillos_...

Cierto. Siempre tendía a olvidarse de las cosas importantes cuando pensaba o veía a la morena. Incluso se había olvidado del hecho de que Finn había sido la razón por la que Quinn y Rachel no se pudieron ver el domingo, luego del campamento.

Se tragó su ira pues ella misma había accedido a exponerse a esas situaciones, con Rachel todavía _saliendo_ con Finn -se lo merecía-; y simplemente cerró sus manos en forma de puños mientras pegaba la vista al frente, intentando de alguna manera calmar sus ánimos y no permitir que sus celos la llevaran a asesinar a un -idiota, ermitaño, estúpido, necio, imbécil, entre otros sinónimos válidos para describir el grado de ineptitud del que se estaba hablando- compañero de escuela al pasar por enfrente de la pareja.

- Finn, te alcanzo después -dijo Rachel sonriendo mientras cerraba rápidamente su casillero y besaba en la mejilla al chico para que no molestara.

Él la miró sonriente y se volteó para caminar hasta su casillero. Aprovechando que él se iba, Rachel se volteó en la dirección contraria y corrió hacia cierta rubia.

. . . .

Quinn estaba _a punto_ de llegar a su casillero cuando la agarraron por la muñeca y rápidamente la llevaban al salón vacío más cercano.

- Hola -saludó entusiásticamente Rachel dándole un fuerte abrazo a la rubia, apoyando el lado izquierdo de su rostro en la cerca de la clavícula derecha de Quinn, justo debajo de la barbilla.

- Hola -sonrió sorprendida la ex Cheerio, respondiendo el abrazo con la misma intensidad que la morena.

- Te extrañé -dijo Rachel levantando su rostro para ver a Quinn, que bajó un poco su rostro y le dió un besito en los labios.

- Yo también -respondió y Rachel se levantó en puntas de pié para alcanzar sus labios nuevamente, dándole un rápido y casto beso.

De esa manera siguieron besuqueándose, riendo inocentemente.

La campana sonó y se dieron un último beso, sonriéndose.

- Nos vemos en la hora del señor Schue -dijo Quinn.

- En efecto -sonrió liberándola del estrechar de sus brazos, dejando que saliera del salón.

- Ah -dijo la rubia entrando nuevamente, casi chocándose con Rachel que estaba a punto de salir.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó extrañada.

- Te adoro -dijo robándole un último beso y caminando hacia el aula de la señorita Fields. Mientras tanto, Rachel caminaba en la otra dirección, hacia la clase de la señorita Worthington, más risueña que nunca.

. . . .

Como ya se había acostumbrado a hacer, al principio por el incentivo del señor Schue, Quinn se acercó y le murmuró, provocando que él asintiera sonriente y gesticulara para que se posicionara en el frente del salón mientras los demás del club Glee se acomodaban en sus asientos.

Esa vez decidió no presentar la canción y simplemente pasara a interpretarla sin más, para sus compañeros, pero en especial para aquella _morena_.

_Never forget who you are, little star._

. . . .

En cuanto terminó de cantar, caminó hasta su banco, aplaudida por sus compañeros y el señor Schue. Rachel se volteó en su asiento para mirarla, desde el asiento de abajo, y le sonrió, estirando su brazo para sostener la mano de la rubia por un momento. No era extraño ya que hubieran interacciones de ese tipo entre ellas pues ya era conocimiento general que ellas habían comenzado a llevarse mejor y a disfrutar de la compañía de la otra. De cualquier manera, Rachel cortó aquel contacto de inmediato, resumiendo su posición anterior, mirando hacia el frente. A excepción de Puck, Kurt, Santana y Brittany, los demás no tenían ni _idea_ de lo que en realidad estaba pasando entre ellas, por lo que era mejor ser... _Cautelosas_.

De cualquier manera, el cuarteto previamente mencionado tampoco tenía una noción clara de lo que sucedía. Rachel seguía pasando tiempo con Finn, como si nada hubiera sucedido, caminando con él de la mano y él seguía dándole besos, aunque en la mejilla, pero _igual_.

. . . .

- Q, Puckerman. Hoy hay fiesta en mi casa -dijo Santana acercándose al par luego del club Glee.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Puck.

- Porque es su cumpleaños -dijo Quinn, asintiendo mientras miraba a la latina.

- ¿Lo sabías? -preguntó la morena arrugando la frente.

- Santana, nos conocemos prácticamente desde que estamos dentro de la panza de nuestras madres. Hemos estado juntas desde siempre. Cómo voy a olvidar tu cumpleaños. 22 de abril, lo recuerdo -dijo ahora mirando al chico a su lado y volviendo luego fijando su mirada a la morena frente a ella-. Pero no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, sinceramente, si me acercaba y te daba un abrazo.

- Te hubiera pateado la cara -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Exacto -dijo Quinn sonriendo un poco.

- Bueno; Britt, vamos -dijo la latina mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

- Adiós -saludo la rubia porrista y el Dúo Dinámico la saludó mientras ella seguía a la morena.

- Bueno -dijo Quinn en cuanto se fueron las Cheerios-, me voy.

- Ok -dijo Puck-. _Recuerda_ que prometiste ayudarme con la tarea del señor Richardson.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió, asintiendo mientras se iba.

. . . .

- ¿Vas a lo de Quinn? -le preguntó Kurt a Puck mientras éste caminaba por la acera del colegio.

- Si -respondió, asintiendo, sin entender por qué le preguntaba éso.

- Bueno. Necesito que me lleves contigo, entonces.

- ¿Por?

- Necesito hablar con ella sobre algo que tú y yo sabemos muy bien que sucedió en cierto campamento con cierta persona -dijo, hablando en código.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó el jugador de football. No había entendido ni una sola palabra que el otro chico le había dicho.

- _Cierta_ persona - dijo haciendo muevas con su rostro, para que Noah captara la idea.

- ¿Berry?

- Exacto -dijo levantando su dedo índice a su boca, para indicarle que hiciera silencio, o que la menos bajara la voz. Puck se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta su furgoneta.

. . . .

- ¡Rachel! -dijo sorprendida Judy al abrir la puerta de su casa. Estaba sentada en la cocina, leyendo una revista, y escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Caminó hacia la entrada sin esperar encontrar a la morena del otro lado. Le sonrió ampliamente, mientras que le gesticulaba para entrar-. ¿Cómo has estado? Pasa.

- Bastante bien, gracias -dijo adentrándose en el hogar de las Fabray.

- Quinn está arriba -dijo todavía sonriente. Sabía que a su hija la iba a poner de buen humor verla.

- Gracias -respondió, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras y caminaba hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación de la rubia, cerrándola detrás de ella al adentrarse en el cuarto-. Ahí estás -dijo sonriente, al encontrar a la ex Cheerio descansando sobre su cama, con un libro abierto apoyado en su pecho-. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

La rubia abrió los ojos lentamente al notar el hundimiento en su cama y pudo ver que una morena se acostaba boca abajo con sus codos apoyados contra el colchón de manera que pudiera encorvarse hacia arriba, pudiendo así ver mejor a la ex porrista a su lado.

- Historia. Puck va a venir para que lo ayude -dijo mirándola sin moverse mucho pues estaba algo cansada. En parte ver a Rachel con Finn la agotó un poco (un poco _mucho_), y simplemente quería olvidarse de éso, porque sabía que ella había acordado en vivir con éso, y después de que la morena sostuviera su mano después de que ella le cantara "Little Star" durante la hora del club Glee, sabía que la morena de verdad estaba tan involucrada como ella... Aunque fuera una especie de triángulo bizarro el que se desarrollaba entre ellas e indirectamente (o quizás directamente) Finn.

- Quiero mostrarte algo, entonces, ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo, supongo.

- Supones bien -respondió la rubia y observó como la morena se arremangaba la manga izquierda de su cárdigan para revelar su antebrazo. Quinn observó que tenía _algo_ escrito en la muñeca, e instintivamente llevó su mano para tocar aquella superficie.

- ¿Es permanente? -fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. Rachel asintió-. ¿Qué quieres decir con "I Believe"? Quiero decir, _sé_ que significa literalmente, pero qué _significado_ tiene para tí esa frase.

- Refleja mi creencia en que existe más en la vida que sólo la simple existencia del ser humano, dejando que el día pase sin hacer nada al respecto; que la vida puede ser mejor si nos enfocamos en aquellas cosas buenas, en vez de estar siempre viendo el lado negativo de todo; que el club Glee va a romper traseros en las Regionales de este año -dijo, provocando una pequeña risa de Quinn, que la miraba atentamente-. Refleja lo mucho que creo en mis sueños y en que se van a cumplir, porque soy _yo_ quien se va a encargar de que así suceda. Pero aún más, refleja lo mucho que creo en mí, y en tí. Mi creencia en nosotras.

Quinn sonrió, todavía acariciando la muñeca de Rachel, muy en lo profundo de su ser, deseando que la morena no se haya hecho del tatuaje por ella; rogando que se lo haya hecho por las demás cosas que había mencionado, pues eran mucho más importantes que ella, pues no lo valía; no después de todo lo que le hizo pasar.

- ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?

- Mis papás me lo dejaron hacer como regalo de cumpleaños.

- ¡¿Para tu cumpleaños? -preguntó confundida, deteniendo el patrón que había comenzado a dibujar con sus dedos sobre la piel de la muñeca de la morena-. ¿Por qué nunca lo había visto antes?

- Porque siempre lo he tenido cubierto -sonrió Rachel, quitando el libro de encima del pecho de Quinn y cerrándolo para colocarlo en otra parte. Rápidamente se posicionó sobre la rubia, besándola delicadamente en los labios mientras que comenzaba a mover su cintura hacia abajo, encontrándose con la parte baja del abdomen de Quinn, y luego hacia arriba, y nuevamente hacia abajo; haciéndolo levemente y manteniendo un ritmo suave pero tentador. Quinn gimió placenteramente, mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura de Rachel, acompañando con ellas el movimiento sensual del cuerpo de la morena.

Mientras que Rachel comenzaba a besarle la mandíbula, por alguna razón la realidad le pegó una piña en la frente, porque recordó que tenía planes para la tarde; y lastimosamente no eran con ella.

- Rachel... Espera. Puck está por llegar... En cualquier momento -decía la rubia, entre medio de los gemidos que el movimiento de la morena sobre ella producían en ella.

- Estoy segura de que no va a tener ningún problema -dijo mientras pasaba a besarle el cuello, succionando un poco, jugueteando con la piel de aquella zona tan sensible de la rubia, probablemente pensando en dejar un pequeño chupón. Quinn atravesó el cabello de la morena con sus dedos, acariciando cada suave hebra.

- Nunca te lo he dicho -logró decir mientras se relamía los labios y cerraba los ojos ante la deliciosa fricción que estaban ejerciendo los movimientos de Rachel, concentrados ahora en unir sus centros-. Pero tu cabello es tan largo y éso es _tan_ sexy.

Rachel detuvo todo movimiento en seco para mirar divertida, y algo confundida, a la rubia debajo suyo que tenía las mejillas rosadas, y no por pudor o timidez. Oh, no; Rachel rió más todavía. Le encantaba excitar a Quinn. Era tan sexy toda sonrojada; y le daban ganas de poseerla ahí mismo, en ese mismo momento.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó vistiendo una brillante sonrisa.

- Ajam -respondió, pasando sus dedos lentamente a través de la suave cabellera morena-. La manera en la que cae sobre tus hombros, la manera en la que cae sobre mí, como una cortina alrededor de mi rostro cuando me besas; la forma en la que se desparrama debajo tuyo cuando te tiro contra la cama.

- Oh -dijo Rachel besándola de nuevo-. Ojalá no tuviera que venir Noah, porque de verdad me excita demasiado...

- ¿Qué te excita demasiado?

- Oh, mi DIos.

Rachel y Quinn se voltearon rápidamente a ver quién habían entrado a la habitación. Ahí estaba Puck, sonriendo sugestivamente, provocando que ambas, Rachel y Quinn, pusieran los ojos en blanco; pero había alguien más a su lado, que estaba volteado, mirando hacia la puerta, que al parecer estaba tapándose los ojos con sus manos.

- ¿Kurt? -preguntó Rachel levantándose de encima de Quinn, que se sentó a los pies de la cama.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó la rubia.

- Venía a preguntar qué había sucedido en cierto campamento con cierta persona, pero creo que ya me hice una idea y temo no poder borrar las horrendas imágenes a las que me he visto expuesto en este momento y las futuras imágenes mentales que ésto pueda convocar... Creo que voy a necesitar un psicólogo.

- No fue para tanto -dijo Puck-. No estaban haciendo nada.

- ¿Él sabe? -le preguntó la morena a Quinn.

- Yo no se lo dije -dijo la rubia-. Él se dió cuenta solo.

- Era bastante obvio -respondió Kurt desde donde estaba parado, todavía de espaldas-. ¿Ya están visibles?

- Sí -respondió Rachel mientras se sentaba al lado de Quinn.

- ¿Vas a ir a lo de San? -preguntó Puck, sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

- No sé... -respondió, sintiendo instantáneamente que Rachel le apretaba de manera leve su muñeca, atrayendo su atención. La morena asintió y le sonrió. Quinn volvió a mirar a Puck y asintió-. Sí, creo que sí voy a ir.

El chico del mohicano, sentado con el respaldo hacia delante, sonrió y movió sus manos como si tuviera un látigo, haciendo el ruido del chicotazo con su boca, gesticulando así que Quinn era una sometida.

Kurt rió mientras que ambas, la ex porrista y Rachel, ponían los ojos en blanco. Puck tenía esa extraña habilidad de provocar éso en ellas, la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Bueno, supongo que me voy, ahora que las vi interactuar después del fin de semana -dijo Kurt-. Pero igualmente después quiero _todos_ los detalles, Fabray. Nos vemos. Me voy a ver a mi Romeo que justo resulta, que vive cerca de aquí -dijo sonriendo de manera cómplice con Rachel y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

- Bueno -dijo Rachel dándole unas palmaditas a la mano de Quinn-, creo que sería mejor que yo también me vaya. Necesito prepararme para ir a la fiesta.

- Ok -sonrió Quinn y observó como la morena apoyaba una mano en cada muslo suyo y se inclinaba hacia ella, plantando un beso en sus labios.

- Noah, date la vuelta -le dijo Rachel, liberando su mano derecha para dibujar círculos invisibles en el aire, gesticulando para que se volteara y quedara de espaldas a ella. Puck se movió refunfuñando. La morena volvió a apoyar su mano en donde había estado hasta hacía unos segundos, acariciando el labio inferior de la rubia con su lengua, que ansiosamente separó sus labios, dejando que Rachel explorara su boca una vez más antes de retirarse.

La morena se encargó de besarla ruidosamente, dejando salir un gemido y, retirando su lengua, posó sus labios sobre los de Quinn, de manera casta, una última vez.

- Nos vemos -le sonrió y caminando hacia la puerta saludó a Puck, cuyos brazos se encontraban cruzados sobre el escritorio, con su cabeza apoyada sobre ellos-. Nos vemos después, Noah.

- Adiós -dijo dándose vuelta para enfrentarse con Quinn.

. . . .

Quinn se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la casa de Santana. Las luces estaban apagadas, y la música estaba al máximo. La ex Cheerio pensó que seguramente la latina se había encargado de echar a sus padres de la casa y amenazar a alguno de los del club de Audiovisuales para que pusieran luces de colores en su casa. Seguramente.

De repente una mano sujetándola por la muñeca la arrastró hasta la cocina de los López.

- ¿Por qué no estás con Rachel? -era Kurt. Quinn no sabía qué responderle, porque no sabía qué querría la morena que ella dijera.

- Porque no podemos estar _todo_ el tiempo juntas.

- ¿Por qué no? Es tu novia -dijo riendo.

- Es un poco más complicado que éso -dijo torciendo sus labios, abriendo un poco la puerta de la cocina, gesticulando hacia el chico para que se acercara a ella y observara lo que ella estaba mirando.

- Me estás jodiendo -dijo, al observar la interacción entre Finn y Rachel, tapándose la boca, sorprendido.

- Que ella esté con Finn es por razones que van más allá de si le gusta o no -dijo Quinn, cerrando la puerta-. Me ama. Lo sé. Pero me merezco ésto. Merezco ser la otra, y no la _única_.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que nuevamente ustedes tres estén enredados en un triángulo amoroso nuevamente? Nunca se cansan -dijo sonriendo débilmente-. Pero, admito que es un poco _bizarro_.

- ¿Un poco?

- Bastante, en realidad -rió Kurt. Quinn asintió, riendo con él-. ¿Cómo lo haces? De verdad. Yo no podría.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Aguantar, bancarte que alguien que quieres esté con otra persona. Tener que compartirla con Finn.

- Sería pero no tenerla -respondió mirando al suelo-. Ya he estado bastante sin ella. La necesito. Y si ésta es la única manera en que puedo llegar a estar con ella, entonces la aceptaré, sin condiciones; porque no estoy en posición de demandarle nada a ella. Y ella se ve feliz, que es lo que importa en realidad.

- ¿Y Finn? Están jugando con el corazón de una persona -dijo Kurt. Quinn dejó caer sus cejas en frustración. No le gustaba pensar en ello.

- No pensé en éso... No sé qué decir.

- Quinn, ya te lo he dicho, no estoy aquí para juzgarte. Los gays tenemos que permanecer unidos -Quinn sonrió, pero le extrañaba escuchar que la etiquetaran de gay-. Pero es mi deber como medio Hudson, cuidarlo -Quinn miró al suelo otra vez, pero Kurt apoyó una mano compasiva en su brazo-. Pero, como dicen, tanto en el amor como en la guerra, todo se vale -la ex Cheerio se quedó en silencio, jugando con sus dedos-. No se tiene que enterar, Quinn. Las cosas se van a poner deas si lo hace, me temo.

- Lo sé -dijo, la culpa invadiéndola mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

- Igualmente, espero que las cosas se resuelvan para mejor u que, si es necesario que hayan heridos, que sean los menos posibles -terminó, acariciándole el brazo a Quinn-. Si bien a veces Rachel logra sacarme un poco de mis casillas, creo que ella y tú forman una pareja... _Adorable_.

- ¿En serio? -alzó las cejas Quinn.

- Sí. Ella te calma, y tú la hace más soportable -comentó sonriendo.

- Sabes; Rachel no es tan pesada como todos ustedes creen. En realidad es muy amable y cariñosa.

- Sólo lo dices porque la amas -rió Kurt.

- _Además_ -sonrió Quinn.

- De verdad has cambiado -la miró Kurt, asintiendo levemente, como si estuviera viendo por primera vez a Quinn Fabray en toda su vida-. A veces pareciera que estoy hablando con otra persona.

- ¿Y no con la Quinn Fabray, Perra a Cargo?

- Exacto -asintió enérgicamente.

- Bien -sonrió Quinn-. Éso me hace sentir mejor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó inclinando un poco su cabeza a su derecha.

- La HBIC molestaba y le hacía la vida imposible a Rachel, porque no era lo suficientemente madura como para decirle que le gustaba. La HBIC era egoísta y mal intencionada, desconfiada e hiriente, por sobre todo -dijo arrugando la nariz-. Estoy trabajando en dejar de ser así, porque de verdad, no era una buena persona antes.

. . . .

Rachel y Quinn caminaban por el pasillo y se internaron en la primer habitación que encontraron, la rubia acorralando a la morena, contra la puerta ahora cerrada, que dejó salir un gemido audible enrollando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Quinn mientras la ex porrista chocaba sus caderas contra el centro, ahora expuesto por la posición en la que se encontraba Rachel.

La puerta hacia ruido al entrar en contacto con la pelvis de la morena, que se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás en un intento por aumentar la fricción entre sus centros, pero Quinn no se quería detener, por éso comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, con la morena todavía sujeta fuertemente de sus caderas, buscando una cama en la habitación; sin embargo, un paso en falso provocó que ella y Rachel cayeran al suelo, provocando que la morena separara sus labios rápidamente y dejara salir un chillido.

- Au -dijo Quinn dejando ver una mueca de dolor-. Mi cabeza.

- Mir piernas -dijo Rachel dándole unas palmaditas en el pecho a la ex porrista para que se levantara un poco para que pudiera así sacar sus extremidades inferiores de debajo de su cuerpo. La rubia, mientras se arqueaba hacia arriba para liberar a la pequeña Diva, observaba a su alrededor para identificar en _qué_ habitación estaban.

- Santana nos va a matar si se ent... -Quinn se interrumpió a sí misma, observando algo debajo de la cama de la latina. Abrió su boca ampliamente, sus ojos como platos, sorprendida, al parecer y sonrió fuertemente. Rachel la miró confundida mientras la rubia metía su brazo debajo de la cama y traía dicho objeto a la vista de ella-. Oh, mi Dios. Es _enorme_.

Si no hubiera sido porque estaban a oscuras, la rubia hubiera podido notar lo rojas que estaban las mejillas de Rachel encima suyo, frente al hecho de que el objeto se trataba de un strap-on de un tamaño _considerable_.

Quinn siguió riéndose, moviendo aquel apéndice con su mano, pensando en lo mucho que se iba a burlar, sin darse cuenta de que los ojos de Rachel se habían vuelto aún más negros.

La morena bajó sus labios para reconectarse con los de la rubia, besándola con ganas y chocando fuertemente sus caderas con la pelvis de Quinn, provocando que la rubia se arqueara hacia su toque y gimiera fuertemente, dejando el strap-on donde estaba y sosteniendo ahora sus caderas, haciendo bajaran aún con más fuerza.

- On, no. OH, NO -dijo Santana la ver que Rachel y a Quinn tratando de ir al asunto en su habitación-. Consíganse otro lugar o, mejor aún, mantengan sus cosas en sus pantalones.

- Aunque, podríamos... -dijo Brittany, gesticulando entre las cuatro en el cuarto.

- De ninguna manera -gritó Santana comenzando a mover sus brazos en el aire.

- Oh, Dios. Vámonos -dijo Rachel agarrando de la mano a Quinn mientras se acomodaba la ropa con la otra y la arrastraba fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas.

- No entendí nada -rió Quinn.

- Yo tampoco -rió Rachel, apoyando a la rubia contra la pared mientras ella descansaba su frente contra un pálido hombro, una de sus piernas entre las de la ex porrista.

- Tengo muchas ganas de besarte -dijo Quinn sujetando a la morena, pegándola contra ella.

- Hazlo, entonces -gimió mientras sentía el muslo de Quinn entrar en contacto con la zona en la que la necesitaba.

- Genial -sonrió la rubia y acercó su rostro al de la morena, que se apretaba más contra ella, moviendo sus caderas, prácticamente montando la pierna de Quinn. Apoyó sus labios sobre los carnosos de Rachel, saboreando el gusto a frutilla del brillo labial de la morena al pasar su lengua por encima.

Rachel separó voluntariamente sus labios dejando que Quinn hiciera maravillas con su lengua dentro de su boca, mientras ella la succionaba de vez en cuando.

Escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y se separaron casi instantáneamente, temiendo que habían sido descubiertas, mientras observaban quién las había encontrado con las manos en la masa.

Dejaron salir un respiro que habían aguantado, al ver que era Kurt, que les gesticulaba con los ojos que alguien se acercaba y observaron que le sonreía como si nada sucediera a aquella persona que se aproximaba.

Era Finn, por supuesto.

- Rachel -dijo el mariscal de campo sonriéndole al verla-. Te estaba buscando.

- Perdón -sonrió Rachel-. Es que estaba hablando con Quinn.

- Pido disculpas por habértela robado -sonrió la ex porrista.

- Nah, está bien -dijo-. Está bueno que ustedes dos por fin hayan dejado su pasado atrás.

Rachel y Quinn se miraron sonrientes, pero una ola de culpa las invadió. ¿Estaba de verdad bien hacer lo que estaba haciendo, sabiendo aún que si Finn se enteraba, iba a salir lastimado?

Pero ¿De verdad valía la pena que Finn saliera herido?

No, no lo estaba. Finn no merecía éso.

Por éso no se tenía que enterar nunca. Tenían que hacerlo bien. Así todos estarían felices. Aunque Finn estuviera en realidad viviendo una fantasía.


	25. Hot

Muy bien gente. He vuelto. Oh, si. He vuelto. Lamentablemente mi estadía en Córdoba no se prolongó por mucho más tiempo pues de verdad extrañaba a mi familia. Así que el martes me tomé un vuelo de diez horas directo desde Córdoba hasta Ushuaia y me volví. No sé que carajo voy a hacer éste año, pero por lo menos tengo tiempo para hacer las cosas que me gustan: leer, escribir, dibujar, ver Glee, no hacer nada, tocar la guitarra, no hacer nada. Así que supongo que me voy a tomar un año 'sabático'. 'Sabático' porque mis padres quieren que haga algo de mi vida para que mis neuronas no se vuelvan vagas, y tienen razón. Pero estoy cansada de estudiar, y me quiero tomar de verdad un año sabático. Arquitectura será el año que viene. La universidad siempre va a estar ahí, así que… Bueno. Alégrense, porque van a obtener actualizaciones más seguido! Si! Vamos a poder terminar esta historia.

Este capítulo que les presento aquí, es el último de la tercera estación –Sweet Darlin'- y por lo tanto, entramos luego a nuestra ante última estación. Pero, basta de cháchara. Vamos directo al asunto.

Alerta de Faberry Juice. Leer a su propio riesgo.

**Formalidades:** Glee y sus personajes son de Ryan Murphy. Los nombres de las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y todo eso. Yo sólo pedí prestado todo para crear esta humilde historia.

**Length**: ~6300

Capítulo 24: "_Hot_"

El sol brillaba fuerte, la primavera ya avanzaba y el calor se hacía presente. Los del equipo de football se encontraban en su rutinaria rutina de ejercicios durante la práctica dirigida por la entrenadora Beiste. Finn estaban sentado en el pasto, estirando sus piernas y secándose las gotas de sudor que aparecían en su frente. Estaba cansado pero sabía que el esfuerzo lo valía, esa temporada sentía que iban a ganar; con la adición de Sam como QB suplente y que a veces jugaba como Wide Receiver -cuando Finn jugaba como mariscal-, eran como una fuerza imparable. Todo gracias a Quesús.

- No saben lo que vi ayer -escuchó que susurraban cerca de él-. Estaba yendo a buscar unos libros para la hora de Mecánica a la biblioteca y pude ver a Berry besándose con Quinn Fabray.

- ¿En serio? -preguntaban algunos, chocando sus palmas y haciendo gestos-. Debe haber sido muy hot.

- Totalmente. Por poco y no me tuve que cambiar mis calzones -Finn arrugó su nariz ante aquella acotación tan burda, mirándolos de reojo. Seguro se trataba de una mentira y lo hacían para molestarlo. Continuó estirando mientras los demás seguían parloteando.

- Me hubiera gustado unirme -dijo el primero que habló.

Finn puso los ojos en blanco.

- Chicos, no sé por qué dicen éso, pero Rachel y Quinn son amigas, por muy raro que suene decirlo pues porque ella solía atormentarla; y, además, Rachel es mi novia y _nunca_ me haría éso. Así que detengan lo que están haciendo, porque no está funcionando.

. . . .

La hora del almuerzo llegó rápido. Finn y Rachel quedaron en sentarse con el club Glee -lo que implicaba que se iban a sentar con Puck y Quinn, sonrió la morena- y el mariscal se encontraba parado en la fila, esperando a que llegara su turno para pedir su comida.

- No sabes lo que escuché, Janet -dijo una porrista delante de él.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Jess?

- Rachel Berry, de segundo, se besó con Quinn Fabray -dijo boquiabierta.

- Oh, Dios mío. ¿En serio? ¿Quién te dijo? -preguntó la otra, los ojos tan abiertos como los de Jessica. Finn refunfuñó por lo bajo; quería gritarles que estaban totalmente equivocadas. Él y Rachel estaban todo el tiempo junto y el único momento en el que ella estaba con Quinn era durante los recreos, cuando él (y a veces Puck) estaba presente, (y las veces que Rachel va al baño que, últimamente, se han multiplicado; pero Rach le dijo que era porque estaba teniendo problemas estomacales, así que no contaba) y nunca hubo intercambios de ese tipo. Además, por muy estimulante que ese pensamiento pudiera ser (Finn tenía que admitirlo; era _muy_ estimulante, a decir verdad. Pero lo que no dijera, no lastimaría a nadie), a Rachel no le gustaban las chicas y, por sobre todo, era su novia; lo que implicaba que ellos estaban juntos y que, por lo tanto, sólo podían besarse entre ellos, con nadie más. Pero, aunque él les gritara todo éso, no lo iban a escuchar, no iban a parar.

- Azimio del equipo de jockey -respondió-. Dijo que lo hicieron en la biblioteca.

- Y ¿no serán algo?

- No me sorprendería -respondió Jessica encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Por qué dices éso?

- La forma en la que Quinn trató a Rachel durante la mayor parte del tiempo antes de que pasara lo del embarazo, y la forma en que se estuvo comportando hasta hace un tiempo. Molestándola sin razón aparente; lo agresiva que era. Es como los niños pequeños en el jardín de infantes, que no saben cómo decirle a la niña que les gusta que en verdad tienen sentimientos por ella y entonces la tratan mal -hizo una pequeña pausa mientras le gesticulaba a la cocinera la comida que quería-. El odio es un sentimiento. Y del odio al amor...

- Hay sólo un paso -terminó la otra porrista.

- Exacto.

- Si son algo, pobre de Finn. Después de lo del año pasado; enterarse de que su novia no sólo le está siendo infiel, sino que le está siendo infiel con su _ex novia_, que a su vez le había sido infiel con su _mejor_ amigo, debe ser terrible -dijo Janet, recibiendo un codazo de parte de Jess en el brazo, que miraba hacia detrás de ella, mirando al QB que las observaba pensativo, con su ceño fruncido. Janet se dio vuelta para ver qué observaba su amiga, pero ya se lo esperaba. Finn la miró severamente y ella y Janet se fueron en silencio.

. . . .

¿Qué día era? Quinn no lo podía recordar.

No había sufrido accidentes de ningún tipo, en absoluto; pero no podía recordar bien qué día era. Seguramente debía de ser por las maravillas que estaba haciendo cierta morena entre _sus_ piernas pálidas con su tan habilidosa _lengua_.

Oh, Dios. Rachel era _tan_ buena. Tan buena que podía no sólo provocar que se olvidara del día y la fecha en que se encontraban sino también su propio _nombre_.

Mientras que dejaba salir gemidos por su boca semi abierta, llevó una de sus manos hacia cabellos morenos, enredando sus dedos de porcelana con un buen manojo de hebras.

- Rachel. Oh, Rachel -repetía como un mantra sexual-. Más. Oh, Dios. Más.

Aquellas palabras que le decía la rubia no hacían más que incentivarla a seguir. Mientras que movía su cabeza hacia delante y atrás con más fuerza y rapidez, separó una de las manos que sostenía en su lugar a la cadera de Quinn -que comenzaban a moverse erráticamente (buena señal)- y la llevó hasta el manojo de nervios que estaba necesitado por su toque.

La rubia se arqueó en cuanto Rachel comenzó a ejercer presión sobre aquel botón mágico, haciéndole ver estrellas y sujetando aún más fuerte su cabello, manteniéndola en su lugar, adjuntada a su entrepierna lo suficiente para que ese inminente orgasmo por fin llegara, pues a Rachel le gustaba alargar el tiempo, le gustaba jugar con ella, muy al estilo del Club del Celibato, jugar -en el más sucio de los sentidos- pero nada de complacer -el deseo de acabar-.

En cuanto la niebla de lujuria se disipó un poco, la porrista entró en razón. Deberían ser más cuidadosas y deberían dejar de tener relaciones sexuales en salones vacíos del colegio durante el almuerzo porque podría pasar algo parecido a lo que había sucedido con el rumor de que ella y Rachel habían sido encontradas besándose en la biblioteca -que fue así, durante la hora libre de Biología, puesto que el señor Stapleton había faltado debido a una gastroenteritis-, que luego fue totalmente exagerado y se convirtió en un rumor acerca de que las habían encontrado teniendo relaciones -que no era del todo un rumor, porque tuvieron relaciones en la biblioteca, pero siempre en horas libres y no durante el recreo-. De cualquier manera, luego de un tiempo, el rumor desapareció misteriosamente.

. . . .

- Una palabra más sobre el asunto y van a conocer mi lado oscuro -dijo Santana a un grupo de deportistas en el cuarto de las regaderas de los hombres. Los estaba apuntando con su dedo índice, mirándolos severamente y con los ojos entrecerrados-. Y no quieren conocerlo. De verdad.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron luego de unos minutos. Lo mejor sería no meterse con Santana Lopez, porque ella era capaz de muchas cosas. Quién sabía, quizás hasta su padre podría ser el capo de la mafia mejicana o algo así. En fin, lo mejor sería hacer lo que ella dijera.

La latina sonrió satisfecha consigo misma y salió de allí, dirigiéndose a la práctica de las Cheerios, lista para hacerles entender a las demás porristas lo mismo que le había hecho entender a esos monos allá adentro.

Pronto, nadie volvió a mencionar algo sobre aquel tópico.

. . . .

Rachel lo había estado pensando, sinceramente. Sería lo mejor y sentía que de alguna manera se lo debía a Quinn -aunque ésta dijera que se lo merecía- por comprometerla de aquella manera, a nunca ser dueña completa de ella -aunque para Rachel, en realidad Quinn fuera su única dueña. Ella y sólo ella-, a no poderla tener completamente para sí misma, siempre teniendo que esperar hasta que Finn desapareciera para poder besarla y abrazarla y sonreírle, cuyos momentos eran definitivamente en los que Rachel era la persona más feliz del mundo.

- Quinn, quiero que vuelvas a las porristas -dijo, provocando que la rubia se atragantara con su bebida y comenzara a toser exaltadamente; Rachel le pegó unas palmaditas en la espalda, para que aquella expulsión violenta y ruidosa de aire cesara; y en cuanto la rubia pudo estabilizar su respiración y tranquilizarse, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda lentamente, de arriba-abajo.

- ¿Por qué dices éso? -preguntó secándose la boca con el dorso de su mano.

- Creo que es lo justo.

- ¿Lo justo por qué? -preguntó sin entender.

- Pues porque sí. Al menos así saldrías ganando algo de todo ésto.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó, frunciendo el ceño débilmente, en confusión. Con tener a Rachel, salía ganando; así que no sabía a qué podía estar refiriéndose dicha morena.

- Mira, Quinn -dijo mirándola de manera seria-. Sé que dejaste las Cheerios por mí -empezó, y luego se detuvo, quedándose en silencio, con sus ojos perdidos en la nada, dejando caer sus cejas y se acercó súbitamente a la rubia-. Lo hiciste por mí, ¿no?

- En gran parte, sí -dijo extrañada.

- Bueno -dijo volviendo a su anterior posición-. Por éso. Ya me siento bastante mal por estar haciéndote pasar lo que te estoy haciendo pasar, y no quiero que dejes de hacer cosas sólo para satisfacerme. Si bien fue un lindo gesto y función bastante bien, obviamente -sonrió, arqueando una ceja-. Pero sé que te gustaba ser porrista. Eras muy buena en ello.

- Igualmente, si quisiera volver, la entrenadora Silvester no me dejaría. Es la segunda vez que hago lo mismo: dejar las Cheerios -dijo pensando.

- Además -continuó Rachel con su discurso-, debo admitir que siempre he tenido una especie de fetiche bizarro contigo en tu uniforme. Cuántas fantasías en las que en medio de una acalorada pelea me tirabas de la muñeca y me tomabas en el armario del conserje.

Quinn se quedó callada, boquiabierta, mientras Rachel sonreía, besándole la mejilla.

_Definitivamente_ tenía que volver a las Cheerios. Era un hecho.

. . . .

Sabía que iba a ser difícil -entrar nuevamente al escuadrón- pues ya casi terminaba la temporada y también porque, bueno, una _nunca_ vuelve al equipo luego de renunciar a su puesto; nunca nadie lo ha hecho.

Nadie, excepto ella; y era por éso que tenía confianza -poca; casi nada, en realidad- de que la iban a aceptar nuevamente. No tenía nada que perder, igualmente; seguiría teniendo a Rachel aunque no entrara, de todas formas, así que siente en punto Quinn se encontraba parada frente de la oficina de Sue Silvester con su puño levantado en el aire, y llamó a la puerta, tomando un hondo respiro para tranquilizarse.

. . . .

- ¿Sabes qué, Q? Tú eres como un marido infiel. Siempre vuelves rogando, llorando como una infeliz, gateando a besar mis pies, pidiendo por otra oportunidad, alegando que sólo lo habías hecho sin pensar -dijo, haciendo una pausa y quitándose sus anteojos, apuntando a Quinn con una de las patas de éste-. Pero tú, Q, algo que no tienes, es un _pelo_ de tonta. Y, a excepción de esa bastarda tuya que anda por allá afuera, en el mundo, seguramente acogida por una familia de gays que se pelean por el color con el que deben pintar la habitación; no haces nada sin analizar las consecuencias. Eres una fría máquina de calcular. Eres una pequeña Sue Silvester, por mucho que me moleste decirlo en este instante -se colocó los lentes nuevamente-. Pero no creas que puedes entrar y salir cuando se te dé la gana de las Cheerios, porque _no_ es así. En absoluto. Tienes suerte de que te necesitamos para ganar, porque si no, sabes _muy_ bien que no hubieras tenido siquiera una segunda oportunidad.

. . . .

Cada vez que Rachel se tenía que ir, Quinn se sentía vacía y sola. En cuanto la morena cerraba la puerta detrás de sí misma para volver a los brazos de Finn, sentía un gran vacío dentro; como si en realidad nunca nada hubiera pasado entre ellas, como si hubiera sido sólo un sueño pues, cada vez que se levantaba, Rachel no estaba más a su lado y su colchón estaba frío en donde la morena había estado acostada hasta antes de que ella cerrara los ojos. Cuando se despertaba sola, sentía como si un pedazo de ella faltara y le daban ganas de llorar, sintiendo la angustia al pensar que quizás el hecho de que Rachel la haya personado había sido en realidad parte de un sueño. Pero cuando dicha morena la llevaba a un salón vacío y la besaba mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, pegándola contra su cuerpo, su pecho se hinchaba de alegría y del más puro amor, sintiendo la esperanza que tenía siempre, antes de abrir los ojos, visualizando cada rasgo que había memorizado con el tiempo de Rachel; y se quedaba sin aire, como si éste hubiera sido succionado de repente de sus pulmones.

Deseaba poder guardar aquellos pequeños pero significativos momentos, almacenarlos y conservarlos para cuando sucedía éso, cuando se levantaba desesperada sin poder encontrar el calor y la fragancia que el cuerpo de Rachel emanaba. Simplemente, todas las mañanas era lo mismo. Era como si de verdad todo hubiera sido un sueño, solamente un simple producto de su imaginación.

. . . .

De cualquier manera, aunque Rachel sentía que Quinn merecía volver a ser una Cheerio, porque era lo que le gustaba hacer, internamente tenía miedo. Miedo de que la rubia volviera a ser como antes en cuanto saboreara una pequeña pizca del poder que solía tener. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar que éso no se volviera en contra suya, otra vez.

La confianza lo es todo, pensó.

. . . .

Desde que había vuelto a las porristas, Quinn se sentía más ligera -probablemente por los ejercicios a los que la sometía una tal Sue Silvester- y éso la hacía ver más brillante, según Rachel. No lo malinterpreten, Quinn era _súper_ feliz con la morena -excepto cuando ésta estaba con _Finn_-, pero sentía que por fin había logrado que sus dos partes -un pedazo de la Quinn vieja, la porrista; y la nueva y mejorada Quinn Fabray- se fusionaran. Lo mejor de los dos mundos.

Sin embargo, Rachel no era la única que notaba lo radiante que estaba lo reinstituida porrista y, puesto que para los ojos de todos -menos Santana, Brittany, Kurt y Puck; como siempre-, Quinn estaba soltera, totalmente disponible en el mercado, todos se arrimaban a coquetear descaradamente con ella, incluso aunque Rachel estuviera presente, _hablando_ con dicha rubia. El otro día un tal Sam Evans -el chico nuevo- le dijo que tenía ojos bonitos -lo que es cierto, pero igual. Sólo ella se lo podía decir- en el idioma de los Avatar. La morena se excusó en cuanto vio a una boquiabierta Quinn observar intensamente, perpleja, a aquel rubio -teñido, según Kurt-.

La morena se sorprendía a sí misma teniendo que comprar nuevos pares de lápices negros porque cada vez que un chico se acercaba a Quinn, no podía evitar respirar profundo, intentando esconder la mueca de ira que amenazaba con manifestarse en su rostro, sus ojos cortantes como navajas. Pero, siendo ella, era imposible; los celos sacaban lo peor de ella a veces, y ahí era cuando escuchaba el 'crack' y al abrir su mano, veía el cadáver del pobre utensilio escolar y algunas astillas esparcidas por su palma.

. . . .

Quinn se encontraba acostada en la cama de la habitación de Rachel, esperando a que esta saliera de bañarse, sin nada interesante que hacer, pues le había propuesto a la diva tener sexo en la bañera, pero ésta se rehusó, para su desencanto. Quinn no entendía por qué exactamente la morena había estado actuando raro, pero le parecía que tenía algo que ver con todos aquellos chicos que se acercaban a coquetear con ella. Incluso uno se arrimó a decirle la cosa más cursi que se le hubiera podido ocurrir a cualquiera: "Tienes lindos ojos" que, si bien era cierto, había sido lo más ridículo que había escuchado decir (excepto cuando salía de la boca de Rachel, obviamente), y éso la dejó de verdad boquiabierta. Era demasiado patético el hecho de que aquel chico se hubiera creído que lo que le había dicho había tenido un efecto en ella. Quinn rió ante el recuerdo.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo para hacer. Movió su mirada por el cuarto de Rachel y estiró su mano izquierda hacia la mesita de luz del lado izquierdo de la cama de la morena en cuanto el mueble entró en su rango de visión.

Abrió el cajón rápidamente, sólo para usmear qué clase de cosas guardaba la morena allí y se sentó para ver mejor, de espaldas a la puerta del baño, y sonrió al ver que las cartas que le había escrito a Rachel estaban allí, la Diva las había conservado. Quinn creía que no se las había quedado, pero no; ahí estaban. Abrió la primera, que era la más pequeña. Se trataba del papel que le había dado el día de la juntada del club Glee para Navidad. La otra era más larga y se trataba, a juzgar por la considerable diferencia de tamaño entre ésta y la primera, de la carta que había tratado de escribir mil veces aquella noche de insomnio en la que sus enormes sentimientos y miedos, y frustraciones, no la dejaban respirar.

_Rachel,_

_Nunca he hecho ésto -escribir una carta, me refiero- antes. No sé por dónde empezar ni qué decirte pero ¿por qué no empezar desde el principio? O algo así. Supongo que éso sería lo más fácil._

_Primero. Quiero decirte que no estoy escribiendo esta carta para rogarte que me quieras, no te preocupes, porque sé que no va a funcionar y que te mereces mucho más que una triste y miserable carta para que siquiera puedas empezar a considerar pensar en hablarme otra vez; pero sé que te molesta que me acerque y creo que entonces sería mejor que haga algo inteligente y escuche lo que tienes para decirme y te haga caso de una vez._

_Segundo. Sé que ya te debo de haber agotado para esta altura de la carta, así que no te quiero hacer perder mucho más tiempo. Te quiero pedir perdón, sinceramente. Mi actitud y mi comportamiento hacia tí fueron de lo peor y sé que aunque lo diga no va a hacer desaparecer el dolor que te hice sentir al hacerte pasar por todo éso._

_Perdón, de verdad._

_Yo no fui más que una estúpida por tratarte así y no darme cuenta antes de lo preciosa que eres para mí. No sé por qué tengo esa manía de reconocer el verdadero valor de las cosas cuando las pierdo -generalmente por culpa mía-._

_Rachel, tú eres impresionante, talentosa, brillante, cariñosa y, por sobre todo, tienes un futuro, un gran y prometedor futuro; porque eres tú la que está poniendo manos a la obra para que así sea. Eres diferente, eres única. No dejes que lo que dicen los demás te moleste o te hiera; nadie es tan fuerte como para soportar éso sin salir herido; y si bien eres una muchacha muy fuerte -porque has soportado mis malos tratos. Yo, por mi parte, hubiera llorado de estar en tu lugar- sé que te duele y es por éso que te digo ésto._

_Sé que no necesitas que te lo diga, igualmente._

_Dios, estoy balbuceando._

_Eres maravillosa y todos están celosos porque saben que nunca van a poder salir de aquí u que tu vas a estar allá, haciendo lo que más amas hacer._

_Sé que ésto no es suficiente, nunca nada es suficiente, pero necesitaba decirlo de alguna manera. Necesitaba que lo supieras. Sólo quiero que estés bien._

_Qué hipócrita ¿no? Antes no quería más que hacerte sentir mal, despedazarte, y ahora estoy velando por tu bienestar. Pero ¿Sabes qué? Quiero que seas quien eres, porque eres increíble, y que vueles lo más alto que puedas, más alto que los aviones._

_No sé lo que estoy diciendo a esta altura. Tantos dichos me confunden, pero lo que de verdad quiero decir, en este decimoprimer intento de escribirte una carta, es que me interesas -porque eres una persona muy interesante- y me importas; y si lo que quieres es que te deje en paz, entonces voy a dejar éso de lado, voy a dejar de lado lo que yo quiero, si éso es lo que te hace feliz._

_Quinn._

Había estado tan concentrada en leer lo que le había escrito hace ya un tiempo a la morena que no había escuchado el sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse, la voz de Rachel llamando a su nombre, ni los pasos de dicha diva hacia ella.

- Me ganaste con ésa última frase -dijo Rachel sorprendiendo a Quinn, que se volteó con la carta en la mano, parándose del susto; la morena sonrió adorablemente, cautivada por la inocencia de la rubia-. Pero necesitaba saber si lo que me habías escrito era cierto. Necesitaba estar segura, no podía dejarte entrar otra vez a mi vida y abrirte mi corazón así, sin más.

- ¿Y qué te parece? ¿Dije la verdad? -preguntó Quinn. Rachel sonrió.

- A juzgar por el simple hecho de que te interpusiste en la trayectoria de un slushie que iba dirigido hacia mí, que provocó una reacción en cadena de slushies repartidos a lo largo de la semana que comenzaron a ser lanzados hacia tí; y que dejaste las Cheerios; creo que tengo pruebas suficientes para reafirmar la verdad de tus palabras.

- Pero volví a las Cheerios -dijo torciendo la boca.

- Pero porque yo te lo pedí.

- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó intrigada.

- Porque sé que es algo que te apasiona.

- Tú me apasionas más -Rachel sonrió y le dió un rápido beso en la boca.

- Me siento halagada. Pero quiero que lo hagas. Además, ya te dije que tengo un pequeño gran fetiche con la malvada Quinn Fabray, Perra a Cargo de la secundaria McKinley -Quinn torció su boca una vez más ante la mención de su antigua yo, de la vieja Quinn. Rachel pudo observar aquel gesto y la abrazó por la cadera, apoyando el costado izquierdo de su cabeza en el pacho de la rubia-. Tranquila, Quinn -dijo, escuchando el latir de su corazón mientras la porrista respondía el cálido abrazo-. Yo ya te perdoné; es hora de que te perdones a tí misma y que dejes el pasado donde pertenece: al pasado.

- ¿No es un poco redundante éso? -rió un poco. Rachel levantó su mirada, apoyando ahora su mentón en el pecho de Quinn y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Lo digo en serio.

- Ya sé -sonrió y le dio un beso. Rachel la miró a los ojos seriamente unos segundos más y luego le sonrió. Se parón en puntas de pie y besó a la rubia frente a ella, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de ésta para mantener el equilibrio.

Sus labios se separaron y Rachel la miró intensamente, todavía con sus manos apoyadas en su pecho y comenzó a empujarla hacia atrás, contra la cama. En cuanto su cuerpo tocó la superficie del colchón sintió las piernas de Rachel flanquear su estómago e inmediatamente después, unos labios rellenos se posaron sobre los suyos.

- Me haces tan bien, Rachel -dijo mientras la morena se encontraba sobre ella. Rachel sonrió fascinada, feliz. Ése era el tipo de cosas que no escuchaba salir de la boca de Quinn tan seguido; definitivamente no el tipo de cosas que pensó que estaría dirigido a ella-. Cada vez que te veo, por más cursi que suene, y créeme, lo es; me robas la respiración, te llevas cada partícula de oxígeno que pueda haber dentro de mis pulmones y a veces me dan ganas de gritar -dijo, levantando un poco la voz de la emoción, provocando que Rachel riera divertida-. Eres fabulosa y perfecta.

La rubia la besó, intentando demostrarle cuán en serio era lo que estaba diciendo, cuan ciertas eran las palabras que había pronunciado. El beso se volvió más acalorado, ninguna de las dos supo quién lo profundizó primero, pero en cuanto lo notaron, estaban gimiendo en la boca de la otra, haciendo a sus lenguas bailar juntas en una danza de pasión.

. . . .

- Señor Schuester, tengo una propuesta -dijo Quinn levantando la mano. William sonrió. Quinn estaba participando. Éso era siempre bueno.

- Perfecto, Quinn. Siéntete como en casa -dijo gesticulando para que pasara. La rubia caminó hacia el frente.

- Ésta canción se llama "_Amazing_" y es de Madonna.

. . . .

Rachel se estaba cansando rápidamente de que los chicos avanzaran tan descaradamente intentando meterse en los pantalones de Quinn; pero no quería decirle nada a la rubia porque no era culpa suya ser tan hermosa; y éso la frustraba más, el no poder descargarse. A los chicos que estaban detrás de la pollera de la Cheerio no les podía decir nada, pues para toda McKinley High -a excepción, de nuevo, de Santana, Brittany, Kurt y Puck- la porrista reinstituida estaba totalmente soltera; pero tampoco podía desquitarse con Quinn. Aguantarse en silencio las cosas que le molestaban no era algo típico de ella, pero a veces se tenían que hacer sacrificios; Quinn valía la pena; pero estaba muy frustrada y ver a Puck tan cariñoso con la rubia simplemente fue la gota que derramó el vaso, y la morena necesitaba de inmediato una manera de descargarse; no iba a llegar a ninguna parte con una actitud pesimista, así que en cuanto tuvo un momento libre y el auditorio no estaba ocupado, se dirigió a hacer lo que mejor hace.

. . . .

- Hey, Finnocencia, ¿Quieres saber qué han estado haciendo tu novia y Q mientras tú estabas ocupado con tu entrenamiento de football? -Santana le preguntó a Finn mientras tenía plantada una sonrisita en el rostro. Por alguna razón, el QB estaba sólo y la latina aprovechó la oportunidad.

- ¿Qué han estado haciendo? -preguntó algo extrañado.

- Han estado haciendo cosas sucias en las duchas -dijo meneando sus cejas.

- No es cierto -dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Espera y verás -dijo y desapareció del lugar.

. . . .

Quinn había salido de la práctica de las Cheerios y cuando entró a las duchas para irse a bañar, vio que Rachel no estaba ahí, lo que era raro pues, desde que ella se había reintegrado al escuadrón, solía encontrarse todo el tiempo después de las prácticas allí para jugar en la ducha.

- ¿Rachel? -dijo mientras buscaba a la morena entre las filas de lockers, pero nadie respondió. Dejó caer sus cejas y salió al pasillo en busca de una pequeña morena.

Por supuesto. Quién lo hubiera pensado. Rachel estaba en el auditorio. Quinn se las ingenió para entrar por detrás del escenario para no interrumpir a la morena que estaba cantando.

_You got a lotta lotta lotta nerve._

_Coming here, when I'm still with him,_

_and I can't have you._

_It isn't fair._

_Born March of '86._

_My birthday's coming,_

_and if I had one wish, _

_yeah you'd be it._

_When you're around,_

_I lose myself inside your mouth_

_You got brown eyes like no one else,_

_baby make it to me._

_Again, again._

_Again, again, again._

_Never stop._

La letra de la canción dejó boquiabierta a Quinn, pero en cuanto la morena dejó de cantar, sus pies la llevaron hacia ella y la preocupación invadió el cuerpo de la rubia.

- ¿Rachel? -preguntó mientras se acercaba, pero la morena no se volteó, quedándose cruzada de brazos-. ¿Qué sucede? -se quedó en silencio, y Quinn se acercó y la abrazó por la cadera desde atrás-. Has estado rara este último tiempo. ¿Hice algo malo?

- Estoy enojada -dijo Rachel mirando a un costado, exhalando como si estuviera cansada; dejando que sus brazos se posaran sobre los de Quinn en su cadera, acariciando lentamente con sus dedos el dorso de las manos de porcelana de la rubia.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Quinn, preocupada; intentando que la morena la mirara, pero no lo hacía.

- No debería sorprenderme. Ya debería de estar acostumbrada, en realidad, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así... Como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza con las manos -dijo gesticulando el movimiento. Quinn rió. Si bien no sabía a qué se refería exactamente Rachel, entendía lo que sentía, pues ella lo había experimentado millones de veces.

- ¿De quién estás hablando exactamente?

- Noah.

- ¿Qué pasa con Puck? ¿Qué te hizo? -preguntó abriendo los ojos y la boca, tapándosela con una mano, a punto de salir del auditorio sólo para encontrarlo y romperle la cara por lo que sea que haya hecho que puso a Rachel así; sin embargo, unas pequeñas manos en su brazo la detuvieron.

- Es sólo que... Te abraza mucho -dijo torciendo el labio. Quinn rió otra vez.

- Es Puck, Rachel. Éso es a lo máximo que puede llegar.

- Pero no es sólo él. Son todos. Todos los chicos están todo el día encima tuyo y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo porque tú estás... -dijo levantando su brazo para señalarla con la mano y dejándolo caer-. Tú sabes. Soltera.

- No te preocupes por éso, Rachel. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo. Soy tuya nada más -dijo Quinn sonriendo y acercando a la morena con mirada triste, abrazándola por la cadera-. Pero creo que no me haría mal que me lo recordaras.

Rachel arqueó una de sus cejas; una sonrisita apareció en el rostro de Quinn.

- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo cuando te abracé recién? -preguntó Quinn mientras tomaba la mano de la morena para caminar hacia el baño.

- Porque encajamos perfectamente -dijo, mirando sus manos juntadas-; y tus manos son mucho más delicadas y suaves que las de Finn; o las de Jesse o Puck, si viene al caso.

. . . .

En cuanto llegaron a las regaderas, donde por suerte no había ni rastros de las demás Cheerios, Quinn y Rachel se sacaron la ropa rápidamente, riendo por lo bajo mientras se besaban y se tocaban mientras caminaban hacia la ducha.

En cuanto la lluvia caliente comenzó a caer sobre su cuerpo, Quinn dejó salir un pequeño gemido de satisfacción. Las rutinas de la coach Silvester la tenían al límite y darse un baño era lo mejor que le podían dar. Lo mejor, después de sexo con Rachel en la ducha. Oh, sí. No hay nada que pueda superar éso.

Rachel la besaba lentamente, explorando todo su cuerpo con sus ansiosas y a la vez tranquilas -¿es éso posible?- manos; acorralándola contra un rincón de la ducha mientras ella apoyaba su brazo derecho sobre la pared de ésta -puesto que sólo cubría sus torsos nada más- para mantener el equilibrio y no resbalarse con el agua.

- ¿De quién eres? -preguntó entre besos la morena.

- Tuya -respondió mientras Rachel la apretaba aún más contra su cuerpo, su pierna moviéndose con gracia y delicadeza, ubicandose entre medio de sus piernas, conectándose con su centro en la más deliciosa de las formas, haciendo que un gemido gutural se escapara de su boca-. Rachel.

- ¿A quién quieres? -preguntó mientras bajaba su boca a uno de los pezones de Quinn mientras jugaba con el otro entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, haciendo que la rubia se arquera hacia ella.

- A tí -dijo y su voz subió una octava al ritmo del muslo de Rachel que comenzaba a subir y bajar, provocando un roce espectacular con su nudo de nervios allá abajo. La morena utilizaba su mano libre para sostener a Quinn por la cadera, para mentenerla quieta en su lugar-. Sólo a tí. A nadie más.

- Buena chica -dijo Rachel mientras se arrodillaba frente a la porrista y agarraba una pálida pierna para apoyarla en su hombro bronceado, relamiéndose los labios-. Ahora te voy a recordar por qué sólo me quieres a mí.

Quinn gimió ante aquellas palabras que prometían tanto, vibrando con anticipación y la mirada llena de lujura de Rachel, arrodillada frente a su centro, con su pierna en su hombro, mirándola como si quiesiera comérsela. Hizo su cabeza para atrás en cuanto sintió el primer contacto, enrollando sus dedos en el pelo de la morena con su mano izquierda e intentando, por su vida, soportar su peso con el brazo derecho apoyado firmemente en la pared.

- Oh, Dios. Rachel. Más -dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior y moviéndo sus caderas al ritmo de las estocadas orales que la morena le proveía. La diva cumplimentó como le había pedido la rubia y bajó la mano que tenía ocupada en un pezón rosa y la dirigió hasta la pelvis, haciendo de espejo de su otra mano, sosteniendo la cadera de Quinn y trayéndola con más fuerza contra su rostro, mientras intentaba llegar lo más profundo que podía con su lengua, las cálidas paredes de la rubia apretándola, sujetándola dentro. Ojos avellanas se hacían para atrás, ya no iba a aguantar mucho más, estaba muy cerca-. Rachel, ven aquí.

La morena se puso de pié, reemplazando rápida y habilidosamente su lengua por dos dedos y luego tres, estirando los músculos inferiores de la rubia, que gimió de placer y la agarró por el cuello, chocando sus labios en un apasionado beso.

- No pares nunca, Rachel -dijo Quinn, moviéndo entusiásticamente sus caderas, lo errático de los movimientos denotando que ya estaba por caer.

- Nunca -dijo, penetrando con todas las fuerzas que tenía a Quinn, que respiraba pesadamente.

. . . .

Más tarde ése día, luego de que Santana le hablara de Rachel y Quinn, Finn entró cautelosamente al baño de mujeres y escuchó extraños ruidos salir directamente desde las duchas.

En cuanto vió el sweater de animales apoyado en una de las bancas escarlata justo al lado de un bolso rojo que estaba debajo de un uniforme de las Cheerios, él supo que era lo que iba a suceder por consiguiente. Caminó rápidamente hacia la dirección de la que provenían los ruidos.

- Rachel -vio que decía una rubia que estaba siendo acorralada por una morena que le besaba el cuello con ansias. El aire se le fue de los pulmones y pudo sentir el latir de su corazón justo en sus oídos.

- No puedo creer que era cierto -gritó en cuanto la realización le golpeó la cara y se dio cuenta de que aquella rubia y aquella morena eran de hecho su ex novia y su actual novia besándose. Rachel y Quinn se separaron abruptamente mientras el alto QB salía furioso de las regaderas.

- Espera, Finn. No te vayas -dijo Rachel enrollándose la toalla alrededor de su torso, caminando detrás de él. Quinn se quedó petrificada, parada en donde estaba, el agua cayendo sobre su cabeza y deslizándose sobre su rostro, cayendo al suelo. Éso no tendría que haber pasado. La culpa la invadió de inmediato . Lo había hecho de nuevo; arruinó otra vez la vida de Finn.

Sabía que éso podía haber pasado y tendría que haber sido más cautelosa; tendría que haber pensado. Quinn no sabía por qué razón del mundo, pero cada vez que dejada de pensar, al menos por unos segundos nada más, terribles cosas sucedían: el haber tenido sexo con Puck que llevó a que quedara embrazada de Beth -_justo_. Justo la _única_ vez que había tenido sexo, queda embarazada. Qué suerte-; el haberle mentido a Santana, diciéndole que Rachel la había besado y ahora que Finn las encontrara.

De verdad; qué suerte la suya.

- No puede creer que en verdad era cierto -gritó-. No puedo creer que fui tan estúpido. ¡¿Qué está pasando conmigo?

- No pasa nada, Finn. Es sólo que... Perdimos la chispa que solíamos tener. No sé qué era; pero se fue. Y no quería decirte porque... Porque tú estabas feliz y no quería herirte.

- Entonces creíste que ésto era mejor: engañarme con mi ex y no decirme nada y que yo me enterara por Santana -dijo mirándola severamente, caminando de un lado al otro y luego se detuvo, pasando sus dedos por su cabello y la miró-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mal que me hace sentir ésto? ¿Siquiera pensaste en mí? ¿Acerca de lo que podría provocar en mí? ¿De cómo podría afectar la forma en la que me veo a mí mismo? ¿Alguna vez me amaste, Rachel? -la morena se quedó callada, mirándolo con la boca torcida y el ceño fruncido; tratando de encontrar la forma correcta de decir lo que quería decir sin lastimarlo ni hacerlo enojar aún más. Sin embargo, Finn tomó su silencio como una respuesta y decidió irse-. Fantástico. Fantástico -dijo, cerrando la puerta del baño detrás de él, dejando a Rachel en silencio, escuchando sólo el sonido de sus pasos hacia la puerta resonando con la fuerza de mil campanas a lo largo de todo el edificio.


	26. Take It Back

Bien. Ya nos acercamos al final, chiquillos. Si, si. Estamos a seis capítulos, exactamente. Pero, dejando de lado eso. ¡Vieron a Lea cantar en el Super Bowl! Yo no tenía ni idea que iba a cantar. Yo lo estaba viendo porque soy fan del Football Americano, y cuando ví que Lea Michele iba a cantar el himno informal de los Estados Unidos, casi me meo. Fue muy zarpado. Encima fue como que estaba acostada en la cama de mis papás, ya re lista para ver el partido –que duró cuatro largas horas- y aparece Lea y empecé a –literalmente- gritar "sí, sí, sí". Oh, Dios. Estaba tan contenta.

Pero bueno, nada. Todavía no ví el capítulo nuevo, pero en Tumblr pusieron bastantes GIFs spoilers y todo eso, así que supongo que va a estar bastante bueno. Me gustó la escena Puckleberry. Admito que no me gusta le idea de que Fuinn –ya saben, Quinn y Finn- vuelva, pero si eso significa más Faberry UST, entonces, cuenten conmigo. Oh, Dios. Si.

En éste capítulo no hay Faberry Juice, lamentablemente –lo siento! no puede haber smut todo el tiempo (OJALÁ)-. Sin embargo en el capítulo que viene si hay. Hay Faberry Juice de Reconciliación. ¿Por qué de reconciliación? Léanlo.

Ojalá que les guste. Admito que, si bien amo los fics fluffy, soy una angst whore. De cualquier manera no es heavy angst, pero siempre tiene que haber un poco de drama aquí y allá. Entiéndanme por favor.

Gracias por leer y dejar reviews!

**Formalidades:** Glee no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco. Los nombres de las canciones que utilizo como inspiración son de sus respectivos productores, compositores y blablabla.

**Length:** ~5200

* * *

Capítulo 25: "_Take It Back_" (She & Him)

Había pasado ya una larga y agotadora semana desde El Incidente, llena de miradas furiosas por parte de cierto mariscal del colegio disparadas en dirección a Quinn y a Rachel -más que nada a la rubia. Hacia la morena se tornaban más... suplicantes- y unas cuantas sillas maltratadas debido a las patadas tiradas por él al salir furioso de los salones.

Finn estaba irritable todo el tiempo y ya nadie se acercaba a él porque romper el delicado equilibrio podría implicar la destrucción de la débil burbuja en la que estaba inmerso y el alto QB se volvería loco. Incluso al mirarlo, parecía que estuviera loco. Dios. Pero con el tiempo, la mirada se fue calmando, y sus ojos se volvieron negros, por alguna razón. Perdieron su brillo.

- Finn -dijo Rachel acercándose al mariscal durante uno de los recesos de la mañana-, creo que necesitamos hablar sobre lo que sucedió -y era cierto, tenían que hablar pues ya había pasado una semana y ni una palabra se había dicho acerca del asunto; a excepción de la pequeña conversación que tuvieron segundos después de que él las encontrara en la ducha. Finn ni la miró. Rachel tragó pesadamente, sintiendo como la bilis subía por su garganta. Él cerró la puerta de su casillero y se fue. Le costó un poco encontrar su voz para hacer que Finn se volteara-. Éso no es lo más maduro de tu parte.

- ¿Lo más maduro? -preguntó Finn, volteándose violentamente, provocando que la morena diera un paso hacia atrás. Él caminó rápidamente, con pasos largos y pesados, hacia ella, haciéndola sentir aún más pequeña que de costumbre-. Antes de hablar de madurez conmigo -dijo susurrando, su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo-, chequea tu historial ¿Quieres?

Rachel se quedó callada mientras observaba la gran espalda de Finn alejarse con cada gran paso furioso que daba hacia su salón de clases.

Su performance en Glee se estaba viendo afectada debido a ello y Rachel debía hacer algo. No se podía dar el lujo de tener a la voz líder masculina desequilibrada emocionalmente - no se podían dar el lujo de nada, en realidad- estando tan cerca de las Regionales. De cualquier manera, dejando sus ambiciones de lado, se sentía culpable por ser la causante de aquella inestabilidad emocional que Finn estaba sufriendo. Las cosas podrían haberse manejado mucho mejor, pero que todo se revelara antes de tiempo -aunque ella no tuviera intenciones de hacerlo, por muy horrible que pueda sonar- fue un gran desastre. Todo se les fue de las manos. Sin embargo, no estaba arrepentida; al contrario, estaba aliviada. Ahora podría estar todo el tiempo con Quinn, sin interrupciones de ningún tipo -a no ser que se tratara del club Glee-; y éso la ponía contenta. Es más, Rachel se encontraba sonriendo en ese momento, sentada en su silla durante la reunión con el coro, sentada al frente, como siempre. Quinn estaba sentada con Puck, en las filas de atrás, y la morena se volteó a mirarla, a admirarla. Admirar lo bella que era aquella rubia y lo suertuda que era ella por tenerla en su vida, por poder abrazarla, besarla y despertarse a su lado en las mañanas. Dejó salir un suspiro de felicidad; y no fue sino hasta que volvió su mirada al frente que se dió cuenta de que Finn había pasado a cantar. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba al suelo o a la pared del fondo al cantar, pero no mantenía contacto visual con nadie. Pero bueno, que cantara era algo bueno para el club ¿No?

_Take it back, take it back._

_I don't want your lovin' anymore._

_Let me live. Let me live._

_It's not you who I'm singing for._

_So don't sit next to me._

_Sit by yourself_.

Rachel se quedó sentada en su asiento, observando como Finn cantaba, incómodo al parecer con tener toda la atención puesta sobre él. Por suerte nadie se había enterado de lo que había sucedido en las duchas, -le convenía que fuera así- simplemente porque si no _ni_ estaría presente allí, cantando; se hubiera cambiado de colegio -probablemente a una escuela en la luna-; la humillación llevaría a que su reputación desapareciera por completo. Era por éso que cuando le preguntaban qué le sucedía, él simplemente respondía que estaba teniendo un mal día. Sólo un mal día.

- Señor Schuester -le susurró Rachel a William luego de que practicaran la canción grupal de la semana.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rachel? -preguntó algo preocupado por el bajo tono de voz que estaba implementando la morena-. ¿Estás bien?

- Si, está todo bien. Quería pedirle permiso para pasar a hacer una última presentación.

- Ah, si -dijo asintiendo, aliviado de que no le pasara nada-. Pasa adelante.

La morena se puso en medio del salón, justo al lado del negro piano. Junto sus manos frente a ella y respiró profundo, esperando a que la banda empezara a tocar.

_This guy was meant for me,_

_and I was meant for him._

_This guy was dreamt for me,_

_and I was dreamt for him._

_This guy has danced for me,_

_and I have danced for him._

_This guy has cried for me,_

_and I have cried for him_.

Comenzó a cantar la morena. Finn estaba atento. Rachel pudo jurar que el brillo había vuelto a los ojos del mariscal. Suspiró por dentro. Después de todo, quizás iba a poder recuperar a su amigo. El único que estuvo con ella -si bien era porque él tenía sentimientos involucrados que se volvían su motivo ulterior- desde prácticamente el principio, el único que conoce lo peor y lo mejor de ella. El único que la soportó. Dejando de lado todos los defectos de Finn -pues ella también tiene, todos tienen-, era de verdad un buen amigo. Y probablemente el primero que tuvo en toda su vida. En cuanto su mirada y la del QB se cruzaron, ella sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto, débilmente, pero igual.

_Many miles, many roads _

_I have travelled._

_Fallen down on the way._

_Many hearts, many years,_

_have unravelled,_

_leading up to today_.

. . . .

Rachel había tomado una postura bastante positiva en cuanto a la Debacle de las Duchas, como pasó a llamar al Incidente en el que Finn las Encuentra con las Manos en la Masa -literalmente-. Para ella, se sentía mucho mejor que él supiera la verdad y, si bien, estaba triste por él. le incomodaba más el hecho de que Quinn estuviera actuando rara. Rara en el sentido de que no mantenía contacto físico -de ningún tipo- casi en absoluto; como si le doliera que la tocaran. Más que nada que Rachel la tocara. Y éso le extrañaba mucho, a decir verdad, y le preocupaba.

El hecho de que la rubia se estuviera distanciando y el no obtener respuesta lógica a aquel extraño comportamiento de Quinn, la frustraba. No estaba de humor para ser molestada, pero al parecer, Santana no había captado bien la expresión en su rostro que decía claramente 'no te acerques o te puedo llegar a morder'.

- ¿Puedes cortarla por un minuto? Hay cosas más importantes que escuchar tus insultos, así que no necesito que estés todo el día encima mío. Yo, por mi parte, no tengo tiempo para jugar a tus pequeños y torpes juegos porque estoy bastante ocupada al momento debido al hecho de que no pudieras mantener tu bocota cerrada -dijo, parándose frente a la latina y descargándose con ella. Se lo había buscado. Santana entrecerró los ojos.

- Escúchame, enana, y escúchame cuidadosamente porque sólo voy a decir ésto una sola vez. Era para mejor. Todos ganaban. Y yo hice lo que tu obviamente no ibas a hacer -Rachel dejó caer sus cejas y levantó sus dedo índice mientras abría la boca para replicar, pero Santana se le adelantó-. Ni siquiera si Q te dijera que te ama.

Bueno, éso simplemente fue una sorpresa.

- ¿Alguna vez dijo algo al respecto? -preguntó, una sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Santana puso los ojos en blanco mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- No necesitaba hacerlo. Fácilmente puedes darte cuenta. Ustedes dos parecen no conocer lo que la gente normal llama 'sutileza' -respondió, provocando que Rachel sonriera aún más ampliamente. Brittany apareció desde el baño. Habían terminado la práctica con las Cheerios y acababan de salir de bañarse, supuso Rachel, debido a que la remera de Brittany estaba mojada en los hombros y su pelo estaba húmedo.

- Es siempre un placer hablar contigo, Santana.

- Si, si -respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

- No, de verdad. Debo agradecerte por lo que has estado haciendo por Quinn y yo. Incluso aunque las formas que tienes de demostrar que nos quieres sean misteriosas y raras. Así que, gracias, Santana -dijo Rachel, llevando su mano al antebrazo de la latina que intentó esconder una sonrisa. Rachel sonrió al notarlo, y dicha latina desvió la mirada, fingiendo estar molesta.

- Lo que sea -dijo, corriendo su brazo-. Vamos, B.

- Nos vemos después, chicas -saludó Rachel.

- Adiós, Rachel -dijo Brittany saludando con la mano, abriéndola y cerrándola. La morena le devolvió el saludo de la misma manera mientras sonreía y trataba de controlar sus impulsos de correr hacia la ducha en la que estuviera Quinn y tomarla ahí mismo. Debía respetarla, pero le dolía que ella estuviera rara.

. . . .

Quinn había estado actuando rara desde todo El Incidente. Las cosas se habían vuelto tensas desde ese entonces, la culpa llenando sus venas, evitando que pudiera disfrutar completamente la compañía de la morena. De verdad se sentía culpable. Esa era la segunda vez que se veía envuelta en el rompimiento del corazón de Finn. Se sentía horrible. ¿Qué tal si ella estaba destinada a destruir la vida de las personas? ¿Qué pasaría si no era capaz de hacer feliz a Rachel? ¿Qué sucedería si sólo fuera capaz de romper su corazón? No podría perdonárselo. Estaba asustada de sí misma, mayormente. Tenía miedo de que su oscura naturaleza tomara posesión de ella y saliera a la luz otra vez, para destruir todo. Para destruir a Rachel.

Nunca se podría perdonar a sí misma.

Se tenía miedo a sí misma. La asustaba la idea de ser la razón por la que las cosas no funcionarían entre ella y la morena en cuestión. Tenía miedo de herirla. Tenía miedo de su viejo yo, el monstruo que solía ser, ese nudo de frustraciones que solía herir gente como Rachel, sólo para descargarse un poco; usándolos como bolsas para golpear.

Se sentía menos valiosa que nunca.

Rachel habrá podido tomar la situación bastante positiva, pero Quinn por su parte, estaba bastante incómoda con aquella situación en la que se encontraban. De alguna manera se sentía sucia y si bien el toque de Rachel siempre lograba tranquilizarla, al instante la culpa la invadía y debía cortar el contacto de forma instantánea. No buscaba de ninguna manera hacerla sentir mal, pero simplemente sentía que no merecía estar con ella. Con Rachel.

. . . .

Lo que Santana le había dicho le había levantado un poco el ánimo así que decidió poner en marcha un pequeño plan: averiguar qué sucedía con Quinn. ¿Cómo? Bueno, si le incomodaba mantener contacto físico con ella, entonces éso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Sería beneficioso para ambas y además en algún momento la rubia tendría que ceder. ¿No?

Perfecto.

Rachel sonrió cuando vió a Quinn salir con la toalla enrollada alrededor de su torso y se sentó derecha, con las piernas cruzadas y sus manos unidas sobre su falda. Esperó en silencio hasta que la rubia se terminó de vestir, y en cuando lo hizo, la agarró por la muñeca y la llevó a su auto para ir a su casa.

. . . .

Por suerte -y por desgracia a la vez-, Quinn no tardó mucho en ceder. Con el primer intento fue suficiente. Rachel la había llevado prácticamente corriendo a la habitación y había cerrado la puerta con llave, acorralando a la rubia y llevándola hasta su cama, donde la hizo acostarse y se posicionó sobre ella, capturando sus labios al instante. Quinn respondió el beso, pero de repente, la sacó de encima suyo y ahí fue cuando lo dijo, respondiendo al interrogante que había estado molestando a Rachel al punto de costarle poder quedarse dormida.

- No, Rachel. No puedo hacer ésto. Lo siento -dijo, alejándose del calor del cuerpo de la diva que estaba recostada sobre su espalda en el medio de su cama, y se quedó parada en el medio de la habitación.

- Está bien, Quinn. No necesitamos hacer ésto si tu no quieres -dijo la morena sentándose al pie de la cama, dándole palmaditas al lugar a su lado para que la rubia se sentara. Por suerte, a pesar de que actuó un poco dubitativa al respecto, se sentó.

- No, Rachel. No está bien -dijo Quinn, mirando al suelo, un poco más adelante de donde estaban apoyados sus pies-. No deberíamos estar juntas -un pedazo del corazón de Rachel se rompió al escuchar salir esas palabras de la boca de Quinn y estaba a punto de entrar en pánico-. No te merezco. No merezco ésto -dijo, moviendo sus dedos índice y medio en el espacio entre ella y Rachel.

- Quinn, ya te perdoné -dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro izquierdo de la rubia.

- Sé que lo has hecho. Pero no deberías haberme perdonado. Tú perdonas muy fácilmente. No me lo merezco después de todo lo que te hice. Después de todo el dolor por que te hice pasar. Te molestaba porque no podía superar mis sentimientos hacia tí. Éso es lo más infantil y estúpido que una persona puede hacer -Rachel arrugó la frente.

- Pero confío en tí ahora.

- Pero quién dice que no te lo voy a hacer nuevamente. Romper tu corazón, tratarte como basura. Tú dejas que la gente te pase por encima, Rachel, y no deberías dejarlos tratarte como si fueras nada. La gente aquí es simplemente estúpida y de mente demasiado cerrada como para darse cuenta de que tú eres... Todo, en realidad -se quedó en silencio un rato, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar a Rachel digerir lo que le estaba diciendo, y hablar-. No deberíamos estar juntas y tú no deberías haberme perdonado. No represento nada bueno para tí. Soy temperamental y malhumorada. Tiendo a tratar mal a la gente y no soy capaz de hacerte feliz. No te merezco, Rachel -dijo mientras se levantaba otra vez-. No merezco tu amor, ni tampoco tu corazón o tu cuerpo. Creo que lo mejor sería que me fuera y te dejara ser feliz. Éso es lo menos que puedo hacer para redimirme contigo.

- Quinn... -dijo Rachel, pero el timbre de la puerta la detuvo.

- Rachel, ¿puedes ir a atender, hija, por favor? -gritó su padre desde el estudio. Rachel dejó salir un suspiro de frustración y se levantó, abriendo la puerta cerrada con llave.

- Voy al baño -dijo en voz baja Quinn.

- Okay -dijo asintiendo Rachel mientras miraba a Quinn acercarse para salir por la puerta. La detuvo, agarrándola por la muñeca delicadamente y la rubia la miró. Llevó sus manos a cada lado del rostro de porcelana de la porrista y la miró a los ojos profundamente. Ambas estaban asustadas, sus labios torcidos hacia abajo como si las estuvieran lastimando y las cejas caídas. Rachel acercó su rostro y posó sus labios sobre los de Quinn, manteniéndola cerca. El timbre sonó otra vez. La morena miró preocupada a la rubia una última vez luego procedió a bajar las escaleras.

- Finn ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó Rachel, extrañada por ver al QB en su puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos como cuando pasó a cantar en el club Glee.

- Vengo a recuperarte.

- ¿Perdón? -preguntó, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

- Sé que esa canción era para mí y sé que estás confundida y arrepentida; pero de alguna manera ella te mantiene atada, como lo hizo conmigo.

- Y con ella te refieres a Quinn, ¿no? -preguntó algo molesta por la dirección que rápidamente estaba tomando la sorpresiva visita de Finn a su casa.

- Rachel, cariño. ¿Quién es? -preguntó Michael asomándose. En cuanto vio la expresión en el rostro de su hija y la postura del chico que estaba en la puerta (que, pudo observar, se trataba de Finn Hudson), dejó caer sus cejas, confundido-. ¿Qué sucede aquí?

- Nada, Finn ya se estaba yendo, en realidad -dijo, tirándole una mirada al chico.

- Señor Berry, no debería dejar que Quinn se acerque a su hija -dijo y Rachel lo miró, sin entender qué estaba haciendo.

- Ciertamente tú no eres quién para decirme qué puedo hacer y qué no -dijo, y Finn se acomodó en donde estaba parado, mirando al suelo-, ya que soy un adulto y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones pero, ¿Por qué dices éso? -'Pobre, está celoso' pensó Michael. Después de todo, se notaba a kilómetros que no había química entre él y su hija. Él era una simple distracción para ella, que no estaba interesada en absoluto en él. Cualquiera podía darse cuenta de ello. Y cualquiera podía darse cuenta de la cantidad enorme de tensión sexual sin resolver entre Quinn y su hija durante los últimos encuentros que tuvieron durante las fiestas. Además, la rubia le hacía bien a su hija. La hacía sonreír. La tranquilizaba.

- Señor Berry ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que ha estado sucediendo?

- Finn, ésto no es de su incumbencia. Mejor hablemos después, cuando estés más calmado -respondió. Las cosas se estaban yendo de sus manos otra vez.

- ¿Cuando esté más calmado? ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? Me estuviste engañando por Dios sabe cuánto con esa... Perra -dijo, explotando repentinamente.

- Cuida tu lenguaje porque estás hablando con una dama -dijo Evan, apareciendo de la nada, captando la atención de Michael, Rachel y Finn.

- ¿Ustedes, señores Berry, saben acaso algo de Quinn Fabray? -preguntó Finn. Evan y Michael se miraron entre ellos y Rachel observó a sus padres mientras dejaban caer sus cejas. No, no sabían casi nada de la porrista, con excepción de lo que Rachel les había contado y lo que pudieron ver por ellos mismos el tiempo que Quinn estuvo yendo a su casa. Finn prosiguió-: Bueno, les voy a explicar. Ella no es lo que ustedes creen. Ella es despiadada. No sólo no trataba bien a Rachel, sino que se encargaba de hacerle su vida imposible. Se ocupó de hacerlo hasta hace no mucho.

Evan miró a su hija, confundido. No podía ser así. Rachel no lo miró.

- Rachel, por favor, dime que no es cierto. Dime que está mintiendo -dijo, apoyando sus dedos índice y pulgar en el puente de su nariz. Ella no respondió.

- ¿Que está sucediendo aquí? -preguntó Quinn que, al escuchar todo el griterío escaleras abajo, decidió ver que sucedía.

- ¿Qué está haciendo _ella_ aquí? -preguntó Finn indignado, enojándose aún más.

- Dime que está mintiendo, Rachel -dijo por última vez. La morena levantó la mirada del suelo para mirarlo, y sólo éso bastó para que la ira invadiera el cuerpo de Evan.

- Sabía que Rachel no nos estaba contando toda la historia entre tú y ella, pero nunca creí que podrías ser capaz de éso. Nunca creí que podrías hacerle mal a alguien sólo porque no te sentías bien contigo misma. Y después de que Rachel te perdonara se lo volviste a hacer.

- Pá. Basta, detente -dijo Rachel.

- No, Rachel -dijo y volvió a mirar a la rubia, que lo miraba seria, con las lágrimas juntándose al borde de su párpado. Me lo merezco, se dijo a sí misma-. No puedo creer que te haya dejado entrar a mí casa. No entiendo cómo hiciste para que me hija te perdone -se interrumpió a sí mismo-. Bueno, sí, lo sé. Porque su alma es tan pura que no puede soportar no perdonar a alguien, incluso aunque ése alguien la haya tratado tan mal como tú lo has hecho. Pero yo, oh, yo no soy como ella. No con gente como tú. Mi perdón no lo obtienes así como así. No te lo mereces, porque eres una mala persona, Quinn Fabray. No te mereces estar con mi pequeña porque ella se merece algo _mucho_ mejor de lo que tú le puedas brindar.

- Basta -gritó Rachel-. He dicho que ya es suficiente.

Quinn se quedó en silencio y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Quinn ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó preocupada Rachel, parada donde había estado hasta que la rubia se movió. Todos estaban en silencio.

- Él tiene razón. Yo debería irme -dijo Quinn mirando a la nada-. Perdón. Por todo. A todos.

Y una vez que dijo éso, sus pies comenzaron a moverse y desapareció detrás de Finn, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí misma al salir de la casa. Sus miedos habían sido confirmados. Al final no estaba tan loca al creer que podría lastimar a Rachel de nuevo. Todo lo que creía acerca del asunto de ser capaz de romperle el corazón a la morena simplemente aumentó luego de haber escuchado a Finn gritar mientras ella estaba en el baño y a Evan decírselo a la cara, como si fuera la basura más inmunda, haciéndola sentir tan pequeña y con ganas de tirarse al suelo en posición fetal y llorar hasta morir. Se preguntó si así se habrá sentido Rachel cuando ella la trataba mal, como si fuera basura, pasando sobre ella; y lo único que hizo fue empeorar cómo se sentía.

Quinn tenía miedo, pero era lo mejor; porque si lastimaba nuevamente a Rachel, no se lo iba a poder perdonar nunca.

. . . .

- Vete, Finn. Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, ya hiciste suficiente. Si de verdad me amas, como tanto dices, haz algo por mí por primera vez desde que nos conocemos, y vete -dijo Rachel.

- Sólo estás confundida, Rachel -dijo Finn, llevando sus manos a cada lado del rostro de la morena, que lo miró preocupada. Incluso aunque él estaba frente a ella, hablándole, ella no podía lograr concentrarse. Su mente estaba en otro lugar. Y ése lugar era donde estaba una cierta rubia.

- No, Finn. No lo estoy. La amo. Y a veces mucho más de lo que creí. La amo más que a Jesse y ciertamente mucho más que a tí -dijo, retirando las grandes manos del mariscal de su cara.

- ¿Por qué la amas? Si ella no hizo más que tratarte mal. Yo siempre estuve contigo desde el principio. Yo te entendía y te quería por como eras. Con tus virtudes y con tus defectos. Te amo como eres. ¿Por qué quieres estar con alguien así?

- No trates de hablar de quién me quiso como soy o lo que sea. No me vengas con esas estupideces, por favor -dijo, sorprendiendo a Finn por su vocabulario-. Tu eres tan malo como ella. Te podrá haber molestado lo que me hizo, pero tu nunca, y digo nunca, hiciste nada al respecto. Nada para solucionarlo. Nada. Así que deja de actuar como si fueras mi héroe, o mi salvador, porque no eres nada parecido.

- Pero, Rachel...

- Pero, nada. Finn. Por favor, vete -dijo. Finn se quedó parado en la entrada, mirándola, con sus manos otra vez en los bolsillos-. Vete -gritó, rompiendo el silencio, sorprendiendo a todos un poco debido al aumento en el volumen de su voz. Finn se dio vuelta y se fue. Rachel suspiró, masajeando sus sienes con sus dedos.

- ¿Qué acaba de suceder? -preguntó Michael, que había presenciado toda la discusión.

- Finn está enojado porque lo engañé con Quinn, y tiene razón de estarlo. Y Quinn se fue porque dice que no me merece.

- En absoluto -dijo Evan.

- Se va porque dice que, incluso aunque me ama, cree que no es lo suficientemente buena para hacerme feliz. Papá, se está yendo porque quiere que _yo_ sea feliz. Éso, lo único que demuestra es que de verdad se interesa por mí; y es por éso que está equivocada cuando dice que no me merece. Yo ya la perdoné, papá.

- Si, pero tu perdonas demasiado fácilmente -Rachel puso los ojos en blanco. Ahora entendía de donde había heredado la testarudez.

- Y si yo la pude perdonar, tú también puedes. La amo, papá. Y necesito que aceptes éso y que reconozcas que los sentimientos de ambas partes, de Quinn y la mía, son mutuos. Ella saca lo mejor de mí y yo ciertamente saco lo mejor de ella. Bueno o malo. Conozco sus dos lados, el bueno y el malo, por éso que sé de lo que estoy hablando. Y sé que Quinn sólo está asustada. Siempre está asustada, incluso aunque no lo quiera demostrar. La conozco, papá -Evan guardó silencio.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar con Finn? -preguntó Michael.

- Ya se le va a pasar, eventualmente. Y si no, en realidad no me importa. Lo que me importa es que hay una chica allá afuera, caminando hacia la nada, en el medio de una tormenta, que me ama. Que me ama tanto que siente que no me merece y que está dispuesta a dejarme ir si éso es lo que _me_ hace feliz. Esa chica allá afuera, es especial y necesito aferrarme a ella por lo que más quiera. Me hace tan bien, pá. De verdad. La Quinn de la que Finn te habló se esfumó hace mucho. No ha hecho más que ser buena conmigo desde que volví de Cleveland. Ella me ama. Y no lo digo porque lo siento, ya no. Lo digo porque le sé, porque me lo confirmó. Y me lo sigue confirmando día tras día, en tan diferentes maneras que a veces me deja sin aire.

- Ve a buscarla, entonces -le dijo Michael, abrazando a Evan por el hombro y acercándolo hacia él.

- No trajo su auto, así que no debe estar muy lejos -dijo Rachel, buscando su abrigo rápidamente y mirando hacia fuera de la ventana, dejando salir un quejido al ver la condición climática tan no apropiada para salir corriendo de la casa sin un abrigo puesto-. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde. Más le vale que no se enferme, porque si no va a estar en problemas conmigo.

Michael rió. La Rachel normal volvió. Ésa que se preocupa demasiado, a veces, por cosas que la gente común no le da importancia. Pero su hija no era una persona común y corriente. No. Y el brillo de siempre había vuelto a sus ojos.

. . . .

Rachel salió de su casa rápidamente, mirando hacia qué lado dirigirse. No tenía ni idea pero le pareció que lo más sensato sería ver si se había ido al parque que estaba cerca de allí. Decidida, comenzó a caminar, llegando rápidamente al lugar en cuestión y vió a cierta rubia sentada en una de las bancas.

- Quinn -dijo en voz alta. Si, era ella. Sin embargo, la rubia se paró y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a ella. Rachel dejó caer su cabeza, con el abrigo para Quinn fuertemente apretado contra su pecho, para que no se mojara tanto y dejó salir un suspiro-. Quinn, ven aquí -dijo, caminando detrás de la porrista que no se detuvo.

- Rachel, vuelve a tu casa. Está lloviendo -respondió, todavía caminando, dándole la espalda a la morena.

- Quinn Fabray.

- ¿Qué, Rachel Berry? -preguntó Quinn, finalmente deteniéndose.

- Ven aquí _ahora_ mismo y abrígate.

Quinn se volteó lentamente, su mirada triste, rogando por perdón. Un perdón que Rachel le había dado hacía ya mucho tiempo pero que ella seguía sintiendo que no merecía. La morena se acercó y colocó el abrigo alrededor del torso de la rubia.

- Colabora un poco -dijo, haciendo referencia a que la ayudara a ponerle las mangas. En cuanto logró su objetivo, sonrió, satisfecha consigo misma-. Así está mucho mejor.

- ¿Por qué eres tan perfecta? Siempre eres tan atenta -dijo Quinn, observando su abrigo-. Me haces más difícil querer irme.

- Entonces no te vayas -dijo Rachel, cerrando la campera y luego levantando su mirada hacia los ojos triste de la rubia-. Te amo.

Quinn se quedó en silencio, mirando a Rachel a los ojos. Suspiró lentamente y cerró los ojos.

- Yo también te amo -Rachel sonrió ampliamente, pero éso Quinn no lo pudo ver porque seguía con los ojos cerrados. O al menos los tuvo cerrados hasta que sintió los ligeros brazos de la morena enrollarse alrededor de su cadera, apretándola contra su pequeño cuerpo-. Pero no te merezco.

- Yo digo que sí. Por éso estoy aquí, siguiéndote. Te seguiría por todo el mundo si fuera necesario -dijo mientras que veía a Quinn abrir sus ojos y apoyar sus pálidas manos en su pequeños brazos, sonriendo ligeramente mientras los acariciaba con sus dedos pulgares-. Tú me haces feliz. Por éso te tienes que quedar. Tú me haces feliz, Quinn -dijo, moviéndola un poco-. Quinn, mírame.

La rubia levantó lentamente su mirada, que estaba concentrada en el movimiento de su dedo pulgar en el brazo de la morena, a aquellos ojos chocolate.

- Te amo. Lo digo en serio. Y te necesito tanto o más de lo que tú me necesitas a mí. Y sé que me necesitas porque soy irresistible -sonrió Rachel mientras se encogía levemente de hombros. Quinn sonrió también, observándola anonadada, asombrada. Estaba tan enamorada de ella que el rápido latir de su corazón la abrumaba. La sostuvo fuerte por los brazos, como evitando que se escapara, como tratando de entender que de verdad estaba pasando y que no estaba soñando, como tantas otras veces; y Rachel respondió el gesto apretando el cuerpo de Quinn más fuertemente contra el suyo. Quinn se inclinó un poco hacia delante y le dió un delicado beso en los labios. Sólo uno, respirando lentamente, sintiendo las gotas de lluvia caer y deslizarse sobre sus rostros. Rachel se separó un poco.

- Quinn, aquí afuera te pueden ver.

- No importa -respondió, abriendo los ojos y admiró la profundidad de los ojos marrones de Rachel-. Tú te mereces ésto. Te mereces poder ser tú misma y no tener que ocultar cosas. Después de todo, es una de las cosas por las que te amo. Siempre fiel a tí misma, sin importar nada. Sin importar lo que los demás digan o piensen. Si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz.

- Quinn Fabray ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan cursi? -rió Rachel.

- No sé -respondió, sonrojándose un poco, pero lo suficiente para que la morena se diera cuenta. Rachel sonrió, tan alegre de tener a Quinn nuevamente en sus brazos. Cerró el espacio que quedaba entre sus rostro y besó a la rubia. Hacía ya un rato que no lo hacían.

_Deep in my heart I'm concealing_

_Things that I'm longing to say_

_Scared to confess what I'm feeling._

_Frightened you'll slip away._

_You must love me_.


	27. Thirteen

De verdad pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en subir esto. Es que tenía que escribir el Faberry Juice y la verdad no estaba de humor para escribirlo. No hay excusas igualmente. Simplemente, les pido disculpas y nada. Vayamos al grano. Quedan sólo cinco capítulos! Ya se viene lo bueno! El Súper-Archi-Mega-Ultra Faberry Juice. OH SI. Por todo el Faberry Juice que no tuvo la historia (nunca hay demasiado Faberry Juice). Bueno, los dejo para que lean.

**Formalidades**: Glee y sus personajes pertenece a Ryan Murphy y Co. Las cancinoes pertenecen a sus respectivos artistas.

**Length**: ~5300

Capítulo 26: "_Thirteen_" (Garbage)

- Rachel, lo único que haces es forzarme. Me fuerzas todo el tiempo, queriendo que haga algo que no estoy lista para hacer sin siquiera saber cómo me siento al respecto.

- De hecho, lo sé. Tú sólo no lo quieres hacer porque estás asustada de lo que la gente pueda pensar.

- Por supuesto que estoy asustada, Rachel. Estoy _aterrorizada_, a decir verdad. Tú estás cómoda siendo quien eres o lo queriendo lo que que quieres, incluso aunque sea una chica lo que quieres; porque tus padres te criaron de _esa_ manera. Pero yo fui criada de forma totalmente diferente. En este momento me encuentro en una batalla con las cosas que estoy sintiendo y con el hecho de que soy una persona totalmente distinta a la persona mis papás _me_ criaron para ser. Y tu simplemente quieres que enfrente al mundo entero. Rachel, no _estoy_ lista. No lo estoy. Estoy asustada y no estoy orgullosa de mí misma en este momento. Y tú, con las cosas que me dices sólo me haces sentir peor de lo que ya estoy. No puedes prohibirme estar asustada acerca de lo que piensen las personas porque he sido así durante dieciséis años. Así que no puedes esperar que cambie así como así. He estado haciendo lo que me han dicho que hiciera sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo porque éso hacía que mis papás estuvieran orgullosos de mí; y éso era suficiente para mí. Por éso no solía pensar mucho acerca de lo que hacía. Era como un robot. Pero siempre pensé que esa era la manera en que las cosas se suponía que debían funcionar; así que no me molestaba -dijo e hizo una pausa-. Tu me has mostrado todo este nuevo mundo y es tan contradictorio al que yo solía pertenecer. Es por éso que tengo esta lucha interna donde mis viejos ideales están peleando contra esta nueva yo. Necesito hacer las cosas a mi manera. Pero quiero que tú me esperes, porque _esta_ vez, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte. No voy a arruinar las cosas otra vez. La verdad es que no quiero luchar sola. Quiero que tú estés a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano, haciendome sentir que puedo hacer cualquier cosa. Porque éso es lo que tu me haces sentir. Me haces sentir invensible; e incluso aunque no lo haya logrado, lo intentaría otra vez y otra vez. Pero nada me importa si estás aquí conmigo.

. . . .

Quinn estaba sentada en su silla durante la reunión del club Glee, observando cómo todos interactuaban; sintiendo como si ya hubiera estado una vez así -y si, lo había estado; cuando estaba embarazada; observando a Rachel en busca de la distracción perfecta para Finn, así ella podía probar cómo era Puck como padre-, era un déja vú. Rachel estaba apoyada en el piano, riendo divertida, charlando con Tina, Mercedes y Kurt. Quinn la miró intensamente, sonriendo para sí misma. La morena estaba tan tranquila, tan relajada; y de repende sus ojos se desviaron de Kurt -frente a ella- hacia Quinn -detrás de él- sentada sola y le sonrió, volviendo su mirada rápidamente al chico. La rubia quiso abrazarla allí mismo. Eran tan hermosa; estaba radiante y ella estaba inversa en todo lo que era Rachel que no creyó que fuera posible ser más hermosa de lo que ya era -y era _muy_ hermosa-; pero, como siempre con Rachel Berry, esa idea era totalmente posible. Quinn no debería estar sorprendida, en realidad, porque la morena era una chica llena de sorpresas; pero si, se sorprendió. Se quedó sin palabras y estaba tan enamorada de aquella chica que tenía ganas de llorar. Era tan afortunada y ése fue el momento exacto en que decidió probarle a Rachel cuánto la amaba. Y lo iba a hacer dándole lo que merecía.

Respiró profundo y utilizaó sus manos para propulzarse y ponerse de pié. Se acomoó la pollera del uniforme de las Cheerios y caminó en dirección al grupo. Se colocó detrás de la morena y dejó que sus brazos se deslizaran habilidosamente al rededor de ella, que se pegó a su cuerpo.

- Hola -susurró Quinn, apoyando su mentó sobre el hombro izquierdo de Rachel.

- Hola -respondió sonriendo, observando sus manos bronceadas posarse sobre las de la rubia posesivamente ubicadas al rededor de su cadera. Una garganta aclarándose las abstrajo de su pequeña busbuja, Quinn cayendo en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Kurt las miraba con las cejas ligermanete caídas, pero sonreía.

- Okay -dijo Mercedes-. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Rachel sonrió mirando sus manos unidas con las de Quinn.

- Si, mujeres, empieen a hablar -dijo Artie.

- Estamos juntas -dijo Quinn.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó Rachel, inclinándose un poco hacia la derecha para poder ver a la rubia a los ojos.

- Si -asintió Quinn sonriendo. La morena sonrió ampliamente y le dió un beso en la mejilla a la rubia.

- Guau. Ésto es algo raro y un poco incómodo, tengo que admitir -comentó Mercedes.

- ¿Qué sucedió? No lo entiendo -dijo Tina, al lado de la chica afroamericana, sonriendo por sus compañeras pero dejando caer ligeramente sus cejas.

- Creo que Quinn y yo hemos estado simplemente peleando lo inevitable. No queríamos aceptar la evidente química que existe entre nosotras y que lanza chispas a nuestro al rededor cuando sea que estamos juntas.

- Asco -dijo Santana, cruzada de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco. Finn los observaba desde un costado, la sonrisa de Rachel apagándose un poco al ver la reacción del QB, pero decidió que tenía que dejar de hacer éso, que la culpa la distrajera de la felicidad. Ahora era feliz y no iba a dejar que su culpa por herirlo no le dejara disfrutar dle momento.

- Bueno, chicos. Disculpen que haya llegado tarde. Empecemos -dijo el señor Schue, entrando apuradamente al salón.

. . . .

Era lunes por la mañana y Quinn se encontraba en la enfermería, con su mano derecha enrollada a una bolsa de madera conectada a su boca, inhalando y exhalando rápidamente, tratnado de tranquilizarse porque podía jurar que estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso. Santana estaba sentada a su lado, riendose un poco, divertida -al parecer- por la situación; y Brittany entró por la puerta.

- Está histérica -dijo la rubia más alta. Por supuesto, que lo estaría. Rachel había planeado absolutamente todo. Quinn le había planteado a la Diva la idea de que caminaran de la mano, totalmente lista para hacerlo, por el colegio y ésta comenzó a idear cosas en su cabeza; como el horario perfecti oara hacerlo (donde la gente prestara menos atención, para que no fuera tan difícil para Quinn: pero que, sin embargo, se dieran cuenta de que estaban tomadas de la mano). Habían quedado, finalmente, en hacerlo durante el primer recreo de la mañana, horario perfecto y obviamente estratégimcamente escogido. Así podrían caminar todo el receso de la mano _y_ caminar juntas hasta el salón de Español.

Comenzaron a escuchar una voz que se acercaba por el pasillo, y Quinn supo que era ella.

- ¿Dónde está? -escucharon que le preguntó a alguien fuera de la enfermería.

- Ahí adentro -era Puck. Luego de escucharlo responder, la figura de Rachel se dibujó en la puerta. Sus cejas caídas pero, instantáneamente la mueca que portaba se transformó en una mirada de preocupación.

- Quinn ¿Estás bien? -preguntó alarmada, acercándose a la cama en la que estaba sentanda la rubia, que tenía todavía la bolsa adjuntada a su boca, dilantándola y contrayéndola al ritmo de su respiración. Miró a Santana, que seguía sonriendo entretenida-. ¿Desde cuándo está así?

- No sé. Yo llegué hace un rato. La señorita Pillsbury me agarró en cuanto me vio y me arrastró hasta aquí -respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Rachel movió su mirada hacia la rubia nuevamente, buscando una respuesta en aquellos ojos avellana.

- Veinte minutos antes de que comenzara el recreo -dijo através de la bolsa.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer ésto? No necesitamos hacerlo hoy, ¿sabes? -dijo Rachel, acariciando la mejiolla derecha de Quinn.

- No -dijo, agarrando la mano de Rachel con su mano libre, todavía respirando con la bolsa en su cara-. No me estoy echando atrás, Rachel. Simplemente estoy... nerviosa. Pero quiero hacer ésto. Quiero sostener tu mano. Y quiero que todos me vean hacerlo. Quiero que todos sepan que tú eres mía y que yo soy tuya.

Santana puso los ojos en blanco, refunfuñando. Quinn desvió la mirada a la latina.

- Me alegra que estés aquí -le dijo. Santana la miró, extrañada por el gesto, pues ellas no acostumbraran a decirse esas cosas. Simplemente asintió y Quinn pudo jurar que vio una sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro, pero Brittany la tapó al abrazarla por el cuello.

- Estoy contenta de que estemos todas juntas -dijo-. Y que ahora Rachel esté con nosotras.

La morena la miró, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de Quinn y sonrió.

El timbre sonó y Quinn cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente por última vez y se quitó la bolsa de la cara. Se levantó y agarró los libros que Rachel había dejado sobre la camilla.

- Estoy lista -le dijo a la morena. Estaba nerviosa y su estómago la estaba molestando, pero estaba lista.

En cuanto la morena entrelazó sus dedos, Quinn se tranquilizó y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

- ¿Vamos? -preguntó Rachel. La rubia asintió y la morena, sonriendo, se acercó y le besó la mejilla, dándole un apretón a su mano. Intentó quitarle los libros a Quinn, pero la porrista se resistió.

- Deja. Los llevo yo -respondió. Rachel se mordió los labios, otra vez sonriendo.

- ¿En serio, Q? -dijo Santana-. Éso es _tan_ de los '90.

- Ja. Ja. Ja -dijo la rubia mientras salían de la enfermería.

La fente estaba ocupada en ir a sus clases pero algunas se dieron vuelta dos veces al ver sus manos unidas. Rachel sonrió y Quinn seguía un poco nerviosa. La morena lo notó y apretó ligeramente la pálida mano de la porrista que la miró y le sonrió. La Diva le dijo "te amo" moviendo sólo los labios e instantáneamente las mariposas en el estómago de Quinn comenzaron a bailar y a hacer piruetas.

- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó la morena. Ella la miró y le sonrió, asintiendo.

- Perfecta ahora, en realidad -dijo y lo que hizo seguido a éso no pudo evitarlo. Fue como si una ola de impulso recorriera su cuerpo y no pudiera hacer otra cosa mas lo que su cuerpo quería hacer. E hizo, de hecho.

Apoyó los libros en el suelo -procurando poner los suyos debajo, para que los de Rachel no tocaran la superficie contaminada por millones de gérmenes- y enrolló sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuello de la morena, pegándola contra sí misma, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Quinn -dijo Rachel sonrojada y sonriente-. Pensé que querías que fuéramos lento para dejar que la gente tenga tiempo para digerir nuestro nuevo estado civil.

- ¿Qué estado civil? -preguntó dejando caer sus cejas.

- Nuestro estado actual de"en pareja" o "en una relación", como dice en Facebook.

- Ah -sonrió y le dio otro beso, pero esta vez en la boca, provocando silbidos de parte de la audiencia masculina que pasaba cerca de ellas-. Se que hemos discutido acerca de ésto no hace mucho, a decir verdad, pero lo estuve pensando. Ya no me interesa lo que piensen los demás, Rachel. No puedo vivir todo el tiempo con miedo. Y es así como he estado viviendo. Pero ya no voy a dejar que el miedo me paralice y no me permita disfrutar estar contigo. Te tengo conmigo y no te pienso perder de nuevo. Y menos por la misma estupidez. A los que le molesta lo nuestro, no importan; y a los que importan, no les molesta.

- Theodor Seuss Geisel -dice Rachel y le da un beso. Ya no quedaba nadie prácticamente en el pasillo y Santana y Brittany se habían ido en cuanto salieron de la enfermería-. Ésto es aún más divertido de lo que pensé -sonrió, arrugando la nariz tiernamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Viste el rostro y las expresiones sin precio de todos los que nos vieron? No podían creerlo -rió Rachel-. Y los chicos no podían creer que eres mía y que ellos hayan hecho el ridículo al pedirte salir o al siquiera intentar la danza del apareamiento contigo.

- ¿'Danza del apareamiento'? ¿En serio, Berry? ¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó Quinn divertida.

- Mira -dijo y se separó de Quinn, ubicándola cerca de un casillero y caminando en dirección contraria, desapareciendo de la vista de Quinn. Pasaron unos segundos y la porrista pudo ver al pequeño cuerpo de Rachel aparecer. Quinn la miró, extrañada. Quizás por la forma exagerada de su caminar o la sonrisa creída en su rostro. La morena se acercó a ella y apoyó su costado izquierdo contra el casillero, cruzándose de brazos mientras seguía sonriendo. La voz que implementó la Diva para hablar era de un tono más bajo, más sensual-. Oye, muñeca ¿Qué te parece un trío? Tú. Yo -dijo, señalándose a ella misma con su pulgar y a la rubia frente a ella con su dedo índice de la mano derecha-. Y la parte trasera de mi auto -Quinn abrió los ojos como platos. Rachel se paró derecha, aclarándo su garaganta, estirando las arrugas de su pollera-. ésa es la danza del apareamiento -dijo, dejando a la rbia boquiabierta, sin palabras por unos segundos hasta que reaccionó, sacudiendo su cabeza un poco.

- Ah... Éso era -dijo, algo sonrijada. Rachel la miró, extrañada y luego sonrió ante la realización.

- ¿Te creíste que te lo estaba diciendo de verdad? -Quinn se sonrojó aún más y desvió la mirada, caminando hacia su propio casillero.

- No -dijo, algo molesta (fingiendo molestia, en realidad) intentando que no se notara que era mentira.

- Aw -dijo entretenida la morena, siguiéndola pasos atrás-. Qué inocente.

- Dije que no -dijio Quinn, abriendo su casillero, ocultando su rostro con la puerta.

- ¿Ah, no? Qué lástima. Porque estaba considerando el trío entre nosotras y la parte trasera de mi Prius -Quinn cerró automáticamente la puerta de su locker y observó a la morena a su lado. Sus labios suaves y rosas, su ceja arqueada, su piel lisa, su largo y sexy cabello negro y sus ojos cafés casi negros. Los miró, buscando una pista que le dijera que Rachel estaba bromeando. Pero no, no lo estaba.

La diva se mordió el labio, sonriendo.

- Vamos -dijo Quinn agarrándola por la muñeca y llevándola fuera de la escuela en tiempo record, en dirección al auto ecológico de la morena.

Al demonio la clase de Español.

. . . .

Las semanas se habían vuelto un poco agotadoras -más agotadoras que de costumbre, a decir verdad- porque no sólo estaba practicando a más no poder con el club Glee por las Regionales sino que la entrenadora Sylvester las había estado matando con los ejercicios y las rutinas para las Regionales de Porristas. Éso volvía a las tres Cheerios pertenecientes al coro, un trío de fantasmas un poco irritables. Quinn no hablaba mucho pese a que intentaba guardar toda la energía posible para los distintos ensayos a la tarde. Rachel, como siempre, para esa época siempre estaba hiperactiva y, sumado a éso, el miedo que tenía por que se repitiera lo mismo que el año anterior, provocaba que hablara mucho más que de costumbre. Entonces, si sumamos a una Rachel más parlanchina que nunca con una Quinn cansada e irritable, el resultado no puede ser bueno.

Ah, éso y el hecho de que Rachel y Finn habían comenzado a acercarse nuevamente.

Por éso era que la porrista se encontraba fuera de la casa de los Berry, llamando a la puerta, empapada por la lluvia de afuera, esperando a que alguien contestara.

- Perdón si te traté mal. No. Perdón por haberte tratado mal hoy.

- Quinn ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó Rachel confundida. Estaba lloviendo.

- Estoy aquí para disculparme.

- ¿Por qué estás tan mojada? ¿Dónde está auto?

- Lo dejé en casa. No tenía tiempo para esperar a que el motor se calentase. Necesitaba llegar aquí lo más rápido que pudiera. Era, _es_, muy importante que te haga saber que estoy arrepentida.

- Ven aquí -le dijo Rachel, abriendo la puerta para dejarla pasar. La rubia entró pero se detuvo unos pasos después de haber entrado, manteniendo la mirada pegada al suelo.

- Lo siento mucho. No quería herirte. Perdón por ser tan idiota a veces, Rachel -dijo Quinn con los brazos pegados a los costados de su cuerpo.

- Está bien. Después de todo, Quinn, eres _mí_ idiota -dijo envolviéndo a la rubia en un toallón, moviendo sus manos a los costados de los brazos de la porrista para brindarle calor. La porrista sonrió-. Además, creo que estás exagerando un poco, en realidad -dijo mientras miraba a sus manos moverse arriba y abajo.

- Pero, de verdad, estoy arrepentida. Perdón por haber dejado que mis frustraciones sacaran lo peor de mí -Rachel sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso.

- Ven, vamos arriba -dijo, bajando una de sus manos por el brazo de la rubia cubierto por la superficie peluda del toallón, tomando la mano de Quinn y la dirigió a las escaleras, detrás suyo.

- Yo debería irme dentro de un rato. No quiero ser una molestia -dijo Quinn mientras Rachel cerraba la puerta.

- No. Tu te vas a quedar a dormir aquí -dijo mientras le sacaba el toallón y lo colgaba en el tendedero- y tendremos mucho sexo de reconciliación -siguió mientras le quitaba la remera a Quinn, que en realidad no estaba cumpliendo su función de ocultar el torso de la rubia puesto que estba empapada y Rachel podía ver el corpiño negro que la porrista estaba vistiendo. Pensaba en sacárselo, igualmente, pero... Igual.

- Pero si no nos peleamos en cualquier momento -dijo Quinn divertida.

- ¿Quieres que peleemos? -preguntó Rachel, sonriendo malévolamente y levantando sugestivamente su ceja derecha mientras que subía y bajaba sus manos por los costados del húmedo torso de porcelana de Quinn; que se mordió el labio inferior y sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo? -preguntó en voz baja mientras acomodaba un cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja de Rachel, que rió.

- Iba a hacerlo de todas formas. De ninguna manera me iba a perder la oportunidad de arrancarte la ropa -comenzó a decir de una manera que tenía a Quinn goteando de manera anticipada- y limpiarte para sólo volver a ensuciarte otra vez -escucharla hablar así y decir esas cosas, mientras acariciaba lentamente su torso, no hizo nada para evitar que Quinn se excitara más de lo que ya estaba, creyendo que era imposible. Rachel, otra vez, le demostró lo contrario.

Entraron a su baño y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas. Quinn prodeció a quitarle la remera y la besó, sintiendo las manos de la morena todavía pegadas a su torso. Mientras que seguían besándose sucedió algo gracioso; como si hubieran tenido el mismo reloj, ambas desabrocharon el corpiño de la otra al mismo tiempo. Se notaba que estaban pensando en exáctamente lo mismo. Rieron, al darse cuenta de éso y se miraron a los ojos, dándose pequeños besos en los labios.

Rachel dejó salir un suspiro en cuanto sintió la mano de Quinn masajear su pecho mientras le besaba el cuello y ella dejaba que sus dedos se enredaran en doradas hebras. La porrista bajó sus besos, jugando un rato con marrones pezones y besó luego el abdómen que se contraía al entrar en contacto con sus labios. De repente, Rachel sintió las caricias detenerse y abrió los ojos mirando hacia abajo, viendo a la rubia abrazada a sus muslos, mirándola arrodillada.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó sonriendo, pestañando ligeramente para sacarse la niebla de lujuria que cubría sus ojos.

- Estaba pensando en hacerte una pregunta -dijo, mirándola a los ojos desde la baja altura en la que se encontraba por su posición. Rachel dejó caer sus cejas. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio? -preguntó, boquiabierta.

- No -dijo, arrugando la nariz confundida-. Todavía no.

Rachel sonrió mientras acariciaba el rostro de Quinn, que se inclinaba hacia su toque.

- ¿Qué es entonces? -preguntó, nunca caracterizada por la paciencia. Quinn sonrió nerviosamente y le dio un beso al hueso pélvico de la morena cubierto por el jean que todavía tenía puesto. Rachel gimió-: Vamos, Quinn. Dime.

- Quería saber si querías ir al baile conmigo -dijo, apoyando su mento´sobre la pelvis de Rachel, que la miraba sonriente en silencio, todavía acariciando su mejilla-. Sé que por ahí estamos yendo muy rápido, pero me gustaría que fueramos juntas.

- Me encantaría. A decir verdad, ésta es la primera vez que me invitan.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó Quinn, sus cejas caídas.

- En serio.

- Bueno, me alegra que sea yo quien te lleve, entonces. Si algún chico te hubiera llevado, lo único que hubiera querido sería tener sexo contigo en un sucio motel -dijo Quinn, mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de Rachel, que rió mientras apoyaba sus manos en el lavatorio para dejar que la rubia hiciera su trabajo. La porrista enganchó sus dedos en la cintura de la ofensiva prenda y la bajó llevándose consigo también la ropa interior que estaba debajo-. Abre la lluvia de la ducha mientras me termino de sacar la ropa así resumimos nuestras posiciones anteriores.

- No podría estar más de acuerdo -dijo la morena mientras giraba la perilla del agua.

En cuanto cerraron la cortina, Rachel pegó a Quinn contra la pared mientras la besaba ansiosamente, sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo y su pierna posicionándose entre medio de las de Quinn, muy cerca de su centro. Le encantaba hacer éso. Le encantaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la porrista, pero tener sexo con ella era una de las partes más entretenidas. No podía evitar sentir una gran satisfacción al escuchar a la rubia gemir debido a sus toques. Era casi tan exitante como estar recibiendo los toques de la porrista. Nunca podía decidirse bien entre esas dos cosas. Siempre lo dejaba como un empate; pero era de verdad difícil decidirse.

- Te amo tanto -dijo Quinn y Rachel se desprendió del pezón con el que estaba jugando para besarla profundamente mientras levantaba su pierna y dejaba que su muslo entrara en contacto con el centro palpitante de la rubia, que gimió mientras sostenía su rostro bronceado con su pálidas manos y movía su cuerpo al rítmo que llevaba el extremidad de la morena-. Te necesito adentro.

Rachel pudo sentir las mariposas haciendo escándalo en su estómago al escuchar a Quinn decirle cuánto la necesitaba y el calor comenzó a diluirse en excitación que se acumulaba en lo bajo de su abdómen. Bajó una de sus manos por el valle de los pechos de la porrista, por encima de los marcados abdominales, atravesando ondas rubias rubios hasta donde Quinn la necesitaba.

- ¿Te gusta ésto? -le susurró en el oído a Quinn, que gemía silenciosamente. La rubia asintió frenéticamente, aferrándose a los brazos de la morena, apretándolos y soltándolos ligeramente en ritmo con sus sensaciones. Siempre había querido tener sexo con Rachel en las duchas; y si bien ya lo habían hecho muchas veces, era la primera vez que lo hacían en su casa, donde podían tomarse _todo_ el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo una y otra, y otra vez. La morena la llevó contra el borde contrario al de la canilla e hizo que se apoyara, sentándola y apartando sus piernas para tener mejor acceso.

Oh, Dios. Amaba cuando Rachel utilizaba su lengua. Era tan sexy ver su cabeza moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás y sentir cómo su lengua se intruducía en ella, increiblemente _profundo_; se sentía tan bien. Y las uñas de la morena hundiéndose en su espalda baja, manteniéndola en su lugar para que pudiera trabajar mejor. Todo era demasiado. Todo se amplificaba. El calor del agua, impregnándose en su piel por el vapor; el ruido de las gotas de agua golpear contra el suelo de la ducha -bañera, a decir verdad-; el olor al prefume de Rachel y los tres dedos que comenzaron a meterse y a salirse de adentro suyo, mientras la lengua de la morena pasaba a jugar con su clítoris, liberando más presión.

- Oh, Rachel. Casi llego -dijo Quinn, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo la pared conectarse con su coronilla.

- Acaba para mí -logró descifrar que la morena dijo mientras seguía jugando con su clítoris allá abajo. Éso fue lo necesario para llevarla al extasis. Los dedos de sus pies se doblaron hasta más no poder, al igual que los de las manos, aferrándose al borde de la bañera; sus piernas abriéndose hasta más no poder, para que Rachel llegara aún más profundo mientras las olas de placer relajaban el cuerpo de la porrista y su orgasmo la dejara exhausta.

- Eres tan buena para ésto -dijo Quinn, llevando su mano a la mejilla de Rachel, que se arrodilló para quedar (más o menos) a su altura y acariciaba sus muslos, moviendo sus manos lentamente desde la rodilla hasta muy cerca de su entrepierna.

- Creo que es mi actividad favorita. Después del canto, obviamente -dijo Rachel dándole besos en las mejillas y en la frente y en la punta de la nariz.

- Creo que eres tan buena en ésto como para el canto.

- Guau, me siento halagada -dijo Rachel; Quinn rió levemente, todavía con los ojos cerrados-. Vamos a limpiarte, que estás cansada.

- Okay -dijo la rubia, dejando que la morena la ayudara a levantarse, puesto que sus piernas estaban todavía un poco débiles. Rachel agarró el jabón (perfumado con olor a fresas, por supuesto) y lo frotó contra su mano izquierda, dejándolo de vuelta en su embase y frotando sus manos frenéticamente para formar espuma. Luego las llevó hacia los pechos de Quinn (nunca siendo una que desaproveche una oportunidad así) y los masajeó lentamente, muy lentamente, haciendo que la presión en su entrepierna volviera. Rachel se acercó y la besó, saboreando pausadamente su lengua mientras proseguía con el enjabonado del cuerpo de la porrista; bajando sus manos a su abdomen, utilizando sus uñas sólo un poco (no quería lastimarla) para que la rubia gozara de aquella deliciosa presión; pasando luego a su espalda, abrazándola en el proceso, pegándo su pecho bronceado al blanco pecho de Quinn; bajando sus manos paulatinamente hacia su trasero, apretándolo un poco. Le dió un beso rápido en la boca y luego se puso en cuclillas para enjabonar apropiadamente las piernas de la porrista.

- Veo que te estás divirtiendo -dijo Quinn, sonriendo coquetamente.

- Por tu rostro, parece que tú también lo estás disfrutando -replicó, moviendo de manera sujestiva sus cejas mientras volvía a pararse, agarrando nuevamente el jabón para proceder a enjabonarse a sí misma.

- Veamos qué tan divertido es -dijo Quinn, quitándole el jabón de las manos.

. . . .

- Es tu turno, me parece -dijo Quinn mientras se encontraba sobre Rachel, en la cama de la Diva. Hacía un rato que ya habían salido de la ducha pero no habían podido dejar de besarse. La ropa de la porrista estaba secándose en el tendedero, así que la morena le prestó ropa suya. _Convenientemente_, Rachel le dió una de sus remeras ajustadas y uno de sus pantalocillos cortos más ajustados, que utilizaba para hacer gimnasia a la mañana (obviamente, ambas prendas estaban limpias y tenían olor a frutilla)-. Y no he podido evitar notar lo divertido que parecer ser para tí ir al Sur y trabajar con tu boca -Rachel arqueó una ceja mientras se apoyaba en sus codos, recibiendo besos de Quinn-. ¿Y sabes qué? Quiero ver por qué es tan divertido, ya que no lo hago muy a menudo.

- ¿Estás segura? -preguntó Rachel.

- Muy segura -dijo, enganchando sus dedos con la cintura del pantaloncillo y bajándolo. Sin necesidad de deshacerse de la ropa interior puesto que ninguna estaba vistiendo nada de éso; lo que implicaba acceso mucho más rápido (no tan rápido como si simplemente estuvieran desnudas, pero bueno). Rachel la observó a la rubia admirarla, apoyada todavía sobre sus codos, levantándo su pelvis para dejar que Quinn se deshiciera de sus pantaloncillos. La morena separó sus piernas y la rubia, ubicándose entre ellas, se acercó a besarla lentamente mientras metía sus manos debajo de la remera azul que tenía puesta, llevandolas a sus pechos. Rachel cerró sus piernas ligeramente, apretando un poco a Quinn y subió sus caderas, sintiendo la tela de la prenda que le había prestado a la porrista y que se encontraba cubriendo la entrepierna de ésta-. Quiero hacerte sentir como tú me haces sentir a mí cuando haces éso. Así que recuestate y disfruta -dijo, empujando a Rachel con su dedo índice derecho, apretándolo contra su pecho. La morena sonrió, acostándose y acomodándose, la espectación construyéndose poco a poco, acumulándose en forma de calor en lo bajo de su estómago y derramándose de a poco en su entrepierna.

Quinn levantó la remera que cubría el pecho de la morena, deteniéndose y dejándole la remera puesta, pero lo suficientemente levantada como para que pudiera trabajar a gusto con el busto de Rachel, que cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, arqueándose hacia arriba. Amaba verla retorcerse de placer, necesitada de más; siempre de más. Más fuerte, más profundo, más rápido. Amaba escucharla gemir o respirar pesadamente, intentando mantener el ritmo de sus dedos entrando y saliendo de ella.

En este caso, de su lengua entrando y saliendo de ella. Quinn le besó la cara interna de los muslos y se internó en el lugar en que Rachel más la necesitaba, subiendo y bajando su mano de los costados de los muslos, deteniéndose en la cadera para mantenerla en su lugar. Rachel gemía, abriendo sus piernas para sentir más de Quinn, moviéndose al ritmo de cada estocada. Alternando entre movimientos circulares y el simple movimiento arriba-abajo. Lentamente, Quinn la volvía loca y Rachel necesitaba acabar. No iba a necesitar mucho más, después de la ducha, _puf_, no hacía falta mucho.

- Oh, Quinn, estoy tan, tan cerca -dijo, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de la porrista, que llevó una de sus manos hacia uno de los pechos de la morena, masajeándolo suavemente y liberaba su cadera para llevar su otra mano al clítoris y terminar con el toque final, penetrándola lo más fuerte que podía, aumentando la velocidad e intentando llegar lo más profundo posible. Rachel se arqueó, sus manos volviéndose puños, agarradas fuertemente del cubrecamas y sus dedos de los pies doblándose. Quinn limpió el desastre con su lengua, no dejando que se derramara una sola gota de Rachel.

- Ahora entiendo -dijo Quinn, dándole un beso en la frente a Rachel, que yacía en donde estaba, con los ojos cerrados y la boca semiabiera, intentando recuperar el aire perdido y volver a su respiración normal-. Creo que debería hacerlo mucho más a menudo.

- Totalmente -dijo Rachel mientras se acomodaba y abrazaba a Quinn por la cadera, que estaba acostada sobre su costado izquierdo, enfrentándola; y se pegaba a ella.


	28. Eh, Eh

Bueno, perdón por la tardanza, de verdad. No sé por qué me está tomando tiempo hacerlo. No sé qué me pasa. Bueno, nada. Tenemos bastante Faberry Juice. Oh, yeah. No tengo mucho más para decir. Ojalá les guste!

Formalidades: Glee y sus personajes son de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan. Además de que pertenecen a FOX, o lo que sea.

Lenght: ~4400

Capítulo 27: "_Eh, Eh_" (Lady Gaga)

- _Oh, Dios_ -se escuchó salir de entre la línea de lockers rojos del cuarto de las duchas de las mujeres-. Más rápido.

Rachel estaba arqueada hacia atrás, con la cabeza apoyada en la línea de compartimientos, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta. Entre sus piernas se lograba divisar una cabeza con cabello dorado, moviéndose para delante y hacia atrás, unas blancas manos aferradas a bronceados muslos expuestos a la vista, acariciándolos suavemente mientras un brazo tostado se estiró y se enganchó a la nuca de la rubia, manteniéndola bien cerca de donde estaba trabajando en ese momento.

- Eres tan buena para ésto -dijo, respirando fuertemente. Su cuerpo se puso rígido-. _Oh, Dios_. Oh, Dios. Te amo. Dios.

- ¡Demonios, Q! -dijo alguien. Quinn despegó su cara de la entrepierna de la morena y miró hacia su izquierda, Rachel se volteó, tapándose automáticamente sus partes privadas. Ambas estaban rojas y sudorosas. La pesadilla de Rachel se hizo realidad: Santana se iba a burlar de ella para _siempre_. No era que le irritaba que Santana la molestara; ya no. Además, la latina había dejado de molestarla (bajado su nivel de molestia, a decir verdad). Pero que la molestara haciendo referencia al acto sexual con Quinn, definitivamente iba a ser humillante y nunca iba a ver el final de esas bromas. Dios-. No tenía ni idea -siguió Santana, cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía con una ceja arqueada-. Solías ser tan santurrona. Estoy impresionada. De verdad.

- ¿Podemos irnos? -preguntó Rachel, molesta y avergonzada (más avergonzada que molesta, a decir verdad), acomodándose la pollera y cruzando sus brazos protectivamente.

- De ninguna manera. Ustedes no se van a ninguna parte -dijo Santana. Quinn la miró confundida-. Vamos a entrar al gimnasio de natación. Puck nos está esperando.

- ¿Qué? ¿No se supone que no tenemos que hacer éso? -preguntó Rachel confundida.

- Es exactamente por éso que vamos a entrar -dijo Santana en tono de obviedad. Quinn la miró entrecerrando los ojos. La latina los puso en blanco-. Además, hace demasiado calor hoy como para no hacerlo. Admítelo, enana -la rubia la miró ferozmente-. Lo siento, se me hizo costumbre.

- ¿Entonces vamos a ser nosotros cinco nada más? -preguntó Quinn.

- No. Están Tina, Mercedes y Kurt. Los únicos que pudimos alcanzar que andaban rondando el colegio a estar horas.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a nadar si no tenemos la ropa adecuada para la situación? -preguntó Rachel.

- ManHa... -Quinn la miró otra vez-. Berry. _Berry_ ¿Okay? Ya entendí -dijo mirando a la rubia y luego volvió su mirada a la morena, que le sonreía a Quinn, agradecida-. Puedes nadar en ropa interior. O desnuda -dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Rachel miró a un costado, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras meneaba la cabeza levemente-. Es tu decisión, cariño. Quizás si Q te ayuda, no tendrás ningún problema sacándote la ropa -Rachel se puso más colorada.

- Ya es suficiente, Santana.

- Sí, sí. Vamos -dijo la latina riendo mientras salía de allí. Rachel se acercó a Quinn y le susurró, todavía con los brazos cruzados defensivamente sobre su pecho.

- Estoy de verdad agradecida de que la hayas escondido, Quinn. Pero me gustaría que me devolvieras mi ropa interior -Quinn sonrió.

- No queremos que los demás te molesten -dijo, haciendo visible la mano que tenía escondida detrás de su espalda, que tenía las panties de la morena.

- Muchas gracias -dijo, mientras se la colocaba.

Atravesaron el colegio y luego el campo de football, siendo ésta la ruta más rápida, en vez de bordearlo, tratando de no evidenciar su presencia; tarea imposible, a decir verdad, porque estaban caminando por el medio de las 120 yardas -estaban caminando sobre la yarda 48 en realidad- de verde y plano pasto sintético; sin nada contra lo que poder ocultarse.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del gimnasio, alguien las llamó. Era Puck, escondido al costado del edificio. Les hizo señas para que lo siguieran y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban dentro.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? -preguntó Puck algo molesto-. Las estuve esperando por _años_.

- No seas tan exagerado -dijo Kurt.

- Pregúntale a Q y a Berry -respondió Santana, riendo. Puck se volteó a verlas. Rachel desvió la mirada, cruzando más fuerte los brazos y Quinn le dió una bofetada al hombro de la latina.

- Au -dijo lentamente Santana, tocándose donde la rubia le había pegado.

- Oh, Dios mío. Ustedes lo hicieron -dijo Puck riendo.

- ¿Hicieron qué? -preguntó Kurt, frunciendo el ceño.

- De verdad no quiere saber -le dijo Mercedes.

- Oh, Dios mío -dijo Kurt, tapándose la boca y cerrando los ojos al darse cuenta, asqueado.

- Ustedes de verdad no pueden mantener sus manos fuera de la otra -rió otra vez el chico del mohicano.

- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de ésto? -preguntó Quinn algo molesta.

- Si, por favor -dijeron Rachel y Kurt al mismo tiempo.

- Hace calor. Nademos -dijo la morena, intentando cambiar de tema.

- Estoy contigo en ésta, Berry -dijo Santana.

Se empezaron a sacar la ropa y de repente todos se quedaron en silencio cuando Rachel se sacó la remera. La morena se dió vuelta, mirando a su alrededor, extrañada por la ausencia de ruido.

- Demonios -dijo Puck, mirándola anonadado con su remera negra a medio sacar.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó asustada Rachel, tapándose el torso con su remera.

- Ustedes dos siguen sorprendiéndome -dijo Santana.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa éso? -preguntó la morena, sus cejas caídas de frustración.

- Significa que tienes un cuerpo increíble -dijo Quinn. La morena vió a Puck, Santana y Brittany asentir mientras la rubia se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla, provocando que sonriera.

- Ciertamente un cuerpo increíble, debo admitir -dijo Kurt.

- Gracias -le sonrió Rachel.

- De cualquier manera, ella está _conmigo_ -dijo Quinn, abrazándola por la cadera desde atrás de manera posesiva-. Y estoy hablando con ustedes dos más que nada -dijo, mirando al chico del mohicano y a la latina, que puso los ojos en blanco.

- Lo que sea -dijo Santana, tirándose de cabeza a la pileta.

- Espera, San -dijo Brittany, que saltó detrás de ella.

- Éso es lo que yo llamo refrescante -dijo haciéndose el pelo para atrás mientras flotaba en el medio de la pileta.

- Quinn, ya me puedes soltar -dijo Rachel, zafándose para poder seguir sacándose la ropa mientras reía.

- Es sólo que... Van a ver lo que sólo _yo_ veo -Rachel rió nuevamente, dándose la vuelta, todavía con los brazos de la porrista alrededor de su cadera, y la miró, enrollando los suyos al cuello de Quinn.

- Ellos van a ver lo que sólo _tú_ puedes tocar -dijo, uniendo sus labios con los de Quinn-. Y saborear, si vamos al caso -dijo sonriendo, mientras dejaba salir su lengua para probar los labios de la rubia.

- Señoritas, por favor -escucharon a Kurt decir desde la piscina.

- ¿Y si vamos a tu casa? -preguntó Quinn, Rachel rió-. O a la mía.

- ¿Estamos con ganas? -preguntó sarcásticamente Rachel-. Quedémonos y luego tú puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Cuantas veces quieras.

- Es que no se si voy a ser capaz de resistir la necesidad de violarte aquí y ahora. Tienes puesto tu _conjunto negro_ -dijo Quinn, lamentándose y mordiéndose los labios, divirtiendo a Rachel, que la miraba con una ceja arqueada y las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas. Ella tampoco podía esperar, a decir verdad, pero éste tipo de oportunidades, seamos sinceros, rara vez se prestaban. Debía aprovecharla, ahora que estaba logrando hacer nuevos amigos.

En cuanto Rachel se quitó la pollera, a Quinn se le secó la boca y, si bien los del club Glee sabían acerca de Rachel y ella, las cosas que pensaba hacerle no se podían ni hacer en público ni ser dichas en voz alta sin correr el riesgo de ser arrestado.

- Fabray. Cierra tu boca que estás babeando -dijo Santana con el disgusto claro en su rostro. Quinn sacudió su cabeza levemente y se quitó la ropa. Puck silbó y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- Noah Puckerman -gritó Rachel, lanzándole una mirada feroz al chico del mohicano.

Ahora entendía lo que decía Quinn.

. . . .

- Tengo que admitir que si deciden tener hijos juntas, van a salir hermosos -dijo Mercedes de manera pragmática.

- Tan linda estructura ósea -suspiró Tina.

Rachel miró a Quinn, sonriendo. La porrista le señaló para que se acercara.

- Cuélgate de mi cuello -dijo, poniéndose de espaldas a Rachel para que la morena pudiera subirse a la espalda de la rubia. En cuanto la Diva estuvo correctamente posicionada, Quinn nadó como pudo hasta llegar a una altura donde pudiera hacer pié y caminó hacia atrás hasta que se topó con la pared lateral. Santana y Puck competían a ver quién llegaba más rápido a la otra punta de la piscina. Quinn y Rachel se quedaron ahí, la rubia escuchando la respiración de la morena en su oído izquierdo y el ruido de las pequeñas olas chocándose contra ellas y contra la pared. La porrista estaba acariciando los muslos de la Diva que estaban fuertemente enrollados alrededor de su cadera.

La morena lanzó un grito ahogado y Quinn sonrió.

- ¡Quinn! ¿Qué estás haciendo? -le preguntó, sorprendida, en voz baja.

- Aprovechándome de la situación -dijo, mientras su mano se deslizaba bajo la cintura de las panties de Rachel, guiando a sus dedos al pequeño manojo de nervios. Automáticamente la morena apoyó su rostro contra el recodo del cuello de Quinn, acallando así sus gemidos, sus brazos firmemente enrollados en su cuello, para sostenerse. Era bastante erótico. Quinn podía escuchar los gemidos y la respiración pesada de la morena _justo_ al lado de su oído. Éso la estaba excitando bastante, pero necesitaba calmarse y terminar el asunto. Hacer a Rachel acabar. Siguió apretando y haciendo círculos con sus dedos sobre el clítoris de la Diva y, con un poco más de presión, su cuerpo se puso rígido y luego se relajó. En cuanto sintió los labios de la morena dejar un beso en su hombro, Quinn resumió su posición anterior, acariciando suavemente bronceados muslos mientras (apenas, casi nada) volvía a prestar atención a lo que sucedía alrededor de ellas.

- Me las vas a pagar -dijo Rachel, con su cabeza todavía hundida en el cuello de la rubia.

- No puedo esperar- dijo Quinn.

. . . .

- ¿Por qué se están desvistiendo todos? -preguntó incómoda Rachel, las gotas de agua todavía cayendo por su torso.

- Porque tus panties están mojadas -dijo Santana, y Rachel se quedó petrificada. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo Quinn en la piscina? Si lo hizo, no dijo nada-. Y no quieres mojar tu ropa. Además, es incómodo estar mojado.

De cualquier manera, Rachel seguía incómoda con la idea de desnudarse en frente de ellos. Miró a la rubia, que mágicamente ya se había cambiado, y ésta la miró y le sonrió.

- Yo te cubro -dijo acercándose. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, le susurró, mirándola lascivamente-: Desvístete para mí -Rachel sonrió cómplice, arqueando una ceja, y se deshizo lentamente de las panties; agarrando la pollera que tenía Quinn en su mano. Lo siguiente fue el corpiño, que la rubia se lo desabrochó voluntariamente, pasando sus manos sobre sus pechos un par de veces-. Estaba tratando de secarlos.

- Lo que tú digas, cariño -dijo Rachel, sonriendo otra vez mientras sacudía la cabeza y arqueaba una ceja. La porrista le pasó la remera y se la puso, pasando luego a ponerse sus soquetes y sus zapatos.

- Toma -le dijo Quinn, pasándole el sweater con el dibujo del búho en el pecho-. Póntelo.

- Oh, no -dijo la morena, poniéndoselo debajo del brazo y sacudiendo la cabeza-. Allá afuera hace calor.

- De verdad deberías ponértelo.

- No, está bien, Quinn -dijo, agarrándole la mano y dirigiéndose a la salida.

- Bueno, como quieras -respondió. En cuanto salieron, una refrescante brisa los acarició y Rachel suspiró satisfecha. En efecto, la había pasado bien; pero no podía esperar a llegar a su casa para arrancarle la ropa a la rubia y vengarse.

La venganza iba a ser dulce. Oh, sí.

- ¿Está fresco, Berry? -preguntó Santana.

- Definitivamente, sí, Santana. Muy amable de tu parte por preguntar -dijo Rachel, sonriendo. Quinn se detuvo y detuvo con ella a la morena-. Quinn ¿Qué sucede?

- De verdad quieres ponerte ese sweater.

- Quinn, ya te dije que no. Hace calor.

- Rachel ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando uno tiene frío? ¿Cómo reacciona el cuerpo ante el frío? -preguntó Quinn. La morena no sabía a dónde quería llegar con éso. Por supuesto que sabía.

- Sí. El cuerpo comienza a generar calor, empezamos a sudar, los vellos se erizan... No entiendo a dónde quieres ir con todo ésto -Quinn se quedó callada por dos segundos y luego señaló a su pecho. Rachel miró hacia abajo pero no notaba nada distinto-. ¿Qué?

- Rachel... -dijo Quinn y se acercó-. Tus... Pezones. Se ven.

- Oh...

- Exacto.

- ¿Qué tiene?

- No sé -dijo, con una pequeña inflexión al final-. Santana te va a molestar porque se... Ven -Rachel rió.

- Quinn. Santana nos encontró con tu _cabeza_ _entre_ mis piernas -la porrista se puso colorada ante la mención-. Creo que no hay nada más humillante. Además, la erección de los pezones es una reacción totalmente común y corriente en el cuerpo humano, así que no hay de qué avergonzarse.

- Eres increíble -dijo Quinn sonriendo fascinada.

- Lo sé. Y me amas.

- Absolutamente.

- Ven aquí -dijo, abriendo sus brazos y gesticulando con sus manos para que se acercara. La rubia se aproximó y ella la capturó con sus brazos, mirándola a los ojos y luego dándole un beso.

Cuando se separaron, miraron a su alrededor. Los chicos ya no estaban.

. . . .

_Boy, we've had a real good time,_

_and I wish you the best on your way,_

_eh, eh._

_I didn't mean to hurt you,_

_I've never thought we've fought out of place._

_Eh, eh._

_I heard something that I love no one,_

_But my friends keeping telling me that something's wrong,_

_then I met someone._

_And ey,_

_there's nothing else I can say,_

_eh, eh, eh, eh_

_There's nothing else I can say,_

_eh, eh, eh, eh_

_I wish you never looked at me that way, _

_eh, eh, eh, eh_

_There's nothing else I can say, _

_eh, eh._

_Not that I don't care about you_

_it's just that things got so complicated._

_Eh, eh._

_I met somebody cute and funny,_

_got each other and that's funny_.

- Perfecto, Rachel -aplaudió el señor Schue. La morena sonrió mientras los demás aplaudían. Miró a Finn, que la estaba observando, en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Bien, pensó Rachel. Caminó hacia la rubia y se sentó a su lado.

- Bueno, compañeros miembros del club Glee, quiero comunicarles que están todos invitados a la celebración de mi cumpleaños -dijo Kurt, parándose y caminando hacia el frente de la clase-. Si, si, ya se. Sé que están súper agradecidos y contentos de que los bendiga con la invitación, pero no hace falta que lleven regalos. Sé que no tienen ni la menor idea de que cosa me tendrían que regalar, a excepción de Mercedes -dijo, sonriéndole a la chica-, que también se libra de comprarme un regalo; así que simplemente necesito que cada uno de ustedes me de diez dólares.

- ¡¿Diez dólares? -preguntó Puck al lado de Quinn. Kurt puso los ojos en blanco por lo exagerado de su reacción.

- Yo no te tengo que dar dinero ¿No? -preguntó Finn-. Dado que vivimos juntos.

- Lo siento, Finn. Sin excepciones. Vamos, vacía tus bolsillos -dijo, abriendo y cerrando su mano, que estaba extendida hacia el QB. Finn metió la mano en sus bolsillos y comenzó a juntar billetes.

- Feliz cumpleaños adelantado -dijo Rachel, sonriéndole a Kurt mientras le daba el dinero. El chico la miró y le sonrió.

- ¡¿Treinta dólares? -preguntó sorprendido.

- Quince de parte mía y quince de parte de Quinn -respondió la morena. Kurt le sonrió a la porrista. Luego desvió su mirada hacia las manos de la morena y la rubia unidas sobre la falda de la Diva, su sonrisa volviéndose aún más grande.

- Estoy de verdad contento de que ustedes dos estén juntas -Quinn y Rachel intercambiaron miradas, sonrientes.

- Gracias -dijeron al mismo tiempo y rieron.

- Ustedes dos son tan asquerosamente tiernas -dijo Santana, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

- Muy tiernas -les sonrió Kurt una vez más y luego siguió recolectando dinero. El señor Schue e incluso Brad contribuyeron-. Gracias, Brad. Es de verdad muy amable de tu parte.

- ¿Cuándo es la fiesta? -preguntó Tina.

- Es el sábado -respondió Kurt sentándose en su lugar.

- ¿Y por qué nos avisas hoy? -preguntó Brittany confundida.

- Es muy fácil, mi querida amiga. Hoy hay rebajas en el centro comercial.

- Señor Schue, antes de terminar la clase me gustaría cantar una canción -le dijo en voz baja Quinn.

- Por supuesto, Quinn. Pasa adelante, es tu casa.

- Gracias -le dijo y se posicionó delante del pizarrón, sonriente-. Esta canción se llama _Lucky Star_. Ya algunos deben saber de quién es.

- ¿De quién es? -le preguntó en voz baja Mercedes a Kurt, inclinándose hacia su lado.

- De Madonna, por supuesto -sonrió mientras le respondía. Rachel también sonrió, porque no sólo sabía de quién era, sino también de lo que hablaba la letra de la canción. _Oh, Quinn_, pensó la morena.

_You must be my lucky star,_

_'cause you shine on me wherever you are_.

. . . .

- ¿Así que soy tu estrella de la suerte? -le preguntó la morena luego de la reunión con el club Glee.

- Así es -sonrió, junto con la morena.

- Hola -dijo Puck, apareciendo detrás de ellas, sonriendo con su ceja arqueada.

- Puck, ya te lo dije. No vamos a tener un trío -dijo la morena y Quinn rió. Rachel la miró levantando su ceja y sonriéndole satisfecha-. _Contigo_.

- ¿De qué te estás riendo? -le preguntó a la rubia, haciéndose para adelante.

- De nada. Tranquilo, Pucky Puck.

- De cualquier manera, no es por éso por lo que vine aquí -dijo un poco molesto, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos frontales de sus vaqueros.

- ¿Entonces para qué? -preguntó Quinn.

- Porque hemos estado separados. En mayor parte porque has estado con Rachel; así que quiero entrar a su círculo.

- Puck, no vamos a tener un trío -insistió Rachel otra vez, cruzándose de brazos.

- Éso no es lo que quiero decir -dijo molesto, incapaz de encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse. Nunca fue un chico de utilizar palabras, igualmente.

- Me extrañaste ¿No? -preguntó sonriendo Quinn.

- Si -respondió él, mirando hacia el suelo y pateando una roca imaginaria.

- Perdón por éso -se disculpó-. Es sólo que desde, tu sabes, el campamento, he estado muy ocupada.

- Me pregunto de quién será la culpa -dijo sonriendo cómplice con la rubia.

- De Rachel, por supuesto -respondió la porrista de manera pragmática.

- Ah, ¿Entonces es mi culpa? -dijo un poco molesta. Se volvió a cruzar de brazos y cerró los ojos, moviendo su cabeza secamente hacia la derecha, sacando de su vista a los Gemelos Fantásticos.

- En parte...- dijo, acercándose a la morena, que la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y luego se fue de manera aireada-. Oh, sí.

- Definitivamente vas a tener sexo de ira -dijo Puck.

- Totalmente -dijo la rubia, asintiendo mientras veía a la morena desaparecer detrás de una esquina.

- Ése es el mejor tipo de sexo que hay.

- Es bastante excitante, en realidad.

- Ni me digas -dijo Puck.

- Mira, Puck. Estoy de verdad arrepentida que he estado distante. Te prometo compensártelo.

- Está bien. Me conformo con éso -dijo sonriendo-. Ahora ve a ligar con tu novia hasta dejarla inconsciente.

. . . .

- Rachel, ven -decía la rubia, caminando detrás de una, al parecer, furiosa morena.

- No, Quinn. Claramente soy la razón de tu distanciamiento con Noah. ¿Por qué no vas a comer un helado con él y me dejas sola?

- Quizás lo haga -respondió.

- Quizás deberías.

- Rachel... -suspiró la rubia.

- No -dijo y sintió como una fuerza la agarraba por los tríceps y la tiraba contra los casilleros de manera algo violenta, cerrando los ojos en el proceso, sin tiempo de reaccionar.

- No me das la espalda cuanto te estoy hablando, RuPaul -le dijo y Rachel la miró anonadada y asustada. Quinn sonrió en sus adentros. Unas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de la morena y el rostro de Quinn cambió por completo, la preocupación dibujándose en su cara. Entró en pánico cuando la morena se zafó de sus manos y se fue. _Oh, no. Oh, no_, pensó Quinn. Quizás todavía no era tiempo de bromear con éso-. No, Rachel, espera. No era éso lo que quería decir-. _Oh, demonios. No, no, no, no, no_. La porrista corrió hacia la Diva y se interpuso en su camino, intentando que la mirara a los ojos, pero la cantante la evadía.

- ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó molesta.

- Rachel, no era éso lo que quería decir.

- Entonces ¿_Qué_ querías decir? -preguntó, tirando sus brazos.

- Pensé que íbamos a tener sexo iracundo y por éso comencé a hablar como la HBIC. No quería lastimarte y _menos_ hacerte llorar. Pensé que te iba a... Estimular, que te hablara así.

Rachel se la quedó mirando y luego desapareció detrás de la puerta del baño de mujeres. Quinn se quedó ahí, respirando profundamente; al parecer no le había gustado mucho que la llamara así. Empujó la puerta levemente, con la palma de la mano y entró cabizbaja. Observó que Rachel estaba parada en el medio del baño, mirándola.

- Perdóname -le dijo-. ¿Estás bien?

- Si -dijo Rachel y se quedó callada, como ahogando algo. Quizás un grito.

No. Una _risa_.

De repente, las paredes del lugar amplificaron el sonido de las carcajadas de la morena, que se balanceaba de atrás para delante, con sus manos fuertemente posicionadas sobre su abdomen, con sus ojos cerrados. La porrista no entendía por qué se estaba riendo, en realidad. La Diva dejó salir un suspiro contento y se secó una lágrima con su dedo índice derecho.

- Caíste -le dijo. Oh, no. ¿Qué le había querido decir?

- ¿Qué?

- Te lo creíste ¿No? -rió otra vez-. Soy _tan_ buena. Puedo llorar cuando quiera ¿Sabes? -rió una vez más, divertida por la expresión desorientada de su novia.

_Guau_. Qué raro que se sentía pensar en Quinn de esa manera. Su novia. Su media naranja.

Se sentía bien.

- ¿Lo fingiste todo? -preguntó la rubia, perdida.

- Totalmente -rió. Pasaron dos segundos en los que volvió a pasar lo mismo, perdió la noción de lo que estaba sucediendo pero, antes de que pudiera notarlo, la rubia las había metido en un cubículo de los baños y la tenía atrapada contra la puerta, besándola fervientemente-. La idea... De sexo iracundo... No es tan mala... A decir... Verdad -decía entre beso y beso.

- Concuerdo -dijo, mientras bajaba sus besos al cuello de la morena y desabrochaba la camisa que ésta estaba vistiendo, saboreando el gusto salado del valle de sus pechos. El corpiño le estaba molestando (interceptando, más que nada), así que lo tironeó para arriba y llevó sus labios a uno de los pezones marrones de Rachel.

- Te estás volviendo bastante buena para ésto -dijo en cuanto la porrista se arrodilló frente a ella, besando su abdomen y enganchó sus dedos en la cintura de sus panties, debajo de la pollera, para bajárselas de un tirón.

- La práctica hace al maestro -dijo, mirándola mientras arqueaba una ceja y se relamía los labios.

La cabeza de Rachel se hizo hacia atrás, pegándose contra la puerta que hizo ruido, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar hacer ruido.

La lengua de Quinn se sentía maravillosamente bien dentro de ella y la Cheerio estaba ciertamente volviéndose mejor en cuanto a la provisión de placer oralmente. Podía sentir su corazón latir fuerte y rápidamente, casi al ritmo de las estocadas de la lengua, y cómo éste golpeaba contra su tórax. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo comenzar a calentarse y ése tirón en lo bajo del abdomen, el delicioso dolor en su palpitante entrepierna siendo aliviado por la lengua de Quinn llegando tan profundamente dentro de ella, haciéndola sentir tan llena. Una pequeña capa de sudor recubría su frente, sus mejillas coloradas notablemente y su mano firmemente enrolladas en el cabello de la rubia, queriendo nada más que aliviar el dolor entre sus piernas.

Quinn podía escuchar los pequeños sonidos que hacía la morena, intentando acallarse en vano. Éso sólo la excitaba más, queriendo cogerla tan fuerte que la partiera en dos. Quería hacerla gritar de placer, incapaz de quedarse callada. Echó un vistazo hacia arriba, el pecho de Rachel subía y bajaba rápidamente, su mano izquierda poderosamente aferrada a la pared, probablemente la única cosa que evitaba que se cayera. Podía sentir los músculos de Rach tirando de su lengua, tratando de que llegara más profundo.

- Más fuerte -dijo y Quinn sacó su lengua, reemplazándola con tres dedos, provocando que Rachel dijera una serie de frases incoherentes y maldiciones, su voz vibrando al ritmo de las estocadas-. Oh, Quinn... -dijo, llevando sus manos a los hombros de la rubia, apretando tan fuerte que tenía miedo de dejar moretones. Pero en ese momento no importaba porque todo pensamiento racional se había ido por la borda cuando la porrista comenzó a golpear duramente y de manera reiterada ese punto específico que la hacía temblar y que debilitaba sus piernas.

- ¿Vamos a tu casa? –preguntó Quinn, dándole una sonrisa burlona. Rachel seguía con los ojos cerrados, su labio inferior capturado bajo sus dientes. Asintió mientras que sentía cómo la rubia le arreglaba la ropa. Subía su ropa interior, ponía su corpiño donde debía estar, le abrochaba delicadamente la camisa y le daba un beso en la mejilla, abrazándola por la cadera hasta que estuviera lista para caminar.


	29. You Belong With Me

Perdón por haber tardado tanto, de verdad. El capítulo ya estaba escrito para hace dos semanas pero tuve complicaciones con el navegador que no me dejaba subir nada. Bien. El final se acerca. Estamos a tres capítulos de terminar. Próximo capítulo: Regionales + Baile de fin de año (Homecoming Dance).

**Formalidades**: Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan. Además de FOX y todo eso.

**Length**: ~4800

Capítulo 28: "_You Belong With Me_"

- Quería pedirles disculpas. A ambas. Mi comportamiento fue extralimitado -dijo Finn. Era jueves a la tarde y habían estado a punto de entrar al salón de coro si no hubiera sido por el QB que les pidió un segundo.

- Me parece perfecto -sonrió Rachel. Finn se acercó lentamente y se abrazaron. Quinn los miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Luego de que enrollara a la morena en sus brazos, la miró a ella y se acercó. Quinn lo miró confundida pero permitió que él la abrazarla, aunque se haya sentido raro hacerlo; más que nada _fingido_.

- De verdad espero que me perdones -le dijo a Quinn, sonriéndole, con sus grandes y torpes manos apoyadas sobre sus brazos-. Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que entremos.

Finn las dejó solas y Quinn miró a Rachel, como preguntándole qué demonios había pasado, con la mirada. La morena le sonrió y entró al salón.

Rachel podrá haberse tragado la estúpida mentira de Finn, pero ella no se la creyó. Ella no era tonta y sabía que el QB era bastante vivo cuando quería. Definitivamente se iba a mantener distante y en silencio, esperando el momento en el que el mariscal intentara atacar y _ahí_ lo iba apuñalar, figurativamente. Iba a observar todo lo que hiciera con ojo crítico, no pudiendo darse el placer, el lujo, de quedarse dormida en los laureles. No cuando se trataba de Rachel y Finn y su pasado juntos.

- Bueno. Hace mucho que no paso a cantar, así que creo que es un buen momento para hacerlo -dijo Finn, parado al lado del señor Schue.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo -dijo el profesor, asintiendo.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend,_

_she's upset__,_

_she's going off about something that you said,_

_but she doesn't get your humor like I do_.

- ¿No es una canción de Taylor Swift? -preguntó por lo bajo Mercedes.

- Oh, ésto va a ser _épico_ -dijo Kurt boquiabierto, llevando su mano a su boca, agitando un poco su cabeza.

_I'm on my room, it's typical Tuesday night,_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,_

_But she'll never know your story like I do._

_She wears high heels, _

_I wear snickers,_

_she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_waiting for the day, _

_when you wake up and find _

_that what you're looking for_

_has been here all the time._

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_been here all along _

_so why can't you see?_

_you belong with me_.

Quinn entrecerró los ojos mientras escuchaba al estúpido de Frankenteen cantar esa canción que evidentemente estaba dirigida a _su_ novia. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño al estilo Santana mientras él se balanceaba alrededor de Rachel, sonriéndole coquetamente mientras que la morena parecía incentivarlo a seguir.

. . . .

- ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? -dijo Quinn molesta con el estúpido mariscal de campo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mentirle en la cara?

- ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Rachel, de verdad sin una sola pista de lo que la rubia hablaba.

- ¡Finn! -dijo y comenzó a respirar profundamente, contando hasta diez. No era culpa de Rachel, así que no tenía que desquitarse con ella-. Lo siento.

- Está bien que estés algo insegura, pues Finn y yo siempre tuvimos buena química -la porrista arrugó la nariz ante la mención-. Pero estoy contigo ahora. Lo deje a _él_ para estar contigo.

- Pero...

- Seguramente está tratando de recuperar nuestra amistad perdida. Seguro es éso -dijo y se quedó callada por un momento-. ¿Sabes cuál era la razón por la que tenía que seguir con él? -la rubia sacudió la cabeza-. Para probarles a todos los homofóbicos aquí que la gente gay puede criar hijos heterosexuales. Pero yo... Soy bastante gay cuando se trata de cierta Quinn Fabray, así que... Quizás estoy equivocada. Quizás ellos son los que tienen razón.

- No, Rachel. _Tú_ tienes razón -le dijo Quinn, poniéndose de frente a ella-. No necesitas probar nada. Es sólo una coincidencia que tú estés atraída hacia una persona del mismo sexo. Pero éso no significa que la gente gay sólo pueda criar hijos gay, porque si fuera así entonces, la gente heterosexual criaría _sólamente_ hijos heterosexuales, y no es así. Tus dos padres fueron criados por matrimonios 'convencionales'. Yo _misma_ crecí en un ambiente sumamente conservador y mírame, me vuelvo loca cuando te tengo cerca, no puedo mantener mis manos lejos de tí -dijo, acariciándole la mejilla a la morena, que sonrió-. Así que, al demonio los homofóbicos.

- Gracias. Por entenderme -le dijo.

- No tienes que agradecerme. Además, nosotras les demostraremos que no es cierto lo que dicen.

- ¿Estás planteando, acaso, la idea de tener hijos juntas en algún futuro, por lo tanto implicando y dando por hecho la posibilidad de que nos vaya a ir bien como pareja al _grado_ de llegar a esa instancia?

- Si esa suposición no te molesta...

- Por supuesto que no -sonrió, saltando sobre la rubia-. Podríamos intentar hacer hijos en este mismo instante.

- Me gusta cómo piensas -dijo la rubia, posando sus labios sobre los de la morena encima suyo, sus manos recorriendo su pequeña espalda hasta llegar a la cintura.

. . . .

- Sabes, estoy algo nerviosa -dijo Rachel. Ella y Quinn estaban acostadas en su cama, como Dios las trajo al mundo, mientras que acariciaba con su mano derecha el abdomen de la rubia, que estaba acostada boca arriba (ella acostada sobre su lado izquierdo). La porrista movió su cabeza hacia su derecha para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo miedo de que se repita lo mismo que el año pasado. Temo que perdamos las Regionales y que no tengamos la oportunidad de ir a Nueva York para las Nacionales. Siempre quiero las cosas demasiado, y todo lo que quiero de esa manera, con _esa_ intensidad, nunca sucede. ¿Qué tal si no ganamos?

- No pienses así, Rach -dijo la rubia, acomodándose para quedar acostada sobre su lado derecho, su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, imitando la posición de la morena frente a ella-. Vamos a ganar. Ten fé.

- Pero sigo teniendo miedo.

- Okay, pero no dejes que el miedo te paralice -le dijo. La morena le sonrió y se acercó, apoyando su cabeza contra la clavícula de la rubia, abrazándola por la cintura. Quinn sonrió y pasó su brazo por encima del brazo de Rachel, acercándola más, y le dio un beso en la coronilla. Sentir la lenta respiración de Rachel tan cerca suyo la abrumaba y hacía que su corazón se hinchara, conmovida-. Rach.

- ¿Ajam?

- Estoy contenta de que estemos juntas -Rachel rió un poquitito, apretando su abrazo alrededor de la pálida cadera.

- Yo también te amo, Quinn -dijo, dándole un beso en el pecho, justo debajo de las clavículas. La porrista se quedó callada, un nudo formándose en su garganta. La calidez del momento la estaba abrumando, y no pudo evitar que se le cayeran unas lágrimas-. ¿Quinn?

- ¿Qué? -preguntó. La morena se despegó un poco para mirarla a la cara.

- ¿Qué sucede, Quinn? -preguntó, instintivamente llevando su mano al rostro de la rubia para enjugar sus lágrimas.

- Estoy... Feliz -dijo, llorando más.

- Oh, Quinn -dijo Rachel conmovida. Se acercó y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en los labios, profundizándolos de a poco y, con un poco de fuerza, hizo que la rubia se acostara nuevamente sobre su espalda, poniéndose sobre ella, besándola despacio, con sus manos sobre sus rosadas mejillas, sintiendo las lágrimas que emergían de sus ojos. Quinn tenía sus manos en las caderas de Rachel-. Te amo, Quinn. Te amo mucho.

- Yo... También... Te amo... Rachel -decía entre sollozos, intentando calmar su llanto, y besos. La morena besó delicadamente su cuello, sus pechos, su abdomen; separó lentamente sus piernas y Quinn se sintió llena, completa. La manera en la que la morena lograba que su cadera se doblara instintivamente hacia arriba, rogando por más contacto, intentando fundirse con ella, era intoxicante. Ésa necesidad de que ese momento no terminar nunca más, que fuera así para siempre. Una sola. Dolía. Era hermoso, a decir verdad, pero llegaba a doler-. Rachel, te necesito.

- Estoy aquí, Quinn -le susurraba al oído. Las manos de la rubia cerrándose, empuñando la manta debajo suyo, su espalda arqueándose hacia Rachel, sus piernas abriéndose involuntariamente hasta más no poder, los dedos de sus pies doblándose; todo era demasiado. La respiración de Rachel en su oído, los besos que le daba en el hombro, su mano aferrada a su cintura, para hacer más fuerza, su pecho bronceado pegado al suyo. No tardó mucho más en llegar al borde, pero sabía que si se dejaba caer, iba a estar la morena para atraparla. Siempre estaba allí.

Se besaron lentamente mientras su cuerpo bajaba de las nubes, los labios de Rachel siempre tan sabrosos, y su lengua. Era tan perfecta. Cada molécula de Rachel era perfecta. Enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para pegarla contra ella. La morena se apoyó con sus antebrazos a cada lado de su cabeza, besándola lo más profundo que podía, intentado demostrarle cuánto la amaba. El sentimiento exorbitante en su pecho, tan abrumador. Sus pechos se movían sincronizados, agradeciendo el contacto piel con piel, siempre deseando poder estar aún más unidas.

Siempre más unidas.

. . . .

Finn comenzó a sentarse nuevamente en la mesa del club Glee y se lo veía más animado; parecía feliz. Rachel estaba contenta porque su querido amigo, y alguna vez _amado_, había podido superar el pasado, dejando las cosas malas de lado y abriéndose paso a un nuevo mundo de posibilidades. Hacía chistes graciosos y, de verdad, se lo veía mejor. Todos en el coro estaban aliviados de que así fuera, porque los ensayos solían volverse incómodos cuando estaba enojado y él nunca parecía tener ganas de hacer nada, lo que perjudicaba el rendimiento del equipo.

Él y Puck comenzar a hablar nuevamente, pero el chico del mohicano se mantenía distante. Igual que Quinn.

. . . .

- ¿Las paso a buscar para ir a lo de Kurt? -les preguntó Puck.

- Bueno -respondió sonriendo Rachel.

- Éso estaría perfecto -agregó Quinn.

- Bien -dijo Puck, contento. Se quedó en silencio, pero parecía que quería decir algo más.

- ¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó la rubia.

- Em... Me preguntaba si querían venir a cenar a mi casa hoy. Es el cumple de Emily y resulta que las conoce a las dos, y las aprecia.

- Oh -dijo fascinada la morena-. Qué buen hermano.

Puck sonrió.

- Si, ¿Por qué no? No queremos defraudar a la pequeña Puckerman.

- Quinn, tenemos que comprarle un regalo -dijo, cayendo en la cuenta Rachel-. Tenemos que irnos. Noah, ven con nosotras.

- Okay -dijo, sonriendo otra vez.

- ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó la rubia mientras Rachel la arrastraba hacia la puerta de entrada.

- Obviamente, vamos al centro comercial. Además -agregó-, podemos almorzar ahí y pasar un rato juntos. Recuerden que por mi culpa ustedes no se junta tan a menudo como antes -Rachel la miró a Quinn por sobre su hombro, arqueando una ceja y sonriéndole coqueta. La porrista se acercó y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

- Dense uno en la boca -dijo Puck.

- ¡Noah! -gritó Rachel pegándole con su mano derecha en el brazo.

- ¡¿Qué? Todos aquí sabemos que éso no te hace ningún daño. Además, hace un rato que no les propongo tener un trío. Creo que me lo merezco.

- Hizo una observación bastante interesante -dijo, mientras Rachel miraba confundida a Noah y la porrista la tironeaba de la ropa, acercándola a ella. Con su dedo índice derecho movió el rostro de la morena para que la mirara a ella y no a él. Quinn tenía una ceja arqueada y sonreía creídamente. Rachel desvió su mirada a los deliciosos labios rosas de la rubia, sucumbiendo toda resistencia en contra de llevar acabo tal acto, montando un show en frente del número 20 de los Titanes. Quinn la tironeó un poco más y sus labios se fundieron en un hambriento beso; Rachel abriendo su boca para saborear con su lengua el labio inferior de la porrista. Con un poco de fuerza aplicada, empujó a la rubia contra la fila de casilleros de atrás, provocando el calentamiento del centro de Quinn. Unas saboreadas más de su lengua y la morena se separó mirando rápidamente a Noah algo incómoda al caer en la cuenta de lo que había pasado (y la mirada del chico, pesada y algo lasciva) y luego caminó hacia afuera.

"_¿Ya se acabó?_" se preguntó internamente Quinn, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar puesto que la morena ya había comenzado a arrastrarla fuera de la escuela otra vez. La porrista se volteó a ver a Puck, que se había quedado parado en donde lo había visto antes de cerrar los ojos, la mirada perdida en dirección al lugar en el que ella y Rachel habían estado segundos antes, besándose. Su boca tan abierta que la mandíbula casi podía tocar el suelo.

- Puckerman. Vamos -dijo, haciéndolo reaccionar.

- Éso estuvo increíble -le escuchó decir por lo bajo.

. . . .

Rachel y Quinn habían decidido regalarle a Emily el Twister. La niña estaba tan fascinada y con tantas ganas de jugar, que no pudo esperar a que los demás terminaran de cenar que ya estaba posicionada en el living, preparando el campo de juego.

Puck decidió no jugar y, en cambio, se encargó de poner a Rachel y a Quinn en posiciones comprometedoras, lo que estaban disfrutando, en realidad, si no fuera por el hecho bizarro de que estaban jugando junto con la hermana de _nueve_ años de Noah. Empezaron con Quinn en cuatro patas, Rachel con su centro pegado al trasero de la rubia, que la miraba insinuante sobre su hombro. Si hubiera sido hombre, hubiera tenido una situación como Finn y hubiera tenido que "enfriarse" cuando sintió que la porrista se hacía para atrás.

El juego continuó, Noah ingeniándoselas para seguir encontrando nuevas posiciones en las que ponerlas; y Rachel ya no podía aguantar más la presión.

- Tengo que ir al baño -dijo la morena, saliéndose de su posición.

- Te esperamos -dijo Emily manteniéndose como estaba. Rachel caminó por el pasillo y se escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse. Luego escucharon que se abría-. Quinn -llamó y la rubia se levantó automáticamente, corriendo hacia el baño. Puck puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Por qué van al baño juntas? -preguntó Emily, todavía sus manos apoyadas sobre un círculo verde y otro rojo, sus pies en uno azul y otro amarillo.

- Se quieren mucho -respondió-. Ven, vamos a ver la tele un rato.

Puck sabía que iban a tardar un rato en salir, así que encendió la televisión, subiendo un poco el volumen, por si las dudas.

. . . .

- Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo puede ser que no pueda aguantar un rato sin tocarte? -dijo mientras Quinn le arrancaba frenéticamente los botones del pantalón-. ¡Lo hicimos antes de venir!

- Lo sé, cariño. Pero tenemos que terminar lo antes posible -dijo, bajándole el pantalón.

- No juego previo, entonces -la rubia negó con la cabeza y ella sonrió, apoyada contra el vanitory, la anticipación haciéndola gotear.

Quinn llevó rápidamente su boca hacia su entrada luego de abrir habilidosamente sus piernas y colocarse una sobre su hombro, deslizando su lengua fácilmente dentro puesto que ella estaba _más_ que lista para recibirla. La cantante agradeció tener el lavamanos para sostenerse porque, si no, se hubiera caído.

Al parecer la rubia decía en serio lo de apurarse porque comenzó a meter y sacara su lengua furiosamente, provocando que sus caderas se movieran involuntariamente, tratando desesperadas de seguir el ritmo impuesto por el músculo lingual de Quinn.

- Oh, Quinn -dijo Rachel, prácticamente montando la cara de la porrista arrodillada frente a ella. No faltó mucho y la morena estaba acabando en la boca de la rubia, cayendo su miel por un mentón de porcelana.

- Eres tan dulce -dijo Quinn, limpiándose la barbilla.

- ¿Quinn? ¿Rachel? ¿Qué están haciendo?

Se quedaron petrificadas donde estaban, no atreviéndose a moverse. Del otro lado de la puerta estaba Emily y ellas no podían dejar que ella las encontrara así. No podían dejar que encontrara a Rachel sin pantalones. Ni ropa interior, si venía al caso.

- Te amo. Date prisa -dijo la porrista dándole un rápido beso en la boca y abriendo la puerta sólo lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo pudiera salir. Rachel esperó a que la puerta se cerrara, y se puso rápidamente sus pantalones, arreglándose el cabello mientras se miraba al espejo, tratando de que no se notara que acababa de tener sexo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de una niña de nueve años.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? -le preguntó Emily a Quinn.

- Es que a Rachel le dolía un poco el estómago. Le debe haber caído mal algo -mintió Quinn acariciando la cabeza de la niña-. Pero no te preocupes, yo me voy a encargar de cuidarla.

. . . .

- Primero que todo -dijo Kurt, parado frente a las velas apagadas de su pastel de cumpleaños, sonriente y con una copa de champagne en la mano, mirando al club Glee reunido a su alrededor con la adhesión de Burt, Carole y Blaine-, quiero decir que estoy agradecido por que estén todos ustedes aquí, conmigo -dijo, llevándose la mano libre al pecho-, en este día tan especial. Sé que suena como si estuviera por empezar un discurso como padrino de alguna boda, pero estoy de verdad contento. Antes, cuando era más pequeño, sólo éramos mamá, papá -dijo, sonriéndole a Burt- y yo. Sólo los tres. Pero, cuando mamá murió, sólo quedamos nosotros dos. Era algo solitario, y triste, a decir verdad; pero nos las arreglábamos -dijo e hizo una pausa, pensante-. Pero, incluso aunque a veces tengo ganas de arrancarles el pelo de la cabeza a algunos de ustedes -Rachel rió un poco ante el comentario-, estoy muy agradecido de haberlos conocido y de que sigan conmigo después de ya un año de compartir un mismo camino -decía mientras observaba los rostros sonrientes y compasivos de sus compañeros-. El club Glee me ha demostrado que es bueno, y sano, ser yo mismo y que no tengo que tener miedo de serlo, porque siempre va a haber gente que me quiera como soy -Burt y Carole se miraron, sonrientes. Kurt hizo una pausa, ya sin otra forma de expresarles lo contento que lo ponía tener a todas esas maravillosas personas que habían logrado cambiar tanto desde el primer día en que se conocieron en el salón de coro (él incluido)-. Ahora bien, estaría encantado si me hicieran el favor de pasar al living para gozar de una buena película mientras disfrutamos de este delicioso pastel preparado por la cocinera de la casa, Carole aquí -dijo, señalando a la señora Hudson.

- Oh, por favor -dijo Carole sonriendo mientras movía la mano para no darle tanta importancia al asunto.

- ¿Qué película vamos a ver? -preguntó Puck desde donde estaba sentado, con un gran pedazo de pastel en su boca. Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo, mientras ponía el DVD. Por otro lado, Quinn y Rachel (sentada sobre la falda de la rubia) que estaban cerca del chico del mohicano, le pegaron en el brazo por la rudeza. Él tragó rápidamente y las miró-: Saben, podría denunciarlas por violencia doméstica.

- Noah, creo que para poder levantar una denuncia en contra de alguien alegando violencia doméstica, hay que vivir bajo el mismo techo y, si no estoy equivocada, los tres vivimos en casa diferentes -dijo Rachel.

- Además, siempre te lo mereces -agregó Quinn. Esta vez, Puck puso los ojos en blanco mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca.

- No a la violencia -dijo Brittany. Rachel sonrió mientras se acomodaba sobre Quinn.

- Entonces -dijo Puck, cerciorándose de haber tragado todo antes de hablar y mirando a la rubia y la morena, que asintieron para que siguiera hablando-, ¿Qué vamos a ver?

- Titanic -respondió mientras se iba a sentar cerca de Blaine, que le sonrió.

- ¡Yo _adoro_ esa película! -dijo Rachel, sonriendo sorprendida mientras se hacía para adelante para mirarlo.

- Fue idea de Finn -dijo sinceramente Kurt; Quinn entrecerró los ojos, mirando disimuladamente al QB mientras que él le sonreía a Rachel- y yo no pude resistirme a la idea.

Rachel se acomodó nuevamente, apoyándose contra el pecho de la rubia, que apretó su abrazo alrededor de su cadera mientras ella apoyaba sus brazos sobre los pálidos de Quinn y acariciaba el dorso de sus manos con sus pulgares.

Todos estaban en silencio, atentos a la película que se estaba reproduciendo. Incluso _Puck_ estaba concentrado; seguramente más interesado en lo prominente de los senos de Kate Winslet, pero igual. De cualquier manera, el chico del mohicano vio robada su atención de la pantalla del televisor debido a un extraño y molesto ruido que venía de cerca, muy cerca.

- ¡¿Ya estás llorando? -le preguntó a Rachel que se estaba secando las lágrimas de las mejillas e intentaba hacer un esfuerzo para acallar sus sollozos-. ¡No pasaron ni quince minutos!

- Es una película muy intensa -dijo y escuchó a Santana reír audiblemente.

- Déjala en paz -dijo Kurt, que se encontraba en el mismo estado que la morena, con un pequeño pañuelo que sostenía con su mano, pegado a su mejilla, llevando su mano libre a la rodilla de Rachel compasivamente, que le sonrió.

-Kurt y Rach son almas... Frágiles -dijo Finn, encogiéndose de hombros. Rachel le sonrió y Quinn no pudo evitar acomodarse debajo de la morena.

. . . .

Si su memoria no estaba equivocada, había una escena que iba a ser incómoda de ver; al menos con alguien con una mentalidad como la de Puck al lado, que hace comentarios inmaduros y desubicados, a veces (muchas veces). Por suerte, Carole y Burt les habían dejado el living para ellos solos, porque si no, sería aún más incómodo. Pero, el hecho de que la escena estaba cada vez más cerca de suceder, de alguna manera ponía a Quinn _ansiosa_. Y cuando por fin llegó, Puck hizo su típico comentario y Finn rió incómodo.

- No sean inmaduros -dijo Rachel y Quinn sintió cómo ésta se acomodaba encima suyo, hundiéndose más contra su torso y su cabeza contra el parte del cuello que se une con el hombro. De repente, la rubia notó que la atención de la Diva ya no estaba más concentrada en la película y la escena de sexo que estaba tomando lugar y pasó a recaer sobre ella. La Diva movió su rostro un poco y le dió un pequeño beso en donde la mandíbula se conecta con el cuello.

Puck se volteó a verlas. Quinn vió que Rachel desviaba la mirada para ver algo su izquierda y la se volteó para encontrar al chico del mohicano mirándolas intensamente. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras Rachel reía.

- Los ojos en la pantalla, campeón -le dijo en voz baja Quinn.

. . . .

- Gracias por venir, Rach. De verdad te lo agradezco -le dijo Finn mientras Rachel se acercaba. Él estaba sentado en la banca del piano, sobre el escenario.

- Es un placer -respondió-. Después de todo, somos amigos ¿No?

Finn la miró, con sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras se paraba en silencio, algo incómodo, y se acercó, posando sus manos sobre sus brazos.

- Te he echado de menos -dijo Finn, sonriéndole-. Te _echo_ de menos.

- Yo también te extrañé -le respondió, también sonriéndole, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y él hacía lo mismo-. Desde lo de Quinn, siento que nos hemos distanciado, y si bien sé que lo hacías porque te había herido, extrañaba a mi amigo.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras él seguía subiendo y bajando sus manos sobre sus brazos, y Rachel lo vió. Su mirada lo delataba, delataba lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Él se inclinó lentamente hacia ella, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

Quinn tenía razón.

Antes de que sus labios pudieran tocarse, Rachel levantó sus manos y las apoyó sobre el pecho del QB, parando todo movimiento, evitando que la besara. El sólo hecho de pensar que él lo podría haber hecho, la hacía sentir mal, como si hubiera traicionado a Quinn. Se sentía mal por no haberse dado cuenta antes; por no haberle creído a la rubia cuando le dijo que él no buscaba más que recuperarla. Se sentía mal por haber hecho el ridículo, por haber caído, por haber sido tan estúpida de creerle. La necesidad de tener una vez más a su amigo le encegueció.

- ¡Sabía que serías lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentarlo! -gritaron desde lo alto del auditorio. La mirada de Rachel voló directamente hacia la puerta del lugar, escaleras arriba. Era Quinn que comenzaba a bajar en dirección a ellos, la rabia casi visible. Rachel bajó para encontrarla a mitad de camino.

- Quinn, no es lo que crees -le dijo, deteniéndola.

- Si, lo es. _Lo es_. Frankenteen estaba intentando avanzar contigo -dijo, apartándose y continuando su caminata hacia el QB mientras lo miraba severamente-. Era de esperarse. Eres _tan_ predecible. El momento en el que empezaste a parlotear sobre lo _mucho_ que estabas arrepentido, sabía que estabas tramando algo.

- No sé por qué estás tan enojada. Tú me hiciste lo mismo a mí -dijo Fin pragmáticamente; y de repente la miró de manera feroz-. No sólo tuviste sexo con mi mejor amigo y me mentiste, porque omisión es traición, sino que también me robaste mi novia. No hay diferencia.

Golpe bajo.

Quinn se quedó callada. Él tenía razón, ella se lo merecía. La culpa volvía a aparecer mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto del suelo del escenario.

- ¡Si, la hay! -gritó Rachel, caminando hacia él mientras lo apuntaba acusadoramente con su dedo índice derecho-. La hay, Finn. Yo la amo a _ella_; no a tí. Por éso no es lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué la amas? No lo entiendo. Nunca fue buena contigo cuando lo único que yo hacía era estar ahí para tí. He estado aquí todo este tiempo desde que sucedió lo de Jesse; te abracé hasta que dejabas de llorar y hacía lo que podía para hacerte sonreír. Tú lo dijiste alguna vez, somos el uno para el otro.

- Finn, escúchame. Atentamente. De verdad no quería tener que llegar a este punto, y va a sonar horrible pero no me dejas otra opción. No eres mi héroe, Finn. No me salvaste de nada. Así que deja de actuar como si así fuera. Me has roto el corazón más de una vez y sólo volviste a mí luego de darte cuenta de lo que te dije cuando alegaste no estar listo para estar en una relación, que yo era la única que te conocía de manera total y que te quería por quien eras, sin más. Tú sólo volviste porque caíste en la cuenta de lo miserable que te sentías estando solo contigo mismo y que la gente simplemente no te entendía como yo te entendía. Como te _entiendo_. Pero necesitas entender algo: ya no me siento de la misma manera contigo y no es un cambio reciente, en realidad. No quería estar contigo cuando Jesse me dejó con el corazón roto y tampoco quería salir contigo cuando te dije que podíamos tener una cita. Ya no te amo. Ya no veo fuegos artificiales cuando nos besamos. Y tienes que lidiar con éso, porque ya me cansé de hablar de ésto si lo único que vas a hacer es comportarte como una pared, haciendo oídos sordos de todo lo que digo. Sé que te rompí el corazón, sé que fui egoísta, sé que podría simplemente haber rechazado tus avances. Lo sé y ya te dije que lo siento, así que por favor, te pido que dejes de echármelo en la cara cada vez que te digo que tus sentimientos no los correspondo. Supéralo -dijo, dejándolo sin palabras. Se voleó y le dió un tierno y tranquilizador beso a Quinn mientras sostenía su suave rostro entre sus manos y luego, tomándola de la mano, se fue del auditorio, dejando atrás a un Finn en silencio y solo, parado en el medio del escenario con sus pensamientos.


	30. Kiss With A Fist

Perdón por haber tardado tanto, de verdad. Es que tuve un serio caso de Writer's Block y no se me ocurría nada, así que, para ver que se me ocurría, pe concentré en traducir este fic y en leer más fics Faberry.

Hablando de eso. No sé si a alguien le va a interesar, de cualquier manera, pero ya sé que es lo que voy a escribir cuando –lastimosamente- termine de escribir este fic. Lo estuve pensando muy seriamente, y decidí que voy a hacer un Pezberry, ya saben, Santana y Rachel. Oh, si. Mis brunettes preferidas. Así que bueno, va a ser multi-chapter también, **_pero_** –siempre tiene que haber un pero- va a ser angst. Yo misma no lo leería, porque odio el angst -siempre me hace llorar-; pero bueno, para los que querían saber cuál iba a ser mi siguiente proyecto –si es que alguien estaba interesado-.

Ojalá les guste el capítulo. No se preocupen por la falta de Faberry Juice, el próximo capítulo va a compensarlo. Creo que va a compensar todo lo que no hubo en los otros capítulos. _Oh, si_.

**Formalidades**: Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Flachuk e Ian Brennan.

**Length**: ~6400

* * *

Capítulo 29: "_Kiss With A Fist_"

- Bueno -comenzó el señor Schuester-, como ya sabrán, estamos a una semana de las Regionales y creo que ya es hora de elegir las canciones definitivas para interpretar.

- Señor Schuester -interrumpió Rachel levantando su mano-; luego de la Debacle en la que la entrenadora Sylvester se unió a New Directions para luego engañarnos al volverse directora del club Glee de Westvale, creo que vamos a tener que ir en otra dirección.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó el señor Schue, inclinando un poco su cabeza.

- He estado trabajando un poco, y creo que deberíamos escribir nuestras propias canciones para las Regionales. No sabrán qué los atacó -dijo, sonriendo.

- El elemento sorpresa -dijo Kurt.

- Exacto -asintió Rachel emocionada.

- ¿Tienes aquí el material en el que has estado trabajando? -preguntó William y todas las miradas se fueron hacia Rachel, que sonrió y agarró su bolso.

- A decir verdad, si -dijo, acercándose al piano y acomodando partituras y hojas escritas sobre él-. Si están todos de acuerdo, creo que podríamos interpretarlas; pero tendríamos que comenzar a practicar de inmediato.

- Guau, Rachel -dijo el señor Schue levantando sus cejas hasta casi tocar la línea de su cabello-, ésto es bastante bueno.

- A decir verdad -comenzó Kurt-, me gustan bastante. Me gustan las dos; pero siento que ésta nos representa a todos en conjunto. O al menos yo me siento así.

- ¿_Loser Like Me_? -preguntó y Kurt asintió. Ella sonrió-: Definitivamente sería un buen número en conjunto.

- ¿Ustedes que piensan? -preguntó Kurt.

- Me encantan. Ambas -dijo Mercedes-. Y Kurt tiene razón, ésta es perfecta para que la cantemos todos, pero ésta otra, _Get It Right_, que es bastante inspiradora, a decir verdad; en cambio, yo creo que tiene que ser un sólo. Yo creo que tienes que cantarla tú.

- Me muero por escucharlas -dijo Tina. Rachel sonrió ampliamente. Quinn se acercó y abrazándola por detrás le besó la mejilla.

- Me gustan -le dijo mientras apoyaba su mentón en su hombro.

- Sólo lo estás diciendo por decirlo -dijo Rachel, sonriendo con sus manos sobre las de la rubia apoyadas sobre su estómago.

- Lo digo en serio -dijo, zarandeándola un poco para hacer énfasis en que decía la verdad-. Vamos a ganar las Regionales con ésto.

. . . .

- ¿Sabes qué? Me gusta ésto -dijo Rachel. Ella y Quinn estaban acostadas sobre el sillón de tres cuerpos de los Berrys; la rubia debajo y la morena sobre ella, su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, escuchando el latir de su corazón-. Estar así sin dejar que el calor de las pasión nos sumerja en lo carnal y nos abstraiga de todo lo demás -hizo una breve pausa, como reproduciendo lo que acababa de decir en su mente-. No es que no me guste el sexo contigo, porque en realidad, podría tener mi cabeza entre tus piernas, y viceversa, toda la vida -Quinn rió un poco-; pero es bueno ver que la relación va más allá de lo estrictamente físico; de que en verdad aguantamos estar en una misma habitación sin violarnos hasta quedar inconscientes. Éso indica que esta relación definitivamente se dirige a alguna parte.

- El sexo es increíble. Quiero decir, quién hubiera pensado que eras tan _talentosa_ -dijo, agradeciendo que ella era la única que tenía la suerte de conocer aquel talento oculto de la morena-; pero no estoy contigo por éso. Me siento bien contigo; me siento amada, apreciada y valorada. Tú eres hermosa, adorable, cariñosa... Tan abrazable -dijo, enrollando fuertemente sus brazos al rededor del cuello de la morena, provocando que ésta riera y levantara su rostro para mirarla a los ojos, sus pequeñas manos subiendo para posarse sobre su pecho, sonriéndole. Acercó sus rostros y le dio un beso, profundizándolo inocentemente, demostrando su amor y cuán agradecida estaba por tenerla. La rubia lo respondió, sujetándola siempre bien cerca suyo.

. . . .

El domingo de las Regionales había por fin llegado y Rachel debía admitir que estaba un poco de más nerviosa mientras el colectivo los dirigía a Akon. Ya se le iba a pasar, igualmente, una vez que estuviera parada en frente de todos, totalmente expuesta –casi como si estuviera desnuda- en el escenario, cantando con todo su corazón y su alma. Quinn estaba sentada a su lado, sosteniendo su mano que apretaba de vez en cuando en un vano intento de hacer los nervios desaparecer. Rachel simplemente movía su pierna izquierda frenéticamente, no pudiendo ser capaz de detener aquel movimiento. La porrista observó aquello y miró a la morena.

- Rachel –dijo, atrayendo rápidamente su atención. Soltó su mano rápidamente y llevó ambas al rostro de la Diva, apoyándolas sobre sus mejillas y mirándola adorablemente, sonriéndole. Se acercó y plantó un beso sobre sus suaves y deliciosos labios. La morena llevó la mano que había sido cubierta por Quinn sobre el muslo de la rubia, apretando levemente.

- Por favor. Por favor, deténganse –escucharon que decía Kurt desde alguno de los asientos. Quinn separó levemente sus labios y miró a la Diva a los ojos. Rachel le sonrió. La porrista la besó una vez más, castamente, y resumió lo que estaba haciendo hasta antes de que se distrajera con los adictivos labios de Rachel Berry.

El molestar en el estómago se hizo presente otra vez mientras admiraba el Teatro de Akon, siendo la última vez que había estado ahí hacía ya un año. Respiró profundo mientras miraba el cartel que decía "Campeonato de la Región Medio-Oeste de Coros 2011" y comenzaba a subir la escalinata para entrar y dirigirse a la antesala.

- Aquí estamos –dijo Rachel por lo bajo.

- Definitivamente vamos a ganar esto –dijo Puck, que comenzó a saltar mientras caminaba. Rachel sonrió nerviosamente y Quinn lo miró divertida. La morena observó a su alrededor a la gente que estaba allí y entre la multitud distinguió a una pequeña morena, oriental pudo observar. Sonrió y detuvo a Quinn.

- Tengo algo que hacer. Tú ve con ellos –le dijo a la rubia y apretó ligeramente su mano. La rubia asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla para seguir caminando con Puck, que se había detenido unos pasos más adelante.

Rachel caminó hacia la pequeña chica oriental, que se encontraba de espaldas a ella en ese momento, y con sus dedos índice y medio le tocó levemente el hombro izquierdo.

- ¿Sunshine? –preguntó y pudo por fin ver el rostro de la chica cuando ésta se volteó. Sunshine la miraba algo desconfiada.

- Ah, hola, Rachel –ella dijo, sonriendo suavemente.

- Mira, Sunshine, como no tenemos mucho tiempo quiero ir al grano y decirte que de verdad estoy arrepentida por haberte mandado a aquel horrible lugar. De verdad. Creo que simplemente lo estaba haciendo por miedo a perder lo que más amo en el mundo –además de Quinn Fabray, pensó para sí misma-, que es estar frente a una audiencia, recibiendo sus aplausos y ovaciones, quería el foco de atención para mí y para nadie más. Mis razones fueron egoístas y para tratar de sentirme mejor conmigo misma intenté convencerme de que lo hacía por la dinámica del grupo, pero no fue así y sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, y por eso te pido perdón. Ojalá que podamos dejar el pasado atrás y, quién dice, quizás ser amigas. Si tú quieres, quiero decir.

- La verdad es que te tengo que agradecer. No voy a mentir, me hizo sentir bastante mal que me hayas mandado a una casa en ruinas, pero gracias a eso soy la líder de Vocal Adrenaline y a mi mamá le dieron una permiso de trabajo y tenemos nuestro propio departamento –Rachel sonrió.

- Me alegra que encontraras el lado positivo -dijo, aún sintiéndose culpable. Se quedaron en silencio mientras veían la gente pasar a su alrededor-. Y… ¿Cómo te ha ido con Jesse?

- ¿Perdón? –dijo confundida Sunshine.

- Ya sabes, qué tan difícil ha sido trabajar con Jesse puesto que él es la voz masculina líder de Vocal Adrenaline –aclaró.

- Ah –asintió Sunshine-. Él ya no pertenece a Vocal Adrenaline. Se egresó el año pasado, según me han contado, y se mudó a California.

Rachel se quedó en silencio, mirando a Sunshine y no cayendo en la cuenta de lo que la filipina le había dicho. ¿Jesse ya no estaba más? _Cierto_. ¿Cómo podría haberse olvidado? Jesse estaba en último año cuando ellos tuvieron su romance y él dijo que se iba a ir a la UCLA cuando terminara. Internamente Rachel tenía miedo de que hicieran con él lo mismo que habían hecho con ése chico, que lo reprobaban todos los años sólo para que se quedara en el club Glee. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mucho tiempo en silencio, mirando a Sunshine fijamente y notando que la filipina se veía un poco incómoda, ella sonrió y extendió su mano derecha.

- De verdad espero que podamos ser amigas –sonrió y Sunshine le respondió el saludo. Un timbre anunció que era hora del espectáculo-. Te estaré animando desde la audiencia.

- Gracias –dijo Sunshine riendo-. Estoy algo nerviosa, a decir verdad.

- Tranquila. Lo harás excelente –le sonrió.

- Gracias –dijo corriendo en dirección a la habitación central-. Yo animaré para ustedes después.

- ¡Te lo agradezco! –dijo cuando la filipina ya casi desaparecía tras las puertas.

Rachel sonrió para sí misma cuando se quedó sola en la recepción del teatro. Se sentía más liviana pues había logrado hacer las paces con Sunshine y ya no tenía que volver a verse con Jesse. No quería volver a verlo después de su desastroso rompimiento. Algo que nunca le gustó hacer era lidiar con cosas del pasado, reencontrarse con antiguos miedos que con el pasar del tiempo creyó superados, esa decepción -¡frustración!- que sentía cada vez que se daba cuenta de que era, en realidad, todo lo contrario y que sólo se había engañado a sí misma.

. . . .

Vocal Adrenaline estuvo impecable, como siempre y mientras Rachel aplaudía y gritaba el nombre de la filipina, estaba de verdad convencida de que con su Golpe Sorpresa iban a ganar, obteniendo boleto para las Nacionales. Luego de la presentación de los dos primeros grupos, llegó la hora de que ellos mostraran lo que tenían a los jueces y, en definitiva, al público. El ambiente en la antesala era de verdad relajado, los miembros de New Directions hablaban entre todos -como si fueran un gran grupo de amigos-, riendo y comentando a veces sobre su nerviosismo por lo que venía. Cuando la térmica bajó por unos segundos y se escuchó el ruido del timbre, sonrieron y aplaudieron, sacudiendo los brazos y saltando un poco para calmar los nervios. El señor Schue les abrió la puerta, sonriente, y les dedicó un "buena suerte" a cada uno a medida que iban saliendo y se dirigían a tras bambalinas. Rachel, como era costumbre, tenía que ir hasta la recepción del teatro pues tendría que entrar desde atrás, ya que la primera canción iba a ser el solo -"Get It Right"-. Se posicionó detrás de la cortina, miró al suelo, dejando salir un respiro mientras se acomodaba la falda del vestido y cerró los ojos. La sensación de unos brazos ligeros enrollarse alrededor de su cadera y un cuerpo apretarse contra su costado derecho la obligaron a cerrar los ojos mientras escuchaba al presentador hacer su trabajo.

- Hola -sonrió la morena, volteándose para enfrentar a Quinn, sus brazos zafándose del abrazo de la rubia para enrollarse rápidamente en su cuello.

- Rómpete una pierna -le sonrió la porrista mientras le besaba los labios lentamente. Rachel dejó asomar su lengua y saborear el labio inferior de la rubia, que los separó voluntariamente, dejando a la morena profundizarlo rápidamente. Los aplausos se acallaron y el sonido del piano de Brad le indicó a Rachel que debía entrar-. Lo harás excelente -le dijo mientras le corría la cortina sin ser descubierta por el público, que se volteó a observar lo que sucedía. La morena le sonrió silenciosamente, brillando de orgullo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el escenario.

Todo pasó tan rápido que Rachel casi se lo perdió; cuando se dió cuenta ya estaba recibiendo aquella ovación que tanto había esperado durante todo el año que había pasado y que casi llegaba a su final. Finn hizo un intento para abrazarla y ella dudó por un segundo, pero lo dejó hacerlo dejando que dudara uno instante y luego separándose de él para caminar hacia aquella rubia -no, Brittany no- que le sonreía adorablemente. Rachel estiró sus brazos y la rubia caminó hacia ella, abrazándola nuevamente por la cadera, como habían hecho antes de que ella entrara a cantar.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -le preguntó la rubia mientras su mentón estaba apoyado sobre el hombro derecho de Rachel, el suyo estando apoyado también sobre el hombro de la rubia.

- Increíble -dijo Rachel, riendo y apretando más su abrazo. La rubia subió y bajó sus manos por su espalda-. Te amo, Quinn.

- Yo también te amo, Rachel -sonrió y le besó la mejilla, luego posando su mano izquierda sobre ella y acariciándola con su dedo pulgar, mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Esas canciones estuvieron geniales! -dijo Sunshine. Rachel y Quinn se separaron pero la rubia entrelazó sus dedos con los de la morena, sorprendiéndola un poco y la pequeña Diva le sonrió, luego desviando su mirada hacia la filipina-. Nunca las había escuchado antes. ¿De dónde son?

- En realidad son canciones originales -dijo Puck, que se acercó y abrazó a la pareja por los hombros desde atrás. Las cejas de Sunshine subieron hasta casi tocar la línea de su cabello, sonriendo, algo sorprendida-. Esta chica aquí -dijo meneando un poco a Rachel, que sonrió mirando al suelo- las escribió.

- Guau. Esas canciones eran muy lindas. ¡Felicitaciones! -dijo Sunshine asintiendo-. Bueno, mejor me voy. ¡Suerte!

- Igualmente -dijeron los tres.

- Éso fue divertido -dijo Puck mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la antesala-. Con todo el drama interno que hemos estado teniendo, me había olvidado de lo divertido que era ésto.

- Es cierto -dijo Mercedes-. Extrañaba ésto.

- Tengo que felicitarlos -dijo Schue-. Ganemos o no ésto, lo importante es una cosa: ustedes se divirtieron y por sobre todo pudieron dejar todas sus diferenticas de lado y trabajar como un equipo. Tengo la sensación de que nos va a ir bien, de cualquier manera -los integrantes del club Glee se sonrieron entre ellos. El señor Schue prosiguió-: Pero, recuerden que lo más divertido es el camino recorrido hasta llegar aquí, aún si el lugar al que llegamos no era como lo esperamos.

Las cosas se pusieron a su favor y al jurado pareció gustarle el Golpe Sorpresa del club Glee, porque New Directions y Vocal Adrenaline empataron en primer lugar y se les garantizó así su ida a las Nacionales en Nueva York. Rachel lloró. Por fin sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos, tanto tiempo de sufrimiento por fin había valido la pena, tanto tiempo de practicar y practicar y sólo practicar, tanto empeño. Dios. Por fin algo -planeado por ella, relacionado con su futuro en Broadway- salía bien en su vida.

El viaje de regreso a Lima fue uno de los mejores. Todos cantaban y aplaudían y de verdad se sentían unidos. Sonrisas estaba dibujadas en los rostros de todos y, la verdad, ganar las Regionales -aunque, técnicamente había sido un empate, pero daba lo mismo, porque igual irían a NYC- era la mejor forma de terminar el año.

. . . .

- ¿Y, señoritas, que van a utilizar para el Baile de Primavera? -preguntó casualmente Kurt mientras se encontraban en el receso entre el segundo y el tercer período de la mañana. Rachel y Quinn se miraron. Se habían olvidado. Kurt levantó sus cejas y se inclinó hacia ellas-. Éso no puede ser. Ustedes son la pareja más linda, y adorable, déjenme decir -ambas sonrieron- de McKinley entera. Y, debido a éso, no pueden faltar al Baile. Además, va a ser divertido, y todo el club Glee va a ir. Es más, planeamos en ir todos juntos, así que si les preocupa la reacción de la gente ante su aparición como _pareja_, nadie las va a molestar.

Rachel y Quinn se miraron nuevamente. La morena asintió y la rubia sonrió. Al final iban a ir al Baile, después de todo. ¿Quién dice? Quizás se divertían. Incluso aunque la porrista nunca se había imaginado estar en aquellas condiciones -ser bastante gay por Rachel Berry, _estar_ con Rachel Berry e ir al baile con ella- de verdad sentía que la iban a pasar bien. Ellas, los demás del club Glee. Buena forma de terminar el año.

Ojalá que Finn no molestara.

. . . .

- ¿Nos vemos hoy a la tarde? -le preguntó Quinn a la morena.

- No. Ella no puede -dijo Kurt, apareciendo de la nada y abrazándola por el hombre-. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

- ¿Qué cosas? -inquirió la rubia.

- Cosas de chicas -dijo pragmáticamente.

- Yo soy una chica.

Kurt se quedó en silencio.

- De cualquier manera -dijo, desviando su mirada hacia Rachel, apretando su abrazo alrededor de su hombro-; no hemos pasado un rato juntos, hablando de la vida y de nuestros amores, desde Navidad. Y ha pasado bastante ya.

- Pero... -dijo Rachel.

- Pero, nada. Hoy paso a recogerte a las cinco y media y espero que estés lista para cuando llegue -dijo, sonriendo-. Ahora sí, las libero.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntarle a Rachel qué demonios había pasado, Mercedes apareció.

- Chicas -dijo, saludando a ambas y luego miró a la rubia-. Quinn. Espero que no tengas planeado nada para hacer esta tarde porque tú y yo nos vamos a juntar para tener un tiempo para vincularnos.

- Okay -dijo la rubia, dejando la pequeña inflexión al final de la oración hacerse notar.

- Excelente -dijo la chica afroamericana y se retiró.

- Parece que ambas estamos ocupadas hoy -dijo Rachel, tan desconcertada como la rubia frente a ella.

- Así es -dijo decepcionada-. De verdad tenía ganas de estar contigo hoy.

- Yo también -se lamentó pero sonrió, tomando la mano de Quinn-. Pero bueno, será mañana.

- No -dijo la rubia y las cejas de Rachel cayeron en confusión. Quinn apoyó su sien izquierda contra el casillero-. Mañana no podemos gracias a la estúpida idea de Kurt.

- ¡Puedo oírte! -dijo el chico en cuestión mientras pasaba caminando por su lado.

- Como decía. La estúpida idea de que no nos viéramos el día anterior al Baile ni tampoco _antes_ del Baile. Por lo que probablemente ésta es la última vez que pasamos un tiempo juntas hasta el sábado a la noche -Rachel gimoteó.

- Lo voy a matar -se lamentó la morena. Kurt y su maldita idea de romance.

. . . .

- Estoy algo nerviosa -dijo Rachel mientras entraban con Kurt a una tienda. El chico le había dicho que iban a ir de compras para elegir su vestido para el Baile y éso era lo que estaban a punto de hacer-. ¿Qué tal si a Quinn no le gusta como me queda?

- ¿Desde cuándo te ha importado la manera en la que te vistes? -dijo medio en serio y medio sarcástico Kurt mientras acallaba una risa. Rachel no respondió y él apoyó una compasiva mano en su brazo-. Le va a encantar. Vamos a explotar tus dones pero sin hacerte ver como un triste prostituta payaso -caminaron hacia unos cambiadores luego de que Kurt fuera agarrando (todo) lo que se encontraba en su camino. Se puso frente al espejo y le señaló para que ella hiciera lo mismo-. A primera vista, puedo decir que tienes unas piernas que parecen durar kilómetros, a pesar de que eres tan bajita, lo que es bueno y sexi -Rachel lo miró por el espejo-. Y si bien no tienes lo que se dice mucho busto, definitivamente lo compensas con tu parte trasera -dijo dándole un palmadita-. ¡Chica, tienes que mostrar lo que tienes!

La morena rió algo incómoda, meneando la cabeza mientras cerraba la cortina y comenzaba a cambiarse.

- Ah -recordó Kurt-. No le puedes decir nada a Quinn acerca de esta compra clandestina.

- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó mientras se sacaba la remera, su voz algo acallada por la tela de la prenda pasando por su cabeza.

- Prométemelo.

- Lo prometo, pero ¿Por qué?

- El Golpe Sorpresa es siempre el mejor.

- Ah -asintió Rachel, olvidándose que Kurt no la podía ver-. Ahora entiendo todo. Todo lo de separarnos a mí y a Quinn hoy era parte de tu plan con Mercedes. Ella la distrae a Quinn mientras tú me traes aquí a comprar el vestido sin que ella lo sepa.

- Puede ser -dijo Kurt y se quedaron en silencio, escuchándose sólo el sonido de Rachel poniéndose el vestido-. ¿Ya pensaste en que vas a hacer?

- ¿Acerca de qué? -preguntó la morena mientras abría las cortinas y dejaba que Kurt procesara lo que estaba viendo. El chico negó con la cabeza y Rachel cerró las cortinas para probarse otro.

- Del Baile. Sabes que estamos hablando de Quinn Fabray, ¿No? -Rachel se miró a si misma al espejo mientras pensaba lo que le decía Kurt.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Creo que es hora que salgas de tu zona de confort y te pongas los pantalones en la relación.

- Kurt. Primero, las dos somos mujeres, como sabrás; y, segundo, prácticamente _nunca_ utilizo pantalones.

- No te hagas la tonta.

- Perdón -dijo Rachel, abriendo nuevamente la cortina. Kurt volvió a negar-. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a tomar el papel de caballero. Lo corriente es que yo no haga nada y espere a que Finn, Puck, Jesse, o quien sea, haga el primer paso. Y Quinn es siempre la que da el primer paso, pues es agresiva y posesiva, así que nunca tuve que _ponerme los pantalones_, como tu bien lo has dicho.

- Lo entiendo -dijo Kurt. Rachel le mostró otro vestido. El negó.

- ¡Dios! Nunca vamos a conseguir un vestido para mí -dijo dejando caer sus brazos.

- Rachel. Tranquila -dijo con voz compasiva Kurt, acercándose y posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la morena que estaba cabizbaja-. Sé que estás nerviosa y que no saber te pone ansiosa, pero tienes que estar tranquila. No es nada del otro mundo o diferente a lo que ya hayas hecho. A Quinn le va a encantar. Ya vas a ver. Va a valer la pena.

- Gracias, Kurt -dijo Rachel abrazándolo por la cadera y apoyando su cabeza sobre la clavícula del chico-. Creo que hablo por ambas, Quinn y yo, cuando digo que estoy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho. Has sido, y eres, un buen amigo.

- Sé lo difícil que es ésto, créeme, y yo hubiera estado agradecido de tener a alguien que me enseñara lo que es, y lo que significa, ser diferente en un pueblo tan pequeño y conservador como Lima. Así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era ayudarlas en lo que pudiera.

- No puede ser que me largue a llorar tan fácilmente -dijo Rachel separándose del chico y secándose las lágrimas con los dedos.

- No te preocupes, estamos en lo mismo -dijo riéndose y secándose él también sus lágrimas. Aclarando su garganta, dijo-: Bueno, probemos ese último vestido.

. . . .

Por fin, el resto del jueves, el viernes y la mañana y la tarde del sábado habían pasado -_muy_ lentamente- y ahora Rachel estaba parada frente al espejo de su habitación, admirando su maquillaje y respirando profundamente mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que podrían suceder esa noche, su estómago dando vueltas ante la anticipación. Verificó mentalmente que tuviera todas las cosas en su pequeño bolso: lápiz labial y gloss por si se le corría el maquillaje, la pulsera que es gemela de la suya que habían comprado con Kurt hacía dos noches ya, su celular y su silbato anti-Violación. Salió del baño y admiró su habitación una vez más antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo hasta la puerta de entrada escaleras abajo.

. . . .

El sonido del timbre en la residencia Fabray alertó a Judy que bajó las escaleras rápidamente, las lágrimas algo notables sobre sus mejillas. Miró a través del hueco en la puerta y se secó rápidamente.

- Has llegado a tiempo -dijo la señora Fabray con una sonrisa acuosa.

- Siempre -asintió Rachel con una sonrisa tímida.

- Espera que voy a buscarla -dijo Judy y corrió escaleras arriba. Rachel se volteó para mirarse al espejo que estaba sobre el mueble del teléfono, al lado de la puerta, fijándose que estuviera presentable. El sonido de pasos en el pasillo de arriba la puso alerta y se paró mirando hacia la escalera. Su estómago comenzó nuevamente a girar mientras veía a Quinn Fabray bajar hasta donde ella se encontraba, sonriente y concentrada solamente en ella. La postura de Rachel se suavizó un poco, debido a que estaba tensa por los nervios, dejándose absorber a la hermosa persona con la que tenía el honor de ir al Baile de Primavera. Cuando por fin la rubia alcanzó a la morena y estaban una parada frente de la otra, Quinn habló.

- Má. La cámara. Está en mi habitación. No recuerdo bien donde -dijo Quinn.

- Ah, cierto. La cámara -dijo Judy y subió las escaleras. Cuando la señora Fabray no estuvo más a la vista los labios de ambas se fundieron en un beso, habiendo extrañado tanto probar el gusto de los labios de la otra (o sea, desde el _jueves_ que no se besan. Créanlo o no). Los brazos de Rachel se enrollaron fuertemente alrededor de la cintura de la rubia, intentando pegarla contra su cuerpo hasta más no poder, besándola con tantas ganas, con tanta pasión. Dios, sólo habían pasado dos días.

- Y si nos quedamos aquí en vez de ir al Baile -dijo Quinn.

- Para éso estamos nosotros aquí -Rachel y Quinn miraron hacia la puerta. Kurt estaba parado debajo del marco junto con su amigo (¿novio?) Blaine-. Para evitar que hagan éso y que nos dejen a todos nosotros a nuestra suerte.

- Como si nos necesitaran tanto -dijo Quinn mientras Judy bajaba las escaleras y ella y Rachel se separaban un poco. Sólo un poco.

- Señoritas, recuerden que el club Glee va a ir como un grupo, y ustedes forman parte de él -les recordó Kurt.

- Va a ser divertido -le dijo Rachel agarrándola de la mano-. Después vamos a tener mucho tiempo para nosotras -dijo y Kurt se tapó los ojos mientras Blaine reía-. Ah -dijo, recordando que tenía algo que darle a Quinn. Soltó la mano de la rubia y hurgó en su bolso.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó extrañada Quinn, observándola revolver el contenido de su pequeño bolso.

- Aquí está -sonrió y le dió el bolso a Kurt para que lo sostuviera. Quinn observó lo que tenía en la mano y sonrió-. Es igual a la mía -dijo la morena mientras le ponía la pulsera con la gran flor blanca, luego agitando un poco su muñeca para mostrarle que eran iguales. Quinn miró la pulsera en su muñeca por un segundo y luego miró a Rachel sonriendo.

- Te amo -le sonrió la rubia mientras abrazaba el cuello de Rachel y le daba un beso rápido.

- Yo también te amo, Quinn.

- ¡Bueno! -dijo entusiasmado Kurt-. Tomemos la foto así podemos llegar antes de que termine la fiesta.

- Ja, ja, ja -rió Quinn sarcásticamente mientras desenrollaba uno de sus brazos del cuello de Rachel y se juntaban los cuatro para que Judy les pudiera sacar una foto.

- Digan "whisky" -dijo Judy. Todos sonrieron sus mejor sonrisas y Rachel apoyó ligeramente su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de Quinn, abrazándola fuertemente con su brazo derecho.

- Whisky -dijeron alegremente.

- Bueno, ahora sí -dijo Kurt-. Nos vemos después señora Fabray.

- Adiós -dijo saludándolo.

- Un placer conocerla -dijo Blaine.

- Igualmente.

- Vuelvo en un rato, má -dijo Quinn mientras la abrazaba y a la rubia mayor se le caían unas lágrimas más. Rachel estaba a punto de saludar a Judy cuando ésta la detuvo.

- Rachel. ¿Puedes esperar un minuto? -le dijo.

- Si -dijo y miró a Quinn-. Ve, ya los alcanzo.

- Em... -dijo, su voz temblorosa-. Estoy muy feliz que tú estés con Quinnie. Tú la haces muy feliz, le haces bien. Ya no está tensa y malhumorada como antes, ahora sonríe de verdad y no porque siente que tiene que hacerlo. Eres una jovencita muy valiente, por seguir a tu corazón y a lo que sientes, y estoy muy orgullosa de éso -Rachel sonrió-. Pero necesito pedirte algo.

- Cualquier cosa, Judy.

- No le rompas el corazón a mi Quinnie, por favor -le dijo. Rachel se quedó petrificada por un segundo. Nunca creyó que éso sería posible, que alguien le pidiera que no le rompiera el corazón a Quinn, pues siempre creyó que la rubia se lo rompería a ella. No, éso suena mal. El hecho era que Rachel nunca sería capaz de hacer éso, de romperle el corazón a alguien que ama tanto que a veces lo abrumador del sentimiento la hace llorar.

- No se preocupe -sonrió Rachel.

- Gracias -dijo y luego de unos segundos le dió un abrazo que la morena devolvió contentamente. De vuelta el momento la estaba abrumando y no pudo evitar que se le cayeran unas lágrimas. La bocina del auto de Kurt sonó al fondo y tuvieron que separarse.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya -dijo Rachel sonriendo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- Que tengan una buena noche -dijo Judy.

- Éso espero -sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí-. Adiós, Judy.

. . . .

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento de la escuela se encontraron con un millar de autos y se podía escuchar la música desde donde estaban. Había adolescentes por doquier y profesores que corrían detrás de alguno, seguramente para reprimirlos. Lograron estacionarse de alguna manera y Kurt llamó a Mercedes.

- Están en la entrada -dijo Kurt cerrando su celular-. Vamos.

- Ésto va a ser divertido -dijo Blaine y Rachel asintió mientras sentía la mano de Quinn agarrar la suya y enlazar sus dedos.

Caminaron después de haberse sacado una foto bajo el umbral donde comenzaba la fiesta hasta donde estaban los del club Glee.

- Hola -los saludó Mercedes-. No se han perdido de nada.

- Es más -agregó Tina- se acaba de comenzar a llenar.

- Se ven adorables -dijo Mercedes-. Buen trabajo, Kurt.

- Gracias -dijo moviendo sus dedos contra los de la chica afroamericana.

- Ahí están mis dos chicas favoritas -dijo Puck abrazándolas con un brazo a cada una. Rachel y Quinn rieron.

- Hola, Puck -dijeron ambas.

- ¿Qué esperan? -les dijo a todos.- ¡Vamos a bailar!

-¡Sí! -gritaron entusiasmados y corrieron al medio de la pista.

Bailaron divertidos. Quinn y Rachel no tuvieron mucho tiempo para disfrutar de la otra pues siempre había alguien que se las robaba para bailar, pero era divertido, la estaban pasando de verdad bien.

- ¿Quiere que le traiga un ponche, señorita? -le pregunta a Quinn, que sonríe sonrojada y asiente. Rachel le da un beso en la boca y camina hacia las mesas para servirse ponche a ella y a su novia.

- ¿Negaste mi invitación para venir con _ella_? -Rachel volteó su mirada hacia la izquierda. _Tenía que aparecer para arruinarme el día_, pensó. Finn estaba parado a su lado, mirándola ntensamente y con su ceño fruncido. Sabía que hablaba de Quinn y no se iba a hacer la tonta.

- Sí, Finn. No sé cuál es el problema -dijo Rachel mientras servía la bebida en los vasos.

- Se supone que cuando eres una chica vas al baile con chicos -respondió bruscamente. Rachel sabía que estaba un poco "ido" por el alcohol.

- Estoy cansado de tu homofobia, Finn. Nos vemos -dijo Rachel, tratando de alejarse del QB y de esa situación delicada. No es coherente discutir con borrachos; uno nunca gana y siempre algo malo sucede.

- No. Tú no te vas a ninguna parte -dijo mientras agarraba el brazo de Rachel para evitar que se alejara de ella- y escucha lo que tengo para decir.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? -dijo Quinn mirando furiosamente el brazo de su novia ser agarrado agresivamente por el estúpido mariscal de campo que solía llamar novio. Finn captó la mirada asesina de la porrista y soltó a la morena.

- Nada -dijo-. Sólo estábamos hablando.

- ¿Ah, si? -dijo acercándose amenazante-. No vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima -dijo, acercándose más y acorralándolo contra la mesa.

- Aléjate de mí -dijo Finn.

- ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a pegar?

- ¡Aléjate de mí! -dijo y empujó a la rubia fuera de su burbuja personal, no midiendo su fuerza debido al alcohol en su sangre y haciendo que la porrista cayera.

- ¡No se le pega a las mujeres! -se escuchó que alguien gritó y de repente Finn cae al suelo, su mano sobre su cara y Puck parado frente a él con los puños en alto. El QB se paró rápidamente y comenzaron a golpearse fuertemente.

- ¡Puck, detente! -le gritaban Rachel y Quinn-. Basta, Puck.

- ¡Ey, ustedes dos! -se escuchó la voz de Santana y Blaine apareció y separó a los dos jugadores de football.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó sin aliento Kurt.

- Nada. El idiota me empujó y yo me caí y Puck vino y le rompió la cara -dijo Quinn, Rachel aferrada a su brazo.

- Llévenselo de aquí y déjenme a este idiota a mí -dijo Santana.

- Vayan -dijo Kurt-. Me quedo a vigilar que no mate a mi hermanastro.

- Si amas a Rachel tanto como dices -dijo Puck mientras Rachel y Quinn intentaban sacarlo de allí-, entonces déjala ser feliz. Es evidente que lo es, y mucho, con Quinn. ¿Por qué eres tan estúpido?

Finn intentó tirársele encima pero lo detuvieron Kurt y Blaine, junto con Santana, que lo miró prometiéndole muchos años de sufrimiento.

- Vamos, Puck -dijo Quinn, que se pasó el brazo del número 20 sobre su hombro, Rachel haciendo lo mismo y caminando hacia fuera de la escuela-. ¿Dónde está tu furgoneta?

- En la esquina -dijo-. Puedo caminar bien. Sólo me pegó en la cara.

- Ah -dijeron Rachel y Quinn, dejando al chico del mohicano caminar por sí solo.

Llegaron a la furgoneta negra de Puck y se metieron dentro. Manejaron hacia cualquier parte, riendo y escuchando música de la buena y cantando al son de las canciones que pasaban. De alguna manera u otra, acabaron en las colinas de Lima, desde donde se podía ver toda la ciudad, casualmente el lugar en el que Rachel y Quinn tuvieron su primera cita y a donde iba a la rubia a llorar cuando, por culpa suya, había logrado que la morena se alejara de ella. Tomó la mano de la Diva y la apretó, enlazando sus dedos luego. Puck detuvo el motor y se bajó rápidamente. Las dos lo vieron mientras caminaba hacia el frente del vehículo y se subía al capó, apoyando su espalda contra el parabrisas. Ellas se miraron y se dieron un beso, sonriendo. Las manos de Rachel encontraron camino fácilmente hacia el rostro de Quinn, mientras que la rubia las llevaba a las caderas de la morena. El sonido de algo golpeando contra la ventana las distrajo de lo que hacía.

- Se terminó su tiempo -dijo Puck, que había golpeado con su dedo índice derecho en el parabrisas, mientras que seguía admirando las luces de la ciudad. Ellas rieron y Rachel abrió la puerta, bajando y ayudando a su novia a bajar.

- Muy amable de su parte -sonrió Quinn y caminaron hacia el frente del auto-. Puck, ayúdame a subir -dijo, apoyando su pie en la parrilla delantera y abriendo y cerrando sus manos para que él la ayudara. Así hizo y luego los dos ayudaron a Rachel a subir.

Se quedaron ahí durante un largo rato y cuando empezó a hacer frío Noah les dió su saco a ellas para que se taparan.

- Debes tener frío -dijo Quinn, Puck se volteó a mirarla y se encogió de hombros-. Ven aquí, ponte en el medio.

Rachel levantó la cabeza de su hombro para ver qué intentaba hacer la rubia, que se separó de ella y fue reemplazada por Puck.

- Imítame -le dijo Quinn a Rachel, y se acercó al chico y lo abrazó por la cadera, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de éste. La morena, algo dubitativa, hizo como se le pidió, y enrolló su brazo sobre el estómago del chico, acariciando el brazo de Quinn en el camino y apoyando su mano en la parte superior del brazo de la rubia, acariciando círculos sobre él, dejando su cabeza caer sobre el pectoral derecho de Noah mientras él ponía su saco encima de ellos tres y luego dejaba sus brazos caer a los costados, acariciando la espalda de ambas chicas.

- Éste ha sido un buen año -dijo Puck, sonriendo ligeramente mientras miraban hacia el horizonte oscuro de la noche de Lima. Quinn y Rachel se miraron y la morena se levantó y le dió un beso en la boca a la rubia, luego reacomodándose donde estaba-. Éso fue muy hot.

- Compórtate -dijo Quinn y Rachel rió-. Tienes suerte de que eres como una estufa, porque si no te hubiera pegado y me llevaba a la chica y al auto.

- Suerte la mía -rió Puck. Quinn suspiró largamente, mirando a los ojos a la morena a escasos centímetros de ella, concentrándose en el lento movimiento de su pulgar sobre su brazo. Definitivamente esa era la mejor manera acabar su anteúltimo año en Lima.


End file.
